La Princesa del Cerezo y el Lobo Rebelde
by crystal23
Summary: Epilogo cuatro:
1.

**La Princesa del cerezo y el lobo rebelde./**

**Por Crystal*-**

**Nota basado en los personajes de Sakura Card Captor...By Clamp./**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/**

**         Capitulo 13: " Aquellos sentimientos que nacen en mi..."**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**_"La confusión de sentimientos a partir de ese momento, no formaban parte del ser de Shaoran Li. Sus dudas se despejaron de si: Sakura no era una amiga, Sakura era, alguien especial del cual no quería alejarse nunca.  Era de entenderse; por casi dos semanas se convirtió en su sombra y vio mas en ella que una simple corona, un titulo o en todo caso, un linaje de sangre azul; era simplemente, una chica. No. No era simplemente solo una chica.  Era Sakura, aquella princesita que ocupaba sus pensamientos las 24 horas del día... ahora, estaba claro para él."_**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

No pudiendo acercarse mas al cuerpo de la joven, la tomó por su fina cintura y subiendo con su otra mano por el mentón de la joven su rostro....ella cerró sus ojos instintivamente....

No se percataba que con todo aquello, sus vidas, sus sentimientos, su manera de ser con el uno y el otro, cambiaria. El tiempo de detuvo...no había marcha delante de los segundos. 

-_Tan linda, tan frágil... tan sensible_- pensó Li en esos momentos en que sus labios rozaron momentáneamente con los de la joven.  Fue solo eso, un delicado roce de los suyos con los de ella.  No podía tomarla de sorpresa.  Ella nunca había besado a nadie o nadie le había besado nunca. Vio que ella no le huyó.  Se quedó quieta, como la posición que él le hizo adoptar para que no se escapara de su lado...

-Sakura- se escuchó cada vez mas cerca de ellos. Li se detuvo y observó detrás de la joven. Después miró el rostro de ella que estaba rojo y aquellos brillantes ojos verdes le observaban con atención- ¡¡¡Sakura!!! ¿dónde estás metida??- acercándose cada vez mas.

-Vete- dijo ella mirándole- ¡¡Vete!! Si te encuentran a solas conmigo, será tu fin...¡¡¡vete!!

-Sakura- dijo el joven soldado sorprendido. –yo...

-Hablaremos después- dijo ella separándose del joven- ahora, vete por el otro lado, y trata de que nadie te vea...- pasando su mano por unos segundos por la mejilla del joven- si te ve Xiao ¡¡¡no quiero ni pensar lo que te hará a ti!! Por favor, Shaoran...- a medida que los pasos se acercaban a donde estaban parados- por mi....solo vete...- alejándose un par de pasos del joven.

Este le miró por ultima vez, antes de sin perderla de vista, internarse en las sombras de un rincón, donde ella miró sus ojos por ultima vez, antes de ser absorbido y desaparecer en la oscuridad...

-Sakura- dijo Touya con alivio al verle observando con intensidad unos arbustos.- ¿Acaso no escuchabas que te llamaba?

-Lo siento- dijo ella sin mirarle a los ojos- salí por un momento, comencé a caminar y prácticamente, me hundí en mis pensamientos.  Lo siento, hermano...

-Está bien- dijo el mirándole fijamente, como si buscara algo en ella- ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si...- dijo ella sonriéndole sutilmente y tratando de aparentar que nada pasaba- ¿por qué?

-por un momento, pensé que...- mirándole.  Sakura también le observaba y dijo exhalando- no importa...- dándole camino para que ella comenzara su trayecto de regreso al interior del palacio, dijo – vámonos....Xiao quiere bailar una pieza contigo...- mirándole sigilosamente mientras caminaban.

-Si- dijo ella bajando su rostro mientras caminaba como si observara el no tropezar. Pero no era eso. Claro que no. Era por otra cosa.  Era ese beso.  El beso que Li le había dado.... no podía negarlo.  Para ella, ese beso significó algo.  Era un sentimiento que llevaba por dentro.  Tal vez desde que lo conoció en el bosque.  No sabía con exactitud cuando en verdad.

-_Lo que si se_- dijo ella en su mente.- _que le ayudaré en su cometido, en todo lo que pueda..._

Xiao bailó nuevamente con la princesa. No fue visto a Shaoran Li después de lo del jardín.  Sakura lo prefirió de esa manera.  Sabía que, si volvía a verle en esos momentos, ocurriría algo peor.  Serían notorios sus sentimientos por ambas partes. La fiesta continuó hasta pasada la media noche. Eriol, Tomoyo y Lady Kaho se retiraron cuando la búsqueda de la princesa por parte de Touya y sin despertar sospechas.  Los demás invitados se retiraron tiempo después.  La fiesta en si, había sido todo un éxito.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* a la mañana siguiente *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Li- dijo un soldado al verle en el comedor con su uniforme negro.  Estaba solo jugando con su desayuno. habían en los alrededores, soldados conversando en voz baja mientras desayunaban. El siempre estaba solo.  Eran las siete de la mañana en punto.- el consejero Cheng quiere verte...

-¿a mi?-preguntó el joven soldado algo sorprendido- pero si Cheng me odia...¿qué querrá ahora?

-No tengo la menor idea- dijo el hombre.- solo que quiere verte ahora....

Se notaba la mala noche que había pasado.  Todo lo que hacía era pensar en Sakura.  Nada mas que en Sakura. En aquel sutil roce de labios que tuvo con ella.  También pensaba en que "como pudo haber sido capaz de todo aquello". Todavía no concebía el juego que le hizo la razón, la conciencia, el cerebro, todo su cuerpo, pero mas que todo, su corazón.

Caminaba por los pasillos, hasta llegar al salón utilizado por los consejeros del rey, cuando realizaban sus reuniones.  Sin tocar, pasó y ahí lo vio.  Aquel sujeto de cabellos grises y ojos negros que estaban fijos en el papel que leía.

Retirando la vista de su papel, se encontró con la mirada del soldado quien permanecía de pie mientras este, estaba sentado.

-ah llegaste- dijo Cheng mirándole y con una extraña sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-¿me mandó a llamar?- preguntó Li seriamente al hombre.  Desde su llegada a palacio, Cheng no hace otra cosa, que colocar a Xiao en contra de Li. Siempre diciendo que no debería confiar en él. Que algo no estaba bien con el comportamiento de aquel joven. Claro, que hasta días antes, Xiao no hacía caso a todo esto.  Todo esto, cambió desde el baile el día anterior.

-¿Acaso no dormiste bien?-.preguntó Cheng mirándole- ¿problemas amorosos tal vez?- el rostro de Li se enserió mas de lo que estaba.

-qué es lo que quiere y dejémonos de juegos- dijo el joven de manera cortante y de mandato- yo no le agrado y usted a mi tampoco...

-Si, claro- dijo el mirándole- te debe de parecer sorpresivo todo esto...que te mande a llamar, pero claro, cosa mía no fue...fue una orden directa de su majestad- entregándole un papel a Li.  Lo depositó en la mesa y dijo- anda. Tómalo....

Cheng miró mientras Li tomaba aquel papel con algo de desconfianza.  Cheng sonrió mientras decía- El juego se acabó Li.

No podía creer  lo que decía aquel papel.  No podía creerlo.  Lo leyó nuevamente para cerciorarse de que no se equivocaba.  No... estaba leyendo correctamente.  Sin pedir disculpas, se retiró a prisa del salón con destino a la antesala de los aposentos de Xiao.

No ahora...no en esos momentos...no era lo que esperaba. No era lo que necesitaba.  No era la hora de hacer esto.  ¿por que? 

Ingresando al aposento, encontró a Xiao tomando su desayuno. Aun no comenzaba las faenas del día.

-Ah Li-dijo Xiao observándole mientras se llevaba una taza con té a los labios- con la conmoción de anoche, me sorprende verte de pie tan temprano... 

-Majestad- dijo el haciendo una reverencia.- ¿Puedo preguntar el significado de esto?

Suponiendo a que se refería Li cuando sostenía la nota en sus manos, este dijo- tal lo que dice: te irás con el ejercito para la captura de Lobo...no quiero que el arruine mis planes de matrimonio...no quiero que arruine mis planes...se ha vuelto un peligro: eres mas necesario afueras de los muros de palacio....

-¿qué pasará con la princesa? ¿o con Su hermano?

-No te preocupes por ello.- dijo Xiao sin darle importancia.- te irás después del medio día... el ejercito será mandado a tus servicios en tres días... un movimiento tan inesperado de los soldados saliendo de palacio con mi mejor hombre, podría levantar sospechas entre los espías...es mejor, realizarlo todo, con la mejor tranquilidad posible...

-¿hay alguna razón para todo esto?- dijo Li dudando las verdaderas razones del rey.

- Puedes retirarte- dijo Xiao mirándole por ultima vez y sin responderle la pregunta. Li presentó sus respetos y se retiró del salón. En esos momentos, de otra habitación, sale Chang

-a sus servicios majestad- dijo el soldado. Arrodillado delante del rey.

- me dicen que quieres llegar lejos...como soldado..ser el mejor ¿ocupar el puesto de Li?- aquí Chang le observaba sorprendido- podrás hacerlo... 

-Creo no entenderle, Majestad- dijo Chang.

Sin cambiar su mirada, dijo- Shaoran Li se ha vuelto un peligro a mis intereses... quiero a Shaoran Li muerto ¿entiendes? Fuera de mi camino....

-Alteza- dijo Chang aun arrodillado- es muy buen espadachín...es el mejor hombre de su ejército ¿cómo piensa que....

-Yo no lo pienso- dijo Xiao- yo doy las órdenes...ustedes la acatan... ¿te quedó claro?

-Si majestad- dijo Chang y poniéndose de pie, caminó hasta la puerta.

-No me gusta...la competencia- dijo Xiao observando la puerta cerrarse- no me gusta...la atención que este recibe de ella...no puedo... no lo permitiré...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Caminando cabizbajo, aun con la nota en su puño, ya arrugada, en esos momentos se encuentra cara a cara con Yue (quien por cierto tenía el rostro enseriado mas de lo normal...)

-Li- dijo Yue mirándole- tengo que hablar contigo...

-Ahora no puedo- dijo Li mirándole- ¿qué quieres ahora?

-Es algo importante...

-Vaya ¿qué quieres hablar conmigo? ¿ o quieres levantarme de nuevo como anoche?- refiriéndose al incidente en los jardines.

Comenzando a alejarse del soldado del norte, Yue dijo- Es acerca de Meiling- aquí el joven se detiene en seco.

-¿dónde escuchaste ese nombre?-volteando su mirada al soldado.

-ella está aquí- dijo Yue mirándole- trató de matar a Xiao.- aquí el joven abre los ojos sorprendido- por suerte, la encontré... antes de que cometiera esa locura...

-¿Está bien? ¿Dónde está?- acercándose al soldado.

-Está en las habitaciones de las doncellas de mi princesa – dijo el mirándole- no podía quedarse en las habitaciones de nosotros...ahora duerme... supongo.  ellas no dirán nada de su presencia.

Camino a las habitaciones de las jóvenes junto a Yue, decía en voz alta- no comprendo ¿Qué posesionó a Meiling a hacer todo esto?

-Amor, odio, venganza.- dijo Yue mientras caminaba acompañado del soldado- lo que si puedo decirte es que, alguien quiere deshacerte de ti...tu prima, fue testigo de una conversación en una taberna...- Li le observó – tu prima sabe mucho...

Exhalando profundamente dijo – A veces es mas una molestia que ayuda...

-Pues créeme que ahora, no lo es- dijo Yue.  Caminaron un poco mas hasta que dijo- aquí es...- mientras tocaba  a la puerta.

Abriendo la puerta, una de las muchachas y al ver a Yue dijo- pueden pasar- dejándoles el camino libre.

Cuando ambos jóvenes ingresaron, encontraron a Meiling sentada en una mesa, conversando con otra de las chicas.  Cuando vio a Shaoran (Con el rostro que quería matarla) Meiling no se atrevió a acercarse al joven.

-Shaoran-dijo ella nerviosa y poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué diablos se te metió en la cabeza al pensar asesinar a Xiao?- dijo Li como un saludo.

-El toque y sutileza no forma parte de ti, ¿cierto Li?-dijo Yue como todo un comentario. Había una cesta con fruta en otra mesa y tomó una manzana.

-¿Quiere que se la corte?- dijo una de las chicas de ojos color miel y pelo castaño mientras se acercaba al soldado. Estaba sonrojada.  En realidad Yue era muy apuesto y no había pasado desapercibido entre la servidumbre que laboraba en palacio. La tomó de sus manos y comenzó a cortarla. El observaba a la joven cortando con delicadeza la manzana mientras escuchaba a Li interrogando a su prima.

-Bueno, habla Meiling. – dijo Shaoran- ¿Y que rayos hacías en una taberna?

Meiling observó a Yue y le dijo- ¿Tenías que contarle esa parte?- resentida con el soldado.

-Responde Meiling- dijo Shaoran- ¿Qué hacías en una taberna?

-Estaba con alguien Shaoran – dijo ella mirándole- con ...otro ...chico—dijo ella sonrojada.- pasas tanto tiempo aquí...demasiado- no mirándole a los ojos- es una tontería...pero me sentía sola ...entonces Meiko... me invitó a salir y yo...

-¿Meiko??- preguntó Li mirándole sorprendido- ¿Meiko? ¿El primo de Yamasaki?

-Si...- dijo ella mirando a suelo- He notado nuestro distanciamiento, Shaoran...usualmente escribías a donde Kaho... cuando estaba allá... pero en todo este tiempo...no has escrito...nada... y eso que estoy mas cerca en distancia de ti...

-¿Ustedes dos estaban involucrados?-preguntó Yue escuchando toda la conversación - ¿Qué es lo de ustedes?

-Shaoran era mi prometido- dijo ella mirando a Yue.  Shaoran se llevó una mano al rostro y se golpeó con fuerza.  Si él no estaba de acuerdo entre el joven soldado y su princesa, cuando no sabía que Meiling existía y mucho menos que era su prometida, ahora esperaba que quisiere matarle.- pero porque yo se lo pedí...- Yue escuchaba con atención- creo que fue por pena...- Yue observaba a Li. – quedé destrozada cuando Xiao me abandonó...estuvimos comprometidos... le pedí a Li que nos comprometiéramos...pero he notado, que no tienes interés alguno en mi ¿Cierto?-cabizbaja.

Li la miró y sujetó sus manos en señal de amistad. Dijo- espero que Meiko te sepa apreciar Meiling.- dijo él mirándole.

-Shaoran- dijo ella abrazándole. – solo espero que tu encuentres alguien que te pueda hacer feliz...

-Gracias Meiling- dijo Li.  En un momento una puerta se abre en un extremo y sale una chica de ojos verdes buscando a alguien- ¿Dónde están todos?- dijo ella observándoles. Al ver a Li se quedó perpleja y dijo nerviosa y sonrojada (que por cierto, Yue se percató)- ¿Qué haces aquí?- mirándole.

Separándose de su prima caminó hasta donde ella y le dijo- vine a ver a Meiling- señalando a la joven- se quedó aquí...

-¿Tomoyo?- dijo Meiling mirándole.  Vio también como el rostro de Li dio un cambio de rectitud, a una dulzura y un brillo en los ojos- ¿Así que estás en palacio?- dijo ella con calma (no como se conocieron la primera vez).

-¿Tomoyo?- preguntó Yue observando a Meiling y después a Sakura y a Li.- ¿Tomoyo? ¿Por qué le dices Tomoyo?-preguntó él, bastante intrigado.

-¿Por qué Meiling está aquí?-preguntó Sakura mirándole.  Meiling los observaba a ambos- Dime Shaoran ¿Qué hace Meiling aquí?- algo celosa.  Recordando algo que pasó en aquellos días que viajaba con Li en los caminos y se dirigían a palacio....

**-------------Flash Back--------------**

 _-¡¡¡Shaoran!!!-dijo la chica con voz potente._

_-¿Shaoran?- preguntó Sakura._

_-Te extrañé mucho- dijo Meiling desde su caballo al acercarse al par._

_-¿Tomoyo? –preguntó Yamasaki- ¿Adonde vas con el jefe?_

_-¿Tomoyo? –dijo Meiling observando a la chica de arriba abajo.  Le miró como un bicho.  Un bicho que necesitaba ser eliminado.  _

_-¿qué haces aquí Meiling?-preguntó Shaoran cambiando totalmente su temperamento al como el que llevaba con Sakura.  Ahora le hablaba fuerte y con voz de comando._

_-¿cómo que qué hago? Tenemos meses sin verte, quise venir a verte- dijo sonriéndole._

_-¿Disculpa?-preguntó Sakura._

_-¿Qué quieres niña?-. dijo Meiling con falta de respeto.. según Yamasaki le había dicho, Tomoyo era solo una dama de compañía.  El pensaba que Sakura era Tomoyo y viceversa- ¿Que es lo que quieres? ¡¡habla!!_

_-Meiling- dijo Li mirándole- Un poco mas de respeto..._

_-¿por qué tendría que hacerlo?-_

_-por que ella...- pero Sakura le interrumpió._

_-No...por favor.- dijo ella mirándole para que guardara silencio- ¿Tu eres?_

_-Si te interesa tanto saberlo, soy Li Meiling....su Prometida...Shaoran y yo nos vamos a casar ¿y tu eres Tomoyo, no?_

_-Así es- dijo ella mirándole- Li no me había dicho que tenía novia..._

_-¡¡PUES SI LA TIENE!! Y TE LO ADVIERTO, ALEJATE DE EL ¡¡Es mío!!_

_-Meiling...- dijo Li tratando de controlar a su prima- sabes que no puedes estar aquí....¿Qué rayos viniste a hacer aquí?_

_-Disculpa por preocuparme por ti Shaoran-dijo Meiling fingiendo tristeza en su voz- ¿Acaso tu novia no puede venir a visitarte? _

_-Meiling, tengo que cumplir con unas encomiendas. Espérame en el campamento..._

_-¿Qué encomiendas puedes hacer que necesites de ella?_

_-No es tu asunto- dijo Li mirándole- vete al campamento..- dándole la orden a su caballo, avanzó por el camino._

_-Espérame Li-. Dijo Sakura adelantándose también.- gusto en conocerte- dijo con una sonrisa..._

_-Aléjate de Shaoran niña- dijo Meiling mirándoles marcharse._

**----------Fin del Flash back-------------**

En ese momento, lo recordaba. mirando a Li y después a Meiling.  No dejaba de observarles a ambos.  Li no recordaba aquel encuentro que tuvieron con Meiling ese día.  Sakura si recordó.  Sentía como su corazón, podía sentirle un dolor en su corazón, en todo su cuerpo. –Por supuesto- dijo Sakura observando a Li a los ojos- Tu prometida...- señalando a Meiling.  Meiling no  comprendía en ese momento la actitud de la chica.  
  
      Yue estaba sorprendido.  Escuchó cuando Meiling le dijo a Li que rompía la relación que tenían, por el simple hecho que podía darse cuenta que Li no estaba interesado en ella. Ahora, Sakura sale y actúa de esa manera, notándose en su comportamiento, frialdad, dolor, distancia y penuria.

-Espera Sakura- dijo Li, tratando de acercarse a la joven pero esta retrocede- no es lo que tu crees....ya no...

-¿Sakura?-preguntó Meiling.

-Será mejor que salgamos- dijo Yue observando a las dos chicas que estaban observando perplejas la discusión.  Les sorprendía el hecho de que el soldado, se dirigiera con tanta confianza a la princesa. Salieron inmediatamente, dejando al trío allí. En silencio, observándose Li y Sakura a los ojos mientras Meiling, observaba tanto a uno, como al otro.

-Con permiso- dijo Sakura como respuesta, antes de salir por la puerta por la cual había ingresado.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado aquí?-preguntaba Meiling observando a su primo mientras estaba cabizbajo.  -¿Shaoran? ¿Y porque le dices Sakura? ¿No que su nombre es Tomoyo?

-Meiling- dijo Li una vez se vieron solos en la habitación- Sakura es ella...ella es la princesa Sakura.- Meiling pudo percibir por primera vez, preocupación y tristeza en el tono de voz de su primo.

-¿Acaso tu y ella? ¿Shaoran?—presintiendo por su sexto sentido o intuición femenina, que algo había pasado. -¿Qué ocurre?

-No lo sé Meiling- dijo el mirándole- pero creo que es mejor así...- dijo el mirándole- he sido transferido a laborar afueras de palacio para encontrar a Lobo- mirando a su prima.- lo nuestro, era imposible...

-¿Lo nuestro?- repitiendo e inmediatamente recordó algo- Lo que Kaho predijo- dijo Meiling mirándole- lo que ella pensaba que ocurriría ¿Si pasó entonces?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Estas enamorado de ella, no? Tantas discusiones entre ustedes, como Yamasaki decía...¿era por eso?

-No creo que empezara ahí... pudo haber sido después, pudo haber sido antes- dijo Li con toda confianza.  Para Meiling si significaba entonces, que Li si le interesaba.  Li no era tan abierto a sus sentimientos con nadie.  Le sorprendía que en esos momentos, lo fuese con ella.

-Un momento- dijo Meiling mirándole- ¿Es la princesa Sakura? –Li asentía con el rostro- ¿Ella es la prometida de Xiao?- señalando a la puerta que daba a la habitación de su alteza- ¿Te has enamorado de la prometida de Xiao?

No dijo que si.  Tampoco dijo que no.  Quedándose inmóvil mientras su prima se ponía de pie y caminaba  a la ventana.  Por dos minutos guardaron silencio, hasta que ella dijo- Ella siente lo mismo por ti...

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices?-haciéndole reaccionar. 

-Bueno- dijo ella mirándole- por un simple soldado no iba a comportarse como lo hizo...-sonriéndole para darle ánimos.- te lo digo yo: por una persona simple, una no tiene un ataque de celos, como el que ella acaba de demostrar...

-No creo que sean celos...

Meiling comenzó a reírse estruendosamente delante de su primo.  El tenía cara de sorprendido ante aquella carcajada de la joven- pero claro que son celos- dijo ella riéndose aun- está celosa del verme aquí... algo....- enseriándose- ¿le dijiste acaso lo que sientes?

-Mas o menos- sonrojándose sutilmente- ¿por qué?

-las chicas no nos ponemos celosas por el simple hecho de hacerlo...debemos estar seguras de los sentimientos de aquella persona con nosotros, para dar a demostrar tales celos... es lo mas normal... –y tomando nuevamente su compostura, dijo- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Lo dejaré así- dijo Li mirándole- he sido transferido para trabajar fuera de palacio supuestamente, buscando a Lobo- observando la puerta- es en cierta forma mejor...así no hay nada de por medio...

-Excepto tus sentimientos por ella- dijo Meiling- Si ella es la prometida de Xiao y por si acaso o coincidencia, Xiao se entera de los sentimientos de ambos ¡¡¡Será su fin!! Para ambos...

-No pienso permitir que algo le pase a ella- dijo Li mirándole- mientras los Tukishiros la protejan, todo estará bien...además si Xiao se entera, no será por coincidencia...sabes que no creo en eso...

-no crees es una cosa distinta, a que si existan...- dijo Meiling mirándole- ¿No le dirás que te vas?

-Es mejor que no lo sepa- dijo el mirándole- así la despedida será menos dolorosa...

-Para quien ¿para ella o para ti?-preguntó la chica teniendo la razón. – Por favor....- dijo ella acercándose a su primo mientras estaba sentado- Shaoran...hay un plan, un plan para deshacerte de ti...tiene que ser por esto...no lo se- mirándole observar.

-¿Qué sabes?

-Solo lo que escuché.  Que los del consejo de Xiao no te quieren cerca de él...harán lo que sea para deshacerte de ti... ahora que te han dado la orden de irte de palacio ¿Qué te asegura que ahí no será la oportunidad que buscan para matarte? Shaoran por favor, cuídate mucho... si no es por mi, hazlo por la causa- mirándole- hazlo por ella....

-No le digas que me voy- dijo él, poniéndose de pie y sin responderle de nada de los planes de los consejeros de Xiao para deshacerse del soldado.- te lo prohíbo Meiling- dijo el mirándole bastante serio- ni una palabra.....- caminó hasta la puerta y cerrándola tras de si, Meiling vio marcharse a su primo.

-Bueno.... pero no soy buena cumpliendo promesas, ordenes o en todo caso, escuchándote Shaoran- dijo ella tocando sutilmente en la puerta de la recamara de la princesa.   Sin escuchar la señal, ingresó cerrándola tras de si. 

-Ah Meiling- dijo Sakura mirándole y fingiendo una sonrisa- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Su alteza- dijo ella haciendo una reverencia- quiero disculparme con usted...- pero Sakura la hizo ponerse de pie.

-Meiling, no lo hagas- dijo ella sonriéndole y tomando sus manos entre las de ella.- no te preocupes...tu no sabías que era yo...

-Se nota que es una persona muy benevolente- dijo ella mirándole-

-trátame de tu, por favor.

Sonriéndole sutilmente, dijo- Con razón Shaoran está enamorado de ti...- mirándole mientras de la impresión Sakura tomaba asiento y se sonrojaba. No llevaba ropajes reales o corona en esos momentos.- Shaoran es un chico que necesita a alguien sencilla a su lado, debes de ser especial también para que él se haya fijado en ti... 

-¿cómo sabes tu, eso?-preguntó Sakura sorprendida- no creas...- recordando que era, aquella chica para Li.

-Es demasiado buena- dijo ella hablando del carácter de Sakura – se que con usted será feliz... la observaba con tal devoción cuando ingresó allí- señalando al salón detrás de la puerta.- se que algo significa para él...

-pero: tu y él...- señalándola.  Se notaba la tristeza en su tono de voz.  Meiling sonrió dándole confianza.  Tuvo el atrevimiento de acercarse a la princesa y abrazarle.

-Somos primos-dijo ella en un susurro.- siempre lo hemos sido.  Aceptó el compromiso sin haber amor de su parte...solo eso, amor... era todo lo que pedía y a usted, se lo obsequia por montones...hay que ser muy ciego para no percatarse de aquello ¿No?

-Meiling...yo no quería...

-No niegue lo que es inevitable...es notable sus sentimientos.... los de ambos....- dijo ella abrazándole.- pero si le haces sufrir un solo momento, te juro que te mato- dijo ella lo que ocasionó una risa departe de Sakura.

-Lo prometo- dijo ella mirándole.

-¿Qué pasará con Xiao?- preguntó Meiling al separarse de la joven- ¿Lo amas?

Negando con la cabeza dijo- no lo amo.... fue un matrimonio arreglado....nada bueno puede salir de todo eso...

-que no se percate de sus sentimientos..._ dijo Meiling mirándole- Xiao es frío, maléfico y despiadado... si se da cuenta...no quiero ni imaginármelo... y mas ahora que...

-¿Qué?-preguntó Sakura.

-Nada- dijo Meiling- solo quiere mucho a mi primo...el necesita alguien como tu...

-lo haré Meiling.  Créeme que lo haré...

-Se que lo harás- dijo ella mirándole.  En ese momento, alguien toca  a la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo la princesa.  En ese momento, una de las chicas que, momentos antes estaban en el otro salon, entra con un sobre extendido y dice- majestad: es una invitación para tomar el almuerzo donde el lord Hiraguizagua... lo acaba de traer su mensajera y asistente...

-¿Nakuru?-preguntó Sakura tomando el sobre con el sello con cera de color azul intenso.  Leyendo el contenido dice- es cierto...dice que me acompañe Shaoran...que tiene algo que decirnos a ambos, además nos invitan a almorzar- brillándole los ojos- eso es genial- observando a la joven sonreírle sutilmente- al menos que ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

-No lo creo- dijo ella negando con su cabeza- tienes que hablar con mi primo y decirle que las cosas están bien entre ustedes....debes hacerlo- prácticamente empujándole- así que termine de alistarse y mientras ella- señalando a la chica- busca a mi primo para que le diga...- señalándole que haga lo que le decía.  – yo me quedaré aquí con ella... y escondiéndome de Xiao...lo ultimo que necesito es que llegue a verme...

-¿por qué?-preguntó Sakura mirándole- ¿qué te hizo? ¿Acaso conoces al rey?

-¿yo? No nada que ver...- dijo ella mintiéndole- solo que se lo que mi primo me ha dicho ¿Qué esperas? Ve a vestirte....

-muy bien .-dijo la princesa dándose por vencida de la insistencia de la joven.

-¿Y tu que esperas?- dijo Meiling mirando a la chica- ve a buscar a mi primo...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Cuarenta minutos después, Li salía de palacio acompañado de la princesa.  Yue se quedó en el castillo.  Meiling vio cuando estos se marcharon juntos.  Horas después estaban en la residencia de Eriol Hiraguizagua.  Llegando Sakura dijo que no necesitarían el carruaje de palacio para regresar y con ello, vio cuando el carruaje se perdía a distancia. En todo ese tiempo de trayecto, ninguno dijo una palabra.

-Sakura- dijo Tomoyo vestida como toda una dama al verle entrar.- llegaste- pero no estaba sola.  Era acompañada por Eriol....

-Li – dijo Eriol mirándole- ¿cómo estás?

-ven Sakura- dijo Tomoyo llevándose a la chica por el pasillo- tengo que contarte tantas cosas que no tuve oportunidad de decirte anoche...

-Si- dijo ella marchándose por el pasillo sin observar detrás, donde dejaban a Eriol y a Li.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Eriol mirando el rostro de Li que estaba preocupado viendo a la princesa marcharse con su prima- ¿Algo que te preocupe, Li?

-no se si decirte- dijo el soldado- siempre bromeas con las cosas...con mis sentimientos, con mis problemas...

-También se como ser serio un par de horas, Li- dijo Eriol sonriéndole sutilmente- además somos en cierta forma, familia y lo sabes... ¿Qué te ayudo primo?- dijo el con tono burlesco.  

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero?-dijo el joven- siempre me tomas el pelo...

-cálmate...  a ver ¿Qué ocurre? Déjame adivinar.- una vez llegaron a la biblioteca de la residencia- acaso es por ¿Sakura?

-Si- dijo Li mirándole.

-Lo sabía- dijo el mirándole- era tan notorio anoche... se veían tan bien juntos...y existía cierta confianza mientras bailaban ¿qué ocurre?

-Sus sentimientos conmigo son fuertes, creo- aquí Eriol le observaba fijamente- Meiling me lo ha dicho...

-¿Meiling? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?

-Meiling está en palacio...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Mucho gusto alteza- dijo Kaho Mitzuki ante la presencia de la  joven princesa, una vez se encontró a Tomoyo y a la joven, camino a una salita.- Es un gusto finalmente conocerla...había escuchado tanto de usted, pero no nos habían presentado formalmente.... 

 -Me parece que le vi anoche...- dijo Sakura respondiendo el saludo.- ¿En la fiesta?

-Así es- dijo asintiendo.- estoy quedándome unos días con el Señor Eriol, quien amablemente me ha cedido un espacio en su casa...

-El Señor Eriol le dijo que no es problema- dijo Tomoyo mirándole- ¿y? Cuéntame- tomándole del brazo y dirigiéndola a una de las sillas- ¿adonde te desapareciste anoche? Tuvimos que salir antes de que aparecieras ¿dónde estabas?

-disculpen- dijo Kaho- tengo que hablar con Nakuru acerca de unos encargos...- caminando con unos papeles en mano.

-Es tan extraña-dijo Tomoyo observándole hablando de Kaho- pero tan amable- dijo mirándole- pero...

-Pero ¿Qué?-. preguntó Sakura.

-Pero hay algo extraño: hay algo detrás del Señor Eriol y esa mujer... existe algo...

-¿A que te refieres?

-Lo que ocurre es que algo pasó anoche, Sakura... Algo que provocó que nos retiráramos con tanta prisa de la fiesta... vinimos con ella en el carruaje... conoce todos los rincones de la casa y existe cierta confianza con el Señor Eriol y ella...

-No se que pueda ser...- dijo Sakura mirándole- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Eriol?

-No puedo hacer tal cosa, Sakura- dijo Tomoyo- no puedo...

-¿por qué no?

-Por el simple hecho de que soy inferior a él...no puedo interrogarle acerca de eso...

-¡¡No digas eso!!_ dijo Sakura alzando su voz- no eres inferior a nadie en ningún momento... eres mi prima, Tomoyo...eso te hace miembro de la corona...el problema es que tu nunca has querido darte la posición que te mereces...- tomándole por las manos- por lo que parece, le agradas mucho a Eriol....mucho... ¿qué piensas de él?

-Que es una persona bastante amable y educada....

-¿Solo eso?

-Sakura- dijo ella negando con la cabeza- que me haya llevado a la fiesta era solo para acercarse a ti y a Li (no se cuales sean las razones) ... pero solo eso...

-Pues ha sido muy atento contigo... creo que se interesa en ti... y tienes mas oportunidades que yo al acercarte a alguien que te guste...- observando hacia a un lado- yo estoy condenada... pero tu....tu puedes alcanzar la felicidad...

-¿A que te refieres?- observándole- ¿Acaso tu y Li...

-Ay Tomoyo- dijo Sakura alarmada.—si tu solo supieras...- comenzando a darle detalles de  lo ocurrido en los jardines con Li, lo que escuchó de Labios de Yue...todo.

***-*-*-*-*-*-* En otro lado de la casa *-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Entonces...- dijo Li contándole la misma historia a Eriol quien le observaba caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación mientras el estaba sentado en un sillón de terciopelo color rojo, delante de la chimenea (que en esos momentos estaba apagada) – no pude resistirme...- aquí Eriol sonríe complacido – no se que me pasó...lo ultimo que recuerdo es que la besaba sutilmente... y su hermano la llamaba...- colocando sus manos sobre la cabeza.- me retiró de su lado...

-¿Tan mal lo hiciste, Li?-preguntó Eriol en tono burlesco.

-No sabelotodo- dijo Li de manera cortante- para protegerme...diciéndome que si nos encontraban, sería el fin...

- y dices que no recuerdas nada entre el encuentro mientras lloraba y el beso...¿cierto?

-¿Acaso no recuerdas nada de lo que te dije?- dijo Li mirándole de mala gana.- no voy a repetirlo...

-No es necesario, solo bromeo Li- dijo Eriol mirándole- te has enamorado de ella ¿Cierto?

-No lo se...- dijo el mirándole- nunca, nunca me había pasado esto ¡¡justo ahora!! En peor momento no me pudo haber pasado...

-Querrás decir en mejor momento... porque es bueno que te haya pasado...

-¿A que te refieres con bueno? Xiao me ha sacado de palacio...esta es mi ultima misión con ella...he sido asignado a encontrar a Lobo...

-¡¡Perfecto!!- dijo Eriol mirándole- ¿No comprendes? – mirándole- tendrás contacto con tu ejercito mas directo y con los rebeldes...distribuirás personalmente la estrategia y a los grupos...mejor momento y mejor propósito para acabar con todo esto... ¿lo harás antes de la boda?

-Pero la boda es en dos semanas a partir de anoche... es imposible...

-Pues – dijo el escuchando voces de chicas que se acercaban y volteando al joven soldado- mejor momento que este no existe ¿Cierto?

-Eriol ¿y bien? ¿qué te pareció la fiesta de anoche?-preguntó Sakura con mucha confianza- gracias por llevar a Tomoyo...

-Fue un placer para mi...-dijo Eriol observando a la princesa y a Daijurij- pero el honor fue mas mío por ella cederme el placer de su compañía...

Aquí, Tomoyo se sonrojó.  Sakura los observaba. Li, respiró profundo y dijo- Tengo algo que decirte....

-¿A quien?- preguntaron los tres.  Li todo sonrojado y con la vista en alto, señaló a Sakura y dijo – sabes que tenemos que hablar...

-Será mejor que los dejemos solos- dijo Eriol tomando a Tomoyo del brazo y escoltándola a otro lado de la casa.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Sakura mirándole- ¿qué quieres que hablemos? – dijo ella un poco cortante pero sin perder la compostura.

-Es sobre Meiling....

-¿Qué hay con ella?-dijo ella mirándole- la culpa la tengo yo ¿Sabes? Algunas veces soy tan distraída ¿Cómo no me pude dar cuenta de lo que pasaba? ¿cómo no me pude recordar que ustedes estaban comprometidos?

- Fue una tontería...- y meditando dijo- ¿cómo que estaban? ¿cómo sabes que el compromiso se rompió?

-Porque ella habló conmigo –dijo Sakura mirándole- al menos, que ¿Quieres casarte con Meiling?

-Es mi prima...le hice esta tonta promesa para que no perdiera la cabeza...

-Lo hiciste porque te preocupas por ella...

-Pero no como me preocupo por ti, Sakura- dijo el que provocó que la chica se sonrojara.

-Muchas gracias- dijo ella.

-Pero no es de eso que quiero hablarte...

-¿De que entonces?

-Es algo mas importante... una orden que me fue dada, temprano en la mañana...no se como tomarás las noticias...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Es importante que estas informaciones lleguen a los rebeldes cabecillas en la fronteras norte y oeste- dijo Kaho observando a Nakuru mientras ambas estaban sentadas en la mesa de la cocina.  No había nada mas que ellas.

-pero ¿Eriol aprobó esto?.- observando las estrategias de ataque que eran mostradas- ¿primero los puestos de guardia fronterizos?

-Se ha registrado un movimiento mas de guardias al norte...- dijo Kaho observando a Nakuru..- Eriol y yo hablamos anoche cuando llegamos aquí... algo se planea si este movimiento es al norte...

-¿Una invasión a las tierras de Norte? ¿Con el rey aquí?

-No se lo que Xiao planea o sus consejeros en todo caso, pero es grande...

-¿cómo lo haremos llegar?

-Nosotras lo haremos – dijo Kaho mirándole- tu irás al oeste; yo iré al norte...

-Es muy peligroso- dijo Nakuru alterándose- mas para usted: la andan buscando para matarle...

-Tenemos que evitar que el rey del Norte sea traicionado... pero estando en palacio con Xiao, todo es posible...

-¿Qué sugieres?-preguntó Nakuru.

-Lo discutí con Eriol: sacarlo de palacio lo antes posible...

-¿cómo harán eso?- preguntó Nakuru.

-Simplemente no lo se...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-No puedes irte así nada mas- decía Sakura ante la noticia revelada por el soldado y sin darle crédito a sus oídos.- no puedes...- meditando unos momentos.- hablaré con Xiao...no puede hacer eso...

-Tengo que hacerlo- decía el guardia mirándole enternecido- por favor, no te pongas triste...

-¿Es por mi, cierto? ¿Por nosotros? ¿es eso?- comenzando unas lagrimas a asomarse en sus ojos.

-no lo creo- dijo él acercándose. Estaban solos en aquel balcón en la residencia de Hiraguizagua.  No se habían percatado que Tomoyo, ni mucho menos Eriol,  se habían retirado de aquel lugar, dándole  a la pareja un poco de privacidad. –no puedo resistirme al verte llorar- dijo él acercándose y retirando sus lagrimas con la yema de sus dedos de aquel blanco rostro.

-Lo se- dijo ella sonriendo nerviosamente.  

El levantó con su índice el rostro de la joven por el mentón y dijo –sin mal no recuerdo, me debe algo "alteza"

-¿qué cosa?-preguntó ella inocentemente.  Comenzó a sonrojarse inexplicadamente.  El se sonrió sutilmente ante el rostro de la joven.

-Bueno.... no estamos en los jardines...y nadie nos interrumpirán aquí- con un brillo especial en los ojos. 

En ese momento, el corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir mas acelerado.  Instintivamente y mientras el joven acercaba su rostro al de ella, ella cerró sus ojos. Esta vez, igual que la primera vez, fue un beso sutil, rozando sus delicados labios. Ella se dejó besar.  Pero se  percataba que estaba bastante nerviosa. Todo su ser temblaba. Li se percató de eso. 

Separándose de los labios de la joven, dijo sonriendo sutilmente- no voy a lastimarte....jamás permitiría lastimarte, mi Sakura...- sujetándola ahora desde sus hombros.

-Lo se- dijo ella mirándole decidida- lo siento.- sonriéndole sutilmente.

-Es normal – dijo Li mirándole- ahora ¿dónde nos quedamos?- besándole nuevamente pero esta vez, Sakura no tembló.  No dudó. Se dio cuenta que se había enamorado de él. Le atraía lo que sentía en esos momentos.  Era la única persona que le trataba como una persona normal.  No como princesa, no como hermana, no como asignación.  Shaoran al besarle ahora de una manera mas intensa, hizo con ello que Sakura separara sus labios y dejara que Li profundizara mas su beso. 

-Sakura- dijo Li mirándole una vez se separaron de aquel beso- tengo algo para ti- extrayendo algo de su bolsillo- creo que te pertenece...

-Es ¡¡¡Mi medallón!!! -Dijo ella mirándole sorprendida- ¿Cómo? – observándolo en las manos del joven.

-Lo recuperé.- dijo él mirándole- a Lobo le fue entregado...he querido dártelo...pero...-en ese momento, ella le abraza de la emoción- muchas gracias- dijo ella con la voz entrecortada.- gracias infinitas....era de mi madre...te lo agradezco tanto Shaoran.- el se lo colocó en su cuello.

El sonrió sutilmente quedándose abrazados momentáneamente. 

-¡¡¡Que lindos se ven!!- dijo Tomoyo desde lo lejos con papel y carbón en las manos mientras realizaba trazos a grandes rasgos para captar ese momento.

-¿qué haces?-preguntó Eriol detrás de ella.

-Lo mismo que tu- dijo ella mirándole- ¿se ven soñados, no?

-¿puedo verlo?- refiriéndose al dibujo.

-Claro – dijo ella  mientras él se acercaba para observarlo.  Inclinó su cabeza quedando casi a la altura de la joven.  En un momento que esta se distrajo, la atrajo para si.  Ella estaba tan sorprendida.  

-En los últimos días que he pasado en tu compañía, no pienso en otra cosa que no seas tu, Tomoyo...

-Por favor- dijo ella mirándole y dejando caer el carbón y el papel- Señor Eriol....yo... – pero este le hizo callar.

-No me llames por señor...te lo he dicho...- dijo el mirándole- ¿cómo me ves? ¿qué sientes por mi? ¿acaso no sientes lo mismo que yo?

-Señor Eriol...no me pida que le responda eso... ahora mismo... yo...- dudando en silencio.

Eriol exhaló profundamente.  Estaba decepcionado. En realidad, no sabía que Sentía la joven por él. Pero él, si sabía lo que sentía por ella. 

-Está bien-dijo el dando dos pasos atrás.- no puedo forzar que un sentimiento nazca de ti...no puedo...no podemos forzar a lo que no queremos...no deseamos...

-te pido por favor.-dijo ella que atrajo su mirada- que me de un poco mas de tiempo... solo eso le pido...es que lo que siento, no se lo que siento...no lo he sentido nunca por nadie...tengo que cerciorarme ¿me comprende?

-Claro-dijo el mirándole- pero algunas veces....es mejor no pensar las cosas: mas bien, actuarlas- observando a Sakura y a Li abrazados. Dejó a la joven de pie sola mientras caminaba al otro lado, con destino a la puerta de la residencia.

-Lo siento tanto- dijo Tomoyo- pero solo soy una dama de compañía y la sangre real corre por sus venas...lo siento Eriol.- dijo finalmente.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Guardaba silencio todo el trayecto nuevamente a palacio.  Iba en el carruaje de Eriol mientras este observaba al exterior.  Parecía distraído. Alejado de todo aquello. Pero ella misma estaba nostálgica. Tuvo que despedirse de Li. Este le dijo que como Xiao prácticamente lo sacó de palacio no podría volver. Solo le pidió que cuidara de su prima por él, la cual estaba convenientemente escondida en sus aposentos.  

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Dos días después *-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Este es el lugar- decía el soldado Tukishiro vestido con ropas civiles y humildes, mientras montaba un caballo de color gris.- pero ahora ¿Por donde?.- se encontraba en medio de un bosque.  Solo veía alrededor árboles y arbustos.  De repente, seis sujetos saltaron de las alturas de aquellos árboles rodeando a Yukito y apuntándole con rudimentarias armas hechas de ramas (arcos y flechas) y espadas.

-Alto ahí- dijo uno de los hombres mirándole- ¿Qué haces tan alejado del camino? – sonriéndole- ¿Acaso te perdiste?

-No – dijo Yukito mirando a cada uno y manteniéndose en alerta- busco al que se hace llamar Lobo ¿Lo conocen? 

-No sabía que el señor Lobo recibiría visitas- dijo uno de los hombres- ¿quién lo busca?

-Eso no es de su incumbencia- dijo Bajando de su caballo- ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?

-¿Está sordo?-preguntó una voz femenina detrás de unos árboles- ya le dijeron ¡¡Vuelva por donde vino!!

-Tengo que hablar con él...- observando a la que tenía voz de mujer...

-Bajen sus armas- dijo un hombre saliendo de uno de los escondites- bájenlas ¿Para que le busca señor? 

Viéndole detenidamente dijo - ¿Sabe como puedo encontrarlo? ¿o llevarme a él? Es urgente...

-¿De que se trata?

-Primeramente, ¿Con quien hablo señor?

-Me llamo Terada- dijo El hombre mirándole- ¿Cuál es su asunto con Lobo?

-Es sobre Xiao...- pero no pudo terminar de decir esa oración. Los demás se le acercaban violentamente.

-¡¡Es un espía ¡!- dijo uno.

-¡¡Traidor!!- dijo otro de los allí presentes.

-¡¡Córtele la cabeza y pongámosla en el inicio del bosque como advertencia.!!

-Silencio- dijo Terada.  La chica se acercó a su lado mientras este decía- no es como trabajamos...ese es Xiao quien lo hace...

-¿Qué sugieres entonces?- dijo la jovencita.  Tenía espada en mano.  Su cabello era un café intenso y ojos marrones.  No tendría mas que la edad de la princesa Sakura.

-Llevémoslo a donde Lobo- dijo Terada- que él decida que hacer...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-* veinte minutos después *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Te noto distraído- dijo Naoko, sirviéndole agua en una mesa...- ¿algo que te moleste?

-Tengo muchas cosas en mente, es todo- dijo Lobo en esa mesa mientras tenía mapas del palacio y de la ciudad, además de comunicados de quienes le apoyaban en el movimiento. Sabía que no tendría mucho tiempo.  – el tiempo se acaba...

-Vamos con ventaja- en ese momento se fija en un extremo- llegaron Rika y el padre Terada.

-Lobo- dijo Terada observando al joven con el antifaz colocado- Este joven lo busca...

Observando a donde Terada señalaba y sorprendido de verle allí, dijo- ¿Tukishiro? – olvidándose de que alguna vez haya dicho su apellido- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿por qué no estás con la princesa?

-¿La princesa?- preguntaron allí, Rika, Terada y Naoko.

-¿le conozco señor? ¿cómo sabes que me apellido Tukishiro?- preguntó el joven.

Enseriando su rostro, Li dijo- Llévenlo a mi casa... hablaré con el luego...¡¡Pero vigílenlo!!!

-¿Quién es el?-preguntó Terada a Li una vez Tukishiro fue escoltado por dos mas...

-El guardia personal de la princesa.... pero si él está aquí ¿Quién cuida de Sakura?

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Comentarios de la autora: Gracias especiales a Haru por las felicitaciones y los buenos deseos... jjajajaja me hizo su comentario del capitulo anterior y de este... A Naiko...quien se enojó al ver donde dejé el otro capitulo... pero no puede durar mucho enojada conmigo.**

**Gracias a Sailor60 por la preciosa postal que recibí de navidad.  Estaba lindísima....gracias tb a Naiko por su mensaje tb.  Gracias a todos ustedes que me expresaron sus buenos deseos en estas navidades... además de las felicitaciones por la historia...y por las grandes dosis de "mala" que me dejaron en los reviews...gracias a Andrea quien me escribe al correo y trato de responderle cuando puedo... le ha encantado esta historia (me alegro mucho)...**


	2. El bosque encantado del sur, y el ataque...

**La Princesa del cerezo y el lobo rebelde./**

**Por Crystal*-**

**Nota basado en los personajes de Sakura Card Captor...By Clamp./**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/**

Capitulo Dos: "El bosque encantado del Sur y el ataque del Lobo" 

" Llegó la hora para la princesa, de iniciar su viaje para encontrarse con su prometido, el Rey Xiao.  El Rey Touya se despidió de ella esa noche, pues sabía que le dolería aun mas despedirla en la mañana, al momento de su viaje.  Ademas, por asuntos de estado, el mismo no la acompañaría al  Sur, pero no por mucho menos, se la confiaba a uno de sus mas fieles servidores, como lo que era, la joya mas preciada de todo el reino y de si, mas que su vida misma, su hermana..."

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Todo está listo para mañana- dijo Yue al Rey una vez dejó bien segura a la princesa en su alcoba despues de la visita del rey Touya a las mismas. Actualmente conversaba con él y con Yukito, quien estaba de pie, al lado de su hermano y ante la presencia del rey.  Touya despachó a los demás soldados personales de la habitacion.  Se puso de pie y se dirigió a uno de las mesas que había en el inmenso salon.  

Yukito y Yue le siguieron a su indicacion.  Desplegando un mapa que mostraba todo el continente en donde habitaban dijo seriamente- aun creo que es un riesgo llevarla por tierra,  y miren que no quiere escolta...

-Su majestad, si me permite...- dijo Yukito- es mejor por tierra.  Nadie sospecharía que en estos tiempos, alguien se arriesgaria a llevarla por esta ruta.- señalando el camino de los mercaderes y comerciantes- con un carruaje sin la insignia pensarán que solo es mercancia para comercializar.

-¿Qué pasará con los soldados?- preguntó Touya mirando a su fiel servidor- ¿Alguna idea?-preguntó mirando a Yue.

-Confiaría en los instintos de mi hermano, majestad- dijo el joven- tomando esta ruta- mientras señalaba con su dedo- y utilizando los soldados vistiendo como mercaderes y no como la guardia, tendremos mas éxito de cruzar que vistiendo como representantes de la seguridad...así tendríamos mas posibilidades de pasar sin que los de la Rebelion Verde del Dragon nos ataque... llegaría a salvo en tres días, maximo.

-El Rey Xiao tiene varios subditos fieles en todo el camino, que podrán darles alojamiento- retirandose el anillo simbolico del sello de la corona dijo- Yuki, con esto tendrás una identificacion válida y estarás a salvo, además que no podrán creer que son ladrones o algo mas- mirando seriamente al joven mientras este tomaba el anillo y lo colocaba en su dedo- Aseguráte de que a Sakura no le pase nada; según mis informantes la situacion politica en el sur empeora... Estan en medio de una especie de guerra interna...los opositores al reinado de Xiao aumentan.

-Con todo respeto su alteza- dijo Yue observanodle- fuera de ser quienes somos, sus guardias personales, nos sentimos mas que sus amigos...sus hermanos- Touya sonrió sutilmente –asi como Sakura es nuestra hermana y se que esto viene desde el reinado de su padre, pero ¿no cree que una boda, en estos momentos con Xiao, es demasiado arriesgada? Si es derrotado, el rey puede ser fusilado...con él toda la familia real.  Sakura estaría en verdadero peligro.

-Agradezco tu sinceridad- dijo Touya mriadnole- pero no eres el primero que me expone esa teoría. Yukito y yo la hablamos esta mañana...estoy consciente de ello.  Pero tambien se que una alianza con el sur, uniriamos fuerzas y pondré a los soldados a disposicion de Xiao una vez la boda se realice, le ayudaré a deshacerse de sus enemigos internos y nosotros viviremos en paz... como fue la voluntad de mi padre.

-A costa de la felicidad de Sakura, Touya- dijo Yukito con toda confianza y olvidándose de formalidades- recuerdo el dia que te enteraste de todo eso...estallaste. era la primera vez que te veía tan enojado con tu padre.

-Mi padre me lo vino a decir cuando solo tenía...creo que doce o trece años- dijo recordando el pasado.- hice todo en mi poder para impedirlo, pero nada funcionó.  Sakura tiene que cumplir y yo también.  No puedo darme el lujo de llevar a esta nacion a la guerra.  No puedo sacrificar vidas de miles de inocentes cuando su destino, están en las manos de una sola persona...aunque, odio todo esto...

-Te prometo que cuidaré de la princesa con mi vida – dijo Yukito decidido.- para eso soy tu amigo primero, tu hermano y su fiel sirviente majestad.

-Pueden retirarse- dijo Touya- mañana será un día muy largo...para todos nosotros.

A su orden, ambos soldados se retiraron dejando a Touya a solas en el gran salon.  Estuvo en ese lugar hasta casi el amanecer, simplemente por la idea de perder a su hermana, de esa forma era aun algo que no aceptaba.  – si hubiese una manera...de impedir esta boda...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

El carruaje partió del castillo al medio día, con Sakura, Tomoyo y Yukito en su interior.  Alrdededor de ellos, en caballos andaban quince de los mejores soldados de la armada, vestidos como civiles comerciantes. Duraron solo dos días hasta poder alcanzar la frontera del sur. Yukito bajó del carruaje una vez llegaron al limite de ambos reinos, a mostrar el documento real del padre de Touya y el padre del Rey Xiao.  En esos momentos, Sakura que había conservado silencio por dos días, mientras viajaban en el carruaje por fin dijo algo.

-Es tan adorable- observando por la ventana a Yukito conversando amablemente con los soldados del puesto fronterizo- si tuviese una manera de renunciar al principado, por él lo haría.

-¡¡Majestad!!- dijo Tomoyo toda alarmada mientras tenía sus piernas ocupadas de carboncillos y papeles-No debe decir esas cosas, que tal si alguien la escuchara...

-¿acaso no ves que es un amor? – dijo ella- me gusta desde que tenía yo siete años...cuando entró a servir a palacio... estoy contenta de que me haya tocado que me escolte... no puedo ocultarlo.

-Pues debo admitir que estos dibujos suyos estan mas bonitos que los que comumente hago – dijo ella desplegando las hojas de todas las formas, siluetas de Sakura- sonrojada y con los ojos brillantes.

-No me dibujes que me da pena- dijo ella sonrojandose mas aun- no cambias, desde que te conozco te la pasas dibujandome.

-No hay mayor placer para mi que dibujarla Sakura-dijo Tomoyo.  En ese momento Yukito regresa al coche y continuan el recorrido.

Finalmente Yukito habla.- ha estado muy callada alteza- dijo el joven atrayendo la atencion se Sakura- ¿Algo que le moleste?

-No nada Yukito- dijo ella sonriendole y sonrojandose un poco.  Tomoyo aprovechó la mirada de su amiga, para comenzar nuevamente a dibujarla a ella.  En pocos momentos, el piso del carruaje estaba lleno de dibujos del rostro de su amiga.  Yukito solo sonreía y comenzó a ponerle tema de conversacion a Sakura para que esta soltara un poco y su estado de ánimo mejoró un poco.   Para la princesa, Yukito era un buen amigo además de que le gustaba mucho.  Por mucho tiempo olvidó lo del compromiso.  Al llegar el anochecer, se hospedaron en un castillo que pertenecía a un marqués amigo del rey Xiao quien esperaba su llegada.  Partieron despues del desayuno, al dia siguiente.

Iban Tomoyo y ella conversando cuando de repente se escucharon los cascos de los caballos deteniendose de repente.  Todo se volvió silencio.  Sakura y Tomoyo se observaron y despues observaron a Yukito.  Este dijo- no es nada.  Seguro que es solo un contratiempo- bajando del carruaje.- esperen aquí. – cerrando la puerta.

-¿Ves algo?- pregutnaba la princesa a Tomoyo quien trataba de ver por la ventana.

-No- dijo ella- parece        que es delante de nosotras. – observando a su amiga quien se mantenía en silencio delante de ella. Se percató que estaban cerca de un bosque que se desplegaba ante sus ojos por la ventana.  Ni las aves, ni las ramas de los arboles se movian.  Todo se habia vuelto silencio.

De repente una voz se escuchó que decía- En nombre de la rebelion del dragon rojo, identifinquense.- no era de nadie que conocian

-¿Dragón verde?- dijo Tomoyo casi en un susurro.

-¿Rebelion?- dijo Sakura al mismo tono que el de su amiga. 

-No den un paso atrás – dijo Yukito a los soldados, pero los de la rebelion no sabía si se trataba de un ejercito o de comerciantes.  Escuchaban caballos. Tomoyo en un momento, se arriesgó y mostró su rostro por una de las ventanas del carruaje y miró adelante.  De repente entró nuevamente su cabeza y dijo- son muchos, aproximadamente treinta personas...estan armadas con espadas y arcos.  Hay dos que están en caballos. Los demás a pie.-susurrando a Sakura.

Por primera vez, Sakura sintió temor. No , no era la primera vez. La primera vez fue cuando su hermano, fue coronado rey.  Sabía que quedaría sola, a pesar de haber sido muy pequeña, era una de las imágenes que recordaba.  Una de las muy pocas que venían a su mente ultimamente.

-Solo queremos pasar – dijo Yukito- dejenos ir en paz, y no ocasionaremos problemas...

-Ustedes- se escuchó una voz decir- ¿Son comerciantes?

-Asi es- dijo Yukito- llevamos una mercancia en el carruaje...no queremos problemas...

-Podriamos robarsela- se escuchó otra voz decir- y venderla o utilizarla para nuestra causa...-muchas voces se escucharon a favor.

-Lamento decirle Señor que no lo puedo permitir- dijo Yukito desenfundando su espada- tengo que llegar hasta la ciudad y a la mercancía no puede pasarle nada.

-¿Qué es la mercancía? ¿ oro? ¿Diamantes? ¿o armamento para que Xiao pueda pelear con nosotros?-preguntó el sujeto en el caballo. 

-No puedo decirle- dijo Yukito.  Pudo observar como el sujeto del caballo miró a su acompañante y sonrió sutilmente.

-Ustedes no son de por aquí- dijo el del caballo bajando la guardia.- son del norte...

-¿Disculpe?-preguntó Yukito sin bajar la guardia. 

-Los del norte son muy educados, y hacen cualquier cosa para evitar una guerra...incluso hacer tratos con el diablo- dijo el sujeto.  Sakura y Tomoyo podían escucharlo acercarse al carruaje.  – ustedes son pacificos. Mientras los demás territorios se tuvieron que rendir ante Xiao...y colocarse bajo su yugo, ustedes o su rey, no fue tocado. Aunque nadie sabe de que se trata...solo que un acuerdo fue hecho...-sus pasos se detuvieron.

-Por favor- dijo Yukito- esta es su ultima oportunidad de salir vivo...usted y toda su gente.  No nos importa los problemas que tengan con el Rey Xiao. Pero es importante para nosotros llegar a la ciudad antes del atardecer...

Todos los rebeldes allí presentes rieron. Incluso escucharon una risa proveniente del sujeto que escuchaban Sakura y Tomoyo acercarse.

-No.- dijo el que supuestamente parecía estar a cargo- no robaremos su pertenencia-dijo él mirandoles- tampoco tienen ustedes la culpa de ser tan débiles cuando el momento de defender su soberanía se refiere.  Pero lo que si soy, es justo- mirando a Yukito- escoge a alguien de tus hombres para que se bata en una pelea con mi mejor hombre- señalando a otro que estaba en el otro caballo.  Si el tuyo gana, los dejaré ir.  Si el mio gana, todos morirán.

Yukito asintió.  Sabía que tenía que buscar una manera de sacar a Sakura y a Tomoyo de las inmediaciones del bosque.  Sino ellos les harían daño. No lo permitiría.  Dijo- bien. Zhang, tu pelearás.

-Bien- dijo el sujeto- Yamasaki, haste cargo.-el sujeto del segundo caballo bajó y dio su espada a un compañero. Pasó al frente y esperó a Zhang.  En pocos momentos, se podía escuchar al interior del carruaje los puñetazos que se propinaban y los animos dados a sus representantes cada lado.

-Esto es atroz- dijo Tomoyo- majestad tenemos que hacer algo.  Si se percatan quien es usted, estará en peligro.  Tenemos que hacer algo.

-pero ¿Qué recomiendas?-preguntó a su amiga.

Esta guardando silencio unos momentos dijo- Quitese la ropa y coloquese la mia,  rápido.

-¿Qué?-

-Es lo unico que se me ocurre.- dijo despojandose de su ropa que era un vestido bastante sencillo y adecuado a su estatus. – no la lastimarán viendo que es una dama...no la prometida de Xiao. Deprisa – mientras ayudaba a quitarle el vestido, la tiara y todo lo demás.  Solo se quedó con la cadena que tenía el sello del reinado del Norte.  Una estrella incrustada en la base de una llave, que perteneció a su madre.  Pronto, ambas chicas estaban ocupando los lugares contrarios.  Justo cuando la princesa Sakura, se ajustaba el liston color azul de su vestido, alguien abrió la puerta del carruaje.

-¿Chicas?- dijo  a quien reconocieron como la voz que comandaba a los demás- ¿Esa es tu mercancía? ¿Chicas? –pensando lo peor- ¿acaso comercializas con chicas?- no fijandose en el vestuario de ambas jovenes.  

Sakura aterrada se percató que era un joven.  Vestía ropas humildes y su rostro estaba cubierto por un antifaz. Estaba su ropa limpia lo cual daba a entender que no era un comun ladron, aunque ella nunca en su vida había visto un ladrón.  O un vagabundo de todas maneras.  Podía percatarse que tenía el pelo color café y revuelto,. Algo despeinado. Pero lo que mas le impactaron fueron sus ojos, aquellos ojos color café intensos que por unos momentos no le retiraron la vista de encima. 

-Dejenlas en paz-dijo Yukito tratando de adelantarse pero uno de los hombres del joven, le colocó una espada en su cuello.

-Mejor digale a sus hombres que bajen las armas o no respondemos- dijo uno de los sujetos.

-Bajen las armas- dijo Yukito. En momentos, las armas de todos sus hombres estaban en el suelo.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo el sujeto quien aun estaba en la puerta del carruaje.  A diferencia de momentos antes, ahora su tono de voz era mas pausado y bajo.

-Por favor- dijo la princesa Sakura (pero él no sabía que era la princesa)- dejenos ir. Tenemos que llegar a la ciudad. Es muy importante.

-¿por qué hariamos eso?- dijo el segundo en comando acercándose.

-por que es importante- dijo ella.

-Bajen señoritas- dijo el joven a cargo.  A ver que ellas no se movían extendió su espada y la colocó en el cuello de Sakura.

-No- dijo Yukito viendo lo que pasaba.

-Esta bien- se escuchó la voz de Tomoyo- bajaremos-.  En esos momentos, el joven retira la espada del cuello de la chica y ella baja.  Detrás de ella, baja otra que se percata que trae ropas reales se percata que fue ella quien habló.

-Miren eso- dijo el otro chico de cabellos color café- si no estoy equivocado y si por lo que dice, jefe... que estos son del norte, apostaría mi cabeza a que esa es la princesa Sakura, hermana del rey Touya- señalando a la chica vestida con ropa real.

-¿por qué estan en el sur?- preguntaba el joven a Sakura. Yukito se percató que ambas chicas cambiaron sus identidades.

-vengo a negociar un tratado con el rey Xiao en representacion de mi hermano, el Rey.

-¿El rey Touya manda a chicas a negociar?- dijo el que respondía por Yamasaki quien en esos momentos tenía el labio roto dado por el encuentro con Zhang, el cual no terminó, debido al descubrimiento de su jefe.-Eso si que es moderno- todos estallan en carcajadas –pero si lo unico que hacen las mujeres, es ser bonitas y cocinar...

-Una princesa no sabe cocinar- gritó uno de los rebeldes que ocasionó risas entre sus compañeros.

-Las mujeres somos tan buenas líderes como los hombres- dijo Tomoyo lo que provocó que los demás guardaran silencio.

-Una princesa que tiene espiritu de lucha.- dijo el lider- me sorprende. Tiene la valentía de enfrentarnos, cosa que su hermano no la tiene.

- Su hermano es un hombre justo que supo que para evitar que miles mueran, a costa  una sola tiene que sacrificarse- dijo Sakura mirando al sujeto.  Sus impactantes ojos verdes era lo que mas llamaba la atencion en su mirada.- su padre también lo hizo cuando firmó la paz con Xiao.

EL sujeto guardó silencio por unos momentos, analizando lo dicho por la chica de pelo color café y dijo.- los dejaré ir con una condicion: los soldados inferiores, tendrán que regresar por donde vinieron.  Usted – señalando a Yukito- será el unico que irá a donde Xiao y le dirá que tenemos a  la embajadora del norte con nosotros- mirando a Tomoyo y luego a Sakura- y a su amiga. si quiere volver a verlas con vida...

-No voy a dejar a su alteza a solas- dijo Yukito- ninguno de nosotros lo hará...

-Lobo- dijo  Yamasaki- ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer?-dirigiendose al joven con el antifaz.

-Molestar un poco mas a Xiao- dijo el joven y dirigiendose a Yukito dijo- si te niegas o los tuyos.- dirigiendo su espada a Sakura- la chica se muere.

-No- dijo Yukito inmediatamente- está bien- mirando a sus hombres. 

En pocos momentos, Yukito subía a un caballo por un lado, mientras sus hombres, sin armas, se iban por el otro, con ruta al norte. Cuando Yukito y su corcel se perdían en la distancia, Lobo dijo- Tardarán dos días en llegar al rey Touya con las noticias.

-Damas- dijo Yamasaki cordialmente a las dos jovenes. – y su alteza- haciendo reverencia a Tomoyo- será mejor que se cambie de ropa. El lugar no es seguro para realeza.-  Todos los rebeldes se sonrieron. Bajaron todas las maletas del carruaje y comenzaron a buscar, joyas y algo de valor. Sakura tomó uno de los vestidos de Tomoyo y dijo.- Vistase dentro del carruaje.  Yo vigilaré la puerta. – Haciendo lo que Sakura le dijo, se introdujo al interior de carruaje.

-Bien hecho-dijo quien se hacía llamar Lobo- una excelente idea.- guardando su espada- no voy a lastimarla...no lastimo chicas...

-¿A que se refiere con eso de buena idea?- preguntó ella hablando autoritariamente.

-Será mejor que mantenga este perfil por un tiempo- dijo él mirandole y hablando por lo bajo para que los demás no escuchen y sin responder a su pregunta.- se quien es usted en verdad.  –dijo él mientras ella abría los ojos sorprendida.-¿cómo se llama? Pues no puedo llamarle su alteza ni nada por el estilo.

-Si sabe quien soy, debería entonces tratarme con mas respeto...

-no lo creo- dijo él dejando de mirarla—aquí somos todos iguales...no somos realeza.  El bosque es nuestra guarida... digame su nombre.-insistiendo.

-no quiero- dijo ella mirandole- además usted lo sabe ¿No? Si sabe quien soy...

-Bien- dijo él de mala gana-si quiere que juguemos,  es cierto- usted entonces es Ying Fa.

-¿Disculpa? ¿qué clase de nombre es ese? No me gusta para nada.

-¿Sabe lo que significa?- mirándole curiosamente.

-no- dijo ella y pensando unos instantes- ¿Qué significa?

-Te lo diré cuando seas mayorcita.- dijo el joven – tienes mucho que aprender acerca de respeto- en ese momento Tomoyo desciende del carruaje vistiendo un vestido muy sencillo de seda y listones aguamarina y azul celeste. –su majestad- dijo el haciendo reverencia.- bienvenida al bosque de los forajidos. Nuestro humilde hogar. –aun tenía su antifaz puesto.- le sugiero que no se separe del resto del grupo.  Se perdería....mientras usted como realeza al fin, cabalgará en ese caballo.- señalando uno de los caballos blancos del carruaje.- usted Ying Fa- mirando a Sakura- cabalgará conmigo.  No quiero que ambas se les ocurra escapar.

-¡¡Es usted un insolente!! –dijo Sakura alzando la voz.  Los rebeldes guardaron silencio ante lo dicho por ella—no nos puede tratar así. ¡¡le ordeno que nos trate con respeto!!

 - le recomiendo que no le hable así a Lobo, señorita- dijo Yamasaki- el es el rey aquí...

-No soy rey- dijo Lobo mirando por unos instantes a Sakura, esta volteó su mirada al otro lado.- Solo soy quien guía a la senda de la libertad...

-Ustedes lo que son, son comunes ladrones que no hacen otra cosa que robar...ni siquiera trabajan...- dijo ella de mala gana.

-Tiene que aprender mucho del mundo, señorita- dijo Lobo.

-¿Y supongo que piensa enseñarme?- dijo ella ofendida- no gracias, prefiero ir al pueblo, - comenzando a alejarse de Lobo. El hace una señal para que no la lastimen los demas hombres.

-No sobrevivirá hasta mañana- dijo Yamasaki- no es chica de espacios abiertos...es solo una muñequita de palacio.  

-¿Qué cosa dijo?- preguntó Sakura.  Esa era la gota que colmó el vaso. Su paciencia para discutir había terminado. Los demás rebeldes estaban riendose ante la ocurrencia de su compañero.

En ese momento el que se hacía llamar Lobo, sube agilmente a su caballo, de color marrón. Avanzó a donde Sakura estaba caminando. Tomando a Sakura por la cintura, la sube a su corcel y dice-será mejor que se sujete a las riendas bien- y susurrando en su oído- no quiero que se rompa su real cuello.

-¡¡Pero que insolente eres!!- dijo ella . él sonrió.  Nunca había conocido a alguien que le gustara discutir y desafiar tanto.  Y mucho menos, que fuese realeza, o en todo caso linda. En ese momento Yamasaki dijo -¿por qué no matamos a esa insolente chica?- señalando a Ying Fa- no la necesitamos...

-¿Cuestionas acaso mi decision, Yamasaki?- preguntó Lobo mirándole-

-No señor- dijo Yamasaki – jamas pero ¿Qué haremos con estas dos chicas?

-Le daremos un buen susto a Xiao- dijo Lobo comenzando a cabalgar con Sakura delante de él.- además no lastimamos mujeres ni niños ¿recuerdas?

-¡¡Que suerte la mía!!- dijo Ying Fa enojada- un insolente y prepotente...

-Tranquila- dijo Tomoyo- todo estará bien- comenzando a cabalgar al lado de Lobo.  Este sonrió sutilmente.

-Eso es lógica, majestad- dijo Lobo mirando a Tomoyo- Veremos como lo toma Xiao una vez no vea a su invitada llegar hoy.

-¿Qué piensa hacer?- preguntaba Tomoyo.

-Tranquila alteza- dijo él- no les pasará nada....solo que tengo que enviar un mensaje y quiero aprovecharlas a ustedes para ello...

Dicho esto, los demás miembros de los rebeldes se internaron entre los arboles pero de vez en cuando Sakura o mejor dicho, Ying Fa., podía verlos entre los arboles y los matorrales mientras los tres caballos se internaban mas y mas en el bosque, mientras el sol se ocultaba.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Comentarios: muchas gracias por los reviews.  Me ha entusiasmado en continuar la historia...un tanto distinta a las que escribo e inspirada en una noche de lluvia....los dejo sin avances para que las disfruten asi mas.  si quieren ponerse en contacto conmigo solo escribanme un review o en el correo y les responderé tan pronto como pueda. Trataré de no decepcionarlos.**

**Saludos a Hibari (gracias por la ayudadita) , a Naiko, a Maika a Andrea (en especial a ella, que agradezco todo su apoyo y sus opiniones acerca de las historias de CCs y de Harry Potter.) a Megumi y a Rinita, un saludo y espero saber de ustedes pronto.**

**Comentarios dudas o tomatazos a Sakura_journal@yahoo.com**


	3. La embajadora del Norte

**La Princesa del cerezo y el lobo rebelde./**

**Por Crystal*-**

**Nota basado en los personajes de Sakura Card Captor...By Clamp./**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/**

Capitulo 3: " La embajadora del norte" 

Comenzaron a internarse en el bosque ya hacía bastante tiempo. El sol penetraba entre las ramas espesas de los árboles de aquel inmenso lugar.  Podían escuchar las voces que se apagaban y volvían a escucharse en todo su alrededor.  Tomoyo cabalgaba en el corcel tranquila y analizando la situación.  Miraba a todos lados, buscando por donde habían venido o en todo caso, buscando quienes eran los que vigilaban todo el lugar.  

-Veo que presta atención- dijo Lobo a Tomoyo, lo que llamó la atención de Sakura, la cual guardó silencio desde el principio, desde que se internaron en ese bosque. Con él. Jamás nadie le había insultado o en todo caso, discutido una decisión.  Solo su hermano pero era su hermano y era el Rey. -¿Mira por donde escapar?

-Solo observo señor- dijo Tomoyo- ¿Cómo pueden tantas personas vigilar un bosque? ¿Cuántas personas conforman su rebelión?

-¿Por qué quiere saberlo?.- dijo Yamasaki adelantándose a los demás que caminaban y siguiendo el paso de los dos caballos delante- ¿Para poder servir de ayuda a Xiao y mandarnos a cazar como jabalís?

-Es lo que se merecen por secuestrar a dos chicas- dijo Sakura quien estaba entre los brazos de Lobo quien comandaba el grupo.

-Hasta que vuestra amiga habla- dijo él mirando al frente- ya pensé que el miedo le había hecho comer la lengua. 

-Cuando no tengo de que hablar, no lo hago señor- dijo ella solo mirando al frente.

-Es usted una damita insolente- dijo Lobo.

-Y usted señor, no tiene ningún respeto por las damas.

-Su alteza- dijo él mirando de reojo a Tomoyo- Su amiga es mas altanera que usted. ¿no estarán en los lugares equivocados?

-No lo creo señor- dijo Tomoyo mientras continuaba en su corcel y mirando atrás observó que su equipaje pero mas que todo, las pertenencias de Sakura eran llevadas por los demás sujetos.-¿Nos regresarán nuestras posesiones?

-No lo creo majestad- dijo Yamasaki desde su caballo.- aunque quien decide es Lobo...

-¿por qué le dicen Lobo?- preguntó Sakura.

-¿Acaso me pregunta a mi?- dijo el sujeto llevando a la "princesa" en su corcel.

-¿Acaso cree que hablo con su amigo?¡- dijo ella sarcásticamente.

-Vaya que si tiene un temperamento fuerte...

-Tengo que ser tan insolente como usted...- en ese momento, el caballo se detuvo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-. preguntó Tomoyo.  En ese momento, y observando al frente, pudo ver como una especie de "campamento" estaba instalado frente a sus ojos y en el medio del bosque.

-Lobo- dijo una chica de pelo color café y ojos color café que vestía con un trajecito color café se acercaba a ellos- ¿Dónde está?- buscando con su mirada a alguien.

-Aquí estoy – dijo el chico bajándose de su caballo- ¿Qué haces tu aquí?- abrazando sutilmente a la chica- ¿Chiharu?- cuando vio que esta lloraba.

-Se lo llevaron—dijo ella entre sollozos.- se lo llevaron a la prisión, que esta en la zona este, cerca de la costa....Mamá está destrozada...los soldados dijeron que me llevarán con ellos si no se pagan los impuestos...pero les dijimos que ya lo habíamos pagado...siempre quieren mas.

-¿Dónde está tu madre, Chiharu?-preguntó Yamasaki.

-Con tus padres, con mi pequeña hermanita...llevo esperándote tres días.

-Calma- dijo Yamasaki con el rostro preocupado y miró a Lobo-debe de haber algo que podamos hacer.

En ese momento, Lobo baja de su caballo y observando a Chiharu,  dice.- Vete con Mizuki en el palacio del este, ella está con nosotros...dile que te de lo necesario para la liberación de tu padre...- posando sus manos en sus hombros- dile que yo te mando.

-Muchas gracias- dijo ella. En un momento, Yamasaki la escolta a su caballo y la ayuda a subirse.   Después él se sube a su lado.

-No es correcto que vaya sola- dijo él mirando a su "jefe"- la llevaré a donde Mizuki y volveré para el amanecer de mañana.- mirando a Lobo.

-Está bien- dijo el- pero asegúrate de que ambos, tanto padre como hija estén a salvo, después escóltalos con tus padres hasta las montañas de la Luz...allí en sus cuevas, estarán a salvo de los guardias...por ahora.

-Mil bendiciones Lobo-dijo la chica al momento que Yamasaki dio la orden al caballo de avance y se devolvieron por donde el grupo había ingresado a esa parte del bosque.

Observando a las chicas, quienes una a otra se miraron, Lobo dijo- muchos como él son encarcelados injustamente,  ayudo en lo que puedo para liberarlos...

-¿Quién era esa chica?-preguntó Sakura.

-Otra mas de la rebelión- mirando como la muchacha estaba sorprendida y otra voz femenina se escuchó. Detrás de Lobo.

-Por la sorpresa en su rostro, supongo que no son de por aquí- dijo la chica mirando a Lobo.

-Claro que no, Naoko- dijo otra – ¿No ves su atuendo?- señalando los vestidos de Tomoyo y Sakura.

-¿Dónde las encontraste?- preguntó otra voz pero esta vez era de hombre.- ¿No serán basura del palacio?

-¿Cómo se atreve?- dijo Sakura poniéndose de mil colores.  Su rostro, por un momento, hizo intimidar a aquel sujeto.

-No te enojes- dijo Lobo reteniéndola-Es solo que no están acostumbrados a ver chicas vistiendo así... con excepción de quienes son parte de la corte.-y dirigiéndose al sujeto dijo- esta que ven aquí- dijo señalando a Tomoyo- es la princesa Sakura, del reino del norte- todos estaban sorprendidos.- y esta que está aquí....es ....

-¡¡Tomoyo!!- dijo Tomoyo...haciéndose pasar por Sakura.

-Es muy complicado- dijo Li mirándoles a una y a la otra y luego a los que estaban presentes. Nadie supo que quería decir con eso... Sakura lo observaba atentamente y como todos los que se encontraban presentes le trataban con respeto.

-¿No estarás tratando de desafiar al rey, cierto?- dijo un hombre que se veía joven pero no tanto como el joven a quien le decían Lobo.-¿Sabes acaso lo que hará cuando sepa que fuiste tu que tomaste a su invitada?

-Tranquilo Terada- dijo el joven- no hará nada...no hay forma de que pueda llegar a nosotros...

-Estoy de acuerdo con el Padre Terada.- dijo Rika.

-Tu siempre estás de acuerdo...- dijo Naoko observando a su amiga sonrojarse.

-No soy sacerdote- dijo Terada observando a las chicas. – no mas en todo caso...

-¿Un sacerdote?- se preguntó Sakura para si misma.  Era extraño que dijeran de aquel hombre Padre Terada como la chica le había llamado,  pero por otro lado ¿Qué hacían esas chicas en ese bosque y con tantos hombres allí? Siempre le habían dicho que no era correcto que mujeres o en todo caso, chicas estuvieran a solas con chicos.  Aunque fuesen de la corte.  No era bien visto.  Pero por otro lado, y por lo que podía observar, esas chicas vivían allí, también.  Con todos aquellos sujetos.  Cuando observó a su alrededor, pudo ver que todos los demás hombres  partes de aquel "secuestro", se habían sentado unos y otros conversaban alejados mientras los demás observaban el "botín" obtenido de ellas.  Se enojó.  Le molestaba que aquellos sujetos, con sus manos sucias, revisaran sus baúles uno por uno.

-Será mejor que dejen eso- dijo Lobo en un momento a aquellos que revisaban el botín.  

– pónganlos en mi tienda...- señalando una pequeña cabaña hecha de ramas de árboles y tela.- sacaré lo mejor después...

-¿No nos devolverán nuestras cosas?- dijo Sakura alarmada.- ¿Acaso si son ladrones?

-Vaya Lobo- dijo la que se hacía llamar Naoko- si que es una fierecilla.

-Tomoyo- dijo Tomoyo a Sakura- cálmate por favor.- al ver como Lobo había endurecido su rostro.

-No- dijo ella mirándole y luego al sujeto- debemos llegar al castillo de Xiao.  Debemos hacerlo...y lo sabe "alteza"- mirando a Tomoyo.- tenemos un deber que cumplir...

Tomoyo, que estaba un poco mas pálida de lo normal.  La humedad del lugar era intensa, debido a algunas fogatas encendidas y el agua de un pequeño arroyo que cruzaba justo en medio del "campamento".  No estaba acostumbrada a un nivel de humedad tan fuerte.  Comenzaba a hacerle efecto en su cuerpo.  Se sentía débil y algo mareada.  Pero no dio signos ni dio a entender que se sentía mal.  Por el otro lado, Lobo si se dio cuenta que algo pasaba con ella.  El tono de su voz se había vuelto mas pausado y cuando dijo "Cálmate por favor" pudo ver que le costaba pronunciar esas palabras.

Ignorando que Sakura estaba de pie al lado de él, se acercó a Tomoyo y le miró a los ojos por un momento, pudo verlo, ahí mismo pudo percatarse de que algo no andaba bien con la chica. Girando a las otras dijo- Naoko, Rika, por favor lleven a su alteza a una de sus tiendas- señalando unas cabañas mas reducidas que la de Lobo, que se encontraban a un extremo de aquel campamento.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Rika acercándose a Tomoyo.

-No es nada- dijo ella mirando a Lobo- estoy un poco mareada pero no es para tanto.- siendo en ese momento, escoltada por Rika quien la tomó por un lado y Naoko por el otro.

-No se preocupe majestad- dijo Naoko ayudándola a caminar.- estará bien en un momento.

-Debe de ser por el calor- dijo Rika- la primera vez que me vine aquí, me pasó lo mismo.- escoltando también y ayudándole a caminar.  Sakura les siguió con la mirada hasta que ingresaron a una de las pequeñas tiendas.

-Me sorprende.- dijo Lobo acercándose a Sakura – que tenga el rostro preocupado por una sirvienta.- viendo como Sakura reflejaba tristeza desde el momento que aquel sujeto dijera que algo le pasaba a la joven.- ¿Acaso le importa una sirvienta?

-Ella es mas que eso- dijo ella sin mirarle solo observando por donde se habían ido las tres chicas.- es mi mejor amiga.

-Ah.- dijo el mirándole de reojo.- no somos ladrones- dijo guardando su espada. – somos personas que defendemos lo que es nuestro...

-¿Dinero? ¿poder?- dijo ella mirándole desafiadoramente.

-Libertad- dijo el antes de alejarse de la chica. Ella se quedó sorprendida ante aquello. era lo ultimo que esperaba escuchar de un ladrón.  De un forajido. Aunque honestamente, lo ultimo que ella pensaba que ocurriría era que le pasaría todo esto.  

-Me pregunto, si Yukito estará bien- dijo Sakura preocupada por el soldado.  Sabía que lo ultimo que vio de el, fue cuando este se alejaba con dirección al castillo de Xiao, supuestamente, pero tampoco estaba segura...con todo lo que ocurrió esa mañana, era notable que su mente estaba bastante confundida  y ahora estaba preocupada por Tomoyo. Comenzó a caminar con dirección a donde las chicas se habían llevado a su amiga.  Entró a una de las tiendas y lo que vio la dejó sorprendida.

Apenas había espacio allí dentro para una cama, si a eso se le podía llamar cama.  Pudo percatarse que era una especie de paja amontonada y cubierta con una especie de envoltura en una tela rustica y de color café; para una chica que dormía y descansaba desde su nacimiento en camas de roble con colchón y almohadones de plumas.  Nunca había visto camas de ese tipo.  Su habitación en el palacio, era cincuenta veces mas enorme que esa.  No lo negaba. Pero se preguntaba ¿cómo estas chicas podían vivir en tales condiciones? El piso estaba cubierto en una especie de alfombra rustica de ramitas, tal vez para evitar el lodo del suelo de aquel bosque penetrara a la informal vivienda. En un extremo, había una especie de tronco pulido para colgar lo que parecía ser ropa de una de ellas y cerca de la puerta, había un remendado y modesto abrigo. Rika vio el semblante de Sakura y la sorpresa en su mirada cuando ingresó al modesto lugar.  

-No es nada- dijo ella mirando el rostro de Sakura quien guardaba silencio en una esquina, cerca de la entrada que era cubierta momentos antes por una manta gruesa impidiendo que del exterior se pudiera ver algo.  Naoko atendía a Tomoyo quien estaba recostada en la improvisada cama.- al menos no es la calle en la ciudad.

Sakura sonrió sutilmente para no parecer maleducada y dijo- ah no te preocupes,- sonrojándose- solo que me sorprende...que ustedes...siendo...

-¿Qué?- dijo Rika observándole por un momento- ¿Chicas que vivan en estas condiciones?- sonriendo- Yamasaki cuando llegamos aquí dos años atrás, nos dijo lo mismo "¿cómo chicas podrán vivir en el bosque?"- riéndose mientras imitaba su voz.  Sakura tampoco pudo dejar de reír ante la buena imitación del segundo en comando de aquel grupo.- Hemos sobrevivido dos años aquí...y no podríamos vivir mejor...bueno- entristeciéndose- si hubo un tiempo....pero aquello ya se fue...

-No te entristezcas Rika- dijo Naoko observando como su amiga se ponía triste ante el recuerdo-. Recuerdo que pronto todo terminará...

-¿Qué terminará?-Preguntó Sakura- ¿por qué te pusiste así?- pero Rika no respondió.

-disculpen- y salió de la tienda.

Naoko exhaló profundo y dijo- no lo tomes a mal.- mirando a Sakura.- solo que dos años atrás, ella perdió a sus padres...ambos murieron en la prisión del este.

-¿prisión del este?- pensando- fue el mismo lugar que enviaron al padre de aquella chica que lloraba cuando llegamos.

-Es lo peor- dijo Naoko interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.-por suerte, dimos con Lobo a la semana de salir de allá.  El padre Terada en esos momentos quien conocía a los padres de Rika pues siempre iban a la iglesia del pueblo, prometió cuidar de ella.  Después, el padre, se unió a la rebelión...

-¿Cómo han podido sobrevivir dos años?-preguntó Sakura- ¿Y en estas condiciones?- mirando a Naoko y dijo—Ah ...lo siento...no debí...

-No importa- dijo ella sonriendo y después se enserió un poco- el Padre Terada y Lobo han salvado muchas vidas, la mía incluida.   Mi padre es comerciante...desapareció dos años atrás...un poco antes de la muerte de los padres de Rika...solo lo tenía a él,  mi madre murió el invierno antes de su desaparición.  Esta es toda la familia que tengo.   Y este es todo mi hogar.- señalando la tienda- no necesito por ahora mas nada...además, siempre compartimos y cocinamos, lavamos, remendamos la ropa de los muchachos...tenemos como vivir aquí.  Allá- señalando el sur del bosque, con su mano pero era la pared de la tienda- somos forajidas y rebeldes...nos moriríamos de hambre.  Apenas ellos, si tienen que comer...la ciudad es bastante fuerte sobrevivir.

_-¿Así que aquel prepotente, maleducado y salvaje chico era el líder de todo aquello_?- se preguntó en su cabeza. Guardó silencio mientras veía que Tomoyo tenía sus ojos cerrados.  Parecía que dormía.  Naoko puso su mano en la frente y mirando por unos momentos a Sakura dijo.- ¿Puedes cuidarla por unos momentos? Regreso enseguida.

-Si, claro- dijo ella viendo como la chica se levantaba y caminaba a la entrada de la tienda y desaparecía de su vista.  Sakura tomó asiento al lado de Tomoyo y dijo- ¿qué te pasa?-colocando su mano en la frente de su amiga.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-¿No piensas desafiar al Rey, verdad?- decía un muchacho al lado de Lobo. Estaban alejados de oídos, a un extremo del campamento- ¿Qué piensas hacer con esas chicas?

-Las regresaremos pronto; tranquilo- dijo con voz serena y revisando un mapa que estaba en sus manos. – tenemos que aprovechar un día bastante ocupado para tomar a Xiao de sorpresa- mirando el mapa- pero ¿cuándo?

-Recuerde que tiene casi regresar a casa- dijo Terada de pie a su lado – sería muy desafortunado que descubran tu identidad.

-Tu eres el único que la sabe- dijo el mirando al ex sacerdote- cálmate. 

-Muchos insisten en saber quien eres –dijo el joven al lado de él.  – yo he insistido que es mejor dejarlo así. Si alguien descubriera por descuido quien eres en realidad, todo se vendría abajo.

Riendo sutilmente pero sin dejar caer su seriedad dijo. – juego a los dos bandos al mismo tiempo- aun revisando su mapa.- tengo que mantener las apariencias hasta que el momento llegue.- y cambiando de tema, dijo- Yamasaki no llegará hasta el amanecer.- pensando en la encomienda que su amigo se impuso.- eso quiere decir Terada, que esta noche, estarás a cargo...¿No te importa?

-No para nada Lobo- dijo el observando en esos momentos que alguien se dirigía a ellos con cierta prisa. 

La chica de cabellos castaños, se detuvo y mirando el rostro (aun cubierto) de su líder, dijo- tenemos problemas: una de las chicas está enferma; parece que el clima no le ha caído bien...pero creo que hay algo mas.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Terada- ¿Aquellas chicas que trajiste contigo?- observando a Li.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntaba Li comenzando a caminar con dirección a la tienda de Naoko.-pensé que solo era cansancio.

-No lo es- dijo ella acelerando su caminar.  Rika de lejos pudo ver el movimiento de los demás. Caminó hasta ellos.  Lobo y Naoko ingresaron a su tienda.

Lobo miró a Sakura y después a la chica inconsciente.  Pudo notar preocupación en el rostro de la chica de ojos verdes.  Tenía un paño con agua en su mano.  Se sorprendió de que la chica supiera que hacer.  Acercándose a Tomoyo quien respiraba dificultosamente dijo.- algo no está bien- tomando su temperatura.- ella respira con demasiada dificultad para solo ser el clima...

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?.-preguntaba Sakura observando el serio semblante del joven mientras tomaba su muñeca y revisaba su pulso.

-¿Sabes si ha estado enferma?.-preguntó a Sakura sin mirarle.  Ella tuvo un mal presentimiento, acerca de la condición de su mejor amiga.  Algo extraño debía de estar pasando para que el sujeto se viera tan preocupado.

-No....no se- dijo ella finalmente.

-¿Qué harás?-preguntó Naoko.

-Tengo que llevarlas a la campiña del norte- dijo tomando a Tomoyo en sus brazos- esta chica está enferma y por lo que me parece, no fue aquí que se enfermó.

-¿Adonde la llevas?-preguntaba Sakura tratando de detenerlo.  Pero era en vano. No se volteaba a responder a ninguna de sus preguntas.- Te hablo a ti- dijo alzando la voz- ¿Adonde llevas a mi amiga?

Sin responder a sus preguntas dijo- Terada y Rika- mirando a la chica- quedan a cargo hasta que vuelva..-Suki- dijo a otro de los jóvenes que estaban presente.- los baúles y las cosas de la princesa, búscalas y súbelas a dos caballos –y viendo el corcel blanco atado a un extremo que usó Tomoyo dijo- Usted- señalando a Sakura- utilice el corcel blanco.  Su amiga no está para montar sola.- poniendo a la chica en brazos de Terada y luego este se la pasó una vez subido en su caballo- nos tomará una hora llegar a la campiña del medico—poniendo su caballo en marcha.  

Suki teniendo los caballos con las cosas de la princesa, le dio las riendas de ambos caballos a Sakura quien las tomó de sus manos y siguió el galope del caballo de Lobo quien iba mas adelante. Echando un ultimo vistazo a aquellos que dejaba atrás pensó.—después de todo, no son ladrones.- y mirando nuevamente al frente. 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-No me importa como los captures y los tortures- se escuchaba una voz que retumbaba en las cuatro paredes de aquel inmenso salón totalmente de mármol- Solo quiero que los elimines...uno por uno o todos juntos, no me importa.

La voz provenía de un hombre que no pasaba de los treinta años. Era muy apuesto, de cabello negro y ojos café claro.  Desde el trono que ocupaba, hablaba a uno de sus subordinados quien le miraba con aprehensión.

-Su alteza- dijo el subordinado- piense de nuevo...estando tan cerca de sus nupcias con Kinomoto, no es conveniente....

-Al diablo lo que es  conveniente, con lo que no es.- dijo el de mala gana observándolo con ira- esos dragones....como quiera que se llamen, han ocasionado tanto daño como aquella plaga de polillas un año atrás....¡¡Quiero al líder muerto!!

-Nadie sabe la verdadera identidad del hombre-dijo otro interrumpiendo –solo saben que es joven...tal vez ni pase de los treinta años.

-Tiene que morir antes de la boda- dijo Xiao – no quiero que el tratado se eche a perder... Si matan al líder. Después de la boda, tendré toda la colaboración del rey del norte...y podré al fin, dominar las colonias restantes y matar a todos aquellos rebeldes...

-Pero para ello, sabe que necesitaremos la aprobación de la hermana de Kinomoto.- dijo el sujeto.  Eso hizo que Xiao se pusiera de pie y avanzara hacía él.

-primer ministro: ¿Hay algo de lo que me quiera informar?- mirándole con rencor- ¿Qué es lo que no me ha dicho?

-Señor- dijo el primer ministro- El contrato firmado con los del norte le dan poder a la hermana de Kinomoto, en caso de que Kinomoto fallezca, se volverá la reina del norte y el matrimonio sería anulado....fue una garantía para asegurarse que los Kinomoto seguirían gobernando y el sur no tomaría las tierras...

-¿Me quieres decir que su padre se aseguró que tras la muerte de ellos, yo no puedo tomar sus tierras?

-No mi señor- dijo el primer ministro.- solo el heredero de la corona, tendrá derecho a las tierras...

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-Solo un descendiente de Rey Touya o en todo caso, de este faltar, de su hermana, sería nombrada  reina del norte y la única forma de tomar sus tierras, seria si ella estuviese esperando un heredero suyo (Señalando a Xiao) y el Rey Touya no estuviese casado o en todo caso, la reina de este,  esperando un hijo...

-Un colateral- dijo el alto sacerdote del rey.  Era un anciano de ochenta años, de barba blanca y en esos momentos vestía una túnica blanca y encima de esta una especie de bata de color negra.  Sus manos estaban cubiertas de anillos simbólicos a sus creencias, hechos de oro y de piedras preciosas.  El estar del lado del rey le daba ciertos privilegios que los demás sacerdotes inferiores a su estatus no tenían.  Le convenía manipular a Xiao o en todo caso, escucharle y aconsejarle para su beneficio.

-En todo caso- dijo Xiao escuchando todo aquello- debo de tener un hijo mío y de la futura reina.  Cuando esto ocurra, puedo matar al rey Touya..- manipulando todo en su mente – y así obtener por fin las tierras del norte y el comando del ejercito...- sonriendo maléficamente.- hay que enviar mensajeros a nuestros leales asesinos- caminando por el salón del trono.-su muerte podría ser después de la ceremonia del matrimonio con la princesa....

-Señor: tiene que tener en cuenta que para que esto ocurra, la boda debe de realizarse en el momento preciso, hablando de los astros y la posición de la luna...que sea apropiada para que conciba su prometida un heredero...

-Claro, claro- dijo el analizando y su mirada era fría muy fría...-hablando de prometida ¿no debería haber llegado ya la comitiva con la princesa?.

No pasaron dos minutos cuando...- Su majestad- ingresó un guardia haciendo una reverencia- alguien llamado Tukishiro que dice ser guarda espaldas de la princesa Sakura está aquí. Desea hablar con usted.  

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?-dijo el rey mirándole- ¿No ves que estoy ocupado? Hablaré con la princesa durante la cena...

-Es que...-dudando decirle- no se....

-Habla miserable antes de que te mande a los calabozos.- perdiendo la paciencia...

-Es que ...viene solo...

-¿Cómo que viene solo? ¿Dónde está la princesa?

-Ese es el problema- sin atreverse a mirar a Xiao a los ojos.- La princesa no viene con él... Me dice que hubo un ataque camino al palacio y alguien secuestró a la princesa y a su dama de compañía.

-LOBO- dijo el mirando a los demás en aquel salón.  Sus ojos irradiaban con ira y estaba rojo...pero de la rabia.

-¿Dónde está mi comandante de guardia?- mirando alrededor del salón.

-No está- dijo el soldado y el primer ministro asintió con los ojos- ¿no recuerda? Tomó el día libre para visitar a sus hermanas...

-Búsquenlo- dijo señalando al guardia- llévate veinte de los mejores guardias y búscalo en las campiñas del Norte.  En las propiedades de su familia....mándale mis ordenes y dile que su cabeza está en juego si no encuentra a la princesa.,...¡pronto!- el guardia se retiró. Después Xiao dijo- llamen a ese que se llama Tukishiro- sentándose nuevamente en su trono- necesito hablar con él.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Comentarios de la autora: si que la historia se está poniendo interesante...como un cuento de hadas....bueno para los que siguen esta historia, trataré de subir uno o dos capítulos por semana (tratando de complacer algunos correos que he recibido). Actualmente estoy involucrada en varios proyectos que en cierta forma, acortarán el tiempo para actualizar esta y las otras historias... solo les pido paciencia en esto...solo tengo una cabeza y alrededor de cinco historias que son por capítulos y además de una traducción (chequeen mi perfil)...es todo un esfuerzo además que trabajo, llevo y traigo a mis hermanas del cole y la uni a la casa; acerca de los reviews...trataré de responder tan pronto pueda...además de los correos. (siempre cumplo lo que prometo)**

**Saludo a mis cuatachas que andan leyendo esta y las otras historias... (ya saben ellas quienes son) n___n estoy contenta de tener un grupo tan fiel a mis historias...gracias infinitas a cada una de ellas...**

**Como siempre: ****Comentarios dudas o tomatazos a Sakura_journal@yahoo.com**


	4. ¿otro Rebelde?

**La Princesa del cerezo y el lobo rebelde./**

**Por Crystal*-**

**Nota basado en los personajes de Sakura Card Captor...By Clamp./**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/**

Capitulo 4: "¿Otro Rebelde?" 

**"La princesa inició su viaje junto al Lobo Rebelde, poco sabiendo que el futuro lo incluiría en su vida mas de lo que ella quería al principio; ¿Cómo dos mundos tan distintos podían terminar mezclados?  Con dos cosas muy importantes: a través de los sentimientos y a través de los amigos, como los que ella conocería en este viaje, que le enseñaría que algunas veces, las apariencias engañan, incluso a las princesas...."**

****

**"Xiao por el otro lado, había ordenado a sus soldados comandados por el capitán,  ante la falta de su primer oficial a escudriñar el lugar de la desaparición de la princesa según Tukishiro, el guardia real de Sakura.   Poco a sabiendas que su primer oficial estaba mas cerca de encontrarla que el capitán mismo...".**

*-*-*--*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*--*-*-*--**-*--*-*-*

-¿por qué no me quiere decir que es lo que le pasa?- preguntó Sakura una vez salieron del campamento.  Ella montaba el corcel blanco y llevaba además los otros dos caballos cargando sus pertenencias.  Tomoyo seguía inconsciente y Lobo se percataba que su temperatura estaba mas alta...cosa que consideraba bastante peligrosa- ¿a dónde vamos?

-Vamos a donde un amigo- solo dijo mientras continuaba con vista al frente.  La chica le sacaba de quicio.  Preguntaba demasiado y no podía mantenerse callada.  Pero por otro lado, no percibía que era una mala persona.- tu amiga va a recibir atención medica, es todo.

Duraron cabalgando veinte minutos mas sin ver un alma en todo el camino.  La carretera principal estaba desolada de los usuales comerciantes de esa zona años atrás. Ahora era un camino abandonado.

-¿Vas a llegar hasta donde estén personas con eso que llevas en la cara?- alcanzándole y colocando su caballo a la par que el del joven- ¿Los guardias no te perseguirán? ¿Por qué usas eso en el rostro?

Tuvo que mantener un serio semblante, con la vista solo en el camino.  No le respondió.  Ninguna de las preguntas.  No tenía ningún interés en responderle a una chiquilla consentida la cual venía a su país seguro a firmar un tratado o algún acuerdo con su enemigo...nada de lo que le ocurriera a ella, le importaba,  su "secuestro" fue solo para mortificar un poco al rey...hacerlo perder la paciencia, aunque sabía que si el rey, en algún momento, se enteraba de su verdadera identidad, estaría en peligro.  Pero por otro lado, la chica, tenía razón.  Era demasiado notorio, una vez que entraran en la propiedad de su amigo, que los sirvientes y los que vigilaban sus tierras, le atacaran. Se detuvo una vez pasaron algunos cinco minutos desde la pregunta de Sakura.  Estaban encima de un puente de madera que cruzaba un río de poco cauce, por debajo de ellos.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó ella- ¿Por qué nos detenemos?- observándole bajar con cuidado del caballo para que Tomoyo no cayera de él. La sostuvo en sus brazos y la colocó debajo de la sombra de un árbol. Su rostro y sus mejillas estaban rojas de la fiebre.  Sabía que no tenían demasiado tiempo  Detuvo las riendas del caballo en otro de los árboles cerca del puente y de las monturas traseras del corcel, tomó un pequeño bulto envuelto con una especie de piel.  Miró a todos lados.  No había nadie.  

-Vengo en un momento- dijo él- ¿Puedo confiar en ti de que no te iras a ninguna parte?- dejándola montada en el otro caballo.  Esa pregunta le sorprendió.  Pero mas que todo sorprendió a Lobo el que él mismo, confiaría en que ella no se iría a ningún lado.  Estaba loco.  Pero algo le dijo, en el fondo de su razón que la chica le importaba su amiga, le importaba Tomoyo para no poner su vida en peligro.  Ella dijo que si con su cabeza.- mira- señalando un árbol al final del puente – lleva los caballos aquí.  Regreso en un momento. Desapareciendo mientras bajaba al cauce del río.

Sakura bajó del caballo e hizo lo que el sujeto le dijo- Tomoyo- se acercó a su amiga y colocó su mano en las mejillas de su amiga.  Sus ojos se impresionaron de la sorpresa.  La fiebre era demasiado alta. Se mordió los labios.  Sabía que se habían salido del curso del camino que llevaba al castillo y estaban viajando en otra dirección. Se puso de pie y buscó entre sus pertenencias un pañuelo y con cuidado bajó al cauce del río.  Mojando el pañuelo en la fría corriente, subió nuevamente con el pañuelo empapado y lo pasó por el rostro de su amiga- la fiebre es demasiado alta- dijo ella pasándoselo con cuidado y recordando las palabras de Lobo quien dijo antes de salir del campamento- _"-Tengo que llevarlas a la campiña del norte.  esta chica está enferma y por lo que me parece, no fue aquí que se enfermó."_ Pero ¿Dónde y como y por cuanto has estado enferma?- observando aun a su amiga.

-Sa...Kura.- dijo Tomoyo entre sueños.

-Estoy aquí Tomoyo- dijo la chica con los ojos con lagrimas.  No podía evitar llorar.  Recordó las historias que su hermano le decía acerca de cómo murió su madre...una fiebre tan poderosa la atacó...una extraña enfermedad para el viejo médico del reino...no pudo identificarla... murió después de delirar por dos horas....después de tres días con la extraña fiebre.  Esta simplemente debilitó su cuerpo hasta tal punto que no pudo mas con ella y murió en brazos de su padre...del Rey Fujitaka.-¿No será la misma enfermedad?- viendo que el pañuelo ya estaba caliente- ¿no será la misma que se llevó a mi madre?- con los ojos inundados en lagrimas.- espera un momento.- marchando al río nuevamente.

Mojando nuevamente el pañuelo, ingresó mas al medio del cauce del pequeño río buscando el agua aun mas fría; el agua venía de un manantial montaña arriba y podía sentir que mas adentro al río era mas fría.  Tenía que bajarle la fiebre a su amiga.  Su vestido se mojó hasta por encima de las rodillas pero no le importó.  Era su amiga.  Del vestido tomó uno de los listones que lo sujetaban y lo soltó y para tener mas comodidad, amarró su pelo. 

Lobo la observaba desde la sombra debajo del puente.  Ella no se había aun percatado de que estaba siendo observada.  Tomó ese lugar para vestirse.  Si alguien lo reconocía como estaba vestido antes, que era Lobo, su vida y tal vez la de las chicas estaría en peligro.  Miraba lo hermosa que se veía  Ying Hua (como le decía él) sin esa barrera que ella había levantado desde el momento que se conocieron.  Su rostro se había suavizado debido a la preocupación por su amiga.   

Tenía que admitir que no era frívola.  Era simplemente una chica.  – _no . no es simplemente una chica...era una princesa....la Princesa Sakura_—aunque no negaba que era hermosa.  Su amiga, Tomoyo era muy linda también pero sus ojos. Esos ojos color verde no eran comunes en el Sur.  Ninguna chica de la corte tenía esos ojos.  Despertando de sus pensamientos, y volviendo a la realidad, se terminó de vestir, una vez Sakura se perdió se su vista.  Probablemente a atender a Tomoyo.

-Vamos Tomoyo- decía Sakura, Lobo se acercaba por detrás ya vestido.- Aguanta un poco mas..- viéndola respirar un poco mas lento pero por la boca. – veremos un doctor muy pronto.

En un momento a otro, vio que una mano se posaba en la frente de Tomoyo.  Ella no volteó la mirada.  Solo se quedaba viendo a su amiga.  Su amiga desde que era una pequeña.  Sola en ese inmenso palacio.

-La fiebre ha bajado un poco- dijo la voz de Lobo—no podemos descuidarnos...falta poco para llegar a la propiedad...mi amigo sabrá que hacer..- en ese momento Sakura mira a Lobo.  Ya no tenía el antifaz puesto y pudo percatarse de que era tan joven.  Mas joven que con el antifaz.  Pudo percatarse también que era muy apuesto.  Se pudo percatar que estaba preocupado por Tomoyo.  Tan preocupado estaba, que se arriesgó a salir de esa manera para buscarle atención medica.  Eso no podía hacerlo una mala persona ¿o si?- ¿Qué me miras?- observando que Sakura, se le quedó mirando de una manera algo extraña.  A él le ponía nervioso que le mirara de aquella forma y mas con aquellos ojos.-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- en ese momento se siente el trotar de unos caballos que se aproximan por el camino.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó ella poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que él.  Lobo se quedó mirando de donde provenía el galopar.  Venía del sur.  Probablemente del castillo.  Sakura observaba en silencio y en la forma en que Lobo se quedó de pie, a un lado del camino y colocándose una chaqueta de color negra dijo- vamos a subir en los caballos.  Tenemos que adelantarnos...-yendo a donde estaba Tomoyo y tomándola nuevamente en brazos, aunque mas difícil para subir al caballo lo logró.  Sakura se quedó inmóvil mirando a Lobo como subía con Tomoyo y de ahí observaba por donde provenía el galopar.

-Son soldados- dijo Lobo mirándole- pero son peones comunes... vienen del la zona del castillo; pero también son asesinos y caza recompensas.-mirándole- no vienen buscando a ustedes... para salvarles.- controlando a su caballo- ¿No comprendes?- mirando que ella no se movía.  – la patrulla que se supone que te buscará, registrará la zona del bosque...aunque dudo que encuentren la manera de llegar al campamento, estos no creerán que eres una princesa...van a lastimarte...son mercenarios y sanguinarios...haz caso de lo que te digo.

Finalmente ella se dirigió a su caballo y subiendo a él siguió a Lobo quien agilizó el paso con el propósito de que no les alcanzaran esos sujetos.  Sakura no comprendía ¿Cómo los guardias del Rey Xiao, esos guardias, eran asesinos? Le tenía intrigada la actitud de Lobo.  

Cuando se alejaron bastante de los soldados ella pudo percatarse de que Lobo se dirigía a una pared ubicada a un lado del camino.   Vio como detrás de la pared, alguien con una espada se levantaba del suelo.  Probablemente estaba durmiendo, pero aquel sujeto, Lobo sabía que estaba allí.  Le saludó con amabilidad- Hola Shenji.- dijo Lobo.

-¡¡LI!!- dijo el sujeto viendo al uniformado de negro.- la alarma se ha dado...la guardia negra está suelta hoy ¿cómo puedes andar con chicas con ellos sueltos?

-Es muy importante que vea a Hiraguizagua- dijo sin responderle a Shenji- ¿Has visto a Wei?

-Claro que si- dijo Shenji mirándole- después que lo trajiste tan mal herido aquí, el señor Hiraguizagua personalmente lo ha estado cuidando.

-Pasaremos por la puerta de allá- dijo Lobo señalando la puerta que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ellos.-avísale a los capataces que soy yo...no quiero que pase lo mismo de la ultima vez.

Shenji observando a ambas chicas, en especial la que él llevaba en brazos dijo- Por supuesto.- y salió corriendo.   Shaoran dio la señal para que su caballo caminara y pronto pasaron la puerta de la propiedad.

-¿Qué pasó la ultima vez?- preguntó Sakura curiosamente.  Le despertaba curiosidad todo aquello.  el sujeto era al mismo tiempo amigo de los dueños de las propiedades y posiblemente de señores que pertenecían a la corte de Xiao y al mismo tiempo era un rebelde.  Un rebelde que la había secuestrado.

-Me atacaron veinte de ellos- dijo Shaoran- aunque salí con unas cuantas cicatrices en mis brazos, ellos no les gustó que les dejara parcialmente inconsciente.

-¿Veinte?- dijo ella cabalgando a la par.

-Así es- en esos momentos, ven alguien que cabalgaba en su dirección. Cuando se acercó bastante pudo percatarse que era en un corcel negro intenso.  Su ocupante tenía el pelo de color negro y unos ojos profundamente misteriosos y azules.  Tenía el pelo recogido en una pequeña coleta.  Y vestía con categoría. Era probablemente el dueño de aquella propiedad.  No estaba equivocada.

-Li- dijo el sujeto acercándose y viendo a las dos chicas que le acompañaban.  Una en brazos de Lobo y otra, cabalgaba en otro caballo- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué tienes tu uniforme puesto?

-¿Uniforme?- preguntó Sakura- ¿Uniforme de que?

-¿No nos vas a presentar?-preguntó Eriol con una misteriosa sonrisa en su rostro y mirando fijamente a Sakura.

-Ahora no es el momento-. Dijo Lobo de mala gana- mira: ella está muy enferma...solo se me ocurrió venir aquí.  Sabes que el medico real de Xiao no cree en tu forma de medicina... no sabrá curarla.  Tu si.

-Siempre hemos diferido en eso- dijo Eriol mirándole y de acuerdo con su forma de pensar- vamos al palacete.- cabalgando y acelerando el paso de los caballos, se dirigieron a la enorme construcción en el interior de la propiedad.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Busquen por allá-decía el capitán del ejercito de Xiao. Revisando el lugar donde se produjo el incidente con la Princesa Sakura- tiene que haber alguna pista por aquí. –mientras el cielo se tornaba oscuro.  Se podía percibir que la lluvia se acercaba.

-Mire señor- dijo uno de ellos- huellas de dos caballos.—saliendo del bosque por allí- señalando con su dedo- y por aquí comienzan el de cuatro caballos....no dos. ¿cree que sean ellos?

-Esos sujetos- dijo el capitán apretando sus dientes- siempre nos han despistado por el uso de sus pies y de los árboles- subiendo  a su caballo- tenemos que encontrar a esos ladrones antes de que le hagan daño a la Princesa del Norte.

-¿Le doy aviso al rey?-preguntó otro soldado.

-No teniente- dijo el capitán. –primero veremos a donde llevan las huellas.—comenzó a llover.- tiene que ser antes de que se borren con el agua. –comenzando a cabalgar por el interior del bosque.  Le acompañaban alrededor de cincuenta soldados de Xiao.  Todos iban vestidos de chaqueta negra.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-¿Cómo está?-preguntó Sakura viendo a Eriol atender a su amiga.  Se encontraban en una habitación bastante confortable y la lluvia también comenzó en aquel lugar. Las gotas daban en contra de la ventana.-¿se recuperará?

-Esta fiebre es muy alta- dijo Eriol mirándole- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan viajando?

-Alrededor de tres días- dijo ella mirando a Tomoyo. En ese momento, una chica vestida de rosa ingresa con una tinaja en cerámica y unas toallas blancas.  Su cabello estaba atado en una trenza y era de color café que le llegaba hasta la cintura.  Debía de tener como 25 o 27 años.

-Aquí está el agua señor- dijo La mujer y mirando a Sakura dijo- ¡¡Pero que preciosa chica!!- dejando las cosas a un lado y dirigiéndose a Sakura y tomándole el rostro con ambas manos dijo- Y esos ojos verdes....¡¡¡son tan extraños por aquí!! No hay muchas chicas como ella ¿De donde vienes??

-Del...norte- dijo ella siendo cuidadosamente examinada por la muchacha quien se encontraba fascinada- ambas venimos del norte.

-Que emocionante- dijo ella feliz como si fueran las pascuas...- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sa....Kura. ¿Y tu?

-Me llamo Akizuki Nakuru- dijo ella presentándose mientras acariciaba su pelo- ¡¡que lindo pelo tienes!! ¿Con que te lo cuidas???

-Como todos los demás- dijo ella con una gota en la cabeza.  No había conocido a alguien que la tratara tan libremente.  Usualmente estando en la corte, todo era frío y distante.  Todo en excepto Yukito, Tomoyo, Yue y su hermano.  Le gustaba que la trataran de esa manera.  Que no supieran que era princesa.  Sin reverencias y sin cortejos.

-Tu amiga no está bien- dijo Eriol interrumpiendo la conversación de Nakuru (o mas bien, interrogatorio)- tiene una fiebre muy alta...demasiado arriesgado para su salud...tendrá que quedarse en cama por al menos dos días, hasta que la fiebre le baje, pero no dudaría que tendría que quedarse mas tiempo por convalecencia.- observando a Sakura.

-Muchas gracias- dijo ella respetuosamente.

-¿Partirán de una vez a palacio o esperarán a la mañana? Pero te advierto, que tu amiga tendrá que quedarse aquí...pero no te preocupes, Li cuidará de ti...

-¿Por qué le dice Li?- preguntó Sakura mirándole. El joven le inspiraba confianza.

-MI nombre es Eriol- dijo el joven- no me gustan las formalidades.- Nakuru le observaba curiosamente.  ¿por qué esta chica tiene que ir al palacio? ¿qué era todo aquello?

-Bien- dijo ella-Eriol.

-¿Acaso crees que se llama Lobo?- sonriéndole.

-Que tonta yo, perdón- dijo ella avergonzada.

-No para nada- y parándose en la ventana dijo- no dejará de llover hasta mañana.- viendo el cielo- Nakuru, pide a uno de los hombres que guarden a Spinel y los caballos de nuestros invitados en las caballerizas.

-Si señor- poniéndose de pie y saliendo por la puerta.

-¿tenemos que quedarnos?-preguntó Sakura.-El Rey seguramente me está esperando y Yukito debe de haber llegado al castillo...

-Así es- dijo Eriol- yo estaba en el castillo cuando el joven de pelo grisáceo llegó al salón del trono. Explicó todo el incidente con los dragones verdes...-sonriendo sutilmente- a Xiao le iba a dar un infarto- revisando a Tomoyo- la fiebre esta cediendo- tomando una botella de una mesa que estaba allí depositando un liquido rosáceo en una cucharilla y colocándola en los labios de Tomoyo, ella instintivamente abrió sutilmente sus ojos azules, encontrándose con otro par de ojos azules y profundos.-bebe esto- dijo Eriol en un susurro.  Ella le obedeció y al tragar el liquido sus ojos cerraron nuevamente.- ven. Tenemos que hacer que coma algo;- escoltándola hasta las afueras de la habitación- haré que Nakuru te prepare una habitación.  No es tan grande como la de una princesa pero servirá.  – tomándola del brazo y escoltándola por el pasillo- espero que no te cause inconveniente.  A propósito ¿Puedo llamarte de tu? Claro fuera del castillo.

-No veo pro que no . – dijo ella .  ese sujeto era muy amable y muy guapo también. Además de educado.  No era como ese idiota de Lobo.  Aunque ya no se llama Lobo.  Su nombre es Li. Se sentía cómoda con el. Con Eriol.  Con lobo, no con Li, tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo y de darle su merecido.  Era tan insoportable,  pero era ¿Amable? - ¿Todo esto es suyo?

-Si – dijo el caminando a su lado- yo, en cierta forma, soy descendiente de los reyes de las tierras del este, que ahora pertenecen a Xiao, claro que este no sabe que hay sobrevivientes y herederos de los reyes de aquella época.   Actualmente, actúo como dueño de estas tierras.  Soy duque.  Perteneciente a la corte de Xiao.  Por eso estaba presente en el momento que Tukishiro llegó a palacio con las noticias de su secuestro...

-_el sabe lo que pienso antes de hacer una pregunta_- pensó Sakura a su lado. En esos momentos, vieron a Li, salir de una de las habitaciones encontrándose cara a cara con Eriol.

-¿cómo está?- preguntó Li al verlos.  Miró primero a Sakura y después a Eriol

-La fiebre está cediendo, pero no podemos moverla- dijo Eriol observándole – tienes que llevar a la princesa mañana a Palacio ¿Lo sabes no? La noticia de que no apareces por ninguna parte, se ha esparcido...me imaginé cuando me enteré en palacio que vendrías para acá.  Me vine en cuanto pude...

-Entiendo eso perfectamente- dijo Li mirando a Sakura y después a Eriol-solo quería asustar un poco a Xiao...que la embajadora no llegara, le daría un poco de perspectiva....

-Nakuru- interrumpió Eriol al ver a la joven dirigirse nuevamente a las habitaciones de Tomoyo.  – por favor, escolta a la señorita Sakura a su habitación. 

-Si como no.  Ven por aquí- dijo mirando a Sakura.  Esta que estaba tomada del brazo de Eriol le dejó ir.

-Estaremos en la cena...ve a refrescarte.

-Gracias Eriol- dijo ella mirándole- disculpen- retirándose con Nakuru.

-LA tratas con mucha confianza- dijo Li mirando como se soltó la joven del brazo de su amigo.-

-¿Estas celoso?-preguntó Eriol comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria por donde iban las chicas, 

-¿de que? ¿de esa niñita de palacio? No se como dices esas cosas...además....

-No lo niegues conmigo- dijo Eriol sonriéndose- se que te gusta...te gusta que te lleven la contraria. Por eso somos tan buenos amigos.- mirándole- tienes que llevarla antes de que se arme una guerra o en todo caso, El Rey del norte envíe mas de mil soldados para buscar a su hermana.

-¿por qué en primer lugar enviaron a Ying Hua es decir a Sakura al sur? No comprendo eso...

Enseriando su rostro dijo- Todo es parte de un plan Li- su amigo se detuvo en el pasillo- aun no tengo todos los detalles, pero supuestamente y según mis contactos dentro de palacio...todo es parte de un acuerdo hace años....los detalles aun son bastantes confusos.

-¿Qué es lo que planea Xiao?-preguntaba Shaoran- pues lo que sea, tiene que ser antes de la celebración de su cumpleaños...

-¿Aun crees que ese es el momento adecuado?

-Si.- dijo el joven mirándole- esta tarde, por poco tropezamos con el ejercito de la muerte- dijo siendo observando con sorpresa por parte de Eriol.—tuvimos suerte...

-Si te hubiesen encontrado con las chicas...- pensando en voz alta.- nunca dejo salir a ninguna de las empleadas de la propiedad cuando andan cerca...han asesinado y violado a muchas chicas en los últimos años...son unos mercenarios pero son los mejores que el tiene como asesinos para eliminarte a ti y al resto de la rebelión...

-Pero no han podido aun dar conmigo- dijo el- aunque...la princesa fue la que me convenció que me cambiara...si me hubiesen visto con la ropa del líder de los dragones verdes...tal vez no estuviera aquí...

-Y ellas hubieran muerto en las peores condiciones...te salvó la vida...

-_Tuvo la oportunidad de huir...pero no lo hizo ¿por qué?_-pensando en cuando la dejó sola, con su amiga, en un lado del camino.- _¿acaso ella no quiere llegar al castillo? ¿qué es lo que pasa en todo esto?  Por otro lado, si lo que planeamos lo llevamos a cabo, ella es considerada como aliada de Xiao, será juzgada como colaboradora...corre peligro en todo esto... ¿Qué haremos?_

_-_¿qué piensas Li?.-preguntó Eriol.

-El cumpleaños es en dos meses- dijo el joven- tenemos que tenerlo todo listo para entonces... pero lo que me preocupa es el por que El Rey del Norte envía a su hermana como embajadora.. y justo ahora...cuando el fin está cerca....

-Esperemos que ella se vaya en un par de semanas- dijo Eriol observándole- aunque sabes que ella es muy linda- Li le mira con seriedad lo que hace reír a Eriol- no lo niegues...  –deteniendo su sonrisa- esperemos que Xiao no se le ocurra enamorarse de ella...sabes que le gustan demasiado las chicas lindas...como pasó con...

-No me lo recuerdes- dijo Shaoran. -¿Sabes el daño que le hizo a Meiling? Le propuso matrimonio y dos días antes de la supuesta ceremonia dice que no la ama  ni se casará con ella...  Meiling aun no se recupera....vive con mi madre y con Mizuki en el este, huyendo de Xiao y de todo lo que tenga que ver con él.

-TE recomiendo que partas mañana- viendo la tormenta empeorar.-Si te vas ahora, te encontrarán muerto mañana...aunque no hay mucha diferencia...faltas demasiado al palacio Li...te podrían descubrir.

-Ahora me verán mas a menudo en el palacio- dijo Li mirándole- tengo que averiguar que es lo que Xiao planea con Sakura...

-¿desde cuando la tratas de tu, Li?-observándole.

- Princesa Sakura- dijo el rectificando su error.- ¿Cómo está Wei?-.cambiando el tema inmediatamente.

-Esta mejor- dijo Eriol- la medicina le ha ayudado mucho...

-Siempre te  ha gustado eso.  La medicina.  Algunos dicen incluso que preformas milagros...

-Solo porque estoy consciente de nuevos métodos, no como esos arcaicos médicos del reino...se que hay algo mas allá del simple conocimiento científico.-dijo Eriol observando el serio semblante de Li.  Se detuvo a mitad del pasillo y dijo- quédate por esta noche.  Parte al amanecer y di que regresas de donde tu madre, en el este....únete a los soldados y ven por ella.

-Soy el primer oficial del gobierno de Xiao y al mismo tiempo soy Lobo...dos identidades tan diferentes....

-¿Te trae confusión, cierto?- preguntó su amigo.

-No confusión- dijo el – Eriol...- llamándole por su nombre- mañana vendré por ella pero dile quien en verdad soy...ella no llega a cuentas que soy el segundo en comando en el reino...no quiero que eche a perder mi coartada.

-¿por qué no le dices tu? Agradecerá mas que venga de ti que de mi- sonriéndole sutilmente.

-No lo creo- dijo el mirándole- no pasan dos minutos antes de que empecemos a pelear...

-¿En serio?- dijo el muy divertido.

-Ella dice que soy prepotente y no se como tratar a las damas...

-Cuando se supo que fue Lobo, siempre me imaginé que...estaba con un caballero ...¿Qué le hiciste para que ella piense eso?

Haciéndolo analizar dijo- bueno no me comporté como tal...dado que no quería que supiera mi identidad, cosa que al estar su amiga tan enferma no me quedó de otra que revelarle mi identidad...cosa que no había visto y mucho menos, que me apellido Li...

-Soy como tu, pero estoy mas oculto- dijo Eriol- -te ayudo en lo que puedo pero no me mezclo con los demás rebeldes...

-Pronto tu identidad quedará al descubierto—dejando en sus pensamientos a Eriol en medio del pasillo mientras la tormenta empeoraba aun mas.

-Pero mientras, puedo ayudarte de mas arriba- comenzando a caminar por el pasillo- expliquémosle a la princesa en la cena todo lo que ocurrirá mañana...¿aunque no te molesta cenar con ella verdad?- sonriéndole sutilmente.

-Eriol: ya basta; no quiero que se te ocurran una de tus ideas- dijo Li mirándole sospechosamente- siempre caigo en tus engaños...tuyos y de Yamasaki.

-Es cierto- dijo Eriol- Yamasaki es tu segundo en comando ¿Dónde está? Es extraño que no vengas con él...

-Fue al este a solucionar un problema por mi...estará de vuelta al amanecer...

-vamos a cenar- dijo Eriol.- y  a hablar con Sakura.

-////o . o////- 

-¿Te pasa algo Li?- mirando a su amigo.

- ///o///o///- no nada.

-Si como no- dijo Eriol caminando y pensó- _Discutan o no, prepotente o no, le gusta la chica...lo niegue o no. _

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-**--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--***

**Comentarios de la autora: ¿les está gustando las historias? Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me han brindado su apoyo para este cuento de hadas.... me han inspirado mucho para subirlas lo antes posible, aunque ya para los que siguen esta historia, saben que  trataré de subir uno o dos capítulos por semana (tratando de complacer algunos correos que he recibido). Actualmente estoy involucrada en varios proyectos que complican un poco el tiempo de actualizar estas historias...a pesar de que esta es bastante corta por entrega.  Gracias especiales a Hibari, a Naiko (a quienes les dedico estas historia) a Maika, a Aiko, Megumi. Gracias a los que me han dejado reviews .**

****

****

**Ya saben la rutina.**

****

**Comentarios, dudas, tomatazos, declaraciones, ajo, estacas, aguabendita, goma, a**

** Sakura_journal@yahoo.com**


	5. Doble identidad: ¿Li y Lobo? Que confusi...

**La Princesa del cerezo y el lobo rebelde./**

**Por Crystal*-**

**Nota basado en los personajes de Sakura Card Captor...By Clamp./**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/**

**Capitulo 5: "Doble identidad: ¿Li y Lobo? Que confusión... una lección para recordar I"**

************************************

"La princesa Sakura fue escoltada por Lobo hasta alguien con conocimientos en medicina que se apellidaba Hiraguizagua. la princesa descubrió que Hiraguizagua provenía de los herederos de lo que antes era conocido como Tierras del Este.  Ahora mismo y a salvos en su casa, Tomoyo recibía tratamiento para su enfermedad.  PEro Sakura, sabía que tarde o temprano, tenía que ir a Palacio para su acuerdo con el rey Xiao...aunque lo que le tenía bastante confundida era la relación entre Li y Hiraguizagua. ¿Que era todo aquello? ¿y por qué Li vestía uniforme negro? todo esto, para ella, era bastante confuso..."

****

*************************************

-¿Están cómodas tus habitaciones?-. preguntó Eriol en la mesa a la hora de la cena.  Solo estaban ellos dos.  Sentados uno al extremo del otro lado de la mesa.   Nakuru estaba de pie en un extremo del salón pues ella servía a los comensales. Eriol, adivinando el porque del estado de animo algo triste de Sakura dijo- Tranquila- haciendo que le mirara.- estará bien dentro de un par de días...

-Pero mañana, de seguro tengo que llegar a palacio- mirando a Eriol -no puedo durar mas tiempo aquí...

-Lo comprendo- dijo el joven mirándole- créeme que si lo comprendo.  supongo que para mañana al medio día el ejercito de Xiao estará buscándote por aquí.-mirándole.  su mirada inspiraba confianza.

-Muchas gracias por tus atenciones- dijo Sakura a Eriol.- eres muy amable y mas con Tomoyo...

-Tu amiga Tomoyo estará bien dentro de un par de semanas, mientras, recomiendo que se quede aquí para su total recuperación; un viaje, por mas corto que sea, acarrea consecuencias a su estado de salud.

-¿Como conoces a Li?- preguntó ella después de dos minutos de silencio.  El le miró fijamente con esos impactantes ojos azules.  

-Lo conocí hace ya mucho tiempo- dijo Eriol mirándole seriamente- es un caso indiscutible... -observando a Nakuru.

-Lo siento-dijo ella mirándole- no quise meter me en donde no me llaman...es que me parece tan increíble que...

-Discúlpame tu a mi- dijo Eriol mirándole- es que, solo Li te puede decir las circunstancias en las cuales nos conocimos; es todo.- cambiando un poco el tema, dijo- ¿A que vas a donde Xiao?

-Voy a... terminar un trato...que fue sellado cuando tenía un año de edad, creo...

-¿Que trata el trato?

-No puedo discutirlo contigo Eriol- dijo Sakura calmada y mirándole con aquellos brillantes ojos verdes que centelleaban en la luz de las velas.- es un asunto...

-¿Diplomático?

-Algo así- dijo ella mirándole- ¿No te importa que Tomoyo se quede aquí?

-En lo mas mínimo- dijo Eriol- esto aquí es muy solitario..será bueno tener algo de compañía...

-Debo de decirte algo: Tomoyo no es de la realeza...

-Eso me importa muy poco Sakura- dijo Eriol mirándole- al fin y al cabo, todos somos seres humanos..

-Gracias- dijo ella sorprendiendo a Eriol- gracias por cuidarla mientras mejore...tengo que irme mañana antes de que mi hermano arme una guerra una vez los soldados lleguen a palacio y será en menos de dos días...

-Yo diría que mucho menos.-- dijo Eriol mirándole- es decir, si tardaron tres días contigo y te han secuestrado ¿Cuanto crees que duren para llevar la noticia?- Eriol se sonrió ante el rostro puesto por Sakura y alzó sus dedos para comenzar a contar.

-Si lo que me dices, es correcto- levantándose de repente y caminando a la puerta del comedor-- ¡¡¡Tengo que evitarlo!!- mirando a Eriol y hacía atrás, tropieza con alguien que entraba.  ambos dieron contra el otro y cayeron al suelo.

-¿Adonde vas?- dijo la voz, ante la rapidez conque la chica salía.

-A palacio antes de que se arme una guerra entre reinos- dijo ella respondiendo desde el suelo.

-No iras a ninguna parte- dijo viendo de quien se trataba.  Era Li.- no irás a tal cosa ¿No ves como cae el agua? solo los vientos te arrojarían a uno de los barrancos...

-No tengo miedo de los barrancos...-dijo ella- Muchas gracias Eriol- dirigiéndose al joven quien aun le miraba desde su silla mientras Nakuru ayudaba a ambos jóvenes a ponerse de pie.- Deme mi caballo y me pondré en marcha...

-Esta noche los espíritus andan sueltos...- dijo Eriol- te recomiendo que te quedes....

-¿Es....espíritus?- dijo ella mirándole con el rostro blanco de la impresión.

-¿Le tienes miedo a los fantasmas Sakura?-preguntó Nakuru.

-¿YO? noooooo para nada- dijo ella - pero no quisiera tampoco encontrármelos...

-Entonces termina la noche aquí- dijo Li mirándole- mira que no son los espíritus de quienes tienes que preocuparte sino de como está la noche....

Exhalando profundamente y después de pasear su mirada en los tres, dijo- Que mas remedio tiene...me quedaré; pero necesito irme mañana mismo-. tomando asiento nuevamente.

-Por supuesto- dijo Eriol mirándole- Li te escoltará hasta el mismo rey...

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?- se escuchó la voz de Sakura por todo el lugar.

-¿Acaso tienes algún problema con eso?-preguntó Li mirándole ante su reacción con la noticia. él se sentó frente a Eriol mientras Nakuru le servía la cena.

-No ninguno .- dijo ella- pero....-observándole cuidadosamente.

-¿Que tanto me miras?.-preguntó el de mala gana.  Le incomodaba de alguna manera, la mirada de la joven.

-¿Acaso en tu vida no te enseñaron a respetar a las damas?- dijo ella, ofendida ante el lenguaje utilizado por el joven.

-Claro - dijo el mirándole- indícame una y me comportaré...

-¡Como te atreves!!- dijo ella mirándole como si quisiera comérselo vivo- ¡¡ya sabía yo que me equivocaba!! de seguro te comportabas tan amable esta tarde por Tomoyo....

-¿Que tiene que ver esa chica en todo esto?- preguntaba el mirándole.

Eriol observaba divertido la escena.  Li peleando con una chica.  él, solo para evitar una discusión con chicas, raramente hablaba con ellas.  era notable su silencio y aislamiento con las chicas que el conocía.  pero con esta, tenía ganas de discutir.  Sakura hizo un comentario que hizo que Li se exaltara.

-¿Que a mi me gusta tu amiga?-preguntó Li mirándole.

-¿por que otra razón sería?-dijo ella mirándole y como queriendo descubrir las causa de los cambios de humor tan repentinos del sujeto.

-Tal vez porque me preocupé ¿Es acaso eso algo malo?-dijo el exaltado-

-Para mi no.- dijo ella mirándole- pero ¿No has sido muy amable conmigo que digamos, o si?

-Aquí vamos de nuevo- dijo el exasperándose- mire "Su alteza": la traje aquí para que no pasara la noche con esos "salvajes" como imagino que les dice usted a aquellos del bosque... me he preocupado por su amiga y para evitar un daño permanente, la he traído con la única persona que considero yo, que puede ayudarle en estos momentos ¿Es eso algún crimen tan grande?

-¡¡Ellas no son ningunas salvajes!!- dijo Sakura- se preocuparon por un par de extrañas, no como usted Señor, que me imagino que me lleva a palacio para cobrar un tipo de recompensa...

-Te equivocas...-dijo el calmándose.- soy parte de la guardia...real.- diciendo lentamente esas palabras.- Soy el primer oficial de Xiao...seguro estaba yo a cargo de tu rescate antes de que...

-Yo saliera de palacio- dijo Eriol -mirándole- llegué al salón del trono detrás de Tukishiro cuando la noticia se esparció como pólvora...es imperativo que le hagas caso a Li- mirándole- después de todo y mientras estés en palacio, el será también tu guardia...

-No lo creo- dijo ella mirándole- para eso tengo a Yukito...

-no fue de mucha ayuda que digamos cuando lo desafié...

-¿Lo desafiaste?-preguntó Eriol.

-Pudiste desafiarlo a él- dijo Sakura mirándole- pero no creo que puedas con Yue- mirándole con los ojos centelleantes- Yue te haría pedazos...

-¿Que puede hacerme alguien llamado Luna o en todo caso, Conejo de Nieve, al gran líder de los dragones verdes?

-Te puedo derrotar yo.- dijo ella mirándole.

-¿Que? ¿Acaso hablas en serio?-preguntó Li en tono  burlesco y observaba a Eriol quien seguía con la mirada a Sakura.

Ella se puso de pie y caminó hasta un exhibidor con espadas en decoración. tomó una de ellas, la desenfundó y caminó hasta donde Li.  le apuntó con ella.  Nakuru y Eriol estaban atónitos.

-Una chica y mucho menos una princesa no sabe pelear con espadas...

-No siempre fui una dama.- dijo ella mirándole- tuve profesor de esgrima hasta los 15 años- adoptando la posición de ataque.-  aunque mi hermano no consideró propio para una futura reina el estar tomando esgrima...pero Yue y Yukito fueron mis cómplices...me han estado enseñando a escondidas- sonriéndole sutilmente mientras le observaba con aquellos brillantes ojos verdes- ¿Quieres intentarlo?-apuntándole con la punta de la espada.

No tenía porte de practicar con la espada.  no había marcas en sus manos. ni una sola marca.  en su rostro tampoco.  lo pensó unos instantes.  le daría una lección para que no hablara tanto y además ella se rendiría y probablemente admitiría que no servía para el esgrima.

-¿Li?-dijo Eriol preocupado y viéndole ponerse de pie- ¿Que haces?

-¿Adentro o afuera?- dijo mirando la seguridad en el porte de la princesa.

-¿No te atreverás cierto?-preguntó Eriol poniéndose de pie.- Sakura- mirando a la princesa- Li es el primer oficial de Xiao, no es por nada que él lo es...es un maestro con la espada...

-Afuera- dijo ella mirando la lluvia que caía e ignorando lo dicho por Eriol. Este los observaba tanto a uno como a otro. En especial su decisión en sus ojos.  empeoraba.- pero no puedo así- mirándose con vestido- necesito cambiarme de ropa.  observando a Nakuru dijo- necesito una ropa de Eriol.-

-¿Ropa del amo Eriol?-preguntó Nakuru mirándole. le extrañaba esa pregunta. -¿Acaso piensa colocarse ropa de hombre?

-No hay diferencia - dijo ella observando desafiadoramente a Li.-Aunque creo que ...

-Bien- dijo Li mirándole- vamos afuera entonces.- ella pasó con espada en mano hasta abajo.  

-¡¡Li!!- decía Eriol- ¿Piensas en serio pelear con ella?

-Solo asustarla, tranquilo- dijo li mirándole- Su alteza ahora si se romperá su real cuello- dijo el mirando a Sakura y Nakuru avanzar delante de ellos.  Salieron al patio del lugar.  estaba todo mojado y ya era muy de noche.

-¿Cuales son las condiciones?-preguntó Li tratando de que su voz subiera por encima de la lluvia cayendo a su alrededor.

-Si gano: admitirás que soy tan buena como tu y no me tratarás con tal falta de respeto...

-¿Y si yo gano?- preguntó Li.

-Si tu ganas: serás mi guardia- dijo ella observándole- Y admitiré que me hables de tu cuando nos hablemos ¿Entendido?

-¿Y desistirás de practicar esgrima y....- pensando bien su respuesta- Pase lo que pase, regresarás a tu país y no volverás...

-No puedo prometerte lo ultimo- dijo ella mirándole.  Por un momento, su rostro cambió pero volvió a endurecerse.- lo primero y lo segundo.  Solo eso ¿De acuerdo?

-Piénsenlo un momento.—dijo Eriol mirándoles aun decididos-por favor. No hagan locuras..

-Tranquilo Eriol- dijo Sakura- será pan comido -mirando a Li. De un momento a otro, se despojó de la falda de su vestido quedándose con la parte superior unas pantaletas hasta las rodillas que le servían de ropa interior.  Su vestido se lo dio a Nakuru.  Los chicos se sonrojaron al verla así.

-Pensé que las damas tenían modestia ¿Qué clase de princesa es usted?-preguntaba Li siguiéndole e ingresando a la lluvia.

-Deténgalos- dijo Nakuru mirando a Eriol. – Li la va a matar...-viéndoles colocarse en posición para ataque.

-No servirá de nada- dijo Eriol mirándoles- están decididos. 

*************************************************

-¿Estas seguro que no quieres quedarte?-preguntaba una mujer de 25 o 26 años a Yamasaki quien ayudaba a bajar de su caballo a Chiharu.- ¿Yamasaki?-mientras algunos hombres de la casona ayudaban a otro hombre muy maltratado y parecía enfermo a ingresar a la casa.

-Muchas gracias por sus intenciones, Lady Mizuki- dijo Yamasaki formalmente.- pero necesito que proteja a Chiharu y a su padre hasta que vuelva por ellos...

-¿Ya te vas Yamasaki?-preguntó Chiharu – pero ya es muy de noche. vete al amanecer...es mejor.

-Soy el no. 2 de Lobo- dijo Yamasaki.  En ese momento una chica salía, con un hermoso vestido de color rosa y su cabellera negra por debajo de la cintura.- además Lobo necesitará ayuda para controlar el campamento con los rehenes....

-¿Rehenes?-preguntó la nueva chica que se acercaba.

-Así es. Dijo Yamasaki- La princesa Sakura del Norte y su dama de compañía la "rebelde" Tomoyo- dijo Yamasaki sonriendo- Lobo y Tomoyo han pasado todo el tiempo discutiendo....-observando a las chicas.

-¿Rebelde?-preguntaba Meiling.

-¿Así que Li ha encontrado una chica con quien discutir?-preguntó Kaho observando muy curiosamente a Yamasaki- pues yo me lo encuentro de lo mas interesante.

-No es interesante- dijo la chica observándoles-¿Qué hace esa chica? ¿Qué trata de hacer con Shaoran?

-Meiling – dijo Kaho mirándole- ya lo hablamos: es inútil que mantengas a tu primo atado a esa tonta promesa de parte tuya después de Xiao canceló el compromiso contigo; tarde o temprano Li conseguiría otra chica...

-Dudo mucho que esa sea la otra chica de Li- dijo Yamasaki- después de todo, Li es todo un sultán en el campamento....así es que lo llamamos su alteza, reencarnación de Ali baba...-

 en ese momento, Chiharu toma por la oreja y dice- aja si esta bien...volvemos con tus mentiras...

-¿Con que eso es?-preguntó Meiling-. Pues parece que no regresarás solo Yamasaki- dijo Meiling- yo voy contigo...

-No creo que sea prudente- dijo Kaho mirándole- no puedes viajar al sur....lo sabes. Si Xiao te ve...

-Pero no me verá –dijo Meiling-. Además iré al campo de Shaoran a buscar a la tal Tomoyo....y si eso pasa...se las verá conmigo...

-¿Acaso piensas matarla por Li? Te lo digo, contigo o sin ti, Li sabrá tomar su decisión por quien tomará por esposa...

-Pues Shaoran me lo prometió- dijo Meiling.

-Según recuerdo- dijo Yamasaki recordando- estabas a punto de arrojarte al cauce del gran río y lo obligaste....

-¿A ti quien te preguntó? – Dijo Meiling mirándole de mala gana.- Iré contigo y punto...¿Dónde está mi caballo?

-¿Te quedarás?-preguntó Kaho a Chiharu.

-hasta que mi padre esté en condiciones de salud mejores..- dijo Chiharu- después Yamasaki vendrá por mi....

-Claro que si- dijo Yamasaki mirando a la chica.

-Cuídense entonces- dijo Kaho viendo a Meiling subir a uno de los caballos- ¿no te llevaras siquiera ropa?

-No-dijo ella mirándole- conseguiré allá con Shaoran mi ropa....la que se quedó en nuestra residencia a pocos kilómetros del palacio...no te preocupes Kaho no me pasará nada...

-no es de ti- dijo al verlos marcharse- es a Tomoyo y a Li a quienes le tengo pena....esto se pone muy interesante...- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. 

********************************

-¿Cómo que no pudieron encontrar el campamento?-decía Xiao observando a su empapado Capitán.

-Cuando llegábamos posiblemente, la lluvia comenzó a borrar las huellas....fue imposible continuar mi señor....

-Idiotas!!- dijo Xiao observándoles- ¿Se dan cuenta de lo que puede ocurrir si el rey Touya se entera en las próximas horas que su hermana ha sido secuestrada? ¡¡me tomará miles de hombres derrotar a su ejercito!! ¡¡¡Estoy rodeado de incompetentes!!-gritaba y era escuchado por todo el salón.

-¿Dónde está el guardaespaldas de la princesa?-preguntó el Capitán.

-Se le asigno una habitación- dijo uno de los guardias del rey- dice que es posible que la guardia llegue con su rey informándole en alrededor medio día de mañana.

-Bien- dijo Xiao.- Mañana localicen a Li y tráiganlo aquí....tendrá muchas explicaciones que darme.

-¿Majestad?

-Li debía estar aquí para recibir la comitiva de la princesa...

-¿Quiere decirme alteza, que él sabía que ellos llegaban hoy?

-Que llegaban si- dijo Xiao – por donde venían no.  No lo sabían...

-¿Qué piensa hacer?

-Morirá.- dijo Xiao fríamente- amigo mío o no, morirá..... no aparecer en todo este tiempo, me hace dudar de su fidelidad para conmigo...

-Sea prudente alteza- dijo uno de los que allí se encontraban. – Li es uno de sus mas fieles soldados...su amigo ¿Piensa matarlo?

-Haganlo prisionero- dijo el volteando su mirada- Ya lo saben todos: Orden de detención para Shaoran Li...

-Si majestad- dijeron al unísono.-

************************

**Comentarios de la autora: como dice Kaho "Esto se pone de lo mas interesante" jajaja Sakura: una dama que sabe esgrima y defensa...recuerden que también era una chica que escalaba en árboles hasta los 14 años; que no les sorprenda que sepa defensa con espada...¿Qué pasará en ese combate entre ella y Li?  Está de lo mas interesante... El rey está enojado con Shaoran ¿hasta donde llegará todo ello? ¿Será hecho prisionero o Sakura hará algo para impedirlo? ¿Alguien se imagina la impresión de Touya cuando se entere de que su "inocente y dulce" hermanita fue secuestrada...? solo esa parte me tiene intrigada y eso que soy la escritora...  Bueno estos dos S+S tienen muchas cosas en común... Saludos a Haru, quien me ha dejado bien claro como le encanta esta historia y que le ha fascinado la actitud de Lobo... gracias infinitas a ella. También a Naiko, Aiko y Hibari ...**

**Ya saben la rutina.**

****

**Comentarios, dudas, tomatazos, declaraciones, ajo, estacas, aguabendita, goma, a**

** Sakura_journal@yahoo.com**


	6. Doble identidad: ¿Li y Lobo? que confusi...

**La Princesa del cerezo y el lobo rebelde./**

**Por Crystal*-**

**Nota basado en los personajes de Sakura Card Captor...By Clamp./**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/**

**Capitulo 6: "Doble identidad: ¿Li y Lobo? Que confusión... una lección para recordar II"**

************************************

**" El encuentro había comenzado: para unos tiempos en que el feminismo no estaba en moda, La princesa, sabía defenderse con la espada...la lucha entre ellos había empezado.  Eriol había salido también a la lluvia tratando de hacerlos reaccionar mientras combatían... pero..."**

****

**_*****************************_**__

-Ríndete- decía Sakura esquivando los ataques y respondiendo los movimientos de Li- no quiero lastimarte.

-Lo mismo te digo a ti- acercándosele mientras esquivaba y atinaban las espadas. La lluvia cesaba por momentos.

-Ustedes dos dejen esta tontería.- decía Eriol mirando tanto a uno como a otro.  Estaba totalmente empapado y hasta comenzaba a estornudar.- Esto es inútil...

-Pues en cierta forma es entretenido- decía Nakuru observando ambos espadachines..—no todos los días una chica desafía al líder de la guardia de Xiao y se ha mantenido de pie por tanto. 

Era cierto.  En verdad la chica tenía talento para la espada y Li se había percatado de ello.  Durante un principio, era difícil ver el rostro de Li bajo toda la lluvia pero, en un momento lo vio ¿Complacido? El era alguien inculcado con disciplina.  Disciplina que lo había ayudado a mantenerse como lo que era, el líder de los rebeldes.

-¿Te rindes?- dijo Sakura que estaba cubierta de lodo y en un momento que se separaron.  Ambos respiraban con dificultad.  

Solo observaba la seguridad en aquellos ojos.  Aquellos ojos verdes.  Al principio la consideraba como una engreída chiquilla enorgullecida de su corona y ahora era alguien que peleaba tan bien como el.  El líder de los rebeldes.  También era alguien que luchaba por lo que creía hasta demostrar que tenía razón.  Era como él.

-Jamás- dijo el mirándole con la misma seguridad.  Llevaban ya quince minutos.  Los pies de ambos y sus zapatos estaban cubiertos de lodo.  La ropa interior de ella estaba totalmente enlodada. Entre el lodo solo podía verse sus ojos verdes.- No quiero lastimarte- dijo él- vamos ríndete...

-Si tu no te rindes....yo tampoco- dijo ella cansada.  Podía escucharse en el tono de su voz colocándose en guardia nuevamente.  Pero Shaoran se había percatado de algo.

En los movimientos de defensa dejaba muy abierto su área del brazo izquierdo.  Era un movimiento un poco arriesgado. Cualquiera que quisiera derrotarla le atacaría por ese punto.  Pero no quería lastimarla.  Lastimarla a ella,  no lo pensaba.  Aunque fuese un corte algo superficial, sería suficiente para que arrojara la espada.  Comenzó a ejercer un poco mas de fuerza en sus respuestas con la espada. 

-Se ha dado cuenta- dijo Eriol observando como el movimiento ahora era mas inclinado.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Nakuru acercándose a su amo.  Ya se había acampado.  La lluvia había cesado.

-Se ha dado cuenta que Sakura arquea demasiado el brazo, dejando libre un punto del mismo para que pueda atacarle, lastimarla y que suelte la espada...pero... ¿por qué no ha utilizado eso en su ventaja?-mirando que Li se había percatado pero hesitaba en atacar de esa manera.

-¿por qué a cambiado sus ataques?- se preguntaba Sakura.  En verdad, era un formidable contrincante pero estaba atenta también que no podía perder, pero tampoco quería lastimarle.

-Esto no va a ninguna parte- dijo Li en su mente- pero tengo que continuar...no le daré la victoria, tendrá que ganársela.  Pero.- respirando dificultosa mente- esta chica tiene talento.  En un momento, miró a Eriol.  Se dio cuenta por su mirada que desaprobaba todo aquello y que en realidad, también se había dado cuenta de la estrategia que temía utilizar.

Las espadas volvían a chocar unas con otras.  Siguieron combatiendo cuando de repente, un rayo cayó entre los árboles detrás de la propiedad, esto hizo que en un momento de ataque por parte de Sakura, Li perdiera la concentración y ella le lastimó en el hombro izquierdo con la espada.  Ella no quería aquello. solo vio cuando Li quedó entre la espada su hombro. 

Cayó su espada al suelo.  En realidad, le había impactado con fuerza.  Calló de rodillas.  Sakura abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.  Soltó su espada una vez la retiró del brazo del joven.  El se tocó el hombro y dijo- buen movimiento...

-Li – dijo ella arrodillándose en el lodo- Lo siento mucho- dijo colocando su mano sobre la de él para detener el sangrado.

-LI- dijo Eriol acercándose y observando a su amigo- ¿Estas bien?

-Eso creo- dijo el tratando de ponerse de pie.- aunque me duele un poquito...

-Deje de hacerse el valiente Li- dijo Nakuru también mirándole- puede ser muy profunda...

-Nakuru busca vendajes, agua y probablemente aguja e hilo- mirando la cara que colocaba Li- probablemente necesite sutura...

-Cuanto lo siento Li – dijo Sakura con los ojos con lagrimas.  Eran lagrimas porque se podían ver saliendo de sus ojos.

-Estoy bien- dijo el joven- Mejor vete a cambiar Ying Hua...

-No puedo creerlo- dijo dándole en el hombro que lo hizo gemir del dolor- estas herido trato de ser amable y me llamas bajo ese extraño nombre...

-Cuando crezcas, te diré lo que significa- Eriol los miró a ambos. Li estaba sonriendo sutilmente a pesar de tener una herida en su hombro.

-vamos- dijo Eriol caminando junto a su amigo- tenemos que limpiar esa herida...

-Esta bien- dijo el caminando.  Sakura se quedó de pie, mirando a ambos hasta que ingresaron nuevamente a la residencia.  

Se sentía culpable.  No le gustaba esa sensación.  Le había lastimado,  no quería lastimarle.  Aunque por otro lado, demostró su punto.  Había ganado pero ¿Fue justa la manera en que le ganó?

Aquella noche, durmió muy mal. Solo podía observar el rostro de Li cuando le hirió con la espada.  El no se lo esperaba mucho menos ella.  En la madrugada se puso de pie y se colocó la ropa.  Al dormir se colocó una ropa de dormir.  caminaba con dirección a la habitación de Tomoyo... ¿cómo estaría su amiga Tomoyo? Con todo lo ocurrido después del combate, Nakuru le recomendó que se bañara y durmiera.  Lo segundo se le hacía muy difícil. Era casi el amanecer; caminaba con dirección a la alcoba de su amiga, cuando vio que alguien salía de la habitación contigua a la de ella.  Llevaba el uniforme puesto y cerraba la puerta con cuidado, para no despertar a nadie.

-Buenos días- dijo Sakura mirándole. El le devolvió la mirada mientras ella se acercaba. –

-Buenos días- dijo el.

-¿Cómo estas?

-Algo adolorido- vio que el semblante de la joven se entristeció.—nada de que preocuparse.- en un tono bajo de sus voces- Eriol me dio dos puntos...solo dos...no hay nada de que preocuparse.  Solo me molesta es con la fuerza que lo hiciste...

   -Pensé que esquivarías o detendrías ese movimiento.,..no pensé que te distraerías.

-Creo que en cierta forma, tengo algo de culpa. 

-¿Nos vamos tan temprano?- preguntó.

-No- dijo el mirándole- iba a ir al campamento, he estado fuera toda la noche.  Iba a regresar por usted pasado el desayuno...

-Trátame de tu por favor- dijo ella- yo iba a visitar a Tomoyo. Pasé muy mala noche...

-¿Nerviosa por ver al rey? ¿o por su hermano? ¿o por ese Yukito?

-Ninguno aunque tengo que admitir que los tres tienen que ver en lo mismo...

-¿Quieres marcharte ahora o después?- deteniéndose.

-Después de ver a Tomoyo, si no es problema...

-Ninguno-dijo Lobo mirándole.  Ella agradeciéndole se despidió ahí e ingresó a la alcoba de Tomoyo.

-¿Eriol?- dijo observando a un chico dormitando en un sillón cerca de su amiga.

-¿Princesa?- dijo el recobrando el conocimiento 

-Si soy Sakura- dijo ella mirándole el se puso de pie- ¿cómo esta?

-me quedé toda la noche revisando su temperatura y el medicamento tiene que darse cada cuatro horas...

-Muchas gracias por preocuparte por ella- dijo Sakura mirándole- Te lo agradezco...

-No es nada- dijo el mirándole- gracias a ti...

-¿Eh? ¿por que?

-Por darle esa lección a Li—dijo Eriol mirándole y sonriéndole- eso es algo que no olvidaremos en mucho tiempo por aquí...

-No quise lastimarle- dijo ella bajando su mirada.

-No creo que el crea que quisiste hacerlo...

-¿Supongo que cuando esté en palacio te veré por allá, no?

-¿cuánto tiempo te quedarás?

-Mi tiempo es indefinido- dijo Sakura mirándole- ¿Cuidarás de mi amiga?

-Tenlo por seguro. – dijo el mirándole. 

-Te lo agradeceré infinitamente- dijo ella mirándole.  En ese momento, Tomoyo abre sus ojos.

-¿Sakura?- dijo ella buscando el origen de la voz que escuchaba.

-Tomoyo- dijo ella acercándose al lecho- ¡¡Que bueno que despertaste!!

-Sakura, su hermano.... debe ir a palacio...se hace tarde...

-Si Tomoyo- dijo Sakura tomando su mano—me voy pero un amigo cuidará de ti...no tienes porque preocuparte...

la chica volvió a cerrar los ojos, momentos después, quedó dormida. En ese momento tocaron a la puerta. Li, asomando su cabeza y al ver que Eriol estaba de pie con sus manos en el hombro de la princesa, se sintió incomodo y dijo- Tenemos que irnos...iré por los caballos.  

-¿qué le pasó?- preguntó Sakura mirando a Eriol este solo se encogió de hombros y miró a Sakura sonriéndole.

-No te preocupes, ve – ayudándola a ponerse de pie- tienen un viaje por delante...

Cuarenta minutos después y despidiéndose de Eriol y Nakuru, Sakura y Li emprendieron el viaje con destino a palacio.  Llevaban quince minutos en silencio cuando Sakura dijo.

-¿Tienes familia?

-No aquí.-

-¿Donde?

-En el este...

-Ah...¿Tienes hermanos?

-¿por qué quieres saberlo?- dijo el mirando siempre al camino.

-Curiosidad...

-¿Solo por eso?-preguntaba el chico.  Deteniendo su caballo dijo- ¿Sabes lo importante que es que Xiao no sepa quien soy, verdad? Nadie, con excepción de Terada, Nakuru, Shinji y Eriol ahora tu, saben quien soy...claro que está Yamasaki  y....- dudando decirle- no debes decirle a nadie.

-No le diré a nadie, lo prometo.- dijo ella mirándole seriamente. Volvieron a su recorrido.

-mientras menos estés en este país, mejor será para ti.  Termina tus negociaciones y márchate...

-Mi visita aquí es indefinida- dijo ella mirándole- tendrás que soportarme en el país un poco mas.

-¿De cuanto tiempo hablamos?

-No estoy segura.- dijo Sakura- pero los guardias de mi país no tardarán en llevarle las noticias a mi hermano.  El vendrá con una armada de miles de hombres...

-Tan segura estás que vendrá por ti ¿no?

-Es mi hermano...es la única familia que me queda...  Tomoyo es como mi hermana pero no es mi familia...

-¿No tienes mas hermanos?

-No. Solo Touya.  Aunque parte de nuestra familia está Yue y Yukito, además de Tomoyo.

-Mencionas mucho a ellos.- mirándole de reojo- a Yue y Yukito...

-Son nuestros guardaespaldas.  Mío y de mi hermano. –sonrojándose un poco- además Yukito...

-¿Es alguien especial?- adivinando el porque del rostro de la chica.

-Si- sonrojándose aun mas- ¿Y tu? ¿Alguien especial en tu vida?

-no tanto- dijo Li observando el camino- no que yo recuerde en estos momentos...

-¿Tantas novias has tenido?-riéndose ante el comentario.

-Raramente podría llamar novia...he tenido amigas, pero ninguna así de especial (NA: que Meiling no lo escuche T-T) 

-¿y de tu familia? No me dijiste que tenías hermanas...

-Tengo hermanas y una madre- dijo Li mirando solo al camino..

Guardaron silencio hasta que llegaron a una bifurcación.  Tomaron la izquierda pues era mas corto.  

Cuando llevaban cinco minutos escucharon el galopar de dos caballos que se acercaban por el este.  Mirando de quien se trataba reconoció al primer jinete.  De todas formas, era su amigo.  Pero no reconoció el segundo como Chiharu o en todo caso ¿Dónde conseguiría Chiharu un caballo? 

-¡¡¡Shaoran!!!-dijo la chica con voz potente.

-¿Shaoran?- preguntó Sakura.

-Te extrañé mucho- dijo Meiling desde su caballo al acercarse al par.

-¿Tomoyo? –preguntó Yamasaki- ¿Adonde vas con el jefe?

-¿Tomoyo? –dijo Meiling observando a la chica de arriba abajo.  Le miró como un bicho.  Un bicho que necesitaba ser eliminado.  

-¿qué haces aquí Meiling?-preguntó Shaoran cambiando totalmente su temperamento al como el que llevaba con Sakura.  Ahora le hablaba fuerte y con voz de comando.

-¿cómo que que hago? Tenemos meses sin verte, quise venir a verte- dijo sonriéndole.

-¿Disculpa?-preguntó Sakura.

-¿Qué quieres niña?-. dijo Meiling con falta de respeto.. según Yamasaki le había dicho, Tomoyo era solo una dama de compañía.  El pensaba que Sakura era Tomoyo y viceversa- ¿Que es lo que quieres? ¡¡habla!!

-Meiling- dijo Li mirándole- Un poco mas de respeto...

-¿por qué tendría que hacerlo?-

-por que ella...- pero Sakura le interrumpió.

-No...por favor.- dijo ella mirándole para que guardara silencio- ¿Tu eres?

-Si te interesa tanto saberlo, soy Li Meiling....su Prometida...Shaoran y yo nos vamos a casar ¿y tu eres Tomoyo, no?

-Así es- dijo ella mirándole- Li no me había dicho que tenía novia...

-¡¡PUES SI LA TIENE!! Y TE LO ADVIERTO, ALEJATE DE EL ¡¡Es mío!!

-Meiling...- dijo Li tratando de controlar a su prima- sabes que no puedes estar aquí....¿Qué rayos viniste a hacer aquí?

-Disculpa por preocuparme por ti Shaoran-dijo Meiling fingiendo tristeza en su voz- ¿Acaso tu novia no puede venir a visitarte? 

-Meiling, tengo que cumplir con unas encomiendas. Espérame en el campamento...

-¿Qué encomiendas puedes hacer que necesites de ella?

-No es tu asunto- dijo Li mirándole- vete al campamento..- dándole la orden a su caballo, avanzó por el camino.

-Espérame Li-. Dijo Sakura adelantándose también.- gusto en conocerte- dijo con una sonrisa...

-Aléjate de Shaoran niña- dijo Meiling mirándoles marcharse- esa chica ¡¡Está muerta!!

-Señorita Meiling: dudo mucho que Lobo tenga alguna clase de sentimiento para con la chica. De todas formas, es solo una dama de compañía; usted es de la realeza.  Es una dama...

-Me alegro que te des cuenta Yamasaki- dijo Meiling cabalgando en sentido contrario a Li y Sakura- vamos quiero llegar antes del almuerzo.- 

-Si señorita- dijo Yamasaki, apurando su caballo y siguiendo a Meiling.

*-*-*-*--*-**--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Saludo a mis cuatachas que andan leyendo esta y las otras historias... (ya saben ellas quienes son) n___n estoy contenta de tener un grupo tan fiel a mis historias...gracias infinitas a cada una de ellas...**

**Otros que tengo que saludar, quienes m e han dejado reviews.  Lamento mucho no haberles respondido aun (a los que aun no respondo) **

v **Dany Chan  **

v **Yume**

v **Sagara**

v **Haru**

v **Helen Sakura Li**

v **Sailor60**

v **Andrea**

v **Mer**

v **Angelmt**

v **Sakura.**

**Gracias a ellos por su apoyo y no dejen de escribir sus comentarios o reviews...también me gustaría que aquellos que leen la historia y no dejan reviews o no me escriben al correo, lo hagan.,.. me gustaría sus opiniones acerca de la historia...**

**Como siempre: ****Comentarios dudas o tomatazos a Sakura_journal@yahoo.com**


	7. amor fraternal

**La Princesa del cerezo y el lobo rebelde./**

**Por Crystal*-**

**Nota basado en los personajes de Sakura Card Captor...By Clamp./**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/**

Capitulo 7: "Amor fraternal" 

**_"lejos de todo lo que ocurría en las tierras del sur y de las ¿Aventuras? Que eran pasadas por la princesa Sakura, su hermano el Rey Touya, en pocas horas se enteraría de la desaparición o secuestro de su hermana y de la joven Tomoyo; Touya era muy sobre protector con Sakura y la resguardaba como la joya mas preciada de todas la del norte.  Touya no presentía en todo caso, en los peligros que estaría su hermana mas en las manos de Xiao que en las manos de Li.  Poco a sabiendas que los caminos de Li y él se cruzarían muy pronto y dentro de un interés en común... el bienestar de Sakura..."_**

****

**_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_**

-Su majestad- entraba al salón del trono un  joven de cabellera larga de color plateada amarrada en una coleta y en uniforme del ejercito.  En esos momentos, el rey, atendía unos asuntos pertinentes al estado.  Varios de sus consejeros estaban presente cuando la intromisión de Yue fue hecha.  Cosa que los consejeros sabían que la relación amistosa entre Touya y Yue era estrecha.  –tengo cierta información que darle.. – observando fríamente a los consejeros.- a solas si es posible.

no tuvo que decirlo dos veces.  Touya indicó a los consejeros que se retiraran.  Estos obedecieron pero no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de desconfianza a Yue.  Este solo miraba el rostro de Touya.  No prestó atención a la mirada que le dirigían los consejeros; cuando la puerta del salón fue cerrada por uno de ellos y se quedaron a solas, Touya le indicó que se acercara.   Yue así lo hizo.

-y bien- dijo Touya mirándole- tu dirás...

-son dos cosas- dijo finalmente Yue mirándole--  he averiguado algunas cosas. Pero primero, tengo algo de que informarle...

Sonriendo sutilmente dijo- deja las formalidades conmigo ¿qué es lo que tienes que decirme?

-es acerca de Sakura.- dijo mirándole fijamente.

-Por el rostro que tienes, no es nada bueno- borrando su sonrisa mientras sus ojos pasaban a los de su amigo y paseaban por todo su rostro.- ¿Qué pasa?-temiendo lo peor.

-Hace alrededor de cinco minutos, llegó uno de los soldados que se fueron con la princesa y mi hermano...hubo una emboscada en el camino...dentro de las tierras de Xiao..

-¿Qué pasó? ¿no me digas que...-temiendo lo peor.

-No.  Suponen que no está muerta... – viendo como el rostro de Touya se contraía ante tal palabra.- Según me informaron desafiaron a mi hermano y después descubrieron a las chicas. Por lo que parece una ocupa el lugar de la otra, tal vez por protección...

-¿A que te refieres con eso?-preguntó alterándose.

-Tranquilo alteza: me explicaron que Tomoyo ocupa el lugar de la princesa y viceversa; una estrategia para que no lastimen a la verdadera...

-¡¡Tenemos que ir al Sur!! ¡¡inmediatamente!! Prepara mi carruaje...

-Creo que es muy arriesgado—alzando su mano para impedir que el rey diera un paso mas...

-Lo siento Yue- dijo Touya- siempre te he escuchado pero esta vez no pienso hacerlo...

-No sabemos cuantos rebeldes del dragón verde existen...pueden ser cientos...

-Mataré a su líder yo mismo...-dijo Touya mirándole- si se atrevió a lastimar a mi hermana o a tocarla en alguna forma- dijo de mala gana.

-Touya- dijo Yue sin formalidades para hacerle reaccionar- eres mi amigo...y eres el rey pero comprende algo: si los rebeldes te capturan será el fin...para todos nosotros...

-No tienen porque saber que soy el rey –dijo mirando a su amigo—ni que el rey va...claro que pueden ver un ejercito de trescientos soldados dirigiéndose al sur, pero ningún rey entre ellos...será notorio. 

-Pero su alteza-dijo Yue tratando de convencerlo del peligro que ameritaba tal asignación.- verán del momento que tratemos de protegerle...

-Eso no será necesario...-dijo Touya bajando la voz- solo tu sabrás quien soy...los demás serán soldados inferiores; jamás han conocido al rey...

-Muy interesante- dijo Yue colocando en duda el plan-¿como saldrá de palacio?

-Disfrazado de soldado...con uno de tus uniformes...

-Majestad: ¿se da cuenta de lo que dice? ¿Ir al sur vestido de soldado? ¿no habla en serio?-

_tengo que salvar a mi hermana,  si la única opción es yendo vestido de soldado lo haré. Llegaremos a donde Xiao y entre ambas armadas, buscaremos a Sakura.- saliendo por las puertas del salón con Yue siguiéndole.  Los consejeros que esperaban en el exterior se preocuparon al ver el serio semblante y preocupado de su rey, seguido de cerca, por su personal guardaespaldas.

Cuando llegaban a las habitaciones reales una mujer bastante joven, de ojos azules y pelo color castaño se acercaba con cierta preocupación en su rostro.  Haciendo reverencia al rey este le indicó que se acercara.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó.  Mirando el rostro tanto de Touya como de Yue.

-¿Quién te dijo?-preguntó Touya.

-Eso ahora mismo no importa.- dijo ella mirándole-desde que mi esposo murió hace unos años, las tierras dejadas por el sabe muy bien que suplen de todos los alimentos a palacio y a los miembros de la corte.  Mi prima conoció a su padre un día que nos acompañó.  Claro que después de eso, le dieron el titulo de princesa...después de reina...

-No tienes que hacerme la historia Sonomi.- dijo Touya mirándole- sabe muy bien que se la historia de mis padres...

-¿Dónde está mi hija?- preguntaba con los ojos con lagrimas.

-tu lo sabes- dijo mirándole- te lo han dicho... 

-Su majestad prometió que a mi hija jamás le pasaría nada- dijo mirándole- su padre me lo prometió cuando se interesó en que esta viviera en palacio y fuese de compañía a Sakura...- mirando como el rostro de Touya se endurecía- perdón, princesa Sakura.-bajando el tono de su voz.- ahora, ambas están desaparecidas...

-Estoy concibiendo un plan para encontrarlas..- mirándole – ten paciencia...

-Tienes que casarte- dijo Sonomi mirándole- y tener un hijo para ver que se siente cuando no sabes su paradero, o en que precarias condiciones está.  No saber nada de él.  

-¡¡Sakura está desaparecida también!!. -Dijo alzando la voz- ¡¡y no me digas que no se nada!! He cuidado de Sakura desde que nuestro padre murió...

-Estoy consciente de ello...lo siento alteza...

-Las encontraremos- dijo Yue interfiriendo.- no se preocupe.

Haciendo una reverencia a la mujer, Yue se retiró siguiendo a Touya.  Una vez alejados de sus oídos dijo- Se como se siente...

-Tiene que comprender que no saber de su hija, es algo preocupante...

-Me siento igual- dijo Touya- busca tu uniforme.  Partiremos enseguida. Avísales a los consejeros que me siento mal.  Que no vuelvan hasta dentro de una semana.  Espero a esas alturas, que regresemos.

-¿Que pasará con el reino? ¿no dejará a alguien a cargo?

-El primer ministro se encargará.- dirigiéndose a uno de los soldados de pie al lado de una puerta dijo- Busca al primer ministro.  Dile que quiero verle...

-Si alteza- dijo el soldado retirándose por el pasillo.

-Tenemos tres horas, antes de partir- ingresando en su habitación- busca el uniforme y cálmate.- mirando a Yue y su semblante de desaprobación ante la técnica o en todo caso, el plan de Touya.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Tomoyo reaccionaba finalmente.  Abriendo sus ojos azules observó su alrededor.  Se sentía como la brisa fresca entraba por un lado de la habitación.  Era una habitación bastante lujosa y se sentía cómoda en el lecho.  Se sentía como si hubiese despertado por primera vez en mucho tiempo.  Recuerdos comenzaban a llegar a su mente e imágenes.—Estaba con Sakura.  Viajábamos.  Fuimos atacadas y llevadas a un campamento dirigido por alguien ¿pero quien?  -colocando su mano en su frente.- Lobo...recuerdo que se llamaba Lobo...pero lo demás...es tan borroso.- en ese momento alguien ingresa a  la habitación.

-Buenos días- dijo una joven llevando consigo una bandeja de plata con varias cosas –Veo que ya despertó...

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó ella- ¿Dónde está mi amiga?- tratando de levantarse- ¿Qué han hecho con Sakura? 

-Tranquila- dijo Nakuru tratando de contenerla- está a salvo.- mirándole-está con el capitán de la guardia de Xiao.

-¿Cómo llegamos aquí? ¿Dónde está?

-Está de camino a palacio. Decidió dejarla aquí por su enfermedad. 

-¿Qué Sakura se fue sin mi? ¡¡Mientes!!

-¿Por qué mentiría?-preguntaba ella sorprendida.  Veía como la chica cambiaba su rostro y comenzaba a sollozar. 

-¿Dónde está Sakura?- comenzaba a llorar- ¡¡Quiero verla!! ¿Dónde la tienen??

-Cálmate- dijo Nakuru viendo su alterado estado.—estas aun convaleciente...no puedes alterarte.  Apenas has salido de una fiebre muy fuerte.

-No hasta ver a Sakura- dijo mirándole- tengo que protegerla... es indefensa...

Nakuru no pudo resistir.  Observando con detenimiento a Tomoyo y ante la frase de que es "indefensa" comenzó a reírse.  Eso llamó la atención de la joven. Que se riera de una manera tan efusiva. No podía detenerse de reír.

-mire señorita- dijo colocando la bandeja en la mesa.- aquí está un poco de sopa – ayudándola a ponerse de pie y a caminar hasta la pequeña mesa con una silla- coma un poco.  Prepararé su baño y le buscaré ropa limpia.  El Señor pasará a verla y no podemos dejar que la vea así.  De todas maneras, estuvo cuidándole toda la noche.

-¿El señor?-preguntaba Tomoyo mirándole- no quiero ver a ningún señor.  Quiero ver a mi amiga.

-Ya le dije que su amiga no está en la propiedad.  Se fue con Li al castillo.- mirándole – volverá a buscarle tan pronto resuelva sus asuntos...

-¿Asuntos?

-Las negociaciones con el rey.  Tan pronto, imagino yo, que terminen, regresará a su país—mirándole- ahora desayune...

-Es que ella no volverá a donde su hermano-dijo Tomoyo mirándole-

-¿Qué tonterías dice señorita?-preguntó Nakuru sonriéndole y sin dejarla responder agregó- Claro que volverá.  Tiene que volver.  Ahora quédese desayunando.  Prepararé su baño y mientras, le daré aviso al señor Eriol que ya despertó. Tendrá ganas de hablar con usted...- mientras Tomoyo le veía retirarse de la habitación tan rápidamente como había aparecido. 

-Que chica mas extraña- dijo Tomoyo mirando por donde se había retirado. Dirigiendo su mirada a la comida, comenzó a ingerirla.  Aun se sentía débil.  No comió mucho. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-¡¡Cuanta gente!!-dijo Sakura cuando pasaban por la plaza central que estaba compuesta de muchos pequeños comercios de carne, vegetales y otros productos.- ¡¡no había visto tanta gente en mucho tiempo!!- observando los comerciantes y los compradores.  Bajó se su caballo.  Li también bajó y los llevaban por las riendas. 

En un momento, su atención de dirigió a tres niños quienes observaban un puesto de frutas.  En sus ojos se notaba el deseo de poseer una de esas frutas.  No pasarían de cinco y seis años.  En un momento que el dueño del frutal se distrajo atendiendo a un cliente, el mayor de los niños se acercó y tomó sigilosamente una manzana y un ramo de uvas sin que el comerciante ni nadie se percatara.  Lo que no se dio cuenta el pequeño era que, Sakura le observaba  lo lejos.  Li observaba también la escena. 

Tomando otra manzana, Sakura se acercó al niño.  Este iba a correr pero Sakura pudo atajarle por la ropa que llevaba puesta.  -¿tienes hambre?-preguntó.  Li se distrajo observando entre los comerciantes una persona conocida y aliada a la causa de los Dragones verdes.  Se alejó por un momento de Sakura y el pequeño.  

-Si señorita- dijo el chico viendo con la dulzura que Sakura le hablaba.

-Mira- tomando una manzana de la mas alta de la pila,- esta es mas dulce. Lo se porque es mas roja que las de abajo- cuando tomaba otra manzana, el dueño del puesto, le capturó por la mano.

-¡¡LADRONA!!-gritó y las miradas fueron a dar a Sakura -¡¡Ladrona!! ¡¡ladrones!!- mientras alguien agarraba al chico- Mereces la muerte. ¡¡Ambos la merecen!! ¡pordioseros y ladrones!!

-¡¡no soy ladrona!!- dijo ella mirándole- Suélteme.- luchando por liberarse.

-¿Tienes dinero para pagarme las manzanas que me has robado?

-¡¡le dije que no he robado nada!!-gritaba asustada la muchacha- no tengo dinero.  No uso dinero.

En ese momento, el comerciante sacó una espada que estaba algo oxidada y mirándole dijo- el castigo es tu mano- Sakura Abrió los ojos de la sorpresa- a los ladronzuelos como tu... niña estúpida.

-¡¡no señor!!- dijo Sakura mirándole con lagrimas en sus ojos.- ¡¡Suélteme!!- le pagaré pero déjeme ir... y al niño también.

-¡¡no tienes con que pagarme!!-gritaba mientras los demás observaban.  Los niños que acompañaban al pequeño, comenzaron a llorar.  El hombre que tenía al niño, sacó un cuchillo e iba por lo que se veía a cortarle la mano al pequeño también.

-Déjelo ir—dijo Sakura mirándole- ¡¡puedo conseguir dinero para pagarle!! Déjelo ir. 

-¿Dónde lo conseguirás?? se nota que el no tiene...

Sakura pensó.  No llevaba un centavo arriba.  Ni sabía lo que era dinero.  Jamás había ido a un mercado. Sin pensarlo dos veces, sacó del interior de su ropa la cadena de oro con el sello real.  - ¿cuánto vale para usted esto?- mostrándosela.

-¿Oro?- dijo el hombre observándole- ¿De donde la robaste niña?- aun sin dejarla ir.  

-Era de mi madre- dijo ella nostálgica.- se la obsequió mi padre. Si nos deja ir, es suya.

-Tómala- dijo un hombre allí presente- vale mas que todo el canasto de manzanas.-  

El hombre, soltó a Sakura e indicó que dejaran ir al niño.  Sakura entregó su cadena y el hombre con cadena en mano dijo- La próxima vez, no te perdonaré. – desapareciéndose en la multitud. Pronto, el mercado volvió a su habitual movimiento.

-Gracias señorita- dijo el pequeño mirándole. Pero Sakura estaba asustada. Estuvo un momento, a punto de perder su mano.  Que crueles eran los del sur.  No lo pensaban dos veces antes de lastimar a un niño pequeño.

-Trata de que no te pase de nuevo- dijo Sakura mirándole- tenemos que conseguirte un hogar.- mirando a todas partes; los niños mas pequeños le seguían.

-El padre Terada ha desaparecido- dijo el pequeño.- tiene un tiempo que no viene al pueblo desde que una orden para su arresto fue hecha.  El nos protegía en la iglesia y nos alimentaba.  Desde que nuestros padres murieron... –dándole la fruta a sus hermanos –estamos solos...

-¿Dónde está Li?- dijo ella mirando a todas partes- él podrá llevarlos al bosque y los cuidarán allá.-pudo ver a los caballos amarrados donde se detuvieron al llegar.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**--*-*-***

-¿Eso dicen?-preguntaba Li a un comerciante de metales- ¿Desde cuando está el rumor?-ninguno se percató del escándalo que ocurrió en el mercado.

-Desapareciste hace varios días- dijo El hombre de ochenta años y bajito de estatura mientras valuaba unas copas que parecían de plata- supuestamente desde ayer según me dijo una que limpia los platos en palacio.  Xiao se casará antes de su cumpleaños...

-¿Alguna idea de quien es la victima?-refiriéndose a la futura esposa. 

-Dicen que es una extranjera.  No se sabe con certeza. Otros decían que era Li Meiling, pero ya vez, Ella sigue en el este. 

-No creo- dijo Li pensando todo lo dicho por aquel sujeto. – me imagino que después de todo lo que ocurre, adelantará el matrimonio.  Quiere seguridad y estabilidad; cosa que día con día, pierde el trono. Presiente que el fin está cerca.

-Yong- dijo un hombre acercándose- necesito que valúes esto- sacando de su bolsillo una cadena de oro con una medalla.

-¿De donde lo sacaste?- tomando la joya en sus manos—se ve que es muy valiosa.

-Se la quité a una ladrona en  mi puesto- dijo el hombre sin prestarle atención a Li. - ¿Vale algo?

-Vale una semana de frutas en tu puesto- dijo el hombre.- increíble ¿y lo tenía una ladrona?

-Así es- dijo el hombre.- estaba con un niño robándome la fruta. Esto le salvó de perder la mano.  A ambos- comenzando a reír.

-Tengo que irme- dijo Li poniéndose de pie y observando a los hombres discutir precio.- tengo que encontrar a alguien- mirando por todos lados.  

Caminó por cinco minutos cuando divisó a los caballos.  Miró a Sakura. Esta estaba triste.  Acercándose y mirándole fijamente luego se percató de unos niños que comían cerca de ella. Estaba a punto de hablar con la chica cuando...

-¿Li Shaoran?-preguntó alguien detrás de él.

-Chang.- dijo Li mirándole, pero le preocupó su serio semblante- ¿qué pasa?- Sakura se puso de pie y observó a alrededor doce soldados detrás de Chang. Todos llevando el mismo uniforme de Li.

-Estas arrestado- dijo Chang.  Sakura abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.- tienes que acompañarnos...te aconsejo que lo hagas por las buenas...

-Lo siento Chang- dijo Li mirándole – pero no tengo tiempo para tus bromas- seriamente- tengo un deber que cumplir con esta señorita- señalando a Sakura.

-No se cuales son tus deberes con tu novia ni quiero saberlo.- mirándole seriamente- lo que si se es que tengo que ponerte bajo arresto... ahora acompáñanos.

 -Ella/yo no /es soy mi /su Novia.- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-No me importa- dijo Chang mirando a ambos jóvenes- Tengo que arrestarte. –observando fijamente a Sakura dijo- Yo cuidaré a tu novia – sonriendo maliciosamente y acercándose a Sakura. Esta, echó dos pasos para atrás.

-Aléjate- dijo Li mirándole fijamente e interponiéndose en el camino entre Chang y Sakura.  

 -¿Por qué la defiendes? ¿Acaso no dijiste que no es tu novia? No soy ciego y ella es preciosa.  Si tu no la quieres.

Desenfundando su espada dijo- Olvidaré toda nuestra carrera de servicios si le tocas un pelo a la joven- mirándole desafiadoramente- aléjate... 

Los demás desenfundaron sus espadas para defender a Chang y colocar bajo arresto a Li.  Estaba rodeado.  El protegía a Sakura mientras esta se veía rodeada de estos sujetos.  Los niños también estaban allí, de pie a un extremo ante la llegada de los soldados, se movieron.

-¡¡Atáquenlo!!- dijo Chang olvidándose de que habían inocentes alrededor.- Recuerden las ordenes de Xiao, vivo o muerto.- ante esto, el ataque comenzó.

*-***--**--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Saludo a mis cuatachas que andan leyendo esta y las otras historias... (ya saben ellas quienes son) n___n estoy contenta de tener un grupo tan fiel a mis historias...gracias infinitas a cada una de ellas...**

**Como siempre: ****Comentarios dudas o tomatazos a Sakura_journal@yahoo.com**


	8. 8 El encuentro”

**La Princesa del cerezo y el lobo rebelde./**

**Por Crystal*-**

**Nota basado en los personajes de Sakura Card Captor...By Clamp./**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/**

**Capitulo 8: " El encuentro"**

**_Sakura, Li y los niños que se encontraban presentes se encontraban rodeados por el ejercito dirigido en esos momentos por Chang.  Por orden del rey Xiao, tenían el deber de llevar vivo o muerto a Li.  Chang era atraído desde el primer instante por la belleza de Sakura.  Li la protegía pues Chang no tenía la mas mínima idea de que se trataba de la prometida de Xiao. Li no podía hacer movimientos bruscos.  Detrás de él estaba Sakura, mas adelante los niños, sin contar que se encontraban en medio del mercado o plaza de comercio del Sur; habían demasiados inocentes de por medio, cosa que no le importaba a Chang. Desenfundando su espada para proteger a Sakura, Chang ordenó a los demás desenfundar...dijo "ya conocen sus ordenes: vivo o muerto" ante esto, el ataque comenzó...._**

****

**_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_**

****

 No era broma cuando Li le dijo a Sakura que él pudo con mas de diez personas en un incidente en los terrenos de Eriol; se movía con destreza aunque pudo percatarse casi inmediatamente, que aquella herida que ella le produjo la noche anterior en el ataque tenía sus consecuencias.  Podía ver que se movía con dolor, pero estaba defendiéndose con gran agilidad.  Los primeros tres soldados que se adelantaron a desafiar a su líder, fueron vencidos en pocos momentos.  Lo que Chang y Sakura se percataron, fue del hecho que los demás aunque observaban que Li estaba algo agotado, no se atrevían a avanzar de sus lugares, observando con temor a quien un día antes era su líder, no por menos, era el líder del ejercito de Xiao, puesto que ahora ocupaba Chang.

-¿Qué esperan ustedes?-preguntó Chang mirándoles- ¡¡ataquen!!.

-Nadie se atreve a desafiar al jefe Li- dijo uno de los peones- él enseñó y nos entrenó a la mayoría.  ¡¡nadie es lo suficiente loco y capaz de desafiarle!!

-¿Qué pasa Chang?- preguntó Li mirándole mientras tomaba algo de aire y por un momento, se colocó su mano en el hombro lastimado por Sakura (por el uniforme de color negro, no se podía percibir pero sus heridas estaban abriéndose y la sangre brotaba sutilmente de ellas)- ¿Tienen miedo?- sonriéndole sutilmente- no estoy por pelear contigo...se que sigues ordenes de Xiao y que esta es una oportunidad única pero ¿Quieres perder tu vida, por ello?

-Haré lo que sea necesario por mi rey Li, no soy un traidor como tu ¡¡¡incluso si significa llevar tu cabeza en una bandeja, Lo haré!!- acercándose con espada en mano y en señal de Desafío.

Sakura se percató que la herida de  Li le molestaba.  Se percató en el momento que Li retiró su mano de la misma que esta tenía manchas de ¡¡sangre!! Tenía que detener esta tontería ¿pero como?

-Deténgase por favor—dijo Sakura adelantándose a Li.

-No intervenga niña- dijo Chang apuntando su espada  a la joven- o la mataré a usted primero. 

-No tiene derecho a hablarme así- dijo ella mirándole con rencor.

-Ying Hua- dijo Li mirándole mientras ella estaba entre este y Chang- Hazte a un lado... no te metas...

-No voy a dejar que cometan una injusticia ¿Por qué quieren ponerte en prisión? Eres el líder de su ejercito...¿cuál es el cargo?-solo observando el rostro de Chang.

-¿Qué no escuchaste inútil?- dijo Chang mirándole- ¡¡hazte a un lado!!

-¡¡no lo haré!!- dijo ella mirándole- para tu información no soy ninguna común campesina...Soy la Princesa Sakura Kinomoto y el señor Li es mi guardaespaldas...me ha cuidado desde mi secuestro y me ha traído a palacio; ahora le recomiendo que nos deje pasar....

-¡¡Si como no!!- dijo Chang- demuéstrelo...demuéstreme que es la princesa Sakura, la cual están buscando desde que desapareció y la dejaré ir....pero Li estará bajo arresto...

-¡¡no le voy a permitir tal insubordinación señor!!!

-No hable como si fuese de la realeza...demuéstreme que es la princesa que dice ser...pero le advierto ¡¡es la muerte el castigo por personificar a una persona por encima de su estatus y mas aun, una princesa!!

Sakura se detuvo en seco.  No tenía la manera de demostrar que era Sakura, princesa...al menos que...(tocando su cuello buscando cierta cadena) se recordó que dio su insignia o sello real a aquel sujeto para salvarse a si misma y a aquel niño que en esos momentos, protegía a sus hermanos mas pequeños en un rincón.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Chang todo victorioso al ver el rostro de duda de Sakura.  Esta no se movía.- ¿dónde está la famosa prueba? 

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Li al ver inmóvil a Sakura- ¿Qué ocurre?

-No tengo el sello conmigo...lo tuve que dar para salvarme... y a un pequeño niño...-dijo ella que fue entendido por Li quien trataba de leer sus labios dado a que lo decía cabizbaja y casi en un susurro.

Chang comenzó a reír.  Li comenzó a fruncir la frente.  Chang avanzaba a Sakura. Li colocó su espada en la garganta de Chang pero los demás le rodearon.  Pronto estuvieron indefensos.

-Supongo "alteza"- dijo Chang sarcásticamente- que ahora morirá.

Li observó a su alrededor. Pudo ver al dueño de la platería parado a un lado rodeado de mas personas.  Miró a Li a los ojos.  Li le hizo señal de que se detuviera.  Iba a salir a rodear a los guardias.  Eso, sabía Li, que le traería problemas.  Si le defendían siendo él el líder de los soldados, podía salir a relucir su verdadera identidad, como Lobo y líder de los dragones verdes. Se podía escuchar debido al silencio que se produjo en la plaza, ante el enfrentamiento entre los soldados, Li y Sakura habían captado toda la atención.  Algunas personas se retiraban,  pues el riesgo de salir lastimados si se desataba una sangrienta lucha era inminente.  Unos cascos de caballos que se acercaban. Vio que el hombre Yong, tenía algo en su mano, una cadena de oro.  Y la espada en otra.  Vio que no estaba solo.  Muchos de los que conocían como parte de los rebeldes pertenecientes a los dragones verdes, pero que vivían en el anonimato estaban allí también, aunque no sabían que Li era Lobo.  No muchas personas sabían aquel secreto.  Le convenía que no lo supiesen. Solo el anciano sabía la verdad. Si este daba ordenes de defender a Li y a la chica, todo se vería al descubierto.  No podía arriesgarse, no ahora, que el fin de Xiao y el inicio de la rebelión estaba cerca.

-¡¡Alto!!- se escuchó que provenía de detrás de la multitud que observaba, que fue abriendo paso mientras los corceles cruzaban entre ellos.  Sakura sudaba frío. Eran soldados dirigidos por dos personas.  - ¡¡no la toque!!- dijo una voz conocida, tanto para Li como para Sakura. 

Bajándose del corcel, se acercó ágilmente.  Miró a Chang con recelo y desenfundó su espada mientras estaba entre este y Sakura.  El sujeto de pelo corto y plateado y ojos color café le miraba con rencor mientras le apuntaba con su espada, uniformado con el traje azul celeste común entre la guardia privada de la realeza del norte.

-¿Cómo te atreves a apuntar a la princesa de esa manera?- dijo Yukito observando a Chang.- ¿Cómo te atreves?

-Lo siento...-dijo el bajando su espada- no....yo....- tartamudeando.

-Supongo que ella te informó quien era ... ¿Cómo pudiste dudar de su palabra?- dijo Yukito en un tono de voz jamás conocido por Sakura.  Nunca le había escuchado hablar así.  Sakura en si, de tantos sustos sufridos en un solo día, perdió el conocimiento, cayendo en Li. Este aun con sus heridas abiertas, la sostuvo para que no cayera al suelo.  Se preocupó y le observó el rostro. Solo estaba inconsciente. 

-disculpe Tukishiro- dijo Chang – no pensé...pero aun así- observando a Li mientras llevaba en brazos a Sakura- tengo que llevarme a Li bajo arresto...

Yukito observó atrás donde estaba Li.  Vio que Sakura perdió el conocimiento y el joven que la llevaba en brazos, le observaba detenidamente.  Por un momento ambos intercambiaron miradas. Yukito avanzó a donde el joven y tomó a Sakura de sus brazos.  La mirada que le lanzó a Sakura, fue percibida por Li como de cariño, preocupación y comprensión.  Le miraba como un tesoro.  Como familia. Yukito observando el rostro de Sakura se dirigió a Li.

-Gracias por protegerla... estaba muy preocupado por ella.

Colocando nuevamente su mano en su herida dijo- siento por todo lo que ha tenido que pasar....una chica de su titulo...

-La protegiste y te lo agradezco- dijo seriamente y observándole mientras Li observaba el apacible rostro de la joven. – es lo mas importante en mi vida...

Li cambiando su rostro a uno mas serio dijo- entonces sácala de este país lo mas pronto posible...regresen al norte y no regresen por ahora...-sujetándose el brazo. 

Yukito observó al joven por unos instantes.  Luego observó a Sakura quien dormía apaciblemente.  Li se perdió de vista entre la multitud mientras era escoltado por los guardias en manera de arresto,  al castillo.

-Quien lo iba a decir: era una princesa- dijo el hombre del puesto de fruta,.- la ladrona era en realidad una princesa...

Esto ultimo fue escuchado por Li cuando pasó por su lado...pero no podía pensar en eso en ese momento.  El brazo le dolía mucho y posiblemente a su llegada al castillo, Xiao decidiría su destino: entre la vida y la muerte. Pero ¿Cuál?

-Sakura- dijo Yukito mientras era escoltado con la chica inconsciente en sus brazos. La miró largamente mientras se dirigían al castillo.  Luego pensó en lo dicho por aquel joven "que se la llevara del país lo antes posible" pero ¿Por qué? ¿qué ocurriría que él estaba al tanto y que necesitara de la salida de Sakura del Sur?  Pero luego su mente pasó a Sakura.  Por el momento estaba bien y físicamente se veía saludable pero ¿Cómo Li dio con ella, cuando un ejercito no pudo? 

Pero lo importante era, que Sakura se encontraba a salvo,  ya podía sentirse tranquilo aunque admitía que algo no andaba bien con ese Xiao. Lo sabía. Era cruel, despiadado y sádico.  Lo que vio desde que llegó a aquel lugar, a la capital del sur, no le gustó.  Había tanta pobreza.  Los soldados podían saquear o llegar a los lugares e irse sin pagar.  Buscando a Sakura horas antes,  llegaron a una pequeña cabaña que fue hecha cenizas por los guardias negros de Xiao, como los soldados que le acompañaban antes de hallar a Sakura le informaron: mercenarios al servicio de Xiao para mantener el control, pero aun así, por extraño que pareciera a todos, nunca habían podido capturar a los dragones verdes, mucho menos a su líder.  Era inútil.  Si tenía una legión de soldados para esa cruda y horrible tarea que no era necesaria en el norte ¿sería capaz de amar a su princesa?

No le gustaba la idea.  Sakura y ese sujeto juntos. Se podía ver que a él no le gustaba amar.  Tal vez no era capaz de amar.  Si no lo hacía con su pueblo, como era el deber de un rey ¿podría amar a una desconocida? Aunque Sakura, desde el primer momento que las personas le conocen , es capaz de derretir el corazón hasta del mandatario mas cruel.  Sakura era el tesoro mas preciado de Touya; también de su hermano y de él, con el tiempo. Le habían enseñado a comportarse y a defenderse además.  A pesar del estatus de la joven, jamás ella mencionó el hecho de que era princesa y ellos soldados; siempre le trataban como alguien mas de su familia.

Pronto estuvieron frente a las puertas de palacio.  Le dirigieron a una habitación dirigida para el estatus de Sakura.  Encontró a la llegada a la habitación a dos chicas, ataviadas con vestidos simples de color blanco.  Estas le dijeron una vez, depositó a la joven en el lecho, que debía salir.

Cerrándole la puerta una vez salió de la habitación, se quedó de pie,  en el pasillo esperando que la puerta se abriese nuevamente.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Buenos días- dijo un joven de cabellos negro intenso ingresando a la alcoba.  La joven llevaba en esos momentos, un vestido azul celeste de corte A.   En sus orejas llevaba unos hermosos pendientes de color azul celeste.  Sus ojos fueron a dar directamente a la joven sentada en el cómodo sillón de la alcoba.

Colocándose de pie y haciendo reverencia al joven, dijo- Lamento todos estos inconvenientes señor...inmediatamente la Princesa Sakura venga por mi, no le causaré inconvenientes...

-Por favor- dijo Eriol mirándole.  Nakuru entró también en la habitación. La joven le había ayudado a bañarse y vestirse. – no me diga señor, señorita.  No nos causas ningún inconveniente.  Es un placer tenerte aquí en mi hogar...tampoco es conveniente en tus condiciones estar haciendo reverencias...-ayudándole con el brazo a tomar asiento nuevamente.

-Muchas gracias- dijo ella mirándole.- es muy amable...

-No es nada- dijo Eriol observándole- ¿Cómo te llamas?- en realidad Eriol estaba haciendo una prueba.  Él sabía que se llamaba Tomoyo, como Sakura le llamaba. 

-Me llamo...- dudando decirle.  Le miró a los ojos.  El sujeto se notaba que era buena persona.  Amable.  Además de parecer de la realeza, no le importaba hablar con una dama de compañía.  Lo que era ella.- Tomoyo... señor.

-ya te dije que no me llames Señor, señorita...

-Pues no me diga señorita.- dijo ella sonriéndole- mi nombre es Tomoyo... puede llamarme así, además, no soy de la corte.  Soy solo una amiga de compañía de la princesa...

-Por la preocupación de la señorita Sakura por ti, se diría que eres como su hermana...

-La princesa Sakura no se lleva de las diferencias sociales entre una persona y otra...

-Todos creo yo, deberíamos imitarle...- dijo Eriol que provocó que la joven le mirase.  El silencio reinó por unos momentos hasta que el dijo- ¿Quieres descansar?

-No- dijo ella mirándole desde su asiento.- solo me he quedado viendo lo bello que es este lugar- poniéndose de pie hasta acercarse a la ventana.- además de aquel corcel negro que se ve allá.- señalando con su dedo.  El se acercó para observar a que se refería.  Por ser chico, le llevaba gran ventaja de tamaño a Tomoyo.  El final de la cabeza de la joven, llegaba justo a los hombros del joven. Se acercó hasta quedar a su lado.

-Es Spinel.—dijo el mirando al corcel desde la ventana del tercer piso de la casa y dirigiéndose a Nakuru- Dejaste a Spinel otra vez sin cerrar la puerta de la caballeriza...

-Lo siento señor- dijo ella disculpándose- le diré a uno de los capataces que lo encierre nuevamente.- retirándose de la habitación.

-Me dijo Nakuru que la princesa Sakura se fue sin mi.- dijo ella iniciando una conversación.

-Así es.—dijo Eriol observándole de reojo mientras ella aun observaba al corcel de la distancia.- era muy peligroso que usted viajase en tales condiciones...aun esta muy delicada de salud.

-me dijo Nakuru que usted permaneció toda la noche conmigo...cuidándome mientras tenía fiebre...no debió de hacerlo.

-Fue un placer- dijo el sonriéndole sutilmente- además soy una especie de medico, está en mi llamado...

-¿Ya Sakura habrá llegado a su destino?-preguntó ella.

-Se nota que te preocupas mucho por ella.

-Claro que si- dijo ella sonriendo sutilmente y tomando asiento en el sillón.  Él le ayudó a sentarse. – es en cierta forma, mi prima...

-¿Su prima?-preguntó.

-Si- dijo ella – mi madre y la reina eran primas.  Se querían mucho.  Cuando mi madre y la madre de Sakura eran pequeñas, jugaban mucho... se divertían.  La madre de Sakura no era Princesa, mucho menos, reina.  Nuestra familia es una de las mas importantes del norte debido a las tierras que se cultivan.  Son poderosos comerciantes.  Una vez, mi madre y la madre de Sakura, cuando tenía 16 años, visitaron el castillo del rey de esos tiempos, que era el abuelo de Sakura.  Su padre conoció a su madre.  Se enamoró perdidamente de la madre de Sakura.  Cuando el abuelo de Sakura falleció, El rey Fujitaka tomó el trono y designó a Nadeshiko (la madre de Sakura) con el titulo de princesa, después de reina.  Su madre murió cuando Sakura era una bebé.  Como no tenía amigos, su padre supo que mi madre se había casado y había tenido una hija.  Por amor a la madre de Sakura, mi madre me cedió cuando tenía yo apenas cuatro o cinco años.  Desde entonces, somos inseparables.

-pero entonces ¿Sakura no es de noble estirpe?

-solo del lado de su padre...- dijo ella mirándole.- - ¿Qué ocurre?

Despertando de sus pensamientos Eriol dijo- te dejaré para que descanses- caminando a la puerta- ¿te molestaría que te visitase mañana?

-No para nada- dijo ella mirándole.  Finalmente él se retiró de la habitación. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Shaoran Li- dijo Xiao mirándole una vez lo ingresaban al salón del trono- gracias por concedernos el honor de tu presencia.

-Su majestad- dijo el a regañadientes inclinándose delante del rey.  No se levantó.

-Me han dicho que mientras, medio reino de soldados buscaban a la princesa Sakura, esta estaba bajo tu cuidado..- caminando de un lado a otro frente a él.  Shaoran no le miraba. ¿Cómo ha podido pasar? ¿cómo pudiste tu entre todos dar con ella? ¡¡¡mientras los demás, prácticamente caminaban y revisaban todos los lugares buscándole!!!! ¿CÓMO?

-No lo se, alteza- dijo Li. Aun llevaba el uniforme ensangrentado.- cuando me percaté la chica estaba delante de mi...

-Aun no he hablado con su alteza- dijo Xiao deteniendo su caminar.- tienes suerte si ella dice que es verdad.  Que salvaste su vida... 

-Su alteza- dijo un soldado haciendo una reverencia- la princesa está en la puerta.  Quiere una audiencia con usted...

-Dile que la recibiré mañana- mirando a Li- ahora, estoy muy ocupado...

-Se lo dije majestad- dijo el hombre sin mirarle directamente a los ojos- pero insiste en que es urgente...que no puede esperar a mañana...que le conviene recibirla...

-Que mujer mas persistente- dijo Xiao observando a aun lado- bien. Dile que pase.  Que es lo tan importante que no puede esperar a mañana...-mirando a Li aun arrodillado frente a él.  

Li sonrió sutilmente.  Esa era Sakura.  Una dulce pero cabezadura princesa que nadie le decía lo que tenía que hacer.  No se daba por vencida.  Aunque la pobrecita pasó por mucho en los últimos días.  

Unos pasos se acercaban por el largo salón provenientes de la puerta.  Se escuchaban dos pares de pasos.  Li no levantó su rostro ni su cuerpo.  Uno de los dos pares de pasos, se detuvo.  Pero otros pasos suaves y delicados se acercaban.  Hasta donde Li estaba arrodillado.  Escuchó una voz al mismo tiempo que un vestido rozaba con el suelo de mármol del gran salón.

-Su alteza- dijo una voz femenina.

-Princesa- dijo Xiao.  Shaoran levantó un poco su rostro.  El rostro del rey estaba complacido. Su tono de voz, también cambió.  Pudo notar satisfacción en la mirada, observando a la embajadora del norte. –Es un placer finalmente conocerla...

-Igualmente alteza- mientras Xiao avanzaba hacia ella y besaba su mano.  Sakura vestía en esos momentos, un traje en dos tonalidades en rosa.  Llevaba una pequeña tiara en su cabeza y su pelo estaba atado en una fina trenza que finalizaba en su cintura. 

-Lamento mucho los inconvenientes sufridos durante su viaje.,- dijo Xiao – la criminalidad de este reino ha incrementado a niveles escandalosos...pero eso, está por terminar.- dijo con algo de triunfo de victoria que fue percibido en el tono de su voz por Li. 

-No me preocupa eso alteza- dijo ella mirando a Li por unos momentos- me preocupa el hecho de que uno de sus soldados mas fieles, quien me encontró sola y abandonada mientras regresaba de sus viajes, haya tenido la amabilidad conmigo de acompañarme y protegerme hasta la llegada a su ciudad, cuando nos dicen a ambos que está bajo arresto.  ¿Puedo preguntar a que se deben los cargos?

-Alta traición- dijo Xiao observando a Sakura. La verdad es que la joven tenia espíritu. Sabía de que hablaba y como dirigirse.

-¿A quien traicionó?

-A su rey.

-Mis disculpas alteza, pero no creo que cuando el joven líder de su ejercito ha salvado a una persona tan importante como yo, es considerado alta traición.... considerando claro, que no estaba en palacio cuando mi orden de rescate fue dada si él estuvo protegiendo a mi y  a mi doncella todo el tiempo...

-¿Acaso que le importa a su alteza el hecho de que fusile a un guardia?

-Pensé que era además de todo, su guardia personal...

-Ha fallado en la captura de ese que se hace llamar Lobo, quien amenaza la seguridad de todo el reino...

-¿Me quiere decir que acaso él tiene la culpa de fallar en lo que miles han fallado?- preguntó ella mirándole a los ojos- perdone si soy directa alteza, pero hay que considerar el hecho de que envía a cientos de soldados en busca de este lobo....y no lo encuentran ¿qué le asegura que un solo hombre lo hará?

-Usted duda mas de el que yo mismo...

-Precisamente- dijo ella bajando el tono de su voz- es su soldado personal, no el mío.  Por ejemplo, Tukishiro es el mejor soldado. Supe inmediatamente que cumpliría su cometido en protegerme, viniendo hacía usted y no perdiendo su vida en un altercado contra cientos de los soldados de Lobo y el resto de sus hombres.  ¿Qué le asegura que hasta ahora, está vivo gracias a los intentos de él mejor de sus hombres?- señalando a Li. 

Xiao analizó por unos momentos, lo dicho por la princesa Sakura.  Después analizó la seguridad en su mirada.  Físicamente era una persona hermosa.  Tenía el porte de toda una princesa.

-Li- dijo Xiao.

-¿Alteza?-respondió el joven.

-Levántate... quiero que conozcas a alguien. – sonriendo complacido.

Irguiéndose de su posición de reverencia se vio cara a cara con el rostro de Xiao.  De su lado estaba Sakura.  Estaba hermosa vestida como le correspondía.  

-Vamos Li.-dijo Xiao sonriéndole sutilmente- estas perdonado...por lo que me ha dicho la princesa, arriesgaste mucho protegiéndola.- pudo percatarse mientras Xiao hablaba que Yukito estaba de pie, a un lado del salón observando fijamente a Sakura.

-¿Majestad?- dijo Li regresando a la realidad.

-Tienes que hacer que te atiendan las heridas- señalando a su brazo.- De ahora en adelante, además de mi seguridad estarás a cargo junto a Tukishiro, de la seguridad de su alteza hasta la coronación...

-¿Coronación alteza?- preguntó Li observándole.

-Por supuesto-. Dijo Xiao observándole- Ella es mi prometida: la princesa Sakura Kinomoto de los reinos del norte.  

Fue un balde de agua fría, que se deslizó en su cuello.  La princesa Sakura estaba comprometida con Xiao.  Reina de los territorios del sur.  Solo observó el rostro serio de Sakura ante todo aquello.  nunca le dijo su propósito.  El porque estaba en el sur.  Ya todo tenía sentido. Excepto algo ¿cómo una persona tan amable como Sakura, tan sensible, amable y dulce, podía casarse con Xiao? 

-¿Sakura? ¿Princesa?- dijo Li sutilmente.  Haciendo reverencia, momentos después se retiró del salón.  Los guardias cerraron la puerta detrás de su salida del mismo. 

Yukito observaba el rostro de Sakura ante la salida de Li del salón.  Xiao dijo- Ahora tendrás al mejor de mis hombres en todo momento a tu lado, además del mejor de los tuyos.- tomando sus manos- juntos, haremos del norte y del sur dos potencias poderosas, de quienes nadie pondrán en duda nuestros poderes.

-Mi hermano domina las del norte, alteza- dijo Sakura mirándole- que no se le olvide...- haciendo reverencia, se alejó del hombre y salió del salón, seguida muy de cerca por Yukito quien antes de dar la espalda, hizo una reverencia al rey, siguiendo a su señora.

-No por mucho tiempo...- dijo el rey observando por donde se había ido Sakura.- no por mucho tiempo...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-¿Dónde rayos estará Shaoran?-gritaba Meiling.  Había llegado al bosque de los rebeldes, hacía ya horas. El atardecer había pasado mucho tiempo atrás.  Ya los pequeños que se encontraban entre ellos, comenzaban a dormirse en los brazos de sus madres mientras estas contaban historias, algo alejados del grupo  en otra fogata.

-Tranquila lady Meiling- dijo Naoko sirviéndole un poco de agua caliente con gotas de limón,.- El Lobo es bastante precavido... Tomoyo ya debe de estar en el castillo y la princesa recuperándose donde el señor Hiraguizagua...

-Es un poco intranquila ¿No?- dijo Rika observándole mientras le respondía a Naoko dirigiéndose a Yamasaki quien consultaba unos mapas en el suelo.

-Es notable que se le haya echo tarde- dijo Yamasaki observando su mapa.- es decir el fantasma de  barba roja anda suelto por el bosque...de seguro le pidió a Lobo que le ayude a enterrar el tesoro de los nueve mares del oeste...es bien conocida esa leyenda en donde....- en ese momento un balde de agua fría cae en su cabeza. Fue el padre Terada.

-No tengo paciencia como Chiharu- dijo el ex sacerdote viendo a Yamasaki temblar y comenzando a estornudar- deja de decir tantas mentiras.

Todos allí presentes sonrieron ante lo ocurrido.  Rika se adelantó y le sirvió al padre en una taza de madera, agua caliente y sacando unas hojas de un pequeño bolso que llevaba en su bolsillo, depositó las hojas en el agua caliente y unas gotas de limón.

-mire- dijo ella sonrojada mientras le pasaba la taza con su contenido- tenga un poco de esto...noté que está resfriado...

-Rika- dijo él mirándole – no debiste molestarte.-. observando la taza.- ¿Cómo sabes que estoy resfriado? Si casi ni se me nota...

-Me percato de ciertas cosas- dijo ella sutilmente y observando al suelo- contiene menta... hace unos cuantos días...mientras caminaba por el valle encontré una pequeña planta de menta... traje unas cuantas hojas...pensé en daselas a Chiharu para que fabrique algo para los resfriados de los niños...le di una parte de las hojas. Me quedé con unas cuantas.

Bebiendo el contenido, el ex sacerdote cerró sus ojos mientras tragaba suavemente el liquido.  Observando por unos instantes a la joven dijo- siempre te preocupas por mi...-bajando el rostro hasta la altura de los ojos de la joven. –muchas gracias- sonriéndole sutilmente.

Tosiendo ante cierta incomodidad de silencio, Naoko tomó a Rika quien se quedaba observando a los ojos del hombre.  Este con la intervención de Naoko, también se había quedado perplejo observando los ojos de la joven, la cual ya no era aquella chiquilla que iba con sus padres (cuando vivían) a la iglesia.  Ya era una preciosa jovencita.  Una joven que se preocupaba tanto por él. Naoko se alejó con la joven.

-Padre Terada- dijo uno de los que allí se encontraban- ¿Iremos al pueblo mañana?

-Tenemos que esperar que Li regrese – observando por donde ambas chicas se perdían de su vista.- solo Li puede tomar esa decisión...

-Pues no me quedaré a esperar a Shaoran – dijo Meiling quien perdía la paciencia.—si mañana temprano no está aquí, iremos a buscarle al pueblo... no es posible que se tome tanto tiempo...

-Recuerde Lady Meiling- dijo Terada observándole- que Lobo tiene responsabilidades también dentro del ejercito de Xiao  ...tiene deberes que cumplir además de la misión con la Princesa Sakura.

En esos momentos, se escucha un galope.  Era de un solo caballo.  Todos guardaron silencio. En esos momentos, se acercaron dos hombres a pie y uno a caballo. Terada reconoció a los tres hombres: dos de ellos, vigilaban desde los árboles que resguardaban la espesura del sur del bosque.  El otro, era un comerciante de Plata que tenía su puesto en la plaza central del pueblo.

-¿Yong? ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo Terada acercándose al hombre mientras este descendía de su caballo.

-A mi edad, no estoy para estas cosas, Padre Terada...- dijo el hombre mirándole y refiriéndose a sus paseos a caballo a ese bosque.  El hombre pasaba de los ochenta años- ¿podemos hablar en un lugar privado?

-¿Abuelo?- dijo una de las chicas acercándose- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Naoko?- dijo el hombre mirándole.- mi niña.—sonriéndole y extendiéndole los brazos para que esta le saludara.- veo que estas bien...

-Te he extrañado mucho abuelo- dijo ella abrazada al hombre.- ¿qué haces aquí? ¿has venido por mi?

Desde que el padre de Naoko , desapareció dos años atrás...un poco antes de la muerte de los padres de Rika...solo lo tenía a él,  su madre murió el invierno antes de su desaparición.  Su abuelo, temeroso de que ella, siendo tan linda chica, fuese victima cruel de los del ejercito negro, la envió con Rika y el padre Terada a donde Li, esperando que estuviese a salvo.  Naoko nunca mencionó nada de la existencia de su abuelo, ya que, decir que un comerciante era uno de los que apoyaban el movimiento de los dragones verdes, acarreaba la muerte, para él y posiblemente de muchos inocentes.  Pocos sabían que Naoko era su nieta y su madre fue la hija única de Yong.

-Vine a tratar un asunto con Terada, a solas...- dijo mirando a Terada.

-Por aquí.- dijo el ex sacerdote indicando el camino; Yong se separó de su nieta y siguió a Terada.  

-será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.- dijo Yamasaki observando a las chicas- ¿Que esperan?- al ver que nadie movía un músculo, solo observando a los dos hombres perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

Bajo esta indicación, el segundo al mando de los dragones verdes, dio a entender que el toque de queda para las mujeres y los niños estaba desde unos momentos antes puesto. Meiling se fue con Naoko pues pasaría la noche con ella.  Los demás, comenzaban a retirarse, unos a sus turnos de vigilancia, y otros a descansar.  

Yamasaki se dirigió a la tienda de Terada donde una lámpara de aceite iluminaba su interior.  Delante de una mesa, estaban Terada y Yong y encima de esta estaba una cadena de oro.

-¿Eso pasó?- dijo Terada una vez escuchó la historia de Yong. – creo que Xiao a comenzado a desconfiar en sus propios hombres...

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Yamasaki ya que no había escuchado toda la historia.

-Li fue puesto bajo arresto por orden de Xiao- dijo Yong.- traje esto pues supongo que regresará pronto...

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Yamasaki.

-Es el sello de la princesa Sakura- dijo Terada- parece que hubo un incidente con unos de los comerciantes en la plaza.- la joven que llevaba esto en el cuello lo dio para pagar unas manzanas que supuestamente robaba...la chica llevaba esto en el cuello; me parece que se trata de la princesa..

-¿La princesa? –dijo Yamasaki- pero la princesa esta supuestamente enferma...¿cómo pudieron salir la señorita Tomoyo y Li con la princesa tan enferma?

-¿dos chicas?-preguntó Yong.- pero si yo vi solo a una chica con Li.

-¿cómo era esa chica?-preguntó Yamasaki.

-Pelo color café que llegaba a su cintura, ojos verdes y de estatura media.  Bastante delgada.

-Que extraño- dijo Yamasaki- pero si esa es Tomoyo...- analizando la descripción dada.

-No es importante quien es la chica- dijo Terada – lo importante, es saber que ha pasado con Li.  Su vida, puede estar en peligro...en estos momentos, y con el momento tan cerca, no podemos perderlo...el es la clave de todo el movimiento...

-Será mejor ir al pueblo y averiguar que ha pasado- dijo Yamasaki.- Terada, estás a cargo del campamento hasta mi regreso o hasta que Li regrese...puede ser que vuelva con él o en todo caso, que el venga antes que yo...esperemos que así sea.

-¿Qué pasa si es cierto? ¿Li fue hecho prisionero? ¿Qué haremos?

- Esperemos que no sea así- dijo Yamasaki observando ambos hombres- Si perdemos al jefe estaremos perdidos...mire que tuve que dar muchas explicaciones cuando me traje a Meiling aquí.  Creo que el jefe quería que los demás supieran que el es Li Shaoran líder del ejercito de defensa de Xiao... era notable que desde que dijera ella "soy Li Meiling"- imitando la voz de la joven- a los demás ellos sacaran sus propias conclusiones...- observando seriamente a ambos hombres.

-¿Qué haremos si es cierto?-preguntaba Yong- ya le dije lo que presencié.

-Esperemos que la princesa le pueda salvar la vida...no creo que... lo deje morir ¿cierto?-preguntó Terada.

-Tomando en cuenta como se comporta el jefe con las mujeres- dijo Yamasaki analizando todo mientras se llevaba un dedo índice a la barbilla, dijo- lo veremos con cuerda al cuello.

-esperemos que no- dijo Terada- confiemos en que Dios le sonreirá y lo salvará...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Comentarios de la autora:  Por fin!!! Li sabe quien es en realidad Sakura...la prometida de Xiao y futura reina ...eso no le cayó muy bien que digamos ¿Alguno de ustedes cree en el amor a primera vista?  ¿Si , no? Hay personas que incluso se han enamorado por el internet ¿pueden creerlo? Bueno eso de amor a primera vista será el punto de encuentro de nuestro siguiente capitulo...

Algunos me han escrito para decirme lo fantástica que esta quedando esta historia.  Muchísimas gracias...en realidad aprecio el apoyo..espero que para esta semana sea mucho mas... Saludos especiales a Dany, Sailor60, mer, angelmnt, cb, Carrie, Helen sakura Li, Megumi, a Lucia Boggiano, Saqqara, Dany_chan, Naiko, Hibari, Lapson, Yume, Haru y Andrea....en el correo me escribió Ming Yasachi...muchas gracias a ella por sus lindos comentarios... espero que te guste este capitulo...

Este capitulo está también dedicado a mis cuatachas del alma Hibari Zhang (mas largo está ¿Conforme?) quien es un amor total, dulce, cariñosa y muy detallista...cuando se conoce se quiere un montón....y a Naiko Li quien es mi se puede decir indicador de velocidad para la publicación de los capítulos de las historias (eso quiere decir que es quien me apresura y me echa porras para que termine pronto, dándome muchos ánimos.), además de una amiga increíble...gracias por tu amistad. También a Ukio que es un amigo nuevo que ha sabido llegar a los corazones de nosotras tres....se ha convertido en un amigo entrañable y querido de nosotras (si quieren mas detalles de este chico, que por cierto, creo que está disponible, pónganse en contacto conmigo. jajajaja).

Hibari: ¿Acaso le buscas novia? T.T

Naiko: él es de nosotras tres ¿no te has dado cuenta? No lo compartimos con nadie... -

Crystal: ustedes dos están algo posesivas,  ¿no? Y eso que falta Maika, Aiko y Sakura Corazon, pero quienes sabemos, somos nosotras... dado lo que somos nosotras...

Naiko: a Ukio no lo queremos con cualquier chica, es todo... además es nuestro amigo..

Crystal: puede tener otras amigas además de nosotras... recuerden a Meiling...anduvieron un tiempo juntos.

Hibari: pues con nosotras él está bien... no les busques otras compañías... además mira lo que pasó con Meiling.

Crystal: pero si siguen siendo amigos...

Naiko: pero no como antes...

Mientras toda esa discusión ocurría, un lindo chico observaba desde su asiento mientras devoraba palomitas de maíz, una tras otra, la discusión de las jóvenes por su destino...

Pero dejen que él decida- decía Crystal señalando el joven el cual supuestamente, escuchaba toda la discusión.

Nosotras decidimos lo mejor para él- decía Naiko observándole.- además ¿Quieres que le pase lo mismo que a Shaoran? Amor de lejos....-cruzándose de brazos.

-En realidad, a Li le va muy bien tal y como está- interrumpió un joven de gafas y pelo negro que observaba junto a Ukio la discusión. De seguro, no se percataron de su presencia debido a la acalorada discusión. Su voz atrajo las miradas de las jóvenes.-  cada vez que tiene oportunidad, se da sus escapaditas para ver a Sakura...

-Eriol querido- dijo Crystal mirándole.-. con todo cariño de todo el tiempo que nos conocemos, te digo que guardes silencio...es un asunto de chicas....

-Pero querida señorita Mónika- dijo Eriol observándole- estoy defendiéndote...a ti y a tu opinión...

-Hechicero o no- dijo Hibari observándole- debes aprender a guardar silencio...

-Haz lo mismo que yo: no te metas en discusiones de estas chicas; ellas se entienden perfectamente bien...-dijo Ukio mientras continuaba comiendo.

Haciéndole caso a Ukio, Eriol tomó un puñado de palomitas y siguió observando la discusión que ocurría entre las tres hechiceras en donde ponían el juego el destino de su joven y compañero hechicero...

Crystal – si si si.- decía alejándose de las dos jóvenes quienes discutían sin percatarse de la momentánea retirada de la joven.- 

Si quieren saber del destino de Ukio o simplemente desean felicitar, comentar, hacer preguntas, envíale a Naiko a Shaoran Li por mensajería... pero no viruses, a 

  
Sakura_journal@yahoo.com


	9. sentimientos

La Princesa del cerezo y el lobo rebelde./

**Por Crystal*-**

**Nota basado en los personajes de Sakura Card Captor...By Clamp./**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/**

**Capitulo 9:  "Sentimientos"**

"El rey Touya llegó pocos días después del aviso dado por Yue de la desaparición de Sakura. Se alegró saber a su llegada al sur, que los rumores informaban que la princesa había llegado sana y salva;  Li en ese tiempo, cuidaba a la princesa y se había convertido en su sombra.  Yukito observaba sigilosamente el comportamiento del joven soldado y líder del ejercito de Xiao.  Xiao por el otro lado, se sentía en cierta forma atraído a la princesa, en especial en esos grandes y llamativos ojos esmeraldas.  Cada vez que podía pasaba tiempo con ella.  Ella no contaba cosas de si; le habían enseñado que nunca dar detalles que no son solicitados por un rey, mucho menos hablar cuando no es debido.  Varios incidentes habían ocurrido por su manía de opinar cuando nadie le pedía que lo hiciese, pero hasta ahora, eso no molestaba a Xiao.  Por otro lado, Li estaba presente cuando Xiao solicitaba la presencia de la princesa.  No le gustaba las miradas que Xiao le dirigía a la joven.  Era de interés.  Un interés especial en ella.  Pero aquello, si no le fallaba su intuición, era la misma mirada que le lanzaba a Meiling tiempo atrás, cuando supuestamente, amaba a Meiling y terminó rompiéndole el corazón a la joven y esta salió de las inmediaciones del castillo, donde usualmente vivía.  Una mirada de Interés.  Li siempre les miraba con el ceño fruncido. No le agradaba para nada esta situación.

_Yukito había puesto al tanto a Yue de todo lo ocurrido durante sus ausencias.  Touya llegó dos días después de la aparición de Sakura.  Se alegró de ver a su hermana.  Pero tenía sus dudas acerca de Xiao.  No gustaba en nada el destino que le deparaba a Sakura en el país de ese sujeto.  Admitía que buscaba una manera de salir de todo aquel embrollo con su hermana junto a él.  Por la información suministrada por Yukito que fue recolectada de otros soldados,  en el tiempo que estuvo solo en el Sur, una rebelión estaba a punto de iniciarse.  Sakura corría peligro. Mas aun, si era coronada reina.  Como miembro de la casa real y parte de la corte de Xiao, los rebeldes podrían lastimarla, encarcelarla, hacerle juicio publico o en caso peor, ejecutarla.  _

_Tomoyo, con la compañía de Eriol Y Nakuru, se recuperaba en la casa del joven.  Ya se encontraba mejor y días antes, recibió mensaje de Sakura de que estaba sana y salva en el castillo y le contó todo lo que había ocurrido con Li desde que ella cayó enferma.  El motivo por el cual Nakuru días antes se había reído por la descripción de que la princesa no era ninguna indefensa, quedó comprobado cuando Sakura le escribió acerca del duelo de espadas y Tomoyo le dijo a Nakuru que le explicara con lujos de detalles lo ocurrido._

_Pero lo que no se imaginaba era que vería a Li pagándole una visita a Eriol y que sería testigo de una conversación entre los dos jóvenes que sellaban con ello el destino de ellos y ambos reinos para siempre...pero esto, ocurrió 12 días después del primer encuentro entre Sakura y Lobo..._

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

-Ya me extrañaba que no hubieses aparecido- dijo Eriol una vez vio a Li entrar en los territorios de su propiedad.  Cabalgando un corcel de color gris, se encontraba Tomoyo al lado del señor de la casa.  Su condición era mucho mejor gracias a los cuidados de Eriol Y Nakuru.  Pero mas que todo, Tomoyo, se había convertido en motivo de alegría y consentimiento en la propiedad.  De la noche a la mañana, todos los de ahí (que laboraban) le conocían como la Señorita Tomoyo y la trataban como un miembro mas de la familia.  -¿Cómo te ha ido Li?- bajando de su caballo  y sujetándolo por las riendas.  En esos momentos, Eriol llevaba un traje de color negro con resaltos en las solapas de color dorado, como el sol. Era un traje de cabalgar muy acorde al clima y al momento.-¿Cómo está Sakura?

Ayudando a Tomoyo a descender de su caballo, se quedaba observando como Li fruncía su rostro ante la mención del nombre de Sakura.

-¿Li? – preguntó Tomoyo observándole- ¿Este es Lobo? – preguntando sorprendida y analizándole sigilosamente. Daba vueltas observándole.  Eriol le comentó que Li era Lobo; aquel sujeto que las "secuestró" aquel día en el bosque y que se preocupó por llevarla hasta donde Eriol.  Tomoyo vestía un traje de color verde turquesa, que era especialmente para montar.  Su cabello estaba atado en una trenza que cruzaba para la parte delantera de su cuerpo. Llevaba también guantes y botas para montar.

-¿Por qué me mira así?-preguntó Li asustado ante la mirada penetrante y analizadora de Tomoyo.

-Disculpe usted- dijo ella observándole- es que es mas joven de lo que me imaginaba...

-¿Li que ha pasado?-interrumpió Eriol observándole-

-¿Podemos llegar a tu casa para hablar?-preguntó Li observando e indicando la mansión que se observaba a lo lejos.

-Claro amigo- dijo Eriol ayudando a montar a Tomoyo al caballo.  Li se les quedó observando.  Eriol no subió a su caballo hasta que esta no estaba segura y sentada correctamente en el suyo.  Eriol, montó su caballo y Li subió al suyo.

**---------Diez minutos después------------**

-¿cómo saliste de palacio? – preguntó Eriol observándole- supe que Xiao te tiene en la mira...

-Gracias a su majestad- dijo Li observándole- Ella ha cegado los ojos de Xiao para que no sospeche de mi...pero...- dudando decir.- esto no me gusta para nada...

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-preguntó Eriol observando a su amigo preocupado- ¿Qué te ocurre?

Tomoyo observaba a ambos y guardaba silencio.  El rostro de Li se veía preocupado.  Mas serio de lo normal.  Aunque ¿cómo podría saberlo? Nunca le había visto tan serio.  Incluso, el en bosque, era un poco mas desenvuelto.  

-¿Supongo que ya sabes que su majestad, contraerá matrimonio con la Princesa Sakura?

-Lamento interrumpir- dijo Tomoyo poniéndose de pie- pero creo que esto no me concierne.- dirigiéndose a la puerta- con permiso...

-Si quieres- dijo Eriol poniéndose de pie – puedes...quedarte....si quieres...digo.—pasándose la mano por su cabeza. 

Tomoyo le miró de reojo.  LI se quedaba observándole tanto a uno como a otro...

-No me concierne- dijo ella observando ambos jóvenes- iré con Nakuru a la cocina ayudar con el postre para esta noche. –Saliendo por la puerta.

-Es la primera vez, que te veo nervioso Hiraguizagua- dijo Li mirándole- ¿Estamos gustándonos la chica?

-he compartido mucho con ella, es alguien muy agradable y educada... es una chica muy refinada...

-Por eso, al principio y por un momento, supuse que era en realidad la princesa, cuando intentaron engañarme en el bosque ese día...

-¿Qué les delató?- observando a su amigo.

-No te comprendo.- dijo Li.

-¿Qué te hizo al final dirigir tus ojos a Sakura?-preguntó Sonriéndole sutilmente.

-¿Por qué tienes que llamarla así?

-¿Así como?

-pues "Sakura"

-¿Es su nombre, no?

-No te incumbe a ti llamarle "Sakura"- imitando la voz de Eriol.

-Estamos un poco sensibles ¿No?

-Cállate ya; no es de eso que vine a hablar contigo...

Sonriendo sutilmente ante la mirada que Li le dio y como su tono de voz denotaba incomodidad ante el tema, dijo- ¿a que viniste?

-Tenemos problemas- dijo Li seriamente. – la situación de la princesa aquí y para contraer matrimonio con Xiao dificulta mucho mas el plan de ataque...tendremos que adelantarlo.

-¿Adelantarlo?-.preguntó Eriol sorprendido.   Un plan que se tiene previsto para un día especifico, el cumpleaños de Xiao.  -¿acaso te has vuelto loco? Hemos planeado esto por meses...no podemos ahora, avisarle a todos nuestros aliados de un cambio de fecha...es arriesgado y pone en riesgo todo lo que hemos trabajado.

-Tenemos que adelantarlo o atrasar la boda.- dijo Li observándole- el compromiso no puede ser roto.- caminando hacía el alfeizar de la ventana.

-Lo se – dijo Eriol observando a su amigo dirigir su mirada al exterior.- estuve en palacio ayer y Xiao tuvo plena confianza en decirme con lujo de detalles todo lo concerniente...a todo esto... y el contrato en el cual Sakura fue involucrada... ¿no puedes, como Lobo sacarla de palacio?

Negando con la cabeza dijo,- no.  Pocas son las veces que he hablado con ella.  Xiao no la deja sola por un momento, cuando tiene tiempo; en otros casos, está ese guardaespaldas suyo y por si fuera poco, también está el hermano.- enseriando su rostro.

-Conocí a su alteza, rey del norte- dijo Eriol observándole- es un buen rey; tiene su corazón en su lugar...

-Lo se- dijo Li observándole- lo he visto con su hermana.- sonriendo sutilmente pero borrando casi inmediatamente la sonrisa.- La princesa se comporta tan diferente cuando está cerca... igual con el que se llama Tukishiro...

-¿El soldado?-observándole asentir.

-Ella me lo confió cuando la llevaba a la ciudad.  Es alguien especial...

-Pero no significa que sea ese "alguien especial"- dijo Eriol dándole a entender lo que quería decir...

-Es una princesa.- dijo Li. – el orden de las cosas es que, se case con alguien de sangre azul...

-La sangre azul corre por tus venas- bajando su tono de voz- lo sabes tan bien como yo...

-Que nadie te escuche decir tal cosa- dijo Li observándole- una de los propósitos de todo esto, es que en cierta forma, si soy de la realeza y devuelvo a todos lo que se nos fue tomado... 

-Eres egoísta entonces- dijo Eriol observándole- Solo te interesas en ti mismo, no en lo que le pasa al pueblo.

-¡¡Claro que me interesa el pueblo!!- dijo Li exaltándose- Llevo desde que tengo 16 años planeando esto...también fue el deseo de mi padre...

-Lo se- dijo Eriol levantando sus manos para contener la actitud y los ademanes que provocaba en ese momento en el joven soldado- créeme que lo se...pero Li, recuerda que ahora, hay una inocente chica en el medio...y el futuro del Norte al mismo tiempo; recuerda que el rey Touya está aquí también...es peligroso...

-No me digas lo que ya se.- dijo el mirándole.  Exhaló profundo.  Caminó varias vueltas al salón donde se encontraban hasta que al fin dijo- Me agrada Eriol- observándole su rostro.- no debió de pasar, pero me agrada...

-Tan difícil que es para ti expresar tus sentimientos- dijo Eriol todo complacido.- ¿cuándo lo descubriste?

-Hace dos noches- dijo Li observándole- conversábamos en los jardines; Xiao fue llamado por uno de sus consejeros y ella quedó sola en el jardín.  – colocando sus manos en sus cabellos confundido.- estaba...como decirlo...

-Has compartido con ella por un tiempo Li.- dijo Eriol-  la has visto ser distintas personas al mismo tiempo: una persona, una chica, una mujer- aquí Li le observó sonrojado- Una princesa- aquí Li, bajó su rostro.- ella es todo eso...que tenga Xiao interés en ella, te preocupa ¿o me equivoco?

-Le gusta- dijo Li mirándole- y mucho, lo se.  ¿cómo puede gustarle alguien que discute tanto? ¿qué tiene tantas opiniones? ¿qué hace tantas preguntas?

-Como a ti te gusta- dijo Eriol sonriendo al ver que se ponía mas rojo y viéndole negar con el rostro.- ¿Por qué lo niegas?

-¡¡Una cosa es decir que me agrada como persona!!- exaltándose- ¡¡y otra es decir que me gusta!! ¿de que te ríes?

-¿por qué niegas lo innegable? –preguntó Eriol- Es notable que te gusta Sakura...

-¡¡no le digas "Sakura"!!- dijo Li observándole de mala gana.

-No me digas como llamarle- dijo el mas seriamente- oye ¿sabes que no es imposible?- Li le dirige una mirada de inquietud.,

-¿A que te refieres?

-Si la conquistas, podrás sacarla de palacio mas fácilmente y confiará mas fácil en ti, podrás salvarle la vida...

-¡¡Vas muy rápido!!- dijo Li poniéndose de pie y dando dos pasos atrás- no solo quieres que engañe a una chica ¡¡Quieres que conquiste a una princesa!! ¡¡y a la prometida de Xiao!! ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?

-no, para nada- dijo Eriol observándole- habrá una fiesta dentro de tres noches...

-Yo no sabía nada de la fiesta- dijo Li observándole-

-Recuerda que soy de vital importancia en el reino- dijo Eriol observándole- y Xiao aun sospecha de ti...te guste o no- dijo mirándole- iré al baile.  Puedo acercarme a Sakura sin que nadie sospeche.

Li sonrió sospechosa y sutilmente y dijo- Recuerda que ella tiene a un león de tres cabezas resguardándole. –Refiriéndose a los hermanos Tukishiro y al Rey Touya.

-No tendrán por que sospechar de mi- dijo Eriol sonriendo sutilmente- iré con mi prometida...- haciendo que Li le observaba sutilmente.

-¿Prometida? ¿Y desde cuando? ¿quién es?

-Cálmate- dijo Eriol observándole.-llevaré a Tomoyo como mi pareja...diciendo que estamos comprometidos, Ninguno de los Tukishiro o en todo caso, del Rey Touya sospechará de mi...siendo alguien especial para la joven Tomoyo...hablaré con Sakura...trataré de advertirle lo que planeamos...aunque conociéndola, no querrá...ya sabes, es una chica que cumple sus promesas- observando el rostro del soldado.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**-----Flash back----**

_Yukito Tukishiro, observaba la noche de luna llena desde uno de los balcones de palacio, ubicado en el cuarto nivel y al lado izquierdo.  Pudo observar que Sakura y El rey Xiao, caminaban entre los rosales.  Vio cuando ambas figuras se detenían en el centro del jardín._

_Pudo observar en unos instantes, como alguien mas salía.  Uniformado de negro, se acercaba a la pareja.  Diciendo algo, Xiao se despidió de la joven y salió con rumbo al castillo, dejando a la princesa Sakura en compañía de aquel sujeto._

_Ingresó nuevamente al salón y caminaba, momentos después, por los pasillos con dirección a los pisos inferiores, y de ahí, a los jardines.  No le gustaba lo que pasaba allí.  Lo había notado.  La forma de Sakura hablarle a Xiao aquel día.  Defendiéndole a él.  No le gustaba como eran vistos juntos.. no le agradaba. Era de seguro él quien le acompañaba en esos momentos; no se equivocaba. En esos pensamientos, estaba cuando tropieza en el camino, con su hermano._

_-Es la primera vez que te noto distraído- dijo el serio rostro de Yue.-¿Pasa algo malo?_

_-No- negando con su cabeza- solo voy a encontrarme con su alteza- siendo observando fijamente por Yue.- está sola en los jardines..._

_-Algo te preocupa, pero no voy a forzarte que me digas....- observándole y colocando sus manos en los hombros del joven soldado- se que, la decisión correcta, sabrás tomarla cuando el momento llegue, hermano.  Pero que no se te olviden tus prioridades... ¿lo comprendes?_

_-Nuestra prioridad, es la seguridad del Rey y de la princesa..._

_-Mucho mas importante que esa: la felicidad de la princesa y si ella es feliz, Touya lo será y con él, nosotros ¿Entiendes?_

_-Claro que si.- mintió Yukito.  No sabía que quiso decir su hermano, con esto ultimo, pero tampoco quiso averiguarlo en ese momento._

_Se dirigió a los jardines.  A la luz de la luna se podían distinguir dos siluetas.  Las mismas que estaban en su vista en el balcón.  Se acercó sigilosamente a ambas.  Podía observar que estaban bastante cerca, hasta que escuchó una voz de una de ellas. Ellos no se habían percatado de su presencia._

_-¿puedes acaso llamarme por mi nombre?- se escuchó una voz femenina. Parece que llevaban un rato conversando, de seguro desde que Xiao los dejó a solas._

_-¿Ying Hua?-preguntó el otro sonriéndole._

_-Ese no es mi nombre- dijo ella mirándole. Podía observar que ella estaba en cierta forma, feliz, de todas maneras, siempre fue una chica alegre._

_Li se le quedó observando y dijo- sabe muy bien que no me es permitido...no soy su amigo, soy su guardia._

_Esto pareció molestar a Sakura por unos instantes y cambiando el rostro dijo- por supuesto- dijo la joven- pero después de todo..._

_-No creo que sea conveniente- dijo él dando dos pasos para atrás- yo...- mirando al piso._

_-¡¡claro!!- dijo ella en tono decepcionada- estás cuidándome porque es tu deber ¿no? Porque el rey te lo pidió...sigues sintiendo que soy una antipática.  Una consentida..._

_-Sabes muy bien que no es cierto- dijo él mirándole desafiadoramente a aquellos ojos verdes esmeralda- no lo es.._

_-Pues pareciera lo contrario... quiero ser tu amiga, solo eso- Li le observó detenidamente- es normal que mi estima por ti haya cambiado, debido a que me has salvado tantas veces... y además no eres egoísta. Haces todo lo que haces, por proteger a los débiles. Pero ¿que te dice que una vez que sea reina, no lo haré?_

_-¿Acaso no te das cuenta que te vigila tu propio enemigo?-preguntó a Sakura mirándole – si llega a ser reina, será peor..._

_-Lo se- dijo ella- pero no temo por mi vida.- aquí le miró a los ojos- se que no podrías lastimarme._

_-Tu no sabes eso- dijo Li con toda confianza.  Yukito pudo percatarse que en su tono de voz había dolor pero no comprendía porque había dicho que era su peor enemigo ¿cuál era la razón de esas palabras?_

_-Si lo se- dijo ella mirándole- si me hubieses querido lastimar, lo hubieras hecho cuando viajábamos juntos, pero en vez de eso, me llevaste a donde Eriol para que cuidase de Tomoyo..._

_-Majestad- interrumpió Yue quien vino por el otro lado del jardín y observando con desdén a LI dijo- Es hora de que regrese adentro...su hermano pregunta por usted._

_-Está bien- dijo ella observándole- hasta luego Li- dijo ella retirándose con Yue._

_Creyendo estar solo en el jardín, sacó un pequeño objeto de su bolsillo y se quedó observándolo. Yukito desde donde se encontraba no podía distinguir lo que era. Escuchó que decía- Esto no puede estarme pasando a mi. – observando el objeto y guardándolo en su bolsillo nuevamente.  Estuvo dos minutos observando a la nada hasta que finalmente, ingresó a palacio._

**-------Fin del Flash back------**

-Te ves muy ausente- dijo Touya observándole el rostro e interrumpiendo los pensamientos del joven soldado quien le hacía compañía. 

-Supongo que tengo muchas cosas en que pensar, alteza... muchas- dirigiendo su mirada a otro lado.

-Nunca eres distraído. Ni siquiera cuando los asuntos de estado o gobierno son el tema de mis juntas y estás presente...siempre le pones atención a todo ¿Qué pasa?

-Algo pasa- dijo Yukito mirándole seriamente- no se lo que es, pero tengo un presentimiento.... y es algo grande.

El rostro de Touya se enserió.  Yukito era muy confiable y acertado en lo que se refería a los asuntos de sus ideas, sus pensamientos, su intuición.  Cuando el decía que algo pasaba era por que algo iba a ocurrir.

-¿tienes alguna idea de lo que es?- preguntó el rey observándole.

-No majestad- mintió el joven. – nada concreto, aun...aunque me preocupa es la inestabilidad política de esta nación...

Sonriendo sutilmente dijo – Lo que te preocupa es la situación de Sakura ¿NO?

-Supongo que en parte...si- mirándole a los ojos.- eso de estar comprometida con un sujeto...- y pensando las palabras dijo- ¿Qué pasa si ella ama a otra persona? ¿no interferirá eso con los planes de matrimonio?

Touya lo observó detenidamente por unos instantes.  Siempre había sospechado que los sentimientos de Sakura por su guardia eran fuertes.  Pero ¿qué este tuviera sentimientos por la princesa? No se lo esperaba.  Yukito siempre había sido muy amable, expresivo y muy cariñoso, a pesar de ser un guardaespaldas.  Lo había notado; la cercanía de su hermana con el soldado.

-entonces ¿Te diste cuenta?- sonriéndole sutilmente.- es notable que ella te admire tanto...

-Disculpe ¿De que habla?.- dijo Yukito observándole con sorpresa- ¿Majestad?

-Por supuesto de los sentimientos de Sakura contigo—dijo Touya observándole- ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser?

-No me había percatado de ello- dijo Yukito.

-Esas son cosas que solo un hermano puede darse cuenta- dijo Touya observándole- te estima mucho. Creo que sus sentimientos van mas allá de ahí pero...se que no le correspondes ¿Cierto?

-No- dijo Yukito reservándose el comentario de lo que realmente pensaba.  Revelar aquello, era arriesgarlo todo, incluso la vida de Sakura.  Debía guardar aquel secreto para si.  Lo que el sospechaba.  Lo que él presentía.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-¿Un baile?-preguntaba Tomoyo sentada delante de Eriol- ¿cuándo?

-En dos noches- dijo el joven observándole-

-Que pena que no pueda estar con Sakura en estos momentos...¡¡le hubiese escogido un traje con el cual se vería soñada!!- con estrellas en los ojos imaginándoselo.

-¿Quieres acompañarme?- dijo el joven observando su rostro.

-No soy de la realeza- dijo Tomoyo observándole.

-NO me importa- dijo Eriol observándole- te vendrá bien ver a Sakura...además ya no estás tan débil.

-Es demasiado bueno conmigo- dijo ella mirándole y sonriendo complacida- se lo agradezco tanto... tengo tantas ganas de ver a Sakura...

-Nakuru te ayudará mañana para que vayan a comprar todo lo necesario para confeccionarte un vestido de fiesta...no importa el costo.- dijo el viendo sonreír a la joven- quiero que seas la mas hermosa del lugar...así todos me tendrán envidia.- no notando lo que acababa de decir.

Pero Nakuru que observaba desde un rincón, si le agradaba lo que estaba pasando.  Para haber sido poco el tiempo que conocía Eriol a Tomoyo, sentimientos dentro de él estaban creciendo.  Se preocupaba por ella.  Siempre ocupándose de su salud y de su condición.  Era una amiga, una compañera, una compañía para su soledad en esa gigantesca residencia.  Era tanto así, que regresaba cuando salía siempre para las horas de comida para compartirlas con la joven.   Solo y durante mas de Díez días, ya no se imaginaba el lugar sin el brillo que ella le agregaba.  A pesar de ser un lugar con tantas comodidades y lujos, admitía que no era lo mismo sin su presencia.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

En otro lugar, un sujeto perteneciente como el líder de la guardia de Xiao, comía calladamente en el salón de la guardia.  Los nervios le traicionaban. Se acercaba la hora final, lo sabía, como le había dicho a Eriol aquella mañana. 

Sabía que estaba en su bolsillo.  Cuando Yang le mostró lo que tenía en su poder no lo podía creer.  Yang,  suponiendo que pertenecía a aquella chica, lo dio sin costo alguno a Terada.  Este lo guardó hasta la llegada de Li al bosque nuevamente.

Se alegraron que estaba libre y que no sospechaban nada de su relación con los Dragones verdes.  Pero ahora, algo mas importante se avecinaba. La boda de Xiao con Sakura, indicaba la hora cero que se acercaba, pero no sabía porque se sentía que debía hacer todo lo posible por detenerla...¿por que? 

No se atrevía a dárselo.  No entendía por que.  ¿por qué no podía regresárselo a su dueña? Era la primera vez que se sentía así, y mas aun por alguien, y por una chica.

¿amor a primera vista? No lo creía.  No podía ser. La chica creía que le simpatizaba pero peleaban demasiado.  Siempre discutía de todo lo que ella creía malo.  Que era incorrecto según ella, o en todo caso, que no podía ser...

le agradaba.  No podía negarlo. No dándose cuenta que su rostro se ponía de un rojo sutil y sonreía cuando recordaba lo ocurrido la primera vez que la conoció. Después aquella noche en el jardín de Eriol, empapados de lodo de los pies a la cabeza y ella portando una espada.  Le había vencido...no podía negarlo... era buena... en muchas cosas...

-Sus ojos.... esos ojos llamativos...los labios rosa y suaves, sin maltratar y esas manos...- pensaba él cuando despertando dijo en voz alta atrayendo las miradas mientras estrellaba su puño en la mesa- ¡¡Pero que estoy pensando!! ¡Es imposible!!- retirando con violencia el plato que tenía enfrente.

-Li- dijo un soldado mirándole- solicitan tu presencia en los jardines- mirándole reaccionar de esa manera- la princesa necesita de ti.

-Voy- dijo el tomando su espada y su chaqueta. Terminándose de colocar el uniforme, salió del salón para su encuentro.  Pero no entendía porque su corazón comenzaba a latir mas acelerado.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Comentarios de la autora:  llegamos a los cincuenta!! Estoy feliz por ello...cincuenta reviews...gracias a todos por el apoyo... como lo prometí....comienzan las piezas a juntarse...aunque para el próximo capitulo sabremos mas cosas acerca de cómo desenredar tremendo embrollo... hice espacio en mi agenda para traerles esta semana este capitulo y para no decepcionarlos a ustedes se que me ha quedado corto...pero vaya trabajo que me ha tomado... gracias también a aquellos que me escriben en el correo... agradezco el apoyo infinitamente...¡¡Espero no decepcionarlos!! Pero ayúdenme a llegar a los setenta ¿Qué tal?

Ahora si la conclusión esperada: 

**_- debes estar muy feliz- Decía Crystal mas felices que las pascuas y sosteniendo un paquete de sobres de colores rosa, blanco y malva- ¡¡¡has recibidos muchas respuestas!!!!_**

****

**_--¿respuestas??- preguntaba un chico sentado cómodamente en un sillón y rodeado de libros y apuntes..._**

****

**_- Pues si- dijo Crystal sonriéndole- Pues ¿recuerdas de cierto aviso que coloqué?_**

****

**_-O.o??? ¿Que aviso? _**

****

**_-Pues el aviso de que estabas disponible ^^ he recibido muchas respuestas...._**

****

**_-T.T  no puedo creer que te atrevieras- Dijo Hibari observándole cuando llegaba con mas sobres en sus manos- ¡¡¡Mira lo que el cartero me acaba de dar!!!! ugg. algunas tienen hasta perfume ¿Que has hecho?- observando curiosamente a la joven..._**

****

**_-^^ pues nada- dijo Crystal observándole- Casi.  pues mira....- dudando decirle- pues...coloquen un aviso de parte de Ukio y este es el resultado..._**

****

**_- ¿acaso perdiste el juicio???- gritaba Hibari- una cosa es decir esas cosas en tus escritos y otra muy distinta es buscarle novia....¡¡¡con nosotros está mas que bien!!!_**

****

**_-pero no lo hice con malas intenciones- decía Crystal y tomándola por el brazo dijo muy bajito- Puedo hacerte algo de publicidad también ¿quieres? ^^_**

****

**_Hibari le observaba como si se hubiese vuelto loca..._**

****

**_-Ah no espera- dijo Crystal al ver la forma que Hibari le observaba- No es con la intención de nada...solo era una broma al principio...no me imaginé que existiesen tantas solteras desesperadas..._**

****

**_-Oye un momento- dijo Ukio escuchando eso ultimo- ¿Como que desesperadas?_**

****

**_-Así como lo oyes- dijo Crystal observándole- Solo dije que eras nuestro favorito, una semana después, nuestro correo está congestionado  no quiere decir, que estén desesperadas pero aun así ¿es divertido?._**

****

**_-Oigan chicos- dijo Naiko ingresando acompañada de Eriol- ¿Que pasa aquí?- ambos llevaban libros que pesaban. Se podía apreciar que eran antiguos y bastante pesados mientras los colocaban en una mesa._**

****

**_-Crystal dice que las mujeres son unas desesperadas- dijo Ukio ofendido._**

****

**_-Crystal colocó una solicitud de pareja para Ukio-dijo Hibari._**

****

**_-¿por que lo hiciste?- preguntaba Naiko observándole cuidadosamente._**

****

**_-Era solo una broma...no era en serio.- decía ella bastante arrepentida._**

****

**_-Ya ves lo que causaste - dijo Hibari sosteniendo las cartas acierta distancia de si misma para que no se sintiera el perfume que alguna de ellas tenían rociado- ¡'¡¡¡Lo buscan mas que al mismísimo Harry Potter!!!_**

****

**_-¿Harry Potter?-preguntó Ukio observando a Hibari- ¿Por que tiene que mencionar a Harry Potter?.- dijo algo resentido._**

****

**_-Pues no es mi culpa- dijo Crystal observándole- ¿Que quieres que haga?_**

****

**_-PUes no se pero algo se te debe de ocurrir- dijo Hibari observándole- pero después de cinco minutos exhalando este perfume, no soportaré mas de esto_**

****

**_--Ah bueno-. dijo Naiko observando a Eriol- Es el perfume lo que le molesta..._**

****

**_-Debes de devolver todas esas cartas - comenzando a estornudar debido al perfume- ¡¡es increíble!! sabes muy bien que el no tiene tiempo para estas tonterías...tiene mucho que hacer  con los hechizos_**

****

**_-No es para tanto- dijo Crystal observando a Eriol quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima debido a la sorpresa de que en realidad el alocado plan de la semana pasada hubiese tenido tan buenos resultados...cosa que no se imaginaba- ¿que?-preguntó al sentir la impresionante mirada del hechicero...- ¿Ahora que?_**

****

**_-No puedo creer que funcionara- decía Eriol- la verdad es que no pensé que después de las amenazas de ellas dos, te atrevieras...tienes agallas..._**

****

**_-No son agallas- dijo Crystal observándole- no es mi culpa, que lo que yo haga como una inocente bromita, sea considerada un aviso para jóvenes solteras_**

****

**_-¿ah si?- dijo Eriol observándole- ¿Cuando le dirás que era solo una broma? _**

****

**_-Pues...no pienso decirles- decía Crystal con sonrisa Picara- es decir ¿para que deshacer los sueños de jovencitas que quieren a nuestro encantador Ukio...Además Hibari no lo admite pero también le gustó la idea...solo lo hace pues no quiere que el grupo se deshaga... además en esto tu me ayudaste...- mirando al joven._**

****

**_-¿Yo?- dijo el inocente hechicero- ¿yo cuando?_**

****

**_-Cuando no me detuviste y coloqué ese aviso.- dijo ella mirándole- ¿o acaso no admitirás que la idea de controlar a los demás te encanta?_**

****

**_-Solo cuando yo la planeo Señorita - dijo Eriol._**

****

**_-Pues no me detuviste en la oficina postal cuando le rocié el perfume  a las primeras dos cartas...- dijo Crystal._**

****

**_-Pero ¿y las demás?_**

****

**_-¿pues que crees?- dijo Crystal observándole- pues de verdaderas admiradoras...._**

****

**_- a veces, ocasionas mas líos que yo- dijo Eriol - aprendes rápido..._**

****

**_-Aprendí del mejor manipulador- dijo Crystal- aunque admitirás que es divertido ¿no?- observando a los demás abrir los sobres uno por uno y leyendo su contenido- _**

****

**_-¿cuando les dirás la verdad?-preguntaba Eriol._**

****

**_-Pues cuando tenga la oportunidad y Hibari no esté cerca con bolas de fuego ni nada por el estilo...._**

****

**_-Tomarás un día supongo que ella no esté por aquí ¿cierto?_**

****

-Pues claro ¿te imaginas la cara que pondrá cuando sepa que Yo fui la causa de su alergia?-observando a su amiga estornudar a la distancia...

****

**_-No quiero ni imaginármelo- decía el joven hechicero observando a los tres amigos abriendo sobres y leyendo su contenido mientras Hibari sostenía un pañuelo y continuaba estornudando.-pero es nuestra favorita ¿no?_**

****

**_-Pues claro que si ^^- decía Crystal- no sería lo mismo sin ella._**

****

**_-Pues claro que no- decía Eriol observando a su amigo divertirse con los mensajes escritos en las cartas.  al Final, Hibari también se reía..._**

****

**_Acercándose al grupo, dos jóvenes tomaban cada uno una carta..._**

****

-Pues aquí piden mas datos sobre ti- decía Crystal observando a Ukio- Estatura, edad, complexión...

****

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

****

**_¡¡lo que una tarde y noche de ocio puede hacer!! Todo un drama...pues como pudieron observar, una tarde en nuestras vidas, no es normal...incluso armamos unos líos cuadrados..._**

**__**

**_Nuestra amistad, como grupo es invaluable y nos llevamos de las mil maravillas...ojalá que dure así, por siempre._**

**__**

**_Como siempre, dudas comentarios tomatazos, felicitaciones y demás a mi correo..._**

****

**_^^Ah si!! Ukio cumplió esta semana 16 añitos ¡¡Felicidades a él!! Armamos un reventón genial el lunes (el día de su cumple) le encanta la música, las computadoras y las guitarras... (Esto es para las que escribieron respondiendo a lo del aviso...jajaja) ^^_**

**__**

Saludos a Hibari quien es una dulce chica (nada como la describí en este pequeño embrollo) todo aquello fue solo por fines de entretenimiento... a Naiko (quien aun reza porque le manden a Shaoran por mensajería...)  y a nuestro Ukio...¡¡Happy Birthday again!!!

****

****

**_Sakura_journal@yahoo.com_**

****

****


	10. Capitulo 10 “Descubrimiento ¿de que? Una...

La Princesa del cerezo y el lobo rebelde./

**Por Crystal*-**

**Nota basado en los personajes de Sakura Card Captor...By Clamp./**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/**

**Capitulo 10.- "Descubrimiento ¿de que? Una noche de un baile muy especial I"**

"Los preparativos para la supuesta fiesta que iba a ser celebrada en el castillo, estaban de viento en popa.  Los pasillos eran decorados enteramente de enramadas de flores en tonalidades rosa y lavanda, en motivo de la presencia de la princesa Sakura. Las cocinas preparaban exquisitos platos y entremeses además, de enormes tartas de frutas y pasteles para todos los gustos.  Los mejores barriles de vino para esta ocasión.  A la ciudad comenzaban a llegar los invitados que provenían de las comarcas mas lejanas de la ciudad.

_En el castillo, se respiraba un cierto ambiente de festejos y celebraciones mientras el pueblo pasaba las penurias de una crisis económica que les azotaba en todos los extremos... lo que menos se imaginaba era que el plan de su derrota, se desarrollaba en medio de sus "súbditos mas fieles y entre su amigo...."_

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

-¿Qué noticias me tienes?- preguntaba Xiao a Li mientras ambos estaban en el salón del trono.- ¿Tienes algo sobre Lobo?- sin mirarle.

-Aun no- dijo Li calmadamente- ha sabido ocultarse...aunque sus hombres siguen causando estragos en el área que dominan... ha sido todo un problema enfrentarlos...

-Dentro de unas semanas, ya eso no será problema- dijo todo animado y dirigiendo su mirada a su soldado de mas confianza- cuando me case con Sakura, todo cambiará...- 

-¿En que sentido, señor?

Riendo dijo- ¡¡¡imagínate que El rey Touya hará lo que fuese para la protección de su pequeña joya...incluso dejar mil de sus hombres para protegerla...después de su muerte, la princesa será la heredera de la corona del norte, eso es mientras, no contraiga matrimonio o surja un heredero...

-¿Y como acaso sabe que ya ese heredero no existe?-preguntó Seriamente.  Pudo ser notado un ligero cambio en el tono de su voz.  Se notaba mas inquieto, mas preocupado pero mas que todo, algo molesto por lo dicho por Xiao.

-Porque es un solitario, Li- dijo Xiao- ¿Crees que no tengo mis contactos en palacio de Norte? Si los tengo...cuido mis intereses Li, protejo lo que es mío.

-El norte no es suyo alteza ¿qué le indica que si lo será? Además, el  rey esta muy joven

 para morir...

Riendo dijo- Eso...solo yo lo se...además, el mundo da muchas vueltas,  muchas Li... – en ese momento se escuchan una voz de mujer que provenía del pasillo.  Daba instrucciones a alguien mas.  en un momento, alguien ingresa y haciendo una reverencia dice- su majestad, solicita la presencia de Li en el pasillo...dice que es urgente...

Mirando con desconfianza a Li dijo- ¿Qué puede querer ella contigo que necesite de tu presencia?

-No lo se, alteza- dijo el mintiéndole- ¿Puedo retirarme?

-No- dijo Xiao mirándole penetrantemente. Dirigiéndose a otro soldado, dijo- retírate...

-Si majestad- retirándose y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere hablar mi prometida con tanta urgencia?-mirándole.

No podía decirle la verdad.  No podía decirle acerca de la propuesta que la princesa le había hecho. Su vida y la de ella estarían en peligro.  No podía colocarla a ella en peligro y dijo lo primero que le vino a  la mente.

-Verá su majestad: su dama de compañía se enfermó mientras les traía a palacio; la dejé en un lugar para que se recuperara pues si seguía el viaje con nosotros, moriría... ella está preocupada y yo le envío cartas de su parte y viceversa ¿no está eso dentro de mis deberes de servir a la princesa?

Le miró fijamente. El silencio reinó en el salón hasta que Xiao dijo-por supuesto... claro... es decir ¿a que le temo?- riendo – claro, claro....por supuesto.... puedes retirarte- señalándole la puerta.  Li hizo una reverencia y salió por la puerta.

-Eso estuvo cerca- dijo el apoyándose de la puerta que cerraba. Mirando al suelo dijo- demasiado cerca...¿ como me metí en ese lío?- caminando por el pasillo.  La princesa Sakura no estaba por allí.  Sabía bien donde estaba.  No tenía que ser genio para saberlo...recordaba una de las cosas que hablaron cuando ella solicitó su presencia aquel día, que comía en el salón de los soldados.

**-------------------Flash back---------------------**

 __

_-¿me mandó a llamar alteza?-preguntó el una vez se acercó a la princesa.  Llevaba en esos momentos, un traje en verde claro y su tiara de esmeralda y unos guantes blancos.- ¿para que quiere que viniera?_

_-Yukito y Yue han sido llamados por mi hermano- dijo ella mirándole- ¿Puedes llevarme a los establos?_

_-¿A los establos? ¿Para que quiere que le lleve a ese lugar?_

_-¿Pues que hay en los establos?_

_-..._

_-¡¡Caballos!!- dándole a entender lo lógico de aquella petición- quiero cabalgar...estoy cansada de estar encerrada...además, se que contigo estaré a salvo ¿No?- sonriéndole sutilmente.  Li se sonrojó un poco y retiró su mirada de su rostro._

_-¿Por qué no espera a uno de los Tukishiro? Creo que le gustará cabalgar con Yukito..._

_-No lo creo- dijo ella haciendo que el la mirase sorprendido- no, no creas, lo que pasa que cuando mi hermano los manda a llamar a ambos, ellos no dejan de ir ni que sus vidas dependieran de ello.  Además, quiero cabalgar contigo...._

_-¿por qué conmigo?_

_-¿Por qué tantas preguntas?- dijo ella extrañada- ¿acaso no quiere cabalgar conmigo?_

_-No para nada- dijo Li mirándole- los establos están por allí- señalando a la derecha.- pero si quiere, puedo traerle un caballo..._

_-No- dijo ella mirándole- no lo tomes a mal, pero me gusta escoger yo misma mi caballo...-_

_-Muy bien- dijo el indicándole el camino._

_Poco sabían ellos, que desde una ventana, alguien observaba sus movimientos con cuidado..._

_En los establos, ella escogió un caballo que su pelaje era amarillo como el sol.  De un momento a otro, comenzó a llamarlo Kero.  Cuando Li le preguntó el porque del nombre, ella le dijo que era porque le recordaba el caballo que era de ella y que se llamaba Kero. Lo dejó en su casa, en el reino del norte..._

_-Tengo un favor que pedirte- dijo ella mirándole- pase lo que pase, no quiero que mates a Xiao...- dijo ella después de estar cabalgando por diez minutos._

_-¿por qué esa petición?_

_-no merece ser asesinado. – dijo ella mirándole- ningún ser humano es merecedor de que sea quitada su vida..._

_-¿ y los que el ha matado? ¿ellos no merecen justicia?_

_-la justicia no es el asesinar para vengar ¿o me dices que crees en el dicho "ojo por ojo..."_

_-¿Acaso le está empezando a gustar Xiao? – dijo en ese momento Sakura le mira sorprendida y el dice- perdón, no debía decir eso..._

_-Tranquilo-dijo ella mirándole- no he podido conocerle...siempre tiene tanta gente a su alrededor...me casaré con un total desconocido- y sonriéndole dijo- lo conozco mas a usted que a el.- aquí hizo que Li se sonrojara._

_-¿por qué no le dice a su hermano que se la lleve de aquí? Puede hacerlo, ¿sabe?_

_-Se que puedo hacerlo, pero no lo haré...no soy cobarde, además si se desata lo que se está planeando ¿Qué le dirá que no pelearé?_

_-¿de que lado estará?_

_-¿a que se refiere?_

_-No puede estar en dos lados princesa... o está con nosotros, o está con Xiao... tiene que decidirse y si no se  decide entonces, váyase de aquí._

_-¿me estás dando un ultimátum?_

_-Estoy ayudándole a decidirse... pero preferiría que regresara a casa..._

_-Tengo una idea- dijo ella mirándole- quiero mandarle algo a las chicas y a los niños del campamento..._

_-¿acaso no me escuchó?- dijo el mirándole a ella sonreír sutilmente- ¿no me escucha?_

_-Claro que lo escuché – dijo ella mirándole- solo le ignoro...además quiero que le lleve algo a las chicas y a los niños..._

_-¿Qué puede ser eso?_

_-Quiero que le lleves comida y ropa..._

_-¿Qué?-preguntó sorprendido.  Ahí estaba, diciéndole que su vida corría peligro y ella se preocupaba por mandarle comida y ropa a los del campamento.-¿Y como piensa hacer eso??_

_-Pues....- pensándolo por mucho- es cierto- dijo en voz alta,- no hay forma de enviarle las cosas...- entristeciéndose._

_- le tengo una proposición: yo pondré el dinero. Compraré las cosas con mis contactos y usted, cuando el momento llegue, me pagará. Pero sin darme peros...-viendo el desanimo momentáneo de Sakura._

_-¿Cómo así?-preguntó llena de curiosidad._

_-El monto de reembolso, lo elijo yo... o no hay trato..._

_pensándolo por unos instantes dijo- de acuerdo... le pediré a mi hermano un préstamo cuando el momento llegue..._

_-Volvamos al castillo- dijo el mirando al horizonte-. Nos hemos ido muy lejos...-volteando su caballo._

_-¿Una carrera?- dijo la princesa, antes de darle la orden al caballo y este salir como bólido._

_-¡¡¡Ey!! Eso es trampa- dijo dándole también la orden de avanzar al suyo._

**----------------Fin del flash back--------------**

avanzando dijo- ¿ahora que pasará?...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-¿cómo que hay una fiesta en palacio?-preguntaba Meiling observando a Yamasaki- el cumpleaños de Xiao no es hasta de un tiempo ¿cuál es el motivo de la fiesta?

-La presencia de la prometida de Xiao- dijo Yamasaki mientras Meiling le amenazaba con un hacha.  Nadie se atrevía a interferir.  Por orden de Li, estaba prohibido decir el porque de esa fiesta, o que en todo caso, había una fiesta.  Era bien conocido el hecho de que, Xiao comprometido para casarse con Meiling, la dejó y prácticamente la exilió del país, para no ver su rostro nunca mas.  ahora, por coincidencia, Yamasaki reveló ese pequeño detalle a las chicas, y Meiling, escuchó el comentario...

-¿Prometida? ¿Qué prometida???

-Pues no se...- dijo el mintiéndole.

-Mira mocoso- dijo ella perdiendo la paciencia- no juegues conmigo....¿quién es la prometida? 

Las chicas y Terada observaban sorprendidos.  También algunos de los hombres del campamento, observaban... la expectativa estaba colocada en la chica con el hacha...

-La princesa Sakura...- dijo Yamasaki mirándole con temor.

-¡¡Mientes!! ¡siempre dices mentiras!! -Dijo ella incrédula ante lo dicho por el joven rebelde.

-Señorita Meiling- dijo Rika acercándose e interponiéndose entre esta y Yamasaki a quien tenía aun apuntándole con el hacha- cálmese... Yamasaki no dice tantas mentiras, y mas aun, mentiras tan creíbles...

-Lástima que Chiharu tuvo que quedarse mas tiempo donde Kaho.- dijo Meiling dejando el hacha a un lado- suerte para mi...- bajando el tono de voz- ...que tengo a Shaoran... Xiao y su princesa, pueden irse al infierno...- sus ojos se volvían rencorosos y entristecidos, a comparación del fuego que existía en ellos ante la declaración de Yamasaki...-lo dejé fuera de mi vida, aquella vez... ¿Cuándo es la supuesta boda?-dirigiéndose a Yamasaki...

-Aun no se tiene fecha.- dijo Terada mirándole e interviniendo- aun Xiao no se decide lo que si es, que la fiesta de esta noche, supuestamente es para presentar a sus terratenientes y duques y demás a la futura reina...

Dicho esto, Meiling, sonrió cortésmente y se desapareció de su vista cuando se internó entre unos árboles. 

-¿Creen que estará bien?-preguntaba Rika mirando por donde se marcho.

Terada colocó su mano en el hombro de la joven en señal de simpatía y le sonrió.  Rika se sonrojó mientras él decía.- claro que si... es una chica fuerte...estará bien...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-***

-¿para que quería verme?- dijo el apoyado en una columna de arbustos en los jardines.  Sabía siempre donde podía estar.

-Ah llegaste- dijo ella mirándole- ¿Cuándo irás al bosque?

-Dentro de dos días.- dijo Li- tengo que quedarme en palacio por la famosa fiesta... ¿por qué?

-Pues- dijo ella sonriendo sutilmente- iré contigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿eh?- dijo el sorprendido. 

-Que iré contigo- dijo ella sonriéndole- no se porque pero tengo deseos de ver a aquellas chicas...además tengo regalos para ellas y además...quiero pasar por la plaza a buscar a esos pequeños de aquel día...quiero que vivan en tu campo...

-Ese no es lugar para unos pequeños...

-Tampoco lo es la calle...he tratado de salir pero Yukito me detiene...le he contado de los chicos, y me dice que los ha visto...incluso, les paga una habitación y comida en el pueblo, pero no quiero que estén en la ciudad...no es seguro para unos pequeños...

-Déjeme ver si entendí: quiere abandonar el castillo.  Ir a la plaza a buscar a los pequeños y que los llevemos al campamento, que queda prácticamente a un día de distancia a caballo.  No se lo permitirán...

-Entonces, llévate a Yukito contigo...- dijo ella sorprendiéndolo aun  mas.- quiero que Yukito esté de tu lado...

-¿Acaso se ha vuelto loca?- dijo el tomándola por un brazo y ocultándola de la vista de cualquiera que paseara en esos momentos por los jardines. ¿un soldado de nuestro lado? 

-No es cualquier soldado- dijo ella mirándole a los ojos.- quiero que esté de su lado...quiero que lo ayude... con él de su lado, la victoria será segura...

-no entiendo esto- dijo el mirándole- ¿por qué quiere que ganemos? ¿no se da cuenta que si ganamos, usted, su vida y la de su futuro esposo estarán en nuestras manos?

-no tengo miedo del futuro...pero tampoco pretendo saber lo que no se... lo admito...pero he pensado lo que hablamos el otro día...todo esto terminará... quiero estar del lado correcto...y ese es con usted. He visto el abuso de poder de Xiao.  He visto lo que su ejercito hace y en la pobreza que viven los inocentes.  Pierden a sus padres por esas estúpidas condenas por no tener con que pagar lo impuestos... esto no puede seguir así...mire por ejemplo todo esto: una fiesta se va a celebrar esta noche, cuando hay pequeños en las calles sin padres.  Las chicas del campamento, apenas tienen ropa y cariño...afecto...  esto debe detenerse...

-¿está segura? Mire....- dijo meditando un momento- Ying Hua...tiene que estar segura de lo que quiere..que es esto, lo que quiere...no puede arrepentirse en ultimo momento...-refiriéndose del lugar que tendría en la revolución. –su vida estaría en peligro ¿Cree que su hermano quisiera que su vida estuviera en tal riesgo? ¿o Yukito? ¡¡piense en Yukito!! 

-Cuando tomo esta decisión, pienso en todos ellos...solo quisiera que todo esto, cuando se realice, no estén ellos aquí.  No sabemos lo que haría Xiao para protegerse....podría tomar como defensa a mi hermano o a mi reino...¡¡no lo permitiré!!.- mirándole decidida.

-¿esta usted segura?

-Claro que si- dijo ella y mirando al horizonte- ¿Salimos a cabalgar? ¡¡vamos!!- adelantándose.

Exhalando profundamente mientras la veía avanzar a los establos, dijo- ella...es como una chiquilla- y sonriendo sutilmente.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Ay señorita se ve soñada- dijo Nakuru mientras le terminaba de ayudar ajustando pequeños detalles en el vestido de color celeste de la joven.  Estaba preparándose para asistir a la fiesta en el castillo de Xiao.

-PUEs aun no puedo creer que el señor Eriol me haya invitado con él...-decía ella mirándose en el espejo mientras Nakuru ajustaba unos listones pequeños de color celeste distinto a la tela del vestido y su faldón.  Su cintura era notoria debido a la cinta de color de los mismos listones.  Su cabello estaba recogido en un hermoso moño que estaba entrelazado con una cinta del mismo color que los pequeños listones del vestido.  Llevaba en esos momentos, en sus labios un sutil color rosa que hacía rejuego con el sonrosado rostro de la joven.  Aun no podía creer lo que veía delante de ella, en el espejo: una preciosa joven vestida como muchas veces ayudaba a Sakura a vestirse cuando habían fiestas en palacio.  Claro, que en todo ese tiempo, la atracción principal de todos los invitados era la hermosa princesa. Nunca su dama de compañía. Era bonito sentirse el centro de la atención por unos momentos.  Aunque fuese con...

-¿Se puede?-preguntó un galante joven ya listo para salir al baile.  Llevaba en sus manos un pequeño cofre de madera.  Parecía caoba con pequeños detalles en dorado.  Daban a representar en los extremos a un león por un lado, por el otro, lo que parecía una figura masculina con alas.  En la tapa superior estaban el sol y la luna en dorado y entrelazadas una con la otra.  Dejó el cofre en una pequeña mesa enfrente de los tres y acercándose a la joven dijo- Estas hermosa...

-Es demasiado- dijo la sonrojada joven mientras él le miraba fascinado.- no debió correr con tantas molestias...

-Para ti, no es nada...- dijo el joven – además, mi pareja siempre quiero la que atraiga miradas.- mirándole a los ojos.- y siempre las atraes querida Tomoyo...con o sin este vestido....

Nakuru estaba que tenía corazones en todo su alrededor y miraba a ambos jóvenes mientras se observaban fijamente.  

-¿Ya nos vamos?-preguntó la joven para hablar algo.

-Si- dijo el- pero falta algo.- mirándole – siento que falta algo.- dirigiéndose a la mesita.

-¿Qué puede ser amo?-preguntó Nakuru bastante preocupada- me ocupé de todo personalmente ¡¡ha quedado divina!!

-Falta esto- dejando al descubierto lo que estaba en el interior del cofre- un miembro de la sangre azul, y mas una dama, no puede faltarle algo así- dejando a la vista de Tomoyo una pequeña y sutil tiara de oro blanco con incrustaciones de color turquesa y diamantes- no es de la corona pero- colocándosela en su cabeza.- es de mi familia...perteneció a mi madre...es hora que alguien mas las vista- volviendo su mirada de nuevo al cofre, esta vez fueron unos pendientes con incrustaciones de turquesa.  Eran sutiles pero realzaban a la joven de tal forma que la hacían ver elegantemente vestida y completa para el baile al cual asistirían. 

-¡¡Ahora si que se ve soñada!!- dijo Nakuru mirándole- ahora, será mejor que se vayan.- dijo ella indicándoles el camino  a la puerta.  En silencio, Eriol le colocó un abrigo encima de su vestido y ella atándoselo con el listón, se asió del brazo que le ofrecía el joven; juntos, descendieron a los pisos inferiores y momentos después,  subiendo al carruaje de color negro, se perdían en el horizonte, camino al castillo.

-¡¡Se ven soñados!!- dijo Nakuru para si misma. En ese momento, ve un caballo en los terrenos que pastaba libremente y dijo-  ¡¡¡Spinel Sun!!! – comenzando a correr hacía el.- ¿cómo es que te sales?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo Yukito una vez, quedó a solas con Touya mientras este se alistaba para la fiesta.  Los invitados comenzaban a llegar.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora?-preguntó Touya- recuerda que en cualquier momento, escoltarás a Sakura al salón principal.

Estaba por costumbre en esos países, que la invitada de honor era escoltada por alguien elegido en la plena confianza de su tutor.  En este caso, Touya. Yukito fue seleccionado para tal misión: escoltar a Sakura hasta el salón donde se realizaba el baile, presentarla ante los invitados, en ese momento, bailaría el primer baile con ella, de ahí bailaría el segundo con su tutor o padre y el tercero, con el anfitrión.  

-Lo se- dijo el mirándole-- ¿ha visto a mi hermano? No lo he visto desde esta tarde...

-No se- dijo El rey Touya- aunque no me extrañara que estuviese con Sakura.

-Acabo de venir de sus aposentos- dijo Yukito- no lo he visto...

-¿Le preguntaste a Sakura?¡

-No le he preguntado.- dijo el Tukishiro.

Sonriéndole sutilmente dijo-. Conoces a mi hermana...de seguro lo mandó a algún encargo...

Saliendo ambos de las habitaciones, momentos después se encuentran cara a cara con Li.

-Majestad- dijo Li haciendo una reverencia.- el Rey me ha pedido que lo escolte hasta el salón del baile...

-Yo escoltaré a su majestad- dijo Yukito- usted esperará aquí por la princesa...volveré por ella.

Alejándose del confundido soldado Touya dijo- ¿por qué has hecho eso?

Mirando siempre adelante, vistiendo el uniforme del Norte y con su mano en el cinto de su espada que siempre llevaba en su cintura dijo- Mi hermano no aparece aun... no podemos confiar en que serán fieles ¿o si su majestad?

-Yukito: te estás comportando de una manera un tanto extraña ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Deteniéndose justo en las puertas del salón del baile dice- no aquí- cuando se abren las puertas- no ahora; mas tarde.- y escoltándolo llegaron a donde se encontraba Xiao, la comisión del sur y un asiento guardado especialmente para el rey del Norte.  Dejando a Touya instalado y después de las presentaciones formales a los invitados que allí se encontraban, Yukito se marchó para encontrarse con la princesa Sakura.

Llegando casi a su destino, una mano se apoya en su hombro.  Al voltearse dice- ¿Dónde has estado? Te he estado buscando por todas partes...

-No vas a creer lo que he encontrado- dijo mirándole- una chica...

-¿Qué tiene de sorprendente eso?

-La chica es supuestamente Li Meiling....dice ser la prima de Li Shaoran...

-¿Y?

-Llevaba estos en sus manos.- mostrándole un cuchillo con empuñadura de plata – por lo que parece sus intenciones eran, matar a Xiao- mirando como su hermano abría los ojos de la impresión.

-¿cómo lo sabes?

-La descubrí hace como media hora tratando de ingresar al ala donde el rey tiene sus aposentos, vestida de mucama...me llamaron mucho la atención sus facciones pero mas que todo era el odio y la frialdad de su mirada...la seguí y ahora...

-¿Esta en el calabozo, no?

-No.- dijo Yue- está en nuestras habitaciones...me ha hecho una historia que tienes que escuchar...

-¿pero el baile? ¿Y Sakura? Alguien tiene que bailar con ella...es tradición... ¿y que hace esa chica en tu habitación?

-¡¡Esto es mas importante que el baile!!- dijo Yue- ven, te contaré como pasó todo.- llevándose a su hermano por el otro lado, a donde supuestamente Sakura Y Li esperaban....

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Este capitulo es mas corto debido a ciertos problemas esta semana con mi computador, pero le he terminado con mucho cariño, prometo que el próximo capitulo tendrán mucho mas contenido...  muchas gracias a Angie (le digo así) 

**Ya saben la rutina.**

****

**Comentarios, dudas, tomatazos, declaraciones, ajo, estacas, aguabendita, goma, a**

** Sakura_journal@yahoo.com**


	11. capitulo 11: Descubrimiento ¿de que? Una...

La Princesa del cerezo y el lobo rebelde./

**Por Crystal*-**

**Nota basado en los personajes de Sakura Card Captor...By Clamp./**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/**

**Capitulo 11.- "Descubrimiento ¿de que? Una noche de un baile muy especial II"**

"El baile había dado inicio.  Yue llegó bastante consternado a donde su hermano Yukito.  Se lo había llevado a los aposentos de estos para que conociera a Meiling, la cual fue descubierta por Yue cerca de los aposentos del Rey Xiao, con el propósito de matarle.  Dijo además de todo, que era la prima de Li Shaoran.  Parte de los invitados esperaban en el gran salón.  Lo que nadie se imaginaba era que Yukito tenía un plan secundario al aceptar ir con Yue a conocer y escuchar el relato de la chica Li." ****

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

-Ya ha comenzado- dijo Tomoyo una vez Eriol le ayudó a bajar del carruaje.  Habían muchas personas que llegaban en ese momento a palacio.  Antorchas estaban encendidas en todo el camino hasta la entrada principal, donde el carruaje se detuvo.  Observó a su alrededor y aferrándose del brazo del joven dijo- hay demasiada gente...

-No te preocupes- dijo el colocando su mano sobre la de la joven que estaba entrelazado con su otro brazo.- se irán la mayoría antes de la media noche...estas fiestas por lo común son muy aburridas... claro, eso depende de la compañía...

Este comentario hizo sonrojar a Tomoyo.  Bajó su mirada cuidando donde pisaba.  Lo ultimo que necesitaba era tropezar en el vestido.  El, percatándose de la preocupación de la joven, hizo un comentario- levanta la vista.  Observa fijamente a quienes te hablan.  Hoy no eres una dama de compañía.  Eres una duquesa... una condesa...una princesa...

-¿Una princesa?- dijo ella sutilmente- dudo mucho eso...soy solo una dama de compañía.

-Esta noche, no.  Esta noche eres simplemente mi pareja.- dijo él, dándole confianza- al único que no debes de mirar a los ojos, es a Xiao. Por ser el rey...además desearía que no se te acerque mucho...nunca confíes en Xiao.

-¿por qué? ¿qué ocurre con el rey?

-Te diré esto, pero no para que te preocupes por Sakura, pero Xiao no es de fiar.  Es un conquistador de primera.  Gusta demasiado de las mujeres bellas y jóvenes.  Son su diversión por un tiempo y luego las arroja... no quiero que se fije en ti...

-¿por qué lo haría? Tiene a Sakura...

-No creo que eso le detenga- dijo causando sorpresa y sonrojando a Tomoyo.- se que es muy crudo y frío lo que te digo pero es la realidad.  Por eso es que Li está tan preocupado por ella... no quiere que pase por lo mismo que pasó su prima...

-¿su prima? ¿qué tiene que ver la prima de Li en todo esto?.- mirándole fijamente.

Eriol detuvo su caminar en las escaleras y dijo por debajo- te lo diré luego...

El ingreso de la joven en brazos de Hiraguizagua, no pasó desapercibida. Mas aun cuando un chambelán retiró el abrigo que llevaba la joven y dejó al descubierto aquella hermosa joven que era escoltada por uno de los solteros mas codiciados en la corte, por aquellas jóvenes solteras del reino.  Las miradas tampoco pasaron desapercibidas para Tomoyo.  Eriol caminaba tranquilamente mientras la joven que colgaba de su brazo, estaba bastante nerviosa por las miradas que atraía.

-¿por qué nos miran tanto?- dijo ella.

-no me miran a mi- dijo el sonriendo e inclinando la cabeza por cortesía a aquellos que le saludaban a lo lejos.- miran a la persona que viene a mi lado...que viene conmigo y dicen "¿quién es la encantadora y hermosa criatura que acompaña al joven?"

Ambos ingresaron finalmente a un amplio salón cuyo piso era de mármol y estaba brillante.  Una gigantesca mesa al final resguardada por dos chambelanes vestidos de rojo eran los que ayudaban a escoger la comida que allí se ofrecía.  Habían en los rincones del salón jarrones gigantescos que rebosaban de flores.  del techo, colgaban unas enramadas llenas de rosas que descendían hasta cada uno de los quince pilares que se encontraban en el salón.  Habían muchas velas encendidas además del hermoso y gigantesco candelabro de cristal que colgaba del centro del techo y descendía hasta la pista de baile del salón. Al final de aquel inmenso salón, se podía observar una mesa en donde Tomoyo pudo identificar a  Touya, sentado y acompañado de varias personas a quienes no conocía.

-¿Quiénes son esos?- señalando con su vista al fondo del salón, donde se encontraba Touya con los demás hombres.

-El consejo de Xiao y ese vestido de plata es Xiao. –señalando al hombre.

-Es muy galante- dijo ella mirándole- pero me da una mala impresión...

-Majestad- dijo uno de los consejeros cuando Touya, Xiao y otros del consejo conversaban- Hiraguizagua está aquí...pero no ha venido solo...- señalando a la pareja.

-Vaya, vaya,. – dijo complacido- ¿quién es la preciosa florecilla que le acompaña?

-No la conozco- dijo el consejero .- pero lleva las joyas de su familia...tiene que ser alguien de gran importancia...

-lo saludaré luego.-  dijo Xiao mirando por una vez mas a Hiraguizagua y a su acompañante.  En realidad, desde la entrada del gran salón, muchas miradas fueron a dar a la pareja.

-¿_Tomoyo_?- dijo Touya para si mismo observando lo que Los demás miraban- ¿_Esa es Tomoyo?_ – identificando a la joven.

En ese momento, una joven de cabellos rubios  y ojos verdes se acerca al par.  Vestía un traje en color amarillo como sus cabellos y sus labios eran rojos- Eriol – dijo ella haciendo una reverencia- no pensé que vendrías esta vez... casi siempre, le sales huyendo a estas fiestas...

-Hoy es una noche especial- dijo Eriol sonriéndole sutilmente- te presento a mi pareja: Lady Tomoyo Daijurij.-

-gusto en conocerla- dijo la joven secamente y observándole de arriba abajo- ¿Daijurij? No conozco a ninguno de la corte con ese nombre...- mirándole con rencor.- ¿estás segura que eres dama?- dijo burlescamente.

Tomoyo no respondió nada.  Miraba en silencio a aquella chica.  Era notable que fuese una de las tantas admiradoras de Eriol.  Nakuru le había comentado las tantas chicas que perseguían a su amo, pero él no les hacía caso a ninguna.  Recordaba que había tenido esa conversación el día que Li se apareció en la propiedad de Hiraguizagua y ella se había ido a la cocina para darles privacidad y que pudiesen hablar.

**---------------flash back----------------**

_-¿Nakuru?- preguntó por la joven a quien observaba con un atizador e introduciendo algo en la chimenea de la cocina- ¿qué haces?_

_-Me deshago de la basura señorita- dijo Nakuru con cara de malicia mientras seguía con el atizador moviendo los leños y cenizas del fuego._

_-¿Basura?- preguntó ella llena de curiosidad._

_-mire: lo que ocurre es que desde que el amo Eriol cumplió los catorce años, casi todas las chicas de la corte viven constantemente enviándole cartas declaratorias, pidiendo citas y cosas así...ha empeorado la situación ahora que es mayor... es que mi amo es tan Lindo y adorable y además de galante, que tiene a todas las chicas del reino colgadas en la punta de sus dedos...- mirándole fijamente y hablándole por lo bajito- claro, que el no le hace caso a ningunas de esas oportunistas, malacostumbradas chiquillas vampiresas de mala muerte- concluyó ella orgullosa de ello—siempre han tratado hasta de venir con todas las excusas del mundo, pero los peones de afuera tienen instrucciones de no dejar pasar a nadie de la corte, excepto a Xiao cuando anda de cacería... no gusta de esas chicas..._

_-¿por qué? Supongo que son muy educadas, refinadas..._

_-Cabezas huecas, sonsas, inestables, mal acostumbradas y bastante aburridas...por ejemplo, casi ninguna lee, o monta a caballo o tiene aptitudes para ayudar a los demás o en todo caso, tienen pocas cosas en común con el amo Eriol...y solo le persiguen por su dinero..._

_-¿Dinero?-preguntó ella.- ¿Qué dinero?_

_-El amo Eriol es muy poderoso – dijo Nakuru mirándole- tiene muchas propiedades y además cosa que nadie sabe excepto Li por supuesto y yo, es que el amo Eriol es descendiente directo del Rey del Oeste llamado Li Clow...antes de que el ancestro de Xiao lo derrotara cuando conquistaba las tierras._

_-Tiene el mismo apellido de Li- dijo Tomoyo sorprendida- ¿ es coincidencia?_

_-No- dijo ella mirándole- el amo Clow tuvo un hermano menor que contrajo matrimonio con una chica ...del este...siendo este los ancestros del señorito Li...mientras que el amo Eriol, adquirió el apellido Hiraguizagua.  Claro que, Li Clow, murió en el exilio pero con otro apellido, sus descendientes si se instalaron aquí nuevamente, no sabiendo la familia de Xiao, ni ninguno de sus ancestros, en todo caso, la relación de las tierras con el ancestro del amo Eriol o en todo caso, con el mismo amo.  Cuando la familia se instaló aquí, lo hizo con parte de la fortuna hecha en el exilio y parte de la fortuna de la vieja corona...claro que Xiao no está enterado.  Su ancestro se encargó de eliminar a todos aquellos que tuvieran relación sanguínea con el derecho a la corona de las tierras del oeste...fallando por supuesto en eliminar a los descendientes directos...o en todo caso, al mismo rey._

_-¿cómo sabes todo esto?_

_-he estado desde un principio...mi familia se ha dedicado por mas de 400 años a servir a Li Clow y a sus descendientes... como ahora, yo hago... ¿Sabes una cosa? Eres la primera chica a quien veo que el amo Eriol le interesa- sonrojando a la joven- en serio...tienes muchas cosas en común con el amo..._

_-recuerda una cosa: soy solo una dama de compañía...el es descendiente de un rey...podría ser rey...reyes no se casan con damas de compañía....-_

**------------fin del flash back---------------**_--_

_-así que esta es una de las chicas de quienes me hablaba Nakuru- _decía Tomoyo en su mente, observando a la joven coquetear con Eriol.

-espero que me tomes en cuenta en una de las piezas del baile- dijo la joven mirándole.

-No lo se- dijo Eriol mirando a otra parte y esquivando su mirada- estoy en buena compañía en este momento... gracias- tomando a su acompañante y dejando a aquella joven sorprendida ante tal aptitud.

-Me desesperan- dijo Eriol por lo bajito a Tomoyo- se creen que son las criaturas mas bellas que han pisado el planeta...no me mal interpretes- mirando el rostro consternado de su pareja. – si, son hermosas pero eso lo sabemos ¿para que tienen que darle rienda suelta una vez mas a ese hecho? Exteriormente pueden ser lindas y adorables, pero por el interior, son malvadas, que solo se preocupan por si mismas y nadie mas...- dirigiéndola a donde estaba Xiao- ven, tenemos que presentar nuestros respetos al anfitrión...

Mientras se acercaban a donde estaba Xiao quien por cierto al ver a la pareja acercarse, se puso de pie, y no fue el único, los demás, consejeros y Touya, también se pusieron de pie.

-Majestad- dijo Eriol al llegar al fondo donde estaba el rey y los demás. Hizo una reverencia ante aquellas personas.  Tomoyo hizo también una reverencia ante las personalidades ahí presentes, pero su corazón latía acelerado. La razón era Touya.  Se le quedaba observando como si la viese por primera vez en toda su vida.  Si bien era conocida la intensidad de la mirada del Rey del Norte, nunca la había experimentado ella sola.  La mayor parte del tiempo, era Sakura (cuando se metía en problemas) quien recibía esa mirada.

-Hiraguizagua- dijo Xiao mirándole incorporarse de nuevo- pensé que nuevamente no vendrías...

-Hoy si tenía pocas cosas que hacer...

-¿Solo por eso? ¿No se supone que debes complacer a tu rey? – mirándole seriamente- te propuse que te casaras con la hija de mi primer ministro... no quisiste... te dije con la hija del duque del este, tampoco quisiste...en ambos casos, desapareciste por días... ¿Ahora regresas después de casi quince días sin verte y nada menos que con una chica?- mirando satisfactoriamente a Tomoyo- y déjame decirte, que no es cualquier chica...- 

-Majestad- dijo Eriol incomodándose un poco.  Ni siquiera con Touya presente se eximía de hacer tales comentarios, incluso delante del hermano de su "prometida"- le presento a Lady Tomoyo Daijurij...- presentando a la joven que estaba a su lado.

- un gusto conocerle Lady- dijo Xiao inclinando un poco su cabeza mientras Tomoyo hacía una reverencia.- ¿Daijurij?¿Acaso hay alguien en mi reino de apellido Daijurij?

-Si me permite- dijo Touya interviniendo y observando tanto a Tomoyo como a Eriol- Lady Tomoyo es mi prima.

-¿Su prima, alteza?- preguntó Xiao.

-Así es—dijo Touya mirándole y mirando a la joven- prima por el lado de mi madre...vino días después de haber salido Sakura para su país...se había estado hospedando con el señor aquí presente- señalando a Hiraguizagua.

-No sabía que conocías a los del Norte- dijo Xiao un poco dudoso- ¿De donde se conocen si me permiten preguntar?

-con todo respeto alteza- dijo Eriol mirándole- nos conocimos hace ya mucho tiempo.  Por lo que parece, mi padre y el padre de Lady Tomoyo, eran muy buenos amigos...es amistad familiar mas que todo.-mintiendo acerca de la procedencia de la joven.

-entonces ¿estamos seguros que no escucharemos campanas, eh Hiraguizagua?-preguntó otro de los consejeros allí presentes.

-yo no contaría con eso, quien sabe...tal vez me inspire y contraigamos matrimonio justo después que usted, majestad- dijo Eriol mirándole.

 Touya observó algo confundido a Eriol ante tal declaración. Pero mas que todo observó con cuidado a Tomoyo.  Era muy parecida a su difunta madre, la reina.  Lo reconocía ahora, al verla vestida como vestía Nadeshiko. Se notaba el parecido familiar.  Claro, que Tomoyo no era Lady. Era solo hija de un comerciante.  Pero su madre también no era de noble estirpe sin embargo su padre y ella se enamoraron  y era el rey.   Se notaba que el sujeto estaba interesado en Tomoyo. Pero ella miraba con énfasis a ese Hiraguizagua.  En un momento, alguien hizo un comentario que ocasionó las risas de los presentes en aquel circulo y Touya despertó diciendo algo a Tomoyo.

-Espero querida prima, que me concedas el honor de bailar una pieza con usted.- dijo seriamente.

- claro primo- dijo ella mirándole- todo, si mi acompañante lo permite.- del brazo de Eriol.

-Claro que si- dijo Eriol observando a Tomoyo.- todo por su alteza...- haciendo una reverencia- ahora, si me disculpan- retirándose a  otro lado del salón con la joven.

-creo que la belleza de su majestad, la princesa Sakura, es de familia- dijo Xiao observando por donde la pareja se retiró- muy linda la joven.

-Si, por supuesto- dijo Touya mirando por donde el par se retiró y pensó- _lo ultimo que me faltaba: si era hermosa sin ropas reales ahora con ellas, es imponente...¡¡¡tan parecida de mi madre y a Sakura!!! Y solo pensé que debía de cuidar a Sakura...nunca pensé que Tomoyo iba por el mismo camino_- sonriendo sutilmente_- aunque... se ve hermosa y merece toda la felicidad.-_

Touya, no vio cuando una mujer vestida de rojo vino se acercaba. Su pelo castaño claro (casi pelirrojo) y labios rojos.  Llevaba un collar con un rubí incrustado y su pequeña tiara era de rubíes rojos. 

-No pensé que llegaría el día en que te vería nuevamente sonreír.- dijo ella al acercarse a la comitiva pero los demás, atentos a lo que el rey Xiao hablaba, no se percataron de la presencia de la joven.

Sorprendido ante la presencia de la mujer y del saludo que le brindó, dijo totalmente absorto de palabras- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es una fiesta- dijo ella sonriéndole como si fuese lo mas lógico- fui invitada... ¿no te alegra verme?- sonriéndole sutilmente.

-Todos estos años ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿dónde habías estado?

- no es momento para hablar de eso- dijo ella mirando a donde Xiao y los demás estaban.

-¿Cuándo será entonces?

-Después de dos canciones...invítame a bailar, cuando la pieza termine, entonces, hablaremos en los jardines- dirigiéndole una ultima mirada y se retiró tan silenciosamente como llegó.

En ese momento y en silencio, Touya recordó ciertas imágenes, que se remontaban a años atrás.  Antes de la muerte de su padre, cuando solo era un príncipe que si tenia deberes y responsabilidades, pero menores a las de ese momento.  

**------------Flash back-------------**

_ En ese momento, caminaba por los caminos de los jardines del castillo cuando escuchó unas voces familiares.  Tenía 16 años cuando eso.  Una de las voces era la de Yukito.  Había otra que se reía.  Era de mujer.  Acercándose hasta donde provenían las voces, también pudo escuchar a Yue haciendo un comentario, seriamente como era costumbre.  Ganándole la curiosidad, llegó finalmente a donde provenían las voces, encontrándose con sus dos amigos, sentados en la hierba con una tercera persona._

_-Touya- dijo Yukito sonriéndole- ¿Quieres acompañarnos?_

_Mirando con recelo a la chica, no dijo nada a los jóvenes. Solo se quedaba de pie mirando la  escena.  Yue dijo- no te preocupes, no muerde..._

_-Es Lady Kaho Mitzuki- dijo Yukito mirándole- viene de la casa Tsukimine...la que está a pocos kilómetros de aquí...Lady Mitzuki estaba cabalgando y se perdió pues pasa el verano allí..._

_-hola- dijo ella sonriéndole pero no percatándose que era el príncipe- ¿Cómo estas?_

_Touya no respondió nada.  Solo observaba a esta chica vestida de color rosa pastel y su caballo blanco que estaba amarrado a un lado a pocos metros donde los jóvenes se encontraban. _

_-Que callado es- dijo ella riéndose- y sonrojado- poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia él – espero que podamos ser amigos..._

_-¿Amigos?-preguntó él mirándole. Su rostro, en efecto estaba sonrojado.-_

_-Claro que si- dijo ella sonriéndole sutilmente- ¿me pueden llevar de regreso a casa? No quiero perderme de nuevo...- observando a Yukito y a Yue._

_-¿Vendrás mañana?-preguntó Yukito._

_-Perdiéndome o no , creo que si...- y mirando a Touya- gusto en conocerte..._

_-Igualmente- dijo él mirándole. Momentos después, Yukito escoltaba a la joven mientras llevaban a su caballo por las riendas._

_-Es muy amable- dijo Yue- y una chica poco común..._

_-¿por qué dices eso?_

_-por que te ha tratado como un igual; como te gusta que te dirijan la palabra...siempre nos lo has dicho ¿no? – mirando a su amigo- cualquiera creería que es síquica ..._

_en los próximos días, Kaho salía a pasear y a cabalgar y terminaba en los jardines del castillo.  Un día, Touya le preguntó si sabía en realidad quien era él. _

_-claro que si- dijo ella mirándole- eres el príncipe ¿no?_

_-si sabes que soy el príncipe ¿Por qué te diriges a mi con tanta informalidad?_

_-por el simple hecho de que no a todo el mundo le gusta que le hagan caravanas... pensé,  viendo como tus soldados actúan a tu alrededor, que eres así.  Llevabas el día que te conocí, el sello de la corona en ti, además del anillo, aun así te traté como a un semejante... al menos, que eso le moleste..._

_-NO me molesta en nada..._

_Con el tiempo, Touya se fue enamorando de Kaho.  Cuando le comentó a su padre, que había encontrado a alguien para que fuese su esposa, El rey exigió conocerla, pero Kaho, había desaparecido, solo dejándole en la casa Tsukimine una nota en donde explicaba que no podía quedarse pues era requerida en casa de su familia, en las tierras de sur.  Mas nunca supo de su existencia o en todo caso, de su paradero.  Nadie sabía quien era Lady Kaho Mizuki en el sur.. todo esto  por el simple hecho de que le dijo que era en el sur, y no realmente en el Este._

**----------------Fin del flash back.-----------------**

viendo como se retiraba no había cambiado nada en todos esos años.  Su rostro cambió dramáticamente ante tal encuentro.  Lo ultimo que necesitaba era abrir una lata de gusanos y sentimientos que no tenía planeado que florecieran.  Su mirada fue atraída por el grupo de Xiao y compañía.  El rey Xiao acercándose y viendo su serio semblante comentó algo.

-¿Algo que le perturbe?-preguntó con una copa de oro en su mano.

-No, nada- dijo Touya mirándole- solo que pensé haber visto a alguien conocido, es todo...

-Claro- dijo y haciendo que observara dijo- regresemos a nuestros asientos... la fiesta está por dar inicio.

***-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

El joven soldado vistiendo de rojo (como era la costumbre en ocasiones formales) y vistiendo su espada en su cinto, llevaba en esos momentos un uniforme de color rojo carmín con detalles dorados, dada su posición como líder del ejercito.  El traje en la parte superior terminaba en las muñequeras con doblajes en color crema.  Llevaba un pantalón de color de las muñequeras y poseían diversas detalles en color rojo carmín.  Sus botas eran negras que subían hasta un poco antes de sus rodillas.  

Estaba de pie, en la puerta que pertenecía a los aposentos de la princesa Sakura.  Esperaba con impaciencia a que el soldado Tukishiro (o al menos uno de esos dos) apareciese para que escoltara a Sakura hasta el salón de baile, donde sería presentada, como era la tradición.  Pero habían pasado veinte minutos desde que se separó de Tukishiro y este no había venido por la princesa.  

-¿por qué se tardará tanto?- dijo de pie enfrente de la puerta de roble y refiriéndose a Yukito.

En ese momento, una de las chicas, sale por la puerta.  Li toma su posición pensando que era Sakura.  Al ver que era una chica, la joven dirigiéndole una sutil sonrisa, dijo -¿La escoltará usted señor?

-...no – dijo Li mirándole- es Tukishiro pero no aparece por ninguna parte...- en ese momento, suena un piano en la distancia- y la fiesta dará comienzo en cualquier momento...- ocurriéndosele algo de repente, dice- escoltaré a su alteza hasta el salón....de ahí en adelante, que Tukishiro se encargue- mirando a la chica- si no lo hacen, quedarán muy mal...

-Muy bien- dijo ella abriendo la puerta-. Pase a la antesala....- pasando después que el joven pasó por la puerta y ella cerró al entrar.- le avisaré a su alteza.

La sala tenía un ambiente muy cálido.  Habían flores por doquier.  Una mesa en el centro de esa sala estaba con un florero rebosante de rosas. Las velas iluminaban desde los candelabros y habían espejos también.  La chica se retiró por otra puerta de dos que habían enfrente de donde él se encontraba.  

Observaba a su alrededor bastante curioso.  Se percataba que nunca había estado en esa parte del castillo.  O por lo menos, no pensaba que hubiese una habitación de tal magnitud.  por lo menos, la de Xiao era mas grande.  Pero una como la de Xiao, nunca.

-la princesa dice que viene en un momento- dijo la chica al salir nuevamente al saloncito.  Li permaneció de pie hasta que volteó su mirada para observar por donde entró.  Había en una repisa detrás de él, una pintura al óleo   en un pequeño marco.  La observó con cuidado.  Era una mujer de cabellos como el plomo y ojos verdes intensos y brillantes como los de Sakura... era de sonrisa amable y se notaba una felicidad inmensa.  Tan concentrado estaba en observar la pintura que no se percató que alguien mas estaba ahí-

-Es la reina- dijo una voz – mi madre.- esto hizo que Li se volteara para ver a Sakura.  Estaba vestida en rosa.  Se notaba que ese color le favorecía.  El vestido era en dos tonalidades, bastante elaborado, solo que en los bordes del escote tenía una cinta en color rojo, así como en el borde de la falda. Una tiara de piedras blancas (diamantes) era lo que adornaba su cabeza.   – cuando hicieron esa pequeña pintura fue meses antes de que falleciera.- dirigiendo su mirada al cuadro y no percatándose de que un joven bastante sonrojado concentraba su mirada en ella y no en la pintura y observándole con ternura- pienso algunas veces, que me despertaré escuchando su voz.  Si no fuera por los cuadros en el castillo, no recordaría su rostro...aunque casi ya no recuerdo su voz.

-Lo siento mucho – dijo el joven finalmente diciendo algo.

-no importa- dijo ella dirigiéndole una sonrisa- me dice Miakko (refiriéndose a la chica que estaba a un lado) – que me escoltarás...

-Así es.- dijo el sonrojado y observando hacia un lado y hacia abajo- Tukishiro no aparece... (ninguno de los dos, en realidad)  espero que no le moleste...

-No me molesta para nada- dijo ella sonriéndole- es mas, debería agradecerte...ya se que no entraré sola al salón...

Extendiéndole su brazo  para que la joven lo tomase, ella aceptando con gusto mirándole fijamente a los ojos, mientras que un sonrojado Li, salía con la princesa de su brazo rumbo al salón donde se ofrecía la fiesta.

_-¿Dónde se habrá metido Tukishiro_?-preguntó en su cabeza Li- _aunque no me molesta llevarla...acompañarla, bailar....¡¡¡¡¡¡UN MOMENTO!!!!! ¿Acaso pensé bailar??? ¿dije bailar? _– comenzando a sudar y comenzando a temblar de arriba abajo.  Su corazón comenzaba a latir a un ritmo a acelerado.

-¿te pasa algo?- preguntó Sakura al observar el cambio en el modo de caminar del joven.

-no...- dijo este mas asustado- ¿por qué?

-Te noto algo inquieto- dijo ella aun del brazo del joven- ¿ estas bien?

-Si....estoy bien.- dijo este.  No dirigiéndose otra palabra en pocos momentos, estuvieron en las puertas del salón, las cuales estaban cerradas en esos momentos.  Dos soldados custodiaban la puerta acompañados de un chambelán que cuando les vio hizo una reverencia.  Cuando este entró para dar aviso de que Sakura estaba allí.  Esta apretó mucho mas su brazo que tenía tomado del joven.

-¿esta bien alteza?-preguntó Li.

-Es que...- dudó ella en decir- para bailar soy algo torpe...no soy muy buena...pero es tradición...

-Animo.- dijo el  - lo hará bien, ya lo verá.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-¡¡les estoy diciendo la verdad!!!!-gritaba Meiling mientras estaba sentada delante de los dos soldados de la guardia del Norte- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirles?

-Las que sean necesarias- dijo Yue mirándole.  Yukito también le observaba con cuidado.- solo contesta a nuestras preguntas...

-¡¡ya les dije todo!!- dijo ella perdiendo la paciencia y dirigiéndose a Yue agregó- me dijiste que si decía la verdad, me dejarías ir...pues bien...quiero irme.

-por ultima vez- dijo Yukito- por favor...cuéntanos nuevamente lo que nos dijiste...

-¡¡ya se los dije!! Mi primo...no tiene idea de que estoy en la ciudad, mucho menos en el castillo... y que vine a matar a Xiao...

-¿por qué?

-¿cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?-mirando con rencor a Yue- ¡¡estoy cansada de que me hagas la misma pregunta!!! Este país estará mejor sin un rey como Xiao...alguien debe de hacerse cargo de él...

-¿sabes acaso tu que, por lo que intentabas hacer, te tocaría la muerte? ¿te condenarían a la horca??

-¡¡¡no me importa!!!. – dijo secamente- ¡¡¡quiero hablar con Shaoran!!!

-¿Para que quieres hablar con Li?

-¡¡No es de tu incumbencia!!_ dijo Meiling mirando a Yue.- Busquen a mi primo...

-que chica tan cabezadura- dijo Yue mirando a su hermano quien estaba muy calmado mirando a la joven.

-Déjame a solas con ella-.- dijo Yukito sin retirarle la vista a Meiling...

Yue le miró con énfasis pensando que podría estar planeando su hermano. Dirigiéndole por ultima vez la mirada a la joven, se dirigió a la puerta y dijo- no servirá de nada...- retirándose.

Quedándose a solas, Yukito toma una de las sillas de la habitación y toma asiento delante de la joven y mirándole dijo- me recuerdas mucho a la princesa Sakura.- inició su tema de conversación por ahí- es tan perseverante como tu...y creo que tiene tu misma edad...aunque no creo que ella sea capaz de matar a un rey...

-no somos iguales...

-Claro que no- dijo Yukito dándole la razón- son totalmente diferentes...

-¿por qué dices que me parezco a ella si no soy como ella? –preguntó ella mirándole- no hay quien comprenda...

-Tu sabes algo: algo que tiene que ver con Xiao...lo se, porque puedo verlo en tus ojos- lo que hizo que la joven le dirigiera una mirada.- claro que lo sabes...tanto como tu primo.  Se empeña en proteger a Sakura tanto...- sorprendiéndose Meiling aun mas que le llamara a su ama por su nombre y no por titulo.- se han vuelto grandes amigos...será una pena separarles cuando el momento llegue...pero gracias a él, ella está a salvo, aunque ciertos acontecimientos me hacen creer que no será lo ultimo que veremos de esos dos... ahora bien- volviendo al tema que le interesaba- ¿por qué no quieres decirme por que intentaste matar a Xiao?

-te lo dije: se los dije a ambos...

-pero no toda la verdad.

-¿qué verdad quieres que te diga?- dijo ella con los ojos con lagrimas- yo era su prometida... no esa princesa... me dejó.  Me exilió...si no fuese por Shaoran, estaría muerta ahora mismo...no quiero que Shaoran pierda la vida por la causa...

-¿qué causa es esa?-preguntó Yukito.

Decidiéndole contarle toda la verdad, empezó diciendo-Hace pocos días, Escuché a varias personas que trabajan  dentro del castillo hablar... en un bar en las afueras del pueblo...son sirvientes de los del consejo de Xiao... hablaban entre otras cosas, acerca de la conquista de las tierras del Norte... de cómo confiaban enviar a Li al frente y que este no regresara vivo... – tratando de conservar la calma- querían iniciar una guerra por las propiedades en la frontera del norte y seguir hasta exterminar todo opositor de Xiao... para la conquista final... 

-¿cómo es posible? Touya no permitiría eso...es imposible...

-No si él está muerto- dijo Meiling mirándole- esa fue una de las cosas que hablaron.  Con el rey Touya muerto, y sin un heredero a la corona, será mas fácil conquistar las tierras....aunque eso signifique exterminar con miles de vidas, entre inocentes y soldados...incluido a mi primo ¡¡¡quieren deshacerse de mi primo!!!!

-¿por qué?

-No se- dijo ella mirándole- en serio, no tengo la menor idea...

-¿Así que piensan deshacerse de Touya? Pero ¿cómo lo harán?

-No se- dijo ella mirándole- solo se que Xiao lo quiere muerto, los del consejo quieren a mi hermano...tal vez por que este persuade a Xiao en algunas de las decisiones que toma... porque sabe algo que no debería saber...aun no se...no he visto a mi primo en días...no he podido preguntarle...

-¿pero muerto? ¿por qué?

-Ya se lo dije- dijo ella mirándole- lo quiero muerto para que pague lo que me hizo...- llorando a lagrimas vivas- ¡¡tiene que pagar!!!

-Quédate aquí y descansa- dijo Yukito mirándole- y no intentes ir a ninguna parte... te prometo, que ayudaremos a tu primo y a ti a salir de aquí...

tomando su abrigo que estaba colgado de una percha, y dejando a la chica en la habitación, salió para encontrarse cara a cara con su hermano, quien le esperaba afuera.

-¿y bien?

-Si lo que dice es cierto, hay un plan, mucho mas allá del matrimonio de Sakura con este rey, de por medio...para deshacerse de Touya...

-Y tal vez, casándose con Sakura, obtenga el poder para las tierras del norte...

-Pero no sin antes, haber un baño de sangre...- dijo Yukito- y al mismo tiempo, los del consejo se desharán de Li.

-tal vez el hecho de que Li sea una buena persona lo dificulta todo...-dijo Yue- ¿Qué haremos? ¿advertiremos  a Sakura? ¿ o a Touya?

-ninguna de las dos- dijo Yukito mirándole  y recibiendo una mirada impactante departe de su hermano.- pienso manejar yo esto, personalmente...

-¿cómo?

-Hablando con Shaoran Li- dijo Yukito- siente algo por la princesa...no es negable.  Tal vez con estos sentimientos de nuestro lado, lograremos que la proteja lo suficiente y cuide de ella mientras buscamos información...

-¿y como planeas hacer eso?-viéndole cerrar la puerta de su habitación con llave por fuera.

-Buscando información en los mejores lugares- dijo y mirando a su hermano.- ¿y quien mejor de darme la información que el mismo enemigo de Xiao?

-¿A quien te refieres?

-A lobo- dijo mirándole- iré a los bosques y buscaré a Lobo y a sus hombres....

-¿ACASO HAS PERDIDO EL JUICIO??? ¿IR A BUSCAR A LOBO??? ¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO??- gritaba Yue no preocupándose que alguien podía escucharles.  Suerte para él, que estaban solos.

-cálmate hermano-dijo Yukito mirándole-estaré bien.  Solo preocúpate por proteger a Touya y a Sakura...

-¿Cuándo te marcharás?

-Creo que ahora mismo...- dijo mirándole- no me despediré de Sakura...ni de Touya....

-¿Te irás? ¿Así no mas?

-Así es...

-pero ¿por qué no dejas que Li te acompañe a buscar a ese tal lobo? El conoce los territorios mejor que tu...

-dudo mucho que Lobo aparezca con el jefe del ejercito del Sur a mi lado.- sonriéndole sutilmente- estaré bien hermano, no te preocupes...

-¿Qué pasará con Sakura?- dijo Yue mirándole- ¿Qué pasará cuando pregunte por ti? ¿qué le diré?

Acercándose a su hermano dijo- Sakura tiene que percatarse que no soy aquella persona especial en su vida, la persona que ella se merece que la quiera.  Aquella persona que sacrifica su cabeza y su posición en el ejercito por bailar con ella.  Ella, necesita a esa persona, no de mi...

-¿cómo?- refiriéndose a como se había enterado de eso.

-Touya me hizo un comentario no hace mucho...Sakura ayer se me declaró...me dijo que me quería...pero le hice ver que no es a mi a quien "quiere" que solo me ve con ese sentimiento, simplemente porque le recuerdo a su padre, al rey...no es lo mismo...

-¿le dijiste? ¿Qué te dijo?

- lo tomó muy bien y se comportó como toda una reina...aunque no te niego que se sintiera mal... 

-¿Y Touya? ¿Qué pasará con Touya cuando pregunte por ti? ¿no se suponía que Sakura bailaría contigo? ¿Qué pasará entonces?

-No te preocupes- abrazando a su hermano.- estaré bien...regresaré tan pronto tenga la información que necesito...solo te pido, que protejas a Touya,- separándose de su hermano y caminaba hasta los escalones, para perderse de su vista, no sin antes, dirigirle una ultima mirada a su hermano.

-¡¡Espera!! -Dijo ya cuando se había ido- ¿Qué hago, con la chica???- observando detrás de él, la puerta cerrada y que le separaba de la chica Li.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Un chambelán, de pie al lado de la puerta dijo para introducir a su alteza, mientras estaba de pie parada a un lado de la puerta, pudo observar por ultima vez a quien le dirigía una mirada de lejos y sonriéndole mientras le saludaba estaba Yukito.   La veía hermosa y del brazo de aquel sujeto.  Sabía que en su ausencia, estaría bien. Claro que si, mientras recordaba lo que Sakura le había dicho el día anterior.

**-------------------------flash back-----------------------**

_Ella regresaba de cabalgar al lado de Li, cuando Yukito salió a su encuentro.  Se percató de la mirada que llevaba Li, muy distinta a cuando le conoció.  Su mirada cuando estaba alrededor de Sakura, era mas humana, mas cálida.  Cuando ella no estaba allí, su mirada era mas fría y casi no hablaba con nadie.  No tenía amigos.  Y por lo que pudo averiguar, era un alma solitaria.  No salía nunca con ninguno de los soldados y solo le conocían por familia, a unas hermanas que vivían lejos de Xiao o en todo caso, donde prestaba sus servicios._

_-¡¡Yukito!!- dijo ella feliz al verle- ¿Qué ocurre?_

_-nada- dijo el sonriéndole- solo vengo a escoltarle.  Su hermano quiere tomar el té con usted en los jardines..._

_-Bien- dijo ella- gracias por la cabalgata Li, - mirando a soldado._

_Despidiéndose de él y dejándole con ambos caballos, caminaba con Yukito camino a los jardines.  _

_-Majestad: hay algo de lo que quiero hablarle._

_-¿Sobre que?-preguntó Sakura mirándole._

_-es sobre los sentimientos...me he dado cuenta que los sentimientos suyos por alguien mas, son bastantes notorios..._

_-¿Quién te lo dijo?-preguntó sorprendida ante tal inicio de conversación del joven soldado._

_-Me he percatado, pero tenga en cuenta que no solo su vida peligra si esos sentimientos van mas allá...también los de la persona a quien usted quiere..._

_Una Sakura bastante sonrojada se detuvo a mitad del camino con la cabeza baja y dijo- lo ultimo que quiero es causarle problemas o en todo caso, causarle un peligro a tu vida...- dudando decirle y mas roja que un tomate- porque....la persona que mas quiero ...eres....tu Yukito...._

_Bajando a la altura del rostro de la joven y tomando un lado de esas sonrojadas mejillas dijo- yo también te quiero Sakura..._

_-¿en serio?_

_-Si pero no como tu mereces que te quieran....tu mereces que te quieran como mereces ser querida...solo te puedo querer como un hermano quiere a una hermana...así, si pones claro tus sentimientos, te darás cuenta, de que, no es a mi a quién quieres de esa manera...de la manera que te mereces...de la manera que deben de quererte quien se gane su corazón.._

_-no entiendo- dijo ella algo decepcionada._

_-es que es muy simple. Me parezco demasiado a tu padre... al difunto rey ¿NO te parece que ese sentimiento que dices tenerme es el mismo aquel fuerte y cariñoso sentimiento hacía tu padre?   _

_-¿LO crees?_

_-Inténtalo- dijo Yukito dándole un momento para que Sakura pusiere en claro sus pensamientos y dijo después de unos momentos en silencio- si... es cierto..._

_Sonriéndole sutilmente dijo- ¿Te das cuenta? Simplemente el cariño que me tienes es el mismo que le tienes a todos aquellos seres importantes para ti... pero si te das cuenta, te percatarás de que alguien alrededor tuyo ha de quererte como te mereces y se que te hará muy feliz...alguien se preocupa mucho por ti... y te dará a demostrar lo importante que eres en su vida..._

_-¿estás seguro?_

_-Claro que si- dijo sonriéndole a la joven- estoy seguro...date tiempo...al final, te darás cuenta de esa persona, te darás cuenta de esos sentimientos y cuando eso ocurra, sabrás que es el indicado..._

_-¿Cuándo?_

_-Cuando estés dispuesta a dejarlo todo por él, así como él,   estará dispuesto a dar la vida por ti...._

**----------------Fin del flash back.-----------------**

-_Ten cuidado Sakura_- dijo Yukito mirándole ingresar al lado del joven soldado- _y date_ _cuenta de tus sentimientos_ ...

-su majestad- dijo el chambelán en el interior del salón.  Todos observaban a la puerta- presentando a la futura reina del Sur, la princesa, Sakura Kinomoto de las tierras del Norte – dijo y mirando que quien le acompañaba o escoltaba no era Yukito- y el jefe del ejercito del Sur, el capitán Shaoran Li...

-¿Li?- preguntó Xiao al escuchar el nombre del joven y quien era supuestamente su amigo.

Touya miró en silencio a su hermana, ingresar del brazo del soldado.  Su hermana estaba radiante pero mas que todo, la encontraba feliz y tranquila, al contrario de días antes.  Se encontraba Serena. No tropezó al entrar (lo cual fue considerado un verdadero milagro por Touya, ya que su hermana en algunos casos, y cuando estaba nerviosa era bastante torpe).  Lo que mas le sorprendió era el hecho que Sakura, se veía mejor del brazo del joven soldado que alguna vez le vio con Xiao.  Además de mas feliz que alguna vez le vio cuando se reunía con el rey.  Sakura estaba Sonrojada, pero también el sujeto Li estaba tranquilo mientras caminaban para acercarse a la mesa real.  

Tomoyo y Eriol observaban desde un extremo. Eriol estaba contento de ver a Li del brazo de Sakura.  Podía notar que Li estaba bastante entusiasmado con aquella labor aunque lo negara.

-majestad- dijo Sakura haciendo una reverencia al mismo tiempo de Li. Los consejeros se quedaban exhortos de palabras ante tal hecho: no era Yukito Tukishiro o en todo caso, Yue quien escoltaba a la joven,  era Shaoran Li. Y que decir de Xiao, que estaba sorprendido, tan sorprendido como el resto de los presentes...

-vaya sorpresa Li- dijo Xiao fingiendo satisfacción o en todo caso, sonriendo.- ¿a que se debió todo esto?

-MI hermano no se sentía bien alteza- dijo Yue apareciendo detrás y de pie de Touya quien también se sorprendió de su llegada- lamenta mucho faltar pero mandó a un buen representante...

-Ya veo....ya veo- dando señal al jefe de la orquesta, esta comenzó a tocar una melodía.  Haciendo las presentaciones de pareja de baile habitual de esas tierras, la pareja comenzó a bailar.

Al poco momento, Li dice- lo hace muy bien alteza...¿ya ve que no tropezaría?

Mirándole a los ojos dijo- hasta ahora no lo he hecho – y exhalando aliviada dijo mientras continuaban bailando- solo espero no hacerlo con el rey...

-si se siente mas cómoda, solo imagine que baila conmigo...-observando el rostro serio de Xiao. Se podía percatar que no le hacia nada de gracia que estuviese bailando con Sakura.- pronto terminará esta pieza, bailará con su hermano y después con Xiao...será mas fácil...

-Me siento mas cómoda bailando con usted- dijo ella mirándole.  Eriol observaba la pareja mientras Tomoyo se percataba de lo mismo.  Bailaban demasiado bien.  Sakura se sentía en confianza mientras se deslizaban delicada y armónicamente en el piso de mármol mientras sus figuras y siluetas eran detalladas en el suelo de aquel salón.  

Mientras la orquesta continuaba, Li no retiraba su vista de los ojos de Sakura y ella por un momento, se sonrojó ante la penetrante mirada del joven.  

Touya se percataba que su pequeña hermanita, ya no era tan pequeña.  Ya no era una niña y por lo que parecía, florecía cierta confianza entre ella y aquel chiquillo.  Observó por unos momentos a su lado para ver a Xiao quien estaba con el rostro bastante serio y observaba la pareja bailar.  No le gustaba, no le gustaba la mirada que le dirigió por unos instantes al par, en especial a Li.  Habría problemas.

Yue observaba también a la pareja, como el resto de los invitados y de los allí presentes.

Tenía que hablar con Li.  Yue se había percatado de lo mismo que su hermano: la cercanía entre La Princesa Sakura.  Aprovecharía la primera oportunidad para advertirle al joven soldado de donde se estaba involucrando.  Era la prometida de su rey, de Xiao.  Si algo pasaba entre ellos, podría ser la muerte para uno, tal vez para ambos y consigo a todo el reino.

Aunque la declaración de Meiling acerca del atentado contra Touya seguía en pie.  Ahora tenía que impedir algo ocurriese entre la pareja (cosa que ya estaba pasando) o en todo caso, evitar algo ocurra en contra de uno de ellos...justo ahora, que su hermano se marcha en su búsqueda por Lobo.  

Los jóvenes se encontraban inmersos entre la mirada de uno y otro... Li por fin habló diciendo (mientras su rostro estaba sonrojado) – Baila muy bien ...Sakura...

-¿cómo me dijo?- dijo ella sonriéndole y continuando el baile- ¿Sakura? ¿Me ha llamado por mi nombre?

-Siempre lo hice – dijo el joven- solo que lo hago por su lenguaje...

-¿quiere decirme que Sakura en otro idioma, era como me llamaba?

Sonrojado hasta las orejas (situación que fue notada por Tomoyo y Eriol a pesar de la lejana distancia que se encontraban de la pareja)- si.... ese era su nombre...

-¿Eso significa que somos amigos?- preguntó Sakura.

-Si...- dijo él mirándole y dándole una vuelta en el centro de la pista. Bajo esas luces se veía radiante y en esos momentos, sus ojos brillaban mas que nunca. Y susurrándole al oído dijo bastante cerca de ella- solo una petición...

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó ella.

-tiene que cumplir su promesa...me debe algo...

-si recuerdo...- dijo ella sonrojada también. No lo negaba.  Desde que convive con él, se ha convertido en alguien especial.  Muy especial.  No reía con los demás.  Con ella siempre le dedicaba una sonrisa, en especial cuando cabalgaban juntos o hablaban en los pasillos del castillo.  

En ese momento, termina la orquesta de tocar.  La pareja tenía toda la atención del salón completo.  Todas las miradas, algunas de admiración por lo bien que bailaban juntos, otras, por el simple hecho de que la atención de la princesa ya no estaba en su prometido, estaba en alguien mas.  

No dejaron de mirarse incluso cuando la orquesta finalizó.  El silencio en el salón reinó. Touya poniéndose de pie, caminó hasta la pareja, aun no llegando a ella, Sakura dijo- ¿puedo pedirle un favor?

-¿Cuál?

-Ya que me ha dicho desde siempre por mi nombre ¿Le molestaría que le llamara por el suyo? ¿Por Shaoran?

-No alteza- dijo Li mirándole- para nada.

-Mi nombre es Sakura- dijo ella.  En ese momento su hermano se pone a su lado y le extiende el brazo a su hermana por los hombros.

-Muy buen baile- dijo Touya secamente al par.- Es nuestro turno.- tomando a Sakura y llevándola a otro lado de la pista, dejando a Li solo.  Pero lo que no se esperó Touya (ni se imaginaba), era que su hermanita, voltearía la mirada sutilmente para dirigirle una ultima mirada  a Shaoran.

Eriol observando aquello, se percató, al igual que Tomoyo. Pero no eran los únicos.  Yue se dio cuenta y...

-¿Qué significa todo esto?- se preguntó Xiao mientras observaba bailar a los hermanos Kinomoto- ¿Qué quiere decir todo esto?- observando con detenimiento al joven soldado y a quien consideraba su amigo dirigirse a un extremo del salón rodearlo y terminar momentos después de pie y detrás del rey.  No se dirigieron palabra alguna.  Yue, sin embargo estaba de pie a su lado, mientras Touya y Sakura bailaban.

-Gran baile- dijo Yue mirando a Touya y Sakura bailar.- y no tropezaron...

-Ella no es torpe. Ninguno de los dos lo somos para tropezar...

-Estaba complacida de bailar contigo- mirando aun al par de hermanos.—considerando claro, que ustedes se llevan demasiado bien para ser un total de desconocidos...

-somos amigos...

-¿mas que amigos?- dijo bajando el tono de su voz – puedo ver tu interés, pero piensa primero en ella ¿Te imaginas lo que ocurrirá si lo que sientes por ella es mas que amistad?

Shaoran no estaba seguro de porque el soldado le decía aquello.  no tenía ninguna intención de seguir discutiendo aquello. aunque sabía que Sakura le atraía.  No tenía el propósito de que eso lo convirtiera aquel frío soldado en su tema de conversación.

-No tengo ninguna intención en involucrar a su majestad en problemas... pero tampoco renunciaré a su amistad por ello... aunque lo de ella sea simple amistad...lo mío no lo es- no se percataba razón por la cual declaraba todo esto a él..¿cómo podía ser tan honesto con el? ¿con Yue? No lo comprendía.  Lo que sabía era que las palabras llegaban a sus labios y poseía razón total para sacarlas al exterior.  –además ella le interesa otra persona, ninguna somos en todo caso, Xiao o yo...

-NO creas todo lo que ves...- dijo Yue.  En ese momento, Shaoran le mira ante tal respuesta. El baile entre hermanos termina.  Xiao se pone de pie, camina ante Sakura quien espera en el centro del salón con su hermano.  Este le da la mano de la joven y entonces Xiao baila con ella.  La orquesta comienza a tocar.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Espero que a usted no le incomode bailar.... es una gran compañera de baile.- observándole detenidamente.

-Gracias alteza- dijo ella por lo bajo.

-Dígame una cosa ¿Esta feliz de estar aquí? 

-Si alteza- sorprendiéndose ante tal pregunta- ¿por que me pregunta esto?

-solo curiosidad, simplemente eso... ¿Qué hablaban Li y usted? Me han comentado que hablan mucho, incluso pasean mucho...

-Me hace compañía es todo...- dijo ella mirándole.- y me cuida mucho, como su alteza pidió...

-Si claro- dijo el mirándole- la discusión de aquel acuerdo entre nuestros patriarcas debe de tenerle algo triste y tal vez melancolica- mirando a donde estaba Li- pero piense una cosa: aquí en el castillo, siempre estará a salvo y trataré de darle todo lo que necesite y mas para que sea feliz... mis regalos para usted serán infinitos...mucho mas que cualquier persona podría ofrecerle y mas aun una común persona: considerando también el hecho de que el acuerdo tiene que llevarse a cabo o el pueblo decidirá...una guerra con la sangre de los inocentes corriendo como río por las calles de ambos reinos,  no es algo que queremos ¿Cierto "alteza"?

Sakura comprendió lo que Xiao le dijo.  Enserió su rostro y le observó con cuidado.  Era un hombre frío y cruel...para conseguir su propósito no se detendría ante nada. Ya lo tenía claro.  Pero también y observando a un lado del salón, pudo ver a alguien quien podría y quería impedir todo aquello.  a quien le importaba. 

-Cierto- dijo ella.  En ese momento, la música concluyó.  Xiao dijo- por favor acompáñennos a celebrar. 

Eriol sacó a Tomoyo a bailar. Se podía sentir tenso el ambiente.  Los demás presentes hicieron lo mismo. Pronto, la pista de baile estaba llena de aquellas personas que compartían.

Touya vio a Kaho conversando con alguien.  Ella también le miró. En la próxima la sacaría a bailar y ahí lo sabría todo. El porque de su desaparición.  Esperaba ansiosamente que la pieza terminara.

Li estaba en un extremo del salón.  Vio cuando la música terminó, que Eriol le observó y le indicó a una puerta que daba a un jardín a un lado de aquel gran salón.  Salió acompañado de Tomoyo.  Momentos después, Li encargó a dos soldados a resguardar al rey y salió por la misma puerta.  

-Está impresionante señora- dijo Li haciendo una reverencia ante la joven- debo decirle que las ropas reales le va muy bien.

Sonrojándose ante tal cumplido, no dijo nada pero Eriol le miraba bastante molesto y dijo- ¿qué ha pasado allí? En las narices de Xiao, hablas con su prometida...

-No es nada que te incumba.,..- dijo Li mirándole.  En ese momento, una voz se escucha desde atrás.

-¿Eriol?- dijo Sakura acercándose- hola ...¿Qué haces aquí? Ah si claro, ¿Es esa Tomoyo?- acercándose a su amiga – te ves hermosa...

-Tu te ves soñada- dijo ella abrazando a la joven- ¿qué gran fiesta, no?

-Si- dijo ella dirigiéndole la mirada a la pareja- ¿por qué no me dijeron que vendrías?

-Queríamos sorprenderte.-dijo Tomoyo.

-¿Queríamos? 

-Si.  Li, Eriol y yo...pero te ves hermosa Sakura.-mirando a la joven- aunque me hubiera gustado ayudarte a prepararte para la velada... aunque ese vestido se te ve de Ensueño ¿Cierto Li?

El joven, sorprendido ante esto, asentía constantemente y rojo hasta las orejas.  Sakura dijo- Muchas gracias Shaoran..

Tomoyo se rió sutilmente, observando el rojo rostro del joven.  Eriol también le hacía gracia toda la situación. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-¿Dónde está la princesa?-preguntó a un soldado Xiao.

-Está con la princesa en los jardines- dijo el soldado- pero están con Hiraguizagua y la joven que le acompaña...

No tenía nada de extraño, considerando que la joven era prima de la princesa y esta era pareja de Hiraguizagua.

Xiao guardó silencio.  Miraba a las demás parejas bailar.  Comenzaba a sentir algo en su corazón.  Algo inquietante y peligroso para ambos jóvenes pero mas que todo, para Li.  No le gustaba aquello que se estaba dando.  

- ¿Algo que le preocupe alteza?- dijo uno de sus consejeros acercándosele.

-Nada que sea necesaria gran atención....¿recuerdas de lo que hablamos? ¿del plan?

-Si señor- dijo el hombre. En ese momento, el cuarteto ingresa nuevamente al salón.  Xiao les observó con cuidado.

-Muy bien- dijo Xiao- se hará como dices: cuando el momento llegue...quiero a Li fuera de palacio...- y alzando la voz dijo- Queridos súbditos y demás...- -colocándose en el centro del salón dijo- tengo que informar que he llegado a la certera conclusión que una boda en dos meses de distancia...no es de mi conveniencia...por tanto...he decidido- acercándose a Sakura- que la princesa Sakura y yo, contraeremos nupcias...en dos semanas....justo para la celebración de la noche del Solsticio de verano... noche de luna llena... 

Eriol y Li se observaron por unos instantes.  Ahora las cosas, habían empeorado. Esperaba en que la boda, fuese después del cumpleaños del rey, así podrían atacar y la boda jamás se celebraría y salvarían a Sakura de  matrimonio con aquel sujeto.  Ahora estaba en una encrucijada. Mientras los demás bendecían y daban brindis por la futura reina y su prometido, Tomoyo observaba sorprendida a su amiga, esta observaba furtivamente a Li.  Eriol miraba a Li, quien estaba observando a Xiao.  Pero no se percataban de que alguien mas se había dado cuenta de aquellas miradas llenas de sentimiento que ambos jóvenes intercambiaban.

Si quererlo y dados los sentimientos de ambos, habían sellado sus destinos a partir de ese anuncio. ¿podría Li impedirlo? ¿Podrá Li colocar sus sentimientos a un lado y cumplir su deber con el pueblo?

Pero no era el único, pues la princesa tenía su propia batalla dentro de si. Y era una batalla entre su deber y sus sentimientos, aquellos que no eran dirigidos a Xiao pero si a alguien mas....

**///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me han brindado su apoyo ¡¡¡¡vaya sesenta reviews!!!! Cantidad nunca antes conseguida por mi...¡¡¡pero no se detengan!!! Los reviews me ayudan a obtener las energías necesarias para concluir las historias... no quiere decir que me detendré de escribir porque no reciba reviews o correo... me comentaron en correos y en reviews que existía ese temor...no se preocupen... no por eso me detendré....

**Ya saben la rutina.**

****

**Comentarios, dudas, tomatazos, declaraciones, ajo, estacas, aguabendita, goma, a**

** Sakura_journal@yahoo.com**


	12. capitulo 12 Preguntas y pocas respuestas

La Princesa del cerezo y el lobo rebelde./

**Por Crystal*-**

**Nota basado en los personajes de Sakura Card Captor...By Clamp./**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/**

**Capitulo 12.- "Muchas preguntas: pocas respuestas"**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

"El anuncio del matrimonio de la princesa Sakura con Xiao, causó muchas diferentes impresiones entre los invitados.  Algunos brindaban por la bendición y dicha de la pareja;  otros los miraban como una buena unió;  por el otro lado,  se encontraban otras personas:  aquellos que sabían que era un error a leguas; aquellos que no podían impedirlo debido al acuerdo,  o en todo caso, aquellos que se daban cuenta de ciertos sentimientos que comenzaban a florecer entre la Flor de Cerezo y cierto Lobo Rebelde, quien en esos momentos, buscaba la manera de impedir el matrimonio de la pareja real a toda costa. Si el matrimonio se realizaba antes de la revolución, Sakura por el matrimonio, sería la próxima en la corona y tendría el mismo destino que tendría Xiao...para la instalación de un nuevo gobierno, o una nueva corona, no deben existir herederos, descendientes en Linaje o en matrimonio del rey... lo sabían y por ello también estaban conscientes de que el tiempo se acababa...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-No puedes negar que todo esto es peligroso- dijo Eriol mirándole mientras estaban hablando tranquilamente en los jardines- el anuncio de todo esto, debe tenerte preocupado...

-No pensé que Xiao tomará esta decisión... adelantar la fecha de matrimonio- mirando un rosal frente a ellos. – complica las cosas.- en ese momento, una pareja sale a los jardines.  Eriol toma a Li por la solapa y ambos se esconden detrás de unos arbustos, lejos de las antorchas pero lo suficientemente cerca para ver de quienes se trataban.

-No puedes negar que has mejorado mucho – dijo Kaho con toda confianza a Touya- antes pisabas demasiado a tu pareja...

-¿por qué has aparecido ahora?-preguntó Touya secamente a la joven- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te lo dije- dijo ella calmadamente- estoy asistiendo a una fiesta de la cual soy invitada...

-No apareces así, no más por eso.- acercándose a la joven- tenemos mucha historia y mucho pasado, para venir con esos juegos- tomándola por los brazos para que le mirase a los ojos- ¡¡Por una vez en tu vida, Se honesta Kaho!!!

Eriol observó a Li.  Ambos se miraron ¿cuál era la relación de Touya con la joven? ¿Por qué tanta confianza entre ellos? ¿y que hace Kaho aquí?

-No me presiones- dijo ella mirándole. Él le soltó.  – no puedo darte todos los detalles- mirándole a los ojos- aun no es tiempo...pero vine a concluir algo- mirándole con ternura- pronto sabrás de que se trata.  ¿Confías en mi, no?

-Lo hice una vez, y rompiste mi corazón- dijo Touya mirándole- tuviste la oportunidad de ser reina...- Eriol Y Li abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa. -¿qué te da a entender que confiaría en ti nuevamente, cuando rompiste mi corazón la primera vez?

-Porque esto va mas allá de nuestras vidas: es mas, por el pueblo...

-¿A que te refieres? ¿De que hablas?

-No puedo darte todos los detalles...no es el lugar...tal vez, después... pero ten paciencia...todo será revelado con el tiempo...

-Juegas de nuevo conmigo; como lo hiciste aquella vez- dijo Kinomoto.

-No juego contigo- mirándole- ¿Acaso no puedes comprender que hice lo que hice porque una razón existía?  Mi familia murió Touya- el rey abre los ojos de la sorpresa- tuve que poner mis sentimientos a un lado, y entrar a servir la voluntad de mi padre...sus deseos...

-¿Qué voluntad es esa?

-No puedo revelarte eso ahora...pero está escrita una caída...la caída de un reinado... y ha llegado el momento de que ocurra... en manos de un héroe...

-¿De que rayos hablas?- preguntó el joven rey—hablas menos claro ahora,  que todo el tiempo que te conozco...

-Ah Kinomoto- dijo Xiao Saliendo a los jardines acompañado de uno de sus consejeros- ahí estás... –y observando a Kaho dijo- ¿La conozco?

-Si alteza- dijo ella mirándole- soy Lady Kaho Mitzuki... usted conoció a mi padre...

-Ah si.- dijo él mirándole- infortunado accidente...

-Ambos sabemos que no fue un accidente-dijo ella mirándole con rencor—no se atreva a decir que fue un accidente...- comenzando a alterarse.

- ¿Cómo se atreve una mujer, a hablar así a su alteza?_ dijo el consejero mirando a Kaho con odio.- ¡¡Discúlpese ahora mismo!!

-Vamos alteza- dijo Kaho mirando a Xiao como a un bicho- ambos sabemos que digo la verdad: que se mas que todos ellos- señalando al interior del salón- o mejor aun...que se mas que muchos... lo que es en realidad...

-Rivalidades del pasado y esos fantasmas, no le ayudan mucho- dijo Xiao mirándole- soy un rey benevolente y dejaré pasar sus acusaciones mi señora- dijo mirándole fríamente- solo por esta vez.

Kaho le miró con ira. Touya se disculpó y escoltó a la joven al interior de palacio... Xiao miró por donde ambos se iban y dijo- No me conviene esa mujer...es peligrosa para mis intereses...

-¿Qué sugiere?-

-Yo no sugiero- dijo Xiao mirándole- yo actúo... ¿Sabes que hacer?

-Si alteza- dijo El consejero y ambos ingresaron al salón. 

-Piensan deshacerse de ella- dijo Eriol mirándole y saliendo ambos de detrás de los arbustos- no nos conviene: Kaho es la líder rebelde del este...

-¿No crees que ya lo sé?-preguntó Li mirándole- tenemos que acercarnos a ella esta noche, pero sin que Xiao sospeche...tiene que irse contigo a tu propiedad y esconderse...por lo menos, por un par de días...de ahí que lleve las noticias del cambio del día...

-¿Cambio del día? ¿A que te refieres?

-Lobo se llevará a Sakura consigo: el día de la boda. O antes... ¡¡tenemos que impedir ese matrimonio!!

- Pero Li- dijo Eriol mirándole- si haces eso ¿no revelarías tu identidad?

-Tendré que hacerlo; ella confía en mi...

-Pero no traicionará a su hermano o a su país...

-Lo se- dijo el mirándole- no traicionará  a su nación....pero ¿Qué pasaría si tuviésemos la los suyos de su lado?

-No te aseguraría nada- dijo el mirándole- El rey Touya es buena persona...pero no podemos confiar en que tomará nuestro lado...

-Tenemos que prepararlo todo- dijo Li mirándole- Sakura es nuestra amiga...no podemos dejar que una amiga se case con este monstruo...no podemos permitirlo...

Eriol le observaba detenidamente y dijo- ¿Una amiga?- sonriéndose sutilmente- ¿Estás seguro de eso?

-Guarda silencio y deja de decir tonterías- dijo el mirándole.- no me provoques...

-Y si es solo una amiga-sacando algo de su bolsillo- ¿Por qué aun tienes esto?- mostrándole la cadena de la joven.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Li mirándole sorprendido.  El unos momentos antes, la tenía en el bolsillo de su uniforme rojo.  En ese momento, estaba en las manos de Eriol.

-Lo saqué de tu bolsillo- dijo el sonriéndole- no eres el único que puede robar ¿Ves?

Arrebatándosela de la mano, Li le miró con rencor mientras este se sonreía, guardándola nuevamente en su bolsillo.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Sakura bailaba nuevamente con Xiao.  Eriol se acercó a donde Kaho mientras, esta observaba a Touya bailar con Tomoyo.  Li, se retiró a un extremo, vigilando los movimientos de Xiao.

-Estás en problemas- dijo Eriol acercándose a la mujer – te has vuelto un peligro para Xiao.

-Lo se- dijo ella mirando al rey y a la princesa bailar.-  por la actuación de la princesa y de Li esta noche, pudiera decir que algo se traen...aunque Li no lo admite –observando a Eriol – ¿o me equivoco?

-No lo estas- refiriéndose a su acertada visión. – te irás conmigo y Lady Tomoyo a la casa esta noche...no estarás a salvo en otra parte...irás en dos días a anunciar algo que te haremos participes una vez, lleguemos a casa.

*****Mientras Tomoyo y Touya*****

-Por lo que parece, te subestimé- dijo Touya mientras bailaba con la joven – no pensé que se te ocurriría algo así, "prima"

-No lo pensé de esta manera alteza- dijo Tomoyo siendo observada mientras bailaba- fue idea del señor Eriol que le acompañase...quería una pareja... solo soy eso...

-A mi no me engañas- dijo Touya- ya no eres una niña; tienes derecho a buscar tu felicidad.- sorprendió con esto a Tomoyo- solo espero, que él te sepa valorar...porque eres muy especial.

-Su majestad- dijo Tomoyo sonrojada.  Era la primera vez que conversaba a solas y de esa manera con su primo. Ni siquiera cuando era mas joven, conversaba con ella. Siempre estaban todas sus responsabilidades como príncipe y ella era solo la niña que le hacía compañía a su hermana.- muchas gracias.-

-No es un cumplido- dijo el mirándole- es una realidad... aun creo que no las merecen.- observando a donde estaban Eriol Y Li.- a ninguna de las dos...- volviendo su mirada a otro lado.- Xiao y Sakura- observando a su hermana bailando con el rey—si pudiera....

-No majestad- dijo Tomoyo mirándole- primero está el pueblo...yo comprendo eso.- siendo vista por Touya- también Sakura lo sabe...

Terminándose esa pieza, comenzó otra, pero esta vez, Tomoyo caminó para donde Eriol Y Touya se dirigió a su mesa.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-¿Dónde esta Yukito?-preguntó Touya a Yue una vez, el guardia se acercó a donde su rey.

-Tuvo que ausentarse- dijo Yue.

-¿A que?

-Aun no puedo decirle- ocurriéndosele algo dijo- ¿Por qué sabe que no está enfermo?

Touya sonriendo sutilmente respondió- por el simple hecho que hace cuatro años, Sakura les contagió a ambos la viruela ¿Recuerdas?- mirándole- ustedes, todo picados y con fiebre aun así, cumplían su deber... protegernos... un simple virus o lo que sea que supuestamente tenía, no le iba a detener...

Serio como siempre, dijo: - tiene razón- mirando a Sakura bailando con Xiao – no se preocupe, él está bien...

-Lo se.  Siempre él está bien.- y mirando a las demás parejas bailar- ¿Supongo que ya la viste?

-Si alteza- dijo Yue- también le vi bailar con ella. 

-Dice que confíe en ella.  Que todo tiene una razón...

-Conociéndola Alteza, creo que le escucharía.... Kaho es una persona bastante enfocada...si hizo lo que hizo, en ese momento, sus razones tendría...

-Dijo que me las daría después... – observándole- hazme un favor: vigílala...tuvo problemas con Xiao; temo por su vida... te digo una cosa: ahora me considero un monstruo: solo un monstruo entregaría a su propia hermana al mismo demonio...todo por culpa de un tratado...

-No tiene la culpa de que esto haya pasado y de esta manera...

-Haz lo que te dije- observando a lo lejos a Lady Mitzuki.  

-Pero ¿Y Usted? ¿Y Sakura?

-Estaremos bien..- dijo Touya mirándole- Sakura estará bien; tiene quien la proteja aunque no creo que necesite protección: es todo un monstruo para ser una princesa; sabe defenderse sola...-sonriendo sutilmente

-Y usted ¿Estará usted bien?-haciendo con esto que Touya endureciera su mirada nuevamente.

-Me conoces. Siempre estoy bien- dirigiéndose a donde Xiao se encontraba y dejando al guardia.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-¿Supongo que su alteza me concederá el honor de este baile?- preguntó Eriol, haciendo una reverencia a la princesa Sakura en un momento que esta hablaba con Tomoyo.

-Por supuesto que si- dijo ella aceptando.  Comenzando a bailar.

-¿Qué hace la princesa bailando con él?-preguntó Li mirándoles bailar con bastante elegancia. 

 Tomoyo sonriéndole y estando a su lado dijo- pues hacen una bonita pareja ¿No crees?- se trataban con menos formalidades por el estatus de ambos.

-No me lo parece- dijo de mala gana.  Tomoyo sonrió sutilmente.

-Pues si que la hacen- dijo ella mirándoles y provocando a Li- y miran como se mueven...se ven soñados...

-LI- dijo Yue colocando su mano sobre el hombro del joven que hizo que este se sobresaltara.

-NO ...hagas...eso- dijo el joven soldado al guardia del Norte- ¿Qué quieres?

Tomoyo sonriendo ante su actitud con Yue observó por unos instantes a ambos hasta que Yue dijo- tengo que hablar contigo ... a solas.- mirando a Tomoyo.

Haciendo una reverencia, la joven se retiró hasta la mesa de banquetes.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Li.

-¿Podemos hablar, afuera?

-si .- dijo el joven.  Dirigiendo el camino, se marcharon a los jardines.

-¿Yue? ¿Shaoran?- dijo Sakura en un momento cuando Eriol dejó de bailar con ella al momento que esa pieza terminaba.

***-*-*-*-* En los jardines *-*-*-*-*-***

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Li mirándole- tu dirás...

Tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa dijo- ¿Acaso no crees que veo lo que intentas de hacer?- levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- tratando de liberarse del guardia- ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?

-¿Crees que estoy ciego? ¿Crees acaso que todos somos ciegos?- 

En ese momento, alguien sale y al ver el altercado, decide intervenir.  Quiere intervenir, pero en vez de eso, se esconde detrás de unos arbustos.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?-preguntaba Li mirándole con los ojos bien abiertos y forcejeando con el soldado, hasta que este decide soltarlo.  

-Lo tuyo....lo de ella, no puede ser....¿quieres que la maten?

-Jamás permitiría que la mataran...jamás...primero muerto...

-Entonces ¿por qué? ¿por qué ella? Sabes que lo de ustedes es imposible...

-Ella es una princesa...soy solo un guardia...claro que lo se...pero tambien malinterpretas...no hay nada entre nosotros...

-¿Crees que no he visto las miradas que se dan? ¿La confianza que se tienen? ¡¡Admítelo, estas enamorado de ella!!

-Estas equivocado- dijo Li mirándole.  Alguien mas, escondido detrás de unas plantas, escuchaba con atención.

-No lo estoy- dijo el mirándole – se que estás enamorándote de ella... lo se... yo lo estaba...

-¿Tu que?- dijo el sorprendido.

Volteando su mirada de la del joven- yo...lo estaba... admiraba su forma de ser, su perseverancia, su trato conmigo, pero ella tenía ojos solo para mi hermano...yo, siendo tan frío, distante...era difícil percatarse de ello...

-Comprendo- dijo Li bajando el tono de su voz- es difícil que ella no te agrade... es todo... tan diferente...tan delicada y tan resistente al mismo tiempo... y tan cabeza dura.

Mirándole sonrió por unos segundos y le dijo- me parece que has llegado a conocer esa faceta de ella...

-Si—dijo Li mirándole y tomando su compostura.- ¿y que harás? ¿le dirás a su hermano?

-Entonces ¿lo admites?

Sonrojándose hasta las orejas dijo – no....

-Eres tan cabezadura como ella.- dijo retirándose- en eso se parecen...

Unos momentos después, Li también ingresó nuevamente al salón después de meditar mucho lo dicho por Yue. Estaba enamorado de Sakura pero ¿él también lo estaría? Realmente estaba muy confundido... lo ultimo que necesitaba era alguien colocándole ideas en su cabeza, claro, además de Eriol que insistía también con lo mismo...finalmente dijo en voz alta- Ambos están locos.- ingresando al salón.

 Una sonrojada Princesa Sakura, salía de su escondite, absorta ante lo descubierto: Yue estaba enamorado de ella...¿De ella? ¿Yue? Tan callado, tan serio, tan desconfiado, pero fiel.  Tan diferente a Yukito...pero Yukito, le había rechazado.  Le había dicho que ella querría a alguien y que alguien le quería...alguien de quien se daría cuenta si colocaba en claro sus sentimientos... ese alguien ¿podría ser Yue?

-Pero yo soy una princesa.... él es solo un soldado...y estoy comprometida...me caso en dos semanas. Pero ¿Quiero yo casarme? No...no quiero- comenzando a surgir lagrimas de su rostro.- no quiero- comenzando a llorar.  Caminaba alejándose de la puerta del salón del baile, internándose mas al centro de aquel jardín.

Llegó hasta un banco. Sentándose en él mientras retiraba las lagrimas de su rostro.  Estaba lejos de todo y todos. De aquel bullicio. De Xiao, de Touya, de Yue, De todos...aunque no le agradaba la soledad, no le gustaba estar sola, en ese momento, si quería estarlo...que no le molestaran... solo quería, llorar. 

 *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-¿En donde está Sakura?_preguntaba Li a Tomoyo y Eriol una vez entró al salón y buscarla con su mirada.

-no lo se- dijo Tomoyo mirándole- pensábamos que estaba contigo y Yue...salió a los jardines...

-En los jardines no estaba- dijo Li mirándoles- estábamos ahí hace unos instantes....

-No haces nada malo buscándole bien- dijo Eriol respondiéndole- no sabes si tomó otra dirección pero si a los jardines...

Haciéndole caso a su amigo, salió nuevamente del salón.  

-No veo a Sakura- dijo Touya-- ¿la has visto?

-cuando me retiré a los jardines bailaba con el sujeto de cabellos negros- señalando a Hiraguizagua.

-Pues la perdí de vista- buscándola con la vista por todo el salon. – ahora no la veo...

-Kinomoto- dijo Xiao observándole- su hermana es una buena bailarina- sonriéndole.-- ¿dónde está? Quiero bailar otra pieza con mi prometida...

-Disculpe majestad- dijo Touya respetuosamente- se acaba de excusar... fue a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Iré por ella.-

-Muy bien- dijo Xiao mirándole- dile que la espero...

-Por supuesto- retirándose a la puerta de los jardines y pensaba- ¿Dónde se habrá metido?-quedándose Yue con Xiao.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-_Dame una señal Madre_- decía Sakura para si- _Dame una idea de que debo hacer...¿qué hago? Ahora mismo, no se porque lloro...no se por que razón....sabes que desde pequeña siempre he sido una llorona... siempre llorando.  Ahora me has dado un poco de tu valentía...dame un poco mas para poder detenerme..._

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó una voz detrás de ella mientras estaba sentada- ¿qué le ocurre? ¿y que hace aquí, tan alejada del salón?

-nada- dijo ella limpiando sus lagrimas para que no le notara.

-¿Nada?- dijo el caminando hasta el frente de ella y observando su rostro dijo- ¿Ha estado llorando?

-¿Se me nota tanto?

-Tiene los ojos llenos de lagrimas.- dijo mirándole preocupado por ella- es la primera...no la segunda vez que la veo llorar y mas de esa manera ¿Por qué llora? 

-solo lloro así cuando estoy bastante molesta por algo- dijo ella mirándole y tratando de calmarse- pero ahora...lloro por una tontería...

-Nadie llora de esa manera, por solo una tontería.- dijo él, tomando confianza y tomando asiento a su lado 

-no me conoce...

-Tengo una idea bastante clara para saber y conocerla, Sakura- dijo el sonriéndole sutilmente.

La chica se sonrojó y miró al cielo diciendo pocos momentos después.- estoy un poco nostálgica...- dijo ella mirándole.-  ¿Recuerda lo que hablamos el otro día? ¿Acerca de Yukito?

-Si- dijo el mirándole ella volvió su vista al cielo- recuerdo...

-Le confesé mis sentimientos- dijo ella aun mirando al cielo- le dije que le quería mucho...

-¿Y?

-El me dijo que me quería también- el corazón de Li se detuvo por un momento.- pero no como yo le quiero...

-¿A que se refiere?

-Me dijo- comenzando las lagrimas a salir de sus ojos- que si yo le quiero,  es como si quisiera a un hermano...que mis sentimientos son de cariño a un hermano... que si colocaba en claro mis sentimientos, me percataría de que alguien me querrá tal  y como merezco ser querida... pero...aun así...y pensándolo...si le quiero como un hermano—comenzando a llorar.- pero ...- aquí Li se pone de pie y camina hasta estar al frente de ella y se coloca en una rodilla para colocarse justo a la altura del rostro de la joven. 

-Lo sabes- dijo el mirándole fijamente y colocando sus manos sobre las de ella (las cuales estaban jugueteando en ese momento con la tela de la falda del vestido rosa)- sabes lo que se siente...- ella le miró- ¿es cierto entonces? ¿cómo un hermano?

-Creo que si...- dijo ella mirándole sorprendida.  el jardín estaba parcialmente oscuro...solo unas antorchas iluminaban -  no he tenido tiempo de analizarlo todo...pero ...

-Entonces no tiene de que preocuparse- sonriéndole sutilmente- tiene muchas cualidades por las cuales cualquiera quisiera estar contigo- mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Lo crees?- preguntó ella sonriéndole sutilmente.  El retiró una de sus manos de las de la joven y retiraba las lagrimas de su rostro.

-Si...lo se.... – dijo en voz alta y para él- Ahora lo sé. - En ese momento una  notas comenzaban a llegar a sus oídos y dijo-  será mejor que regrese... la fiesta está por terminar...

-Un momento- dijo ella mirándole- ¿Bailamos?-preguntó.

-¿Qué?

-¿Que si bailamos?-preguntó ella sonriéndole y poniéndose de pie- lejos de todas esas caras...solo tu y yo...

-Bien- dijo el para complacerla- ¿Me concede esta pieza?- haciendo una reverencia delante de la joven, de la cual ella se rió.

-Si señor- dijo ella haciendo la reverencia y comenzando a bailar con el joven. Iba todo en silencio.  Observando que no había nadie alrededor, solo las estrellas como testigos.

-¿Sakura?-

-¿Mmm?- dijo ella totalmente distraída. Solo pensando en los bonitos y llamativos ojos de su compañero de baile.

-¿Con quien hablaba antes de llegar? Me refiero antes...

-Con mi madre- él le miró sorprendido- si, se que suena tonto- dijo ella acercándose mas al joven y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del joven (el le llevaba unos centímetros. La cabeza de ella terminaba en los hombros del joven) – hablo con mi madre, cuando dudo...ahora dudo.

-¿De que?-preguntó bajando el tono de su voz y mas nervioso.  No sabía porque.

-De todo esto- dijo ella- no estoy segura de querer casarme con Xiao...no deseo casarme con él...es muy malo...

-Se lo dije- dijo él mientras aun bailaban y ocurriéndosele algo dijo- oiga ¿Sakura?

-Dime- dijo ella.

Tragando saliva y respirando profundo dijo- Si le doy la oportunidad de no casarse con Xiao ¿La tomaría?

Ella se detuvo de bailar y le miró a los ojos.  Esos ojos que ella conocía.  El aun le agarraba pues estaban bailando momentos antes.  Ella comenzó a sentir un calor inexplicable. 

-¿Qué dice? – preguntó ella tratando de cerciorarse que escuchaba bien.

-le pregunté que si le diera una oportunidad de salir de todo eso ¿la tomaría?

-No se- dijo ella aun agarrada por el joven y bajando su mirada- ¿Qué pasaría con mi país? ¿con mi hermano? No creo que ni él pueda hacerlo...lo ha intentado. ¿cómo lo harás tu? – mirándole con aquellos brillantes y grandes ojos verdes- ¿cómo tu lo lograrías?

-Yo no- dijo él- Lobo.- sorprendiendo con ello a la princesa.

-¿Lobo?- mirándole y sonrojándose.  En verdad que el joven, bajo esas luces y esa penetrante mirada la tenía latiéndole su corazón a mil por hora.- no puedo permitirte que hagas eso- tratando de liberarse del joven.- no puedo- pero este no le dejaba ir. 

-NO es tu decisión- dijo el en un susurro y sin saber de donde salían las palabras dijo- Simplemente no puedo dejar que te cases con Xiao...

-Salva a tu nación- dijo ella mirándole. El acercaba mas su rostro a ella- sálvalos a ellos...no a mi...si lo haces, se desatará un baño de sangre sin contar que tu vida estaría en peligro...- esto ultimo casi en un susurro, debido a la cercanía que ambos cuerpos tenían ( N. A: Considerando que esa no es la manera de comportarse en esa época.  Háganse ustedes mismos la idea n___n)

-no me importa que lo esté- dijo el mirándole sorprendida- en serio...no me importa perder mi vida.- colocando su mano en la mejilla de la joven. Los ojos de ella se dilataron. Solo concentrados en la mirada del joven y en sus labios.  Las mejillas de Sakura estaban de un rojo carmín tan intenso como su listón en su vestido.- por ti...Sakura...

-¡¡un momento!!- dijo ella en su cabeza- ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? ¿Qué ocurre? – pero nada le respondía nada.  Este era un chico, considerado, amable, cariñoso (solo con ella), atento... ¿Qué sacrificaría su vida por ella?  En ese momento, la voz de Yukito llegó como un rayo a su mente y los recuerdos de aquel día en que le confesó sus sentimientos al guardia del norte...

**----------Flash back-----------**

_-es sobre los sentimientos...me he dado cuenta que los sentimientos suyos por alguien mas, son bastantes notorios...-dijo el guardia conversando con la princesa._

_-¿Quién te lo dijo?-preguntó sorprendida ante tal inicio de conversación del joven soldado._

_-Me he percatado, pero tenga en cuenta que no solo su vida peligra si esos sentimientos van mas allá...también los de la persona a quien usted quiere..._

_Una Sakura bastante sonrojada se detuvo a mitad del camino con la cabeza baja y dijo- lo ultimo que quiero es causarle problemas o en todo caso, causarle un peligro a tu vida...- dudando decirle y mas roja que un tomate- porque....la persona que mas quiero ...eres....tu Yukito...._

_Bajando a la altura del rostro de la joven y tomando un lado de esas sonrojadas mejillas dijo- yo también te quiero Sakura..._

_-¿en serio?_

_-Si pero no como tu mereces que te quieran....tu mereces que te quieran como mereces ser querida...solo te puedo querer como un hermano quiere a una hermana...así, si pones claro tus sentimientos, te darás cuenta, de que, no es a mi a quién quieres de esa manera...de la manera que te mereces...de la manera que deben de quererte quien se gane su corazón.._

_-no entiendo- dijo ella algo decepcionada._

_-es que es muy simple. Me parezco demasiado a tu padre... al difunto rey ¿NO te parece que ese sentimiento que dices tenerme es el mismo aquel fuerte y cariñoso sentimiento hacía tu padre?   _

_-¿Lo crees?_

_-Inténtalo- dijo Yukito dándole un momento para que Sakura pusiere en claro sus pensamientos y dijo después de unos momentos en silencio- si... es cierto..._

_Sonriéndole sutilmente dijo- ¿Te das cuenta? Simplemente el cariño que me tienes es el mismo que le tienes a todos aquellos seres importantes para ti... pero si te das cuenta, te percatarás de que alguien alrededor tuyo ha de quererte como te mereces y se que te hará muy feliz...alguien se preocupa mucho por ti... y te dará a demostrar lo importante que eres en su vida..._

_-¿estás seguro?_

_-Claro que si- dijo sonriéndole a la joven- estoy seguro...date tiempo...al final, te darás cuenta de esa persona, te darás cuenta de esos sentimientos y cuando eso ocurra, sabrás que es el indicado..._

_-¿Cuándo?_

_-Cuando estés dispuesta a dejarlo todo por él, así como él,   estará dispuesto a dar la vida por ti...._

**-------------Fin del Flashback-------------**

****

**_ -¿Cuando estés dispuesta a dejarlo todo por él, así como él,   estará dispuesto a dar la vida por mi....?- _** recordando ella lo dicho por el joven soldado.  Y aquí estaba: un joven que dijo que no le importaba que todo quedase al descubierto si significaba alejarla de Xiao y con ello, salvarle su vida en la revolución.-

-Shaoran – dijo ella- yo...-pero un dedo en sus labios, evitó que ella continuase hablando.

-No te preocupes- dijo el – todo estará bien- acercando su rostro al de la joven.

-Sakura- se escuchaba una voz proveniente de alguna parte en los jardines- ¡¡Sakura!! ¿Dónde estas?- era la voz de Touya.

-Es mi...hermano- dijo ella cuando él retiró su dedo de los labios de la joven.

  - olvídate de él- dijo Li mirándole- no nos podrá encontrar tan fácil- sonriéndole sutilmente- y por lo que veo, quieres esto tanto como yo...

-Shaoran: pienso que...

-Shhh...- dijo el mirándole- algunas veces no hay que pensar...- dijo el sonriéndole sutilmente- y por lo que parece, nadie te ha besado antes...

-no- dijo ella sonrojadísima. Ese no era el guardia que conocía.  Su  forma de ser en esos momentos le recordaba a ¿Lobo? Pero le gustaba eso... como se sentía en esos momentos...como le hacía sentir en esos momentos.

No pudiendo acercarse mas al cuerpo de la joven, la tomó por su fina cintura y subiendo con su otra mano por el mentón de la joven su rostro....ella cerró sus ojos instintivamente....

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Comentario de la autora: ahora mismo estoy sonriéndome sola ...¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE MALA SOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¿Qué esperaban? Que ocurriera todo en este capitulo....nada que ver....jajajajaja soy demasiado despiadada.... Naiko debe estar llorando Y Hibari está peleando con el computador....y diciéndole cosas como si estuviese frente a ella....Lo que me espera en MSN después que ellas lean este capitulo....Ukito tendrá que salvarme...jajajajaja

**Saludos cordiales a: **

**Haru: quien me peleaba por que lo dejé aquí (jajaja) ella tenía la primicia de este capitulo de la historia recién terminada...saluditos a ella.**

**A Naiko: otra que tenía la historia antes que todos ustedes (risa diabólica) ella les ganó.... besos para ella.**

**A Hibari: no estabas por aquí cuando repartia el episodio....que pena ...deseando que lo vieras....**

**A Megumi: mi cuatacha de MSN----**

**Ya saben la rutina.**

****

**Comentarios, dudas, tomatazos, declaraciones, ajo, estacas, aguabendita, goma, a**

** Sakura_journal@yahoo.com**


	13. un mensaje de Crystal

A tod@s ustedes:

Primeramente....muchisisisisisisisissisimas gracias a todos ustedes, por el apoyo recibido en  todas las historias...  pensé en enviarles una postal a cada uno de ustedes, para desearles una muy feliz navidad pero entonces pensé en aquellos que no dejan su dirección electrónica en los mensajes que recibo así que ¿qué mejor forma que por aquí? 

Muchas gracias nuevamente, por los buenos comentarios, por las felicitaciones, por los malos.... los mensajes al correo...los buenos deseos...la paciencia de ustedes para esperar mis historias y para leerlas, gracias infinitas...

Gracias a esta aventura de parte mia, he conseguido amistades invaluables, amigos como ustedes, que dia a dia nos enfrascamos en el dia a dia y el escape que tenemos es a traves de estas historias....gracias infinitas....

Espero que todos sus deseos se les hagan realidad y que el Angel de la guarda de cada  uno de ustedes, les proteja siempre...

Atte.

Crystal.-


	14. Aquello sentimientos que nacen en mi

**La Princesa del cerezo y el lobo rebelde./**

**Por Crystal*-**

**Nota basado en los personajes de Sakura Card Captor...By Clamp./**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/**

**         Capitulo 13: " Aquellos sentimientos que nacen en mi..."**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**_"La confusión de sentimientos a partir de ese momento, no formaban parte del ser de Shaoran Li. Sus dudas se despejaron de si: Sakura no era una amiga, Sakura era, alguien especial del cual no quería alejarse nunca.  Era de entenderse; por casi dos semanas se convirtió en su sombra y vio mas en ella que una simple corona, un titulo o en todo caso, un linaje de sangre azul; era simplemente, una chica. No. No era simplemente solo una chica.  Era Sakura, aquella princesita que ocupaba sus pensamientos las 24 horas del día... ahora, estaba claro para él."_**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

No pudiendo acercarse mas al cuerpo de la joven, la tomó por su fina cintura y subiendo con su otra mano por el mentón de la joven su rostro....ella cerró sus ojos instintivamente....

No se percataba que con todo aquello, sus vidas, sus sentimientos, su manera de ser con el uno y el otro, cambiaria. El tiempo de detuvo...no había marcha delante de los segundos. 

-_Tan linda, tan frágil... tan sensible_- pensó Li en esos momentos en que sus labios rozaron momentáneamente con los de la joven.  Fue solo eso, un delicado roce de los suyos con los de ella.  No podía tomarla de sorpresa.  Ella nunca había besado a nadie o nadie le había besado nunca. Vio que ella no le huyó.  Se quedó quieta, como la posición que él le hizo adoptar para que no se escapara de su lado...

-Sakura- se escuchó cada vez mas cerca de ellos. Li se detuvo y observó detrás de la joven. Después miró el rostro de ella que estaba rojo y aquellos brillantes ojos verdes le observaban con atención- ¡¡¡Sakura!!! ¿dónde estás metida??- acercándose cada vez mas.

-Vete- dijo ella mirándole- ¡¡Vete!! Si te encuentran a solas conmigo, será tu fin...¡¡¡vete!!

-Sakura- dijo el joven soldado sorprendido. –yo...

-Hablaremos después- dijo ella separándose del joven- ahora, vete por el otro lado, y trata de que nadie te vea...- pasando su mano por unos segundos por la mejilla del joven- si te ve Xiao ¡¡¡no quiero ni pensar lo que te hará a ti!! Por favor, Shaoran...- a medida que los pasos se acercaban a donde estaban parados- por mi....solo vete...- alejándose un par de pasos del joven.

Este le miró por ultima vez, antes de sin perderla de vista, internarse en las sombras de un rincón, donde ella miró sus ojos por ultima vez, antes de ser absorbido y desaparecer en la oscuridad...

-Sakura- dijo Touya con alivio al verle observando con intensidad unos arbustos.- ¿Acaso no escuchabas que te llamaba?

-Lo siento- dijo ella sin mirarle a los ojos- salí por un momento, comencé a caminar y prácticamente, me hundí en mis pensamientos.  Lo siento, hermano...

-Está bien- dijo el mirándole fijamente, como si buscara algo en ella- ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si...- dijo ella sonriéndole sutilmente y tratando de aparentar que nada pasaba- ¿por qué?

-por un momento, pensé que...- mirándole.  Sakura también le observaba y dijo exhalando- no importa...- dándole camino para que ella comenzara su trayecto de regreso al interior del palacio, dijo – vámonos....Xiao quiere bailar una pieza contigo...- mirándole sigilosamente mientras caminaban.

-Si- dijo ella bajando su rostro mientras caminaba como si observara el no tropezar. Pero no era eso. Claro que no. Era por otra cosa.  Era ese beso.  El beso que Li le había dado.... no podía negarlo.  Para ella, ese beso significó algo.  Era un sentimiento que llevaba por dentro.  Tal vez desde que lo conoció en el bosque.  No sabía con exactitud cuando en verdad.

-_Lo que si se_- dijo ella en su mente.- _que le ayudaré en su cometido, en todo lo que pueda..._

Xiao bailó nuevamente con la princesa. No fue visto a Shaoran Li después de lo del jardín.  Sakura lo prefirió de esa manera.  Sabía que, si volvía a verle en esos momentos, ocurriría algo peor.  Serían notorios sus sentimientos por ambas partes. La fiesta continuó hasta pasada la media noche. Eriol, Tomoyo y Lady Kaho se retiraron cuando la búsqueda de la princesa por parte de Touya y sin despertar sospechas.  Los demás invitados se retiraron tiempo después.  La fiesta en si, había sido todo un éxito.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* a la mañana siguiente *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Li- dijo un soldado al verle en el comedor con su uniforme negro.  Estaba solo jugando con su desayuno. habían en los alrededores, soldados conversando en voz baja mientras desayunaban. El siempre estaba solo.  Eran las siete de la mañana en punto.- el consejero Cheng quiere verte...

-¿a mi?-preguntó el joven soldado algo sorprendido- pero si Cheng me odia...¿qué querrá ahora?

-No tengo la menor idea- dijo el hombre.- solo que quiere verte ahora....

Se notaba la mala noche que había pasado.  Todo lo que hacía era pensar en Sakura.  Nada mas que en Sakura. En aquel sutil roce de labios que tuvo con ella.  También pensaba en que "como pudo haber sido capaz de todo aquello". Todavía no concebía el juego que le hizo la razón, la conciencia, el cerebro, todo su cuerpo, pero mas que todo, su corazón.

Caminaba por los pasillos, hasta llegar al salón utilizado por los consejeros del rey, cuando realizaban sus reuniones.  Sin tocar, pasó y ahí lo vio.  Aquel sujeto de cabellos grises y ojos negros que estaban fijos en el papel que leía.

Retirando la vista de su papel, se encontró con la mirada del soldado quien permanecía de pie mientras este, estaba sentado.

-ah llegaste- dijo Cheng mirándole y con una extraña sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-¿me mandó a llamar?- preguntó Li seriamente al hombre.  Desde su llegada a palacio, Cheng no hace otra cosa, que colocar a Xiao en contra de Li. Siempre diciendo que no debería confiar en él. Que algo no estaba bien con el comportamiento de aquel joven. Claro, que hasta días antes, Xiao no hacía caso a todo esto.  Todo esto, cambió desde el baile el día anterior.

-¿Acaso no dormiste bien?-.preguntó Cheng mirándole- ¿problemas amorosos tal vez?- el rostro de Li se enserió mas de lo que estaba.

-qué es lo que quiere y dejémonos de juegos- dijo el joven de manera cortante y de mandato- yo no le agrado y usted a mi tampoco...

-Si, claro- dijo el mirándole- te debe de parecer sorpresivo todo esto...que te mande a llamar, pero claro, cosa mía no fue...fue una orden directa de su majestad- entregándole un papel a Li.  Lo depositó en la mesa y dijo- anda. Tómalo....

Cheng miró mientras Li tomaba aquel papel con algo de desconfianza.  Cheng sonrió mientras decía- El juego se acabó Li.

No podía creer  lo que decía aquel papel.  No podía creerlo.  Lo leyó nuevamente para cerciorarse de que no se equivocaba.  No... estaba leyendo correctamente.  Sin pedir disculpas, se retiró a prisa del salón con destino a la antesala de los aposentos de Xiao.

No ahora...no en esos momentos...no era lo que esperaba. No era lo que necesitaba.  No era la hora de hacer esto.  ¿por que? 

Ingresando al aposento, encontró a Xiao tomando su desayuno. Aun no comenzaba las faenas del día.

-Ah Li-dijo Xiao observándole mientras se llevaba una taza con té a los labios- con la conmoción de anoche, me sorprende verte de pie tan temprano... 

-Majestad- dijo el haciendo una reverencia.- ¿Puedo preguntar el significado de esto?

Suponiendo a que se refería Li cuando sostenía la nota en sus manos, este dijo- tal lo que dice: te irás con el ejercito para la captura de Lobo...no quiero que el arruine mis planes de matrimonio...no quiero que arruine mis planes...se ha vuelto un peligro: eres mas necesario afueras de los muros de palacio....

-¿qué pasará con la princesa? ¿o con Su hermano?

-No te preocupes por ello.- dijo Xiao sin darle importancia.- te irás después del medio día... el ejercito será mandado a tus servicios en tres días... un movimiento tan inesperado de los soldados saliendo de palacio con mi mejor hombre, podría levantar sospechas entre los espías...es mejor, realizarlo todo, con la mejor tranquilidad posible...

-¿hay alguna razón para todo esto?- dijo Li dudando las verdaderas razones del rey.

- Puedes retirarte- dijo Xiao mirándole por ultima vez y sin responderle la pregunta. Li presentó sus respetos y se retiró del salón. En esos momentos, de otra habitación, sale Chang

-a sus servicios majestad- dijo el soldado. Arrodillado delante del rey.

- me dicen que quieres llegar lejos...como soldado..ser el mejor ¿ocupar el puesto de Li?- aquí Chang le observaba sorprendido- podrás hacerlo... 

-Creo no entenderle, Majestad- dijo Chang.

Sin cambiar su mirada, dijo- Shaoran Li se ha vuelto un peligro a mis intereses... quiero a Shaoran Li muerto ¿entiendes? Fuera de mi camino....

-Alteza- dijo Chang aun arrodillado- es muy buen espadachín...es el mejor hombre de su ejército ¿cómo piensa que....

-Yo no lo pienso- dijo Xiao- yo doy las órdenes...ustedes la acatan... ¿te quedó claro?

-Si majestad- dijo Chang y poniéndose de pie, caminó hasta la puerta.

-No me gusta...la competencia- dijo Xiao observando la puerta cerrarse- no me gusta...la atención que este recibe de ella...no puedo... no lo permitiré...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Caminando cabizbajo, aun con la nota en su puño, ya arrugada, en esos momentos se encuentra cara a cara con Yue (quien por cierto tenía el rostro enseriado mas de lo normal...)

-Li- dijo Yue mirándole- tengo que hablar contigo...

-Ahora no puedo- dijo Li mirándole- ¿qué quieres ahora?

-Es algo importante...

-Vaya ¿qué quieres hablar conmigo? ¿ o quieres levantarme de nuevo como anoche?- refiriéndose al incidente en los jardines.

Comenzando a alejarse del soldado del norte, Yue dijo- Es acerca de Meiling- aquí el joven se detiene en seco.

-¿dónde escuchaste ese nombre?-volteando su mirada al soldado.

-ella está aquí- dijo Yue mirándole- trató de matar a Xiao.- aquí el joven abre los ojos sorprendido- por suerte, la encontré... antes de que cometiera esa locura...

-¿Está bien? ¿Dónde está?- acercándose al soldado.

-Está en las habitaciones de las doncellas de mi princesa – dijo el mirándole- no podía quedarse en las habitaciones de nosotros...ahora duerme... supongo.  ellas no dirán nada de su presencia.

Camino a las habitaciones de las jóvenes junto a Yue, decía en voz alta- no comprendo ¿Qué posesionó a Meiling a hacer todo esto?

-Amor, odio, venganza.- dijo Yue mientras caminaba acompañado del soldado- lo que si puedo decirte es que, alguien quiere deshacerte de ti...tu prima, fue testigo de una conversación en una taberna...- Li le observó – tu prima sabe mucho...

Exhalando profundamente dijo – A veces es mas una molestia que ayuda...

-Pues créeme que ahora, no lo es- dijo Yue.  Caminaron un poco mas hasta que dijo- aquí es...- mientras tocaba  a la puerta.

Abriendo la puerta, una de las muchachas y al ver a Yue dijo- pueden pasar- dejándoles el camino libre.

Cuando ambos jóvenes ingresaron, encontraron a Meiling sentada en una mesa, conversando con otra de las chicas.  Cuando vio a Shaoran (Con el rostro que quería matarla) Meiling no se atrevió a acercarse al joven.

-Shaoran-dijo ella nerviosa y poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué diablos se te metió en la cabeza al pensar asesinar a Xiao?- dijo Li como un saludo.

-El toque y sutileza no forma parte de ti, ¿cierto Li?-dijo Yue como todo un comentario. Había una cesta con fruta en otra mesa y tomó una manzana.

-¿Quiere que se la corte?- dijo una de las chicas de ojos color miel y pelo castaño mientras se acercaba al soldado. Estaba sonrojada.  En realidad Yue era muy apuesto y no había pasado desapercibido entre la servidumbre que laboraba en palacio. La tomó de sus manos y comenzó a cortarla. El observaba a la joven cortando con delicadeza la manzana mientras escuchaba a Li interrogando a su prima.

-Bueno, habla Meiling. – dijo Shaoran- ¿Y que rayos hacías en una taberna?

Meiling observó a Yue y le dijo- ¿Tenías que contarle esa parte?- resentida con el soldado.

-Responde Meiling- dijo Shaoran- ¿Qué hacías en una taberna?

-Estaba con alguien Shaoran – dijo ella mirándole- con ...otro ...chico—dijo ella sonrojada.- pasas tanto tiempo aquí...demasiado- no mirándole a los ojos- es una tontería...pero me sentía sola ...entonces Meiko... me invitó a salir y yo...

-¿Meiko??- preguntó Li mirándole sorprendido- ¿Meiko? ¿El primo de Yamasaki?

-Si...- dijo ella mirando a suelo- He notado nuestro distanciamiento, Shaoran...usualmente escribías a donde Kaho... cuando estaba allá... pero en todo este tiempo...no has escrito...nada... y eso que estoy mas cerca en distancia de ti...

-¿Ustedes dos estaban involucrados?-preguntó Yue escuchando toda la conversación - ¿Qué es lo de ustedes?

-Shaoran era mi prometido- dijo ella mirando a Yue.  Shaoran se llevó una mano al rostro y se golpeó con fuerza.  Si él no estaba de acuerdo entre el joven soldado y su princesa, cuando no sabía que Meiling existía y mucho menos que era su prometida, ahora esperaba que quisiere matarle.- pero porque yo se lo pedí...- Yue escuchaba con atención- creo que fue por pena...- Yue observaba a Li. – quedé destrozada cuando Xiao me abandonó...estuvimos comprometidos... le pedí a Li que nos comprometiéramos...pero he notado, que no tienes interés alguno en mi ¿Cierto?-cabizbaja.

Li la miró y sujetó sus manos en señal de amistad. Dijo- espero que Meiko te sepa apreciar Meiling.- dijo él mirándole.

-Shaoran- dijo ella abrazándole. – solo espero que tu encuentres alguien que te pueda hacer feliz...

-Gracias Meiling- dijo Li.  En un momento una puerta se abre en un extremo y sale una chica de ojos verdes buscando a alguien- ¿Dónde están todos?- dijo ella observándoles. Al ver a Li se quedó perpleja y dijo nerviosa y sonrojada (que por cierto, Yue se percató)- ¿Qué haces aquí?- mirándole.

Separándose de su prima caminó hasta donde ella y le dijo- vine a ver a Meiling- señalando a la joven- se quedó aquí...

-¿Tomoyo?- dijo Meiling mirándole.  Vio también como el rostro de Li dio un cambio de rectitud, a una dulzura y un brillo en los ojos- ¿Así que estás en palacio?- dijo ella con calma (no como se conocieron la primera vez).

-¿Tomoyo?- preguntó Yue observando a Meiling y después a Sakura y a Li.- ¿Tomoyo? ¿Por qué le dices Tomoyo?-preguntó él, bastante intrigado.

-¿Por qué Meiling está aquí?-preguntó Sakura mirándole.  Meiling los observaba a ambos- Dime Shaoran ¿Qué hace Meiling aquí?- algo celosa.  Recordando algo que pasó en aquellos días que viajaba con Li en los caminos y se dirigían a palacio....

**-------------Flash Back--------------**

 _-¡¡¡Shaoran!!!-dijo la chica con voz potente._

_-¿Shaoran?- preguntó Sakura._

_-Te extrañé mucho- dijo Meiling desde su caballo al acercarse al par._

_-¿Tomoyo? –preguntó Yamasaki- ¿Adonde vas con el jefe?_

_-¿Tomoyo? –dijo Meiling observando a la chica de arriba abajo.  Le miró como un bicho.  Un bicho que necesitaba ser eliminado.  _

_-¿qué haces aquí Meiling?-preguntó Shaoran cambiando totalmente su temperamento al como el que llevaba con Sakura.  Ahora le hablaba fuerte y con voz de comando._

_-¿cómo que qué hago? Tenemos meses sin verte, quise venir a verte- dijo sonriéndole._

_-¿Disculpa?-preguntó Sakura._

_-¿Qué quieres niña?-. dijo Meiling con falta de respeto.. según Yamasaki le había dicho, Tomoyo era solo una dama de compañía.  El pensaba que Sakura era Tomoyo y viceversa- ¿Que es lo que quieres? ¡¡habla!!_

_-Meiling- dijo Li mirándole- Un poco mas de respeto..._

_-¿por qué tendría que hacerlo?-_

_-por que ella...- pero Sakura le interrumpió._

_-No...por favor.- dijo ella mirándole para que guardara silencio- ¿Tu eres?_

_-Si te interesa tanto saberlo, soy Li Meiling....su Prometida...Shaoran y yo nos vamos a casar ¿y tu eres Tomoyo, no?_

_-Así es- dijo ella mirándole- Li no me había dicho que tenía novia..._

_-¡¡PUES SI LA TIENE!! Y TE LO ADVIERTO, ALEJATE DE EL ¡¡Es mío!!_

_-Meiling...- dijo Li tratando de controlar a su prima- sabes que no puedes estar aquí....¿Qué rayos viniste a hacer aquí?_

_-Disculpa por preocuparme por ti Shaoran-dijo Meiling fingiendo tristeza en su voz- ¿Acaso tu novia no puede venir a visitarte? _

_-Meiling, tengo que cumplir con unas encomiendas. Espérame en el campamento..._

_-¿Qué encomiendas puedes hacer que necesites de ella?_

_-No es tu asunto- dijo Li mirándole- vete al campamento..- dándole la orden a su caballo, avanzó por el camino._

_-Espérame Li-. Dijo Sakura adelantándose también.- gusto en conocerte- dijo con una sonrisa..._

_-Aléjate de Shaoran niña- dijo Meiling mirándoles marcharse._

**----------Fin del Flash back-------------**

En ese momento, lo recordaba. mirando a Li y después a Meiling.  No dejaba de observarles a ambos.  Li no recordaba aquel encuentro que tuvieron con Meiling ese día.  Sakura si recordó.  Sentía como su corazón, podía sentirle un dolor en su corazón, en todo su cuerpo. –Por supuesto- dijo Sakura observando a Li a los ojos- Tu prometida...- señalando a Meiling.  Meiling no  comprendía en ese momento la actitud de la chica.  
  
      Yue estaba sorprendido.  Escuchó cuando Meiling le dijo a Li que rompía la relación que tenían, por el simple hecho que podía darse cuenta que Li no estaba interesado en ella. Ahora, Sakura sale y actúa de esa manera, notándose en su comportamiento, frialdad, dolor, distancia y penuria.

-Espera Sakura- dijo Li, tratando de acercarse a la joven pero esta retrocede- no es lo que tu crees....ya no...

-¿Sakura?-preguntó Meiling.

-Será mejor que salgamos- dijo Yue observando a las dos chicas que estaban observando perplejas la discusión.  Les sorprendía el hecho de que el soldado, se dirigiera con tanta confianza a la princesa. Salieron inmediatamente, dejando al trío allí. En silencio, observándose Li y Sakura a los ojos mientras Meiling, observaba tanto a uno, como al otro.

-Con permiso- dijo Sakura como respuesta, antes de salir por la puerta por la cual había ingresado.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado aquí?-preguntaba Meiling observando a su primo mientras estaba cabizbajo.  -¿Shaoran? ¿Y porque le dices Sakura? ¿No que su nombre es Tomoyo?

-Meiling- dijo Li una vez se vieron solos en la habitación- Sakura es ella...ella es la princesa Sakura.- Meiling pudo percibir por primera vez, preocupación y tristeza en el tono de voz de su primo.

-¿Acaso tu y ella? ¿Shaoran?—presintiendo por su sexto sentido o intuición femenina, que algo había pasado. -¿Qué ocurre?

-No lo sé Meiling- dijo el mirándole- pero creo que es mejor así...- dijo el mirándole- he sido transferido a laborar afueras de palacio para encontrar a Lobo- mirando a su prima.- lo nuestro, era imposible...

-¿Lo nuestro?- repitiendo e inmediatamente recordó algo- Lo que Kaho predijo- dijo Meiling mirándole- lo que ella pensaba que ocurriría ¿Si pasó entonces?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Estas enamorado de ella, no? Tantas discusiones entre ustedes, como Yamasaki decía...¿era por eso?

-No creo que empezara ahí... pudo haber sido después, pudo haber sido antes- dijo Li con toda confianza.  Para Meiling si significaba entonces, que Li si le interesaba.  Li no era tan abierto a sus sentimientos con nadie.  Le sorprendía que en esos momentos, lo fuese con ella.

-Un momento- dijo Meiling mirándole- ¿Es la princesa Sakura? –Li asentía con el rostro- ¿Ella es la prometida de Xiao?- señalando a la puerta que daba a la habitación de su alteza- ¿Te has enamorado de la prometida de Xiao?

No dijo que si.  Tampoco dijo que no.  Quedándose inmóvil mientras su prima se ponía de pie y caminaba  a la ventana.  Por dos minutos guardaron silencio, hasta que ella dijo- Ella siente lo mismo por ti...

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices?-haciéndole reaccionar. 

-Bueno- dijo ella mirándole- por un simple soldado no iba a comportarse como lo hizo...-sonriéndole para darle ánimos.- te lo digo yo: por una persona simple, una no tiene un ataque de celos, como el que ella acaba de demostrar...

-No creo que sean celos...

Meiling comenzó a reírse estruendosamente delante de su primo.  El tenía cara de sorprendido ante aquella carcajada de la joven- pero claro que son celos- dijo ella riéndose aun- está celosa del verme aquí... algo....- enseriándose- ¿le dijiste acaso lo que sientes?

-Mas o menos- sonrojándose sutilmente- ¿por qué?

-las chicas no nos ponemos celosas por el simple hecho de hacerlo...debemos estar seguras de los sentimientos de aquella persona con nosotros, para dar a demostrar tales celos... es lo mas normal... –y tomando nuevamente su compostura, dijo- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Lo dejaré así- dijo Li mirándole- he sido transferido para trabajar fuera de palacio supuestamente, buscando a Lobo- observando la puerta- es en cierta forma mejor...así no hay nada de por medio...

-Excepto tus sentimientos por ella- dijo Meiling- Si ella es la prometida de Xiao y por si acaso o coincidencia, Xiao se entera de los sentimientos de ambos ¡¡¡Será su fin!! Para ambos...

-No pienso permitir que algo le pase a ella- dijo Li mirándole- mientras los Tukishiros la protejan, todo estará bien...además si Xiao se entera, no será por coincidencia...sabes que no creo en eso...

-no crees es una cosa distinta, a que si existan...- dijo Meiling mirándole- ¿No le dirás que te vas?

-Es mejor que no lo sepa- dijo el mirándole- así la despedida será menos dolorosa...

-Para quien ¿para ella o para ti?-preguntó la chica teniendo la razón. – Por favor....- dijo ella acercándose a su primo mientras estaba sentado- Shaoran...hay un plan, un plan para deshacerte de ti...tiene que ser por esto...no lo se- mirándole observar.

-¿Qué sabes?

-Solo lo que escuché.  Que los del consejo de Xiao no te quieren cerca de él...harán lo que sea para deshacerte de ti... ahora que te han dado la orden de irte de palacio ¿Qué te asegura que ahí no será la oportunidad que buscan para matarte? Shaoran por favor, cuídate mucho... si no es por mi, hazlo por la causa- mirándole- hazlo por ella....

-No le digas que me voy- dijo él, poniéndose de pie y sin responderle de nada de los planes de los consejeros de Xiao para deshacerse del soldado.- te lo prohíbo Meiling- dijo el mirándole bastante serio- ni una palabra.....- caminó hasta la puerta y cerrándola tras de si, Meiling vio marcharse a su primo.

-Bueno.... pero no soy buena cumpliendo promesas, ordenes o en todo caso, escuchándote Shaoran- dijo ella tocando sutilmente en la puerta de la recamara de la princesa.   Sin escuchar la señal, ingresó cerrándola tras de si. 

-Ah Meiling- dijo Sakura mirándole y fingiendo una sonrisa- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Su alteza- dijo ella haciendo una reverencia- quiero disculparme con usted...- pero Sakura la hizo ponerse de pie.

-Meiling, no lo hagas- dijo ella sonriéndole y tomando sus manos entre las de ella.- no te preocupes...tu no sabías que era yo...

-Se nota que es una persona muy benevolente- dijo ella mirándole-

-trátame de tu, por favor.

Sonriéndole sutilmente, dijo- Con razón Shaoran está enamorado de ti...- mirándole mientras de la impresión Sakura tomaba asiento y se sonrojaba. No llevaba ropajes reales o corona en esos momentos.- Shaoran es un chico que necesita a alguien sencilla a su lado, debes de ser especial también para que él se haya fijado en ti... 

-¿cómo sabes tu, eso?-preguntó Sakura sorprendida- no creas...- recordando que era, aquella chica para Li.

-Es demasiado buena- dijo ella hablando del carácter de Sakura – se que con usted será feliz... la observaba con tal devoción cuando ingresó allí- señalando al salón detrás de la puerta.- se que algo significa para él...

-pero: tu y él...- señalándola.  Se notaba la tristeza en su tono de voz.  Meiling sonrió dándole confianza.  Tuvo el atrevimiento de acercarse a la princesa y abrazarle.

-Somos primos-dijo ella en un susurro.- siempre lo hemos sido.  Aceptó el compromiso sin haber amor de su parte...solo eso, amor... era todo lo que pedía y a usted, se lo obsequia por montones...hay que ser muy ciego para no percatarse de aquello ¿No?

-Meiling...yo no quería...

-No niegue lo que es inevitable...es notable sus sentimientos.... los de ambos....- dijo ella abrazándole.- pero si le haces sufrir un solo momento, te juro que te mato- dijo ella lo que ocasionó una risa departe de Sakura.

-Lo prometo- dijo ella mirándole.

-¿Qué pasará con Xiao?- preguntó Meiling al separarse de la joven- ¿Lo amas?

Negando con la cabeza dijo- no lo amo.... fue un matrimonio arreglado....nada bueno puede salir de todo eso...

-que no se percate de sus sentimientos..._ dijo Meiling mirándole- Xiao es frío, maléfico y despiadado... si se da cuenta...no quiero ni imaginármelo... y mas ahora que...

-¿Qué?-preguntó Sakura.

-Nada- dijo Meiling- solo quiere mucho a mi primo...el necesita alguien como tu...

-lo haré Meiling.  Créeme que lo haré...

-Se que lo harás- dijo ella mirándole.  En ese momento, alguien toca  a la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo la princesa.  En ese momento, una de las chicas que, momentos antes estaban en el otro salon, entra con un sobre extendido y dice- majestad: es una invitación para tomar el almuerzo donde el lord Hiraguizagua... lo acaba de traer su mensajera y asistente...

-¿Nakuru?-preguntó Sakura tomando el sobre con el sello con cera de color azul intenso.  Leyendo el contenido dice- es cierto...dice que me acompañe Shaoran...que tiene algo que decirnos a ambos, además nos invitan a almorzar- brillándole los ojos- eso es genial- observando a la joven sonreírle sutilmente- al menos que ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

-No lo creo- dijo ella negando con su cabeza- tienes que hablar con mi primo y decirle que las cosas están bien entre ustedes....debes hacerlo- prácticamente empujándole- así que termine de alistarse y mientras ella- señalando a la chica- busca a mi primo para que le diga...- señalándole que haga lo que le decía.  – yo me quedaré aquí con ella... y escondiéndome de Xiao...lo ultimo que necesito es que llegue a verme...

-¿por qué?-preguntó Sakura mirándole- ¿qué te hizo? ¿Acaso conoces al rey?

-¿yo? No nada que ver...- dijo ella mintiéndole- solo que se lo que mi primo me ha dicho ¿Qué esperas? Ve a vestirte....

-muy bien .-dijo la princesa dándose por vencida de la insistencia de la joven.

-¿Y tu que esperas?- dijo Meiling mirando a la chica- ve a buscar a mi primo...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Cuarenta minutos después, Li salía de palacio acompañado de la princesa.  Yue se quedó en el castillo.  Meiling vio cuando estos se marcharon juntos.  Horas después estaban en la residencia de Eriol Hiraguizagua.  Llegando Sakura dijo que no necesitarían el carruaje de palacio para regresar y con ello, vio cuando el carruaje se perdía a distancia. En todo ese tiempo de trayecto, ninguno dijo una palabra.

-Sakura- dijo Tomoyo vestida como toda una dama al verle entrar.- llegaste- pero no estaba sola.  Era acompañada por Eriol....

-Li – dijo Eriol mirándole- ¿cómo estás?

-ven Sakura- dijo Tomoyo llevándose a la chica por el pasillo- tengo que contarte tantas cosas que no tuve oportunidad de decirte anoche...

-Si- dijo ella marchándose por el pasillo sin observar detrás, donde dejaban a Eriol y a Li.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Eriol mirando el rostro de Li que estaba preocupado viendo a la princesa marcharse con su prima- ¿Algo que te preocupe, Li?

-no se si decirte- dijo el soldado- siempre bromeas con las cosas...con mis sentimientos, con mis problemas...

-También se como ser serio un par de horas, Li- dijo Eriol sonriéndole sutilmente- además somos en cierta forma, familia y lo sabes... ¿Qué te ayudo primo?- dijo el con tono burlesco.  

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero?-dijo el joven- siempre me tomas el pelo...

-cálmate...  a ver ¿Qué ocurre? Déjame adivinar.- una vez llegaron a la biblioteca de la residencia- acaso es por ¿Sakura?

-Si- dijo Li mirándole.

-Lo sabía- dijo el mirándole- era tan notorio anoche... se veían tan bien juntos...y existía cierta confianza mientras bailaban ¿qué ocurre?

-Sus sentimientos conmigo son fuertes, creo- aquí Eriol le observaba fijamente- Meiling me lo ha dicho...

-¿Meiling? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?

-Meiling está en palacio...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Mucho gusto alteza- dijo Kaho Mitzuki ante la presencia de la  joven princesa, una vez se encontró a Tomoyo y a la joven, camino a una salita.- Es un gusto finalmente conocerla...había escuchado tanto de usted, pero no nos habían presentado formalmente.... 

 -Me parece que le vi anoche...- dijo Sakura respondiendo el saludo.- ¿En la fiesta?

-Así es- dijo asintiendo.- estoy quedándome unos días con el Señor Eriol, quien amablemente me ha cedido un espacio en su casa...

-El Señor Eriol le dijo que no es problema- dijo Tomoyo mirándole- ¿y? Cuéntame- tomándole del brazo y dirigiéndola a una de las sillas- ¿adonde te desapareciste anoche? Tuvimos que salir antes de que aparecieras ¿dónde estabas?

-disculpen- dijo Kaho- tengo que hablar con Nakuru acerca de unos encargos...- caminando con unos papeles en mano.

-Es tan extraña-dijo Tomoyo observándole hablando de Kaho- pero tan amable- dijo mirándole- pero...

-Pero ¿Qué?-. preguntó Sakura.

-Pero hay algo extraño: hay algo detrás del Señor Eriol y esa mujer... existe algo...

-¿A que te refieres?

-Lo que ocurre es que algo pasó anoche, Sakura... Algo que provocó que nos retiráramos con tanta prisa de la fiesta... vinimos con ella en el carruaje... conoce todos los rincones de la casa y existe cierta confianza con el Señor Eriol y ella...

-No se que pueda ser...- dijo Sakura mirándole- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Eriol?

-No puedo hacer tal cosa, Sakura- dijo Tomoyo- no puedo...

-¿por qué no?

-Por el simple hecho de que soy inferior a él...no puedo interrogarle acerca de eso...

-¡¡No digas eso!!_ dijo Sakura alzando su voz- no eres inferior a nadie en ningún momento... eres mi prima, Tomoyo...eso te hace miembro de la corona...el problema es que tu nunca has querido darte la posición que te mereces...- tomándole por las manos- por lo que parece, le agradas mucho a Eriol....mucho... ¿qué piensas de él?

-Que es una persona bastante amable y educada....

-¿Solo eso?

-Sakura- dijo ella negando con la cabeza- que me haya llevado a la fiesta era solo para acercarse a ti y a Li (no se cuales sean las razones) ... pero solo eso...

-Pues ha sido muy atento contigo... creo que se interesa en ti... y tienes mas oportunidades que yo al acercarte a alguien que te guste...- observando hacia a un lado- yo estoy condenada... pero tu....tu puedes alcanzar la felicidad...

-¿A que te refieres?- observándole- ¿Acaso tu y Li...

-Ay Tomoyo- dijo Sakura alarmada.—si tu solo supieras...- comenzando a darle detalles de  lo ocurrido en los jardines con Li, lo que escuchó de Labios de Yue...todo.

***-*-*-*-*-*-* En otro lado de la casa *-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Entonces...- dijo Li contándole la misma historia a Eriol quien le observaba caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación mientras el estaba sentado en un sillón de terciopelo color rojo, delante de la chimenea (que en esos momentos estaba apagada) – no pude resistirme...- aquí Eriol sonríe complacido – no se que me pasó...lo ultimo que recuerdo es que la besaba sutilmente... y su hermano la llamaba...- colocando sus manos sobre la cabeza.- me retiró de su lado...

-¿Tan mal lo hiciste, Li?-preguntó Eriol en tono burlesco.

-No sabelotodo- dijo Li de manera cortante- para protegerme...diciéndome que si nos encontraban, sería el fin...

- y dices que no recuerdas nada entre el encuentro mientras lloraba y el beso...¿cierto?

-¿Acaso no recuerdas nada de lo que te dije?- dijo Li mirándole de mala gana.- no voy a repetirlo...

-No es necesario, solo bromeo Li- dijo Eriol mirándole- te has enamorado de ella ¿Cierto?

-No lo se...- dijo el mirándole- nunca, nunca me había pasado esto ¡¡justo ahora!! En peor momento no me pudo haber pasado...

-Querrás decir en mejor momento... porque es bueno que te haya pasado...

-¿A que te refieres con bueno? Xiao me ha sacado de palacio...esta es mi ultima misión con ella...he sido asignado a encontrar a Lobo...

-¡¡Perfecto!!- dijo Eriol mirándole- ¿No comprendes? – mirándole- tendrás contacto con tu ejercito mas directo y con los rebeldes...distribuirás personalmente la estrategia y a los grupos...mejor momento y mejor propósito para acabar con todo esto... ¿lo harás antes de la boda?

-Pero la boda es en dos semanas a partir de anoche... es imposible...

-Pues – dijo el escuchando voces de chicas que se acercaban y volteando al joven soldado- mejor momento que este no existe ¿Cierto?

-Eriol ¿y bien? ¿qué te pareció la fiesta de anoche?-preguntó Sakura con mucha confianza- gracias por llevar a Tomoyo...

-Fue un placer para mi...-dijo Eriol observando a la princesa y a Daijurij- pero el honor fue mas mío por ella cederme el placer de su compañía...

Aquí, Tomoyo se sonrojó.  Sakura los observaba. Li, respiró profundo y dijo- Tengo algo que decirte....

-¿A quien?- preguntaron los tres.  Li todo sonrojado y con la vista en alto, señaló a Sakura y dijo – sabes que tenemos que hablar...

-Será mejor que los dejemos solos- dijo Eriol tomando a Tomoyo del brazo y escoltándola a otro lado de la casa.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Sakura mirándole- ¿qué quieres que hablemos? – dijo ella un poco cortante pero sin perder la compostura.

-Es sobre Meiling....

-¿Qué hay con ella?-dijo ella mirándole- la culpa la tengo yo ¿Sabes? Algunas veces soy tan distraída ¿Cómo no me pude dar cuenta de lo que pasaba? ¿cómo no me pude recordar que ustedes estaban comprometidos?

- Fue una tontería...- y meditando dijo- ¿cómo que estaban? ¿cómo sabes que el compromiso se rompió?

-Porque ella habló conmigo –dijo Sakura mirándole- al menos, que ¿Quieres casarte con Meiling?

-Es mi prima...le hice esta tonta promesa para que no perdiera la cabeza...

-Lo hiciste porque te preocupas por ella...

-Pero no como me preocupo por ti, Sakura- dijo el que provocó que la chica se sonrojara.

-Muchas gracias- dijo ella.

-Pero no es de eso que quiero hablarte...

-¿De que entonces?

-Es algo mas importante... una orden que me fue dada, temprano en la mañana...no se como tomarás las noticias...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Es importante que estas informaciones lleguen a los rebeldes cabecillas en la fronteras norte y oeste- dijo Kaho observando a Nakuru mientras ambas estaban sentadas en la mesa de la cocina.  No había nada mas que ellas.

-pero ¿Eriol aprobó esto?.- observando las estrategias de ataque que eran mostradas- ¿primero los puestos de guardia fronterizos?

-Se ha registrado un movimiento mas de guardias al norte...- dijo Kaho observando a Nakuru..- Eriol y yo hablamos anoche cuando llegamos aquí... algo se planea si este movimiento es al norte...

-¿Una invasión a las tierras de Norte? ¿Con el rey aquí?

-No se lo que Xiao planea o sus consejeros en todo caso, pero es grande...

-¿cómo lo haremos llegar?

-Nosotras lo haremos – dijo Kaho mirándole- tu irás al oeste; yo iré al norte...

-Es muy peligroso- dijo Nakuru alterándose- mas para usted: la andan buscando para matarle...

-Tenemos que evitar que el rey del Norte sea traicionado... pero estando en palacio con Xiao, todo es posible...

-¿Qué sugieres?-preguntó Nakuru.

-Lo discutí con Eriol: sacarlo de palacio lo antes posible...

-¿cómo harán eso?- preguntó Nakuru.

-Simplemente no lo se...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-No puedes irte así nada mas- decía Sakura ante la noticia revelada por el soldado y sin darle crédito a sus oídos.- no puedes...- meditando unos momentos.- hablaré con Xiao...no puede hacer eso...

-Tengo que hacerlo- decía el guardia mirándole enternecido- por favor, no te pongas triste...

-¿Es por mi, cierto? ¿Por nosotros? ¿es eso?- comenzando unas lagrimas a asomarse en sus ojos.

-no lo creo- dijo él acercándose. Estaban solos en aquel balcón en la residencia de Hiraguizagua.  No se habían percatado que Tomoyo, ni mucho menos Eriol,  se habían retirado de aquel lugar, dándole  a la pareja un poco de privacidad. –no puedo resistirme al verte llorar- dijo él acercándose y retirando sus lagrimas con la yema de sus dedos de aquel blanco rostro.

-Lo se- dijo ella sonriendo nerviosamente.  

El levantó con su índice el rostro de la joven por el mentón y dijo –sin mal no recuerdo, me debe algo "alteza"

-¿qué cosa?-preguntó ella inocentemente.  Comenzó a sonrojarse inexplicadamente.  El se sonrió sutilmente ante el rostro de la joven.

-Bueno.... no estamos en los jardines...y nadie nos interrumpirán aquí- con un brillo especial en los ojos. 

En ese momento, el corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir mas acelerado.  Instintivamente y mientras el joven acercaba su rostro al de ella, ella cerró sus ojos. Esta vez, igual que la primera vez, fue un beso sutil, rozando sus delicados labios. Ella se dejó besar.  Pero se  percataba que estaba bastante nerviosa. Todo su ser temblaba. Li se percató de eso. 

Separándose de los labios de la joven, dijo sonriendo sutilmente- no voy a lastimarte....jamás permitiría lastimarte, mi Sakura...- sujetándola ahora desde sus hombros.

-Lo se- dijo ella mirándole decidida- lo siento.- sonriéndole sutilmente.

-Es normal – dijo Li mirándole- ahora ¿dónde nos quedamos?- besándole nuevamente pero esta vez, Sakura no tembló.  No dudó. Se dio cuenta que se había enamorado de él. Le atraía lo que sentía en esos momentos.  Era la única persona que le trataba como una persona normal.  No como princesa, no como hermana, no como asignación.  Shaoran al besarle ahora de una manera mas intensa, hizo con ello que Sakura separara sus labios y dejara que Li profundizara mas su beso. 

-Sakura- dijo Li mirándole una vez se separaron de aquel beso- tengo algo para ti- extrayendo algo de su bolsillo- creo que te pertenece...

-Es ¡¡¡Mi medallón!!! -Dijo ella mirándole sorprendida- ¿Cómo? – observándolo en las manos del joven.

-Lo recuperé.- dijo él mirándole- a Lobo le fue entregado...he querido dártelo...pero...-en ese momento, ella le abraza de la emoción- muchas gracias- dijo ella con la voz entrecortada.- gracias infinitas....era de mi madre...te lo agradezco tanto Shaoran.- el se lo colocó en su cuello.

El sonrió sutilmente quedándose abrazados momentáneamente. 

-¡¡¡Que lindos se ven!!- dijo Tomoyo desde lo lejos con papel y carbón en las manos mientras realizaba trazos a grandes rasgos para captar ese momento.

-¿qué haces?-preguntó Eriol detrás de ella.

-Lo mismo que tu- dijo ella mirándole- ¿se ven soñados, no?

-¿puedo verlo?- refiriéndose al dibujo.

-Claro – dijo ella  mientras él se acercaba para observarlo.  Inclinó su cabeza quedando casi a la altura de la joven.  En un momento que esta se distrajo, la atrajo para si.  Ella estaba tan sorprendida.  

-En los últimos días que he pasado en tu compañía, no pienso en otra cosa que no seas tu, Tomoyo...

-Por favor- dijo ella mirándole y dejando caer el carbón y el papel- Señor Eriol....yo... – pero este le hizo callar.

-No me llames por señor...te lo he dicho...- dijo el mirándole- ¿cómo me ves? ¿qué sientes por mi? ¿acaso no sientes lo mismo que yo?

-Señor Eriol...no me pida que le responda eso... ahora mismo... yo...- dudando en silencio.

Eriol exhaló profundamente.  Estaba decepcionado. En realidad, no sabía que Sentía la joven por él. Pero él, si sabía lo que sentía por ella. 

-Está bien-dijo el dando dos pasos atrás.- no puedo forzar que un sentimiento nazca de ti...no puedo...no podemos forzar a lo que no queremos...no deseamos...

-te pido por favor.-dijo ella que atrajo su mirada- que me de un poco mas de tiempo... solo eso le pido...es que lo que siento, no se lo que siento...no lo he sentido nunca por nadie...tengo que cerciorarme ¿me comprende?

-Claro-dijo el mirándole- pero algunas veces....es mejor no pensar las cosas: mas bien, actuarlas- observando a Sakura y a Li abrazados. Dejó a la joven de pie sola mientras caminaba al otro lado, con destino a la puerta de la residencia.

-Lo siento tanto- dijo Tomoyo- pero solo soy una dama de compañía y la sangre real corre por sus venas...lo siento Eriol.- dijo finalmente.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Guardaba silencio todo el trayecto nuevamente a palacio.  Iba en el carruaje de Eriol mientras este observaba al exterior.  Parecía distraído. Alejado de todo aquello. Pero ella misma estaba nostálgica. Tuvo que despedirse de Li. Este le dijo que como Xiao prácticamente lo sacó de palacio no podría volver. Solo le pidió que cuidara de su prima por él, la cual estaba convenientemente escondida en sus aposentos.  

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Dos días después *-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Este es el lugar- decía el soldado Tukishiro vestido con ropas civiles y humildes, mientras montaba un caballo de color gris.- pero ahora ¿Por donde?.- se encontraba en medio de un bosque.  Solo veía alrededor árboles y arbustos.  De repente, seis sujetos saltaron de las alturas de aquellos árboles rodeando a Yukito y apuntándole con rudimentarias armas hechas de ramas (arcos y flechas) y espadas.

-Alto ahí- dijo uno de los hombres mirándole- ¿Qué haces tan alejado del camino? – sonriéndole- ¿Acaso te perdiste?

-No – dijo Yukito mirando a cada uno y manteniéndose en alerta- busco al que se hace llamar Lobo ¿Lo conocen? 

-No sabía que el señor Lobo recibiría visitas- dijo uno de los hombres- ¿quién lo busca?

-Eso no es de su incumbencia- dijo Bajando de su caballo- ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?

-¿Está sordo?-preguntó una voz femenina detrás de unos árboles- ya le dijeron ¡¡Vuelva por donde vino!!

-Tengo que hablar con él...- observando a la que tenía voz de mujer...

-Bajen sus armas- dijo un hombre saliendo de uno de los escondites- bájenlas ¿Para que le busca señor? 

Viéndole detenidamente dijo - ¿Sabe como puedo encontrarlo? ¿o llevarme a él? Es urgente...

-¿De que se trata?

-Primeramente, ¿Con quien hablo señor?

-Me llamo Terada- dijo El hombre mirándole- ¿Cuál es su asunto con Lobo?

-Es sobre Xiao...- pero no pudo terminar de decir esa oración. Los demás se le acercaban violentamente.

-¡¡Es un espía ¡!- dijo uno.

-¡¡Traidor!!- dijo otro de los allí presentes.

-¡¡Córtele la cabeza y pongámosla en el inicio del bosque como advertencia.!!

-Silencio- dijo Terada.  La chica se acercó a su lado mientras este decía- no es como trabajamos...ese es Xiao quien lo hace...

-¿Qué sugieres entonces?- dijo la jovencita.  Tenía espada en mano.  Su cabello era un café intenso y ojos marrones.  No tendría mas que la edad de la princesa Sakura.

-Llevémoslo a donde Lobo- dijo Terada- que él decida que hacer...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-* veinte minutos después *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Te noto distraído- dijo Naoko, sirviéndole agua en una mesa...- ¿algo que te moleste?

-Tengo muchas cosas en mente, es todo- dijo Lobo en esa mesa mientras tenía mapas del palacio y de la ciudad, además de comunicados de quienes le apoyaban en el movimiento. Sabía que no tendría mucho tiempo.  – el tiempo se acaba...

-Vamos con ventaja- en ese momento se fija en un extremo- llegaron Rika y el padre Terada.

-Lobo- dijo Terada observando al joven con el antifaz colocado- Este joven lo busca...

Observando a donde Terada señalaba y sorprendido de verle allí, dijo- ¿Tukishiro? – olvidándose de que alguna vez haya dicho su apellido- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿por qué no estás con la princesa?

-¿La princesa?- preguntaron allí, Rika, Terada y Naoko.

-¿le conozco señor? ¿cómo sabes que me apellido Tukishiro?- preguntó el joven.

Enseriando su rostro, Li dijo- Llévenlo a mi casa... hablaré con el luego...¡¡Pero vigílenlo!!!

-¿Quién es el?-preguntó Terada a Li una vez Tukishiro fue escoltado por dos mas...

-El guardia personal de la princesa.... pero si él está aquí ¿Quién cuida de Sakura?

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Comentarios de la autora: Gracias especiales a Haru por las felicitaciones y los buenos deseos... jjajajaja me hizo su comentario del capitulo anterior y de este... A Naiko...quien se enojó al ver donde dejé el otro capitulo... pero no puede durar mucho enojada conmigo.**

**Gracias a Sailor60 por la preciosa postal que recibí de navidad.  Estaba lindísima....gracias tb a Naiko por su mensaje tb.  Gracias a todos ustedes que me expresaron sus buenos deseos en estas navidades... además de las felicitaciones por la historia...y por las grandes dosis de "mala" que me dejaron en los reviews...gracias a Andrea quien me escribe al correo y trato de responderle cuando puedo... le ha encantado esta historia (me alegro mucho)...**


	15. capitulo 14:“ Una princesa que no se dej...

**La Princesa del cerezo y el lobo rebelde./**

**Por Crystal*-**

**Nota basado en los personajes de Sakura Card Captor...By Clamp./**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/**

**         Capitulo 14: " Una princesa que no se deja abatir ante nada: el verdadero amor siempre triunfa ¿Tendré que dejar de amarte? ¡¡No lo permitiré!!"**

_Nota: Este capitulo va dedicado a Hibari Zhang por ser su cumpleaños el día seis de enero: ¡¡¡Happy BirthDay!!!! n ____n _

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

"Li se marchó de palacio por ordenes de Xiao, dejando a Sakura en manos de Yue Tukishiro.  Dos días después de haberse ido, Yukito llega en búsqueda de Lobo a los bosques encontrándose con algunos de los rebeldes dirigidos por Terada...la llegada del joven soldado del Norte no pasó desapercibida por parte de Li quien fue notificado inmediatamente de aquel hecho, solo que, para el joven Yukito, este era Lobo...no muy lejos de la realidad Lobo se encontraba... ¿permitiría que Yukito explicara que hacía buscándole o solo se encargaría de él como espía y un peligro para sus planes?"

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**-------- Flash back ----------**

-_Hablaremos después- dijo ella separándose del joven- ahora, vete por el otro lado, y trata de que nadie te vea...- pasando su mano por unos segundos por la mejilla del joven- si te ve Xiao ¡¡¡no quiero ni pensar lo que te hará a ti!! Por favor, Shaoran...- a medida que los pasos se acercaban a donde estaban parados- por mi....solo vete..._

**--------Fin del Flash Back--------**

-Sakura…- dijo él en un susurro tocando la mejilla por donde la joven había pasado su mano unos instantes.  Eran muy pocos los momentos en que no pensara en sus ojos.  En sus labios.  Pero por otro lado, debía conservar la compostura.  Era su destino, guiar a los rebeldes a la victoria...  por otra parte, tenía a Yukito Tuskishiro esperando por él en su casa.  No había sabido nada de Sakura desde aquel día que se tuvo que despedir de ella en casa de Eriol.  

-¿qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Terada observándole y sacándole de sus pensamientos- ¿por qué algo harás, no? ¿hablarás con él?

-Tengo que hacerlo- dijo observando al ex sacerdote- si él está aquí, buscando a Lobo es porque algo debe de haber pasado para que tomase esa decisión... él o su rey...

-Disculpen- dijo Rika acercándose a los dos hombres- Li ¿qué hacemos con el guapo soldado?- dijo ella observándoles- debe de tener sed o hambre... sigue esperándote.

Fue cuando Li se había percatado de que ya era el atardecer, la tarde había llegado demasiado pronto.  Habían pasado horas ya.

-Llévale algo de comer y algo de agua- dijo Li observando a Rika- dile que iré en un momento...y lleva mi cena allá también...- siendo observado por Terada – es inofensivo- adivinando lo que él pensaba- no me hará daño...es un hombre de honor...

-¿hombre de honor?- dijo el tomando asiento al lado de Li- ¿Qué tanto le conoces?

-Es el guardia personal de la princesa Sakura y su hermano, El Rey Touya... son personas de buenos sentimientos y no de acuerdo con las ideas de Xiao...

-Ya veo...- dijo Terada observándole al rostro y dijo.- Noto algo diferente en ti...

-¿a que te refieres?

-Noto algo en ti... desde hace un par de días... ¿algo nuevo pasó en tu vida de lo que me tenga que enterar?

-No...- dijo el bajando su mirada a unos mapas y sonrojado hasta mas no poder.

-Me contaste que diste con Meiling- viéndolo asentir- es por ¿Meiling? 

-No- dijo el secamente.

Sonrió sutilmente y acarició su cabeza mientras decías- eres todo un hombre dirigiendo todo un ejercito en contra de un gobierno y una armada que por muchos años ha aterrorizado naciones...pero en asuntos del corazón, eres solo un chiquillo...

-Ey- dijo Li mirándole sorprendido- nunca me habías hablado de esa manera...no recuerdo a nadie que lo haya hecho...

-Pues ya es hora de que alguien lo haga...- dijo Terada observándole- mira Li: es bueno que luches por lo que crees... pero ¿no crees también que arriesgándolo todo en esto, perderás algo importante? 

-¿algo importante? ¿a que te refieres?

Sonriéndole, dijo- eso tu solo lo sabes...

-¿hay algo que quieras decirme?- preguntó Li mirándole- pues no salió eso tuyo de la nada...

-Solo lo que la señorita Akizuki me comentó ayer...- dijo Terada observándole- algo que pasó la noche del baile entre la prometida de Xiao y tu- sonriéndole sutilmente.

-¿a que te refieres?-dijo el mirándole fijamente. Li estaba sonrojado, cosa que podía verse a través del antifaz

-Sabes que la señorita Akizuki, tiene oídos por toda la residencia de su amo- sonriéndole sutilmente- algo habrá de haber escuchado...

-Esa chica es loca- dijo Li mirándole- ¿y cuando hablaste con ella?

-Cuando vino a dejarme los planes del viaje a las fronteras del oeste y el Norte, por parte de ella y de Kaho Mitzuki para alertar del cambio de fechas a los rebeldes de esas zonas...

-¿qué fue lo que te dijo?

-Nada de importancia- sonriendo sutilmente y ocultándole el hecho de que la joven le hizo participe al ex sacerdote acerca de la "estrecha" relación entre la princesa y el soldado-. Solo que ustedes son grandes amigos y eso explicaría el cambio de fecha del ataque final ¿o me equivoco?

Li ya no podía ponerse mas rojo.  Prácticamente estaba tan rojo que parecía que estallaría en cualquier momento.  Se puso de pie y caminó hasta su tienda sin observar al ex sacerdote.

Ingresando en su tienda, Yukito le esperaba sentado delante de una mesa donde ya habían dos platos y una bandeja con pan y frutas.  Al llegar su anfitrión por cortesía se puso de pie. 

-No es necesario – dijo el líder de los rebeldes- por favor, siéntate.,- Naoko estaba de pie, aun lado observando a ambos jóvenes. 

-supongo que le sorprenderá mi visita...-dijo Yukito tomando asiento después del joven- no todos los días, recibe usted a alguien extraño en sus tierras...

-Me sorprende que haya tomado la iniciativa...dado lo que pasó en nuestro ultimo encuentro...

-En realidad, su alteza fue quien me dijo que usted es diferente-aquí Li le observó- le agradezco que haya dejado a la Princesa Sakura Libre y a salvo...

-La chica...significa mucho para usted ¿no?- tomando una manzana y comenzando a partirla.  No observaba el rostro del soldado del Norte.

-Es una de las personas mas importantes de mi vida...

-Ya veo- dijo el observándole- se toma en serio demasiado su labor como guardaespaldas de ellos...

-Es mas que eso- dijo Yukito mirándole con la calidez que era habitual en su rostro.- ella y su hermano, son como mi familia...- dijo el mirándole - ¿Y usted? ¿Tiene familia? Por que no me imagino que haga todo esto solo como pasatiempo...

-Tiene razón.  Tengo familia pero en el este...  ¿a que ha venido?-preguntó Li- ¿qué es lo que quiere?

-Tiene razón- dijo el mirándole- tengo una razón muy fiable estando aquí... es hablar con usted...

-¿Acerca de?-preguntó Li mirándole. En ese momento el rebelde bebía agua de su copa.

-De la princesa Sakura- dijo Yukito que hizo que Li se ahogara en su bebida y un color rojo subiese a su rostro.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- viéndole toser ante el ahogo con el agua.

-Si-dijo cuando la tos se calmó- si ...estoy bien. ¿qué hay con la princesa?

-Es que.... quiero evitar que contraiga matrimonio con Xiao...- dijo mirando a Li- estoy dispuesto a aliarme con usted con la condición de poder sacar a Sakura de palacio y a su hermano...

-No se si es posible de esa manera... no hay forma precisa ni fiable.. hay que planificar muchas cosas- ocultando el hecho de que él ya tenía un plan para llevar a cabo y evitar el matrimonio- mucha planificación...contando que será en menos de dos semanas....

-¿Cómo sabe usted eso?-preguntó Yukito.

-Eh.... tengo mis contactos dentro de palacio- dijo Li mirándole- ¿algo mas que le preocupe?

-Si- dijo Yukito mirándole – el primer soldado de Xiao... Li Shaoran...- tomando un sorbo de agua.

-¿Qué  hay con él?

-Están planeando eliminarlo...lo consideran una amenaza...no tardarán mucho hasta que lo asesinen...

-¿por qué le importa lo que ocurra con él?

-Porque es alguien de importancia para mi princesa...además de que es alguien que no posee la misma sangre o las mismas intenciones de Xiao... 

Cuando Li le iba a responder, alguien entra bastante alterado a su tienda.  Era Meiko... el primo de Yamasaki.

-Disculpa que interrumpa Lobo- dijo Meiko bastante sudoroso y con rasguños en sus brazos- tenemos problemas...

-¿Qué problemas?-preguntó Lobo acercándose al joven que respiraba aceleradamente- ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien- dijo Meiko- pero mi primo, Takashi está ... fue capturado por el ejercito negro...

-¿QUÉ?- preguntó Li- ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir algo así?- poniéndose de pie exaltado.

-Buscan a Li-. Dijo Meiko- nos detuvieron en el camino y uno de los soldados reconoció a Yamasaki cuando atacó aquel puesto militar en el noroeste hace unos meses... ¿El incidente con Chiharu?

-Si recuerdo.-

-Pues bien...lo han mandado a los calabozos en palacio... – dijo Meiko- pude escapar pero no antes... recibir tremenda paliza...

-¿No te siguieron?

.-No.  Vigilé bien-  dijo Meiko- ¿qué haremos?- observando a Lobo- idear un plan para sacarlo de calabozo, nos tomará semanas.  Contando que nos preparamos para la revolución....para esos momentos, será muy tarde salvarle la vida...

-Rayos- dijo Lobo dando con su puño en la mesa- ¿Ahora que haremos?

-Disculpe- dijo Yukito- si quiere puedo ayudarlo en lo que sea...

-Usted fuera de palacio y volver a entrar, levantará sospechas- dijo Lobo mirándole- no puede ser usted...- observando a Yukito.--¿Entonces si es cierto? ¿busca a Li el ejercito negro? ¿Quién está al mando?

-Chang- dijo Meiko observándole- y está también el asunto de Meiling, también en palacio...

-¿Li Meiling?- preguntó Yukito- ¿Está con ustedes tambien? ¿es rebelde? ¿la prima de Li?

-Meiling está bien mientras Xiao no la encuentre- dijo Li mirando a ambos hombres- con la Princesa estará bien...

-¿Está con Sakura?-preguntó Yukito- ¿Cómo sabe esto? 

-Se lo dije: tengo mis contactos- dijo Li observándole.

-¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Meiko.

-Nada.- dijo Li- averigua si habrá sentencia... Yamasaki por mas que se burle y me tome el pelo, es mi segundo en comando... y tenemos que detener la boda...

-Muy bien- dijo Meiko- veré como consigo la información...

-Naoko- dirigiéndose a la joven que continuaba allí .- por favor, atiende a Meiko.  Límpiale las heridas...

-Claro Lobo- dijo ella retirándose. Dejó a Li y a Yukito a solas.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Cabalgando a Spinel Sun, una mujer de largos cabellos rojos, recorría los valles y las colinas a gran velocidad.  Cuando el atardecer llegaba a ella, buscaba refugio en donde le tomara el atardecer.   Ya llevaba bastante tiempo viajando.  Tenía un propósito en todo esto: ayudar a los revolucionarios y rebeldes, salvar su vida y salvar la de Touya.  Sabía que una vez Sakura fuese esposa de Xiao, algún plan sería puesto en marcha para el control y dominio total del norte, aun  si eso involucraba el asesinato del rey dejando como única heredera al trono del Norte a Sakura.

No volvió a ver al Rey Touya desde aquella noche del baile. De verdad que toda su personalidad irradiaba cierto temor pero a ella le daba mas bien, confianza al joven.  Sonrió recordando como fue que se conocieron aquella vez.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Está muy pensativa- dijo Meiling observando a la princesa sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana y adivinando en que pensaba dijo- él lo evitará antes de que ocurra...tenga confianza...

Sonrojándose dijo- ¿cómo sabes que pienso en él? 

-Pues es notorio- sonriéndose pero después su sonrisa cambió.  Sakura observaba fijamente a un lado de los pasillos que se podían ver desde esa ventana.- ¿Qué ocurre?- acercándose a la ventana.

-Es el ejercito que vimos Shaoran y yo una mañana camino a la casa de Eriol –señalando – mira. 

-Traen a un prisionero- dijo Meiling confirmando.  Su corazón se aceleró. Conociendo los planes para eliminar a su primo, pensaba que se trataba de él.- ¿quién será?- agudizando su vista para lograr reconocerlo a distancia.

-Se me parece familiar- dijo Sakura también tratando de reconocerlo. 

-Es....¡¡¡Yamasaki!!- dijo Meiling sorprendida y alterada- es el primo de Meiko...

-Lo conocí en el campamento- dijo Sakura también- es el segundo en comando...y lo vimos de nuevo cuando te conocí...

-Sakura: Si Atraparon a Yamasaki, la condena es la muerte...es buscado por varios actos en contra de Xiao...lo asesinarán...si tienen la oportunidad...

-Pues no lo permitiremos- dijo Sakura tomando sus manos y con confianza en su mirada—lo salvaremos...

-Si lo haremos- dijo Meiling con la misma confianza- pero ¿Cómo?

-Seguro lo llevarán a una prisión dentro del castillo..tenemos que ver a donde con exactitud...

-Seguro que Yue lo sabe.- dijo Meiling observándole- ¿Qué pasa?

-Yue no nos dará esa información- dijo toda decepcionada...

-A nosotras no—dijo ella ocurriéndosele algo- pero a una de las chicas si, - señalando a la puerta detrás de ella. –a ellas les dirá... y tengo un plan para ello...

-¿en que piensas?-preguntó la princesa intrigada.- ¿piensas usar a Ian o a Rei?

-Pues bien- comenzando la joven Li a hacer participe a la joven de su idea...

-Es muy buena tu idea- dijo Sakura- pero si eso no funciona, lo haremos a mi manera ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- dijo Meiling.  Lo quisiera o no, a Meiling, le estaba gustando esta chica.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-¿no hay noticias de mi enviado especial? – dijo Xiao, hablando de Chang y la misión de eliminar a Li- ¿nada aun?

-No alteza- dijo uno de sus consejeros- aunque déjeme tomarme la libertad de decirle que es lo mejor que pudo haber hecho...

-Últimamente noté cierto desdén de parte de Li para desobedecer las reglas y a mi.... además de ciertos intereses que despertaban en él ¡¡¡quien se cree para tratar de engañarme!"!!! era notorio su .... comportamiento...- observando a los demás mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

-¿cree usted que ya se hayan encargado de eso? –hablando de la muerte del soldado.

-No se; ni me interesa ya- dijo Xiao desplegando una sonrisa en su rostro de triunfo- lo que me importa ya es la boda con mi princesa y la toma del trono del Norte- enseriando su rostro dijo- ¿han sabido algo del paradero de Yukito Tukishiro?

-No majestad- dijo el consejero- solo Yue se encarga del cuidado del Rey Touya...el hermano, simplemente ha desaparecido...

-Nadie puede desaparecer tan sencillamente... – en ese momento un soldado, presentando sus respetos se arrodilla y le pasa una información a Xiao sin mirarle el rostro.

-Majestad- dijo el soldado- tengo que informarle la captura de el segundo en comando de Lobo y los rebeldes...el que se hace llamar Takashi Yamasaki...fue capturado hace poco...

-Quiero verle...- dijo el inmediatamente- quiero terminar con esto;   por lo que parece, la suerte está de mi lado para ello...

-no es conveniente que una persona de su status, esté interrogando a un mero prisionero...- dijo el consejero- ponga a alguien a cargo de eso y que se ejecute un sentencia a muerte, sin perdida de tiempo...

-Claro...- dándole la razón. no me importa como muera mientras esté fuera de nuestro camino y antes de la ceremonia y de toda la información necesaria para terminar con Lobo...

-Si alteza- dijo el consejero viendo marcharse al soldado.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Yue – dijo una chica acercándose al soldado. Era Rei.- disculpe pero la princesa le llama...

-¿la princesa Sakura? – alterándose y observando a la chica - ¿qué ha pasado?

-No es nada-. Dijo ella mirándole- solo que quiere hablar con usted...hacerle una pregunta...

Comenzó a caminar camino a la habitación de la joven. Se había dedicado a proteger mas a el rey Touya que a Sakura.  Fue una de las cosas que Yukito le pidió.  La chica guardaba silencio en todo el trayecto hasta que habló.

-Hoy trajeron a un prisionero al castillo...hicieron mucho revuelo...

-¿acaso se trataba del sujeto que molesta al rey? ¿de Lobo?

-No- dijo ella mirando adelante- de su segundo en comando...de Takashi Yamasaki...- comenzó a decirle la historia de el joven Yamasaki y su relación con los Rebeldes o como eran conocidos "Dragones Verdes" lo que le preocupaba a Yue era el hecho que Sakura quisiera hablarle de aquello. Considerando el encuentro de los Rebeldes y la joven Princesa.

Guardó silencio hasta llegar a la alcoba de su princesa.. una vez adentro, Sakura le reveló al joven ciertas informaciones de vital importancia entre estas, que debía de ayudar a liberar Yamasaki...  

-¿acaso se ha vuelto loca?_ preguntaba Yue alarmado al escuchar parte de la explicación.- ¿ayudar a un rebelde a escapar? ¿por qué rayos haríamos eso?  

-Porque es un joven que lucha por una causa... yo creo en esa causa...

-¿acaso has perdido el juicio? ¡¡se trata de un traidor!!!

-No es el caso- dijo Sakura mirándole desafiadoramente.  Era la primera vez que le observaba esa mirada en sus ojos-  esa causa... salvará muchas vidas----

-Está muy enterada de toda situación: déjeme enterarte de otra, lo que tratas de hacer es loco ¡¡¡su vida correrá peligro si la descubren...- dijo Yue alzando mucho mas su voz.

-No lo harán- dijo Sakura mirándole- no pueden tener nada en mi contra ...

-Es un suicidio ¿Sabe lo que arriesga con todo esto? 

-La vida de una persona: la de Yamasaki- dijo ella mirándole- Yukito accedería..

-Yukito no está aquí... yo estoy a cargo...

-Si no lo haces tu, lo hago yo- dijo ella mirándole. La decisión formaba parte de su mirada..

-Si su hermano se entera...

-No tiene porque enterarse- dijo ella sonriéndole- ¿significa que nos ayudarás?

-No puedo llegar solo hasta los calabozos...no conozco bien el camino. Y aunque lo hiciera ¿quién le ayudaría a salir por las puertas?

-Hay un túnel que conduce al exterior del castillo- dijo Meiling interfiriendo- mi primo lo conoce...me lo mostró hace un tiempo. Por ahí podrá salir...

-Muy bien- dijo Yue mirándoles- ¿y que hay de los guardias que habrán vigilándole? Porque no estará solo esperando que lo vayan a rescatar...habrá vigilancia.

-De los guardias, yo me encargo- dijo Rei, observándoles.  La decisión formaba parte de su mirada. Las otras dos sonrieron.

-¿En serio nos ayudarás?-preguntaba Sakura.

-Claro que si- dijo Rei observándoles. – es un placer ayudarles.

Yue observaba al trío absorto.  Ahora faltaba su decisión. Esto determinaría el triunfo de la misión de las jóvenes.

-Es peligroso- dijo Yue observando a Rei.  Ella con sus manos cruzadas le observaba.  En cierta forma, había cierta confianza y cercanía entre en frío soldado y la joven. – Está bien...- exhalando profundamente- bien...- observando a Sakura dijo- Algo ocultas.- ella abrió los ojos de la impresión- lo sé... ocultas algo; el verdadero interés por lo cual quieres a ese sujeto libre...- retirándose de los aposentos.

Las tres chicas guardaron silencio y se miraron una con la otra.  Decidieron no comentar nada al respecto.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-* dos días después *-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Yukito se había transformado en esos dos días en un excelente colaborador a la causa.  Li confiaba mucho en el. Aunque queda indescriptible el momento en que Li le reveló que Lobo y LI Shaoran eran la misma persona.  A Yukito esto le ocasionó alivio pero también preocupación. Preocupación de que una persona tan joven, tuviese tanta responsabilidad de su parte.   También se percataba de que ese era el mismo muchacho de quien se había dado cuenta que conquistó la joven Princesa.  Aunque no estuvo presente la noche del baile en el gran Salón, se había percatado días antes de los sentimientos del joven soldado por su ama.

Por otro lado, estaba la preocupación de un rescate para Yamasaki.  No le quedaba mucho tiempo.  Yamasaki era acusado y reconocido por ser el segundo en comando entre los Rebeldes.  Era un causa problemas. Pero mas que todo, tremendo lío tuvo cuando Chiharu regresó al campamento la noche antes y se percató de la falta del joven.

-No hay tiempo para un rescate- dijo Li observando a su alrededor.  Ya era el amanecer. No había podido dormir mucho pensando en los planes coordinados con Yukito para impedir la boda y realizar la rebelión esperada durante todo este tiempo.  El plan era, que Yukito se infiltraría a Palacio momentos antes de la boda y sacaría a Sakura y a Touya por los pasajes secretos del lugar. Tenia que ser todo coordinado, perfecto para que al momento de la invasión del castillo, ellos estuviesen afuera y a salvo.  Ambos contaban con eso. La neblina cubría parte de la espesura del bosque.  – no tengo tiempo para esto... pero tampoco puedo dejarlo abandonado a su suerte... es Yamasaki. Aunque me tome el pelo con sus ideas y sus mentiras es mi amigo primero y mi segundo en comando después...suerte que no andaba con los mensajes a nuestros aliados de las comarcas...hubiera sido un desastre....

De repente, escucha una risa que es traída consigo por el viento. Levanta su espada en alto. Busca el dueño de aquella encantadora risa. Sabe que no puede ser nada malo, pero por el otro lado, los guardias de Xiao siempre le han temido a aquel bosque por su relación con leyendas de espíritus y fantasmas que habitan en el. Observaba cauteloso por el responsable de aquella risa.  Se escuchó de nuevo. Observaba fijamente la neblina delante a él. Atento a todo.  Al mas mínimo movimiento.  Puede ver que dos figuras se acercan...cuando se hace mas clara las imágenes se sorprende de ver esas dos figuras que se acercaban.. cuando la neblina se despejó respiró profundo al ver de quienes se trataba.

-¿qué? ¿cómo? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-¡¡¡LI ¡!- dijo Yamasaki en estruendosa voz que fue escuchada en todo el campo- ¡¡no vas a creer lo que ha ocurrido!!!

-¿Li? – dijo Rei observándole sorprendida mientras se retiraba una capa de si- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Rei?- preguntó Li conociéndola como la sirvienta asignada en el palacio para la princesa - ¿qué haces aquí?

-Ayudándome con ayuda de su alteza, la princesa Sakura, a escapar- dijo Yamasaki observándole. Su voz se escuchaba por los alrededores.

-Yamasaki- dijo Chiharu acercándose al joven con una sonrisa en su rostro y abrazándole mientras unas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos- ¿Cómo?

Todo el campamento se despertó con aquel escándalo pero mas que todo se sintieron alegres ante la llegada del joven. Yukito también le vio llegar. Eso le recordó algo a Yamasaki.

-¿qué hace el aquí?

-Es uno de los nuestros- dijo Li mirándole- ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

-Ya lo dije- dijo Yamasaki sentado en medio de Meiko y Chiharu- La princesa Sakura, Rei, Meiling y Tukishiro me ayudaron a escapar de palacio...

-¿Tukishiro?-preguntó Yukito- ¿mi hermano? 

-Así es – dijo Yamasaki – no podía creerlo cuando vi a la princesa ayudándome a escapar...claro que pensé que era Tomoyo en un principio... Meiling también estaba allí –observando a Meiko- te mandó saludos...- dijo lo que provocó que el joven se sonrojara.

-No comprendo- dijo Li observándole- ¿cómo pudieron sacarte?

-Si me permite- dijo Rei interviniendo y observándole- yo le diré como ... pero primero- sacando un sobre de su capa- la princesa le ha mandado esto....por una extraña razón, ella sabía que estaría usted aquí...

Shaoran recibió el sobre pero pesaba y había algo en su interior.  Al abrirlo se sorprendido mucho cuando vio de que se trataba.  Incluso Yukito estaba sorprendido.

-Es el medallón- dijo Yukito observando la pieza absorto- el medallón de la familia Kinomoto...

-Pero si se lo regresé ¿por qué me lo ha mandado nuevamente?- observando el objeto. Miró adentro el sobre y había una carta.

-Tal vez ahí- dijo Yukito mirándole- encontrará la respuesta que tanto busca...- Li, guardó silencio y se retiró del lugar.  Nadie sabía a donde iba ahora.  Los demás algunos de pie, otros sentados, observaban como el líder de los rebeldes caminaba entre los árboles con el medallón en una mano y en otra, la carta.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Sakura  ¿no pudiste dormir?- dijo Meiling viéndole sentada en su pequeña sala.  

-Ay no Meiling- dijo Sakura observándole con una sonrisa- Con todo lo que pasó ayer en la tarde...- la emoción se notaba en su hablar..- ¿Crees que habrán llegado ya?

- Si cabalgaron toda la noche sin detenerse, si- dijo Meiling.- pero con el escándalo armado por los guardias cuando se percataron de su desaparición-  hablando del escape de Yamasaki- Pasaron toda la noche en alerta máxima...casi ni me dejaron dormir...

-Pero todo fue para bien ¿no?- dijo Sakura sonriéndole- está a salvo y Shaoran no tendrá que rescatarlo...

-¿Cree usted que algún prisionero nos delate?-preguntó mirándole- pues sabe que Yue nos cuidó las espaldas, pero alguien nos debió ver salir del lugar...

-Esperemos que no- dijo Sakura mirándole. En ese momento, Yue ingresa.

-Buenos días- dijo el guardia de mala manera, como era de costumbre. 

-Buenos días- dijeron las chicas observándole ingresar- ¿qué te pasa?-preguntó Sakura mirándole- ¿qué te ocurre?

-Si-dijo Meiling mirándole- Estas de peor humor que en días anteriores...

-Alguien ha hablado – dijo mirando a ambas jóvenes- te pudieron describir a la perfección-.  Mirando a Meiling -¿qué haremos? Han comenzado a buscar a una chica de tu físico...algunos dicen que conocen a alguien así ¿Y si te vienen a buscar aquí? ¡¡¡Xiao quiere tu cabeza!!!

Ambas jóvenes guardaron silencio...en la mente de Meiling comenzaron a fluir lo ocurrido para el rescate de Yamasaki....

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**¡¡¡¡un momento!!! Gritarán todos ¿Dónde está el rescate? ¿Qué dice la nota? ¿Y que ha pasado con Eriol Y Tomoyo? Jajajajaja**

**no se preocupen, todo será revelado en el próximo capitulo... no se desesperen. Además mas momentos S+S y T+E para los románticos.... el final está cerca ya...**

**Feliz año nuevo a todos...por fin superé el problema que tenía con el internet y ya puedo subir las historias...aunque tengo que agradecer a todos aquellos que se pusieron en contacto conmigo durante las fiestas espero que la hayan pasado de maravilla en compañía seres queridos.**

**Saludos especiales a:**

**Carmen Kinomoto Li: gracias por tu correo...por los dos en realidad... espero que mantengamos contacto.**

**Kale Segura: gracias por el correo... y estoy de acuerdo con tu idea de los dibujos... ^^ me encantaría...**

**Lis@: gracias por tu Review...**

**Sailor60: beso y saludos para ti...**

**Angel*Maika**

**Mer**

**Yuin**

**Moni Chan **

**Lucia Boggiano sakura**

**aska ishida**

**MGA FGA**

**Kalu (laura)**

Dani Chan 

**Mer**

**Besos y saluditos especiales para las chicas dentro del circulo, como son:**

**Andrea**

**Naiko**

**Hibari**

**Aiko**

**Maika Yugi**

**Anglmont**

**Haru**

**Ya saben la rutina:**

**A Sakura_journal@yahoo.com**

**Reviews tb....¡¡¡¡¡GRACIAS A USTEDES, SUPERO LOS 90!!!!!!! RECORD NUNCA ANTES CONSEGUIDO POR MI...¡¡¡¡¡SIGAN MANDÁNDOLOS!!!! Xdddddddd....**


	16. Capitulo 15: “ Los problemas surgen ante...

**La Princesa del cerezo y el lobo rebelde./**

** **

**Por Crystal*-**

** **

**Nota basado en los personajes de Sakura Card Captor...By Clamp./**

** **

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/**

** **

**Capitulo 15: " Los problemas surgen ante un matrimonio..." **

** **

**_"La boda entre el rey Xiao y su prometida, la Princesa Sakura, seguía en marcha ante el inminente y sorpresivo escape de Yasaki Yamasaki, el segundo en comando de los Dragones verdes o también conocidos como los rebeldes. Lo que nadie sospechaba era que, no fue un escape.Fue un rescate desde adentro planeado y puesto en marcha entre Meiling, Rei, Yue y la propia Princesa Sakura... esa ultima, haría lo que fuese posible por ayudar a Shaoran.lo que dijo Yukito ¿fue una predicción o una coincidencia? Dijo "te darás cuenta cuando estés dispuesta a dejarlo todo por él, así como él,estará dispuesto a dar la vida por ti...".¿acaso era eso lo que ocurría? Solo sabía que no podía dejar de pensar en él...de preocuparse.Incluso, se percató de la ausencia de Tukishiro en palacio pero no estaba tan preocupada que por Li... pero la oportunidad de verle estaba mas cerca de lo que pensaba...."_**

**_ _**

**_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_**

- Sakura- decía Tomoyo cuando le vio en uno de los salones del palacio.

-¿Tomoyo?-preguntaba Sakura sorprendida mientras avanzaba a ella y le abrazaba- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues bien: El Rey ha mandado a llamar al señor Eriol... me invitó y aproveché la invitación,para verte.- dijo Tomoyo observándole- ay pero estás divina...- mirando a su prima de arriba abajo- estás absolutamente encantadora...

-Pues tu, no te ves nada mal- observando a la joven vestir ropas de la realeza- te ves lindísima...- mirándole hasta con joyas bastante finas y llamativas.

-Ay que cosas dices Sakura- dijo ella observándole- ¿y tu como te encuentras?- sentándose ambas en un sofá - ¿Has sabido algo de Li?

-No- dijo Sakura- han pasado dos días desde que le mandé la carta y aun no se nada de él...- bajando su mirada.

-¿Carta? ¿Qué carta?- observaba Tomoyo- ¿Sakura? ¿qué ocurre?

-Ay Tomoyo- dijo la muchacha cambiando el tono de su voz- Xiao quiere a Shaoran muerto...no importa el costo ni los hombres ni nada...solo lo quiere muerto...y con él, a Lobo...él piensa que están de acuerdo...ya no confía en ninguno... Meiling me ha confiado que escuchó a unos hombres en una taberna hablando de eliminar al jefe de los soldados de Xiao...temo tanto por su vida...

-Tranquila- decía Tomoyo consolándole- Tranquila Sakura.Sabes bien que Li, sabe defenderse solo...además, teniéndote a ti, no creo que se rinda tan fácil...ambas sabemos que Li puede con una armada completa... y por lo que parece, aun Xiao no sabe que se enfrenta al mismo enemigo...y además de todo, no creo que pueda tocarle...él está muy bien resguardado...él está bien...

-Salvamos la vida de Yamasaki- dijo Sakura, retirando las lagrimas de su rostro- habían capturado al segundo en comando de las fuerzas rebeldes...e inventamos una estrategia para salvarle...

-conociendo tu inventiva, supongo que funcionó...- mirándole.

-Si.Yamasaki salió de palacio con Rei, una de mis doncellas y por lo que parece, una rebelde de por si; no ha vuelto a palacio...- observándole- ¿Aunque sabes una cosa?

-¿Qué?-preguntó Tomoyo observándole.

-Creo que algo pasa entre Rei y Yue...-sonriendo sutilmente.

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó Tomoyo...

-Pues bien- dijo Sakura- todo comenzó cuando....

**------------ Flash Back----------**

**_ _**

**_-_**_-Es peligroso- dijo Yue observando a Rei.Ella con sus manos cruzadas le observaba.En cierta forma, había cierta confianza y cercanía entre en frío soldado y la joven. – Está bien...- exhalando profundamente- bien...- observando a Sakura dijo- Algo ocultas.- ella abrió los ojos de la impresión- lo sé... ocultas algo; el verdadero interés por lo cual quieres a ese sujeto libre...- retirándose de los aposentos._

__

_Las tres chicas guardaron silencio y se miraron una con la otra.Decidieron no comentar nada al respecto._

**_ _**

_-¿Y bien?- preguntó Meiling- ¿Ahora que?_

_ _

_-Esperar- dijo Sakura observando a las dos jóvenes y dirigiéndose a Rei dijo- ¿estás segura de que puedes acercarte sin que los soldados te hagan nada?_

_ _

_-Conozco a alguno de ellos- dijo la joven- otros, tienen cierto interés en mi...no sospecharán... lo otro será, que si deciden acompañarme por lo menos, usted- señalando a Sakura- tendremos que cambiar su ropa..._

_ _

_-Por supuesto- dijo Meiling dándole la razón a Rei- no queremos despertar sospechas._

_ _

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

_ _

_Ya era el atardecer. El turno de esa hora era mas reducido.Sakura, Meiling y Rei salieron de los aposentos de Sakura sin ningún problema, pues Yue había ordenado que se retirara la escolta que habían en los aposentos.El plan era que, las chicas irían solas hasta el segundo piso, ahí se reunirían con Yue y desde ahí, Rei les indicaría el camino hasta los calabozos._

_ _

_La primera parte, fue lo sencillo.Vistiendo como doncellas, las tres jóvenes salieron de la habitación de la princesa. No despertarían sospechas.Mientras Meiling y Rei estaban preocupadas de ser descubiertas, Sakura disfrutaba mucho de tal aventura.Al doblar la esquina para dirigirse a las escaleras, no pudieron evitar llamar la atención de dos soldados que estaban apostados en el salón de consejo. Fueron seguidas con la mirada, hasta que se perdieron de su vista. _

_ _

_Momentos después estaban en las escaleras.Yue aun no llegaba.Rei se comenzaba a preocupar.Sabía que Yue era muy puntual.Miraba a todas partes pero si duraban mucho mas tiempo en las escaleras, despertarían sospechas._

_ _

_-ahí viene- dijo Rei cuando pudo divisar al soldado que se dirigía a ellas._

_ _

_-Nos preocupaste- dijo Sakura mirándole._

_ _

_-Lo siento- dijo Yue mirándoles y observando detenidamente a Rei- supe que hay dos soldados mas en la vigilancia de la celda de Yamasaki...los guardias de turno hablan de una ejecución por orden de Xiao..._

_ _

_-Se nos acaba el tiempo- dijo Rei observándole- síganme por favor.- indicándoles._

_ _

_-Si no te importa- dijo Yue deteniendo con su mano a la joven- irás adelante y al primer signo de problemas, intervendré..._

_ _

_-Estaré bien- dijo ella sonriéndole.Él volteó su vista al otro lado- bien, es hora- comenzando el cuarteto a descender las escaleras.Pasaron por la del primer piso que estaba adornada con un inmenso candelabro y habían retratos de los antecesores del Rey Xiao._

_ _

_-¿y ahora?-preguntó Sakura- ¿por donde?_

_ _

_Rei movió a la izquierda una espada enmarcada en la pared, una especie de pasadizo se abrió a sus ojos. Sakura estaba sorprendida. Meiling sonrió y Yue no dijo nada.Él tomó la iniciativa y cruzó adelante. Meiling iba detrás.El pasadizo estaba oscuro (lo cual molestaba a Sakura pues ella no le gustaba la oscuridad), Meiling se aferró al brazo de Sakura y ambas caminaban despacio por el oscuro pasadizo.No podían ver mas allá del frente de ellas.Mucho menos por donde caminaban.Se sentía el olor a humedad y a viejo.Todo era de concreto. Cuando llegaron al final había una pared.Rei empujó la pared y se abrió una especie de compuerta que poseía la altura de la mitad de una persona de tamaño normal._

_ _

_Rei les indicó una vez la puerta se abrió que ella saldría primero._

_ _

_-Nos vemos en la salida que está por los jardines- dijo la joven observándoles._

_ _

_-Ten cuidado- dijo Yue observándole._

_ _

_-Estaré bien- dijo la chica de ojos café. Le sonrió sutilmente._

_ _

_Saliendo, caminó unos instantes mas adelante en donde se podían escuchar las voces de personas que conversaban, voces masculinas._

_ _

_-Rei- dijo uno de los hombres sonriéndole- cuanto tiempo sin verte, preciosa..._

_ _

_-Desde que te trasladaron a la guardia de prisioneros- dijo Rei observándole.- ¿han visto a mi primo?_

_ _

_-¿no lo viste cuando entraste?_

_ _

_-No – dijo ella observando a ambos hombres.Colocando rostro afligido dijo con una suave y seductora voz y observándole a los ojos, suspiró- tengo miedo de regresar por donde vine; está muy oscuro..¿no podrían acompañarme?_

_ _

_-Claro- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Ella caminando delante de ellos, se dirigieron los tres al pasillo principal iluminado por antorchas. Yue, Sakura y Meiling escucharon cuando avanzaban al lado contrario perdiéndose de su oído y su vista._

_ _

_-Tenemos dos minutos- dijo Meiling observando entre las celdas buscando a Yamasaki._

_ _

_Sakura se sorprendió de las condiciones del lugar. A diferencia de los lujos y la impecable limpieza que podría notarse en los pisos superiores, esta parte estaba infectada de horrendos olores.La oscuridad formaba parte del ambiente además de lo negro, deprimente, húmedo y sucio que estaba.Pudo percatarse que la mayoría de las celdas estaban con personas.Pero tal vez, estos estaban enfermos, cansados o ya locos de por si, para percatarse de la presencia de estos extraños en el calabozo. Tuvo ganas de vomitar, pero se contuvo de hacerlo._

_ _

_La voz de Meiling, la trajo a la realidad.–Yamasaki- dijo la chica cuatro celdas mas adelante.Parecía que lo había encontrado._

_ _

_-¿Lady Li?- preguntó Yamasaki -¿qué hace aquí?- acercándose a los barrotes de la celda.Tenía un golpe en la cara y un rasguño en su brazo- ¿Tomoyo?-mirando a Sakura._

_ _

_-No hay tiempo- dijo Yue forzando la cerradura- tenemos que salir cuanto antes..._

_ _

_-¿por donde vinimos?-preguntó Sakura._

_ _

_-No hay otra alternativa- dijo Meiling.En ese momento, Yue logró romper el candado._

_ _

_-Tenemos que irnos ¡¡Ya!!- dijo Meiling dirigiéndose adelante al final de la hilera de celdas para regresar por donde habían llegado, avanzaban hasta que llegaron a la portezuela por donde habían salido. Meiling pasó con Yamasaki primero, Sakura les seguía y Yue cuidaba las espaldas de los jóvenes.Respiraron aliviados cuando Yue nuevamente cerró la portezuela por donde habían entrado._

_ _

_Comenzando a caminar Meiling dijo- ¿cómo fue que te atraparon?_

_ _

_-Por un descuido mío en realidad- dijo Yamasaki observando hacía adelante.- Meiko logró escapar...fue una suerte- siendo observado por Meiling._

_ _

_-¿Meiko?- preguntaba Meiling mientras caminaba.- ¿cómo pudo escapar?_

_ _

_-pues no se distrajo cuando le contabala historia del gigante, que habita en los bosques- dijo el siendo escuchado atentamente por Meiling y Sakura... Yue continuaba preocupado pero no lo daba a demostrar._

_ _

_-¿gigante?- preguntó Sakura- ¿Tienen un gigante en el bosque?_

_ _

_-Si- dijo Yamasaki comenzando a contarle- es muy difícil decir donde encontrarle...un momento está visitando a los hombres lobos y al otro, alimentando a las aves...gusta de las aves..._

_ _

_-¿Es cierto?-preguntaba Sakura._

_ _

_-Si- dijo Yamasaki- pero lo mejor es ignorar queestá por ahí...no gusta de las visitas....excepto de su novia..._

_ _

_-¿Tiene novia?.- preguntaba Sakura sorprendida._

_ _

_-Si. – dijo Yamasaki- su novia mide tres metros y medio de estatura...tiene cabello gris y ojos plateados..._

_ _

_-Interesante- dijo Sakura observándole- no sabía que habitaran gigantes en el bosque...._

_ _

_-Si Chiharu estuviese aquí...-comentó Meiling que fue escuchado por Yue._

_ _

_-¿Para que?-preguntó el guardiamientras caminaban por el pasadizo._

_ _

_-Es la única que puede controlar a Yamasaki y sus mentiras...- exhalando.-como ya lo conozco, se que está hablando mentiras..._

_ _

_-¿Es mentira? –observaba Yue, mientras escuchaba como Yamasaki decía a Sakura acerca de que el gigante eracazador de plantas trepadoras._

_ _

-Pues claro- dijo Meiling. – Yamasaki es un mentiroso de primera...aunque lo hace escuchar tan real que nadie creería que fuese verdad...

-Ya llegamos- Interrumpió Yue observando alrededor- Meiling: es tu turno- dándole el camino a la chica para que mostrara el otro pasillo.

Continuaron caminando cuando Yamasaki dijo- a propósito Tomoyo ¿Dónde está tu ama?

-¿Por qué insiste en llamarle asi?-preguntaba Yue- ella es la princesa Sakura...

-¿En serio?-preguntaba Yamasaki observando a la chica asentir- no puedo creerlo; entonces, Tomoyo es Sakura...

-Así es- dijo Sakura observándole mientras caminaban por otro pasillo.

-Debemos estar cerca ya- dijo Yue.Cuando doblaron nuevamente se percató de algo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba Meiling cuando vio que el soldado se detuvo de caminar detrás de ella.

-Este es el sistema de palacio- observando el túnel en forma circular.- ¿lo usan como pasaje?

-Solo Shaoran, como el jefe de la guardia, utiliza y sabe a donde llevan...me los mostró la vez que tuve que irme...-dijo ella en tono de voz cortante.A los pocos segundos, señaló adelante y dijo- miren- ya se podía observar algo de luz.cuando salieron estaban en uno de los lado de los jardines...

-¡¡¡Que asco!!!_ dijo Meiling sacudiéndose.- aunque me paguen, no vuelvo a entrar por ahí...- señalando detrás de ellos, por donde habían salido al jardín.

-Que hermosa está la luna hoy- dijo Sakura observándola.

-¿Sabes la leyenda de la luna?- preguntó Yamasaki.

-no...- dijo Sakura.

-Se dice que existe la leyendas de la luna; claro que son muy famosas en todas partes...se dice que hay guardianes de la luna que fueron impuestos por los dioses para que los titanes no robaran sus obras...

-¿Los dioses crearon la luna?-preguntaba Sakura.-¿por que?

-Necesitaban algo para adornar las noches...como el sol adorna en el dia...

-Pero el sol ilumina el día...

-Eso fue un accidente- dijo Yamasaki- al principio era unadorno...mas tarde se convirtió en algo practico...

-Silencio- dijo Yue mirándoles- alguien viene- escuchando sonidos de pasos.Los cuatro se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos y Yue sacó su espada.

-no han salido- dijo una voz de chica observando por todas partes- ya debieron haber salido....

-¡¡Rei!!-dijo Sakura saliendo de los arbustos secundada por los otros.- ¿Estas bien?

-Si lo estoy- observando a Yamasaki- pero tenemos que irnos antes de...

Demasiado tarde.La voz de un soldado anunciaba ¡¡¡¡UN PRISIONERO HA ESCAPADO!!!- y el movimiento de soldados comenzó.

-¿Ahora que? –preguntaba Sakura.

-por aquí- señaló Rei yéndose adelante para señalar el camino.Pronto estuvieron cerca del muro que rodeaba el palacio. Ella comenzó a quitar unas piedras sueltas del muroque estaba escondido por unos matorrales y plantas trepadoras y pronto, había una salida para ellos.

-Rei- dijo Sakura- ten mucho cuidado- y dándole algo agregó – si ves a Shaoran Li en el campamento, dale esto por favor...

-Pero alteza- dijo Rei- ¿Qué haría el jefe del ejercito del sur en el campo de los rebeldes?

-Es muy largo de contar- dijo Sakura- por favor daselo... – extendiéndole un sobre que ella guardó en el interior de su abrigo.

-Muy bien- dijo Rei observándole- lo haré...

en un momento, los jóvenes, Yamasaki al frente, salía con Rei.Yue y Meiling colocaron nuevamente las piedras en su lugar. Con Ayuda de Yue, llegaron con pocas dificultades, a los aposentos de la princesa.

**-------------- Fin del Flash back ---------------**

-Pues por lo que parece, tuviste una noche bastante agitada- dijo Tomoyo observándole- ¿Que tal si salimos? Aunque fue dos días atrás...

-¿Salir? ¿Adonde?

-Pues no creo que te moleste ir a un día de campo con nosotros ¿O si?

-No se si mi hermano apruebe- dijo Sakura.

-¿Qué no apruebe que?- preguntó Touya escuchando la mención de "Mi Hermano"de labios de Sakura...

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Sakura.

-Vi a su alteza en una especie de reunión con el Hiraguizagua...el sujeto de la fiesta- dijo Touya – Lady Tomoyo... se ve bien...- observando a su prima.

-Su majestad- dijo ella haciendo una reverencia.

-Hermano- dijo Sakura- ¿No tienes problemas con que salga con Tomoyo y Eriol a un día de campo?

-No tengo problemas mientras te lleves a Yue- dijo Touya.

-¿te quedarás sin Yue?

-prefiero que te esté cuidando a ti, pero debes de pedirle permiso a Xiao ...

-Soy mayorcita para pedirle permiso...

-pero es tu prometido...y me lo pediste a mi...

-Eres mi hermano, es distinto...- dijo ella observándole.

-Por lo menos, dile de tus planes...no se vaya a enojar...

-Muy bien – dijo ella caminando a la puerta. Tomoyo haciendo una reverencia, se retiró con Sakura.

-No debiste de hablarle así- dijo Tomoyo alcanzando a su amiga- tu hermano solo quiere lo mejor para ti...

- lo mejor para mi, es estar con él...- dijo que fue escuchado por Touya.-pero se que, por las buenas, jamás aprobará nuestros sentimientos mutuos...

Touya al escuchar tales palabras, no creía que se trataba de Xiao ... que Sakura dijera todo eso de estar con él... era por Xiao....pero tenía una idea bastante clara de a quien se refería.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Volvía a leer la carta por milésima vez. Tenía el papel ya sucio y tan doblado de las veces que sus ojos y manos se dirigían a la carta. Con unos finos trazos unajoven enamorada le escribía al dueño de su corazón.Volvía a leerlo.No se cansaba de hacerlo.

"Shaoran:

Me dirijo a ti escribiéndote estas breves líneas...soy algo torpe para escribir..me gusta mas... subir a los árboles...comenzaré de nuevo;he mandado el medallón con esta carta como un seguro: seguro de que te volveré a ver y podrás dármelo como corresponde.Mientras, te servirá mas a ti que a mi...este medallón ha pasado de generación en generación; se cree que trae protección y suerte a aquel que lo use.Creo que servirá su cometido protegiéndote a ti.Así sabré que habrá una posibilidad que regreses a mi, sano y salvo. Con amor Sakura." 

-"Con amor, Sakura"- repetía él que fue escuchado por alguien que ingresaba a su tienda.

-Li- dijo Yamasaki observándole y a la vez sorprendiéndole- ¿entonces lo que dijo Kaho esa vez era cierto? Te gusta Tomo...es decir, la princesa Sakura.-dijo mirándole.

-Si...- dijo Li mirándole- es algo confuso...

-Debes de luchar por ella...- dijo Yamasaki mirándole-en otros tiempos, el honor y el amor de una dama entre dos caballeros, era decidido en el campo de batalla...montados en caballos y peleaban por lo que creían que era lo mejor para ella.

-...

-Si no- dijo Yamasaki- si la chica no se decidía por ninguno, o ocurría la desdicha de que hubiese un empate...

-¡¡Yamasaki!!- irrumpió Chiharu a la tienda- te he dicho que no digas mentiras...- tomándolo por la oreja.

-No es mentira- dijo una voz familiar asomándose por la tienda- en realidad la mandaban a un convento si no se decidía... o si los padres decidían por ella que debía decidirse por lo que el padre decía, le aplicaban la ley de Atenas...

-¿Ley de Atenas?-preguntaba Li observándole - ¿Qué ley es esa?- preguntándole a Eriol quien era el que se había sumado a la conversación.

-Que tenía que dedicarse al servicio de una sirvienta de Dios...en monja...***

-Es cierto – dijo Yamasaki.Extendiéndole la mano como bienvenida a Eriol mientras Chiharu estaba sorprendida.

Exhalando dijo- encontró la horma de su zapato-dijo Naoko que fue testigo de todo aquello...

-disculpen si interrumpo algo- dijo Eriol mirando a Li.- pero necesito hablar contigo...a solas...

Dicho esto, todos aquellos que estaban en la tienda, salieron dejando a ambos jóvenes a solas.

-¿Has sabido algo de Nakuru?-preguntó Li.

-Llegó anoche- dijo Eriol- claro que ha exigido que por eso debería de pagarle mas...pero si cumplió bien con su misión: todos los informes del ataque fueron entregados...

-Perfecto- dijo Li revisando unos mapas y dirigiendo la mirada a Eriol dijo- no es lo único que vienes a decirme...

-no- dijo Eriol observándole- Xiao está preocupado...me ha hecho participe de que cree que Shaoran Li y Lobo están juntos planeando la revolución...

-Muy poco me importa lo que piensa...

-Algunas cosas, si.Otras, no...como por ejemplo: La princesa...

-¿Qué pasa con ella?.- dándole menos importancia de la que realmente tenía en su corazón.

-Está muy preocupada por ti... – el otro día estuve en el castillo...Xiao me mandó a llamar y preguntó por ti...no supe que decirle...

-Esto es muy importante- dijo Li sin mirarle- la revolución necesita de toda mi concentración para su éxito...no puedo ahora, distraerme con tonterías...o romances...

-ni tu mismo te crees esa- dijo Eriol riéndose.

-¿De que te ríes?

-De lo roja de tu cara... 

Exhalando dijo- ¿Cómo está?

-¿por qué no vienes y lo ves?-preguntó Eriol mirándole y caminando a la puerta de la tienda.

-¿A que te refieres?- dijo Li poniéndose de pie y caminando- ¿Acaso...- observando fuera de la tienda...

-No está aquí afuera- mirándole de reojo- muy interesado estás ,por alguien que no te interesa....

-Cállate ya- caminando para atrás.

-No te desanimes...- dijo Eriol- tengo algo para curar esos ánimos...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Que rico está todo- dijo Sakura observando a Tomoyo comer frutillas mientras ella comía una manzana.Estaban ambas de día de campo cerca de un riachuelo, lejos de la ciudad y casi en el borde del bosque del noroeste.

-¿Verdad que si?- dijo Tomoyo mirándole- Sakura...- dejando una frutilla a un lado- ¿Qué piensas del señor Eriol?

Meditándolo por unos instantes dijo- que es una persona muy buena, inteligente, justa, amable y que te quiere mucho...

-Eres algunas veces tan despistada- dijo Tomoyo- y creo que, se interesa es en ti...

-¿Qué? Eso no es posible... ¿que te hace decir eso??

-me hacía muchas preguntas camino al castillo dos días antes...acerca de tus sentimientos por Li...que si eran verdaderos...que si te agradaba y lo que yo veía en ti para con él...creo que está celoso de Li...

-Estas confundida- dijo Sakura- no es cierto- mirándole- él te quiere a ti... no soy tan despistada...lo era cuando tenía once años...ya es distinto...

-No Sakura- dijo Tomoyo...- no creo...

en ese momento un caballo se acercaba a las dos chicas.Cuando vieron de quien se trataba y este estaba bastante cerca dijo- ¿Dónde está Yue? Lo dejé con ustedes...

-Volvió al camino atrás...- dijo Tomoyo señalando- a revisar las condiciones del carruaje antes de regresar....

-Bien- dijo Eriol- querida Tomoyo: ¿me concederías el honor de cabalgar contigo?- extendiendo su mano desde el lomo del caballo...

-Pero- dijo la sonrojada joven.- ¿Qué pasará con Sakura?- señalando a su prima...

-No te preocupes- dijo Sakura sonriéndoles a ambos- estaré bien...Yue vendrá en cualquier momento..

-¿Estás segura?-preguntó Tomoyo.

-Si- dijo Sakura mirándoles- vayan ...-dándole empujoncitos a Tomoyo. La joven tomó la mano de Eriol y pronto estuvo entre este y las riendas del caballo.

-Regresamos pronto- dijo Eriol con Tomoyo rodeada y protegida por sus brazos.Pronto se perdían en el horizonte.Sakura los siguió con la vista hasta que los perdió. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Rey Xiao- dijo Touya observándole - ¿A que debo el honor de su presencia?- mirándole mientras Touya estaba sentado en la biblioteca del palacio leyendo volúmenes de libros.

-¿Qué es lo que tanto lee?-preguntó Xiao con una sonrisa del todo excepto, confiable.

-Solo leo- dijo Touya mirándole.

-me parece un poco extraño que un rey de una nación se encuentre en otra, cuando tengo a los mejores soldados para la protección de su hermana...

-Hasta que no esté casada, no la dejaré sola.- dijo Touya mirándole.

-Muy bien ¿pero quien cuida a su gente?

Touya observó a Xiao y dijo- ¿Acaso me está sacando de su reino?—preguntó analizando su mirada.

-Un rey debe de tener prioridades... el del rey, primero su reino...

-Para mi, es primero Sakura...

-Pero sin embargo, se ha quedado solo...- mirándole- uno de sus guardias desaparece...usted ni se preocupa y el otro lo deja...

-Por ordenes mías, anda con mi hermana y mi prima...

-debe de tener cuidado- dijo Xiao- mientras.- en ese momento diez soldados entran y rodean a Touya.

-¿Qué cree que hace?-preguntándole a Xiao y alterándose. 

-tomando lo que es mío..- dijo Xiao mirándole- llévenlo a la prisión... y vayan a la habitaciones de la princesa...busquen a la doncella que esté ahí y también pónganla bajo arresto... cuando la princesa llegué hablaremos en serio: se acabaron los juegos... ah...y maten también a Yue Tukishiro...-observando a Touya- Sakura cree que se puede burlar de mi: su hermana "Alteza" liberó al segundo de los rebeldes...de prisión...

En ese momento, un soldado salió con destino a la alcoba de Sakura, que estaba a pocos metros de la biblioteca.

-Sakura no haría semejante cosa...-dijo Touya.

-lo hizo- dijo el mirándole- dos días bastaron para averiguarlo...con ayuda de una de sus doncellas y otra chica...que aun dudo que esté en palacio...- refiriéndose a Meiling. 

-No puedes matarme – dijo Touya mirándole- iniciarás una guerra...

-No creo que harás nada. – dijo Xiao mirándole- por el bien de Kaho Mitzuki.... – dijo el sonriendo – hace unas horas la trajeron a palacio...está bajo arresto... a propósito, compartirán celda....

- Si tocas a Kaho, te juro que...- avanzando al rey pero dos soldados con sus espadas le impidieron avanzar mas.

-Suéltame- gritaba una chica mientras el soldado la ingresaba con violencia a la biblioteca- ¡¡¡Que me sueltes te digo!!-decía ella forcejeando. Tan violentamente la hizo caer al suelo quedando al lado de Touya.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo Touya ayudándole a ponerse de pie.

-Li Meiling- dijo Xiao mirándole. En ese momento fue que Meiling se dio cuenta de quien se trataba- mi ex prometida.

-Xiao- dijo Meiling mirándole con rencor...- ¿cómo...

-me bastó averiguar unas cuantas cosas...solo tu primo sabe utilizar el pasaje que usaron... ¿No había nadie mas en los aposentos?- observando al soldado que irrumpió en la biblioteca con la joven.

-No mi señor- dijo el soldado- estaba sola...

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-preguntaba Meiling.- ¿qué harás conmigo?

-irás a la celda...de su alteza- señalando a Touya- y Kaho Mitzuki...haré un trueque con ustedes...

-Lobo no se rendirá por nosotros...

-No se aun si eres de importancia a Lobo...puedes ser su novia...- mirándole a los ojos- si...se nota...lobo es importante para ti... tu lo eres para él entonces...pero no...los usaré para que la princesa me de el control del reino del norte...

-¿De que hablas?-preguntaba Touya.

-Sakura se casará conmigoy firmará los documentos que avalan de que soy el rey absoluto de sus tierras... en pocos días despuésdel matrimonio, Sakura firmará los papeles y miles de mis soldados entrarán a dominar el Norte...todo será mío al final-y observando a Touya dijo, .- llévenselos a prisión con Kaho...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Una princesa observaba el horizonte desde la colina.Estaba sintiendo la suave brisa como rozaba con su rostro y cerró los ojos.Disfrutaba de cada momento que esa brisa acariciaba su piel. Un momento sintió un tibio roce con su mejilla pero no quiso abrir los ojos. Se sentía demasiado bien para despertar. Parecía que soñaba...regresaba a través del tiempo, al día del baile... un beso, tibio y sutil en sus labios.Volvía a tener aquella sensación de estarlo recibiendo nuevamente.Sentía como una mano pasaba por su cintura y se quedaba en ella.Otra mano sostenía su mentón y ella recibía y correspondía a ¿Un beso?

Correspondía a ese beso. Otros labios incitaban a que ella separara sus labios.Ella lo hizo.Cuando se separaron de sus labios abrió los ojos temiendo que fuese solo todo parte de un sueño.

-¿Eres tu?- preguntaba ella sorprendida viéndole mientras este aun le agarraba por la cintura. Sostenía aun su rostro con su dedo. Ella se sonrojó. Él también estaba sonrojado.

-Hola- dijo el mirándole- un pajarito mentiroso me dijo que una princesa andaba suelta en mis territorios así que, vine a secuestrarla... – sin separarse de ella.Estaba su rostro a centímetros del de ella.

-¿acaso este secuestrador viene por la recompensa?- preguntaba ella mirándole como si fuese una ilusión. No deseaba que lo fuese...

-Tal vez-dijo el mirándole -¿fortuna de su peso en oro o la fortuna de besar nuevamente sus labios?-acercándose al rostro de la joven buscando sus labios.

-¿Qué pasa si ella se rehúsa?-deteniéndole con esa frase.

-Nadie le ha dicho eso a Lobo, mi señora- dijo el mirándole.-Nunca diga nunca- dijo Li mirándole- además ¿acaso su alteza se ha vuelto pretenciosa?

-Mi hermano no negocia con delincuentes- dijo ella seriamente.

-Pero su hermana está correspondiéndole a los besos a uno...- dijo el mirándole con aquellos penetrantes ojos.

-eso es porque mi hermano no lo hace...- acercando ahora su rostro al de él- pero yo si- besándole con la misma intensidad.

Separándose de sus labios, le abrazó diciéndole- cuando Eriol me dijo que estabas cerca....no pude evitarlo...

-No sabía que estaba tan cerca de tus territorios.- dijo ella mirándole.- ¿cómo están todos? ¿todo sigue en marcha?

-Si todo está bien...todo sigue como fue planeado...

-que bueno- dijo ella mirándole- me siento mas aliviada pero...- sonrojándose- no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ti...

-ni yo de ti- dijo el mirándole y estaban ambos bastante rojos. Cambiando de tema dijo- ¿cómo está Meiling? Yamasaki me contó lo que hicieron...fue bastante arriesgado...

-Si- dijo ella mirándole- pero todo salió bien...-meditando unos instantes su semblante cambió a nostalgia. Cosa que fue notada por Li.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-Es que...como quisiera ayudarte...- dijo ella mirándole.- quisiera ayudarte...

-Ya me brindas bastante ayuda, Sakura- dijo Li mirándole.- no pido nada mas de ti...además, me has devuelto a Yamasaki...

-Sakura- dijo un joven acercándose a ambos jóvenes- ¿Qué haces aquí?-mirando a Li.

-Yue tranquilo- viéndole desenfundar su espada.

-¿Qué haces a solas con él?

-Es mi amigo- tratando de controlar a su guardaespaldas- cálmate...

-Yue- dijo otra voz que provenía de los matorrales cerca de ellos- déjalo...

-Yuki- dijo Yue mirando a su hermano y avanzando a él.- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-¿Yukito?- preguntó Sakura sorprendida y sonrojándose dijo- Nos estaba escuchando...- que solo fue escuchado por Li.

-Y espiándonos también- dijo Li mas sonrojado que Sakura..

* **************************************

-Entonces- dijo Tomoyo una vez bajaron del caballo para que descansara - ¿Fuiste al campamento y dijiste que Sakura iba a estar sola en el lugar?

-así es.- dijo Eriol observándole.- gran plan ¿no?

-Lo siento- dijo Tomoyo mirándole- creo que mis instintos fallaron esta vez...discúlpame...

-No comprendo- dijo el joven sin entender lo dicho por Tomoyo.

-por un momento, pensé que ...- sacudiendo su cabeza.

-Dime por favor- dijo Eriol mirándole y dándole ánimos como solo el puede hacerlo.

-bueno...es que , por un momento, pensé que gustabas de Sakura...que estabas celoso de ella y Li...

Eriol comenzó a reírse sutilmente que sonrojó a la joven. Finalmente dijo- eso querida Tomoyo, creo que son celos...

-¡¡no estoy celosa!!- dijo ella mirándole ahora mas sonrojada.

-Si lo estas- dijo Eriol mirándole- eso me alivia...

-¿A que se refiere?

-Quiere decir que algún sentimiento por mi, tienes ...querida Tomoyo...

-yo...- dijo la joven totalmente roja.Ella observaba esos penetrantes ojos azules del joven...

-Lo siento- dijo Eriol- te presiono nuevamente...

-No lo haces...- dijo Tomoyo- tienes razón...

-La verdad es que...quería saber lo que sentías por mi antes de...

-Antes de ¿Qué?

-Me uniré a Lobo cuando se haga el ataque a Xiao...entraré en batalla también...

Tomoyo quedó en silencio asimilando lo dicho por el joven.Un temor se apoderó de su corazón.En ese momento....

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

** **

**Comentarios: ¡¡¡no me maten!!! TIENEN QUE SABER LA VERDAD ANTES DE QUE ME ENCASILLEN NUEVAMENTE DE¿HASTA AQUÍ LO DEJASTE NUEVAMENTE??? TE VAMOS A MATAR...pude terminar esta parte para poder publicarla. Lamentablemente debí de cortarla para entregárselas y así puedan ver este avance... mis hermanas utilizaran el computador esta noche: así es, Crystal es dominada por sus dos hermanas y ellas, son mayoría...GRACIAS A USTEDES TENGO YA 101 REVIEWS...GRACIAS INFINITAS; mas aun me entusiasma decir que mis amigas Naiko Li Y Megumi fueron las otorgadoras del numero 100 y el 101 ...gracias infinitas... gracias a los demás que también me han escrito al correo y me han dejado sus comentarios o me han expresado sus comentarios, inquietudes por MSN...Gracias a Haru por su entusiasmo y buenas vibras que siempre me da... y a Angie por sus comentarios... me pidieron en varios correos mas momentos S+S y T+E espero que esto complazca a los lectores...no se preocupen, el próximo capitulo tendré la continuación de las conversaciones entre las parejas... Yamasaki y sus mentiras...¡¡sus mentiras no tienen limite!! Aquí admito que la idea de las mentiras de Yamasaki se me ocurrió después de leer un correo que me enviaron y solicitaban que Yamasaki hiciera de las suyas...espero que estén conformes n___n yo también me río mucho cuando veo CCS y el sale con una de las suyas...pero mas que todo, los rostros de los otros personajes al escuchar semejantes historias....**

** **

**Aclaraciones...."Ley de Atenas? Que tenía que dedicarse al servicio de una sirvienta de Dios...en monja..."*** en la obra de William Shakespeare, Sueño de una noche de verano a Hipólita, le tratan de imponer la ley de Atenas. Como ella no quería al prometido elegido para ella por su padre, este le quería dar como castigo esta ley. **

** **

**Comentarios Dudas, tomatazos.... a Sakura_journal@yahoo.com **


	17. Capitulo 16: un pacto de honor

**La Princesa del cerezo y el lobo rebelde./**

**Por Crystal*-**

**Nota basado en los personajes de Sakura Card Captor...By Clamp./**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/**

**         Capitulo 16: " Un pacto de honor..."**

**_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_**

****

**_"Tomoyo no podía creer lo que escuchaba de labios de Eriol. Se iba a unirse a la lucha; miles de pensamientos invadieron su mente,  todo su ser ¿qué pasaría si no podía con el ataque? ¿Si Xiao lo descubría? ¿lo ejecutaría? Ahora mismo eso eran los pensamientos que cruzaban su mente; se estaba percatando de algo, de algo sumamente importante y que ella por su posición, o clase social, se negaba a creer, pero era inevitable..."_**

**_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_**

-no ...es cierto- dijo ella sorprendida ante aquellas noticias.  Sus ojos irradiaban sorpresa, temor, angustia, tristeza, nostalgia, pesadumbre, oscuridad, desesperanza ante aquella noticia.

-¿Por qué mentiría de algo así? Es inevitable- dijo él poniéndose de pie y caminando unos pasos observando el horizonte. Sonrió sutilmente- era inevitable...mas ahora, que se acerca el momento...- dijo mirándole momentáneamente pero volteando su cuerpo hacía el horizonte- Li cree que puede él solo, pero se equivoca...

Unos brazos blancos como la nieve, rodearon su pecho. Él se sorprendió.  Pudo sentir como un tibio cuerpo se aferraba a su espalda.  Miró aquellas manos que se juntaban y se entrelazaban sus dedos para abrazarle. El colocó sus manos sobre las de ella.

-No es gracioso- dijo ella en un susurro con su rostro aun pegado de la espalda de él- creía ilógico sentir lo que siento en estos momentos; que eran extraídos de historias ficticias y románticas.  Pensé que todo aquello, lo había imaginado alguien pero que no existe...pero estos sentimientos...los que siento aquí, en mi corazón, son reales... y ahora- comenzando a sollozar- no puedo de dejar de sentir temor...no te vayas de mi lado...- aferrándose aun mas- por favor, no me dejes...

-No es así- dijo él volteándose y rodeándola con sus brazos. Ella le miró el rostro. Él estaba complacido.  Finalmente, sabía lo que Tomoyo sentía por él.  Sus sentimientos no eran diferentes a los de él. Eso le complacía.  -  volveré... ya verás... pero quieres decir ¿Qué me quieres, querida Tomoyo?

-No sé lo que siento- dijo ella mirándole. Él retiraba las lagrimas de su rostro con su dedo meñique.- solo se que si te vas, me dará profunda tristeza,  el saber que no estarás a mi lado...- dando a entender todo lo que su corazón sentía.

-Todo acabará pronto, ya verás... lo pronto que crees, estaré pidiéndole al rey, tu mano en matrimonio... y pronto serás la princesa que mereces ser...

-No necesito un titulo... siempre desde que te conozco, me haces sentir así...

-Es porque me gusta verte feliz. Tranquila.  Nakuru cuidará de ti en la casa... solo te pido, que por nada, salgas... de casa....los guardias te cuidarán...estarás en buenas manos...

-Solo prométeme, que regresarás a mi lado- dijo ella.

-lo prometo.- dijo él abrazándole- te quiero tanto, Tomoyo.

-Yo también, Eriol... - dijo ella – yo también...

Riéndose toscamente dijo- Me llamaste por mi nombre... - dijo él, antes de que besara sus labios, como había querido hacer desde un principio y siempre se vio impedido por su caballerosidad.

- desde ahora y siempre, serás para mí, Eriol- dijo ella abrazándole una vez el joven dejó de besarle.  Ambos observaban el horizonte.

- Tenemos que volver- dijo Eriol- o nuestro amigo, se verá tentado a secuestrar a la princesa... - sonriendo y tomando la mano de su acompañante, ambos montaron y comenzaron a cabalgar de regreso a donde se celebraba el día de campo.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Touya- dijo Kaho al ver al joven que cuidaba de ella, mientras permanecía inconsciente en la prisión.  Ya el joven rey no tenía sus trajes que le daban su estatus.  En esos momentos, tenía ropa común, igual que Meiling. Kaho utilizaba una ropa parecida a la de Meiling, ropa de prisionero de color crema.  - ¿Qué haces aquí? Ay mi cabeza...

-Tranquila – dijo Touya tratando de controlar a la joven que trataba de incorporarse – tienes un fuerte golpe en la cabeza...

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntaba Meiling desde la puerta de su celda mientras estaba cruzada de brazos.

-No recuerdo bien-dijo Kaho a media voz- una emboscada, creo...- tocándose en la cabeza con la yema de sus dedos.- ¿qué haces aquí?- observando a Touya.

-Xiao ha revelado la verdad- dijo Touya- no le interesa el tratado...quiere el Norte para completar sus conquistas en su totalidad...¡¡Ahora mi hermana está en sus manos!!

-Sin contar, que quiere a Tukishiro muerto- dijo Meiling mirándole- Tenemos que salir de aquí... Advertirle a Sakura...

-¿Conoces a mi hermana?-preguntaba Touya.

-Claro que si- dijo Meiling mirándole- ella y Shaoran,  nos sacarán de aquí...

-¿Li?.- preguntó Touya- ¿Por qué lo mencionas a él? ¿Qué tiene él que ver en todo esto?- mirándole resentido.

-Shaoran tiene habilidades "únicas" para salir de situaciones difíciles...-dijo la joven Li.

-Si, pero él no está en palacio- dijo Touya al lado de Kaho mientras ella tenía su cabeza apoyada en las piernas del rey.  Touya colocaba un paño que era parte de su ropa momentos antes y ahora servía para remojar en el agua y tratar de bajar la inflamación de la cabeza de la joven Mizuki.- hace mucho tiempo, lo enviaron para alguna parte...

-La revolución será en poco tiempo...-dijo Kaho a media voz que hizo que Touya le observara.  Meiling también le observó. Solo Meiling pudo entender el significado del comentario de la mujer.  Touya estaba intrigado pero en esos momentos, lo que mas ocupaba sus pensamientos, era el bienestar de su hermana.

En ese momento, dos soldados armados con lanzas, se colocan frente a la celda, provocando tremendo susto a Meiling.

-Li Meiling- dijo uno de los soldados- Su majestad, El Rey quiere hablar con usted...

Touya se quedó inmóvil, observando como la chica era escoltada por uno de los soldados y la vio perderse al doblar una esquina. 

-no te preocupes.- dijo Kaho observándole. – es una chica fuerte...

-Se que es una chica fuerte... pero mi hermana está en manos de ese sujeto... no me gusta... no me gusta nada... 

-Tiene a Yue- dijo ella sonriéndole sutilmente y colocando su mano sobre la de él- él la protegerá con su vida...

-Por segunda vez en mi vida, temo por ella- dijo Touya- me enoja saber que la perderé de mi lado... pero más aun, me enoja que soy yo el responsable de perderla...

-¿cuándo fue la primera vez?

-Hace muchos años atrás... mi padre aun vivía y yo escuché una discusión que tuvo con mi madre... tendría cuando eso, tal vez, seis o siete años... recuerdo pocas cosas, el sonido de la voz de mi madre... mi padre tratando de calmarla... no entendí mucho en ese entonces... no comprendía nada... pero la historia empieza, años después... mi madre estaba ya muerta;  y yo, tenía doce o trece años...

**------------- Flash Back --------------**

_-Touya- dijo Fujitaka cuando observó a su hijo que terminaba en esos momentos de entrenar con su maestro de esgrima.  Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a su padre quien en esos momentos era escoltado por su guardia personal.  Dijo al soldado- déjanos a solas-ante esta petición, el soldado se retiró._

_-¿de que quiere hablarme padre?- preguntó Touya. En ese momento su padre comenzó a caminar en silencio y llegando a una puerta a pocos pasos de su hijo, la abrió y dejándola abierta._

_-Entra- dijo señalándole- tengo algo muy importante que decirte_

_Haciendo lo que su padre le dijo, Touya ingresó.  Fujitaka cerró la puerta, dejando padre e hijo completamente a solas._

_-Touya- dijo el hombre- hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace ya mucho tiempo, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de informarte... o en todo caso, no he tenido la valentía de decirte... sé que quieres mucho a tu hermana.  La has cuidado desde que tu madre murió.  Es indescriptible la alegría que siento en mi corazón al saber que, el día que les falte a ustedes, ella tendrá a alguien que la proteja, hasta que llegue momento ella casarse... –aquí, Touya le interrumpió._

_-Muy difícil que alguien encuentre yo, que le guste a mi hermana y yo permitirlo... - dijo él, dirigiéndose a la ventana de aquel salón. Hay observó en los jardines a su pequeña hermana rodeada de sus niñeras y una pequeña de cabellos grises quien le observaba correr mientras dos de las niñeras le perseguían.  Las risas de la pequeña se escuchaban hasta ahí-.    Ninguno es digno de ella..._

_-De eso precisamente quería hablarte- dijo Fujitaka._

_-¿qué ocurre? Por tu rostro, creo que me darás una mala noticia, padre..._

_-Siendo Rey, he tenido que tomar decisiones en mi vida de las cuales me he sentido orgulloso... me casé con tu madre, a pesar de las escandalosas objeciones de su prima- sonriendo sutilmente al recordar a Sonomi.- eres mi primogénito y heredero al trono... Sakura, nació... tu madre, lamentablemente falleció... sentí esa perdida como lo mas fuerte y difícil que pude superar, hasta en ese entonces, olvidándome de un solo detalle..._

_-¿un detalle?- preguntó Touya, sentándose  un sillón ante la indicación de su padre, que tomase asiento._

_-Touya- dijo Fujitaka tomando asiento también pero sin retirar la vista del joven adolescente.- hace un tiempo atrás, cuando tu madre aun vivía... tuve que tomar una decisión muy difícil... como rey, como gobernante, como líder, como padre... cuando las tierras del Este, Oeste y Occidente fueron tomadas, hice una especie de acuerdo con el gobernante de las tierras del sur..._

_-¿qué tipo de acuerdo?-preguntó el heredero al trono._

_-Bueno: la situación en esos momentos era muy difícil, tomaba las tierras y extendía sus conquistas y territorios de manera peligrosa.  Su forma de pensar era tirana y sin sentimientos pero quería asegurar su legado y sus dominios...cuando ese momento llegó, y se disponían los planes de invasión aquí, tomé la decisión de firmar un acuerdo..._

_-¿acuerdo? ¿qué acuerdo? Aun no respondes esa pregunta..._

_-El acuerdo fue que, al cumplir 17 años, Sakura contraería matrimonio con el hijo del Rey; su nombre es Xiao..._

_Observando incrédulamente a su padre y con voz tenue dijo- ¿Pruebas acaso mi temperamento?_

_-No es una prueba. – dijo Fujitaka- es la verdad: Sakura está comprometida en matrimonio..._

_-¿qué cosas dices?-. preguntaba Touya alzando el tono de su voz.  Fujitaka no se atrevía a observar el rostro de su hijo. - ¿cómo se te pudo ocurrir semejante desfachatez?¿y con Sakura? ¿Sakura? El único recuerdo de mi madre... ¡¡¡lo único de mi madre!!!!!!_

_-Tu eres también parte de ese recuerdo..- dijo Fujitaka- Trata de calmarte..._

_-Es toda una locura...¡¡¡una completa locura!!!!-poniéndose de pie alterado. La voz de su hermana y las risas llegaban a los oídos de ambos- cuando sea rey, anularé esa locura...¡¡¡no dejaré que Sakura se vaya con un sujeto cualquiera!!_

_-El acuerdo no puede ser anulado- dijo Fujitaka- si lo anulas, provocarás una guerra...lo que quise evitar en ese entonces...miles de vidas perdidas...padres sin sus hijos, esposos sin sus esposas...hermanos, familias completamente destruidas... se irán a la nada... una vida no se comparan con la de miles..._

_-¿y mi madre estuvo de acuerdo con esto?_

_-No- dijo Fujitaka- Nadeshiko nunca lo estuvo, pero sabía que no había opción...por supuesto que firmé el acuerdo con su aprobación..._

_-No voy a permitirlo-. Dijo Touya después de un minuto de silencio._

_-Cuando llegues a ser rey, lo entenderás..._

_-jamás lo entenderé... puedes creerlo... y jamás lo aprobaré... –dejando a su padre a solas en aquel salón. _

**--------------- Fin del Flash Back--------------**

-Si lo perdoné…al final-dijo Touya a Kaho, mientras ella le observaba.- cuando llegué a ocupar el trono, me percaté de lo que él decía: una vida no se compara con la de miles... es un deber... y ahora, no se que hacer...

-hiciste lo que pudiste esa vez, pero tenías 14 años... no era posible desafiar a tu padre a esa edad... después te hiciste cargo de tu reino... has hecho lo posible.

-Pero ahora, Sakura está en peligro de muerte.- dijo observándole- ¡¡ tengo que salir de aquí!!!

-tranquilo- dijo ella calmándole cuando observó a varios de los soldados se acercaron a la celda.  En ese momento, desfilaron frente a la celda un grupo de soldados vestidos con el uniforme azul celeste del ejercito del Norte. Estaban siendo escoltados por soldados vestidos de negros.

-majestad- dijo uno de ellos al reconocerlo.  Trataron de alterarse pero los soldados negros, alzaron sus armas con el propósito de matar al que se rebelara.

-no- dijo Touya observándoles. – tranquilos.  Son para mi útiles vivos, que muertos.- a sus guardias.

Haciendo caso a lo dicho por Kinomoto, los guardias se tranquilizaron y fueron distribuidos en tres celdas al final del pasillo.

-Tenemos que idear un plan- dijo Kaho una vez, los guardias negros se retiraron.  – un escape...pero no será fácil...

-No me importa perder  mi vida...

-Eres un rey, eres la esperanza de tu gente...- dijo Kaho- de tu vida, dependen muchas personas...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Ya tengo que irme- dijo Shaoran Li una vez el silencio reinó entre ambos jóvenes quienes observaban el paisaje desde aquella sombra del árbol.- no confío mucho en que Yamasaki sabrá manejar las cosas (o en todo caso, a las chicas), por mucho tiempo...- exhalando.- sus comentarios ocasionarán que Chiharu tenga que ser retenida por el padre Terada y Naoko- no estando muy lejos de la realidad.  

En esos momentos, su segundo en comando hablaba con rotundo poder de convencimiento, segundos antes acerca del origen de las espadas en los combates. Chiharu tomó al joven por el cuello, sacudiéndole y comenzaba a asfixiarle. Nadie pensó que sería capaz de aquello hasta que el joven comenzó a ponerse de color púrpura. 

-¿tan pronto?-preguntó Sakura observándole- no quiero que te vayas...

Sonriendo sutilmente y besando su mano dijo- pronto estaremos juntos y no habrá nada y nadie que nos separe... lo prometo...

-Suenas muy seguro de ti mismo- dijo Sakura repentinamente- pero ¿crees poder hacer todo lo que piensas? ¿y que saldrás bien de ello?

-¿acaso su alteza duda de mis habilidades?

-No dudo de las tuyas... no quiero hacerlo- pensando lo que iba a decir al joven soldado- pero... eres solo una persona y Xiao tiene a muchos soldados... lo que piensas hacer...

-Que tu hermosa cabeza no se preocupe de esas cosas... son cosas de soldados... de hombres... nada que preocupe a una princesa...

En ese momento, por ese comentario momentos antes, Shaoran, lo próximo que supo es que estaba en el suelo desde donde observaba una princesa bastante molesta, con el mismo rostro con que la conoció aquella vez en el bosque y a la cual subió en su contra junto a él en su caballo.  Ese comentario no le cayó nada bien a la joven Sakura.  Se notaba su enojo y su primer impulso al empujar al joven soldado hasta caer al suelo sorpresivamente.

-¿cómo me dices a mi eso? ¿quién te crees que eres? – dijo bastante enojada y con el puño cerrado- soy una mujer, lo admito ¿pero por eso me ves cara de ser una débil florecilla?

-No quise decir eso- dijo él, bastante asustado ante la reacción de la joven – lamento si te molesté...

-Soy tan buena como tú en la espada...- dijo ella molesta- lo sabes.  Solo por mi hermano, permanezco ahora inmóvil a todo lo que ocurre pero ... no lo hago... siento que podría desafiarle y ganarle a Xiao y a todo aquel que se meta en mi camino... y sabes que puedo hacerlo ¿no?

Ya el joven, de pie a su lado, colocaba sus manos sobre los hombros cubiertos de la joven y decía sutilmente- lo siento... no quise molestarte.  Pero lo único que no quiero, es preocuparte con todo esto.  Ni que te pase algo malo... jamás me lo perdonaría...

-Yo también te quiero- dijo ella abrazándole y comprendiendo finalmente su actitud.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-¿qué ocurre?-preguntó Nakuru al ver llegar a la princesa Sakura, a Eriol quien ayudaba a Tomoyo a descender del carruaje. -¿cómo estuvo el día de campo?- Yue esperaba en su corcel.  con el rostro serio (mas de lo normal), observaba detenidamente a Eriol, Tomoyo y a la princesa Sakura.  Una conversación que tuvo con su hermano, en la cual este le hizo participe de muchas cosas, que no podían esperar para decírselas al rey Touya. La voz de Sakura le hizo volver a la realidad.

-Muy bien- dijo Sakura observando feliz a la joven.

-Magnifico- dijo Eriol sonriendo sutilmente a Tomoyo y la joven se sonrojó. Agregó- Nakuru: necesito hablar contigo.  Si me disculpas – despidiéndose con un beso en la mano de la joven Daijurij, dejando a ambas primas en el pasillo.

-¿y bien?- dijo Eriol – ¿cómo te fue? – a Nakuru mientras caminaban por los pasillos- ¿todo bien?

-No tuve ningún inconveniente. El herrero tiene 500 espadas ya listas...me dijo que tendrá 200 mas, para la próxima luna llena.

-bien- dijo Eriol – no quiero errores... Li depende de nuestra capacidad en el asunto del armamento.. creo que por ahora, hacemos un buen trabajo...

-¿no cree que se arriesga demasiado al involucrarse tan directamente como lo ha precisado? Me dijo de sus planes de ayudar a Li directamente, pero...

Sonriéndole a la joven dijo- Estaré bien... esto se observaba venir desde hace ya mucho tiempo... no voy a quedarme sentado sin hacer nada.... no es mi estilo... además mi familia tiene derecho a reclamar lo que es suyo. Me ha tocado a mi hacerlo...

-Amo Eriol- dijo Nakuru con ojos llorosos- no quiero que le pase nada malo...

-Lo se- dijo Eriol observándole. – pero ahora, tienes una misión mucho mas importante: vigila a Tomoyo...

-¿por qué? ¿cree que ella necesita vigilancia?

-las cosas son un poco diferentes a ayer- dijo Eriol- y la hora se acerca... Si Xiao se siente amenazado de una u otra manera, tomará represalia contra aquellos que estén en su contra. Eso incluye a nosotros... no estamos seguros hasta que todo esto termine; temo que Tomoyo si se entera del peligro en que su prima, Sakura estará, querrá ir a palacio. Ella no sabe defenderse... quiero que tu estés ahí para protegerla... pero mas aun, no quiero que ninguna de las dos, salgan de la casa.

-Pero amo Eriol...

-Nada de pero... – dijo Eriol- escúchame bien: creo que moriría si algo les pasara a alguna de ustedes dos... no me lo perdonaría nunca, y no creo que Li tampoco se lo perdone... de ahora en adelante, estarán confinadas ambas a la propiedad...

-Está bien- dijo ella desistiendo- pero ¿acaso Tomoyo sabe toda la verdad? ¿el peligro que corre su prima?

-No creo- dijo Eriol- si lo supiera se lo hubiera dicho ya, o se le hubiese notado ya...

Continuaron caminando, no percatándose de que dos jóvenes que se suponían que no debían escuchar, lo hacían en esos momentos.  

-¿Sakura?- preguntaba Tomoyo detenida ante  el inminente descubrimiento del secreto entre Nakuru y Eriol.- ¿qué vamos a hacer? No puedes regresar con ese sujeto...

-Pero Tomoyo tengo que hacerlo, mi hermano y Meiling están en el castillo.

-también lo se, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer...

-Si tan solo, hablara con mi hermano a solas, si le digo lo que ocurre, tal vez...

-Sakura: diciéndoselo a tu hermano provocarás que él, tome medidas en el asunto. No se quedará tranquilo.  Tampoco Yue. Y mira que por lo visto  por lo que me contaste Yue ya sabe a verdad.

-Así es- dijo la joven princesa, analizando todo lo dicho por Eriol y Nakuru.- pero Yue estaba bastante molesto cuando nos vio a Li y a Mi.- sonrojándose.- pero Yukito fue muy oportuno y se lo llevó a otra parte para hablar con él.

-El joven Yukito es siempre tan oportuno.- dijo Tomoyo sonriendo sutilmente- siempre la saca a usted de las situaciones mas complicadas... cuando cometía esos incidentes en palacio, con los adornos...

-no es mi culpa ser algo torpe- dijo con una gota en su cabeza.

-pero es hábil en muchas otras cosas: en todo lo físico siempre es muy hábil.- dijo Tomoyo haciendo sonrojar a la joven.- eso es lo que la hace ver tan encantadora...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

El primer soldado de la guardia del Norte, analizaba todo lo ocurrido ese día que acompañó a la princesa Sakura y a la joven Tomoyo a su día de campo.  Revisaba los caballos cuando de repente tuvo un presentimiento.  Dirigiéndose a donde dejó al trío de jóvenes, pudo observar a la distancia a una pareja.  Divisó en un momento, que uno de ellos, era Sakura.  Acercándose sutilmente para son ser descubierto.  Escuchó cuando hablaban.... jamás podrá olvidar lo dicho por ambos jóvenes, pero mucho menos, lo que siguió después...

**--------- Flash Back ---------**

_Separándose de sus labios, le abrazó diciéndole- cuando Eriol me dijo que estabas cerca....no pude evitarlo..._

_-No sabía que estaba tan cerca de tus territorios.- dijo ella mirándole.- ¿cómo están todos? ¿todo sigue en marcha?_

_-Si todo está bien...todo sigue como fue planeado..._

_-que bueno- dijo ella mirándole- me siento mas aliviada pero...- sonrojándose- no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ti..._

_-ni yo de ti- dijo el mirándole y estaban ambos bastante rojos. Cambiando de tema dijo- ¿cómo está Meiling? Yamasaki me contó lo que hicieron...fue bastante arriesgado..._

_-Si- dijo ella mirándole- pero todo salió bien...-meditando unos instantes su semblante cambió a nostalgia. Cosa que fue notada por Li._

_-¿Te ocurre algo?_

_-Es que...como quisiera ayudarte...- dijo ella mirándole.- quisiera ayudarte..._

_-Ya me brindas bastante ayuda, Sakura- dijo Li mirándole.- no pido nada mas de ti...además, me has devuelto a Yamasaki..._

_-Sakura- dijo Yue  acercándose a ambos jóvenes- ¿Qué haces aquí?-mirando a Li._

_-Yue tranquilo- viéndole desenfundar su espada._

_-¿Qué haces a solas con él?- no le gustaba para nada la idea de ese sujeto con la princesa y mucho menos de todo lo que había sido testigo._

_-Es mi amigo- tratando de controlar a su guardaespaldas- cálmate..._

_-Yue- dijo otra voz que provenía de los matorrales cerca de ellos- déjalo..._

_-Yuki- dijo Yue mirando a su hermano y avanzando a él.- ¿Qué haces por aquí?_

_-¿Yukito?- preguntó Sakura sorprendida y sonrojándose dijo- Nos estaba escuchando...- que solo fue escuchado por Li._

_-Y espiándonos también- dijo Li mas sonrojado que Sakura.._

_-¿qué haces? Desapareciste todo este tiempo... pensamos lo peor.-dijo Yue._

_-dudas de mis cualidades como soldado, hermano- dijo Yukito sonriéndole a Sakura, como solo él podía hacerlo._

_-no te hagas el gracioso- dijo Yue observándole. - ¿me quieres explicar porque defiendes a este sujeto?- mirando de mala gana a Shaoran._

_-¿tienes algo en mi contra?-preguntó el joven._

_-Ahora, si.- dijo observándole de pies a cabeza- por lo que supe, tu vida corría peligro... pero veo que andas bien...-sarcásticamente._

_-¿qué es lo que te pasa?- preguntaba Sakura - ¿qué es lo que tienes en contra de Shaoran?_

_-que no me pasa con él.  Prometí a tu hermano que te cuidaría y eso haré..._

_-Pero él no es malo... ¿acaso te comportarás tan sobre protector como Touya?-preguntó Yukito._

_-Si es necesario, si._

_-No voy a lastimarla- dijo Li interviniendo._

_-Yue- dijo Yukito - ¿podría hablar contigo a solas?_

_-¿ahora?-preguntó el soldado del norte._

_-Si, ahora.- dijo Yukito llevándose prácticamente a rastras a Yue.  Este no quería dejar a Sakura a solas pero su hermano lo presionaba a abandonar el lugar.  Finalmente lo alejó de la pareja._

_-¿acaso piensas que estoy loco en dejar a la princesa en manos de ese soldado?_

_-Creo que se te ha pegado mala cosa de su alteza- refiriéndose a Touya- crees que Sakura es linda..._

_-Si lo es. Lo bastante para no dejarla a solas con ese sujeto..._

_-Si te ha contagiado- cambiando el semblante de su rostro- pero no es para eso que te buscaba..._

_-¿cómo sabías que estaba aquí?_

_-Sakura nunca saldría de palacio sin uno de nosotros dos.  El señor Eriol nos dijo que estaban aquí en un día de campo pero sin vigilancia ni sirvientes; aproveché venir para informarte de algunas cosas..._

_-¿qué cosas pueden ser esas?_

_-Acerca de todo lo que pasa aquí... y la verdad acerca de Xiao..._

Comentarios de la autora: por fin Crystal resurge e las cenizas como el ave fénix... jejejeje. En serio ya: estuve mucho tiempo fuera de contacto.  Es que tuve que tomar descanso urgente... gracias a las recomendaciones de mis amigos, y de mi medico particular, tuve que dejar las historias  un lado y descansar un poco mas... por eso este episodio es corto... para que no se queden con la duda... era necesario...muchas gracias a quienes escribieron para saber de mi ^^ me hace sentir tan feliz...muchas gracias... ^^ ahora bien, les tengo el próximo capitulo ya en mi cabecita.. no se preocupen, Crystal regresó mejor que nunca...

Ya saben,  Comentarios, dudas, tomatazos, a Sakura_journal@yahoo.com


	18. capitulo 17: El verdadero rostro de la a...

La Princesa del cerezo y el lobo rebelde

**Por Crystal***

**Nota basado en los personajes de Sakura Card Captor...By Clamp**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Capitulo 17: "El verdadero rostro de la ambición." **

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**_"Li Meiling se encontraba en esos momentos,  frente a frente de quien fue una vez en su vida, el amor al cual se negaba a renunciar no tan fácilmente, después se dispuso a huir del lugar y ahora estaba de vuelta pero no en las circunstancias que hubiese querido. Días antes, quería su muerte, la muerte de Xiao en sus propias manos.  Yukito y Yue lo impidieron y probablemente le salvaron la vida.  Ahora era una prisionera enfrente de su enemigo; el enemigo de Shaoran.  Xiao le observaba en un silencio ensordecedor.  Cada dos minutos levantaba la vista a la joven y ella le observaba sin remordimiento pero su corazón latía a mil por hora y no era por amor.  Era por temor: temor a la decisión que tomara.  Temor a que la condenara a la muerte. Ahora, no quería morir.  Era parte de algo importante. Tenía en los últimos días a amigos, a su familia a alguien importante.  Pero ahora estaba frente a él nuevamente.   No lo había visto después de que la hizo huir. Nada la prepararía para los acontecimientos que siguieran desde ese momento y cuando Xiao rompió el silencio. Después se preguntaría: ¿Cómo en algún momento pudo interesarse sentimentalmente en alguien como él?."_**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-No podía creerlo cuando uno de los prisioneros dio los informes al nuevo jefe de la guardia,  que fue una chica de rasgos chinos quien ingresó acompañada a los calabozos y liberó a alguien tan peligroso como Yamasaki, quien me lo hubiese dicho antes... no lo hubiera creído... 

-¿qué es tan difícil de creer?- dijo Meiling observándole.  Tenía guardias de lado y lado.

Sonriendo con malicia dijo- De todas las personas.... Tu de todos ellos... de todos mis enemigos...- acercándose- ahora la pregunta es ¿por que?

-¿por que quieres preguntar acerca de algo que sabes su respuesta?

-Tan pertinente como siempre- retirándose dos pasos atrás de la joven mientras lucía un rostro y sonrisa sutil de victoria.- Nunca dejas ir el pasado querida Meiling- observando los soldados- retírense...- los soldados no se movieron de sus puestos- ¿Me lo harán repetir nuevamente?- aquí ambos soldados se retiraron, quedando ambos a solas en el salón.

Caminaba alrededor de la chica que permanecía erguida y rígida como una estatua.  Observando siempre delante, Meiling no admitiría delante de Xiao el miedo que sentía ante su presencia.  cuando este colocó sus manos en los hombros de la chica, está se estremeció.

-Debes de preguntarte ahora mismo: ¿que piensa hacer conmigo ahora?- y bajando el tono de su voz dijo- Mi queridísima Lady Li, ¿Aun no me perdonas lo de la ruptura de nuestro compromiso?

-Eso quedó en el pasado, hace ya mucho tiempo...- dijo Meiling, de manera cortante.

-No es cierto- besando su mejilla sin retirar los mechones de su pelo que estaban en él.  aun continuaba sosteniéndose sutilmente de los hombros de la chica- Una prisión no es el lugar de una dama de tu posición...Dame la localización de Li Shaoran y te dejaré en libertad...

-¡¡Jamás!!- dijo ella mirándole desafiadoramente.

-Eres rebelde y hostil...- separándose de ella y dándole el frente. cruzando sus brazos y mirándole fijamente dijo- Eso te diferencia de mi actual prometida: Ella no es rebelde y es algo hostil- sonriendo- lo admito; pero ella tiene el porte y el estatus de una reina...de mi reina...- haciendo énfasis en esto ultimo que provocó que Meiling le mirase.- lo demás puede ser corregido...

-La princesa Sakura no se doblegará a tus intereses...estás loco si piensas que podrás atarla a tu lado...

Riendo agregó- no se como pude alguna vez, fijarme en algo tan común y ordinario como tu... ella es una joya.  además, "Mi Lady"... tengo una arma de mi lado: su hermano y la joven Mizuki... ¿o acaso me negarás mejor soborno para que se decida a darme el "si" en su momento que esos dos?  ama a su hermano... Tukishiro estará muerto desde el momento que atraviese esa puerta... y Li Shaoran en ese punto me ayudarás dándome su localización... no quiero que intervenga o en todo caso, que me quite lo que es mío...

-Déjame en paz Xiao... Jamás traicionaré a mi primo...-

-Me estás colmando la paciencia- dijo él perdiendo su rostro complacido momentos antes y contrayéndose para darle paso a su lado oscuro: manipulador, frío, desconsiderado y asesino.  sus ojos llevaban consigo un aire de malicia y maldad. Conteniendo a Meiling y forzándola por los hombros- ¡¡ME VAS A DECIR DONDE ESTÁ LI SHAORAN O ME ENCARGARÉ QUE NO VEAS EL AMANECER!!!!!

-Que te digo que no...- dijo Ella sollozando ante el violento comportamiento del sujeto.  unas lagrimas comenzaron a asomarse en sus ojos.  por la forma que le agarraba le estaba lastimando.  en realidad Xiao era físicamente superior a la joven.

-¡¡DETENTE!!- Se escuchó al momento que las puertas del salón se abrían con violencia y daban en contra de las paredes.  ante el movimiento brusco de la puerta, una sutil brisa se levantó, dándole movimiento a las cortinas de color rojo vino que cubrían las dos ventanas que daban al pasillo.  

Esto hizo que Xiao la soltase, cayendo bastante asustada, de rodillas en el frío mármol.  Agarrándose con su mano derecha su hombro izquierdo, no se atrevía a levantar su rostro. Pero el tono de voz de su salvadora, era notorio.

-Su majestad- dijo Xiao haciendo una sutil reverencia a la princesa Sakura, quien cuando era acompañada por Yue, escuchó el grito de Meiling y después la violenta reacción de Xiao.  

Los ojos de Sakura estaban fríos y observaban absorta y molesta al mismo tiempo a Xiao.  ella no respondió el saludo del rey.  Yue ayudaba en esos momentos a Meiling a ponerse de pie.

-¿Que crees que haces irrumpiendo en mis aposentos?-preguntó Sakura olvidándose de las formalidades. estaba consciente que Meiling le dio su palabra de no salir de sus aposentos para no ser descubierta.  confiaba en la chica y sabía muy bien que ella, sola, no salió... cuando llegó a sus aposentos y encontrarla con soldados y sobre todo, desconocido el paradero de la joven china, tuvo un presentimiento y se dirigió acompañada de Yue al salón del trono, en donde irrumpió momentos antes.

-Encargándome de los traidores y fugitivos... esa chica es una criminal...-señalando a Meiling.

-Ella es Li Meiling- dijo Sakura- "LADY" Li Meiling... no pensaba  que estaba en contra de los señores de las tierras...

-Se negaba darme la localización de Li Shaoran...

-¿Por que eso es importante?

-Porque es un traidor y debe morir...

-¿Por que?

-Porque quiere robar lo que es mío, incluyéndote a ti...

-No soy tuya- dijo ella de manera cortante- no hasta después del matrimonio...déjala ir- refiriéndose a Meiling.

-Imposible- dijo Xiao.

-¿por que no?

-Es prisionera de guerra...

-¿Está usted en guerra?

-Con todos aquellos que se oponen a mi reinado, incluyéndola a usted...

Sakura lo miró fijamente y Yue estaba molesto con aquel sujeto.  El soldado Tukishiro de cabello largo, recordó en esos momentos algo que fue dicho por Yukito antes de separarse en el bosque...

**--------- Flash back---------**

_-no falta mucho- dijo Yukito_

_-¿Para que?_

_-Para que el rey note que no todos dentro de palacio lo apoyan.- observando a Sakura y Shaoran a la distancia- eso te incluye a ti, a Touya y a Sakura..._

_-No lastimaría a sus altezas..._

_-Cuando el demonio ve sus territorios amenazados... todo y todos, él observa como potencial y mortal enemigo... cuídalos...estarán solos contigo... no puedo regresar..._

_-¿Por que no?_

_-Porque aquí me necesitan... tengo que proteger la felicidad de mi princesa..._

_-¿Proteger la felicidad de la princesa?- repitió Yue observándole- pero ¿Acaso tu misión si es esa, no deberías hacerla a su lado?_

_-no.- dijo Yukito- está misión requiere de mi presencia fuera de palacio... tengo experiencia dirigiendo personas y en distribución de municiones y armamento...además de defensa y ataque...- mirando a Li y a Sakura- tengo que estar donde me necesitan... por fin he encontrado mi llamado hermano.  siempre estuve orgulloso de proteger a los Kinomoto pero siempre ha existido una duda en mi cabeza de para que existo.- mirando a Yue- eres el mas capacitado de ambos para protegerlos.. y confío en que lo harás._

**----------- Fin del Flash Back ---------**

-No comprendo lo que me quiere decir.- dijo Sakura mirándole con profundo rencor. Yue regresó a la realidad. 

-Ah pero si lo sabe...- dijo él, dando paso en  forma de círculos pausados alrededor de la princesa, quien se mantenía mirando su rostro y siguiéndole por donde caminaba.  

El roce de la capa del rey con el suelo de mármol brillante daba un sonido especial y sutil.  solo se escuchaba eso ante el inminente silencio que solo era roto con las voces de Sakura y Xiao.  Yue no se atrevía a hablar, solo auxiliaba a Meiling que continuaba dolida por el violento agarre dado por el rey. Yue permanecía arrodillado a su lado, pero observando los movimientos de Xiao alrededor de Sakura. 

-claro que lo sabes- continuó el hombre- ¿O acaso me negarás que ayudaste a Meiling a esconderse aquí en palacio?-mirando a Sakura- no.  no lo negarás... lo he visto todo: Tu cercanía y confianza en mis propias narices, entre tu y el soldado...¡¡¡UN MERO SOLDADO!!- bufándose de Li.  Meiling se enojó pero Sakura solo se conformaba con apretar los dedos de sus manos y convertirlas en puños. - te lo dije aquella noche del baile ¿Recuerdas?

En esos momentos, recuerdos fugaces de aquella especial noche para la joven princesa se hicieron presentes.  comenzaba a recordar todo: el baile, su entrada en el brazo de Li, en la conversación entre ellos mientras bailaban... con su hermano... con Eriol y en ese momento, recordó lo que Xiao le dijo cuando bailaban...

**-------- flash Back ----------**

-_Espero que a usted no le incomode bailar.... es una gran compañera de baile.- observándole detenidamente._

_-Gracias alteza- dijo ella por lo bajo._

_-Dígame una cosa ¿Esta feliz de estar aquí? _

_-Si alteza- sorprendiéndose ante tal pregunta- ¿por que me pregunta esto?_

_-solo curiosidad, simplemente eso... ¿Qué hablaban Li y usted? Me han comentado que hablan mucho, incluso pasean mucho..._

_-Me hace compañía es todo...- dijo ella mirándole.- y me cuida mucho, como su alteza pidió..._

_-Si claro- dijo el mirándole- la discusión de aquel acuerdo entre nuestros patriarcas debe de tenerle algo triste y tal vez melancólica- mirando a donde estaba Li- pero piense una cosa: aquí en el castillo, siempre estará a salvo y trataré de darle todo lo que necesite y mas para que sea feliz... mis regalos para usted serán infinitos...mucho mas que cualquier persona podría ofrecerle y mas aun una común persona: considerando también el hecho de que el acuerdo tiene que llevarse a cabo o el pueblo decidirá...una guerra con la sangre de los inocentes corriendo como río por las calles de ambos reinos, no es algo que queremos ¿Cierto "alteza"?_

_Sakura comprendió lo que Xiao le dijo. Enserió su rostro y le observó con cuidado. Era un hombre frío y cruel...para conseguir su propósito no se detendría ante nada. Ya lo tenía claro. Pero también y observando a un lado del salón, pudo ver a alguien quien podría y quería impedir todo aquello. a quien le importaba. _

_-Cierto- dijo ella. En ese momento, la música concluyó. Xiao dijo a los demás invitados- por favor acompáñennos a celebrar. _

**---------Fin del Flash Back -------------**

-Deja a Li Shaoran fuera de esto- dijo Sakura mirándole desafiadoramente- esto es entre nosotros y mi petición para que liberes a Meiling...

Xiao la observaba con atención y dijo- Te has vuelto una fierecilla... una rebelde... a tu llegada eras mas dócil ¿Que le ha pasado?

-he abierto los ojos; eso es lo que ha ocurrido... no soy una tonta que no se da cuenta de las cosas y es hora de poner la situación en claro: Soy tu prometida pero no soy de tu propiedad... no puedes mandarme como mandas a uno de tus capataces o a uno de tus soldados...

-Será mejor que guarde silencio...-dijo Xiao tratando de sonar educado y pacifico.

-¡¡NO!!-dijo ella mirándole y alzando el tono de su voz-- es hora de poner las cosas en claro: no estoy de acuerdo con nuestro matrimonio... simplemente no hay amor.. y no creo que con vuestra aptitud, jamás lo haya... pero seré vuestra esposa para que el Norte esté a salvo y desistas de tu manera de conquistar con sangre y muerte... en cuanto a Meiling, la dejarás ir y para asegurarme de que no le pasará nada, Yue se marchará con ella...

-¿Que pasa si no cumplo con vuestras "ordenes"?

-Convenceré a mi hermano y nos iremos de aquí... tampoco obtendrás el apoyo en armamento y personas para tu ejercito...

-Ni vuestro hermano ni usted, son fanáticos de las guerras... ¿Acaso piensa ser la cabecilla de una guerra? porque de todas formas, te haré mi reina...

-No si me niego rotundamente...

Xiao la observó por unos instantes. ella estaba bastante molesta.  Sabía que no era una chica fácil en temperamento, ni mucho menos una dama común. esta tenía liderazgo (Algo no muy común entre la nobleza) e inteligencia además de belleza.  sabía que para la conquista y aceptación total de los señores y habitantes del Norte, necesitaba a la falta del Rey, un heredero y Sakura era la que se lo proporcionaría después de la muerte "accidental" que tenía planeada para el rey Touya.   pero lo que mas le molestaba era el hecho que en esos momentos, defendía a Meiling y a su primo, a Li Shaoran.  

-Muy bien...- dijo Xiao sonriéndole sutil y frívolamente- Meiling: puedes irte de palacio...nadie te detendrá; estás perdonada.  pero: no quiero verte en mis tierras o te mandaré a matar ¿Te quedó claro?- no observaba a Meiling.  -pero a ti - dijo a Sakura- me darás un heredero...

Sakura lo observaba fijamente y con rencor en su mirada.  Yue quería matarlo ahí mismo pero era demasiado arriesgado y Meiling escuchaba con bastante atención lo que Xiao decía.

-Yue: lleva a Meiling hasta la propiedad de Hiraguizagua... estará a salvo allá...-dijo Sakura de manera cortante y eliminando la dulzura del tono de voz que era común cuando hablaba con el soldado.

-No voy a obedecerle-dijo Yue observándole y poniéndose de pie.- soy fiel y leal a mi rey... a la princesa también.- observando  a Xiao.

-Yue: Obedece...lleva a Meiling a donde Hiraguizagua.  estaré bien...-dijo Sakura.

-No...- trató de decir Meiling pero Xiao le interrumpió.

-llévala o no tendrás otra oportunidad de sacarla con vida de aquí...- dijo Xiao observando solo a la princesa Sakura.

-Vete Yue- dijo Sakura-Pon a Meiling a salvo...

Tomando a Meiling y ayudándole a caminar, la sacó del salón, no sin antes dirigirles una ultima mirada al par que dejaba atrás.  algo no estaba bien.  pero obedecía a  Sakura.  no se negaba a una orden directa de la princesa.

-Yue: No debiste aceptar- en esos momentos, los dos soldados que custodiaban la puerta del salón y quienes llevaron a Meiling a presencia delante del rey, les seguían.- el Rey Touya y Kaho Mitzuki están en los calabozos...

Yue se detuvo en seco ante esto- ¿Y ahora que haremos?- dijo Yue- nos siguen.. es demasiado arriesgado entrar por la escalera principal...-refiriéndose del pasadizo secreto que daba a los calabozos.

Mirando unos instantes para atrás dijo Meiling- también nos seguirán hasta la salida de palacio...- hablando mas bajito- Vamos a donde Hiraguizagua...él sabrá que hacer...

-Crearemos un plan para salir a salvo de esta y salvar al rey Touya y a Kaho... 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-¿dónde está mi hermano?-preguntó Sakura con un sutil tono de voz.

-A salvo-dijo Xiao - por ahora y dependiendo de vuestra disposición- alejándose de la princesa hasta la izquierda del salón en donde había una cuerda de color negro que colgaba a centímetros de la pared.  a su sonido, se escuchó el repique de una campana a lo lejos.  diez segundos después, el salón tenía diez soldados vestidos de negro (Soldados de la muerte, como eran conocidos, los asesinos numero uno de Xiao), en su interior, rodeando a la pareja.  Xiao agregó- se terminaron los paseos y salidas sin mi autorización... mañana irán a vuestros aposentos mis sastres a tomarle medidas para el vestido de bodas.  tomará todos sus alimentos en sus aposentos excepto cuando yo diga lo contrario... no podrá salir a ninguna parte y por supuesto vendrá en cuanto llame por usted: obedézcame y su hermano estará bien...

-¿Donde está?- dijo ella alarmada- por favor, ¿Donde está Touya?

-Está en un lugar, a salvo por ahora, ya le dije...- volteando su mirada de ella.- ¿Sabe acaso por qué permití que Tukishiro la llevase lejos de palacio?-mirando el trono en el fondo- porque cuido mis intereses... se que con él aquí, mis planes no podrán continuar... pero con él fuera.. con ambos de los Tukishiro fuera.. mis planes van a la par... planeaba matarle en palacio...pero ¿por qué manchar los pisos de "MI PALACIO" con su sangre?- mirando a cuatro de los soldados- maten a Yue Tukishiro... -sorprendiendo con esto a Sakura- no quiero que tenga locos planes de salvar a los Kinomoto... pero como le prometí a la princesa que no tocaría a lady Meiling, háganlo cuando este la deje donde Hiraguizagua... 

-¿por qué? ¿por que haces todo esto?

-Asegurando lo que es mío y tu me perteneces, lo quieras o no,  así como me pertenecerá el norte una vez tu hermano fallezca y tengamos un hijo...por eso insisto que me des un heredero pronto...

-Jamás te daría un heredero...- dijo ella- y mi hermano no morirá...

En esos momentos, dos soldados se colocan detrás de Sakura y Xiao dice- Escóltenla hasta sus aposentos y asegúrense que no salga de ellos... hasta el día de la boda ¿Entendido?

-Si alteza- retirándose ambos soldados mientras escoltaban a la princesa.

-Se terminaron los juegos- dijo Xiao observando a su alrededor y escuchando los pasos de la princesa y de ambos soldados retirándose.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Alguien se acerca- se escuchó la voz de uno de los capataces y guardianes de la propiedad Hiraguizagua.

-¿Quién podrá ser?´-preguntó Tomoyo mientras Nakuru servía el desayuno en el comedor principal de la mansión- es muy temprano para que alguien venga...

-Tal vez sea Yamasaki- dijo Nakuru sonriéndole.  Tomoyo permanecía en silencio.  Desde la noche anterior cuando se despidió de Eriol, no volvió a verle.  Tampoco cenó con ella.

-Señorita Nakuru- dijo uno de los jóvenes que trabajaban en la casa- venga pronto...- respirando con dificultad.- este... está ahí el guardia personal de la princesa Sakura...

-¿Yue?- preguntó Tomoyo- ¿Yukito? ¿Vienen con Sakura?- observando a Meiling- ¿O será... 

-No mi señora- dijo el joven mirándole- es Yue Tukishiro...pero no con la princesa...

Tomoyo y Nakuru salieron acompañadas del sujeto en el pasillo, se encontraron con Eriol pero este continuó su camino hasta la entrada principal de la casa encontrándose con Yue Tukishiro y que llevaba a alguien en sus brazos.

-Es Li Meiling-. Dijo Eriol identificando a la joven y ayudándola  a descender del caballo- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-la descubrieron en palacio y Xiao también descubrió que liberamos a Yamasaki... 

-¿sabe acaso que Sakura estuvo involucrada?

-Así es.- dijo Yue.  Tomoyo profirió una exhalación de preocupación.

-Dios mío- dijo Tomoyo tapándose la boca con sus manos. La matará...de seguro, asesinará a Sakura.  

-No la asesinará.-dijo Yue- la necesita para tomar el trono del Norte...pero quien me preocupa son el rey y Lady Mitzuki...

-Llevan toda la noche cabalgando- dijo Eriol- Habrá tiempo para que nos expliques..- dirigiéndose a Nakuru agregó- prepara dos habitaciones para nuestros invitados.

-Estoy bien- dijo Yue cosa que no iba de acuerdo  con su condición física.  Por lo que parecía, era mas bien, sobreviviente de una larga noche cabalgando y protegiendo a la joven Li.

-No es así- dijo Nakuru observándole detenidamente- parece mas bien, un vagabundo- observando el mismo uniforme que lucía impecablemente limpio el día anterior cuando llegó acompañando a la princesa Sakura a la casa, a lo que parecía en esos momentos. El uniforme estaba sucio y se podían observar incluso...

-¿Son esas manchas de sangre?- dijo Tomoyo espantada al ver al soldado del norte y a su uniforme color celeste, en tales condiciones.

-Estoy bien... cosa que no puedo decir de mis contrincantes...- siendo observado con sorpresa por parte de los jóvenes allí presentes- una emboscada en el camino... eran cinco soldados de los de la guardia privada de Xiao... vestidos de negro...

- Disculpe señor... –dijo Shenji, avanzando hasta ellos con espada en mano. – soldados negros...están desplegados por las salidas de la propiedad...

-¿Qué querrán???- preguntó Nakuru enfadándose- ¿Qué querrán ahora?

-Tal vez buscan a la joven Li- dijo Eriol aun con la chica en brazos...esta dormitaba aun.- o tal vez, te buscan a ti...

-No quieren que regreses con Sakura ¿Es eso acaso?- dijo alarmada Tomoyo y con tono de preocupación en su voz.

-Tranquila- dijo Eriol- Sakura está bien...

-Esperemos que así sea...

-Señor Eriol ¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Shenji- ¿le atacamos?

-¿Cuántos son?

-Alrededor de diez.- dijo Shenji- tal vez mas...podremos con ellos...

-no- dijo Eriol y observando a Yue- no se atreverán a ingresar a la casa por ella...estará a salvo... tu también...

-No puedo quedarme.  Sakura necesita de mi...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**-Dos días después -**

-¿Será por aquí?- preguntaba una chica de ojos y cabellos café atados en dos trenzas mientras, llevando consigo baldes de agua y trapos, estaba caminando por los pasillos de palacio buscando una habitación en particular.

-No se- dijo Naoko en voz baja- tenemos un día trabajando aquí, pero no me adapto a estos enormes pasillos.  Es  confuso...

-Tenemos que apresurarnos- dijo Rika observando un pequeño mapa que fue confeccionado por la chica Rei, un día antes de ellas llegar a palacio.- Debemos saber donde están los aposentos de la princesa Sakura y advertirle del plan...

-Creo que debimos de discutirlo primero con el guardia de ella...con Tukishiro.- añadió Naoko. 

-Es por aquí- dijo una de ellas cuando al doblar una esquina vieron tres guardias apostados en una puerta de roble- creo que es allí.

-Es ahora o nunca- dijo Rika observando a las otras dos.  Respirando profundo, avanzó a la puerta, seguidas por Naoko y Chiharu.

-¿qué quieren?- preguntó uno de los soldados.  Tenían lanzas y espadas en su cinto.

-Vinimos a limpiar los aposentos de la princesa- dijo Rika mirándoles fijamente y con seguridad pero sin despertar sospechas.

Los tres soldados observaron a las tres graciosas jóvenes.   No percatándose de que eran algo peligrosas (con sus rostros de "inocentes" sirvientas), uno de ellos abrió la puerta que estaba cerrada con llave desde afuera y dijo – tienen una hora....- dejándoles pasar.

Ya en el interior, no vieron en el pequeño pero elegante salón a nadie.  Por unos momentos, pensaron que estaba vacía o que no era su habitación.  Colocaron los baldes que llevaban en el suelo comenzaron a observar a su alrededor.

-Así que es como viven la realeza- dijo Naoko observando los detalles y los adornos del lugar además de que todo estaba limpio y blanco.

-No es eso que vinimos a ver- dijo Chiharu- tenemos suerte que con toda la vigilancia, nos dejaran entrar.

-¿Quién está ahí?- escucharon una voz provenir de una puerta de al lado del salón.

Saliendo de la habitación contigua, pudieron observar a una chica de ojos verdes y mirada llena de tristeza pero que se iluminó al identificar a las jóvenes.

-Su majestad- dijeron las tres jóvenes haciendo una reverencia delante de Sakura.

-Por favor- dijo ella haciendo que se pusieran de pie nuevamente- no es necesario...pero me da mucho gusto verlas...- sonriendo.

-Alteza- dijo Naoko- hemos venido para saber como está.  

-Supimos que estaba prisionera en su alcoba...-dijo Rika.

-No podíamos dejarla así-dijo Chiharu.

-¿Cómo está?-preguntó Naoko.

-Yo estoy bien.  Pero ¿Que hacen aquí???

-Ayudamos a los rebeldes desde adentro- dijo Naoko- de todas formas, no nos íbamos a quedar sin hacer nada...

-Gracias chicas-. Dijo Sakura emocionada ante la preocupación y en cierta forma, la sinceridad con que las chicas se expresaban.

-No nos queda mucho tiempo- dijo Naoko- tenemos que volver a nuestros deberes...

-¿Pero que hacen aquí? ¿En palacio?-preguntó Sakura curiosa.

-Manteniendo informados a los rebeldes-dijo Chiharu- o  Yamasaki de todas maneras.  Al principio no le gustó el plan concebido por Terada... de que ingresáramos a palacio.  Pero después... no le quedó alternativa.   A Li tampoco.

-¿han sabido algo de un soldado llamado Yue Tukishiro?-preguntó Sakura.

-¿Yue Tukishiro?-preguntó Naoko reconfirmando el nombre- no. Solo se de Yukito Tukishiro que nos ayuda en el campamento y es actualmente uno de los colaboradores de Lobo... ¿Quién es ese?

-O sea...que no ha llegado al campamento...- dijo Sakura comenzando a sollozar- ¿Acaso no estará ...-temiendo lo peor.

-¿Princesa Sakura?- preguntó Rika- ¿Esta bien?

-No puede estar muerto.....-  y recapacitando dijo- Li ha sabido algo de su prima ¿no? De Li Meiling ¿Verdad?

-No que yo sepa- dio Naoko y las otras dos le observaron con curiosidad. En realidad no sabían de que Sakura les hablaba.

-Está muerto... entonces... Ellos lo mataron. A él y a Meiling.

Comenzó a llorar. Las chicas sintiéndose impotentes in nada para poder ayudar a la princesa, solo se conformaron con abrazarle. 

Pues para ella, Yue Tukishiro y Li Meiling, estaban muertos.

Ahora ¿quién seguiría? ¿su hermano?

Se encontraba inconsolable e imaginándose lo inevitable; pero lo no verdadero.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Ya era de noche.  El lugar de la reunión era en la villa.  En ese lugar estaba planeándose la liberación de su pueblo y liderados por alguien, que tenía tanto propósitos desinteresados como una objetivo definido. 

-¿Todo listo?-preguntaba Li Shaoran a cada uno de los que se encontraban presentes. habían alrededor de 20 o 25 personas en el lugar.  todo estaba iluminado con escasas velas y lámparas de aceite.

-Tendremos el armamento suficiente para las próximas dos noches, Lobo- dijo Yamasaki.

-¿Como estamos de hombres?

-Movilizándose en estos momentos alrededor de 5000 rebeldes en el este y 8000 en el oeste...-Dijo Nakuru Akizuki quien se encontraba en la clandestina reunión que tomaba lugar en una posada en el centro del pueblo.  en esos momentos se encontraban en una especie de bodega que estaba detrás de la taberna del lugar.  aunque habían soldados consumiendo y bebiendo en el área del bar, nadie (exceptuando el dueño del bar y los involucrados), sabían que pasaba allí.

-¿Y Hiraguizagua?-preguntaba Li señalando en esos momentos el este y el oeste a lo dicho por la mujer, con un fino cuchillo de combate empuñado en plata y con la empuñadora en forma de un dragón chino.

-Se reunirá contigo en dos noches- dijo Nakuru- quiso dejar algunas cosas claras en la casa... no debe despertar sospechas- y mirándole fijamente- tenemos que hablar; pero después de la reunión.

Li asintió a la joven.  el tono de voz que utilizaba Nakuru daba a entender que era serio.

-¿Lobo?-preguntó un hombre de aproximadamente cincuenta años.-¿Como asegurarás el interior?- siendo observado por los demás.

-Es cierto- dijo Nakuru mirándole.

-Aunque tengas todos los hombres por fuera ¿Como lograrás ingresar en palacio?

-Tenemos en palacio la guardia interna del ejercito del Norte... serán grandes aliados...-dijo Li.

-¿Como aseguras que nos apoyarán?- dijo una voz de uno de los allí presentes- no puedes estar seguro que nos apoyarán y no a Xiao...

-obedecen a Yue Tukishiro- observando a Yukito que estaba en un extremo de pie mientras los demás estaban sentados.  

El lugar estaba iluminado con velas y el mapa estaba desplegado por la ayuda de dos de los seguidores de Li.  los demás estaban sentados en sillas de madera y barriles con bebida.  en ese momento, una rata pasó por los pies de Yamasaki y este, la tomó en sus manos y empezó a jugar con ella.

Agregó el jefe de los Rebeldes-tenemos eso de nuestra parte... tenemos eso de nuestro lado: Sabe que hacemos lo correcto... además que quiere impedir el matrimonio...

-Además de todo. - interrumpió Yamasaki- de aliados internos...- mirando a su rata- podrían decirse que son "Ratas internas"

-Tranquilo Yamasaki- dijo Terada colocando su mano sobre el hombre del sujeto- ellas arriesgan su vida...

-Dejaremos en incógnita la identidad de nuestros contactos internos para evitar el filtro de información- dijo Li observando a los allí presentes.

-Nos has dicho que tiene que ser antes de la boda- dijo otro de los allí presentes.- ¿Por qué?

- Al momento que Sakura sea la esposa, no obedecerán a Yue a atacar a Xiao- dijo Yukito interviniendo- no son tontos para no querer lastimar a Sakura... jamás lo harán...

- ¿otra pregunta?- dijo Lobo observando a cada uno de los presentes- bien entonces- al ver rostros de decisión- nos veremos dentro de dos días... aquí será ya la ultima reunión...después de eso, comenzará la movilización de rebeldes y será el día de la boda... mantengan a sus grupos unidos y listos... esto es de una sola oportunidad. no habrán otros momentos... la revolución es ahora...

Todos los demás, dejaron la habitación, quedándose solamente Li y Nakuru.  el primero dijo.- Tiene que ser importante para que hables de esa manera...

-mas de lo que crees: Yue Tukishiro está en la casa ... de mi amo...

-¿Que? ¿que hace allá? ¿Sakura también está?- preguntaba exaltado.

Negando con el rostro dijo- no.  acompañó a Meiling a la casa.  fue descubierta por el ejercito de Xiao en los aposentos de la princesa...

-Entonces ¿Xiao sabe que Sakura la ocultaba?- dijo Li sintiendo una presión en su corazón y como su ritmo cardíaco se aceleraba.  se sentó en una de las sillas, no sin antes indicarle a Nakuru que tomara asiento...

-Por lo que Yue y Meiling dijeron, parece que si...- dijo Nakuru- El Amo Eriol, salió al medio día por uno de los pasadizos secretos de la casa, que desemboca en la colina de la Tortuga- dijo Nakuru.

-¿Cómo dejó salir a Meiling?.- se preguntaba Li.

-Eso no es todo: por lo que parece, Xiao se enteró que Meiling ayudó a la princesa a salvar a Yamasaki... parece que uno de los prisioneros habló y dio la descripción de quienes ingresaron a la prisión a liberarle...

-¿Esto ahora?- dijo Li poniéndose de pie y caminaba dando pasos firmes- ¿por qué ahora? ella está sola y en peligro...pero ¿y su hermano? 

-Su hermano fue hecho prisionero el mismo día que Meiling.   Kaho Mitzuki fue arrestada por unos soldados cuando venía de la misión de los nuevos cambios a los hombres... tuvo suerte de llegar al palacio casi ilesa.  El rey y ella comparten la celda.  por lo que Meiling dijo, usará a Kinomoto y a Kaho para que Sakura acepte el matrimonio.  

-Maldito Xiao- dijo Li alterándose- utilizará eso como excusa... ¡¡¡Maldito!!! yo mismo te mataré.-- dijo con ira en el tono de su voz- Rayos...todo se ha complicado...

-Mas de lo que crees - dijo una voz proveniente de la puerta.  era Eriol- vi a Yamasaki cuando se montaba en su caballo y te esperaba... me dijo que la reunión era aquí...

-Amo Eriol- dijo Nakuru alegrándose que su señor estuviese bien.-¿qué hace aquí? ¿no se reuniría en dos noches???

-Aun vigilan la casa- dijo Eriol sentándose y observando a Li- he averiguado unas cuantas cosas, que creo que serán de vuestro interés... por eso vine ahora...

-¿Que pasa ahora?-preguntó Li.

-Por los rumores que he escuchado, la cabeza de Yue y Yukito Tukishiro tienen precio... los quieren muertos...

-¿Que? pero ¿por qué?- preguntaba Nakuru.

-Son un estorbo para los intereses de Xiao.  han redoblado la guardia en palacio.... para entrar parece una fortaleza.  me prohibieron la entrada.  -siendo visto con sorpresa por parte de Li- no será tan fácil ingresar mas aun, el día de la boda... en ese momento, estará probablemente cuatro veces la cantidad de soldados...

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Li- ¿No pudiste entrar?

-No.  pero me informaron... - dijo Eriol- no se si decírtelo...

-Habla hombre- dijo Li mirándole- habla o te lo saco a golpes...

-¡¡Sabía que tomarías esta actitud!!!- dijo Eriol- Por eso no quería informarte...

-¿Que cosa?- preguntó Li- ¿Qué?

-Es Sakura- dijo Eriol- Por lo que parece es prisionera en sus aposentos e hizo un trato con Xiao...

-Amo Eriol- dijo Nakuru- la señorita Meiling nos pidió guardar silencio...- dijo Nakuru alarmada y consciente de lo que Eriol estaba por revelarle a Li.

-Habla Eriol...-dijo Li - ¿Y por qué Meiling no quería que me enterase?

-Dejaba ir a tu prima ilesa si... si Sakura le proporcionaba un heredero...

-¿Que cosa? ¿estás seguro?- dijo Li alarmándose-¿No se atreverá... a...

-No- dijo Eriol- parece que esos eran los planes desde un inicio: con un heredero de Xiao, este asegura las tierras del Norte.  si algo le pasa a Touya Kinomoto, la reina es Sakura... pero por matrimonio, Xiao es dueño de las tierras... pero no tocará a Sakura hasta después de la boda- mirando el rostro de Li- no sería legitimo... no sería legal... no sería...

-Puro y correcto- dijo Li- Xiao cree en lo verdadero, lo puro y lo correcto. por eso se casa con Sakura.  para tener las tierras del norte sin necesidad de guerra y sin Kinomoto en el medio como rey...

-Piensan matar a Touya Kinomoto después de la boda- dijo Nakuru sustentando lo dicho por Eriol- y teniendo un heredero y descendiente de Sakura, no necesitará viva por mucho tiempo, a la princesa...

-¿qué haremos?- preguntó Eriol dos minutos después de aquella revelación a Li. El silencio se había apropiado del lugar.

-¿Tukishiro sabe de todo esto?- preguntó Li refiriéndose a Yue- ¿dónde está?

-En mi casa.-dijo Eriol observándole.- aunque ... 

-¿aunque que?-preguntó Li.

-Se le ha ocurrido algo... también a tu prima, Li Meiling.... es un plan...algo descabellado pero... podría funcionar.

-Creo que las circunstancias ameritan que se considere el plan- dijo Nakuru observando a los jóvenes... además de que, el tiempo se agota.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Comentarios de la autora:   Crystal surge de la oscuridad y de las cenizas como ave fénix.... para subir este capitulo... aunque decidí dejarlo hasta aquí para no inquietarlos mas....ya no se preocupen... el final está cerca.... aunque si debo admitir que me dará pena darle final. U.u**

**Saludos a todos aquellos que se pusieron en contacto conmigo para desearme pronta recuperación. Agradezco los  mensajes por MSN, las tarjetas y los buenos deseos... pronto les traeré la continuación a este capitulo....**

**Ya saben la rutina...**

**A Sakura_journal@yahoo.com**

**PD: Apoyemos la lucha contra el plagio en internet....**


	19. CAPITULO 18: LA REBELION Y EL OTRO HERED...

**La Princesa del cerezo y el lobo rebelde**

**Por Crystal***

**Nota basado en los personajes de Sakura Card Captor...By Clamp**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Capitulo 18: " La Rebelión y el otro heredero".**

**_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_**

****

**_"Los planes de derrocar a Xiao estaban ya en marcha.  La vigilancia del ejercito negro en la propiedad de Hiraguizagua, no era desapercibida.  Lo que sorprendía a los habitantes y trabajadores del lugar es que, estaban activos, vigilando las 24 horas la propiedad pero, no ingresaban para cumplir su cometido.   Mientras Meiling y Yue se encontraban a salvo en la propiedad, Eriol Hiraguizagua se las ingenió para no ser percibida su salida de la propiedad por parte del Soldado del Norte para que no le siguiese y arriesgara su vida; como decía Eriol, Era mas útil, con vida, que asesinado por el ejercito negro.  Shaoran ya estaba percatado de los planes de Xiao con los Kinomoto.   Su sed de derrotar a Xiao sumaba otro interés: la muerte del Rey._**

****

**_Mientras Kaho y Touya eran prisioneros en los calabozos, junto a la comitiva armada que acompañó al rey Kinomoto al Sur, Yukito junto a Yamasaki y gracias a la idea de Eriol, realizaban los últimos ajustes a su plan para ingresar sin ser percibidos por la guardia en el castillo y salvar junto con Li a los hermanos Kinomoto._**

****

**_Los ayudantes de Xiao, les daban los últimos toques legales al acta matrimonial que Xiao y Sakura debían de firmar, una vez  contrajeran matrimonio, dándole poder absoluto a Xiao con su unión, de las tierras del Norte._**

****

**_Lo que nadie se imaginaba era el hecho de que alguien mas, influyente en la vida del rey estaba cerca.  A pesar de nunca mostrar su rostro y aparentando ser menos importante para así, pasar desapercibida._**

****

**_Pero pronto, estaría involucrada directamente con Sakura.  Mas de lo que ella pensaba y creía posible._**

****

**_Porque ella sería alguien de vital importancia, en los próximos días, a pesar de que Sakura, jamás percató su presencia en Palacio._**

****

**_Y Shaoran no la percibió como potencial enemigo o la tenía como solo una doncella.  No le prestaba importancia..._**

****

**_Mientras, Naoko, Chiharu y Rika, espiaban desde el interior del castillo de Xiao y mantenían cercanía y vigilancia la alcoba y a la princesa misma, Terada daba las ultimas instrucciones a la armada de 400 rebeldes para la toma de la casa de guardia del rey._**

****

**_Por otro lado, una comitiva estaba encargándose de repartir las ultimas instrucciones y planos de las diferentes e importantes ciudades del reino del Sur, para ser invadidas._**

****

**_El tiempo avanzaba y la hora cero se acercaba..._**

****

**_Ya no habría marcha atrás..._**

****

**_"Eriol después de su reunión con Li decidió hacerse cargo junto a Terada de la otra parte de los hombres, pero ya los que iban a entrar por sorpresa a palacio una vez Li estuviese dentro y la boda se viese impedida."_**

****

**_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_-***

En esos momentos un joven de pelo negro, mientras caminaba en la oscuridad que invadía en la frontera del bosque del Sur, pensaba en la joven dama de quien se había despedido y de quien se encontraba profundamente enamorado.  Recordaba en esos momentos su despedida y las instrucciones que dejó en la casa.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Flash Back *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_-¿Estás seguro que no quieres decirle a Yue de tu salida?- Preguntó una muy preocupada Tomoyo, cuando se encontraban ambos delante de una portezuela en los pisos correspondientes a las bodegas y sótanos de la residencia Hiraguizagua.   Esa portezuela, daba paso a un pasadizo secreto que conduciría a quien lo usase, al exterior de palacio y fuera de la vista y el alcance de los soldados negros que custodiaban la propiedad._

_Iluminados por unas antorchas que fueron encendidas por Eriol se miraban ambos a los ojos y Eriol dijo tocando su mejilla-tranquila.  Te dije que no tomaría parte pasiva en todo esto, sabíamos que este día vendría ¿No?_

_Eriol y ella, momentos antes se encontraban acompañados por Nakuru pero esta al ver la mirada que ambos jóvenes se dirigían, se disculpó, dejándoles a solas, para que hablasen y se despidieran._

_-Amo a Sakura- dijo Tomoyo- se que esto no era ahora- hablando de la revolución. – Se que fue idea de Li mover la fecha de la rebelión para salvarla del matrimonio con su alteza, pero- tomando su mano y entrelazándole con la que él pasaba por el rostro de ella- no quiero que te vayas..._

**_Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey  
Since the return from her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey_**

**_"Drops of Jupiter"_**

**_BY TRAIN_**

_-Volveré – dijo él- pero quedarás como la señora de la casa... tu estarás con todo de tu lado.- dijo mirándole- lo único que te pido es que si la revolución falla, te vayas con Shinji y Nakuru al este y se alojen en la casa Li. _

_-¿En la casa Li?  
  
_

_- En el este, están los familiares de Li.  En cierta forma, somos primos.  Ellos te llevaran al primer puerto y tomarás un barco de ellos.  Quiero que vayas al este, donde 10 días de navegación, verán una isla.  Pertenece casi en toda su extensión a los Hiraguizaguas.  Fue el refugio de mis antepasados durante el exilio proporcionado por los antepasados de Xiao durante la era de la conquista. Nakuru irá contigo.  De seguro Tukishiro si no se entera de los planes y salga de aquí, los acompañará.  No creo que te abandone._

**_Tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated_**

**_Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking at yourself out there_**

"Drops of Jupiter" 

**_BY TRAIN_**

****

_-No hables como si no te veré mas- dijo ella con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y no lo dejaba ir- no lo hagas... siento que no te veré mas..._

_-Solo digo que..._

_-Nakuru si quiere, puede irse- sollozando- pero escúchame: yo me quedaré y te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario.  No me iré sin ti..._

_-Preferiría que lo hicieras..._

_-¡no!- dijo ella abrazándole- no te dejaré a ti... ni a Sakura... _

**_Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey  
She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo  
Reminds me that there's time to grow, hey, hey_**

**_Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane  
Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land_**

Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back to the Milky Way  
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind  
Was it everything you wanted to find  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there

"Drops of Jupiter" 

**_BY TRAIN_**

_Eriol no había dicho nada, pero la noche anterior, tuvo una conversación con Nakuru a la cual le daba ordenes de guardar con ella el testamento de Hiraguizagua.  Aquí le daba potestad y como heredera de toda su fortuna a Tomoyo y a ella.  Como Administrador de sus tierras, colocaba a Shenji, sabiendo que este jamás abandonaría a las jóvenes y las protegería en caso de que algo le ocurriera.  Pero dijo a Nakuru que no le mencionase nada a la joven. _

_-Te amo tanto...- dijo Eriol correspondiéndole al abrazo._

_-Te quiero... prométeme que regresarás... – haciendo que el joven se separara un poco para que le mirase a los ojos. _

_-Lo prometo.- dijo Eriol.- volveré a tu lado..._

**_Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong  
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone conversation  
The best soy latte that you ever had . . . and me_**

**_Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back toward the Milky Way_**

**_"Drops of Jupiter"_**

**_BY TRAIN_**

****

_-Es hora- dijo Nakuru interrumpiendo a la pareja- Amo Eriol..._

_-Si- dijo Eriol separándose de la joven y dándole una ultima vista a los ojos de ella mientras eran iluminados por las antorchas- prometo que volveré..._

_-Confió en ti y te esperaré lo que se necesite ...._

_Respiró profundamente. Volteó su mirada y tomó el paquete que Nakuru tenía en sus manos y que se les ocurrió a Yue y a Meiling en un momento que ideaban un plan delante de Nakuru, buscando la manera de volver al castillo e ingresar en su interior para rescatar a Sakura, Touya y Kaho.  _

_Lo que no sabían ellos era que, Nakuru iba a decirle a Eriol lo que planearon y darle la alternativa como idea para que Li con eso, pudiese ingresar al castillo sin despertar sospechas.  y lo próximo que supo, estaba dentro del túnel, que lo llevaría a las afueras de la propiedad._

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Fin del Flash Back *-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Tomoyo...- mirando a las estrellas del cielo- Lamento no poder cumplirte esa promesa...

Y es que Eriol, sabe el riesgo de todo aquello y que probablemente, no sobreviviría como una parte de aquellos que sacrificarían su vida por derrocar a Xiao.   No era seguro el éxito tampoco y mucho menos que funcionaría.  Pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo; todo por el amor que tocó a su corazón.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

El rumor se esparció como pólvora- decía Chang arrodillado delante de Xiao.- lo supe por el comerciante de plata que está en la plaza.  Pensé que debía saberlo....

Habían consejeros presentes, una mujer de pie en una esquina, con un jarro de vino en una mesa a su lado y además de varias frutas y postres.   Todos escuchaban el relato que Chang le daba a Xiao en esos momentos y con lujo de detalles.

-¿Y me dices que pasó en una taberna?- preguntaba Xiao.

-Así parece.- dijo Chang- según me informaron... estaban apostando y hubo una especie de discusión... varios testigos dicen que fue por la espalda...

-¿Lo asesinaron por la espalda?- dijo Xiao poniéndose de pie pero no preocupado; mas bien aliviado y con una sutil sonrisa de victoria en su rostro.

-Así es majestad- dijo Chang- nadie lo niega: Shaoran Li está muerto...

-¿Vistes acaso su cadáver?- preguntó la mujer interviniendo y no preocupándose de que el rey estuviese allí.  Por lo que parecía, la mujer poseía la entera confianza de Xiao para expresarse de esa forma.

-No lo vi- dijo Chang- pero si quiere, podemos confirmar- mirando a Xiao.

-Creo que no será necesario- dijo Xiao mirándole- así que, Shaoran Li está muerto...- caminando a pasos cortos por el gran salón del trono.- no como lo deseaba- mirando a sus consejeros- ¿quién soy yo para desacatar los designios del destino?

Uno de los consejeros intervino diciendo- Majestad, ahora no habrá nadie ... bueno, ahora falta Lobo...

-¡¡Lobo!!- dijo Xiao- la otra espina en mi costado... suerte para mi, que este Lobo no es la causa del aislamiento mío y de su alteza. –hablando de Sakura- retírense todos, excepto tu- señalando a la mujer.

Todos se retiraron del lugar excepto ella.  Él la miraba como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacía.- ¿se le ofrece algo alteza?

-Todo este tiempo estuviste en alguna parte- dijo Xiao mirándole- ¿Se puede saber donde?

-Necesito ser invisible para hacer mi trabajo- dijo la mujer observándole.  Tenía alrededor de 40 años.-  Sabe que estoy a su servicio alteza...

Sonriéndole dijo- lo se... fuiste mi madre cuando la mía se volvió loca y se suicidó – dijo Xiao.—en esos tiempos, tendría yo seis o siete años... te volviste mi madre.. y me enseñaste todo aquello que se...

-Con la muerte de su hermano- dijo la mujer – el mayor murió... tendría el siete años...

-Era un débil y un tonto sentimental- dijo Xiao de manera cortante- no merecía ser el rey....

-¿Y usted si?- preguntó ella mirándole.

-Me conoces, querida Kenya...- dijo Xiao sonriéndole y aferrándose como un cachorro a su madre- era un débil... para tener seis años, nadie lo presentía venir...

-Excepto yo...- dijo Kenya.

-Excepto tu- dijo Xiao.

***-*-*-*-*-* -* A la mañana siguiente *-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

- Está precioso- decía una mujer de algunos 65 o 70 años, mientras tomaba las ultimas medidas y hacía los últimos ajustes a un vestido que en esos momentos una no muy entusiasmada princesa, se probaba ante los inminentes planes de matrimonio.- Es la mas hermosa que hemos tenido en mucho tiempo...

En esos momentos, Naoko era quien ayudaba a la costurera mientras cosía el borde de aquel majestuoso vestido de tono blanco marfil y que estaba decorado con hilos de oro. 

Se veía que era una mujer bastante amable y una maestra en el talento de coser. Y además por lo que Xiao le había dicho a la princesa Sakura, era también parte del equipo de sastres y costureros personales del rey y posiblemente de todas las familias de los consejeros y demás miembros con poder político, social y monetario del reino.

El vestido era digno de cualquier princesa y mas aun, de una reina. Era un vestido hermoso en tono marfil que en su corpiño, estaba decorado en hilos de oro y se ajustaba al cuerpo de la joven con gracia y estilizado.  Los hilos que tenía en el corpiño, daban un diseño de asimetría y daba forma a diseños de flores y hojas pero sin caer en lo exagerado.  Su terminación en las muñecas de la joven, era en listones dorados que ajustaban las mangas ahí quedándole holgado en los brazos .  La falda era bastante amplia, dando paso a distintas capas de tejido para terminar  rozando con elegancia en el suelo.  A pesar de no verse pues la princesa Sakura, estaba subida en un butacón para que la costurera terminase de hacerle los ajustes.

La terminación en la parte superior, era acordada para que un suave y sutil velo estuviese acomodado a la corona que utilizaría durante la ceremonia. Mas tarde, durante la coronación para ser la reina, la corona sería reemplazada por la misma que usase la madre de Xiao durante su propia coronación, 34 años antes de este momento. 

-Para ser una futura reina no se ve muy feliz- dijo la anciana que le daba los ajustes al magnifico traje.

Naoko no pronunció palabra.  Se quedaba observando el rostro de Sakura por el reflejo que estaba en el espejo.  Por respeto, no podía mirarle a los ojos.  Debía de hacerlo, a pesar que la princesa no se llevaba de aquellas formalidades.  Pero en esos momentos y dadas las circunstancias que se daban con todo lo que allí pasaba, tenían que tener cuidado para evitarse dirigirse con confianza.  No importando la dulce apariencia de la costurera, nada podía decirles que era de fiar.  Y en esos momentos, Sakura se sentía bastante sola y deprimida al no saber nada de su hermano.  Solo tenía la compañía de aquellas chicas que arriesgaban su vida sirviendo como espías infiltrados en palacio.

Y no permitiría que por su culpa, fuesen descubiertas.

-¿Su majestad?- dijo la anciana- ¿Qué opina?

En esos momentos, Naoko ayudaba y le miró a Sakura.  Esta se observaba a si misma delante del espejo.

-Está... hermoso- fingiendo una sonrisa que se veía forzada.  Pasó su mano derecha por los detalles dorados del corpiño de aquel magnifico vestido.

- La situación lo amerita- dijo la anciana. – la ultima vez que vestí a una futura reina, fue 34 años atrás- dijo mirando el reflejo de la princesa- la madre de Xiao...

-¿Usted? ¿En serio?-preguntó Sakura ahora observando con curiosidad a la anciana.

-he sido la costurera de esta familia desde hace 43 años- dijo la anciana- vi ir al altar al padre de Xiao y a su reina... ahora, visto a la futura reina...- sonriendo sutilmente- aunque no es secreto que este rey es un asesino- dijo con indiferencia ante las miradas atónitas de Sakura y Naoko.

-¿No tiene miedo que la delatemos?-preguntó Naoko.

-He vivido mas de lo que pensaba...- dijo la anciana- lo que digan o dejen de decir, me tiene sin cuidado...

-¿Cómo puede decirlo con tal tranquilidad?- preguntó Sakura atónita- pueden escucharle ¿Qué sería de usted o de su familia entonces?

-No sientas eso, niña- dijo la anciana sin preocuparse con quien era que hablaba- cuando vivía el padre de Xiao era tan cruel y vil como su hijo lo es ahora- dijo sin importarle- durante el reinado de su padre, mi esposo murió durante una especie de revuelta que hubo en el oeste- dijo la anciana- nunca me refirió nada... siempre ha sido de mala sangre, como su padre... 

-Lo siento mucho- dijo Sakura sintiendo pena por la anciana.

-No lo sientas- dijo la anciana- mi esposo sirvió fielmente pero no creía en su manera de ver las cosas... en todos estos años, siempre he visto todo esto con melancolía y rogando para que esto termine...

-Muchas cosas se dicen- dijo Naoko interviniendo- me pregunto cuales serán ciertas...

-Muchas de las que se escuchan.- dijo la anciana- y otras que no se saben;  pero en la única en todo esto de quién no confió, es en Kenya...

-¿La jefa de sirvientes?- se preguntó Sakura- la conocí cuando todo esto cambió- hablando del aprisionamiento de su hermano, la huida de Meiling y de Yue.- Solo en ese momento, se presentó.

-Claro que lo harían de esa manera- dijo la anciana- una de las cosas que tienes que aprender es que, tanto Kenya como Xiao, son los mismos demonios... salidos de la misma sangre... son seres malvados y diabólicos... como su padre...

-¿Cómo su padre?- preguntó Naoko- ¿Acaso me dice que Xiao y Kenya...?- bajando el tono de su voz.

La anciana asintió- Pero ella es una común... una plebeya... resultado de un romance entre la madre de Kenya y el padre de Xiao.  – cerrando sus ojos para llamar a los recuerdos- pero mas que todo es que esta familia está llena de desgracias: cuando Xiao tenía seis años, su hermano mayor sufrió una muerte misteriosa y con el sufrimiento, la reina falleció en esos tiempos; a pocos meses de la muerte del hermano de Xiao.- mirando a Sakura- conocí a aquel niño. Era bueno, honrado, digno de la corona.   En esos momentos Kenya contaba con poca edad pero a la muerte de la reina, se convirtió en la madre adoptiva de Xiao. 

-¿Acaso Xiao lo sabe?-preguntaba Sakura sorprendida ante lo dicho por la mujer. Naoko estaba sorprendida.

-No- dijo negando con la cabeza- no sabe que es su media hermana... no creo que lo sepa.  Nadie notaría el parecido ¿El siendo rubio y ella de cabellos negros? – dijo la anciana- nadie lo sabe... nadie de la nueva guardia y mucho menos los consejeros...

-¿Cómo lo sabe usted?-preguntó Sakura.

-Mi madre.- dijo la anciana- era la partera... vio nacer a la chica y sabía muy bien quien era su padre; después nacieron los príncipes... sabía que Kenya, no podía ser reina o mucho menos princesa.  Este ha sido el secreto mejor guardado.

-Esta familia está podrida- dijo Naoko.

-mas que todo: es cuestión de poder.... por eso es la revolución.  

-¿Nadie mas sabe de todo esto? – preguntó Sakura- de los secretos de Xiao.

Negaba con la cabeza la anciana mientras decía- ¿Te imaginas si los consejeros se enterasen? Sería todo un escándalo... y Kenya sabe que, si Xiao se entera, la mandará a matar...

-¿dónde estuvo ella escondida todo este tiempo? –preguntó Sakura.

-Quien sabe- dijo la anciana- Kenya sale cuando presiente que la situación peligra... surgió meses antes de la muerte del hermano mayor se Xiao... luego con la muerte de la Reina... no la había visto en los pasillos, hasta que fui llamada para confeccionar el vestido de la futura reina- observando a Sakura.

-¿No creerán que- dijo Naoko- no parece esto sospechoso...

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó la anciana.

-Ella surge meses antes de la muerte del primer príncipe...- dijo analizando todo lo dicho- ¿No será que...

-No se- dijo la anciana presintiendo lo que Naoko iba a decir.- eso, no lo se confirmar... lo que si se es que Kenya, no es una chica común... 

-¿Acaso Li sabe todo esto?- preguntó Sakura- ¿O Lobo de todas maneras?-sin cuidarse de mencionar el nombre de Li delante de la anciana.

-¿De lo del primer príncipe?-preguntó Naoko- eso ya no importa; lleva muerto demasiado tiempo; en otro caso, los que sobrevivimos a todo esto, estábamos unos pequeños y los pocos adultos, solo lo verían como un incidente aleatorio.

-Pero no imposible- dijo Sakura mirándole- solo se preocupan por el rey que hay ahora.. pero no saben que matando a Xiao (sin llegan a hacerlo durante la revolución) quedará otra heredera al trono.  Tampoco saben que probablemente Xiao fue el responsable de la muerte de su hermano...

Naoko guardó silencio y miró a Sakura, luego a la anciana.

-No hay que mirar el pasado- dijo la anciana resignándose- nadie derrotará a Xiao. Ni lobo ni nadie. La familia de Xiao ha estado en trono por siglos ya... y conquistando de poco a poco todos los territorios.  Esta famosa revolución fallará.

-Quisiera estar a solas- dijo ella mirando a ambas mujeres.

Obedeciendo, ambas se retiraron de la habitación y Sakura se miró nuevamente en el espejo. Viendo el vestido sobre ella, los detalles de los hilos dorados utilizados en su diseño, brillaban por la luz que invadía aquella habitación a través de los ventanales.

-Hermano...- dijo ella con su voz entrecortada- ¡¡Como quisiera salvarte la vida!!

Y es que, en esos momentos, no importaba si se casaba con Xiao, le daba su heredero y firmaba aquel acuerdo.   Xiao quería a Touya Kinomoto muerto.  El era el único eslabón que le impedía a Sakura conectarse directamente con el trono del Norte.  Y para Xiao, eran ambos hermanos.  Pensaba que si Kenya era media hermana del rey y tan malvada como decía la anciana, era capaz de todo. Si pudo matar a su propio medio hermano ¿Qué le impide no asesinarla a ella?

-Pero...- analizando los últimos acontecimientos- debo buscar una manera de hacerlo.... simplemente, me niego dejarte morir...

En esos momentos, tocaron a la puerta y pronto una doncella apareció por ella.  Era una mujer que no pasaba de los cuarenta pero esta, a diferencia de las que había tenido anteriormente, era fiel a Xiao y a todos los consejeros.  Por algo había ganado su estatus de jefa de las doncellas y pajes del castillo.  Xiao tenía su entera confianza.

Sakura al enterarse de esto lo dicho por la anciana momentos antes,  no le tenía para nada confianza y es que en realidad, su apariencia y frialdad que reflejaba en sus ojos negros, era para no tenerla.  Desde un principio dudaba de aquella mujer.  Ahora todo era claro para ella.

-Princesa- dijo la mujer vestida de negro haciendo una reverencia ante la joven- su majestad la invita a cenar con él- mirándole – y para ello, tenemos que cambiarle de ropa...

-Si, gracias- dijo Sakura- dígale a Chiharu y a Rika que vengan a mi alcoba...

-¿Para que, si se puede saber? Son solo dos limpia pisos.- dijo con voz decidida- su majestad, ha ordenado que a excepción de la costurera, la ayudante y yo, nadie mas puede acercarse, ni ingresar a su habitación....

-¿Acaso piensa aislarme de todo el mundo?- preguntaba Sakura indignada ante lo dicho por esa mujer.

-Usted se ha traído esto es sus hombros- dijo Kenya, de manera reprochadora y olvidándose de quien era Sakura.-usted se lo ha buscado...

-¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirme la palabra de esa manera?

-¿Cómo se atreve usted en pensar que un mero soldado es mejor que su majestad?- sorprendiendo con esto a Sakura- ¿Cree que no me daba cuenta? Los rumores se esparcen... además yo siempre estoy donde menos piensan... en los jardines por ejemplo, en la noche del baile de compromiso- sorprendiendo con esto a Sakura mientras sus ojos se expandían ante la impresión de lo revelado por la mujer.- si, vi su acercamiento con aquel soldado... vi el atrevimiento de aquel vil sirviente y mal agradecido de Li Shaoran con usted... pero eso demuestra que es usted una cualquiera... solo eso, que se conforma con un soldado en lugar del rey.   Sin embargo- exhalando- le asignó la tarea de buscar a Lobo... (otro traidor)  pero no lo mató aquí.... lo mandó a matar con Chang y los demás soldados... desde entonces no han sabido de él... nadie ha sabido de el... 

Sakura tenía las manos en su forma de puños y reservándose cualquier comentario hiriente, pero la mujer no se conformaba con todo lo dicho anteriormente, sino que le agregaba mas cosas.

-Todo este tiempo, ha sido una mal agradecida- dijo ella mirándole con repudio- le ofrecen la oportunidad de no solo ser la reina... de ser toda una emperatriz y no acepta su destino...

-Mi destino no es con Xiao- dijo Sakura mirándole- no es con él...

-¿Y con quien? ¿Con Shaoran Li?- riéndose ante la idea- para nada... ¿O acaso me dirá que lo ama? ¿Ama usted a Shaoran Li?

-¿Acaso sabe usted el significado de esta palabra? ¿Del amor?

Sonriendo sutilmente dijo- ¿Y me dirás que tu, con 17 años has descubierto el amor? Solo tienes poco tiempo aquí... ¿cómo puedes decir que amas a Shaoran Li?- arrastrando con el tono de  voz el nombre del joven.

-No lo sabes...

-¿Cómo puedes estar enamorada de un mero soldado al que conoce por solo días?-mirándole- además ¿Lo ha vuelto a ver después de su salida de palacio? ¿Qué te hace pensar que no tenga un nuevo amor y tu solo seas parte de un juego? El esta comprometido con Meiling... ¿Acaso no sabes ese detalle?  
  


-entre Meiling y él, no hay nada.- dijo ella con seguridad- Dile a Xiao que lo acompañaré a cenar...

- Muy bien- dijo ella retirándose- pero déjame decirte algo...- volteando a mirarla- Shaoran Li si está muerto...

-¿Qué?- dijo ella incrédula y observándole- ¿Eso es lo ultimo que Xiao pudo inventarse?

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?-preguntó ella- se supo anoche; yo estaba presente cuando Chang le daba el informe- sin mirarle y con la vista a la puerta dijo.- Resígnate a tu destino... te casarás con Xiao y nadie intervendrá... Li está muerto para salvarte...- dirigiéndole una rápida mirada a su rostro. Y sonriendo dijo- Es el destino; El está muerto y tu serás reina... 

-No... es cierto—dijo ella mirándole.- no es cierto ¡¡¡Esto es una clase de trampa para que de el "si" sin discutirlo!! ¿Cierto?

-Piensa lo que quieras-. Dijo Kenya. – al fin y al cabo, está muerto...

-¿Cómo....- comenzó a decir Sakura, pero con su voz entrecortada por las ganas de llorar- ¿Cuándo...

-Por lo que parece, fue en una taberna... hay testigos- sin mirarle a la cara- vístase... la cena es a la puesta de sol... vendrán a recogerla.- saliendo de la habitación y cerrándola desde afuera con llave.

Sakura se quedó sin aire. Comenzó a respirar con dificultad y pronto comenzó a llorar inconsolablemente.

-No puedo creerlo- decía ella entre sus sollozos- él no está muerto... ¡¡¡ME opongo a creerlo!!

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Majestad- dijo una chica de trenzas dirigiéndose a Touya que estaba en el calabozo.  Lo identificó por la descripción que tuvieron de los soldados que resguardan la puerta a los calabozos. Por suerte, Rika los distraía mientras Chiharu estaba buscando a Touya- ¿Es usted no?

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Touya.  Kaho en esos momentos, despertaba.

-¿Eres una de las del campamento?- dijo mirándole- ¿Eres la que apareció con Yamasaki en el este?

-Si mi Señora- dijo Chiharu mirándoles-¿Ambos están bien?

-¿Quién es Yamasaki?-preguntó Kinomoto observando ambas mujeres.

-El segundo al mando de los rebeldes- dijo Chiharu observándole.- La princesa Sakura, junto a Meiling lo liberaron... también ayudó Yue Tukishiro...

-¡¡Yue!!- dijo Touya- ¿Dónde está? ¿Acaso no ha encontrado mi desaparición extraña?

-¿Acaso no lo sabe?- preguntó Chiharu- Tukishiro ya no está en palacio...

-¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Según escuché, hizo un trato con Xiao y la Princesa, Su hermana... para salvarle la vida a Meiling... nadie ha sabido nada de él y no se ha presentado en el campamento de los rebeldes, como su hermano,  el que se hace llamar Yukito...

-Tal vez está escondido... o su vida peligra.- analizándolo todo- quien sabe.  Pero no se quedará tranquilo- y llegándole una idea a la cabeza, preguntó- Un momento ¿Quién cuida a mi hermana? ¿Dónde está Sakura?

-Tranquilo majestad- dijo Chiharu- solo está aislada en sus aposentos... hasta el día de la boda.  Pero nos tomamos turnos para vigilar su habitación sin que nadie se de cuenta...

-¿Tomamos?-preguntó Kaho observando a la joven.

-Si; Naoko y Rika. Nos ayudamos...- y bajando el tono de su voz- la rebelión será el día de la boda...

-Pero eso es ¡¡¡En dos días!!- dijo Kinomoto calculando.

-Tranquilo alteza- dijo Chiharu- si todo sale como es... Li impedirá la boda... Lobo sabe muchas cosas...

-¿Li?¿Lobo? ¿Acaso están en esto juntos?- preguntó Kinomoto.- ¿Qué tienen que ver uno con otro?

Kaho tomó el rostro de Touya entre sus manos y los ojos del joven se dilataron ella acercó su rostro al de él y desviando sus labios a la derecha dijo cerca de su oído—Lobo y Li son la misma persona luchando por un mismo ideal... 

Touya miró nuevamente los ojos de la joven y dijo-¿La misma persona?

-Ahora tiene dos propósitos: Salvar a la princesa Sakura y liberar a este reino de la opresión de Xiao ....pero mas que todo, es un hombre valiente... y ama a tu hermana...

-¿Qué dices? ¿ama a Sakura?- comenzando a reírse- si como no... ¿Sakura? ¿Una princesa y un soldado juntos?

-No es para risa- dijo Chiharu mirándole- ¿De que se ríe?- preguntándole a Kaho.

-Parece que no puede admitir o creer que su hermana ame  a un soldado...- aquí la risa de detuvo y frunciendo su rostro.

-¿Que dices? Acaba de decir que Lobo o Li o como sea, ama a mi hermana ¿Por qué dices que Sakura es quien lo ama?

-Es recíproco- dijo Chiharu – desde el primer día, sentían atracción uno por el otro...

-no....- dijo Touya en negativa- ¡¡No!!- alzando el tono de su voz.

-Baje la voz, alteza- dijo Chiharu asustándose- nos descubrirán....

-¿Desde cuando se viene dando esto?

-Touya- dijo Kaho- hay cosas mas importantes ¿¿¿o acaso no te das cuenta que estamos en los calabozos??

-Respóndeme Kaho- dijo Touya- porque según me doy cuenta, estás mas enterada que yo. ¿Desde cuando?

-Desde que Sakura fue secuestrada por Lobo- dijo Kaho- Yamasaki fue al este a buscar a alguien – haciendo memoria- al padre de esta joven- señalando a Chiharu- me comentó de la explosiva química entre una doncella (En esos momentos se sabía que Tomoyo era Sakura o habían intercambiado identidades).  Percibí que Li no era del que le prestaba demasiada atención a las mujeres, excepto a ella...

-Todo este tiempo...- dijo Touya teniendo colera repentina- cuidando, siendo guardaespaldas de Sakura...- analizando todo el tiempo y su cabeza dando vueltas y dándoles ciertas ideas...

-Será mejor que me vaya – dijo Chiharu- cuando la lucha empiece en dos días, vendré por ustedes y por  los soldados...

-Está bien- dijo Kaho pues Touya estaba demasiado ocupado imaginándose "Aplastar" a aquel sujeto por acercarse a su hermanita.

Kaho observó a la chica perderse en la oscuridad de aquel lugar. Luego observó a Touya y este aun pensaba en torturar al sujeto que se pasó por aquel guardaespaldas de su hermana.

-Lo voy a matar- dijo Touya que podía sentirse su ira en su aura.

-No lo matarás- dijo Kaho tranquilamente.

-Si lo haré—dijo Kinomoto.

-No. No lo harás...

-¿Cómo te qeudas tan tranquila?-. preguntaba Kinomoto.

-¿Acaso se te ha olvidado donde es que estamos?- señalando a todos lados pero con su voz calmada- por si no te has dado cuenta, estamos en prisión.  Cosas mas importantes pasan para que te preocupes por matar a Li Shaoran porque solo está ena...- en ese momento, Kinomoto cubrió sus labios.

-no digas eso- dijo Touya mirándole- no pude impedir todo este asunto del matrimonio con Xiao ... y lo quería impedir.. lo hemos hablado.- observando a la joven- lo sabes... ¿Y ahora tengo que preocuparme porque ese chiquillo le gusta mi hermana? ¿qué está enamorado de ella?

-¿Qué te dice que ella no lo está?

-Mi hermana no puede quererle...- dijo Kinomoto totalmente confiado y cruzándose de hombros.  Kaho exhaló profundamente, y dio la impresión que ella sabía algo que el rey del Norte, no.- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora que?

-No has visto a ellos juntos como se debe... – dijo Kaho- ¿Acaso no los viste la noche del baile?

-Solo bailó con ella.- dijo Kinomoto.

Mirándole con ceja alzada y con una gota en la cabeza, Kaho volvió a sentarse en el húmedo y frío piso del calabozo- eres el mismo cabeza dura de todos esos años...pero lo verás... ya lo verás...

Touya Kinomoto se quedó en silencio y observaba los barrotes del lugar.   Exhaló profundamente y pensaba en tiempos pasados cuando su hermana tenía siete años y corría delante de las niñeras de palacio mientras jugaba en los jardines.

Y es que, Sakura Kinomoto, no era una niña ya.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Tres personas aparentemente una mujer y dos hombres, ingresaban a una posada que había en la plaza central a pocos metros de la muralla del palacio.  Cuando ingresaron llamaron la atención.  Acercándose a una mesa ocupada por un anciano quien bebía el contenido de un vaso.   Dos de ellos tomaron asiento mientras un tercero se quedaba de pie observando a todos los demás que se encontraban en el interior de aquel lugar.

-Buen disfraz- dijo el anciano sonriéndole- ¿En dos días?—dirigiéndose al de la izquierda de la mesa.

-Hasta ahora- dijo - ¿cómo va todo?

-Li Shaoran, está muerto.- dijo el anciano tomando un sorbo de su bebida delante de él- Varias personas lo vieron morir...

-¿Alguna noticia de palacio?- preguntó Yamasaki.

-No.  Nadie las ha visto... parece que la seguridad se ha incrementado- dijo mirándole y adivinando su pensamiento dijo- ella está bien.  Las tres lo están.  Son chicas fuertes...

-no se como me convencieron para dejarla hacer esto...- dijo Yamasaki- dice una leyenda acerca de las mujeres guerreras que mataban a los hombres... ¿creen que las chicas sean su reencarnación?

Dos gotas se posaron en la frente de los otros dos ocupantes de la mesa.  }

-¿Saben algo de la princesa?- preguntó el que estaba de pie.

-No.- dijo el anciano- pero conociendo a las chicas, habrán hecho contacto con ella.

-Si no la tienen aislada- dijo el que estaba de pie.

La aparente mujer dijo- ¿y del rey Touya? ¿qué se sabe?

-Por lo que se rumora, él y Kaho Mitzuki, aun continúan en la prisión... se trama que la ejecución o el "misterioso accidente" será después de la boda...-tomando otro trago- por lo que parece, el rey Xiao quiere el Norte, no importándole el costo o quien mate...

-he oído algo parecido...- en ese momento una muchacha entra a la taberna atrayendo las miradas de los que allí se encontraban.  En esos momentos, llevaba una capa puesta que le cubría la cabeza.

-he salido por unos instantes y he tenido suerte- dijo Rika mirando a los ocupantes de la mesa, una vez se acercó a ella.

-¿que nos tienes?

-no mucho: El rey del Norte está con vida.  Chiharu ha hablado con él y con Kaho Mitzuki... Se rumora que Yue Tukishiro está muerto... la princesa Sakura está muy triste con esta noticia...

-¿Muerto?- dijo el que estaba de pie.

-así es...-dijo la joven observando al hombre- la boda sigue en marcha.  No he visto a Naoko... según supe, la costurera de palacio la tiene trabajando todo el día para tener los trajes listos.

-¿Cuándo te enteraste de lo de Yue?

-Supuestamente, salió con Meiling de palacio en un trato hecho entre Xiao y Sakura para salvarle la vida a ella; pero nunca fue al campamento...- mirando a los jóvenes y al anciano- ¿Acaso saben algo?

-Yue está vivo- dijo Yamasaki- dile a su alteza que no se preocupe... que está vivo y a salvo...

-Que alivio- dijo ella mirándoles- ¿y los demás?

-¿Los demás o Terada?-preguntó Yamasaki mirándole.

-Cállate niño...

-Ah eso es cierto.  Soy un niño.  A ti te atrae un sacerdote...- cruzándose de brazos.

-¡¡Que te calles te digo!!- dijo mientras lo ahorcaba y tomaba  una tonalidad azul.-Chiharu no me perdonará pero eres un curioso entrometido ¡¡¡mereces morir!!!

-Tranquila- fue detenida por la "mujer"- necesitamos con vida a Yamasaki para el ataque... lo matarás luego...ahora, regresa a palacio... y cuidado.

-Si- dijo ella poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta la salida.

-Entonces- dijo el anciano - ¿Tienen donde quedarse en el pueblo? Pueden quedarse en mi casa. Después de todo, la boda es en dos días...

-Aun no tenemos la hora- dijo Yamasaki.

-la conseguiremos- dijo el joven de pie- y detendremos todo esto...

una hora después, se pusieron en marcha a la casa del anciano mientras los movimientos de soldados eran mas notables en la plaza de aquel lugar.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-¿Para que querías hablarme?- decía Chang a Kenya mientras estaban en el salón de armaduras del palacio.-¿Qué quieres?

-Se que lamentas la muerte de Li- dijo Kenya mirándole-lo odiabas ¿No?

-No lo odiaba- dijo Chang.

-¿Pero no lamentaste acaso su muerte?- dándole la espalda y alejándose de él.

-Claro que si- dijo Chang- tenía mucho tiempo conociéndole pero cuando se trata de la sobre vivencia y el poder, tienes que elegir tus lados... en que lado estas...

-Si, claro-dijo Kenya- ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

-¿de que clase?

-matar a Sakura.. Kinomoto...

-¿Qué? ¿A la princesa? ¿por qué?

-Mis razones no son de tu incumbencia- dijo ella mirándole con rencor y desviando nuevamente sus ojos del rostro del hombre- ¿lo harás?

-el Rey tiene planes con ella...- dijo Chang.- eso se sabe...

-Si- dijo Kenya.-  lo mismo dijo Cheng ... hace unas horas...

-¿vio a Cheng?

-Claro que si- dio Kenya- necesitaba que me dijera porque el rey debe de casarse con ella... aun no comprendía muy bien... y le daba los últimos toques al contrato matrimonial...

-¿Qué dice?

-Decía- dijo ella mirándole con apatía- ya no puede decir nada....- los ojos de ella estaban fijos sin respuestas.- Antes de que su cuello fuese cortado...

-¿Está muerto?- preguntó Chang.

Ella se acercó y dijo - ¿Puedes o no..- hasta llegar a donde él y se aferró de él por el cuello, cruzando su brazo alrededor de el y diciéndolo sutilmente en el oído del nuevo jefe de la guardia.- Matarla o no?

-Solo obedezco a mi rey...- dijo él, en la misma forma. En ese momento un objeto filoso atraviesa su torso y el siente como el aire sale de él, así como su vida.  Observa el rostro de Kenya y la mirada fría y endiablada que la joven le dirigía.

-Repuesta errónea- dijo al verle caer mientras se alejaba del joven.- suerte para mi, tengo de mi lado a algunos soldados que me son fieles... 

-Alguien se preguntará porque estoy muerto...- dijo con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

-En una revancha con algún soldado...-dijo ella con daga en mano y esta manchada en sangre al igual que la mano de ella... en ese momento, dos soldados negros salen de las sombras.- Son mis primos...- dijo ella sonriéndole a Chang que estaba en el suelo, a punto de morir y agregó- saquen el cuerpo de aquí y arrójenlo en la plaza; pero que hayan indicativos, que fueron los rebeldes...- en ese momento Chang muere.- quiero a todos persiguiendo a los rebeldes... ya yo buscaré la manera de matar a Sakura Kinomoto...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Se ve preciosa hoy, alteza- dijo Xiao cuando Sakura se encontraba cenando con él en el salón del comedor. –pero no me gusta el vestuario que lleva.  Es deprimente. Pero debo de admitir que el color favorece y resaltan sus ojos.

No era para menos.  Sakura a pesar de estar vistiendo en gris y negro, se veía adorable y bastante madura.

Agregó Xiao, ante el silencio-espero que estos nuevos arreglos no sean de su desagrado...-tomando de su copa de vino.

-me tiene como prisionera... ¿O acaso no le llama a eso desagrado?- dijo ella desafiadoramente.

-La vida de su hermano depende de mi... o de usted- mirándole- debe de comportarse como lo que es...

-¿Cómo lo que soy? ¿Qué soy?

-Una princesa.- agregó él- ¿A que se debe el vestuario en negro?

-Estoy de duelo-dijo ella mirándole. 

-¿por qué? Nadie importante en su vida ha muerto... aun...

-¿Cómo se atreve?- dijo ella alterándose.  Pero pensó en su hermano y agregó- disculpe- calmándose- no me siento bien...

-Ya no hay nadie entre nosotros... y podría dejarte gobernar...- dijo el bajando la voz.  Ella le miró sorprendida- no soy un tipo tan malo... solo que me dijeron que la rectitud es lo mejor y ser rey es ser el mejor... ¿Comprendes, no?

-No me hagas prometer que llegaré a quererte....- dijo Sakura y pensó- _él está muerto... no volverá a ti... pero tienes que ayudar a tu hermano; al pueblo, al Norte.  Ahora sin Shaoran... ¿Qué será de la revolución?_

Xiao la observó detenidamente mientras ella observaba la vela que estaba en una repisa. La llama de ella se movía con el viento que soplaba del pasillo cuya puerta se encontraba abierta para que la brisa circulara.

-Es muy hermosa- dijo Xiao atrayéndola nuevamente de sus pensamientos- no me haga sentirme como si la aprisionara... no me obligue a tenerla encerrada y adáptese y acepte todo lo que le ofrezco...

-¿Qué pasará con mi hermano?- preguntó Sakura.

-¿Su hermano?- dijo Xiao y guardando silencio unos momentos, dijo- Lo dejaré ir... pero si él renuncia al trono.- dijo Xiao mirando a Sakura- le daré esa oportunidad.  Que abdique al trono, usted lo toma y el se marcha al exilio... ni en el norte, ni en el sur... se va de nuestras vidas, y estará a salvo...

Quienes observaban desde los extremos eran testigos de todo aquello. Sakura lo pensó dos minutos y dijo- Lo convenceré.- mirándole a los ojos- déjeme verle...

-La prisión no es lugar para usted...

-Tampoco para un rey...- dijo ella mirándole.  

Sonriéndole sutilmente crispó sus dedos y un soldado que estaba en la esquina se acercó y él dijo- ¿Dónde está Chang?- sin dejar de mirar a Sakura.

-No está aquí, alteza- dijo el soldado.

-Bien- dijo Xiao. – ve tu mismo y trae a Touya Kinomoto aquí... su hermana desea hablar con él.

Ante la orden del rey, el joven soldado se retiró dejando a Sakura y Xiao nuevamente a solas.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta el otro extremo de la mesa donde ella estaba.  

-¿Ves? Hago lo que tu quieres, querida Sakura- besándole sus labios.  Ella cerró sus ojos, no por instinto o atracción,  como era con Li. Era de resignación a su destino.

Xiao se retiró y Sakura se puso de pie. Mientras los pajes tomaban toda la comida de la mesa, ella caminaba de lado y lado delante de la enorme chimenea de metro y medio de longitud la cual estaba encendida y parte de su fuego, ayudado por los candelabros iluminaban la habitación.

Minutos después la puerta se abrió ingresando por ella Touya Kinomoto.

Sakura estaba inmóvil observando a su hermano mientras este estudiaba el lugar donde le habían llevado.

-¿Sakura?- preguntó Touya al ver a la joven que conocía pero que en esos momentos, a como en días anteriores, su  rostro no tenía una sonrisa; mas bien estaba, seria mientras por primera vez en años, le veía vestir de negro.  

Y es que, solo cuando su padre murió, fue la primera vez que vistió de negro por un año.

-Hermano- dijo Sakura con sus ojos en lagrimas y aferrándose al cuerpo del alto rey mientras este besaba la cabeza de la joven y le abrazaba.

-Que bueno que estás bien...- dijo Kinomoto.- ¿no te ha lastimado, cierto?

-Hermano-dijo Sakura.  Fue entonces cuando Touya se percató que algo mas, pasaba.

-Sakura ¿Qué pasa?- separándose de ella para mirarle aquellos ojos esmeralda heredados de su madre.- ¿Qué te ocurre? Es la primera vez que te veo llorar...

-Hermano- solo decía ella.

-¿Por qué vistes de negro?- dijo Touya teniendo un mal presentimiento- ¿Acaso Tomoyo...

-No- dijo Sakura adelantándose- Tomoyo está bien...

Limpiando sus lagrimas dijo- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Es Xiao.- dijo Sakura- me ha ofrecido algo... estoy por aceptar pero tu eres quien tiene que aceptar...

-¿De que se trata?

Sakura guió a su hermano para que se sentara. Le dijo toda la conversación que tuvo con Xiao antes de que mandara a llamar a Kinomoto.  Tenía que renunciar al trono y dejar a Sakura en él.  Solo así salvaría su vida...

-Es la única forma hermano- dijo Sakura mirándole- tienes que aceptar...

-Sabes que prefiero morir antes que abdicar...

-No quiero que eso pase... ¡¡ no quiero que mueras!!! No tu también.... no quiero perderte a ti también...

Aquí , las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir de sus ojos.  Touya dijo -¿Quién se ha ido de tu lado? ¿A quien perdiste?

-él me dijo que me amaba- llorando en los brazos de su hermano- y está muerto...

-¿Quién murió?

-Li Shaoran...- dijo mirando a Touya con sus ojos en lagrimas.

-¿Murió? ¿Cuándo?

-No hace mucho...- dijo Sakura, explicando con esto, el porque de su vestuario negro- Hermano: nos queríamos mucho...

-pero Sakura ¿Cómo es eso posible?- preguntó Kinomoto observándole con ternura- lo conoces por tan poco tiempo...

-No es necesario conocer a alguien por siempre... por eso me atraía Yukito... porque lo conocía de por siempre... pero mis sentimientos ahora son claros... pero él muerto, tengo que pensar en que no tengo salida... tengo que hacerlo por ti, y por lo que él creía...

-Sakura- dijo Touya mirándole y aferrándose al cuerpo delicado de su hermana.- has lo que creas correcto: pero... no quiero abdicar al trono...

-me has dicho que como rey tienes que tomar decisiones por los demás que están a tu alrededor por.. el reino.  Déjame tomar la decisión.  No se si seré feliz pero te salvaré la vida y aquella persona que debía estar a mi lado, ya no está. 

-De todas formas y desde un principio, serías reina...- dijo Touya- ese fue el propósito de tu viaje aquí, al sur...

- si pero ¿Quién pensó que me enamoraría y lo perdería???

No quería decirlo pero la prefería feliz a triste y melancólica.  Ahí y en ese momento, comprendió lo dicho por Kaho: Sakura amaba al chiquillo rebelde...

***-*-*-*-*-*-* al otro día.*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Majestad- dijo un soldado al otro día mientras Xiao se acercaba acompañado de sus consejeros hasta el salon del trono.- Tengo noticias...

-¿Noticias?

-Chang, señor- arrodillado delante del rey- Chang está muerto...

-¿Muerto, dices?- dijo uno de los consejeros.

-Si señor- dijo el soldado respondiéndole al hombre- por lo que todo indica, fueron rebeldes, señor...

-¿Rebeldes?- se extrañaba el rey- nunca habían atacado hasta la muerte a los soldados...

-No todo es un juego, alteza- dijo Kenya vestida de negro y apareciendo por una esquina que había a pocos pies del lugar- tarde o temprano, atacarían... 

-Me ocuparé de los rebeldes a su tiempo- dijo Xiao.- pero nunca habían matado...

-Señor- dijo Kenya- si me permite... la situación está bastante difícil y no mejora.. 

-La boda es mañana-dijo Xiao.- una vez contraiga matrimonio, me encargaré de una vez por todas de los malditos rebeldes... no arruines los planes de celebración...

-Si majestad- dijo Kenya.

En tono mas animo dijo - ¿Adivina que?- comenzando a caminar por el corredor- Touya Kinomoto ha abdicado al trono...

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso posible?- preguntó Kenya- no es posible...

-Firmó el documento anoche... –dijo Xiao – se ha enviado una copia al Norte.. Sakura es reina...

-¿Cómo lo logró?

-Convenciendo a su alteza que le convenía estar de mi lado... lo ha hecho... 

-¿Acaso la ha hecho que le ame?- aquí Xiao se detiene y le observa – amaba a Shaoran Li...

-¡¡No lo amaba!!- dijo Xiao.- era un capricho momentáneo.... no amaba a ese soldado...

-Si lo amaba- dijo ella- no te dije esto nunca, pero los encontré besándose en la noche del baile de compromiso... los vi besándose... 

-Shaoran Li está muerto- dijo Xiao—Sakura será reina.. y aprenderá a amarme...

-mátala .- dijo Kenya- olvídate del heredero y mátala después de la boda. O espera que tu dichoso heredero nazca...- en ese momento no pudo hablar mas nada.  Estaba entre la pared del corredor y una espada que momentos antes, formaba parte de una armadura en el pasillo ahora estaba siendo apuntada en su pecho por Xiao- ¿Qué crees que haces?- dijo ella mirándole sorprendido.

- No me des ordenes- dijo el como fiera- no eres nadie para decirlo...

-´¿estas encaprichado con la princesa?- preguntó Kenya- ¿Es eso? ¿Te enamoraste de lo hermosa que es? Solo de su físico...

-Cállate- dijo Xiao.-  me dolería tener que matarte...

Pensándolo dos veces dijo- Está bien... lo siento ...alteza-siendo liberada de la espada y la pared...

Xiao avanzó arrojando la espada mas adelante del pasillo pero sin mirar atrás, Donde dejó de pie a la joven mientras esta le observaba marcharse por el pasillo....

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-**-*-*-***

**Comentarios de la autora: OTRO MAS... HASTA CUANDO...OTRO HEREDERO... LA SITUACIÓN SE ESTÁ PONIENDO MAS INTERESANTE AUN ¿NO? AY POR FAVOR, NO ESTÁ TAN DIFÍCIL DE ENTENDER.. SIN UN HEREDERO DE XIAO KENYA GOBERNARÍA O ACASO NO RECUERDAN QUE HAY TESTIGOS QUE SABEN QUE LA CHICA ES LA HERMANA DE XIAO... JEJEJEE MEJOR TRAMA.. ESTO PARECE YA UNA TELENOVELA... Y Yamasaki eso si está lindo... jejejeej Rika era quien lo iba a matar ... ¿Quién era la supuesta "mujer"? ¿Dónde está Shaoran Li? ¿cómo salvaran a todos? El siguiente capitulo ( o los dos siguientes) tendrán todos estos detalles y la gran boda y coronación aunque Sakura es ya formalmente Reina... ¿Alguien se lo imaginaba? ¿¿¿Sakura?? ¿reina desde ahora? Pues si, abdicó Touya por consejo de su hermana pero ¿Esto le salvará la vida a él? No se sabe....**

**Saludos cordiales, PARA TODOS USTEDES Y ME HE ESFORZADO PARA SUBIR CAPITULOS DE CASI TODAS MIS HISTORIAS... SOLO PARA USTEDES... **

**COMENTARIOS, DUDAS TOMATAZOS A SAKURA_JOURNAL@YAHOO.COM**


	20. capitulo 19

La Princesa del cerezo y el lobo rebelde

**Por Crystal***

**Nota basado en los personajes de Sakura Card Captor...By Clamp**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Capitulo 19: "Canción de un Amor Prohibido..."**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

****

**_"Ya todo había terminado así como había comenzado. Ya no había esperanza en su corazón.  Delante del espejo podía observarse a si misma.  Veía si podía observar un cambio físico en ella.  Observaba detenidamente mientras se veía a ella misma portar una corona, pero no de princesa aunque era una de las coronas llevadas por ella al Sur, pero ya no llevaba en su nombre, el mismo titulo real.  Ya era una reina. "Su alteza Real, Su majestad, Reina Sakura Kinomoto del Norte".  Pero por mas que, trataba de dejar de llorar por su muerte,  quería olvidarlo a él y seguir con su vida, y con su deber. Pero no podía. Este venía a sus pensamientos sin ella proponérselo.  En esos momentos, vestía un vestido de color gris bastante simple comparado a los trajes elaborados que se había medido ese día por orden del mismísimo rey Xiao.  Hilos de oro, formaban parte de su vestimenta y su nuevo guardarropa al que aun le daban los últimos ajustes las costureras.  A las diez de la mañana, un hermoso baúl de caoba centenaria y detalles en oro en toda su cubierta, fue subido a su alcoba por dos soldados.  "un obsequio de su majestad" le dijeron.  Cuando lo abrió, sus ojos no podían creer lo que contenía. Eran joyas.  Hermosas joyas, probablemente de la familia real de Xiao.  Miró aquellas prendas y tomó un brazalete de rubíes y diamantes en sus manos.  Vio que era hermoso pero la melancolía formaba parte de ella._**

****

**_Cuando los soldados se retiraron, dejando en la alcoba de su alteza, todos aquellos tesoros. pensó en aquellos,  que pasaban hambre a las afueras de los muros de palacio.  Aquellos indefensos niños, como los que se encontró aquella mañana en la plaza.  Fue ahí cuando lo volvió a recordar.  "Shaoran" – dijo para si cuando vio un pequeño pero sencillo brazalete de piedras verdes en todo su contorno y rodeado de pequeños diamantes blancos.  No sabía porque el color verde le recordaba al joven. Sus ojos, sin querer,  se llenaron de lagrimas... ya estaba sola.  Pero ¿Podría con aquel deber, con aquella carga que llevaba en sus hombros sin haber amor?___**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Debe de estar feliz- dijo Kenya apareciéndose por la puerta de la alcoba de la joven, con la bandeja de la cena de la joven e interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- mañana será la mujer mas poderosa de todas estas tierras...

-Eso a mi, no me interesa...- dijo Sakura mirándole.

Sonriéndole como si supiera algo que Sakura no, agregó- ah vamos.- acercándose a ella- será la mujer mas poderosa que haya existido en todo el reino... ni la madre de Xiao, tuvo tanto poder sobre él.

Sakura no miraba su rostro directamente, lo miraba a través del reflejo del espejo.  Kenya se encontraba de pie, detrás de ella.

-Solo hay que aprender a darle uso a ese poder- dijo Kenya- quien lo iba a decir: lo que comenzó como un acuerdo entre padres, resultó en amor de su parte...

-¿Qué hablas?- dijo Sakura- no me interesa Xiao de esa manera.. .con amor... no estoy enamorada de él...

-Pero por lo que parece, él de usted, si lo está- dijo Kenya mirándole complacida.- se vio desafiado por aquel sujeto- hablando de Li Shaoran- no hace unos instantes, me acaba de confesar que siente algo intenso por usted- colocando sus manos en los hombros de la joven.- Siente es amor... nunca lo ha sentido en su vida... por nadie mas...

-¿Ni siquiera por ti?- mirándole por el reflejo con aquellos intensos ojos verdes.

Kenya y sus ojos cambiaron repentinamente y dijo- Ni siquiera por mi... solo soy una doncella...

-Eres mas que eso...

-él no lo sabe ni tiene por que saberlo- separándose de ella- y mas te conviene que nunca se entere por ti... tengo contactos dentro de este palacio y los accidentes pasan... no contigo, pero con algo que tu si quieres...- dándole a entender sus intenciones- o puedo hacer que, después del matrimonio, se quede en prisión y de ahí, no salgan...

-No te atreverías...

-Si eres poderosa- dijo Kenya – y puedes tener el corazón de Xiao... pero yo tengo su apoyo de mi lado, y el poder de convencimiento...-dado por finalizado el tema.- mantente alejada de mi y de lo que no te conviene...- caminando a la puerta- mañana será la ceremonia. pero será muy privada... unos cuantos partidarios de Xiao...  Los consejeros y yo...

-¿Y Eriol Hiraguizagua? ¿No vendrá?

-No- dijo ella calmadamente- Eriol Hiraguizagua tiene mas problemas de su lado, de lo que piensa...

-¿A que te refieres?

Lo pensó por unos instantes y dijo- la casa de Hiraguizagua está rodeada de los miembros del ejercito negro.. solo esperan las ordenes de Xiao para ingresar a buscar a Yue Tukishiro...

-¿Yue? ¿está aun en la casa de Hiraguizagua?- dijo Sakura alegrándose.  Ya estaba segura que no estaba muerto.

-Aun permanece ahí... pero no por mucho...- y cambiando el tema dijo- mañana es un gran día para ti... será mejor que cenes... mandaré a la costurera y su ayudante mañana, para que te ayuden a vestirte para la ceremonia...- dijo Kenya mirándole de reojo- será al medio día justo... mañana ganaremos una reina y tu salvarás a tu hermano... deberías sentirte complacida y vuelvo y te lo repito: eres ahora mismo la mujer mas poderosa del mundo conocido...- retirándose finalmente de la alcoba.- acostúmbrate a esa idea y ve planeando como hacerle uso a ese poder...

Cuando Sakura escuchó como ella tiraba el seguro a la puerta desde afuera, se dirigió a la ventana y observó desde su marco la luna.

-Yue...- dijo Sakura observando el astro desde aquel lugar- luna en Chino...- y pasando su mente a otro lugar dijo_- Shaoran_- apretando sus manos en su pecho- _al menos mi corazón, siempre estará contigo..._

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Caminaban juntos por el pasillo, acompañados de una pequeña escolta. En todo su camino encontraban soldados en sus posiciones en cada pilar de mármol del pasillo.  También mujeres que lavaban los pisos con trapos y cepillos a esa hora. En ese momento, una chica pasaba con un inmenso ramo de docena de rosas blancas.  Haciendo una reverencia delante del rey y después que este tomó una de las rosas del paquete que llevaba la joven, le dio orden de que, continuara su camino.  

-Quiero flores de cerezo y rosas de color blanco en todos los floreros- daba instrucciones a Kenya, Xiao-quiero que todo esté perfecto... mañana es mi boda- caminando por los pasillos y agregó- quiero que en el gran salón hayan tantas flores que parezca un jardín... nada es poco para mi flor- sonriendo.

- Si, mi señor- dijo Kenya mirándole- Señor ¿Qué haremos con el asunto Kinomoto?- mientras caminaban.

-¿Asunto Kinomoto? ¿qué asunto es ese?

-El hermano señor, en serio ¿lo dejará ir?

-Se lo prometí a su majestad y una promesa es una promesa...- dijo el sonriendo- es hermosa ¿No Kenya? 

-No sabría decirle, señor...

-Vamos ¿Acaso no tienes ojos?- deteniéndose en el pasillo- es una joya...

-Es rebelde, mi señor- dijo Kenya- y un poco malcriada... es una rosa y hermosa como ellas, pero llena de espinas...

-Si fuera una pacifica muñequita, creo que no me atraería tanto... ¿Crees que eso se llama amor?

Kenya guardó silencio por unos instantes y dijo- No sabría señor...- pero si sabía.  Lo había escuchado desde el día anterior hablar de amor.  Pero no era amor.   Era deseo.  Solo deseo.  Amor iba mas allá del atractivo físico de la princesa.

-Ah si- dijo Xiao observándole- nunca te has casado.  Nunca has tenido pretendientes... bueno, si los has tenido pero no que les hayas hecho caso ¿Por qué?

-El amor no sobrevive al poder y al deber, mi señor... interpone los intereses y la razón... puede ser, una arma muy poderosa si se usa correctamente, pero también la causa de perdida de cordura, cuando se ve amenazado...

Riendo dijo- con razón te hago caso... siempre llevas la lógica de tu lado... no amas .. no tienes intereses...

-Si los tengo- dijo Kenya- pero que no son, los mismos que los demás que me rodean, alteza- dijo ella.

-Eres inteligente, mas de lo que quieres dar a demostrar...

-Gracias, alteza...

-Si no fueras doncella, creo que serías una perfecta reina... tienes todo lo necesario, excepto claro una cosa...

-¿Qué es eso alteza?

-Sangre azul en tus venas- dijo el mirándole- eso te distingue de Sakura... y claro, ella tiene ese calor y esa pasión en su mirada.  Tu no tienes eso; tu mirada es frívola y desinteresada...

-Tomaré eso como un cumplido—dijo ella mirándole.  – si me disculpa. Tengo cosas que hacer. – haciendo una reverencia.  

Xiao continuó caminando por el pasillo hacia sus aposentos, escoltado por dos de sus soldados.

Kenya lo miró hasta que se retiró por aquel pasillo. Se mofó del comentario de Xiao. "si tuviese sangre azul" _– pero es que la tengo, Xiao_- dijo Kenya para si misma en su cabeza_- y si supieras toda la verdad, desearías no confiar tanto en mi..._

Kenya se dirigió a otro pasillo de aquel enorme palacio.  Cuando llegaba a una habitación en particular, tocó la puerta pero antes de esperar respuesta ingresó por ella encontrándose con una anciana y una joven, la cual era su ayudante.  Mirando a ambas,  dijo  a la mas joven- dejadnos...

Naoko se puso de pie, dejando el traje con el cual trabajaba en esos momentos, en la mesa y salió dejando a ambas mujeres sola.  Kenya observaba a la anciana con desprecio.

-¿Hay algo en que te pueda ayudar?-preguntó la anciana.

-Si no fueras tan buena en lo que haces, me daría lo mismo lo que hagas con tu vida.. o dejes de hacer... nadie te extrañaría... por lo que he visto, y oído, parece que, le dijiste a Sakura mi verdadero origen- tomando una tijera en sus manos- ¿Quién soy?

-No tengo porque decir algo, que no es de mi incumbencia- dijo la anciana mirando las manos de Kenya con el objeto en la mano.

-Eres una bruja mentirosa- dijo Kenya clavando las tijeras en la mesa.- ¡¡Una maldita entrometida y mentirosa!! ¿cómo te atreves a entrometerte en donde no te llaman? 

-No me he metido en ninguna parte.- dijo la anciana- ¿Acaso tienes miedo de lo inevitable? 

-No lo tengo- dijo Kenya calmándose- mañana se casarán... Shaoran Li está muerto... pero no quiero un heredero...

-¿ya se te ha subido el poder a la cabeza?- observando aquellos frívolos ojos iluminado por las velas del lugar.- ¿Ya quieres lo que no puedes tener? Sabes que el trono no es para alguien como tu...

-¿Es que acaso no comprendes?- sonriéndole- El trono, es mío... tengo la confianza completa del rey... la reina no será problema si muere...

-¿Piensas matarla?- preguntó la anciana preocupada.

-No he dicho tal cosa- dijo Kenya- que no se te metan ideas locas en la cabeza...

-No engañas a nadie... tal vez, a Xiao. Pero ¿No crees que habemos quienes saben la verdad de tu origen?

-¿Cuánto crees que ese tipo de comentarios te mantendrán con vida?_ dijo Kenya- al consejero Cheng no le ayudó ese tipo de comentarios... tampoco a Chang, que se negó a seguir mis ordenes...

-¿Fuiste tu, no? ¿Tu los mataste?

-No te metas en mi camino... – dijo Kenya.

-te vi nacer... te vi jugar con los niños de aquí ¿acaso nunca tuvisteis corazón? 

-No creo... y si lo tengo, creo que lo saqué del lado de mi padre...- dirigiéndose a la puerta.- ocúpate de lo tuyo mañana... tu y tu ayudante ayudarán a la reina a estar lista para la boda... y un comentario acerca de esto, y no verás el atardecer...- saliendo del lugar.

Cuando cerró la puerta detrás de si, vio cara  a cara a Naoko con dos chicas mas, quienes conversaban en esos momentos. Se dirigió a ellas mirándoles con rencor.

-Ustedes- dijo Kenya- señalando a Chiharu y Rika- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Vinimos a ver a nuestra amiga, señora- dijo Rika formalmente.  Después de todo, Kenya era, la jefa de los sirvientes dentro de palacio.

-¿Ya limpiaron el ala sur? ¿el salón de la coronación? ¿el salón de la ceremonia?

-Si señora- dijo Rika mirándole.- Vinimos a descansar... hemos trabajado todo el día... las floristas están terminando con las decoraciones. 

-¿Cuántas trabajaron con ustedes?-preguntó de manera cortante.

-Alrededor de 100 sirvientes, señora- dijo Chiharu.- y aun algunas, no terminan.

-ustedes no están cansadas.  No saben lo que es trabajo arduo y son jóvenes. Vengan conmigo...- dijo caminando delante- y traigan sus cubos. Hay una alcoba que falta por ser limpiada.

Siguiendo a Kenya, dejaron a Naoko en el pasillo, viendo a sus amigas marcharse por el pasillo, acompañada de Kenya.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Media noche.—afueras de la casa de guardia. **

Observaron desde las sombras la casa de guardia a pocos metros de los muros de palacio.  Terada observaba con cuidado los turnos de los soldados y los movimientos de cada uno.  Cada dos horas se reportaban grupos de veinte soldados y nuevamente salían otros veinte a patrullar cada uno de los sectores del pueblo.  

-Deben de haber alrededor de 2000 dentro- dijo el primo de Yamasaki- ¿Qué haremos?

-Debes de reportarle a los demás que están en los graneros de Hitoshi- refiriéndose a un aliado de ellos en el pueblo- allá deben de haber 500 rebeldes por ahora.... los demás, atacarán a palacio a la hora que Eriol diga...-hablando en casi un susurro para no verse descubiertos. 

En ese momento, se escuchan pasos cortos dirigiéndose a ambos.  Ellos extienden sus espadas, pero bajan la guardia al ver que se trataba de Hiraguizagua quien también portaba una espada.

-Soy yo- dijo el joven- la boda será al medio día en punto... la coronación a las 12:30 del medio día.

-Tardará poco- dijo Terada- ¿Por que?

-Son ordenes del rey- dijo Eriol- según escuché hablar dos cadetes cerca de la fuente de la plaza.- se están tomando muchas medidas para impedir la entrada de extraños a palacio... incluso los invitados son pocos.  No muy común para Xiao.

-Sabe que se está tramando algo- dijo Eriol- lo que si dejan entrar es a las mujeres que llevan los cargamentos de flores.

-¿Flores?- preguntó el primo de Yamasaki- ¿Solo a las mujeres?

Sonriendo Eriol dijo.- Tenemos en eso una oportunidad si los demás juegan sus cartas bien...

-¿A que hora tomaremos la casa de guardia?

-la hora de todo es al medio día justo- dijo Eriol- cuando inicié la ceremonia de casamiento...

-Avisa a los demás- dijo Terada al primo de Yamasaki- será al medio día...

-¿Te quedarás?- preguntó Eriol a Terada, una vez el joven se marchó, dejándolos solos.

-Tenemos que vigilar...- dijo Terada mirándole .- Pensé que no te involucrarías directamente en todo esto...

Sonriéndole, dijo – yo también, pero ya vez,  aquí estoy...

-¿Algo que te hiciera cambiar de idea?? 

-Alguien sería mejor decir...- dijo Eriol tocando con su mano el hombro del ex sacerdote- no olvidemos que las chicas están adentro...

-Ellas no saben con exactitud a que hora será el asalto a palacio- dijo Mirándole.- ¿Alguna idea de hacérselos saber?

-esperar que se porten bien y se marchen por los pasadizos alejándose del salón del trono y de los pasillos principales... esos lugares serán sitios de enfrentamientos y baños de sangre... lugares no muy apropiados para chicas...

-¿Y los demás?- preguntó Terada- ¿Cómo entraran a palacio sin ser percibidos?- hablando de Yukito y compañía.

Eriol, con sonrisa misteriosa dijo- no nos preocupemos por eso... ellos tienen sus maneras de hacer las cosas...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-¡¡Que desesperación!!- dijo Nakuru observando desde la ventana de la alcoba de la joven Daijurij en la residencia de Hiraguizagua.  Estaba mirando las pequeñas fogatas que se podían observar desde la distancia de los soldados negros instalados en las salidas de la propiedad- ¿y es que no se cansan?

-Paciencia señorita Nakuru- dijo Shinji instalado, con espada en mano con las jóvenes. – todo terminará mañana...

-Shhhhhh- dijo Tomoyo- Yue puede escucharle...-observando a la puerta.  En ese momento, Tomoyo leía un diario proporcionado por Nakuru de la biblioteca de su amo Eriol y que le había pertenecido a su madre.

-lo siento, mi señora- dijo Shinji.

-Deja de llamarme así- dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole sutilmente- no me llames así...

-Será mejor que bajemos a cenar...- dijo Nakuru- no ganaremos nada aquí...

-¿por qué no atacan la casa?-preguntó Tomoyo.

-Creen que el amo Eriol se encuentra aquí... – dijo Nakuru- una acción como esa a alguien tan importante como mi señor, podría traerles la muerte... 

salieron de la habitación escoltadas por Shinji. A pesar de pasar de la media noche, no tenían sueño y mucho menos, ganas de irse a dormir.  Toda esa tensión podía sentirse en el resto de la casa.  Los pasos de los jóvenes avanzando por los pasillos, podían ser escuchados dada las altas horas de la noche.  Pero lo peor de todo, es que, a esa hora es que iban a comer para no quedarse dormidos.  

Encontrándose con Yue, en el pasillo, este dijo- A mi no me engañas ya- mirando a Tomoyo- ¿Dónde está el?

-¿El? –preguntaba la joven.

-Ya sabes de quien hablo- dijo Yue mirándole- ¿Donde está Hiraguizagua? ¿cómo salió de la propiedad? Se que no está aquí como decían ustedes.  Ninguno de los sirvientes lo ha visto.  Ya esto se vuelve, sospechoso y lo he buscado en toda la casa...

-Yue: cálmate- dijo Nakuru mirándole.- Todo está bien... 

-No lo está- tomando a Tomoyo por los brazos- Dime donde está...

En ese momento, sintió una punta de espada apuntándole en su espalda. Una voz de mujer bastante conocida dijo- Si no te dijeron es porque tienes que proteger a My lady... – dijo sorprendiendo a los que la observaban- ahora, suelta a la joven... esa es tu misión.

Yue hizo lo que Meiling, con espada en mano le ordenó. Después mirándole dijo mientras la joven bajaba la espada. - ¿Por qué haces esto?

-porque por alguna razón te han dejado aquí con nosotros... no resistirán mucho antes de entrar a la residencia... me he acercado a la cerca de la propiedad sin ser vista y he escuchado... vienen para acá... cuando ellos decidan entrar, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible para defender el lugar...

-No puedo permitir eso- dijo Shinji- el señor Eriol me dijo que, si algo pasaba, las llevara a un sitio seguro... no puedo permitir que ellos entren con ustedes aquí... simplemente no puedo...

--Podemos defendernos- dijo Nakuru- ¿Cuántos son?- observando a Meiling.

-Alrededor de cincuenta.... o menos...

-¿Cuántos hay en la casa?- preguntó Yue.

-veinte, veinticinco- dijo mirándole Shinji.

-¿Por donde salió Eriol?-preguntó Yue.

-Por un pasadizo- dijo Nakuru- da a las afueras de la propiedad; por el valle... por allá- señalando a la dirección de la salida de aquel lugar.

-Ustedes saldrán- dijo Yue observando a Nakuru, Meiling y Tomoyo.- no podrán hacer nada, una vez ellos entren...

-¿Te quedarás?- preguntó Tomoyo sorprendida-pensé que intentarías ir al castillo.

Negando con la cabeza, dijo- Le debemos al señor Eriol  que, cuidó a Sakura y a usted misma, cuando llegaron por primera vez aquí.  Y nunca debemos combatir al destino, señorita Tomoyo... defenderemos todo esto.

En ese momento, un muchacho se aproxima a ellos corriendo.  Falto de aire dice- Shinji.... ¡¡han entrado!! ¡se dirigen para acá demasiado rápido!!.

-¿Cuántos de ellos ves?-dijo el encargado del lugar.

-Casi todos- en ese momento, se escucha el galopar acelerado de caballos que se acercan a la casa.

-Avísales a los demás que preparen sus espadas, defenderemos la casa del Señor Eriol... cueste lo que cueste... Nakuru: Lleva a la señorita Tomoyo y Meiling al sótano y entren al pasadizo pero quédense en la salida... si tenemos suerte, nunca llegaran a ustedes... nuestra prioridad es poner a salvo a las jóvenes...

-Si- dijo Nakuru.

-No- dijo Tomoyo- vengan con nosotros- mirando a Yue y a Shinji- no me iré en barco a ningún lugar sin ustedes y Eriol...

-Si todo funciona como se ha planeado desde un principio..- dijo Shinji- no tendremos necesidad de irnos de casa, mi señora- dijo sonriéndole dándole confianza a Tomoyo- váyanse ... ¡¡¡Ahora!!-dirigiéndose a Yue, dijo- Vamos, al cuarto de armaduras.. encontraremos un par de espadas que serán de uso...

En ese momento, el grupo se dividió: las chicas se fueron por el norte, los hombre al sur.  Tal como había dicho Shinji: defenderían la casa del señor Eriol y a las jóvenes, no importaba si el costo eran sus vidas, también.

-tenemos que salir- dijo Nakuru separando los sacos de granos del sótano de la casa. – deprisa.

Las tres chicas movían los sacos apuradas.  Cuando llegaron a la base de la pared, Nakuru presionó hacia atrás, uno de los bloques de la pared, haciendo con esto que un mecanismo se activara, abriendo un pasadizo delante de las jóvenes.

Meiling, tomó una lámpara de aceite en sus manos y guiaba el camino. Detrás de ella, venían Tomoyo y a atrás Nakuru,  La cual, cuando pasó por la puerta abierta, presionó nuevamente el bloque y esto hizo que la puerta se cerrara, dejándolas a ellas, aisladas de todo  lo que ocurría en el interior y en los pisos superiores de la casa.

No sabrían nada de los demás, hasta horas después.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Hora: siete de la mañana.- 

-vaya – dijo Shinji cubierto de sangre y herido en su hombro mientras cubría esa herida con su otra mano.  Mientras sostenía su espada, con la que estaba libre- esto no ha sido nada fácil... 

-¿Están muertos?- preguntaba Yue.  Este estaba cubierto de sangre de pies a cabezas.  Habían partes de la casa que estaban destruidas.  Algunos muebles y habitaciones de la residencia, fueron destruidas con antorchas encendidas, cortesía claro, de los soldados negros.

Los pocos que sobrevivieron, unas 12 personas de la casa, estaban en su mayoría ocupados, tratando de apagar con agua aquellos pequeños fuegos ocasionados por las antorchas arrojadas.

-No todos- dijo Shinji arrodillándose delante de uno de los soldados negros que se quejaba.  Estaba sin una mano que fue perdida durante la lucha contra Yue.

En realidad, la mayoría de los soldados que fueron con el propósito de matar a Yue, estaban muertos y mutilados.  Yue a diferencia de Yukito, era un buen luchador y peleador con la espada.  Su mirada fría daba a entender que a diferencia de su hermano, no lo pensaba  dos veces antes de lastimar o matar a alguien.  Por lo que parecía, solo ese soldado había sobrevivido.

-Pregúntale si  sabe a que hora es la famosa boda- dijo Yue.  Estaba agotado.  Su ropa estaba empapada de sangre y su labio estaba roto y además de su cabello hecho un desastre.

-¿A que hora se casará Xiao?-preguntaba Shinji a aquel sujeto.

-Alrededor del medio día- dijo el soldado mas asustado por la fría expresión de Yue Tukishiro y su espada ensangrentada.  Solo habían muertos por doquier.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo- viendo el sol salir por el horizonte- salgamos por el pasadizo- 

-¿Qué hacemos con ellos?-mostrándole los heridos de ambos bandos: tanto de Xiao y sus soldados negros como los de la casa.

-No merecen morir, no aun de todas formas- dijo Yue- mi prioridad son Sakura y el rey Touya.- dijo caminando- muéstrame el famoso pasillo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

media hora después, veían la luz al salir de la cueva en la base de la colina que provenía del pasadizo en el sótano de la casa Hiraguizagua. La luz le molestó unos instantes encontrándose con unos caballos amarrados en un árbol. Por lo que parece, eran dejados allí en caso de escapes sorpresivos de la casa.  Pero no era lo único que pudieron ver.

-Yue- dijo Tomoyo acercándose a paso rápido junto a Meiling y Nakuru- ¿Están bien?- observando a los dos ensangrentados.

-Estamos bien- dijo Shinji mirando que Yue no le respondió a Tomoyo, solo se dirigía a los caballos- "Ambos" estamos bien... por suerte, la mayor cantidad de sangre, sobre nosotros, no nos pertenece...

-¿Adonde va si se puede saber?-preguntaba Nakuru a Yue.

-Tengo que ir a impedir esa boda...- dijo Yue – no importa a quien tenga que matar en el camino...

-¿Incluyéndose a si mismo?-preguntaba Nakuru, - pierde su tiempo.  Nadie entra y nadie sale del palacio sin autorización. Y aunque logre entrar, está el problemita de salir de allí. 

-Al menos que use el pasadizo de los calabozos...- dijo Yue mirándole y luego a Meiling.

-¿Está acaso loco?- preguntó la joven Li- es suicida ¿Qué le asegura que Xiao no ha tomado medidas y ha sellado esa entrada...

-Rei y tu nos dijeron que ese pasadizo es usado como escape al momento que ocurre una invasión.  Solo Li tenía conocimientos de la existencia de ese pasadizo, como parte de su deber de proteger a Xiao ¿No?

-Si ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo?

Montando en uno de los caballos, dijo- tiene mucho que ver.  No lo sellarán.  Es la salida de Xiao sin ser percibido y al igual que el, de todos los reyes que fueron sus antepasados... para salir desapercibidos de palacio, utilizarían ese pasadizo.  Por cuestiones de seguridad, debe de estar abierto aun... 

-Pero con guardias- dijo Nakuru- no olvide que tomarían medidas.

-Unos guardias, no me detendrán- dijo decidido- Shinji: cuida a las damas.  Volveré cuando la situación en palacio esté controlada...- 

-No se olvide que probablemente la  invasión sea hoy- dijo Shinji- tenga cuidado.

Yue lo saludó con su espada, y en un segundo, galopaba en el corcel de color café rodeando la colina, para salir al camino que lo llevaría a palacio.

-Ese sujeto, nunca hace caso de lo que le dicen ¿Cierto?-preguntó Nakuru a Tomoyo.  Esta solo le vio perderse en el horizonte mientras el sol subía mas al cielo, dándole paso al día.

***-*-*-* Día de la boda: hora... 10 de la mañana *-*-*-***

Dos soldados empotrados en la puerta principal del palacio, vieron cuando un carruaje lleno de flores llegaba hasta su puerta. El carruaje era manejado por tres mujeres.

-¿Qué desean?-preguntó uno de ellos.

-Estas flores son para los pasillos- dijo una de las mujeres.

Otro de los soldados, dijo mirando el carruaje - no hay suficiente flores ¿Eh?-mofándose de las jóvenes o de la insistencia de los de palacio de que no habían suficientes flores.

Comenzaron con sus lanzas a mover y a pinchar aquella carreta llena de flores esperando encontrar espías o rebeldes que buscaban la manera de entrar a palacio,  con aquellos movimientos, estaban maltratando las flores y en algunos casos, destruyéndolas.

-¿Qué hacen?-preguntó una de las mujeres.

-No hagan eso- dijo la otra.

-¿o que?—dijo uno de los soldados - ¿Qué pueden hacer tres mujeres contra tres sargentos?

-¡¡Alto!!- dijo una voz de mujer detrás de ellos.  Al ver que se trataba de Kenya, la jefa de sirvientes de palacio, hicieron una reverencia.-¿qué creen que hacen?- preguntaba ella, con ira a los soldados.

-Queríamos ver... si...- comenzaron a decir pero estaban tartamudeando. En realidad, Kenya influía temor entre los soldados de menor rango y entre los sirvientes.

-Ustedes son un par de idiotas- dijo Kenya mirándoles mientras las tres mujeres mantenían sus cabezas bajas- esas flores son parte de la alcoba nupcial de sus altezas....- señalándoles las flores- esas flores, valen mas que ustedes, patéticos idiotas.  Si por mi fuera, ya estuvieran muertos y por mi manos... 

--Si Kenya- dijo uno de ellos nervioso.- no...volverá a pasar...

-Ustedes- señalando a las mujeres- estamos cortos de personal; lleven las flores al ala oeste del palacio... pero no se tarden mucho... denselas a dos chicas que verán limpiando...ellas sabrán donde colocarlas... ¿Quedó claro?- observando a las tres mujeres cubiertas por abrigos y capas hasta sus rostros.

-Si, mi señora- dijo una de ellas. Haciendo una reverencia mientras la otra, daba la orden a los caballos de la carreta a moverse hasta la entrada de atrás desde donde ingresarían a palacio.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Ay su alteza- decía Naoko mientras ayudaba con el pelo de la princesa a recogerlo y colocando pequeños detalles de botones de flores, hechos con hilo de oro- se ve soñada.—mientras la observaba delante del espejo.  Habían en esos momentos en la habitación con ella, dos muchachas de la entera confianza de Kenya. También estaba la costurera que elaboró su vestido.

Sakura, mirando a las dos mujeres que estaban allí dijo- déjenme sola...- pero ellas no se movían .  ella endureció su voz  y dijo- ¿No escuchan? Salgan de aquí... 

Haciendo una reverencia salieron de la alcoba, dejando a Sakura con Naoko y con la costurera.  Sakura endulzó su rostro y dijo- ¿Has visto a mi hermano? 

-No majestad- dijo Naoko- se nos está prohibido bajar a los calabozos...

-Supiste la noticia –preguntó ella entristecida.

-¿Cuál?

-Que Li está muerto- dijo ella sin importarle que la costurera estuviese ahí- Shaoran está muerto...

-¿Qué?- preguntaba ella mirándole- ¿Cómo se enteró?

-Kenya me lo dijo-dijo Sakura mirándole-anoche. Y  no creo que mienta...

-No miente- dijo la anciana- lo escuché también... Li Shaoran parece que murió...

-Cuanto lo siento princesa- dijo Naoko, consciente de la relación entre el rebelde y Sakura- cuanto lo siento...

-¿Entonces era cierto?- preguntó la anciana-¿Están enamorados?-observando a Sakura.

-Así es- dijo Naoko respondiendo por Sakura. 

Guardando silencio, la anciana dijo- las cosas ocurren por una razón de la manera que se dan; no puedes evadir el destino, pero nunca pierdas las esperanzas de que, hay un mejor mañana adelante...

-no... comprendo- dijo Sakura.

Ella sonriéndole dijo- Eso fue lo que mi esposo decía... ten fe, las cosas se resuelven de maneras que ni te imaginas...

-La ceremonia es en menos de dos horas- dijo Naoko- tenemos que darnos prisa...

Después de momentos de silencio, Sakura preguntó – Naoko ¿Qué pasará con la revolución entonces?

-No lo se- dijo Naoko- pero, las chicas no me mencionaron nada de la muerte de Li, anoche.- bajando el tono de su voz- estuvimos solas unos instantes y ninguna mencionó nada...

-¿Cuándo crees tu, que estaba programada?

-Creo que era, para hoy, alteza.- dijo Naoko.

Sakura se miró en el espejo. Por unos instantes, pensó haber visto su reflejo detrás de ella. Mirándole con infinita ternura y con aquella mirada que solo le dedicaba a ella. Besando sus labios. Sentía el tibio roce de los labios del joven, en los suyos.  Pensaba que soñaba, como aquel día en la colina.  Pero entonces, abrió los ojos para encontrarse en una lujosa habitación en un palacio lleno de todos los lujos y fortunas que para las personas normales sería un deseo imposible, pero para ella, una realidad.

-_Acostúmbrate_- dijo ella para si – _es tu vida.   El principio del resto de tu vida: te guste o no..._

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Hora: 11:30 am.**

--Tenemos poco tiempo ya.- dijo Eriol mirando a Terada a su lado mientras se escondían en unos arbustos cerca de la casa de guardia.- ¿Creen que funcione todo esto?

-O lo hacemos- dijo Terada- o moriremos sin despedirnos de aquellos que son importantes para nosotros, nos iremos de este mundo... no para el cielo.

-¿por qué no?- preguntó Eriol ante el comentario del ex sacerdote.

-uno de los mandamientos dice: no hagan a otros, lo que no quieres que te hagan a ti.  Y no matarás...- mirando a la puerta de la casa de guardia- estamos quebrantando ambos...

-Solo esperemos que las chicas dentro de palacio, estén a salvo...

-Rika- dijo Terada por unos instantes olvidándose de que Eriol estaba allí.  Este sonrió sutilmente.

-Pobre- pensaba Eriol mirando al padre Terada- me siento igual que él: espero que me puedas perdonar Tomoyo. 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-¿por donde?- preguntaba Yamasaki siguiendo a Li y detrás de él, venía Yukito.  los tres jóvenes, avanzaban con toda libertad y sin despertar sospechas, entre los soldados, los salones y salas además de pasillos custodiados por la guardia.

-Mas adelante- dijo Li en susurro mientras avanzaban.  dadas las circunstancias y el lugar donde se encontraban, no despertaban sospechas entre los guardias, caso contrario que se hubiese dado si hubiesen ido vestidos como rebeldes.

y es que esas eran las circunstancias.  no estaban vestidos como hombres, mucho menos, como rebeldes.  sus vestuarios, eran mas bien, convenientes.

-"¿Quien se fijaría en tres mujeres que limpian en palacio?"- se le ocurrió decir a Yamasaki como Eriol les había expresado mientras les proporcionaba los vestuarios la noche antes, en la casa del comerciante de plata, cuando se reunió con Li para ultimar los detalles finales del ataque a palacio el día siguiente...

**------ Flash Back ---------**

_-¿Este es tu plan?- se sorprendió Li, al ver el contenido del paquete que Eriol le había entregado.- ¿Como quieres que me vista de...de...de...- señalando el paquete desenvuelto._

_-No solo tu- dijo Yamasaki sonriendo sutilmente- nosotros también tendremos que hacerlo.- y extendiendo uno de los vestidos, dijo con profunda gracia a Yukito- "¿No me veré demasiado gordo con esto?"._

_Eriol se sonrió ante la jocosidad con que Yamasaki tomaba toda la situación, a diferencia de Li quien observaba absorto todo aquello._

_- Tenemos que hacerlo de esta manera- dijo Yukito quien también tomaba uno de los vestidos._

_-¿Ingresarás también?- preguntó Eriol._

_-Tengo que hacerlo- dijo Tukishiro- necesitarán ayuda una vez ingresen al salón de la ceremonia... la situación podría volverse hostil y considerando que mi hermano mientras, ingresará con la chica esa...(hablando de Rei) por los pasadizos al calabozo a sacar a su alteza y Lady Mitzuki... y lo mas seguro al resto de la guardia del Norte._

_-Preferiría que dirigieras a los soldados que harán el contra ataque en los cuarteles de la guardia... - dijo Li observándole y olvidando por unos instantes la alocada (Según él), idea de Eriol de disfrazarse de mujer._

_-Me podrías necesitar en el gran salón- dijo el - además, Terada tiene esa parte controlada... una vez, logren el control de la guardia, mandará parte de los hombres a apoyarnos en el salón, que de seguro tendrá muchos soldados... necesitarás mas ayuda que Yamasaki- señalando al joven que en esos momentos, daba vueltas por la habitación observándose como el vestido daba también vueltas._

_-¿Eres mujer acaso?- dijo Li poniéndose nervioso- deja de hacer eso..._

_-Lo siento, jefe- dijo Yamasaki deteniéndose y colocando el vestido en la mesa- no lo volveré a hacer..._

_-Li...- dijo Eriol señalándole su vestimenta- sabes que no hay otra manera- percibiendo su duda y negatividad ante la idea._

_-No funcionará- dijo Li observando la prenda- no funcionará... está bien que los soldados de palacio no tienen ni una pizca de intelecto ¿pero como no se percatarán que no somos mujeres? tan estúpidos no son._

_-Si lo son- dijo Yamasaki confiado.- solo espero que cuando el ataque a palacio ocurra, las chicas no hagan alguna tontería como apoyarnos o ponerse a atacar soldados..._

_-No son cobardes- dijo Eriol - ni chicas normales; son tan luchadoras como Sakura, Tomoyo y Nakuru.... algo harán... solo esperemos que los Dioses estén de su lado..._

_-Ya verán- dijo Yukito- todo saldrá bien... o todos moriremos en el intento..._

_Sonriéndole Eriol dijo- no es su lucha- refiriéndose a los del Norte, como él - y sin embargo, aquí están..._

_-Sakura confía en él- mirando a Li- yo confiaré en los instintos de su alteza._

_-Gracias- dijo Li._

_-No me lo agradezcas a mi- dijo observando a otro lado- agradécelo en su momento a mi princesa.. – y mirando el vestido- sería mas conveniente que te pusieras el tuyo cuando lleguemos a las cercanías del pueblo- señalando a Li._

_-¿Yo? ¿por qué yo?- dijo bastante molesto._

_-Se supone que estás muerto- dijo Yamasaki- si alguno de los otros soldados, te identifican, será el fin de todo.._

_-Tiene razón- dijo Eriol-además, primito, con ese rostro, podrías pasar por mujer- mofándose del joven._

_-Deja de fastidiar con eso... – dijo Li bastante molesto ante la idea mas loca del mundo, según su parecer._

**------------- Fin del flash back ---------------**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Esta todo listo- dijo Kenya presentándose en la alcoba de Sakura.- Es hora.

Sakura estaba magníficamente vestida con el traje de novia confeccionado por la costurera bajo las ordenes de Xiao.  

-Se ve bien, alteza- dijo Kenya mirándole- toda una reina... es hora... 

Dos soldados esperaban afuera.  Cuando Sakura se apareció con Kenya esta iba detrás de Sakura, mientras los dos soldados iban a dos pasos delante de la joven. Sus delicados pasos, se escuchaban por le pasillo mientras cruzaba entre ellos para dirigirse al salón donde se realizaría la ceremonia.  En esos momentos, llevaba la corona que llevaba la noche de presentación en el baile.  

No se percató de su presencia cuando pasó a su lado.  Todos hacían reverencia y ella no se percataba a que personas pasaban en su trayecto.  Sakura no miraba a los lados.  Pero alguien si la vio pasar y se quedó admirado por la belleza inigualable de la novia.  Pero ella, no se percató de ello.

Hasta que se perdieron al doblar el pasillo, todo volvía a la normalidad.  Los soldados que hacían reverencia así como aquellos del servicio y demás, volvieron a sus quehaceres, pues la boda de la nueva reina, no era asunto como dijo Kenya "que les negaba el derecho de continuar con sus deberes en palacio".

-¿Ahora que?- preguntó Yukito observando a Yamasaki una vez ingresaron a la habitación vacía.  se retiraban los disfraces que se habían colocado de doncellas de palacio.

-Tuvimos suerte de que a Nakuru se le ocurrió esta idea y  pudo mandarnos estos disfraces-dijo Yamasaki.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Li mientras se despojaba de su corsé de color crema y una bufanda que se colocó en la cabeza- disfrazarme de mujer.- mofándose- ¿por qué no mejor atacando a los soldados de los pasillos?

-Hiraguizagua tuvo razón- dijo Yukito observándole y también despojándose del pañuelo que llevaba en su cabeza- pudimos pasar sin problemas... y hasta esa horrible mujer, no se percató de nada.

Y era cierto. desde su insospechado ingreso a palacio, no llamaron la atención y se movieron como quisieron entre los pasillos. ya estaban cerca del salón donde se llevaba a cabo la ceremonia de matrimonio.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Xiao la vio llegar al igual que todos aquellos que eran "invitados" y testigos de la boda del rey y la nueva reina por ser en unos momentos.  Xiao estaba maravillado con la belleza y la gracia que la joven llevaba en si.  Se veía hermosa en ese galante vestido cuyos detalles en oro resaltaban mas aun, su hermosura.  

Sakura, sin embargo estaba fría y distante.  Al acercarse al rey para tomar asiento y que comenzara la ceremonia se percató de las pocas personas que habían en la habitación.

Xiao se percató de la duda en el rostro de la joven y dijo- Te ves hermosa.  Hay pocas personas para evitar las intromisiones...

-¿Temes que alguien nos interrumpa?-preguntó Sakura fríamente- lo siento alteza... pero el único que podía impedirlo, no está...

Enseriando su rostro, dijo -¿Es que acaso no lo sacarás de tu cabeza?- rencorosamente- serás mi esposa.  Serás reina ¿Y aun persistes en recordarlo?

-Puede tener una cosa en claro alteza: me casaré con usted- dijo mirando adelante- pero a él, lo amo...

-Lo olvidarás- dijo sin darle importancia.  Tomando una rosa de aquellos rebosantes floreros de aquel lugar se lo ofreció a la joven y esta lo tomó- lo harás...

en ese momentos, el  mas alto sacerdote del reino daba la bendición para iniciar la ceremonia.  Sakura observó la rosa por unos instantes y en su cabeza se repitió una frase que navegó por sus pensamientos la noche anterior- **_Es tu destino.  Es tu deber.  Salvarás a tu hermano.  Salvaras a tu reino.  Es tu destino. Nadie puede huir de su destino..._**

****-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-¿Están todos listos?- preguntaba Terada ya con espada en mano a Eriol  - ¿Todo preparado?

-Si- dijo Eriol mirándole- toma los del norte...- señalando a esa dirección- yo tomaré los del sur.

-A la cuenta de tres- dijo Terada- una, - indicando con su mano a los que allí se encontraban- dos... ¡¡Tres!!

Ante esto el grito de inicio del combate y de invasión de la casa de Guardia fue dada por Eriol, cientos de hombres que parecían estar cumpliendo sus acciones cotidianas, como cargar leña y vender en el mercado o transportar mercadería, se unieron en ese grito unánime. 

Era señal de que había comenzado.   

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Por ultimo, el joven colocándose su antifaz en su rostro, miró a sus acompañantes y contaron hasta tres, para salir de la habitación.

Salieron de allí apresurados y sorprendieron a los soldados que se encontraban en la puerta del gran salón a los cuales dejaron inconscientes en el suelo.    Li ya llevaba su antifaz puesto mientras Yukito y Yamasaki llevaban ropas y atuendos normales.

-La ceremonia jefe - dijo Yamasaki escuchando algunas frases- está por terminar...

-No lo permitiremos- dijo Li decidido y colocando ambas manos en las puertas cerradas, para ingresar, mientras sus cómplices, llevaban espadas en mano.

En ese momento, un bullicio comenzó a expandirse por los pasillos del palacio y provenían de las cercanías de palacio.  Por la ventana se podía observar como bocanadas de humo provenían de alguna parte. Pronto se percataron de que provenía de la casa de guardia que fue tomada desapercibida en el ataque de los rebeldes.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Ese grito y movimientos de soldados fue percibido dentro del salón.  Kenya observó a Xiao. El sacerdote que encabezaba la ceremonia, se vio interrumpido ante el bullicio que se estalló.  Pero por lo que parecía, Xiao no iba a permitir que eso le impidiera contraer matrimonio con la Reina Sakura.

-Continúe- dijo Xiao al sacerdote.  – Continúe – exigió al anciano.                         

Todos los demás que se encontraban dentro del salón, se encontraban nerviosos, preguntándose de donde y porque era semejante alboroto.

El sacerdote continuó con frases conocidas para darle paso a la conclusión de la ceremonia pues ya los novios habían dado el si. comenzó a decir el sacerdote que realizaba la ceremonia.

pero en ese momento las puertas del salón se abren bruscamente.  dejando ingresar a alguien que vestía de pantalón negro, botas negras hasta las rodillas.  llevaba espada en mano y antifaz en su rostro.  Pero no estaba solo.  Dos individuos mas,  secundaban al joven de cabellos café. el primero, se podía ver que era Yamasaki y el segundo, Sakura lo reconoció a pesar de también llevar antifaz.

- Yo me opongo- dijo una voz que provenía de las puertas de aquel salón. Sakura identificaba de quien era el dueño de aquella voz que intervino en la ceremonia.

-¿crees que hayan llegado a esa parte?- preguntó Yamasaki a Yukito al escuchar la expresión de su jefe. 

Yukito se sonrió ante la idea del joven segundo en comando, pero observaba los pasos de cada uno de los allí presentes (Que de por cierto, unos cuantos comenzaban a marcharse por las puertas, pues por su edad y por lo cobarde que eran, no querían enfrentarse al legendario y conocido Lobo).

Su corazón latía a mil por hora.  observó por unos instantes el rostro de Xiao quien estaba inexpresivo, observando a la puerta. Su mirada se acentuó mucho mas cuando observó que con toda libertad ingresó al lugar.  ¿Dónde estaban los guardias que resguardaban la puerta?

-No te preocupes- dijo el joven observándole mientras avanzaba y adivinando los pensamientos de Xiao.- solos los dejamos inconscientes...- sonriéndole descaradamente- tenemos un asunto que arreglar- deteniéndose a mitad del pasillo.

Sin embargo la que se encontraba sorprendida de verle ahí y mirándole como si se tratara de un espejismo era Sakura.  Pero no se movía de su sitio.

-_Cumplió su promesa... el destino puede ser evitado... Shaoran..._- pensó ella mirándole con aquel porte gallardo, valiente y como todo un caballero, a pesar de ser el líder de los rebeldes- está... vivo...-dijo en voz alta y sonriendo sutilmente al joven. Él la miró por unos instantes y su mirada se suavizó a la joven reina.

Ahí y en ese momento, Kenya, por el intercambio de miradas que tuvieron ambos jóvenes, se percató de algo.  Era la misma mirada.  Nunca había tenido la oportunidad  de conocer al famoso Lobo.  Ahora sabía porque.  Era una misma persona.

-_Es la misma mirada que le dio la noche del baile_- pensó Kenya.  Esta se hizo a un lado caminando para el fondo del salón, desde donde tenía planeado ver todo lo que ocurriría. 

Todos los consejeros que se encontraban en el salón, comenzaron a avanzar a las salidas.   Yamasaki y Yukito avanzaban detrás de Li y cuidando su retaguardia. los pasos de los tres jóvenes era seguro y decidido.

Sin embargo Xiao sujetó a Sakura por el hombro haciendo que esta dejara caer su rosa, que llevaba en la mano. hizo que esta gimiera sutilmente.

-¿No se atreverá a hacer nada que me arriesgue a lastimarla, o si?- Li y Yukito detuvieron su caminar.  Xiao retrocedía a las cercanías del trono.  en esos momentos, al salón ingresaron mas de cincuenta soldados vestidos de negro y rodearon los perímetros del interior del gran salón.

-Suéltela- dijo Yukito mirando a Xiao.

-Estoy bien- dijo Sakura observando a los jóvenes- salven a mi hermano...

-Tenemos eso bajo control- dijo Yukito volteando su mirada a donde se concentraban cada uno de los soldados. Yamasaki también  cuidaba cada uno de los movimientos de los soldados.

-Suéltala- dijo Li bajando su espada pero no así a los demás- esto no tiene que ver nada con ella.

-Todo lo contrario- dijo Xiao mirándole- tiene que ver conmigo y con ella- dijo mirándole- ella dio el si...

-Pero no en mi voluntad..- dijo ella llevándole la contraria.- debes de creerme...- comenzó a decir, tratando de explicar a Li.

-Ya la escuchaste... déjala ir- dijo observándole- y enfréntate a mi...

Mofándose dijo- ¿Tu? estás rodeado de  cincuenta de mis mejores hombres del ejercito negro... los tres-señalando a los tres jóvenes-  ¿Tres en contra,  de cincuenta?

-¡¡¡Ataquen!!!- dijo Xiao forzando a su orden, a los soldados Negros atacar a los del norte y la lucha comenzó. esto distrajo en ese momento a Yukito, Yamasaki y Li.

Cuando comenzaron a ser atacados, en ese momentos y por el pasillo principal comenzaron a ingresar soldados rebeldes.

-Lobo – gritó uno de ellos por encima mientras los soldados negros atacaban a aquellos que ingresaban al salón- La casa de guardia está bajo control... ¡¡Hemos ganado!!

-Todavía, no- dijo Lobo.

No se percataron pero en ese momento y mientras Li contra atacaba a un soldado de los negros a quien hirió mortalmente en cuestión de segundos, una portezuela se cerraba detrás del trono.

Evadiendo a dos soldados negros, se dirigió al trono y tocando uno de los ornamentos a la izquierda,  abrió el pasadizo por donde Xiao escapaba.

Pero lo que no se percató era de que, alguien mas le seguía de cerca.

Tenía conocimiento de ese pasadizo por ser el jefe de su ejercito y escolta privada todo ese tiempo.  Ahora era su peor enemigo pero dudaba mucho que Xiao conociese su identidad.  Siguió caminando hasta que dio con la salida que daba al salon de bailes del palacio.  Cuando salió del pasadizo escuchó un gemido.  Xiao tenía delante de él a Sakura como escudo.

Xiao lo esperó hasta que se acercara lo suficiente.  se escuchaban los crujidos de espadas que se enfrentaban en el exterior de aquel salón y el movimiento de muchos soldados.

-_De seguro Terada ya ingresó a palacio_- eran los pensamientos de Li debido a que los soldados que estaban prisioneros en los calabozos, eran aquellos que enfrentaban a los soldados negros en el salón del trono.  aquellos que enfrentaban a los demás, tenían que ser los cientos de hombres que eran comandados por Terada.

-Te conozco- dijo Xiao sacando a Li de sus pensamientos- no eres solamente Lobo- tenía a Sakura tomada por el brazo del hombre que cruzaba por el cuello de la joven. su vestido de color blanco mármol y dorado resaltaba en el suelo al igual que sus zapatillas doradas.  llevaba su corona en su cabeza pero su rostro estaba embargado de desesperación por liberarse de Xiao.- solo dos personas mas conocían el pasadizo que utilicé... y me percaté de que no estuvieran observando y solo tu has salido...

-¿Que tiene que ver con todo?- dijo Lobo avanzando y el retrocediendo con Sakura como escudo.  Se percató en esos momentos que Xiao tenía espada en mano.-Estás derrotado... tu reinado de terror y el de toda tu familia, terminó Xiao.  ríndete...

-Podemos compartirlo todo...- dijo Xiao observándole- te ofrezco el Norte... completo para ti solo si detienes esto... todo esto... solo tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo...

-Estas tierras, todo esto le pertenece a los Li, Xiao... a Clow... a todos aquellos reyes y Nobles que tu familia trató de eliminar hace ya tanto tiempo...

Sonriendo dijo- Lo sabía ... ocultándote detrás del antifaz para que nadie te reconociera...

-Que bueno que te percatas- dijo Li - ahora suéltala...

-No voy a hacer tal cosa- dijo Xiao- es mi  única manera de obtener el Norte...

-No vas a hacerle daño- dijo Li mirándole-  ¿Qué te dice que te dejaré escapar con ella?

Entonces Xiao se percata de todo. Sakura forcejeaba aun por el aprisionamiento de su cuerpo con el de Xiao. - se te nota en tus ojos, lo supe...por eso te mandé a matar ... 

-Suéltala... 

-No voy a hacer tal cosa- lastimándola aun mas que provocó que Sakura gimiera del dolor.

-Sakura...-dijo Li acercándose pero al ver que Xiao levanta la espada y la coloca tan cerca del rostro de la joven princesa, se detiene.

-Shaoran- dijo ella con lagrimas en sus ojos.  No quería que luchara en contra de Xiao. No quería que arriesgara su vida de esa manera. 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Comentarios de la autora: ay si, ahora si me quieren matar ¡¡¡Como pudiste dejarlo en ese momento!! ¡¡Que cruel eres!! ¡nos quieres matar del corazón!! Pero es que me gusta mantener a la gente en intriga n___n sino , no sería tan divertido.**

**Faltan ya, dos capítulos para el final... aunque estoy planeando un pequeño Sidestory acerca del romance de las parejas que aquí se formaron...pero este side story saldrá mucho después... ya les diré como lo obtendrán...**

**Estoy planeando que solo unos sites especiales y de mis cuatachas, tendrán la exclusividad del side story (aquellas de ustedes que tengan paginas dedicadas a fanfics de CCS, por favor, pónganse en contacto conmigo para llegar a un acuerdo y así mandárselos).  **

**¿por qué de esta manera?- pues para que puedan disfrutar de la historia de otra manera... tengo planeado incluirle una serie de efectos y diseños que en paginas como esta, se pierden o no aparecen... así que para un proyecto tan ambicioso como ese side story, necesito un sitio donde muestre todas las cualidades... así que...  ¡¡Chicas, espero sus correos!!   Y numero dos: para darles publicidad a los sites de mis fieles amigas...**

**Saludos cordiales, a todos aquellos que han seguido esta historia hasta el final, me han pedido su publicación en las paginas web y se han puesto en contacto conmigo por MSN tanto de Yahoo como de MSN de hotmail,  para hablar y preguntar y hasta insultarme por dejar los capítulos en los que llaman "mejor parte".**

**Las de ustedes, que sepan dibujar, inspírense y ayúdenme a hacer el side story en parte de fan art... solo mándenme sus obras al correo para yo verlas y así incluirlas en el side story; por supuesto, tendrán todo el derecho de autoría de los arts y la mandaré a los sites de mis amigas.  Escenas románticas entre los personajes (pero claro, no cayendo en lo obsceno ni yaoi ni nada por el estilo) .**

**Después que finalice esta historia de la Princesa, continuaré con el Side Story y daré inicio a un nuevo proyecto... este proyecto,  es un poco mas ambicioso y por tanto lo enviaré a los sites como Asuka... Sortilegio y otros sitios... pero para ustedes, también estará por aquí... espérenlo y gracias por su apoyo...**

**Nota: el side story no será el final de la historia (antes de que saquen locas ideas como esa) la terminología Side Story (para quienes no lo sepan) es una historia de un lado... basada en la Princesa del Cerezo pero no indispensable para su fin... el final estará por aquí... pero un side story para fines de entretenimiento y colocándome un reto de trabajo. **

**Para el Side Story mi amiguita Naiko me ayudará como siempre lo hace pero esta vez, estará involucrada enteramente (con esto quiero decir que ella ahora se entera de esto) .**

**Ya saben, Comentarios, dudas, tomatazos y demás... a **

**Sakura_journal@yahoo.com**


	21. Capitulo 20: Cancion de Amor Prohibido

La Princesa del cerezo y el lobo rebelde

**Por Crystal***

**Nota basado en los personajes de Sakura Card Captor...By Clamp**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Capitulo 20: " una historia de amor"**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

"había una vez, una princesa que vivía a salvo en la pacifica tierra del norte.  Esta princesa es encomendada en la misión de poner siempre el deber sobre el amor verdadero.  Viaja al sur para casarse con el rey Xiao.  En el camino a su encuentro, la vida le prepara un giro inesperado: es secuestrada junto con su amiga Tomoyo, por el líder de los Dragones Verdes o los Rebeldes. 

Lobo (Como era conocido el líder de los rebeldes) era una persona ruda y practica.  La princesa era una persona que era todo, menos una princesa normal. Una joven que siempre daba su opinión, ayudaba a los demás, no se llevaba de su titulo a la hora de tener amistades y sabía defenderse físicamente de su atacante.  Lobo aprendió que hay que ver mas allá de la belleza de una joven y la princesa aprendió que las personas  valen por quienes son y no por su titulo. 

Para empeorar la situación, Lobo se percata quien es la joven.  En decisión de llevarla a donde Xiao, Sakura descubre que el sujeto es al mismo tiempo, el soldado encargado de la seguridad dentro de palacio de Xiao.

  
En camino a palacio, conoce a Eriol Hiraguizagua quien ayuda a Tomoyo a recuperarse de una enfermedad extraña que atacó a la joven durante el viaje al sur.

Sakura se ve presionada a viajar con Li al palacio a solas.

Lo que ninguno de ellos pensó fue que se enamorarían. Pero mucho menos 

imaginaron que Xiao se daría cuenta de la relación que comenzaba a 

surgir entre la princesa y el soldado.

Durante el baile del anuncio del compromiso de Xiao con Sakura, Li y ella se besan, siendo vistos por Kenya, la media hermana del Rey (el cual no sabe nada de su existencia como hermana) y jefa de los sirvientes en palacio.  Pero ella, no dice nada a Xiao ni a nadie mas.

Xiao manda a Li a salir del palacio en busca de Lobo pero es una estrategia para separar a los jóvenes y manda a matar a Li Shaoran.

Xiao pone en prisión al hermano de Sakura, el Rey Touya y dice a Sakura que para salvar la vida a su hermano tiene que aceptar el matrimonio y su hermano, abdicar al trono.

Unos rumores que se esparcen en todo el reino, dicen que Li murió.  Sakura ante esto, acepta casarse con Xiao para así salvar a su hermano.  Touya, por consejo de Sakura, Abdica al trono, convirtiéndose Sakura en la supuesta reina del Norte.

El día de la boda, hay un ataque a la casa de guardia lo que daría 

inicio a la rebelión para derrocar a Xiao. Los líderes: Li, Eriol, Terada, 

Yukito, Yamazaki y un primo de este.

Li acaba de irrumpir a la ceremonia deteniendo la misma.  Sakura está sorprendida de verle con vida. Xiao acaba de descubrir de LI y Lobo son la misma persona. 

Pero ¿podrá derrotar al rey?"

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-No pienso quedarme aquí.- dijo Nakuru ya desesperada- se fue hace horas...

-Tenemos que esperar- dijo Meiling, sentada en una roca- dijo que nos quedáramos tranquilas...

-Yo no soporto esta espera- dijo Nakuru- estoy preocupada por el Amo Eriol- observando a Tomoyo- es decir...

Tomoyo sonriéndole sutilmente y por unos instantes dijo- comprendo.  También estoy preocupada por él y por Sakura...

-¡¡miren eso!!- dijo Meiling señalando a la distancia- ¡¡En el cielo!!

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Tomoyo.

-Parece humo...- dijo Nakuru- proviene de palacio; a lo mejor... 

-¿Qué estará pasando en el pueblo?-se preguntaba Tomoyo pero estando mas preocupada por Eriol y Sakura.

-Se me ocurre algo-dijo Meiling- ¿por qué no vamos al campamento? Aquí no hacemos nada y supongo que cuando tengan el control del palacio y de la casa de guardia, así como de los soldados, irán alguno de ellos al campamento a informar a quien quede allá...

-¡¡Excelente idea!! – dijo Nakuru- aquí no haremos nada.  Señorita Tomoyo: use usted ese caballo- señalando uno de los dos caballos que habían allí amarrados en el árbol- Señorita Meiling, usted y yo viajaremos en ese...

-Pues ¡¡Adelante!!- dijo Tomoyo.

-vamos entonces.- dijo Meiling entusiasta ante la idea. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Caminaba dentro de aquella especie de alcantarilla que servía de salida de palacio.  Cuando llegó a su salida que daba a los muros de palacio, encontró dos soldados que ahora estaban muertos.  No se detuvo a averiguar que fue aquel grito que se escuchó y que distrajo a los que eran en esos momentos, dos soldados muertos.  Su espada aun destilaba la sangre de aquellos que se interpusieron entre la entrada secreta a palacio y su objetivo, salvar a Touya Kinomoto.  

Miraba y rozaba con su mano la pared para no perderse, aquel lugar estaba oscuro y su olor, no había cambiado mucho desde aquel día que ingresó con Rei, Meiling, Sakura y Yamasaki, con el propósito de ayudar a salir a este ultimo del calabozo en donde le esperaba la ejecución por tener cargos en su contra de asalto a soldados, ataques a puestos de vigilancia, robo, disturbios de la paz, y por ser el segundo en comando del ejercito rebelde.

En un momento, sintió un chillido. Era una rata, a la cual le había pisado la cola...Haciendo un gesto de asco, continuó caminando por aquel pasadizo, hasta que percibió luz que provenía de antorchas mas adelante.

-Ya llegué- dijo Yue, levantando su espada. vio que solamente había cuatro soldados en aquel lugar.  Salió de su escondite y llamó su atención diciendo- ¿Me esperaban?

Ante aquella pregunta e identificándole con aquellas manchas de sangre en su espada y en toda su ropa, comenzaron los soldados a atacar al soldado del Norte.

Pero lo que él no se percataba era que, habían mas soldados escondidos que los que él vio a primera vista.

 Mientras él luchaba con aquellos que se adelantaban que eran parte de la guardia de los calabozos ( y en su mayoría, soldados inexpertos), los ruidos de lucha y encuentros de espadas se escuchaban dentro del calabozo donde estaban Touya y Kaho.

En ese momento, tres jóvenes vestidas de sirvientas, descienden las escaleras que llevan a la prisión y escuchan la lucha entre Yue y los soldados.  Naoko se acerca para observar que pasaba, mientras Chiharu y Rika corrían hasta el calabozo de Touya y Kaho.

-Alteza- dijo Chiharu mientras Rika, con una piedra pesada, trataba de forzar la cerradura.- Estamos aquí para sacarlos...

-Será mas rápido si consigues la llave...-dijo Touya a las jóvenes- rápido... ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-al parecer, un soldado suyo, lucha con toda la guardia de la prisión.- dijo Rika mientras aun pretendía abrir el cerrojo- Es bastante fuerte...

-Debe de ser Yue- dijo Touya. – si es tan fuerte como ella dice...

-Tiene el pelo largo.- dijo la joven.

-Si es Yue- dijo Touya entusiasmado. 

-¡¡Chicas!!- venía Naoko corriendo con un aro de hierro con llaves dentro- miren lo que soltó uno de los soldados al caer.- ahí se percataron que eran las llaves (las cuales Rika, quitó de sus manos para encontrar la que estaba buscando) Naoko traía en sus manos dos espadas.

Chiharu, mientras Rika probaba llaves para ver cual habría la puerta, miró las espadas en mano de su amiga.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?- señalándole las espadas que llevaba.

En ese momento, la puerta es abierta  por Rika antes de que Naoko pudiese responder. Touya sale y tomando las llaves de la mano de la joven, corre a los otros calabozos probando llaves mientras las puertas cuyas llaves encajaban, eran abiertas, dejando salir al los hombres del ejército del Norte.

-No tenemos tiempo- decía Touya a los soldados que ya estaban fuera- ataquen a los soldados y ayuden a Tukishiro.

Ante esta orden del joven, los soldados se abalanzaron al pasillo de donde provenían los sonidos de lucha.  Touya ayudó a salir a Kaho, mientras observaba a las tres jóvenes.

-No tengo como agradecerles...- comenzó a decir.

-No hay tiempo, alteza- dijo Naoko- nuestra misión ha terminado. Ahora, hay que ponerle a salvo..

-¿Su misión?

-Somos parte de los rebeldes, liderados por Li Shaoran, alteza- dijo Chiharu- nuestra prioridad era vigilar a la princesa Sakura y tratar de liberarle cuando tuviésemos la oportunidad...

-Claro, que esto ultimo, Lobo no tiene la mas mínima idea,- dijo Naoko.

-Mucho menos Terada- dijo Rika- o Yamasaki.

-Son valientes- dijo Kinomoto- mas que muchos hombres- y cambiando su semblante dijo- ustedes dos- a Rika y Naoko- saquen a Kaho de aquí por donde puedan.- viendo volver a algunos de sus soldados portando espadas que pertenecían a los vigilantes de la prisión.-  yo tengo que buscar a Sakura- mirando a Chiharu- indícame el camino...

-será mejor que salga- dijo Chiharu- es el rey del Norte, es peligroso que se quede dentro de palacio.  Hay personas que lo quieren muerto...

-Sakura es la reina.  He abdicado al trono... la que está en peligro ahora, es Sakura...

-Muy bien- dijo Chiharu mirándole y convenciéndose .- vamos....

Cuando se disponía a irse acompañado del rey.  Llega Yue.

-¿Adonde piensa ir?-preguntaba Yue.

-Sabía que podía contar contigo- sonriéndose sutilmente- no te rindes...

-Será mejor que salga con Lady Mitzuki...déjeme  ocuparme de Sakura, alteza...

-No.- dijo Kinomoto mirándole- si quieres acompáñame.  Sino quédate y ayuda a salir a los demás...

- Lo siento alteza, pero no puedo hacer eso –dijo sosteniendo su mirada. En ese momento, los soldados azules aparecían por detrás- creo que todos ingresaremos a los pasillos arriba en palacio.  – estaban con las espadas que les quitaron a los soldados de la prisión.

Sonrió a cada uno de sus fieles soldados.  Ellos hicieron una señal con sus espadas en señal de respeto con el joven del Norte. Ante esto, Touya supo que no estaba solo en aquella lucha.  Dejando a Kaho con las tres jóvenes, se dispuso a subir los escalones del calabozo para salir a uno de los pasillos de palacio y buscar a Xiao y a Sakura.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Mientras, había un conflicto de miradas entre Xiao y Li en otro lugar del palacio mientras la invasión en otros lugares del reino, eran inminentes.

Las calles comenzaban a ser tomadas por aquellos simpatizantes de la rebelión.  Soldados negros y soldados comunes del Sur, comenzaban a rendirse ante el ataque despiadado de los cuales eran victimas por los rebeldes.  Comenzaban en algunas comarcas, blancos de ataque, a rendirse y en otros casos, las muertes de los soldados eran inminentes debido a la multitud de cadáveres que eran en esos momentos carbonizados por los rebeldes.

Rendirse era lo más fácil, así obtenían el perdón de sus vidas, pero no lo hacían y por lo tanto, morían.

El humo en los cielos era visto desde lugares lejanos.  Algunos poblados fueron incendiados en el altercado.  En otros lados, comenzaban a surgir los gritos de victoria de los rebeldes y las banderas negras de los puestos de vigilancia eran arrancadas y quemadas y se colocaban unas verdes con un dragón de color amarillo o dorado en sus postes, indicando que ese puesto o esa villa o aldea, fue tomada con éxito por los rebeldes.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Sonriendo dijo Xiao- Lo sabía ... ocultándote detrás del antifaz, para que nadie te reconociera... nunca ambos en el mismo lugar. Tengo que admitirlo, fue un toque sutil... 

-Que bueno que te percatas- dijo Li - ahora suéltala...

-No voy a hacer tal cosa- dijo Xiao- es mi  única manera de obtener el Norte... además: amo a Sakura...

-No vas a hacerle daño- dijo Li mirándole-  ¿Qué te dice que te dejaré escapar con ella? Además, tu no sabes lo que es el amor... 

Entonces Xiao se percata de todo. Sakura forcejeaba aun por el aprisionamiento de su cuerpo con el de Xiao. - se te nota en tus ojos, lo supe...por eso te mandé a matar ... 

-Suéltala... 

-No voy a hacer tal cosa- lastimándola aun mas que provocó que Sakura gimiera del dolor.

-Sakura...-dijo Li acercándose pero al ver que Xiao levanta la espada y la coloca tan cerca del rostro de la joven reina, se detiene.

-Shaoran- dijo ella con lagrimas en sus ojos.  No quería que luchara en contra de Xiao. No quería que arriesgara su vida de esa manera. 

Xiao escucha la manera en que Sakura menciona el nombre de su enemigo. La sangre le hierve. Pudo descubrir en aquella expresión: amor, preocupación, interés, compasión, ternura, dulzura, gentileza, sufrimiento... una lagrima que resbaló por la mejilla de la joven, cayó en el brazo con que Xiao la aprisionaba.

-Tenemos que acabar con esto; de una vez, por todas...- dijo Xiao a Li.

Xiao la deja ir y la empuja  hacía un lado del salón donde ella cae de rodillas y tose debido al aprisionamiento en su garganta de la cual era victima segundos antes.   Li sin dejar de bajar la guardia, se acerca a ella preocupado y se arrodilla a su lado.  colocó su mano en su mejilla y ella le miró a los ojos- ¿Estás bien?

-Si- dijo ella mirándole con ternura y tomando por unos instantes la mano del joven, que estaba en su mejilla y apretándola con gentileza junto a la suya.  

Ante este gesto, Li le sonrió sutilmente. Iba a decirle algo, pero se recordó de las circunstancias en que se encontraban, luego dirigió su mirada a Xiao.

Poniéndose de pie, seguido por Sakura, Li dijo- Sal de aquí...- en ese momento de su cinto, saca un pequeño cuchillo con la empuñadura en plata y dice mientras lo extiende- sabrás defenderte... lo se... busca a uno de los míos y que te ponga a salvo...

-No- dijo ella tomando el cuchillo pero sin moverse de su lugar.- no te voy a dejar aquí...

-¡¡VETE  TE DIGO!!!- Dijo Li alzando el tono de su voz.  el eco se escuchó en el salón- Estaré bien... esto terminará muy  pronto....

Tomando una decisión y haciéndole caso, toma el cuchillo con ambas manos y comienza a avanzar a la puerta.  

Cuando sale por ella, camina unos metros  entrando a un amplio salón cuando trataba de salir de aquel lugar, alguien mete el pie y ella cae al suelo, cara a cara con este.  El cuchillo que le dio Shaoran, se escapa de sus manos.   Terminando a varios pies de distancia de la joven reina.

Aprovecha con ella desde el suelo y la levanta por el pelo, maltratándole y la jala hasta el centro del salón de aquel enorme lugar.  Arrojándola al suelo brilloso y mientras la princesa se recupera de aquel aprisionamiento doloroso, ella cierra la puerta. 

Encontrándose ambas en el salón de armamentos.

-le dije que era mas fácil matarte que amarte... pero es un tonto- era Kenya con espada en mano y mirándole con aquellos frívolos ojos- ahora, Li lo matará.- Sakura abre los ojos de la sorpresa que ella supiera que era Li y Lobo eran una misma persona.  Kenya sonríe y dice- si, lo se. Esa mirada que te dio hace unos instantes en el salón de ceremonias... 

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-preguntó Sakura mirándole- ¿Matarme?

-¿Por qué no?- dijo ella- a diferencia de Xiao, no te amo... nunca he amado nada en mi vida- y negando con su rostro dijo- bueno si; amo el poder... amo la muerte. Amo la sangre.-  apuntándole desde el suelo con la espada- y es lo que pasará contigo... morirás...

-no- dijo ella mirándole – no moriré.  No ahora.

-¿qué sabrás tu?- dijo Kenya- no sabes defenderte- avanzando con instinto y acelerando su velocidad con el propósito de atravesar de un solo golpe, el cuerpo de la princesa con la espada.

Pero Sakura, a ultimo minuto, esquiva el ataque de la joven.  La espada se encaja en la madera de un mueble que estaba detrás de Sakura.

Sakura respiraba profundo desde el otro lado y viendo como Kenya se quedaba tranquila y sonriendo sutilmente dijo- No eres como todas ¿cierto?- preguntaba mientras desencajaba la espada- 

-No. No lo soy- tomando una espada que formaba parte de una estatua que se encontraba cerca- soy un poco diferente- tomando la posición de combate.

-Ya veo- sonriéndole- creo que disfrutaré matarte... – dijo Kenya observándole- lo disfrutaré mucho...- comenzando a atacar con su espada a la joven.  

Sakura respondía a sus ataques.  El sonido de las espadas chocando era lo que retumbaba en aquella habitación.  Como la puerta estaba cerrada, nadie se percataba del enfrentamiento que ocurría dentro.

La única desventaja de Sakura, era que, el vestido que llevaba en esos momentos, provocaba que cada evasión de la espada en cambios de movimientos o tácticas de Kenya, tropezara con la tela y se viera en la dificultad que caía en el suelo.

En uno de esos movimientos, Sakura pudo evadir cuando la espada se dirigía a su rostro pero provocó que Kenya por unos momentos, se acercara con su filosa espada en su rostro pero solo logró cortar unos mechones del cabello de la joven pertenecientes a su largo cabello.

-No me huyas- dijo Kenya en un momento que a dos metros de distancia, Sakura estaba de pie con espada en mano.  Kenya se acercaba.- - Siento que me huyes... terminemos con esto... te ofrezco una muerte menos dolorosa... deja de luchar por lo inevitable.

Sakura se abalanzó en ese momento sobre Kenya con su espada en mano. Tan fuerte fue el choque con que Sakura se acercó que Kenya tuvo que aferrar y colocar sus pies en posición de freno para no retroceder y empuñar con mas ímpetu la espada. Se percató que allí la reina era bastante hábil y tenía una energía impresionantes.  Además de su destreza con la espada.

En un momento que se separaron Kenya dijo- Tengo que admitirlo; eres buena...

Kenya ataca despiadadamente y Sakura, en un truco de evasión, cae al suelo pero sin perder el equilibrio.  En su caída levanta algo del suelo y lo coloca en la parte de atrás de su vestido pero que Kenya no pudo darse cuenta porque se recuperaba de aquel ataque.

Sakura apenas podía sostener la espada.  Respiraba tanto por la nariz como por la boca.  Sostenía el arma con ambas manos. Kenya también estaba en cierta forma agotada.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?- preguntó Sakura- ¿Te rindes?

-No- dijo Kenya- la única forma de esto terminar es con una de nosotras muerta... y esa será vos, Alteza- abalanzándose con grito de desahogo por parte de Kenya a donde estaba Sakura.

Sakura evitó su colisión con el de la mujer cuando se movió sorpresivamente por la izquierda.  En un momento de distracción por parte de Kenya, Sakura toma el cuchillo que colocó en el cinto de su vestido momentos antes y ahora se lo clavaba en el hombro a Kenya, con lo cual está cayó en el suelo. 

Kenya, herida en su hombro, cubre su herida después que desencaja el cuchillo de su cuerpo.  

Sakura desde el suelo donde pensaba que le había matado, observaba como Kenya desencajaba el cuchillo y lo arrojaba a pocos metros.  

-Tomará mas que eso para matarme niña—dijo Kenya con espada en mano.  Vio que Sakura ya no estaba armada y observaba desde el suelo.- Te irás primero que yo...

Avanzaba como fiera a su presa. Sus ojos se enfocaron en el rostro de Sakura.  Levantó la espada con el propósito de encajarla en el pecho de la reina. Con lo que no contaba Kenya fue, con lo que pasó a continuación.

Sakura, esperando el impacto de la espada de Kenya contra su cuerpo, 

cerro los ojos. Lo próximo que sintió fueron unas gotas tibias que cayeron su 

rostro. Abrió sus ojos al instante solo para ver que su vestido blanco 

y dorado estaba manchado con gotas de sangre.-¿Qué pasó?- preguntaba ella observando.  Pasando sus dedos sobre su rostro y luego observándolos, pudo ver sangre.

Respirando con dificultad, con espada en alto y manchada de sangre se encontraba Yue.   Aun observaba por encima de Sakura, como si estuviera observando la figura que estaba allí.  

A la izquierda del joven estaba el cuerpo decapitado de quien era Kenya.  Detrás de Yue estaban acercándose Touya Kinomoto y parte del ejercito del Norte.

-¿Está bien alteza?-preguntaba Yue.

-Estoy... bien- dijo ella desde el suelo, respirando con dificultad.  A pocos pasos de ella estaba la cabeza de Kenya.

Yue le dio un golpe frío y exacto en el cuello de la joven antes de que esta pudiera lastimar a Sakura. 

-¡¡Sakura!!- dijo Touya acercándose a la joven y ayudándole a ponerse de pie mientras le abrazaba- ¿estás bien?- colocando su espada al suelo para abrazar a la joven- ¿no te hizo nada?

En ese momento, Yue revisaba las condiciones de la mujer que yacía muerta en el piso mientras la sangre manchaba el vestido de la reina Sakura.

-Estoy bien- dijo Sakura incorporándose al lado de su hermano- deben ayudar a Shaoran...

-¿Shaoran Li está vivo?-preguntaba Kinomoto sorprendido.

-Nunca estuvo muerto- dijo uno de los soldados.

-Nunca lo estuvo- dijo Sakura- por lo que entiendo, fue para despistar...

- lastimaste a esta mujer bastante mal en el hombro- dijo Yue- aprende rápido, alteza- y cambiando al tema de Shaoran LI.- ¿dónde está?-preguntó Yue a Sakura. 

-En uno de los salones en el corredor... ¡¡Está enfrentando a Xiao!!

-Ustedes dos: quédense con sus altezas- dijo indicándoles a dos soldados- ustedes, vengan conmigo.- saliendo del salón.

-Vamos a sacarlos, altezas- dijo uno de ellos.

-No me voy sin Shaoran- dijo Sakura mirándole.

-Sakura: vamos... no hay nada mas para nosotros aquí...- dijo su hermano, pero ella se negó.

-No me voy; amo a Shaoran; él hizo todo esto por mi, somos como una persona... no viviremos sin el otro... y yo lo ayudaré.

Lo próximo fue que salió corriendo de aquel salón portando en sus manos el cuchillo que el joven le proporcionó. Los soldados que estaban allí, ni tampoco su hermano, pudieron detenerle. Lo único que pudieron hacer era seguir o tratar de seguir  a Sakura a través del humo.****

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-¡¡Alto ahí!!- dijo una voz en el pasillo, acompañado de alrededor 20 hombres vestidos de civiles – identifíquese- dijo al grupo que se acercaba. Este pequeño ejercito ya se encontraba en el interior de palacio y al parecer su líder era aquel con vendajes en el brazo izquierdo.

-Soy Yue-dijo al reconocer la voz de Eriol- ¿Que haces?

-lo siento- dijo indicándole a sus hombres que bajaran sus armas. – vine a brindar mi apoyo aquí ahora que la casa de guardia está bajo nuestro control... ¿qué haces tu aquí?

Acercándose a ese grupo dijo- ¿Creíste que me quedaría en la casa? Después de defenderla y matar a cada uno de los soldados negros, vine para acá.

-¿Y las chicas? ¿ellas están bien?

Viendo las manchas de sangre en su espada, la herida en su brazo y su ropa toda magullada y también manchadas de sangre dijo- Están bien... salieron antes de que al situación empeorara...

Exhalando un suspiro dijo- Que bien. ¿ has sabido algo de Li?  
  


-Solo que está peleando con Xiao- dijo Yue observándole- ¿Cómo estás? ¿estás  bien?

- Si... solo es un rasguño –dijo Eriol devolviendo la mirada.  En ese momento, dos jóvenes se acercaban por el pasillo. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas y uno de ellos llevaba una cortada en su rostro.

-¡¡Yamasaki!!- dijo Eriol identificándole.- ¡¡Que bueno que estás bien mi amigo!!

-Yukito- dijo Yue sonriéndole a su hermano- ¡¡Vaya, no sabía que eras de los sangrientos!!- mirando que la espada de su hermano estaba tan manchada de sangre como la de él.

-No como la tuya, hermano- dijo Yukito mirándole- ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde están Touya y Kaho? ¿has hecho contacto con Sakura??

-Xiao está peleando con Li- dijo Yue- Touya  está con Sakura y Kaho fue sacada por unas chicas que dijeron estar con la revolución...

-Deben de ser Chiharu, Rika y Naoko- dijo Yamasaki emocionado- Que bueno que están bien...

-Tenemos que buscar a Li- dijo Eriol observándole- no sabemos si podrá con Xiao...

en ese momento, Eriol dejó a unos cuantos de sus hombres dispersos en aquella área.  Junto a Yukito, Yamasaki y Yue, comenzaron a buscar el paradero del derrotado rey del Sur y al joven rebelde.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Ya ríndete- decía Li a Xiao.  Ambos estaban agotados y Li tenía una herida en su cuello que fue a consecuencia de una distracción creada por Xiao para luego atacarle. Sangraba con abundancia.  

Xiao cojeaba pues Li en un momento, lo lastimó lanzándole una silla que estaba cerca. Xiao tenía sangre que salía por sus labios.

-estás derrotado Xiao- decía Li.- El sur ha caído ya...

-Hay una cosa que no comprendo ¿Por qué? Eras mi amigo... ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

-Es simple: nunca has tenido amigos, Xiao... has decidido siempre tu soledad.  Pude haberte guiado por el camino correcto...

-¿Cuál camino es ese? El de la bondad, compasión, caridad, clemencia, humildad o humanidad ¿Cuál de todos? Es verdad que eres un completo tonto Li.  Todo esto lo haces para ayudar al pueblo. El pueblo necesitan a alguien que con mano dura, sepa dirigirlos...

-¿Quitándoles todo aquellos que le es querido? ¿a cuantos padres, madres, hermanos, hermanas, hijos o hijas has matado? ¿diez, cien, mil? No te pones a contar el numero de tus victimas cuando cometes aquellos crímenes o atrocidades.  No te pones a pensar en las consecuencias de tus acciones... 

-¿quién me dará la justicia divina? ¿Acaso tu? ¿eres un asesino, Shaoran Li? ¡¡Contéstame!! ¿Acaso tu lo harás?- leyendo su mirada- no.  No lo eres. No eres asesino.  Por eso, Lobo y sus secuaces nunca mataban a mis soldados.  Solo los dejaban inconscientes y heridos pero nunca mortalmente...  Pero mataste a Chang y a Cheng.  Tu gente lo hizo...

-Mi gente no tenía porque matarlos... – dijo Li como respuesta- creo que alguien de tu palacio los quería muertos... pero eso, ya no importa..  no eran inocentes...

-Eres  un filosofo Li.  Piensas llevar tus creencias acorde con tus acciones... todo eso es pensamiento de un rey... ¿Piensas reinar cuando me mates? El trono estará maldito para ti entonces... nunca hallarás la felicidad verdadera...

-Shaoran- dijo una voz proveniente de la puerta.  Llevaba aun el cuchillo en sus manos pero, ninguno de los dos se percató de ello.- ¿Estás bien?

-¿Sakura? ¡¡Sal de aquí!!

-La ayuda viene pronto- dijo Sakura – el castillo ha sido tomado... ¡¡Cuidado!!  
  


Shaoran se había distraído al observar que el vestido de Sakura estaba manchado de sangre.  Se preocupó. En ese momento, Xiao aprovechó para envestir con su espada, al joven rebelde.  Shaoran fue lastimado por el filo de la espada de Xiao lo que hizo que lanzara un gemido bastante sutil pero Sakura vio esto.  Se acercaba al joven pero este le hizo retroceder.

-¡¡NO!!! Aléjate de aquí.  

-No te voy a dejar... no lo haré...

-Vaya su alteza- dijo Xiao observando a Sakura- creo que con esto, también usted morirá... bien dicen que el amor es como una espina enterrada.. no la puedes sacar de tu cuerpo sin que sangres... lamentaría mucho que pensaras en él, estando casada conmigo.. y mas ahora, que está vivo... ¿No lo cree?

-Aléjate de aquí- dijo Shaoran poniéndose de pie y envistiendo a Xiao con su espada y él defendiéndose. 

-No te voy a dejar.- dijo Sakura.

-Eres testaruda- dijo Li observando el rostro de Xiao.

Sakura se tapó los ojos con sus manos.  Pero era mas de la impresión.  Ambos hombres estaban bastante lastimados y se observaban agotados pero Xiao no se dejaría matar y Li haría lo que estuviese en su capacidad para no dejarse vencer por el rey.  Los encuentros entre las espadas eran escuchados con resonancia por aquel salón.

-¿por qué te preocupas por él? – preguntó Xiao hablando con Sakura- es un mero soldado... solo eso...

-Yo no me fijo de eso Xiao- dijo Sakura- deberías saberlo desde hace mucho tiempo.- dijo decidida.

-Sakura- se escuchó la voz de Touya que provenía de la puerta.- ¿Estás bien?

-Kinomoto- dijo Xiao- llega justo a tiempo... verás la caída del enemigo de mi reino...

-Es inútil que continúe- aquí tanto Xiao como Li se detuvieron.- No hay nada para usted ya... el imperio, su imperio está en ruinas- señalando a la ventana dijo- mire a la ventana: hay humo, caos, muerte de sus aliados... otros se rinden sin pensarlo dos veces... es el fin...

-¿El fin? ¿Qué es el fin? ¿Acaso hacer un acuerdo con los hijos para asegurar la paz? ¿acaso no admites que su padre cometió un error? ¿lo consideran, acaso, tan perfecto que no se percatan que sacrificó sus dos hijos en son de la Paz? La paz, no la consiguen ustedes... la consiguen la lógica.. y la mano fuerte que rige un pueblo...

-¿A costa de los inocentes?- dijo Sakura interviniendo y avanzando colocándose entre Shaoran y Xiao.- ¿A costa de la opresión de los mas humildes? ¿de aquellos, que no pueden defenderse o mucho menos, ponerse de pie en contra de un rey? ¿De su rey? ¿Acaso crees que, por tener una corona, un titulo, te hace merecedor de gobernar? ¿Sacrificando, padres, madres, hermanos, hijos, solo para satisfacer su ego? ¿tu ego? Cuantos inocentes continuarán muriendo para satisfacer tu sed ¿Miles, Millones? 

-¿Qué sabe una mujer? ¡¡nada!! Nada de políticas...

-Se equivoca- desafiadoramente.  Sus ojos esmeraldas, brillaban aun mas- se lo suficiente, para saber que este es el camino errado...

En ese momento, Xiao la toma por la mano y coloca la espada en su cuello, utilizándola como escudo.  

- Si se acercan ella muere- aferrándole en contra de su cuerpo- aunque, ustedes morirán de todas maneras... pueden hacer lo que quieran- susurrando sus palabras y dirigiendo una mirada despectiva en especial a Li.  Mientras Shaoran lo escuchaba pero solo observaba a Sakura.  Esta no parecía estar asustada.  Estaba bastante calmado su rostro y sin ninguna expresión.  La vio tragar con dificultad y parpadear pero no se movía, ni forcejeaba con el hombre. Xiao siguió hablando- Pueden derrotarme, bien; háganlo.  Pero mañana, tendré una armada de miles.  No soy el único que queda y puede considerarse esto el principio...- y dirigiéndose a Sakura agregó- Mírelos bien alteza, besando sus cabellos.  Que así es como se veían...- subiendo su espada hasta el rostro de Sakura- no te necesito amando a otro; pero mas aun, no te necesito para gobernar nuevamente.. este no es el fin... es el principio...

En ese momento, Sakura empuña con fuerza el cuchillo plateado y tomándolo con mas fuerza, lo impulsa a su lado derecho, pasando cerca de su cintura y siguiendo sus instintos, clavándolo en el torso de Xiao y con esto, hiriéndolo.  Xiao se retuerce por unos momentos,  Momentos aprovechados por Li.  Cuando Sakura se libera de su aprisionamiento, se abalanza a los brazos de Touya quien la recibe y la coloca detrás de si, mientras Li le clava la espada en su pecho.  

Xiao lo observa absorto.  Gotas de sudor y de sangre corren por el rostro del joven rebelde.  Mientras la vida se independiza del cuerpo de Xiao, este inhala por ultima vez mientras cubre con  sus manos la mortal herida propinada por Shaoran.

En un ultimo intento, cae de rodillas, al igual que Li.  Este ultimo vio que ese era el golpe definitivo para derrotar al derrocado rey.   Sakura se libera de su hermano y corre arrodillándose al lado de Li.  Le levanta el rostro para revisar la herida que tiene en su cuello.  Con estas escenas, Xiao pasa a mejor vida.

Pasaron unos momentos antes que Shaoran observara a través de los cristalinos y brillantes ojos de la joven, toda la preocupación y amor que esta le profetizaba.  Tomando con su mano derecha la mejilla de la joven y observando el vestido de novia, manchado de sangre dijo- ¿Estás bien? ¿no estás lastimada?

**_Ya quisiera echar atrás el tiempo_**

**_llegar hasta nuestro encuentro_**

**_y volver a comenzar_**

****

**_cuidar como a un tesoro_**

**_el amor que hay en tus ojos_**

**_para nunca mas perderte_**

**_y por siempre tenerte, junto a mi_**

"Cuando no es contigo" 

**_Cristina Aguilera..._**

**_Mi reflejo._**

Unas lagrimas corrían por el rostro de la joven. Pudo satisfacer la curiosidad del joven cuando asintió con dos cabezadas. Finalmente dijo- ¿Y tu estás bien?  

-Un poco lastimado- dijo sarcásticamente- y cansado... 

-Que bueno- dijo ella quitando las lagrimas de sus ojos.

En esos momentos, Eriol, Yamasaki, Yue y Yukito, además de unos cuantos rebeldes ingresaron al salón.  Esperando encontrarse con soldados de Xiao, encontraron a los jóvenes en la conmovedora escena.

Yue se acercó al lado de Touya, seguido por Yukito.

-El amor rompe todo los esquemas ¿No, alteza?- preguntó Yue.

-Será una lástima separarlos- dijo Yukito sin dejar que Touya  respondiera, continuó.- Hizo todo esto, por ella.. para que no se casara con Xiao...

-pero la pregunta es ¿Hasta donde el destino o las circunstancias, le permitirán estar juntos? – le respondió Yue.

**_cuando no es contigo_**

**_siento que no vivo_**

**_hay un gran vacío_**

**_cuando no es contigo_**

**_todo esta perdido_**

**_es como un castigo_**

**_cuando no es contigo_**

****

**_cuando no es contigo..._**

****

**_escapo la monotonía_**

**_mirando las fotografías_**

**_que dirás del aire_**

**_con rencor_**

**_con valor;_**

**_"Cuando no es contigo"_**

**_Cristina Aguilera..._**

**_Mi reflejo._**

Touya dejó caer la espada que tenía en sus manos y observó por unos momentos, el cadáver de Xiao.  Tenía que admitirlo: El amor que se profetizaban, tanto su hermana como el rebelde chiquillo, era lo que permitía que en esos instantes, él estuviera vivo y Sakura aun no casada con Xiao... pero ¿Acaso iba a permitir que aquel sujeto estuviese con su hermana? ¿la alejara de él? Su mirada se endureció al observar la imagen de Sakura, con aquel arruinado vestido y manchado por la sangre de Kenya, ayudando a ponerse de pie a Li y pasando el brazo del joven, por sus hombros para ayudarle a caminar.  

-¡¡Li!!- dijo Yamasaki- ¡¡Todo ha sido con rotundo éxito!!  El castillo es nuestro...

-Tengo que revisarte esa herida- dijo Eriol observándole.- Vamos a buscar un lugar tranquilo donde pueda curarte...Sakura- observando a la joven que ayudaba al líder de los rebeldes- ¿Estás bien? 

-Si –sonrió sutilmente- ahora, todo está bien...

-Su alteza- dijo Yue arrodillándose delante de Sakura- tenemos que ponerla a salvo...

-Estoy bien-

-Insisto- dijo Yue firmemente- debemos de ponerles ambos a salvo...

-Es mejor que vayas- dijo Li observando por unos instantes a Sakura- es lo mejor...- Pasando la mano por unos segundos en su rostro- ve con tu hermano. Te veré pronto...

Touya estaba silencioso pero muchas cosas, venían a su cabeza. ¿en verdad, este sujeto amaba a su hermana, por ser quien era, o solo porque era alguien poderosa? No descartaba lo primero; su hermana había demostrado ser una joven singular y especial, para la época que vivían en esos momentos. 

-No quiero dejarte- interrumpió en esos momentos los pensamientos de Touya, la voz de la joven- quiero estar a tu lado...

-Alteza- insistió Yue.

-Ve... nos veremos pronto- atreviéndose a besarla sutilmente, en los labios.- lo prometo...  

****

**_perdí por tanto orgullo_**

**_todo el amor tuyo_**

**_y hoy me muero por tenerte y_**

**_por volver a verte junto a mi_**

****

**_cuando no es contigo_**

**_siento que no vivo_**

**_hay un gran vacío_**

**_cuando no es contigo_**

**_todo esta perdido_**

**_es que no te he conocido amor_**

**_no se vivir ya conmigo_**

**_Cuando no es contigo._**

****

**_cuando no es contigo_**

**_siento que no vivo_**

**_siento que no vivo_**

**_hay un gran vacío_**

**_cuando no es contigo_**

**_todo está perdido_**

**_es que no te he conocido amor_**

**_ya no ser vivir conmigo_**

**_cuando no es contigo._**

**_"Cuando no es contigo"_**

**_Cristina Aguilera..._**

**_Mi reflejo._**

En ese momento, Eriol y Yamasaki ayudan a Sakura y separan a ambos jóvenes.  Cuando se separa de ella, le dirige una sonrisa sutil y encantadora.

Touya trata de tomar a su hermana por los hombros una vez se separaron; pero ella, se le escapó a su hermano y se abalanzó al joven que estaba herido aferrándose contra su cuerpo.  Shaoran le abrazó solo con un brazo pasándolo por la espalda de la joven.  Los ojos de ellas estaban con lagrimas.  

- no es una despedida- se escuchó como susurro departe del joven.- es un hasta luego... ¿Me escuchas?- ella cabeceó de manera afirmativa- Te amo y vamos a estar juntos... tomará un tiempo... hay que poner este lugar en orden y tu lugar es en el Norte.  Ellos te necesitan... pero me necesitan mas aquí... cuando todo esto termine, iré por ti y no habrá nada, ni nadie que nos separe- observando a Touya que le miraba como si quisiera matarle por la atención que tenía de Sakura- Incluso Kinomoto y Tukishiro no podrán ¿De acuerdo?

-Au Shiteru, Shaoran- dijo ella separándose de su cuerpo pero mirándole a los ojos.

Shaoran sonrió sutilmente al observar los ojos de Sakura y al haber escuchado aquellas palabras.  La besó larga y profundamente en los labios.  Y al separarse unos instantes después de ella, dijo- Au Shiteru, Sakura...- mirándole a los ojos.  en ese momento, se separó de ella y agregó.-  Yamasaki, escoltadlos a las caballerizas y prepara un carruaje... encárgate tu mismo, junto con una comitiva de escoltarlos hasta el Norte... junto al resto de los soldados de su ejercito... no regreses a mi lado hasta que no estén en sus tierras...

-Si Jefe- dijo el joven, haciendo un saludo militar.- por aquí, altezas- Pasando por su lado, Touya quien llevaba a Sakura a su lado mientras la aferraba por su hombro.  Detrás, estaban Yukito y Yue...

El primero, caminó adelante, pero el segundo se quedó en su lugar. Le dijo a su hermano. Al ver que Yue no caminaba dijo - ¿Qué pasa?

Touya se detuvo, al igual que Sakura. Yue se acercó a Yukito y dijo – Confío en ti en que lo pondrás a salvo...

-¿Acaso no vienes?

-- Me doy cuenta de que por el momento soy más necesario aquí, que en el 

Norte...contigo estarán bien...- y abrazándole- eres un buen soldado, hermano...

-Yue...- dijo Touya sutilmente pero que no fue escuchado por el soldado, pero si por Sakura; esta observaba por unos instantes la escena entre ambos hermanos.  Pronto estaba siendo escoltada por Yamasaki y Yukito a las afueras, en donde en las caballerizas, encontraron el carruaje del Norte.  Pronto salían, escoltados por soldados, de las inmediaciones del castillo.

-¿Por qué te quedaste?- preguntó Eriol a Yue. Ambos ayudaban a Li a llegar a alguna habitación para que el primero lo atendiera.

-Por varias cosas: primero, se que con mi hermano estarán a salvo y con el ejercito llegarán sanos y salvos a la frontera; Segundo, aquí se queda alguien importante a quien dejamos en la salida de la casa- refiriéndose a Tomoyo- es también miembro de la familia real... me veré en la necesidad de escoltarla al Norte, cuando el momento de viajar surja...

-¿Y las otras?

En ese momento Shaoran, por la perdida de sangre pierde el conocimiento.  Yue al percatarse dijo- Se nota que no quería que Sakura lo viese en peores condiciones a las que aparentaba, se nota, que hay amor...

Eriol adivinando su pensamiento dijo- ¿Crees que alguien ocupa los tuyos ahora? ¿tus pensamientos?

-Probablemente.   Esa es otra de mis razones... para quedarme... veré que ocurre... por lo menos, hasta nuestra salida de aquí... del sur... pero ¿Qué pasará con usted y Tomoyo? ¿acaso no piensa pedirle que se quede?

Eriol se sonrojó sutilmente.- esa decisión la tomará ella.  Pero no soy yo nadie para pedirle que se quede a mi lado, cuando toda su familia está en el Norte.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**_"Pasaron varios días desde la rebelión.  No puede decirse que al otro día amaneció con perfumes de rosas y bajo una nueva democracia.  Faltaba mucho por hacer.  Amaneció lloviendo; como si el cielo sufriera. Sufriera las tantas muertes que fueron necesarias para la liberación de un pueblo en opresión de una tiranía familiar impuesta por una corona robada siglos atrás a un rey como Li Clow." _**

****

**_"Shaoran Li amaneció los siguientes días de todo aquello, con una fiebre bastante alta.  No era seguro que sobreviviera.  No lo aseguraba Eriol tampoco. Este decía que el problema estaba en que había perdido tanta sangre con esa terrible herida en el cuello.  Lo sorprendente es que pudiera dar las instrucciones a Yamasaki o hablar con Sakura.  Eriol explicó que era que, ninguna de sus cuerdas fueron afectadas, por lo cual, podía hablar en esos momentos.  Pero durante los días de la fiebre, deliraba.  Llamaba a Sakura entre la conciencia y la inconciencia.  Eriol pasó todos esos días custodiando la salud de su amigo y también dando ordenes acerca de cómo hacer las cosas para traer el orden en el reino."_**

****

**_"Nakuru, Meiling y Tomoyo, fueron encontradas por Meiko en el campamento a los días de que la situación en la ciudad fue controlada.  Las jóvenes esperaban pacientemente noticias, junto a todos aquellos que no participaron directamente en la toma de la ciudad, la casa de guardia o el castillo.  Que decir de Meiling: cuando vio a Meiko (y este estaba sorprendido de ver a la chica con vida, que se aferró a ella; hasta le propuso matrimonio sin pensarlo dos veces.  Meiling aceptó."_**

****

**_"Tomoyo fue escoltada por Meiko hasta el castillo.  Estuvo dos días en palacio, hasta que Yue dispuso todo para la partida acompañando a la joven..."  
  
_**

**_El día de la partida..._**

-¿Así que te vas?-preguntaba Eriol. 

-Si- dijo la joven sonrojada.

-Quisiera poder cambiar tu idea y que te quedes aquí- dijo sonrojado pero sin observarle a los ojos.

-Aquí te necesitan- agregó Tomoyo- mi madre, necesita tenerme a su lado... y Sakura... 

-Sakura no tendrá tiempo para ti: es reina...-tomándola del brazo – Yo....- pero ella le impidió hablar cubriendo sus labios con sus dedos. En esos momentos, señaló a un extremo, donde se encontraba un soldado.

Yue esperaba pacientemente en un extremo del pasillo.  Acercándose estaba una joven.. Cuando la vio se sorprendió.

-¿Rei? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Asegurándome que regreses a mi lado- abrazándole- promételo... 

-Lo... prometo- correspondiendo  a su abrazo- ¿Por que no vienes?

-Aun me necesitan- dijo Rei sonriéndole- pero se que, regresarás... lo acabas de prometer.- besándole los labios.

Antes de que el soldado reaccionara, la chica se alejaba por el pasillo.

Volviendo la atención a su situación, Tomoyo dijo- ¿Cumplirá su promesa?

-El amor tiene grandes cualidades... espero que tu vuelvas...

-pero ¿regresar? ¿Cómo lo haré? Ya te lo dije, mi madre me necesita... todas las propiedades de mi familia están en el norte... – negando con su cabeza- así, no puedo regresar... allá me necesitan... aquí, te necesitan a ti; por lo menos, hasta que Li se recupere...

-Iré por ti...

-Desistirás de esa idea.- negando con su cabeza.

-No mandas en mi corazón...

-Pero puedo persuadirte...

-Ay Tomoyo- tomando el mentón de la joven con su mano- si fuese tan fácil, no lamentara tanto tu partida...

Se besaron sutil y dulcemente en los labios.  Tomoyo estaba vestida de color azul.  A Eriol le encantaba ese color en la joven.  Se despidieron y pronto, el carruaje de la joven, se dirigía a las puertas del castillo.

Ingresó a una habitación.  Tocando dos veces, escuchó cuando alguien le permitía pasar.  Su voz era calmada y casi un susurro. El joven desde su lecho y con vendas en su garganta, vistiendo unas ropas de dormir y con una cadena de oro que colgaba en su cuello dijo- ¿Ya se fue?

-Si.  ¿Cuánto pasará antes de que la vuelva a ver?

-Tenemos que poner las cosas primero como van- dijo Shaoran observándole- no será fácil pero ella sabrá esperar... ¿le dijiste acaso la nueva propuesta de la comitiva? ¿acerca de la labor tuya aquí en el sur?

-No pude decirle.- dijo Hiraguizagua- ¿Te imaginas su negativa si se entera que no solo tengo mi titulo de caballero de por medio entre nosotros? Ella cree que no es suficiente para mi ... ella para mi, es todo y mas... ¿Cómo estás tu?

-Recuperándome.  Aunque no te negaré que aun me duele- tocando sus vendajes.

-Estuviste a punto de dejarnos... un par de veces- dijo Eriol observándole- Tu recuperación de esas fiebres, ha sido, milagrosa...

Shaoran tocó con sus dedos la cadena de oro que colgaba de su cuello. De todas maneras fue el regalo que Sakura le dio, aquel día.  Le dijo en aquella carta, que era un seguro y un amuleto de buena suerte; seguro de que lo vería de nuevo.  Seguro de que, otorgaba protección a aquel que lo usaba.  

-¿En que piensas? Déjame adivinar. – Eriol agregó divertido- acaso en ¿Sakura?

-Deja de pronunciar su nombre de esa manera- comentó de manera cortante- cuando dices su nombre de esa manera...

-si, si, te molesta- dijo Eriol divertido- se te nota.. y lo rojo también...

-La amo- dijo Shaoran decidido- Reina o no, es la chica para mi... no importando su titulo...

-Se nota que también te ama. Paciencia.  Cuando esto se resuelva, estarán y serán felices juntos para siempre...

Shaoran sonrió sutilmente ante el comentario de su amigo y repitió.-  "Felices para siempre" pero ¿Qué ocurre cuando no hay un "Para siempre"?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Mi madre ha mandado dos mensajeros para informarme: las tierras del este fueron recuperadas; por linaje sanguíneo me corresponden a mi.. soy el heredero...

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-La distancia es mas lejana aun... yo estaré en el este... y ella en el norte... es imposible...

-En el amor, no hay nada imposible- dijo Hiraguizagua poniéndose de pie y observando por la ventana- Ya deberías saberlo- mirándole con sabiduría.  Aquella sabiduría que destacaba al joven – Ella una princesa.  Tu, un rebelde y un soldado... has roto todas las expectativas y todos los esquemas... ahora falta por saber algo...

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que final le darás a tu historia...- dándole unas palmadas en el hombro- en la historia de ambos- finalmente, se disculpó y se retiró de la alcoba.

Meditando por unos instantes y observando el sol por la ventana, exhaló y dijo- ¿Qué final le daré a nuestra historia?  Sakura... mi Sakura...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Comentarios de la autora: Tengo primeramente que agradecer a Claudiasalem... ella me ayudó a darme cuenta de algunos errores en mi redacción... vaya que me toma tiempo quitar ciertas costumbres... jejeje... pero espero que ella me mande su opinión acerca de esta y me de su punto de vista acerca de la redacción.... Gracias a todos y a todos los reviews... me siento emocionadísima... y mas aun, por que este es el ¡¡¡PENÚLTIMO CAPITULO!!! Así es, la Princesa del Cerezo y el Lobo Rebelde, se despiden en el próximo capitulo....  Pero esperen la info en mi Profile acerca de  en donde estará el side Story... de la princesa Del Cerezo y El Lobo Rebelde...**

**Me siento orgullosa de haber sido capaz de elaborar esta historia.  Una de mayores entradas y reviews en lo que se refiere a Historias de Sakura Card Captor en Español en Fanfiction Net. Hasta ahora, también ocurre lo mismo en Hispafics.net... visítenla.. hay buenas historias en esa pagina... y también es de lo mas linda.... **

**Gracias a ustedes, por escribirme, ponerse en contacto, felicitarme, darme uno que otro despierte para escribir mejor o simplemente para tenerme en cuenta para sus paginas web... gracias infinitas...**

**A todos que me dejaron reviews... y los que recomendaron mis historias a sus amigos.. gracias infinitas...**

**¿Qué pasará conmigo ahora? Pues continuaré escribiendo... por lo menos el side Story de esta y darle conclusión final a Los Siete Talismanes... es lo menos que puedo hacer...   ¿Qué si desapareceré del ámbito de CCS?? ¡¡¡Para nada!! Primero la muerte... estoy trabajando ahora en dos historias nuevas de CCS... ¿De que tratan?**

**Pues una trata de... ¡¡Leyendas y cuentos de hadas!! De nuevo... A petición; crearé otra historia de CCS con S+S, E+T 100% y lo mejor de todo es que, irá inspirado de esta forma... como cuento de hadas pero llevará en su contenido lo que es Card Captors... Sip la magia estará presente... también todos los chicos guapos y para defender la existencia de todo lo bueno ¿Quién mejor que la pareja mas romántica de todos los tiempos como es Sakura y Shaoran?  Aunque mi amado Eriol, no se quedará atrás... solo espero, con esa, tener tan buena respuesta como con esta...**

**Comentarios, opiniones, dudas tomatazos y demas a Sakura_journal@yahoo,com o simplemente Review, háganlo....**


	22. Capitulo final

**La princesa del Cerezo y el lobo rebelde**

**Por Crystal.**

**Titulo: "El principio del resto de nuestras vidas".**

**_Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen a CLAMP_**

****

Este capitulo final está dedicado a Naiko, Claudiasalem, , A Haru, A Diana, Hibari Zhang, a Sakura Corazon, a Andrea y a todos ustedes que me enviaron notas, reviews e-mails y demás o que simplemente leyeron la historia... 

****

****

Muchas gracias .

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"La princesa Sakura se ha acostumbrado a su vida.  Me escribe cada vez que puede.  He decidido crear esta historia para que no sea olvidada en un pasado lejano.  Espero que alguien en el futuro cuente la historia de la princesa que se salió de aquella rutina de ser la damisela en desgracia que esperaba la llegada de su príncipe azul.  Aunque desde un principio, no fue un amor como cualquier otro.  Nos estamos acostumbrado a nuestro nuevo reinado.  No es fácil traer orden a una tierra que ha perdido a su rey bajo una rebelión.  Algunos, no confían que esta nueva corona, pueda cumplir con todas las expectativas, pero, poco a poco, se están ganando la confianza del pueblo.   De aquí en adelante, los hechos los explico tal y como me fueron contados a mi.  De todas maneras, no estuve presente y el resto es tal y como me lo contaron.  Solo espero, que en un futuro cercano, alguien pueda leer la leyenda de "nuestra princesa del cerezo y aquel lobo rebelde; dos mundos que desconocidos entre si, aprendieron a conocerse, a entenderse y a amarse pero que no tenían dudas de que se conectarían sus mundos nuevamente."

_  
NAOKO.-_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Es el principio.  Ya me he adaptado a todo esto.  Mi vida aquí en el Norte.  Aunque digo a veces que extraño todo aquello que ocurrió en el sur.  Han pasado ya ocho meses.  Cumplo con mis deberes como Reina aunque a veces, extraño la libertad de la cual gozaba cuando era princesa.  No puedo negarlo. ME ABURRO TANTO.  Tantas formalidades y tantas políticas.  Me canso de esta vida."

"Extraño a mi amiga Tomoyo.   Ya no soporto mas.   Vivimos tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan alejadas.  En estos ocho meses, no he tenido tiempo para ella. Solo la he visto tres veces en ocho meses.  Los consejeros me aburren.  Lo único agradable de todo esto, es que, puedo ayudar a las personas."

-Su alteza- dijo un soldado haciendo una reverencia delante de Sakura.  En esos momentos, estaba con sus consejeros.

-¿Si?- preguntaba la joven desde su silla en el salón de juntas.

-Es su hermano- dijo el soldado- está aquí y desea hablar con usted.

"A Touya le había enviado como emisario de buena voluntad seis meses atrás.  Su ruta estaban los nuevos reinos del Sur, Este y Oeste. Recibía cartas diciéndome que todo estaba bien y que sus reuniones de paz con los emisarios de esos nuevos reinos que pertenecieron alguna vez a Xiao están bien". 

-Hágalo pasar – ordenó Sakura. Dirigiéndose a sus consejeros dijo- Por favor, déjenme a solas...

ellos se observaron unos con otros pero, obedecieron, dejando a la joven reina a solas en el salón.  

Momentos después, ingresó su hermano portando un traje distintivo del norte.  Hizo una reverencia delante de su hermana.  Ella la respondió y se acercó abrazando a su hermano.

-¡¡Vaya que por fin llegas!!- dijo ella como todo saludo- Me hacías falta...

-¿Cómo te trata la vida de gobernante?

-No te puedo negar que no tenía idea de todas las responsabilidades que tenías con todo el reino... si te veía que casi no tenías tiempo, pero...

-Es diferente ¿No?

-Si-dijo ella y sujetándose del brazo de su hermano y caminando agregó.- ¿Estás cansado? Quisiera que me contaras de cómo te fue; pero afuera, en los jardines...

-Muy bien- dijo Touya. Momentos después, estaban en los jardines de aquel hermoso palacio.  Se detuvieron cerca de la fuente que había en el centro del jardín que tenía peces nadando en su interior.

-¿Cómo están las cosas en los nuevos reinos?- preguntó ella sin observar su mirada.

-Bien.  Se están acomodando a las nuevas leyes y proclamaciones.  – observaba el nadar de los peces..- la vida allá, no es fácil.  Hay aun mucha duda de que pueda funcionar...

-¿Y tu? ¿qué opinas? ¿funcionará?

-Si, creo que si.- dijo Kinomoto- la nuevas leyes. están contenidas buscando el bienestar de las personas... es interesante la nueva dirección que está tomando...

-Interesante- dijo ella como toda su opinión.  Su hermano le observaba mientras ella decía pero sin mirarle- oye ¿Cómo es el nuevo rey?

-¿Cuál de todos?

-Pues ... dime tu a mi...

-El del este... es un rey bondadoso... los demás, vendrán a las celebraciones de primavera.- aquí Sakura le miró.- Los habitantes del Sur y Oeste... bueno, aun resisten la nueva democracia entre sus habitantes pero considerando que en el Sur, fue que la rebelión se inició.  El rey del Oeste, no tuve la oportunidad de conocerle bien. vendrán a las celebraciones; serían parte de las buenas relaciones que queremos tener con ellos ¿no?

-Si. Buena idea- dijo Sakura.   Dudaba en preguntarle. No quería saber malas noticias acerca de él. O tal vez, que su hermano dudara de sus capacidades o la considerara una niña por tener esos pensamientos.

-Está bien- dijo Touya observándole e imaginando que su rostro preocupado era por un joven en particular.- está tratando de poner el orden...- Aquí Sakura le observaba .- pero recuerda una cosa-tomándola por los hombros.- Eres una reina, Sakura.   El es un soldado rebelde... ambos no tienen ni tiempo, ni oportunidad de reunirse... además, como terminaron las cosas aquel día... han pasado ocho meses ya... no ha mostrado ningún interés por verte... ni te ha escrito ¿o me equivoco?

-No te equivocas- dijo ella a media voz- pero me lo has dicho.  Está ocupado.  Ambos lo estamos.  

-Sakura... lamento que tengas que sufrir... lo único que quiero, es que seas feliz.

-No es nada- dijo ella sonriéndole- además, espero la llegada de alguien en estos días... – sonriéndole- espero que todo marche de acuerdo al plan.

-¿Cuándo llega?- teniendo idea de quien se trataba.

-En dos días y acompañado de Yue... sabes que Yue se quedó en el sur ¿No?

-Claro que lo se.- dijo Touya- cuando estuve allá  hace dos meses, lo vi. Cuando regresó de escoltar a Tomoyo.  Está muy bien.  Se nota que es feliz con esa chica...

-Espero que si lo sea- dijo Sakura- se lo merece. Después de todo, sacrificó todo por nosotros.  Merece ser feliz.

-Pero tu no lo eres- dijo Touya estudiando su rostro- no eres la misma Sakura que vi ocho meses atrás, en brazos de él.  Te vi mirarlo con tal brillo en tus ojos, a pesar de que él estaba herido y todo lo demás... ¿Acaso esa intensidad se ha ido de tu mirada?

-Sigo siendo la misma Sakura- dijo ella- pero con mas madurez y cordura.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**--- Días después ---**

-Su majestad- dijo Yukito haciendo una reverencia- El rey del Sur está aquí... acompañado de una comitiva.

-Hazlo pasar- dijo Sakura.  A su lado, estaba sentado Touya Kinomoto.  Ya habían pasado tres días y dio los detalles de los nuevos acuerdos con los líderes de aquellos nuevos países.  

Con el traje de color azul intenso caminaba delante de la comitiva, Yue Tukishiro.  Detrás de él venía un joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules investido con el status que le había sido otorgado.

-Alteza- dijo Yue Tukishiro- me permito presentarle a su alteza, rey del Sur, Eriol Hiraguizagua...

En ese momento, Eriol da dos pasos adelante y hace una reverencia delante de Sakura.

-Su majestad- dijo el joven mientras le saludaba.  Sakura se puso de pie y caminó hasta los dos jóvenes.  Touya también se puso de pie.

-Dejen eso así- dijo Sakura- pónganse de pie.  A ambos les debemos tanto.   No hay necesidad de eso entre amigos...- dijo ella sonriéndole.  Eriol se acercó a Sakura y besó su mano.

-Tan amable y gentil como siempre, mi estimada Sakura- A esto Sakura se sonrojó.

-¿Cómo estás Eriol? Cuéntenme como está todo...

-Muy bien- dijo Eriol poniéndose de pie. – Estamos felices de estar aquí.  Mas que yo, está Yue- señalando al soldado-. Quería volver a casa ¿no es cierto?

-Si alteza- dijo Yue.

-Nos alegra tenerte con nosotros Yue- dijo Sakura mirándole.

-Majestad- avisó uno de los sirvientes- el almuerzo está servido...

-Bien- dijo Sakura- Eriol, Hermano. Vamos a almorzar.

-Ve tu con su alteza- dijo Touya- tienen mucho de que hablar.  Yo tengo que consultar unas cuantas cosas con Yue y Yukito.

-Muy bien- dijo Sakura.  Tanto Eriol como ella, salieron del salón dirigiéndose al comedor.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Ya instalados en el comedor Sakura dijo- Tu dirás...

-Sabes que no es tan fácil- dijo Eriol mirándole- pero sabes cuales son mis intenciones aquí... 

-Estoy bien capacitada y con entero conocimiento de tus intenciones... pero no decido yo.  Mi hermano es el que decide esta solicitud...de tu parte... soy reina. pero él es la figura masculina y el pariente mas cercano masculino...

-Comprendo- dijo Eriol algo decepcionado.—sabes la opinión de tu hermano, querida Sakura. No...

-Accederá – dijo ella sonriéndole- de todas formas, es lo mejor y lo correcto.  Lo sabes.  Él lo sabe.  Además tus intenciones, me la has expresado en tus cartas... 

-Muchas gracias- dijo Sonriéndole.- sabía que podía contar contigo...

-quiero tu felicidad. Si tu eres feliz, yo lo soy también...

-¿Cuándo podremos hacerlo?-preguntó el joven.

-me encargado de todo del día de hoy- dijo Sakura- después del almuerzo...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Yue a su amigo y ex rey.

Cruzándose de brazos dijo- No me agrada todo esto, pero he hecho como me pidieron. No tiene la mas minina idea...

-¿Acaso no quieres verle feliz?

-La extrañaré- dijo Touya observándole- es todo... siempre he cuidado de ella.  Será extraño...

-Habla con los consejeros y prepara todo el papeleo... si es como hemos convenido, será en tres semanas a partir de hoy...

-Espero que sepan lo que hacen – dijo Kinomoto- si mi hermana sufre, aunque sea un momento, lo hago responsable- señalando en el rostro de Yue- y lo cazaré como un perro...

Yue no perdió la compostura; pero a sabiendas de lo sobre protector que era Touya Kinomoto con su hermana, tampoco lo tomó a broma. 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Señorita Tomoyo- dijo una mujer – la buscan.

Tomoyo estaba instalada en la casa de su madre.  Después de todo, Sakura había prescindido de sus servicios como dama de compañía desde que habían regresado del Sur. Pero Tomoyo estaba melancólica desde su regreso. No le había dicho las razones a su madre.

-¿Quién es?- preguntaba ella mientras terminaba un cuadro que representaba los rostros de Sakura y Shaoran.  Desde que había regresado se refugiaba en sus pinturas.  Esa era su ultima creación.  Del otro lado, había una, de un joven de cabellera negra montado en su caballo negro y una casa se perfilaba en el fondo del retrato.  Era su favorito.

-Un joven – dijo La mujer.- ¿Lo hago pasar aquí o lo recibe en la sala?

**_No ha podido olvidar mi corazón_**

**_aquellos ojos tristes,_**

**_soñadores que yo amé_**

**_la deje por conquistar una ilusión_**

**_y perdí su rastro_**

**_y ahora se que es ella_**

**_todo lo que yo buscaba.._**

****

**_David Bisbal_**

"Dígale" 

-No.- dijo ella mirándole y bastante consternada.- lo recibiré aquí...- volviendo a terminar los retoques de su cuadro.

La mujer fue en busca del joven.  Este al ingresar miró a su alrededor y pudo ver a una joven con una redecilla de color rojo sujetando su larga cabellera mientras vestía un traje de color gris.   Se acercó silenciosamente y se detuvo a pocos pasos de ella.

-¿Qué...- cuando se vio interrumpida al descubrir la identidad del joven.  Estaba sorprendida.  Incluso parpadeó varias veces, cerciorándose de que no fuera un espejismo.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No he podido dejar de pensar en ti, Querida Tomoyo- dijo el joven Eriol acercándose y observó por unos instantes las pinturas y agregó- Son hermosas.  Te has esmerado...

-¿Qué haces aquí?- volvió a repetir ella.

****

**_y ahora estoy aquí_**

**_buscándola de nuevo_**

**_ya no está_**

**_se fue_**

**_tal vez usted la ha visto_**

****

**_dígale que yo siempre le adoré_**

**_y que nunca la olvidé_**

**_Que mi vida es un desierto_**

**_y muero yo de sed_**

****

**_David Bisbal_**

"Dígale" 

-¿No te alegra mi presencia?

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que si me alegra. Solo que... no te esperaba... ¿cuando llegaste?

-Hoy en la mañana fui a palacio y tuve una conversación con la reina Sakura, quien por cierto, espera en la sala...- observando el cuadro del sujeto de cabelleras negras agregó – por lo que parece, también me has extrañado...

-¿Sakura está aquí?- dijo ella entusiasmándose. El la contuvo por el brazo cuando vio que se acercaba a la puerta.

-Una de las razones y la mas importante por las cuales me encuentro en el Norte, eres tu, querida Tomoyo...

-Eriol- dijo ella sonrojándose.

Dígale también 

**_que solo junto a ella_**

**_puedo respirar_**

**_no hay brillo en las estrellas_**

**_ya ni el sol me calienta_**

**_aquí estoy_**

**_muy solo aquí_**

**_no se adonde fue_**

**_por favor dígale usted._**

****

**_David Bisbal_**

"Dígale" 

****

-déjame hablar- dijo el –no he dejado ni un minuto de pensar en ti y de nuestra despedida... cometí un error en dejarte marcharte para acá.  Debí presionarte para que te quedaras conmigo...

-Tenía que volver...- dijo ella – Este es mi país...

-El Sur tiene un nuevo rey ya...- dijo Eriol observando las pinturas- la situación está bajo control y he hablado con la reina Sakura.  En estos momentos, habla con tu madre.

-¿Con mi madre? ¿por qué?

-como intermediaria-. Dijo Eriol arrodillándose delante de ella- Quiero casarme contigo.  Te quiero Tomoyo y quiero estar el resto de mi vida a tu lado... no me siento completo si no estás conmigo...

-Eriol- dijo ella sonrojada y observando a los ojos azules del joven.- yo...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-¿Así que ese joven quiere casarse con mi hija?- preguntó Sonomi a Sakura- pero sabes que la decisión de si o no, no es mía ... es de vuestro hermano, majestad.

-Llámame Sakura- dijo la joven. – y si.  Eriol es la persona mas indicada para Tomoyo.. tienen muchas cosas en común...

-Como le repito: no puedo decir que si. Después de todo es mi hija... pero su hermano Touya, decide y tiene la ultima palabra.

-ya veo- dijo Sakura observando a Sonomi- nunca habíamos hablado con tanta cercanía...incluso, escuché a mi padre decir, que evitabas el castillo... sin embargo, cuando supiste que necesitaba compañía, una amiga, no dudaste en enviarme a Tomoyo- sonriéndole sutilmente- por eso, tienes mi eterno agradecimiento.

-Tu madre, Nadeshiko era mi mejor amiga.  Mi pariente, mi prima, pero siempre, fuimos como primas.  Me di cuenta, que no merecía retirar aquel sentimiento que te rodea... y el parecido de tu madre, de mi hija... 

-Siempre te estaré agradecida...

-No mas que yo... majestad.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-¿Qué me contestas?- preguntó Eriol observándole- te has quedado tan callada...

-Necesitas a alguien a tu nivel, alguien que te pueda servir de esposa, yo tengo pasión de artista...- aquí Eriol le tomó por la mano.

-Es tu pasión y todo lo demás, lo que me atrae a ti, Querida Tomoyo.  Por favor, acéptame... no te arrepentirás...

Un tono sonrosado estaba en las mejillas de la joven.  Se arrodilló al lado de Eriol y sosteniendo su rostro con sus manos, casi llorando, le abrazó diciéndole- si Eriol.  Me caso contigo... me quiero casar contigo.

Eriol correspondió a su abrazo.  A pesar que la joven tenía pintura en sus manos, el joven se las besaba incesantemente, concluyendo besándole sutilmente en los labios.  

Claro, que lo que Tomoyo no sabía en esos instantes, que aceptaba la propuesta de matrimonio del  hombre mas poderoso del Sur.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Majestad- dijo uno de los consejeros delante de Sakura.   Tanto Eriol, como Tomoyo, se encontraban presentes al igual que Touya, Sonomi, Yue y Yukito en otro extremo del salón.  Todos celebraban el compromiso de Tomoyo y Eriol.  Habían pasado dos días desde la propuesta matrimonial y los planes de la boda estaban a flote.  Tomoyo aun no sabía que Eriol era el rey del Sur.  Yukito, Yue y los demás, prometieron a la reina Sakura, guardar silencio. – Esto es para usted- dijo extendiéndole una carta con un sello.- Viene de uno de los reinos del nuevo gobierno...

Sakura borró su sonrisa al ver el mensaje.   Touya observaba como su hermana tomaba el mensaje de la mano del consejero.

-Espero que no sean problemas...- comentó Tomoyo.

Eriol permaneció tranquilo aun, cuando reconoció el sello que venía en la portada.

-No sabía que conocías al nuevo gobernante del Este- dijo Eriol- no puedo creer que fuiste y no me avisaste...

-No lo conozco- dijo Sakura abriendo el mensaje y rompiendo el sello.- Es del gobernante del este- dijo mientras leía. De repente se detuvo y vociferó un - ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?? – olvidándose de quien era y que estaba acompañada.

Touya tosió sutilmente para que se diera cuenta de su error.  Los demás tenían gotas en sus cuellos.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?- preguntó Tomoyo preocupada.

-¿Algún problema? –dijo Eriol observándole.

-Me... proponen matrimonio...- dijo Sakura leyendo el mensaje.  Tenía en esos momentos un sutil tono rosa en sus mejillas- por lo que parece, me conoció durante mi visita en el Sur... mientras estuve comprometida... piensa que, un matrimonio entre los dos reinos es una buena alianza...- acercándose a la chimenea arrojó el mensaje a las llamas- este sujeto está loco...

-Lo considero un buen trato. – dijo Touya bebiendo su copa de vino.  Sakura se volteó a su hermano estupefacta.

-¿Qué dices? ¿De que hablas?

-Una alianza por matrimonio con un rey de las nuevas tierras... es conveniente.  Aseguras la estabilidad comercial entre ambos reinos... es una buena oportunidad.

-Deberías entonces _TU _casarte con él...- dijo Sakura y observando a Yukito- Yukito... necesito ir al salón privado... necesito escribir una respuesta...

-¿Majestad?-preguntó Yukito.

-saldrás mañana a primera hora y le darás una respuesta.  Esta respuesta: _"Sakura Kinomoto, reina de las tierras del Norte, ha sido ganada por otro caballero. Por favor, suspenda su salida a este palacio..."  _

-¿Qué caballero es ese?- preguntó Touya.

-¿Viene para acá?- preguntó Eriol.

-Lo decía en el mensaje- dijo Sakura bastante molesta- ¿Quién se cree?

-¿Qué caballero es ese?- preguntó Touya nuevamente observando a su hermana y ambos siendo observados por los allí presentes.

-Pues quien mas: Shaoran Li...

-Pensé que eso estaba claro ya, Sakura- dijo Touya perdiendo las formalidades con su hermana y olvidándose por unos instantes de quien era el gobernante.  Era mas bien una discusión entre hermanos. – Eres Reina... es  por ley, una reina debe casarse con un príncipe o un rey...

-Mi padre era rey y se casó con mi madre...

-Es diferente- dijo Touya.  Sonomi escuchaba toda la discusión.  Para todo, El prometido de su hija, parecía encontrarse todo eso divertido. – nuestro padre era el heredero a la corona... hay leyes...

-¿Es porque soy mujer? ¿por qué soy reina?- preguntó Sakura- Muy bien... si para estar al lado de Shaoran, tengo que renunciar, renuncio a la corona.  No la quiero...- Saliendo del comedor, detrás de ella, salía Yukito.

Exhalando, Touya dijo- Espero que sepa ese rey del este, en lo que se está metiendo... bastante difícil es tener una esposa.  Mas difícil aun, una reina... liberal como mi hermana...

Eriol observándole dijo- ¿Has sabido algo de la señorita Mitzuki?

-si- dijo Kinomoto- la vi cuando fui por las nuevas tierras... es consejera del rey del Este... A propósito ¿Conoces al rey del oeste?

-Mas o menos- dijo Eriol bebiendo de su copa- No lo he visto mucho...

-Fue la misma situación- dijo Kinomoto- en mi visita al oeste, fui recibido por su consejero...

-Hablando de todo- dijo Sonomi interrumpiendo- Señor Hiraguizagua...

-Eriol...

-Bien, Eriol- rectificó Sonomi.- Se acostumbra por tradición, que a la novia, el novio tiene que hacerle un obsequio...

-Mamá- dijo Tomoyo interrumpiéndole- que me haya pedido matrimonio es suficiente... – con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Yue observó en silencio y sonrió sutilmente.  Por lo que parecía, había llegado el momento de revelarle a Tomoyo la verdad.  Así lo pensó.  No estaba equivocado. Eriol en esos momentos, tomó la palabra.

-No está en un error, Lady Sonomi- dijo Eriol sonriéndole.—Le tengo un regalo a mi querida novia...

-¿Se puede saber que es?- preguntó Sonomi.

Touya guardaba silencio.  De todas maneras, le había dado el si a Eriol para que se casara con su prima.  Y sabía muy bien cual era el regalo.

-En realidad, es un regalo de Sakura... lo mío viene con lo de Sakura...

-¿Qué cosa es?

-Sakura le dará el titulo: "Princesa Tomoyo Daijurij". cuando nos casemos tendrá el titulo de "Su alteza Tomoyo Hiraguizagua"

-¿Su alteza?- le observaba Tomoyo incrédula.

-Si querida Tomoyo- dijo Eriol sosteniendo sus manos. –Te has comprometido con el rey del Sur...

Tomoyo estaba inerte. Observándolo fijamente.  Después y de la nada, le abrazó. Dijo en susurro- ¿Reina? ¿Reina? No creo estar lista para tal responsabilidad.

-Podrás con ello- dijo Eriol al mismo tono de voz- si yo no estuviera seguro que puedes, no te hubiera pedido o yo, hubiera aceptado...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-¿No está tomando una decisión un poco precipitada?- preguntaba Yukito escoltando a al princesa al salón para ella escribir el mensaje- Aun no conoce al sujeto...

-¿Acaso quieres  decirme que estás de acuerdo con la descabellada idea de mi hermano? ¡¡No lo puedo creer de ti, Yukito!!

-Majestad. No lo tome a mal.  Solo digo que...

-¡¡Se muy bien lo que quieres decir!! Al igual que mi hermano, no quieres que sea feliz...

-No diga eso- aquí Sakura le observaba fijamente- Mas alegría no recibimos que cuando la vemos sonreír....

-pero ¿Por qué quieren que me case con un sujeto que ni conozco? Tomoyo se está casando por amor ¿Por qué quieren hacérmelo a mi mas difícil? 

-Entre muchas cosas, las responsabilidades de una reina o un rey con su reino es el de representarlos...si tan difícil encuentra esto, entréguele el trono a su hermano...

-Pero ¿No se supone que, una vez Touya Abdicó, no puede volver a ser rey?

-¿Dónde estaba usted cuando Touya Abdicó?

-En el sur...

-¿Quién hizo el contrato de abdicación entre usted y su hermano? 

-Xiao y los consejeros...

Yukito sonrió sutilmente y dijo - ¿No cree que tiene esa ventaja de su lado? 

Sakura observó sin comprender al principio.  De repente, sus ojos se dilataron y dio a entender que comprendía lo dicho por el soldado.  Estaba claro.  Después del contrato fue la rebelión.  ¿Acaso el contrato había llegado a manos de los consejeros? ¿se había hecho legal? Ella no firmó nada de regreso al Norte.  Su hermano volvió con ella.  Pero los consejeros....

- Tengo algo que hacer- dijo Sakura comprendiendo la pista que le dio Yukito.  Una luz vio al final del oscuro camino.- busca a  mi hermano y tráelo al gran salón...- avanzando por el pasillo. 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-¿Sakura?- preguntaba Touya ingresando al salón.  - ¿Dónde estás? 

Salió de detrás de unos estantes llenos de libros.  Observó a su hermano unos instantes y dijo- ¿Jamás fui oficialmente reina, verdad?- sosteniendo unos papeles en sus manos.  Parecían registros.

-No.  No lo fuiste....-dijo secamente observando a una de las velas encendidas en el lugar.

-¿Por qué entonces? ¿por que todo esto?

-Los documentos nunca llegaron aquí... al Norte... supe después, que el soldado  a quien Xiao encargó la labor de traer la documentación al Norte, dándole validez, murió en una encrucijada con los rebeldes durante la rebelión...

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? ¿O los consejeros? ¿por qué ellos no lo aclararon?

-Di instrucciones especificas... a los consejeros, para que tomaras el trono como Reina sin ser la reina... viajé como el rey del Norte, encargándome de la diplomacia entre naciones.  El rey del Este me pidió tu mano en matrimonio hace ya mucho tiempo... yo dije que si... pero... tenías que aprender primero...- observando de lado a su hermana.- a ser reina...

-Por eso, el acuerdo que firmamos ambos en el Sur, no están en los registros... nunca llegaron...-dejando caer los papeles en el suelo.

-¿Sakura?

-¿Es que no puedes comprender que lo amo? ¿por qué no lo puedes entender? – con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Hubo un largo y frío silencio entre ambos.  Finalmente Touya dijo- Te propongo algo...- observando a su hermana- Dale una oportunidad a este sujeto del este.. de todas maneras, vienen las celebraciones... él vendrá... si no estás conforme, no sientes nada por él, te daré el permiso para que vayas a buscar al mocoso soldado...

-Hermano...

-No soy malo, Sakura- dijo Touya- jamás podría serlo contigo.  Pero, no quiero, tampoco perderte... además, ese mocoso no me agrada... ¿Quién se pone a pretender a una princesa sin el permiso de su hermano y mucho menos, a espaldas de este y del propio prometido de la princesa?

-Hermano... gracias...- quitando las lagrimas de su rostro y seguido, abrazándole. –muchas gracias...

-No me lo agradezcas a mi... agradécelo a Yukito... él tiene mucho que ver... 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Escribía esa noche a la luz de las velas una carta.  Ya pasaba de la media noche. El turno de la una de la madrugada había hecho su entrada y escuchaba sus pasos por los pasillos.  Era una carta muy especial.  Esperaba que la recibiera, donde quiera que estuviese.  De todas maneras, tardaría tres días en llegar al sur... pero ¿Se encontraba acaso en el sur?

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-¡¡Shaoran!!- llegaba Meiling en un carruaje muy elegante escoltado por cuatro caballos blancos. Un paje le ayudaba de descender. Vestía un elegante traje de color rojo intenso y una tiara de cristales rojos, lujoso y al mismo tiempo, recatado. Al ver a su primo, al pie de las escaleras, esperándola a ella y a su madre, le dio inmensa alegría.  Pero no solo eran ella y la tía de Shaoran.  En el carruaje también viajaba Kaho Mitzuki.

--Hola Meiling- dijo Shaoran saludando a su prima.- ¿cómo estuvo tu viaje?

-Muy bien- dijo la joven - ¿Dónde está Meiko?-observando a todas partes.  Siete meses antes, se había casado con Meiko.  Actualmente era el gobernador de las comarcas al oeste del reino del Este, donde se encontraban en esos momentos.

-está en una asignación de mi parte.  Vendrá para la cena. Le dije que llegabas hoy...- afirmó el joven Li.

-My lady- dijo Yamasaki acercándose a Meiling y saludándole- Es un honor que esté presente... en esta nación... Lady Mitzuki...- haciendo una reverencia.

-Hola Yamasaki- dijo Kaho- ¿dónde está su madre?-refiriéndose a Li.

-Haciendo lo que le gusta mas: Dirigir a los demás...- sonriendo- ya la conoces...

-¿Todo está Listo?- preguntó Kaho.

-Así es.- dijo Li caminando a su lado.  Yamasaki escoltaba a Meiling a sus alcobas.

-¿cuándo partirás?- preguntaba Kaho.

-En dos días... pero...

-Nada de peros... ha llegado la hora.  Te has convertido en una persona muy fuerte, Li.  Has llegado a donde nadie lo pensaba.   Creo que donde quiera que esté, Xiao debe de lamentarse de haber desconfiado de las habilidades y la sangre que corre por tus venas...

_-"La sangre que corre por mis venas..:"_

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Un tiempo después *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

El festival de la primavera, era todo un evento ya tradicional en el pacifico país del Norte.  Cuando las flores estaban en botón y las aves eran abundantes, era el indicativo de la bendición de sus tierras, fértiles y verdes.  Los caminos estaban al igual que los valles, decorados por un verde intenso, solo interrumpido, por los colores de las flores silvestres, que armonizaban el paisaje, junto al brillante azul del cielo.

Las personas esperaban siempre con ansias esta época.  Se tenía por tradición en los pueblos, villas y comarcas del Norte, hacer enormes fogatas, en donde los niños se divertían, los adultos bailaban y bebían, celebrando la dicha de ser nación libre y pacifica. 

En el castillo, no era distinto. Dada la presencia de los reyes del Sur, este y oeste, eran mas dedicados para impresionar a aquellos invitados y sus representantes.  Todas partes habían flores y mas aun, por la época de paz que sacaba de la monotonía de todos los años.   En todos los rincones.  Las habitaciones de los invitados, habían sido acomodadas y preparadas para sus necesidades.  Habían frutas y flores en cada habitación.  Las sabanas de seda de distintos colores al igual que los almohadones decoraban las habitaciones.  

Sakura daba las ultimas instrucciones con ayuda de Tomoyo, quien habitaba ya en el castillo.  Eriol también estaba de visita en palacio hasta que contrajera matrimonio con Tomoyo, quince días después del festival de la primavera.  Solo que la ceremonia y la coronación de la nueva reina del Sur, se realizaría en las tierras de su prometido.  A la mañana siguiente Eriol partiría al sur.  Al día siguiente a ese, Tomoyo se marcharía con su madre.

Tomoyo y ella no estaban solas en el pasillo.  Yue, Yukito y tres doncellas, encargadas de los adornos y  todo lo demás para la fiesta de la primavera, también estaban presentes.

-¿Cuántas mas quieres?.- preguntaba Tomoyo a su prima mientras ambas caminaban por los pasillos del jardín interior del palacio.

-Creo que se me ocurre algo: ¿por qué no este año hacer la fiesta de la primavera en los jardines... cerca del antiguo cerezo?

-Es muy buena idea- dijo Tomoyo analizándolo- todo decorado por lámparas de papel, colgadas desde las ramas de los árboles... y también de los postes de iluminación ¿Pero y el baile? 

-Podemos instalar una especie de piso de madera... en el centro... cerca de la fuente...- señalándole el lugar- será perfecto: incluso las luciérnagas de la época, nos ayudarán...

-Y las flores de cerezo que caen del árbol y las demás flores...- emocionándose- es perfecto...

-¿Qué es perfecto?- llegaba Eriol por el pasillo. Al acercarse a las jóvenes, con su comitiva de guardaespaldas, los demás hicieron reverencias.

-Lo que se tiene planeado para la fiesta de la primavera- dijo Tomoyo alegrándose y sonrojándose al verle.

-Es todo- dijo Sakura despidiéndose de las doncellas.  Yue y Yukito se quedaron cerca de estos.

-Entonces, querida Sakura ¿Tu pretendiente viene para la fiesta? ¿no te da curiosidad de saber como es?

-No- dijo Sakura secamente y después sonriéndole, agregó algo sonrojada- No se que decirte Eriol: es demasiado extraño... hace pocos meses, estaba comprometida en matrimonio con alguien a quien no conocía... alguien quien por cierto, muy guapo una vez lo conocí, pero ya mi corazón, había elegido por mi.  Ahora, cuando estoy enamorada de otra persona, viene y aparece este sujeto diciendo que quiere casarse conmigo...

-No deberías de perder las esperanzas- dijo Tomoyo- Animo Sakura: además, ¿Quién dice que Li, cuando se entere de todo esto, no venga a rescatarte?

-Posiblemente- dijo Sakura sonrojándose aun mas y sonriendo abiertamente- eso espero...

-Vaya Sakura. No eres del tipo de las damiselas en desgracias pero si esperas que tu caballero te rescate- dijo Eriol como toda broma.  Incluso Yue y Yukito se sonrieron entre si.  Pobre Sakura, no tenía la mas mínima idea de lo que era ella victima. 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Tres carruajes cruzaban con una escolta de veinte soldados las provincias rápidamente.   Los pasajeros charlaban entre unos y otros.  En el primer carruaje, iban cuatro chicas de veinte años la mas pequeña. Iban vestidas elegantemente y con decoro.  Sus cabezas estaban decoradas con tiaras de diversos colores y tamaños. 

En el segundo carruaje estaba con cuatro ocupantes-Tranquilízate- decía Meiling cuando iba acompañada de su primo en un carruaje.  Este iba bastante nervioso y algo alterado- ¿Podrías calmarte? Me tienes a mi, nerviosa...

No iban solos.  Una mujer de expresión seria y de ojos color café, iba sentada al lado de Li.  Llevaba un fino y elegante traje de tonalidad tierra. En su cabeza, llevaba una corona por su estatus en la familia y en el reino.  Al lado de Meiling, estaba Meiko quien iba vestido elegantemente.  

-Tengo que estar nervioso- dijo Shaoran alterándose- imagínense como debe de estar ante todo esto...

-Si te ama, sabrá esperarte- dijo la mujer al lado del joven.

Respiraba profundamente. Llevaba sus manos en posición de puños y sobre sus rodillas.

-Si no te calmas, te dará un infarto...- decía Meiling exasperándose- la verdad es que, para alguien que es considerado el "Salvador de las tierras" "líder de la rebelión" te comportas como un chiquillo, Shaoran... 

-Meiling- dijo Li con una gota en su cuello- Déjame en paz. –volteando su mirada pero sutilmente sonrojado ante el comentario de su prima.

-No te comportes como un chiquillo...- agregó su prima.

-¡¡no lo hago!! Es complicado.... ughhhhhhh contigo no se puede hablar... tal vez sea tarde... muy tarde....-observando el paisaje por la ventana.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Su alteza- dijo un soldado delante de Sakura.  Esta, estaba acompañada de Tomoyo en esos instantes.- Lady Ieran una de las invitadas y acompañante del rey del Este, desea una audiencia con usted... acaba de llegar esta mañana con una comitiva del este, para las celebraciones de esta noche.

-¿Ieran? – preguntó Sakura confirmando su nombre.

-Es del Este; de donde es tu prometido...-dijo Tomoyo burlándose de Sakura.

-Mi prometido es Shaoran- dijo Sakura respondiendo al comentario de Tomoyo.  Tomoyo lo hacía a propósito.-hágala pasar...

Sakura observó cuando una mujer de estatura media, como ella, se acercaba.  Al llegar a una distancia de unos cuantos pies de Sakura, hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto.

-No por favor- dijo Sakura haciendo que ella se pusiera de pie.  En realidad, se notaba que ella era de por si, mayor que Sakura.  La princesa sonrió cortésmente.

-Su belleza es conocida en mis tierras, pero creo que no fueron exageradas- dijo Ieran con una sonrisa sutil en su rostro.- En verdad, permítame decirle que es hermosa... ¿puedo acercarme?

-Claro...- afirmó la princesa.  Ieran se acercó a la joven.  Tomó su mentón con su índice y lo volteaba de un lado a otro- Disculpe- interrumpió Sakura con sus pensamientos a la mujer.  La princesa tenía una gota en su cuello.  Eso era bastante extraño.-¿Qué hace?

-Lamento el atrevimiento- dijo Ieran tomando compostura nuevamente.- solo le observaba ... me han hablado tanto de usted... 

-¿Quién le ha hablado de mi? ¿quién?

-Mi hijo- dijo Ieran sonriéndole.- quería saber si era cierto que tiene los ojos mas hermosos de todas las tierras...

Sakura estaba del rojo mas intenso que podía colocarse su rostro.  Ieran sonrió.  – agradezco su invitación.... es un honor compartir con usted esta ocasión especial...

-Al contrario, el honor es que comparta con nosotros... A propósito ¿Quién es su hijo?

Ieran sonrió sutilmente y haciendo una reverencia dijo- Disculpe, pero tengo que irme...

-¡¡No!! – dijo ella señalándole para detenerla- dígame por favor...

-Mi hijo es alguien quien tiene especial interés en usted, es todo...

-Disculpe que insista, pero necesito saber mas...

-¿Acaso alguien mas la pretende my lady?- preguntó Ieran.

-Eso quisiera saber- dijo una decepcionada Sakura.

-Lo verá en el baile- agregó Ieran antes de retirarse por la puerta.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Esa tarde *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-¡Tienes que decirme quien es esa mujer!- exigía Sakura delante de su hermano mientras estaba en reunión con los consejeros.

-Sakura....- dijo Touya con una gota en su cuello- Este no es el momento ¿no ves que estoy ocupado?

-Tengo una impresión algo vaga de que conozco a esa mujer- Agregó Sakura decidida.  Su hermano aparentaba no escucharle, pero le prestaba mas atención de la que quería dejar demostrado.- no se de donde... pero me da la impresión de... ¡¡Tienes que decírmelo!!

-¿Por qué crees que la conozco?

-Dice que es invitada de las actividades de esta noche....

-pues ¿Por qué no esperas a esta noche, y sabrás quien es?

-¿por qué no me lo dices ahora?

-No traté con mujeres en mi viaje, Sakura- dijo Touya exasperándose y ahora observando a su hermana.- Con la única que traté fue con Kaho... no se quien es la mujer.

-¿Ahora me dirás que es un fantasma?

-No pensé que creías en fantasmas... espera a esta noche.  Cuando la veas, sabrás de quien se trata....

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

El cielo estrellado, servía de decorado junto a las flores y a las lámparas para darle el ambiente deseado a las celebraciones.  El lugar estaba rebosante de invitados.  Los músicos tocaban divinamente mientras varias parejas bailaban al compás de la melodía.  La fuente que estaba en centro, rodeada por la "pista" de baile que fue dispuesta. Cuando el reloj de la torre del palacio dio las ocho en punto, la música de detuvo para darle paso a la bienvenida de los anfitriones. 

Yue fungió como maestro de ceremonias.  Colocándose en la parte superior predispuesta de la mesa real, dijo- Sus altezas El Rey Touya Kinomoto- señalando al fondo de la entrada que era del jardín interior del castillo.-  Su acompañante de esta noche, Lady Kaho Mitzuki -(la cual estaba vestida en un hermoso traje de color rosa viejo con tonalidades en violeta.  En su cabeza llevaba una sutil tiara dada a su estatus).   cuando llegaron a la mesa, Kaho se sentó a la izquierda de Touya.- Princesa Sakura Kinomoto -(Ella llevaba un hermoso vestido en dos tonalidades rosa, decorados en su cintura por una cinta de seda de color amarillo pastel, esto hacía resaltar mas sus ojos); Yukito escoltaba a la joven; pero ella ingresó sola y tomó asiento a la derecha de su hermano. Se puede decir, que los ojos del salón, fueron a dar a la hermosa princesa; esto provocaba cierto y conocido nerviosismo de su parte.  Pero logró sentarse sin tropezar.- Su alteza, Eriol Hiraguizagua, Rey de las tierras del Sur- (Llevaba el traje de color negro con solapas azules y el símbolo del sol en dorado en su pecho)- , acompañado de su prometida, la Princesa Tomoyo Daijurij – (Esta vestía con un hermoso traje en tonalidad azul, coincidencialmente del mismo color de la solapa de su prometido.)

Ante esta presentación todos los invitados observaban la mesa real.  En un momento, Touya se puso de pie, para el discurso de bienvenida.  Tenía la atención de todos los invitados.

-"Invitados especiales, amigos, conocidos y nuevos amigos:  Damos su bienvenida a esta tradicional celebración aquí en el Norte.  Esperamos que, con esta nueva era, las relaciones entre las naciones ya renacidas y nosotros, sean de próspero desempeño y notable paz entre nuestros países.  Que la oscuridad que les cubría por tantos años, sirva para iluminarles con nueva luz de esperanza, bienestar, paz y estabilidad.  Solo unidos, podremos mantener el elemento y el equilibrio necesarios entre nuestras naciones y al mismo tiempo, esperamos que la dicha nos rodee...por eso este tradicional baile de primavera: para agradecer un año mas de paz, de amor, unión en nuestras tierras y mas aun, con la nueva democracia que les esperan a nuestras naciones vecinas...- observando en ese momento a Eriol.  Este inclinó ligeramente su cabeza en señal de aprobación y agradecimiento  ante las palabras del rey—y mas que todo, de alianza y cooperación entre unos y otros.  Somos vecinos, damos con este brindis la bienvenida a una era de paz, que debe de ser conservada.  No digo que no tomará tiempo- aquí hace una pausa- Sería mentira, si dijera que todo será perfecto por si solo.  Necesita de personas capaces de mantenerla.  Pero mas que todo, personas que se preocupen por aquellos que tratan de sobrevivir y llevan a nosotros sus representantes, reyes, gobernantes y demás, como su esperanza. No debemos aprovecharnos de esto.  Muchos murieron en la rebelión... muchos perdieron a alguien.  Ahora, que la recuperación inicia, también debemos pensar que,  ciertos sacrificios como tomar la espada- observa a Sakura- por unos cuantos, valientes, nos demuestran que, algo está mal.  Una nación saludable y pacifica, no toma las armas en contra de su reino al menos que sea el mismo reino el que cometa los errores... ahora somos todos amigos.  Familia.  La familia se protege, se aconseja una a otra y se hace hasta lo imposible para salvar sus vidas...- aquí observa a los Tukishiro- tengo la suerte de contar con personas que no importando sus estatus o condiciones sociales, hará lo que sea para hacer lo correcto- observando a Sakura- aunque eso signifique sacrificar su propia felicidad-  haciendo una pausa de unos cuantos segundos alza su copa y dice- por aquellos que lograron la paz a costa de sus vidas, pero mas que todo, por la paz misma entre nuestras naciones y que este, sea el principio de muchas celebraciones entre familia... ¡¡por la paz!!

Aquí todos los invitados alzaron sus copas y a unísono se escuchó.- "por la paz" – en ese momento del brindis, y pasado este, Comenzó la banda a tocar. Touya tomó asiento.

-¿Quieres bailar?- preguntó Kaho a Touya con una sonrisa.

Este le observó por unos instantes y accedió.  Se puso de pie y acompañó a la joven a un lado de la fuente donde las parejas bailaban.

Eriol se puso de pie y sacó a Tomoyo a bailar. Sakura se quedó sentada.  Sin percatarse que un grupo muy especial la observaba a lo lejos.

-Es hermosa- decía una joven.

-Ya les decía yo- decía otra de las jóvenes vestida de rojo intenso.- La verdad es que mejor, no pudo haber sido...

Sakura siente que alguien la observa fijamente.  Sus ojos se enfocan a un extremo del salón. Allí ve a la mujer que habló con ella. Poniéndose de pie, camina hasta ella.  

Pero Ieran ve que se acerca a su encuentro,  de un momento a otro, esquiva a unas cuantas parejas y se dirige nuevamente al jardín interior del castillo, de donde salió la comitiva real. Sakura no iba muy lejos.

Por unos instantes pensó que había entrado al área de las flores, pero se equivocó. Allí no había nadie.  Solo estaban las luces de las antorchas, el cielo estrellado, una fuente llena de Sakuras que flotaban en sus aguas.  Y flores que daban aromas diversos en todo el lugar.  Estaba a punto de retirarse cuando escucha la música que proviene de los jardines en donde se realizaba la actividad.   Escucha una voz que acompaña a la orquesta, cantando algo conocido para ella.  Reconoce la voz.

-¿Tomoyo?- dice ella escuchando las estrofas siendo interpretadas por la melodiosa y perfecta voz de su prima.

**_Yo quisiera_**

**_Que supieras_**

**_Cuanto extraño_**

**_Tu presencia aquí...._**

-Tal vez ahora, que está sola y sin la presencia de todas esas personas, pueda hacerle una pregunta- se escuchó la voz de alguien con un eco en aquel lugar.  Esto, sorprendió a Sakura.

-¿Quién es?

**_Y no puedo;_**

**_No me atrevo;_**

**_Y es que sí_**

**_Te veo no se que decir._**

-Alguien que desea hablar con usted unos instantes; conocerla...

Sakura observaba por todo el lugar.  Su vestido rozaba con las plantas del jardincito. Ella alzó un poco su falda para tratar de seguir el eco de la voz, pero parecía que provenía de todas partes.

-No hablo con extraños ¡¡Identifíquese!! –agregó ella en tono de mando.

-Una princesa no puede ordenar a un rey- agregó la voz- Alguien que anda interesado en contraer matrimonio con usted.

**_Porque, porque,_**

**_Porque, porque,_**

**_Quiero volar contigo por el cielo_**

-Debe deshacerse de esa idea- respondió inmediatamente Sakura – Ya estoy comprometida...

-No... no lo sabía- dijo la voz.  Le resultaba familiar pero no sabía o recordaba de donde.- ¿Quién es el afortunado en usted haberlo escogido?

-Su nombre es Shaoran Li- respondió Sakura- ¿Lo conoce?- al notar el silencio por parte de su misterioso interlocutor.

****

**_Te daré mi amor_**

**_Solo a ti..._**

**_Quiero volar ya_**

****

-Un soldado rebelde, no es digno de una princesa...- respondió el desconocido.- ¿o me dirá, que prefiere un rebelde, de un rey?

-¿Es usted, cierto?- preguntó Sakura – el que me mandó aquel mensaje en donde quería casarse conmigo...

-Así es... aun sigo esperando respuesta...

**_Porque yo te atrapo_**

**_Tu me atrapas para siempre..._**

-Es la misma: no. Amo a Shaoran Li... no puede hacer nada y es definitivo...

-¿Prefiere acaso, una princesa, un hombre sin titulo, sin sangre real... sin nada para ofrecerle, sobre un rey "El rey del Este"?

**_Todo lo que quieras puedes pedirme..._**

**_Y es que nuestro amor pasa a través del tiempo..._**

**_Yo te besaré_**

**_Y no te dejaré..._**

Hubo un silencio molestoso. Ninguno de los dos lo rompió.  De un momento, Sakura se acercó a la fuente y observando a las Sakuras flotar en sus aguas dijo- Esperaré lo que sea necesario... mi respuesta es No... no me casaré con usted, señor...

-¿Estás segura?- dijo la voz acercándose  y colocándose detrás de ella.  El sujeto se colocó a pocos centímetros de ella y dejando de ser una voz aguda y desconocida, se volvió conocida para la joven- ¿Me amas así, mi querida Sakura?  

Cuando volteó su mirada se vio con otra mirada igual que la de ella; pero de ojos color café.  Llevaba un traje muy elegante de color verde y con las solapas doradas.  Sus ojos estaban estáticos, observando  a la chica de ojos verdes devolverle la mirada, ella estaba tan sorprendida que pensaba que era un espejismo. Ella estaba sonrojada como el tono de su piel le permitían.

-¿Sha... Shaoran?- pestañando un  par de veces.

**_Porque te amo,_**

**_Te amo,_**

**_Te amo,_**

**_Mi amor..._**

**_Eres el mejor..._**

****

-Te dije que volvería por ti... que nos veríamos nuevamente... que nada ni nadie nos separaría...

-No comprendo...-dijo ella a mitad de su voz habitual.- ¿era esto, una prueba?

-Tenía que saber que era cierto... todo aquello que me escribiste en esta carta- sacando de un lado una carta con el sello del Norte y la cual la joven le había enviado un día después de aquella inusual propuesta de matrimonio por parte del rey del Este.- me dices aquí, que después de recibir una propuesta por aquel misterioso rey del este, estabas mas que segura que es conmigo con quien quieres estar...

Debajo del cielo estrellado 

**_Se que quiero estar contigo._**

**_Se que todo estará bien._**

**_Siento lo que sientes, que desde que el sol cae,_**

**_La noche nos pertenece a ambos..._**

Lean Rimes 

_Moon Light._

-Claro que si- dijo ella tomando su mano y encerrándola entre las dos de ella.- Todo lo que dije ahí es cierto.  Recibir este tipo de mensaje me hizo temer; temer que mi hermano, no aprobara lo nuestro, que tuviera que dejar de quererte...pero después analicé y me di cuenta, que lo nuestro, no es cosa de pretender dejar de quererte; va tan profundo y tan atado a mi ser...que no me imagino con otra persona que no seas tu... 

****

**_No necesito la luz de estrella,._**

**_Luz de estrella;_**

**_Hay un sentimiento mágico alrededor... que se siente bien,_**

**_Que te robará tu corazón para mi esta noche._**

-Pensé que te habías olvidado de todo... temí que te hubiese olvidado de todo...

-¡Eres tu!!- dijo ella sorprendida y por fin reaccionando abrazó al joven-no eres un espejismo ¡¡Oh Shaoran!! 

-Sakura... 

-Un momento- separándose de él- ¿cómo sabes tu de aquella proposición? No te conté de mis razones o las circunstancias por las cuales tomé la decisión de que te cuento en la carta...

-Tengo algo que confesarte- dijo el joven observándole a los ojos.- Yo fui quien te envié la carta... fui yo quien te propuso matrimonio por el mensaje...

**_Puedes intentar resistir_**

**_Intentar esconder ese beso_**

**_Pero sabes:_**

**_Pero sabes ,_**

**_Que no puedes combatir_**

**_Rayo de luna._**

-¿por qué? ¿desconfiabas acaso de mis sentimientos?

-Jamás desconfiarías de lo que me dijiste, Sakura... y se puede decir que Shaoran Li, el rebelde, nunca te propuso matrimonio: En cambio, el rey del Este, si te propuso matrimonio...

-¿Rey del este? ¿eres acaso, el rey del este?

Asentía con su rostro. Sakura no lo podía creer.  El amor de su vida y el misterioso rey del Este eran la misma persona.  Se sentía confundida, feliz, alegre, molesta, ingenua, tonta, incauta, inexperta, enojada, exaltada y molesta... todo al mismo tiempo.  

Shaoran acercó su rostro sutilmente mientras lo observaba tal vez, memorizando su contorno.  Sus ojos, sus mejillas que en ese momento estaban rojas. Recordando algo dijo poniéndose de pie al escuchar una melodía lenta que provenía del área donde se celebraba el baile dijo -¿Recuerdas como nos dimos nuestro primer beso? 

**_Hoy_**

**_en la oscuridad._**

**_Te rindes ante tu corazón,_**

**_Pero sabes_**

**_Pero sabes_**

**_Que no puedes combatir_**

**_Rayo de luna._**

****

**_Puedes pelear, pero_**

**_Llegará a tu corazón._**

****

**_No hay escape del amor._**

**_¿Que oportunidad existe?_**

**_No importa que hagas_**

**_Lo intentará hasta que estemos, uno en los brazos del otro._**

Sakura permaneció en silencio y él extendió su mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie; inmediatamente la impulsó y junto a su cuerpo, comenzaron a moverse al compás de la música. Sus cuerpos juntos. comenzaron a solo observarse uno al otro, directamente a los ojos mientras el suavemente movía a su pareja y dijo en voz baja y sutil, solo con las flores del lugar y las antorchas como testigos.- yo te pedí un baile... que si bailabas conmigo... aun estabas triste por lo de Tukishiro... –ella guardaba silencio mientras le observaba hablar. Aun, las mejillas de ambos estaban sonrojadas- te pedí que bailaras conmigo. Así lo hicisteis... te propuse que si te sacaba de aquella situación del compromiso, lo aceptarías... me dijisteis que no. Pero tampoco, que si.  Fue entonces, cuando me di cuenta que, por algo me molestaba aquel día que Xiao te presentó a mi como su prometida.  Que me molestaba y era la idea de perderte... después tu hermano comenzó a llamarte... me percaté por tu nerviosismo que nunca habías besado a nadie... – sus ojos brillaban ante los recuerdos- Y ahora, recuerdo que hice esto...- en ese momento, los labios del joven estaban en contra de los de ella. 

**_No necesito la luz de estrella,._**

**_Luz de estrella;_**

**_Nos perderemos en el ritmo_**

**_Y te robaré el corazón esta noche..._**

Ella cerró sus ojos.  La música se escuchaba aun.  En un momento, en los balcones de los pisos superiores estaban varios testigos de lo que en esos momentos ocurría.  Pero la pareja no se percató de ello.  Con sus ojos cerrados mientras el la sostenía por la cintura, ella rodeaba el cuello del joven con sus brazos y profundizaba mas aun en el beso de la chica.   Ella al principio se sonrojaba.  Pero ahora, se sentía segura en sus brazos y cómoda. Como le agradaba aquel sentimiento.  Sentía como su corazón, podía salir de su pecho en cualquier momento.

-Ahora ¿Crees que Touya permitirá que estén juntos?- preguntó Tomoyo al joven a quien se encontraba aferrada del brazo.

-Ya no hay oposición por la cual no deban estar juntos... él es rey; tal y como Kinomoto deseaba para su hermana...

-¿Crees que serán felices?

-Todo lo que necesitan, tienen: tal y como nosotros... con menos, hay personas felices.  Piensa en Yamasaki y en Chiharu... Yamasaki es gobernador en el este y le va muy bien al lado de Chiharu aunque algunas veces, tiene que cuidarse de las mentiras que dice...piensa en Rika y en Terada...ambos tienen un orfanatorio y están juntos... 

-Creo que serán felices- dijo Tomoyo sonriendo complacida- tienen mucho de donde... son destinados a estar juntos...

-¿Y nosotros? ¿nosotros también?

-Creo que si no lo fuéramos, no nos hubiéramos conocido en las circunstancias que lo hicimos.- tocando su mejilla con su mano. 

-Entonces se puede decir ¿Qué es un "Felices hasta siempre"?

-Hasta mas allá- dijo Tomoyo besando al joven en los labios y él reteniéndola a su lado.

***-*-*-*-*-*-* En el centro del baile. *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Damas y caballeros- dijo Yukito llamando la atención de todos los allí presentes.  Incluso Ieran estaba allí a un lado, acompañada de las hermanas de Li y de Meiling con Meiko.- Tengo el placer de presentarles por segunda y primera vez esta noche a la **_princesa Sakura Kinomoto y su alteza, Li Shaoran Rey del Este_**.  Quienes a partir de esta noche, están comprometidos en matrimonio.

Ante esta presentación,  tanto Sakura como Li, se dirigieron a la pista de baile. La orquesta comenzó a tocar. Sakura observó a Ieran en un extremo y dijo- Shaoran: Esa mujer ...

****

**_Puedes intentar resistir_**

**_Intentar esconder ese beso_**

**_Pero sabes:_**

**_Pero sabes ,_**

**_Que no puedes combatir_**

**_Rayo de luna._**

****

****

-¿Qué con ella?- observando a donde Sakura Observaba, 

-Siento que la conozco- Ieran en esos momentos, sonríe a la pareja que bailaba.-me da esa impresión...

-EN cierta forma, lo haces- dijo Li en su oído agregó.- Es mi madre... y esas son mis hermanas...

-¿Qué cosa?- dirigiendo su mirada al lugar donde estaban ellos de pie observando a la pareja bailar.  Sonriendo sutilmente dijo – con razón me parecía conocida: Tiene tu mirada...

-Le agradas- dijo Li- desde que habló contigo... le agradas mucho...

**_Hoy_**

**_en la oscuridad._**

**_Te rindes ante tu corazón,_**

**_Pero sabes_**

**_Pero sabes_**

**_Que no puedes combatir_**

**_Rayo de luna._**

****

**_Puedes pelear, pero_**

**_Llegará a tu corazón._**

**_No, no quiero que ocurra_**

****

**_Pues la noche llegará a ti._**

-¿Entonces, crees poder darle final a esto Touya?- preguntó Kaho a su lado mientras el joven rey observaba a su hermana bailar hermosamente al lado del joven que amaba.- ¿Crees que sea un final feliz?

-No- dijo Kinomoto- "es un principio feliz, Kaho"  se aman, no hay duda. Pasaron la gloria y el infierno salvándose uno al otro... y se que él le hará feliz... mas feliz de lo que jamás ha sido- Aquí Sakura observa a su hermano y le sonríe mientras baila- mas feliz que yo jamás le he hecho... por eso, odio a ese condenado Mocoso- Observando a Shaoran.

-Vamos Touya.- dijo Kaho divertida.- No puedes odiarlo para siempre...

-¿Quieres apostar?

**_"pero en realidad la verdad es una distinta: porque es cierto que, tanto la Princesa del Cerezo como Su Lobo Rebelde, después de tantas pruebas, si vivieron felices para siempre..."_**

****

**_----------------FiN--------------_**

****

****

**_Comentarios De la autora:  Estoy llorando como no se imaginan...El fin esperado... me salió lo mas romántico que pude hacerlo (Sin caer en lo cursi) y sin plagiarle a nadie... n___n _**

****

**_Primero a los copyrights:   _**

****

**_La primera canción es de David Bisbal; se titula "digale" (uno de los videos mas románticos y temáticos a la época que remonta mi historia) si les gusta tanto como a mi, me darán la razón al colocar esta canción._**

****

**_La canción que interpreta Tomoyo en el baile de Primavera... es la canción del Opening de CardCaptor Sakura en América latina (la traducción hecha en México).  Creo que los derechos son también de Clamp y Animekai._**

****

**_La tercera canción titulada en Ingles originalmente Se titula "Moonlight" de Lean Rhimes.  Pertenece a la banda sonora de la peli "Coyote Ugly"...claro que tuve que darle la traducción en español. Pero en ingles es lindísima..._**

****

**_Ahora, vamos a los agradecimientos:_**

****

**_Tengo que agradecer primero a mis Técnicos de computadores: (Esos siempre se quedan en el olvido) Se imaginan si ellos con su dedicación, no tuvieran mi pc listas nunca saldrían los capítulos a tiempo... hablo en serio...nadie se recuerda de estas personas que prestan el servicio...._**

****

**_Gracias a mi amiga Naiko:  Por su confianza, cariño, y presión en mis hombros para tener las historias listas.  Siempre alentándome en las buenas y en las malas (y miren que su ha habido de esas que solo ella sabe)  Arigato tomodachi..._**

****

**_A Hibari Zhang- otra de mis cuatachas queridas del alma ¿Qué haríamos sin ti? Mi primera amiga desde que me dedico a escribir y una fiel y honesta lectora... adoro a esta chiquilla... ¿Alguien quiere pagarle el pasaje y las vacaciones aquí?? Se los agradeceré mucho..._**

****

**_A Clausalem: ella me ha ayudado mucho con relación a la ortografía...gracias por tus comentarios semana, tras semana...  espero que podamos llegar a ser amigas..._**

****

**_A Haru: que cada vez que me ve por MSN me irradia sus buenas vibras y buenos deseos siempre.  Gracias amiga n___n ._**

****

**_A Andrea: quien no falta por aquí.  Ella siempre escribe para dejarme todos sus comentarios en el correo y con hermosos mensajes... y postales.  Gracias infinitas...esos mensajes me llenan de mucha energía... _**

****

**_¿A quienes mas agradecer?_**

****

**_Jeru, Manami_chan,helen sakura li, Luzem, lady Kaoru, Zauberin,Karuluvjessrory,Tzuki,Sayuki,Bra, dark angel, Lilika, Mer, mga fga, selene, Dany_chan, tom4eva,vrenda-san, sailor60, akane, tamao-chan, kari, lucia Boggiano, ,  angel miaka. sakura, LCM@, kalu, Rina chan, Nekoi, Megumi,carmen, Lok@, Naoko Himura,Lis@, yuen, moni chan, Aska Ishida, angelmnt, s+sakari, carrie, luna-kotori,ann marie,yazmin,  lilika, andrea,  lady misao, c.b., saggara, lapson, yume, _**

****


	23. El corazon del Caballero EPILOGO POR FI...

**"El corazón del caballero"**

**Basado en la historia "La princesa del Cerezo y el lobo rebelde"**

**Por Crystal.**

Para que no se diga que no he trabajado.  Aunque si me ha tomado mas tiempo del debido.  

Los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP:  yo hago esto con fines de entretenimiento y por tanto, sin fines de Lucro.

Iniciado el 23/04/03.

Tenéis que leer el fic de "la princesa del Cerezo y el Lobo Rebelde, para entender este sidestory"

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Unas niñas estaban delante de la enorme chimenea de su cómodo hogar mientras la nieve cubrían los campos, valles y alrededores con su blanco manto. No encontraban que hacer ya pues, la nieve les había arruinado un posible día de exploraciones, viajes a mundos y fronteras inimaginables e incluso, algún día de campo que sería planificado a ultimo minuto.

En ese momento, dos chiquillos ingresan estrepitosamente al salón luchando con unas espadas hechas de madera.  Sus movimientos y ademanes era como si sus vidas incluso se jugaran en cada movimiento equivoco o certero. 

-¡¡Te voy a Derrotar!!- gritaba un niño de cabellos castaños y mirada grisáceo.

-¡¡No si puedo evitarlo!! – gritaba el otro que tenía una mirada azulada y pelo plomizo.

-Ah no se van a matar- gritó quien parecía por su físico la hermana del de mirada azulada.- ¡¡Ya basta ustedes dos!!

A pesar de tener once años, su mirada azulada se encontró con la imagen de que su hermano menor se lastimaría. Era muy respetuosa y educada y lo ultimo que les gustaban eran los enfrentamientos de cuerpo a cuerpo y mas si el segundo cuerpo era su hermano.

Cosa distinta de su hermano: Este le gustaban los enfrentamientos e incluso rogaba día con día al poder cumplir los quince años (la edad mínima requerida) para ingresar en los servicios de cuerpos tropas del reinado del Sur.  A pesar de que con su sangre, no era necesario.

-¡¡Cuidado!!- gritó otras de las niñas al ver a uno de ellos subirse ágilmente a una mesa larga de centro de la habitación mientras atacaba al otro que continuaba defendiéndose desde abajo.

-Esos dos- dijo una de larga y abundante cabellera negra y ojos intensos negros mientras vestía un traje de color rojo en sus listas y con tonos en crema y en su cabello unos hermosos listones color vino. – No se hasta cuando continuarán con sus revueltas...

-La corona del Norte exige que te rindas- gritaba el de cabellos castaños y ojos grises. Todo esto era escuchado por los niños allí presentes. Sin nadie percatarse un pequeño de igual edad ingresó con silencio al lugar observando a todo y todos.

-Jamás Maroshi.- Gritaba sonriéndole- el príncipe del  Sur jamás se rendiría...

-¡¡Me casaré con tu hermana Loriel!!- dijo Maroshi al joven de ojos azules provocando que este le gritara algo muy inapropiado y atacara con mas violencia aun.

-¡¡Una princesa no se casa con un hijo de soldado!! Piénsalo de nuevo... – gritaba de nuevo con ira el sujeto. El sonido de la madera chocando hacían eco en el salón al compás de las quejas de las niñas y el atizar del fuego de la chimenea.

Sin embargo la pobre victima de aquella rencilla gritaba con todas sus fuerzas- Por favor Maroshi... deténganse... hermano... – ya incluso de tan sensible que era, comenzaba a sollozar por sus hermosos ojos azulados.

-Cálmate- dijo por fin otro niño que había permanecido inadvertido en el lugar- Siempre terminan igual: Discuten quien es mejor: si el Norte o el Sur... – cruzándose de brazos. Sus ojos verdosos y cabellos marrones observaban a los contrincantes.- Y la verdad me están desesperando... llevan toda la batalla desde el salón de juegos hasta aquí...

-¡¡De todos los salones del palacio!!- gritaba otra de las niñas ahí presentes.- ¡¡Ya es una situación exasperante!!! ¡¡Parecen una partida de idiotas!!- su vestido color azul pálido contrarrestaba con aquella mirada marrón y cabellos platinos su nombre era Yayoii- ¡¡¡Maroshi: debería darte vergüenza!! ¿Qué diría mi padre o mi tío si te vieran ahora?? – Viéndole enfrentarse al hermano de Loriel. 

 -Diría que se lo tiene bien merecido – gritó Maroshi.

-Ya dejen eso- decía el joven de nombre Fujien que era el de mirada verdosa y lo que parecía la voz de la lógica del lugar- Se van a lastimar...

En ese momento Maroshi desconcentra su atención del hermano de Loriel y observa a Fujien y le coloca la espada en su pecho y con una sonrisa algo orgullosa y llena de cierta ironía dice.- ¿Y supongo que tu lo evitarás? 

-¿Qué intentas?

-Nada...—dijo Maroshi sonriendo.- Solo me quiero casar con Loriel cuando crezca- Sonriéndole a la victima y mirando al hermano (Quien por cierto respiraba con dificultad debido al tiempo que llevaba en eso).- Cosa que este necio no permitirá... o dice que no permitirá...

-Y le grito que una Princesa no se casará con un soldado... no es lo suficientemente bueno...- Gritaba el chico apoyándose por la falta de aire en la espada. Su mirada azulada fue a dar a la muy reprochadora de su hermana, quien se acercaba para verificar si estaba bien.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si lo estoy- respondió el chico a su hermana.- esto aun no termina...- observando a Maroshi y levantando su espada.

-Niños- dijo otra de las niñas presentes.- No se cual es el alboroto... ¡¡Apenas tienen doce años!! 

-me casaré con Loriel, lo quieras o no...- gritaba Maroshi a su atacante.- Así que tendrás que aceptarlo Meriel... 

-Jamás... primero ¡¡La guerra!!

-Basta Meriel...- decía Loriel gritándole. Ahí su hermano sabía que ella estaba molesta. 

Una mujer de aproximadamente cuarenta años ingresó al salón.  Su pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color chocó con la imagen de los niños y el desorden que estaban ocasionando en el salón. 

Había estado en el servicio de esa familia desde siempre.  O antes de eso, a su amo.  Pero es parte de un pasado o una historia, parte en si, de un hermoso cuento de hadas.

-¡¡¡¡SILENCIO!!!!- gritó ni corta ni perezosa la mujer al entrar en aquel salón y ver tal desorden y para que su voz fuera escuchada.  Todas las miradas infantiles (E incluso las otras niñeras que venían con ellas les surgió una gota).- Pero caramba: Ustedes causan mas alboroto que los rebeldes en sus tiempos...

Mientras ante todo esto Fujien asentía en silencio siendo observado muy de cerca por la pequeña de ojos negros y pelo negruzco. 

-Pero es que él quiere casarse con Loriel...- gritaba Meriel.

-Basta...- dijo la mujer sonriéndoles -¿Tanto alboroto por eso?

-Y le digo que primero la guerra.—dijo Meriel mientras era sujetado por las axilas por la mujer con fuerza antes de que se abalanzara de nuevo contra de Maroshi.  

-¿LA guerra?- dijo la amable mujer observándole sorprendido e incluso su tono de voz llamó la atención de los pequeños.- ¿guerra por amor? Ahhhh... – soltando a Meriel y este extrañándose que le dejara ir, miró detrás donde la mujer que era su cuidadora desde que era un bebé, contenía una sonrisilla algo sospechosa e incluso boba.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Fujien observándole igual de extrañado.

-Creo que al fin perdió el juicio ...- comentó Yayoii  observándole en tal comportamiento.

-¿Nakuru??- gritaba el niño de mirada azulada y su hermana agitaba la mano delante de la vista de la joven para hacerle reaccionar.- ¡¡Akizuki!!- haciéndole despertar. 

-Ah lo siento...- decía la mujer sonriéndole y sacando su lengua de manera divertida, como hacía en su juventud. –Es que me recordaron una historia que conozco...

-¿Si?- dijo Loriel sonriéndole y mirándole divertida y juntando sus brazos comentó.- ¿Con princesas, dragones y valientes príncipes que la rescatan? 

-¿Con barcos piratas, troles, gigantes atroces y mucha sangre?- preguntaba Maroshi.

-¿Con princesas y caballeros que las rescatan?- preguntó la de mirada negruzca con corazones y abrazando a Fujien con ánimos.

-Oyeee suéltame que me asfixias ...- gritaba el chico de mirada verdusca ante el cometido de la joven. 

-Pero es que...- decía Meriel.- ¡¡Interrumpiste un combate!!

-Ah esto es mejor...- dijo Nakuru haciendo que los pequeños se sentaran en la alfombra, sillones y tapices a su alrededor.  Ella tomó asiento en el sillón alto de la sala.- Es una historia que tiene: Batallas, redencillas, enfrentamientos...

-¿Y princesas? – interrumpió Yayoii sonriéndole por igual.-¿Príncipes? 

-Mejor aun: Princesa y reyes y reinas... 

-¿cómo eso puede ser mejor?_ dudaba Maroshi dudando ante lo dicho por la mujer.-¡¡Eso es imposible!! Nada es mejor que un enfrentamiento... 

-No cuando tiene muchos mas enfrentamientos en si mismo...- sonrió Nakuru a los niños.- Pero les contaré...

-Esto tiene que ser bueno.- reclamó Fujien...

-Escuchemos entonces...- dijo Yayoii.

Nakuru sonrió complacida una vez tuvo la atención de los niños.

Tosiendo... y de esa manera, con la atención de los niños, las otras niñeras y dos soldados ubicados en la puerta, capturó la atención de los presentes... 

-Bien... Erase una vez... 

-Un momento- dijo Meriel interrumpiendo a su nana.- ¿Tiene titulo esta historia o es algo que te inventaste para evitar el duelo?

-No mi querido niño—reclamó defendiéndose la dama.- Pero si tienes dudas de la veracidad de la historia, pregúntale a tu padre...- sonrió complacida.- O al alguno de los suyos...- señalando a los demás niños.

-¿Ellos saben la historia?- preguntó Fujien.

-En tu caso mi querido niño...- sonriéndole al de mirada esmeralda- es mas bien un recuento de tu pasado...

su mirada inocente se contrarrestó con la de sabiduría de la mujer.  

-No comprendo.- decía entonces Yayoii – Por favor, comienza la historia...

-Bien aquí voy de nuevo... ... Erase una vez...

_"Era pasada de la media noche.  Una joven princesa no podía dormir.  Al otro día su sueño se haría realidad. Se casaría con una de las personas mas poderosas de las nuevas comarcas, pero mas que todo y que cualquier titulo, era alguien a quien ella, amaba._

_Se dio por vencida a la décima vuelta en la cama en tratar de conciliar el sueño.  Serían tal vez los nervios por convertirse en reina.   Respiró profundamente y encendiendo un candelabro que había al lado del lecho, iluminó la habitación.  _

_En un extremo y sujetado en un cómodo sillón estaba ahí, aquel vestido.  Sus ojos azules se iluminaron al ver la delicada tela color marfil, adornada con cristales. Era en aquel vestido que aceptaría y se casaría con el galante y guapo rey del Sur._

_Pero no sabiendo que, la conversación y la futura boda, daría apertura a ciertos eventos que pondrían a prueba, el amor, la fidelidad y la verdad entre las parejas de esta historia."_

*     *    *    *     *     *

*    *    *   *     *    *

-Sencillamente, no puedo dormir...- dijo Sakura a Yukito quien la seguía escoltándola por los pasillos hasta la habitación de su prima- no tienes que acompañarme...- sonriéndole al gentil soldado de la familia Kinomoto- Ve a dormir...

-Mi misión es, siempre protegerla...

-No siempre estarás a mi lado...

-Es mi deber- concluyó el soldado- Y ordenes de su hermano...

-¿De mi hermano?- sorprendiendo con esto a la joven- ¿Acaso piensa que me atacarán? 

-No alteza- dijo Yukito- pero no quiere que según lo que él llama "enemigo inminente" se pase de listo con usted...

Una gota surgió en la cabeza de Sakura.  No tenía la mas mínima idea de que o a quien se refería con ese comentario.   Deteniéndose al final del pasillo dijo- Ya basta... de aquí puedo llegar sola y a salvo- Con su vela en mano y ropa de dormir – Hasta mañana Yukito.

El soldado dudó en dejarla sola.  Pero por lo que parecía, Sakura estaba decidida en no moverse un paso mas, si el soldado no se iba.  Dándose por vencido, Finalmente Yukito hizo una reverencia y dejó a la joven a solas en el pasillo.  

Sakura comenzó a avanzar con su vela en mano.  Por aquella área no habían soldados.  Aun no era la media noche.  El cambio de turno había ocurrido unos minutos antes.  La nueva guardia se trasladarían a sus puestos en 15 minutos.

No llevaba un par de minutos caminando en los algo oscuros pasillos (de cuando en cuando, habían antorchas y candelabros iluminando). Podía en su trayecto, observar pinturas al óleo de sus padres, de Touya el día de la coronación y de ella cuando cumplió 15 años.

Sonrió en particular al detenerse enfrente de uno de los cuadros, iluminado por una de las antorchas,  en donde era su madre sosteniéndola a ella y su hermano estaba de pie al lado de ellas.  Sakura era en ella, una bebé, pero se notaba el parecido por sus ojos.  

-No la recuerdo- extendiendo su mano al retrato.- envidio a Touya por eso... él la recuerda...

-A mi también me gusta mucho ese cuadro- Dijeron detrás de ella, a pocos pasos.  Tremendo susto que se llevó pensando que estaba sola en el pasillo.   De las sombras y la oscuridad, avanzó un galante joven de ojos café.- ¿Te asusté?

-Por dios santo... ¿no se te quita esa costumbre, cierto?- con mano en su pecho y una gota en su cuello.  El le dedicó una sutil sonrisa mientras observaba sus hermosos ojos y su rostro iluminado por las luces de las antorchas y de la vela que llevaba la joven en la mano.- Tratando de recuperar el aliento y la postura mientras él se colocaba a su lado, vistiendo aun el traje que utilizó para la fiesta, ella recobró la cordura y dijo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No podía aun irme a dormir.- dijo el joven Li—Estuve hace una hora con Eriol hablando mas que todo en los jardines... pero su doncella, Akizuki vino por el, diciéndole que alguien lo buscaba en sus aposentos... entonces, comencé a pasear por los alrededores... y terminé viendo los cuadros- Señalando detrás de él. - Estaba impactado por este.- señalando el de Sakura aun bebé con su madre.- y me he quedado viéndole.- Y observando a su interlocutora, agregó- Aunque no pensé que viendo este cuadro tan hermoso, me encontraría con alguien mas hermosa aun... 

Sakura se sonrojó impetuosamente.  Li le observaba con un brillo especial en los ojos. La verdad era que, el joven quien era su prometido, se veía tan galante. Desde su llegada no habían podido estar juntos y a solas por mas de cinco minutos.  Touya aun no le agradaba la idea de su Hermanita comprometida y mas aun, con él.  Sabía que, ya no sería su protector y la persona mas importante en la vida de su hermana.  Ya ese papel le correspondería a Shaoran.

-Tu hermano es problemático- dijo Li dirigiendo su mirada al cuadro nuevamente.- No nos ha dejado conversar tranquilamente desde mi llegada... 

-No le prestes atención...- dijo Sakura disculpándose por él- es un molestoso...

-Te protege- dijo Li dirigiéndole una dulce mirada- no lo culpo.  

-¿Ah no?

-No.- dijo Li acercándose a ella- Yo te celo hasta de mi propia sombra...

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que no te dejaré sola un solo minuto mañana.  Pienso pasar el mayor tiempo de mañana a tu lado.  Y cuando nos casemos, siempre estarás todos los días solo para mi... ¿o no le agrada la idea, su Alteza?- tomando con su mano el rostro de la joven.

Un sutil tono rosa se encontraban en las mejillas de Sakura.  Le sonrió y sus ojos tenían e irradiaban todo aquel cariño que solo tenía para Li.

Él adoraba los ojos de Sakura.  Creía que, eso fue lo que le llamó la atención desde un primer instante de ella.  Del momento que abrió el carruaje de Norte, la primera vez que se encontraron en el bosque.  No podía olvidar ese recuerdo de su mente...

*-*-*-*-*-*-* Flash Back *-*-*-*-*-*-*

**_-Solo queremos pasar – dijo Yukito- déjenos ir en paz, y no ocasionaremos problemas..._**

****

**_-Ustedes- se escuchó una voz decir- ¿Son comerciantes?_**

****

**_-Así es- dijo Yukito- llevamos una mercancía en el carruaje...no queremos problemas..._**

****

**_-Podríamos robársela- se escuchó otra voz decir- y venderla o utilizarla para nuestra causa...-muchas voces se escucharon a favor._**

****

**_-Lamento decirle Señor que no lo puedo permitir- dijo Yukito desenfundando su espada- tengo que llegar hasta la ciudad y a la mercancía no puede pasarle nada._**

****

**_-¿Qué es la mercancía? ¿ oro? ¿Diamantes? ¿o armamento para que Xiao pueda pelear con nosotros?-preguntó el sujeto en el caballo. _**

****

**_-No puedo decirle- dijo Yukito.  Pudo observar como el sujeto del caballo miró a su acompañante y sonrió sutilmente._**

****

**_-Ustedes no son de por aquí- dijo el del caballo bajando la guardia.- son del norte..._**

****

**_-¿Disculpe?-preguntó Yukito sin bajar la guardia. _**

****

**_-Los del norte son muy educados, y hacen cualquier cosa para evitar una guerra...incluso hacer tratos con el diablo- dijo el sujeto.  Sakura y Tomoyo podían escucharlo acercarse al carruaje.  – ustedes son pacíficos. Mientras los demás territorios se tuvieron que rendir ante Xiao...y colocarse bajo su yugo, ustedes o su rey, no fue tocado. Aunque nadie sabe de que se trata...solo que un acuerdo fue hecho...-sus pasos se detuvieron._**

****

**_-Por favor- dijo Yukito- esta es su ultima oportunidad de salir vivo...usted y toda su gente.  No nos importa los problemas que tengan con el Rey Xiao. Pero es importante para nosotros llegar a la ciudad antes del atardecer..._**

****

**_Todos los rebeldes allí presentes rieron. Incluso escucharon una risa proveniente del sujeto que escuchaban Sakura y Tomoyo acercarse._**

****

**_-No.- dijo el que supuestamente parecía estar a cargo- no robaremos su pertenencia-dijo él mirándoles- tampoco tienen ustedes la culpa de ser tan débiles cuando el momento de defender su soberanía se refiere.  Pero lo que si soy, es justo- mirando a Yukito- escoge a alguien de tus hombres para que se bata en una pelea con mi mejor hombre- señalando a otro que estaba en el otro caballo.  Si el tuyo gana, los dejaré ir.  Si el mío gana, todos morirán._**

****

**_Yukito asintió.  Sabía que tenía que buscar una manera de sacar a Sakura y a Tomoyo de las inmediaciones del bosque.  Sino ellos les harían daño. No lo permitiría.  Dijo- bien. Zhang, tu pelearás._**

****

**_-Bien- dijo el sujeto- Yamasaki, hazte cargo.-el sujeto del segundo caballo bajó y dio su espada a un compañero. Pasó al frente y esperó a Zhang.  En pocos momentos, se podía escuchar al interior del carruaje los puñetazos que se propinaban y los ánimos dados a sus representantes cada lado._**

****

**_-Esto es atroz- dijo Tomoyo- majestad tenemos que hacer algo.  Si se percatan quien es usted, estará en peligro.  Tenemos que hacer algo._**

****

**_-pero ¿Qué recomiendas?-preguntó a su amiga._**

****

**_Esta guardando silencio unos momentos dijo- Quítese la ropa y colóquese la mía,  rápido._**

****

**_-¿Qué?-_**

****

**_-Es lo único que se me ocurre.- dijo despojándose de su ropa que era un vestido bastante sencillo y adecuado a su estatus. – no la lastimarán viendo que es una dama...no la prometida de Xiao. Deprisa – mientras ayudaba a quitarle el vestido, la tiara y todo lo demás.  Solo se quedó con la cadena que tenía el sello del reinado del Norte.  Una estrella incrustada en la base de una llave, que perteneció a su madre.  Pronto, ambas chicas estaban ocupando los lugares contrarios.  Justo cuando la princesa Sakura, se ajustaba el listón color azul de su vestido, alguien abrió la puerta del carruaje._**

****

**_-¿Chicas?- dijo  a quien reconocieron como la voz que comandaba a los demás- ¿Esa es tu mercancía? ¿Chicas? –pensando lo peor- ¿acaso comercializas con chicas?- no fijándose en el vestuario de ambas jóvenes.  _**

****

**_Sakura aterrada se percató que era un joven.  Vestía ropas humildes y su rostro estaba cubierto por un antifaz. Estaba su ropa limpia lo cual daba a entender que no era un común ladrón, aunque ella nunca en su vida había visto un ladrón.  O un vagabundo de todas maneras.  Podía percatarse que tenía el pelo color café y revuelto,. Algo despeinado. Pero lo que mas le impactaron fueron sus ojos, aquellos ojos color café intensos que por unos momentos no le retiraron la vista de encima. _**

****

**_-Déjenlas en paz-dijo Yukito tratando de adelantarse pero uno de los hombres del joven, le colocó una espada en su cuello._**

****

**_-Mejor dígale a sus hombres que bajen las armas o no respondemos- dijo uno de los sujetos._**

****

**_-Bajen las armas- dijo Yukito. En momentos, las armas de todos sus hombres estaban en el suelo._**

****

**_-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo el sujeto quien aun estaba en la puerta del carruaje.  A diferencia de momentos antes, ahora su tono de voz era mas pausado y bajo._**

****

**_-Por favor- dijo la princesa Sakura (pero él no sabía que era la princesa)- déjenos ir. Tenemos que llegar a la ciudad. Es muy importante._**

****

**_-¿por qué haríamos eso?- dijo el segundo en comando acercándose._**

****

**_-por que es importante- dijo ella._**

****

**_-Bajen señoritas- dijo el joven a cargo.  A ver que ellas no se movían extendió su espada y la colocó en el cuello de Sakura._**

****

**_-No- dijo Yukito viendo lo que pasaba._**

****

**_-Esta bien- se escuchó la voz de Tomoyo- bajaremos-.  En esos momentos, el joven retira la espada del cuello de la chica y ella baja.  Detrás de ella, baja otra que se percata que trae ropas reales se percata que fue ella quien habló._**

****

**_-Miren eso- dijo el otro chico de cabellos color café- si no estoy equivocado y si por lo que dice, jefe... que estos son del norte, apostaría mi cabeza a que esa es la princesa Sakura, hermana del rey Touya- señalando a la chica vestida con ropa real._**

****

**_-¿por qué están en el sur?- preguntaba el joven a Sakura. Yukito se percató que ambas chicas cambiaron sus identidades._**

****

**_-vengo a negociar un tratado con el rey Xiao en representación de mi hermano, el Rey._**

****

**_-¿El rey Touya manda a chicas a negociar?- dijo el que respondía por Yamasaki quien en esos momentos tenía el labio roto dado por el encuentro con Zhang, el cual no terminó, debido al descubrimiento de su jefe.-Eso si que es moderno- todos estallan en carcajadas –pero si lo único que hacen las mujeres, es ser bonitas y cocinar..._**

****

**_-Una princesa no sabe cocinar- gritó uno de los rebeldes que ocasionó risas entre sus compañeros._**

****

**_-Las mujeres somos tan buenas líderes como los hombres- dijo Tomoyo lo que provocó que los demás guardaran silencio._**

****

**_-Una princesa que tiene espíritu de lucha.- dijo el líder- me sorprende. Tiene la valentía de enfrentarnos, cosa que su hermano no la tiene._**

****

**_- Su hermano es un hombre justo que supo que para evitar que miles mueran, a costa  una sola tiene que sacrificarse- dijo Sakura mirando al sujeto.  Sus impactantes ojos verdes era lo que mas llamaba la atención en su mirada.- su padre también lo hizo cuando firmó la paz con Xiao._**

****

**_EL sujeto guardó silencio por unos momentos, analizando lo dicho por la chica de pelo color café y dijo.- los dejaré ir con una condición: los soldados inferiores, tendrán que regresar por donde vinieron.  Usted – señalando a Yukito- será el único que irá a donde Xiao y le dirá que tenemos a  la embajadora del norte con nosotros- mirando a Tomoyo y luego a Sakura- y a su amiga. si quiere volver a verlas con vida..._**

****

**_-No voy a dejar a su alteza a solas- dijo Yukito- ninguno de nosotros lo hará..._**

****

**_-Lobo- dijo  Yamasaki- ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer?-dirigiéndose al joven con el antifaz._**

****

**_-Molestar un poco mas a Xiao- dijo el joven y dirigiéndose a Yukito dijo- si te niegas o los tuyos.- dirigiendo su espada a Sakura- la chica se muere._**

****

**_-No- dijo Yukito inmediatamente- está bien- mirando a sus hombres. _**

****

**_En pocos momentos, Yukito subía a un caballo por un lado, mientras sus hombres, sin armas, se iban por el otro, con ruta al norte. Cuando Yukito y su corcel se perdían en la distancia, Lobo dijo- Tardarán dos días en llegar al rey Touya con las noticias._**

****

**_-Damas- dijo Yamasaki cordialmente a las dos jóvenes. – y su alteza- haciendo reverencia a Tomoyo- será mejor que se cambie de ropa. El lugar no es seguro para realeza.-  Todos los rebeldes se sonrieron._**

****

**_ Bajaron todas las maletas del carruaje y comenzaron a buscar, joyas y algo de valor. Sakura tomó uno de los vestidos de Tomoyo y dijo.- Vístase dentro del carruaje.  Yo vigilaré la puerta. – Haciendo lo que Sakura le dijo, se introdujo al interior de carruaje._**

****

**_-Bien hecho-dijo quien se hacía llamar Lobo- una excelente idea.- guardando su espada- no voy a lastimarla...no lastimo chicas..._**

****

**_-¿A que se refiere con eso de buena idea?- preguntó ella hablando autoritariamente._**

****

**_-Será mejor que mantenga este perfil por un tiempo- dijo él mirándole y hablando por lo bajo para que los demás no escuchen y sin responder a su pregunta.- se quien es usted en verdad.  –dijo él mientras ella abría los ojos sorprendida.-¿cómo se llama? Pues no puedo llamarle su alteza ni nada por el estilo._**

****

**_-Si sabe quien soy, debería entonces tratarme con mas respeto..._**

****

**_-no lo creo- dijo él dejando de mirarla—aquí somos todos iguales...no somos realeza.  El bosque es nuestra guarida... dígame su nombre.-insistiendo._**

****

**_-no quiero- dijo ella mirándole- además usted lo sabe ¿No? Si sabe quien soy..._**

****

**_-Bien- dijo él de mala gana-si quiere que juguemos,  es cierto. usted entonces es Ying Hua._**

****

**_-¿Disculpa? ¿qué clase de nombre es ese? No me gusta para nada._**

****

**_-¿Sabe lo que significa?- mirándole curiosamente._**

****

**_-no- dijo ella y pensando unos instantes- ¿Qué significa?_**

****

**_-Te lo diré cuando seas mayorcita.- dijo el joven – tienes mucho que aprender acerca de respeto- en ese momento Tomoyo desciende del carruaje vistiendo un vestido muy sencillo de seda y listones aguamarina y azul celeste. –su majestad- dijo el haciendo reverencia.- bienvenida al bosque de los forajidos. Nuestro humilde hogar. –aun tenía su antifaz puesto.- le sugiero que no se separe del resto del grupo.  Se perdería....mientras usted como realeza al fin, cabalgará en ese caballo.- señalando uno de los caballos blancos del carruaje.- usted Ying Hua- mirando a Sakura- cabalgará conmigo.  No quiero que ambas se les ocurra escapar._**

****

**_-¡¡Es usted un insolente!! –dijo Sakura alzando la voz.  Los rebeldes guardaron silencio ante lo dicho por ella—no nos puede tratar así. ¡¡le ordeno que nos trate con respeto!!_**

****

**_ - le recomiendo que no le hable así a Lobo, señorita- dijo Yamasaki- el es el rey aquí..._**

****

**_-No soy rey- dijo Lobo mirando por unos instantes a Sakura, esta volteó su mirada al otro lado.- Solo soy quien guía a la senda de la libertad..._**

****

**_-Ustedes lo que son, son comunes ladrones que no hacen otra cosa que robar...ni siquiera trabajan...- dijo ella de mala gana._**

****

**_-Tiene que aprender mucho del mundo, señorita- dijo Lobo._**

****

**_-¿Y supongo que piensa enseñarme?- dijo ella ofendida- no gracias, prefiero ir al pueblo, - comenzando a alejarse de Lobo. El hace una señal para que no la lastimen los demás hombres._**

****

**_-No sobrevivirá hasta mañana- dijo Yamasaki- no es chica de espacios abiertos...es solo una muñequita de palacio.  _**

****

**_-¿Qué cosa dijo?- preguntó Sakura.  Esa era la gota que colmó el vaso. Su paciencia para discutir había terminado. Los demás rebeldes estaban riéndose ante la ocurrencia de su compañero._**

****

**_En ese momento el que se hacía llamar Lobo, sube ágilmente a su caballo, de color marrón. Avanzó a donde Sakura estaba caminando. Tomando a Sakura por la cintura, la sube a su corcel y dice-será mejor que se sujete a las riendas bien- y susurrando en su oído- no quiero que se rompa su real cuello._**

****

**_-¡¡Pero que insolente eres!!- dijo ella . él sonrió.  Nunca había conocido a alguien que le gustara discutir y desafiar tanto.  Y mucho menos, que fuese realeza, o en todo caso linda. En ese momento Yamasaki dijo -¿por qué no matamos a esa insolente chica?- señalando a Ying Hua- no la necesitamos..._**

****

**_-¿Cuestionas acaso mi decisión, Yamasaki?- preguntó Lobo mirándole-_**

****

**_-No señor- dijo Yamasaki – jamás pero ¿Qué haremos con estas dos chicas?_**

****

**_-Le daremos un buen susto a Xiao- dijo Lobo comenzando a cabalgar con Sakura delante de él.- además no lastimamos mujeres ni niños ¿recuerdas?_**

****

**_-¡¡Que suerte la mía!!- dijo Ying Hua enojada- un insolente y prepotente..._**

****

**_-Tranquila- dijo Tomoyo- todo estará bien- comenzando a cabalgar al lado de Lobo.  Este sonrió sutilmente._**

****

**_-Eso es lógica, majestad- dijo Lobo mirando a Tomoyo- Veremos como lo toma Xiao una vez no vea a su invitada llegar hoy._**

****

**_-¿Qué piensa hacer?- preguntaba Tomoyo._**

****

**_-Tranquila alteza- dijo él- no les pasará nada....solo que tengo que enviar un mensaje y quiero aprovecharlas a ustedes para ello..._**

****

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Fin del Flash Back *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Shaoran se sonrió sutilmente pero que fue percatado por Sakura que algo pasaba por su mente. La joven preguntó.-  ¿Qué ocurre?

-Solo pensaba en la primera vez que nos conocimos... si que eras insolente...

-Y tu salvaje, corriente, mal educado...

-¿ah si? Entonces ¿Qué te hizo corresponderme?

Sakura se quedó en silencio unos instantes.  Era cierto. Desde el primer momento, no se llevaban.  Discutían mas que todo. Pero eso con el tiempo, fue cambiando pero ¿Cómo? Li interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-No te mortifiques con la idea... – adivinando lo que por la cabeza de su prometida pasaba.- yo tampoco se con exactitud cuando sentí todo lo que siento por ti...

Sonriendo la princesa dijo- Por lo que parece, tenemos algo en común, pero creo que si se cuando me comenzaste a gustar...- sonrojándose y sorprendiendo con eso a su prometido.

-¿Cuándo?- Dijo Li pero vio que Sakura comenzó caminar por el pasillo, dejándolo a él solo.- Ah no ... dime cuando- alcanzándola y colocándose a la par en su caminar, dejando el área de las pinturas detrás.  

-¿Aquel día que nos conocimos? Yo comencé a caminar por el camino con el propósito de huir de ti... tu, en contra de mi voluntad, me subiste al caballo ¿recuerdas?

-Si... no la mejor forma de tratar a una princesa...

Sonrojada agregó- Era la primera vez en mi vida, que alguien se dirigía a mi en esa forma tan informal... me agradó.- mirándole a los ojos y con vela en mano dijo- Y tus ojos... 

Shaoran se acercó a ella y la besó profunda y largamente en los labios, sonrojando nuevamente a la joven.  La ultima vez que la había besado así había sido mucho tiempo atrás. La noche del baile de compromiso.

Separándose de sus labios dijo- Tenía tanto tiempo por hacer esto...

-Tenemos suerte que nos amamos y nos vamos a casar...

-Si- dijo Li apoyando lo dicho por Sakura- Primero Hiraguizagua y tu prima, y después, nosotros...  – y soltándola un momento dijo- Sabes, antes de que nos diéramos nuestro primer beso- aquí Sakura se sonrojó ante el recuerdo y continuó escuchando a su prometido- estaba tan celoso de Hiraguizagua...

-¿por qué?

-Porque se llevaba mejor contigo que lo que jamás nosotros nos llevábamos... No creí que me mirarías mas allá de ser tu soldado personal.  Pero esa noche, la noche del baile de compromiso tuyo con Xiao- Aquí Sakura frunció su rostro ante el recuerdo- Mis dudas fueron aclaradas, aunque si me enojaba cada vez que, Eriol pronunciaba tu nombre con ese acento que solo él sabe dar, cuando algo le interesa...

-Hemos llegado- dijo Sakura.  Sin darse cuenta, habían caminado hasta la puerta de su amiga, quien dormía, pues al otro día sería el gran día.   Deteniéndose ambos Sakura agregó- no puedo dormir.  Veré si duermo con Tomoyo y nos hacemos compañía.

-Me alegro que no hayas podido conciliar el sueño...

-¿por qué?

-Porque tuve toda tu atención, mi querida Sakura.—Tomando su mentón y besándole nuevamente y separándose de ella, dijo- Me veré en problemas si la guardia me encuentra contigo... no se vería bien para tu reputación...  que estés en la oscuridad de la noche y sola conmigo.  Aunque seas mi prometida... no me permitiría que dijeran algo malo de ti...

Sakura sonrió ante esto.  La verdad era que, Shaoran la cuidaba mucho. En un momento ella dijo- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta antes de que te vayas?

-¿Cuál?

-Dijiste momentos atrás que, celabas a Eriol por la amistad que llevaba con él.  – Shaoran asintió- eso quiere decir que, ¿Siempre me celarás?

-Depende del momento.  De quien esté interesado en ti.  Eres muy hermosa Sakura.- sonrojando aun mas a la joven- Jamás que nadie te diga lo contrario. Alguien que no se de cuenta, estaría ciego.  Creo que por eso, tu hermano te protege tanto.  Eres diferente a las otras chicas con poder.  Eso te hace especial y distinta.  Me atrae eso de ti, y no dudes que te amo.  Pero tampoco perdonaría a quien posara tus ojos en ti... – besándole ahora en la mano- Te amo y que no se te olvide... y espero pronto que sea nuestro turno de casarnos, porque siempre estarás a mi lado, y te protegeré de ojos de desvergonzados que traten algo contigo...  porque se  que, tu me amas tanto como yo... buenas noches mi querida Sakura.

-Buenas noches- dijo ella despidiéndose del joven.  Lo vio hasta que se perdió por los oscuros pasillos del palacio.  Miró antes de girar la puerta de su prima que no viniera nadie por el pasillo.

En el interior de la alcoba, Tomoyo no podía aun dormir.  

En ese momento escuchó la puerta abrirse de su alcoba.  Se sorprendió ¿Quién estaría en la alcoba de la futura reina y a tales horas? Después de todo, la boda, su boda, no sería hasta el día siguiente.  

La invitada venía con una vela en su mano y llevaba su ropa de dormir.  Iba con unos sencillos zapatos y su pelo estaba amarrado en una redecilla para dormir.  Sus ojos verdes intensos hicieron contacto con los azules de la chica.  Al ver de quien se trataba, se calmó.

-Santo cielo Sakura- dijo Tomoyo al descubrir de quien se trataba y llevándose una mano a su pecho- Me matas del susto...

-Lo siento- dijo la joven princesa preocupándose pero sonriéndole sutilmente- ¿Puedo pasar? .- aun estaba de pie en la puerta.

-Claro que si- dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole y dirigiéndole una dulce mirada.

Sakura cerró la puerta tras de si y se dirigió a donde su prima, ambas dejando las velas y los candelabros a un lado y sentándose como dos chiquillas en la cama de la joven Dairujij.

Y es que a partir del siguiente día, se convertiría en "Reina Tomoyo Hiraguizagua" . sus nervios no podían ser para menos.

-¿No puedes dormir?- preguntó Sakura.

Tomoyo sacudía su cabeza en forma negativa y después sonriéndole a su prima dijo- ¿Y tu? Yo tengo excusa, pero ¿Cuál es la tuya?

-Creo que es la emoción ...- dijo Sakura sonrojándose. 

-Pues me parece que tiene que ver con la visita de nuestro invitado ¿o me equivoco alteza? – riéndose ante la cara roja de Sakura.—es que los noté a ambos muy callados en la hora de la cena de celebración...

Horas antes, Touya para celebrar el compromiso de su prima y de ahora la Princesa Tomoyo (titulo dado como obsequio para que la joven contrajera nupcias con Eriol quien era el rey del Sur), y su prometido, había celebrado una cena en su honor.  Y el prometido de Sakura estaba ahí.  Su nombre por supuesto era Li Shaoran y había además de haber jugado un papel muy importante en el reestablecimiento de las nuevas naciones, era el rey del Este.  

-No es su culpa- dijo Sakura rojita como su rostro podía permitirlo- Imagínate al pobre Shaoran tratando de hablarme pero mi hermano prácticamente queriéndolo fuera del lugar...

-¿Aun no lo acepta?

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Sakura sonriéndose ante las ocurrencias de su hermano- Ahora dice que, tenemos que estar comprometidos al menos un año, antes de casarnos...- Solo habían pasado tres meses desde la propuesta de matrimonio. – Y por sus ocupaciones como rey, solo lo he visto esta ocasión después de tres largos meses y mi hermano no le quitó la vista de encima- exhalando- Durante toda la cena... eso lo puso bastante nervioso... pero suerte para mi, la madre de Shaoran quiere que nos casemos lo antes posible.- viendo sonreír a su prima- Está muy emocionada incluso, quiere participar en los preparativos... ha convencido a mi hermano de que sea antes...

 -Con la mirada de tu hermano, no es para menos- dijo Tomoyo - ¿y? ¿Por lo menos pudieron hablar, no??

-Algo...- dijo Sakura y sacudiendo su cabeza dijo- Tratemos de dormir... algo- cubriéndose al mismo tiempo que su prima con las frazadas de la cama. Tomoyo apagó las velas acostándose al lado de su prima. Un silencio momentáneo reinó hasta que Tomoyo dijo- ¿Recuerdas la ultima vez que hicimos esto?

-Claro que si- dijo Sakura sonriendo ante los recuerdos. – cuando tenía 11 años... era tan cobarde.  Era una noche que había tormenta... rayos y truenos... no podía dormir...

-Así que, fuiste a mi habitación... y me despertaste... nos quedamos hablando hasta quedarnos dormidas...

-¿Recuerdas el alboroto a la mañana siguiente?

-Recuerdo al joven Yukito, buscándole en todas partes... recuerdo que su alteza, sugirió que fuesen a mi alcoba porque ahí estarías... conocía que la noche anterior había tormenta.. sus suposiciones no eran incorrectas...

-Cómo ha pasado el tiempo. En un momento, jugábamos en el jardín y al otro, contraes matrimonio... y con mejor partido no podía ser... 

-Eriol es tan galante y refinado... me gusta eso mucho de él, Sakura...

-No olvides que te ama tanto...

Tomoyo se quedó en silencio.  Sakura respetó ese silencio. Después de todo, recordaba una conversación que tuvo momentos antes de ingresar a la alcoba de su prima.  Mientras su prima pensaba, Tomoyo meditaba lo dicho por Sakura: "te ama Tanto"- _pero... lo amaré tanto como él a mi ¿No?_- acomodándose a un lado de su cama para tratar de conciliar el sueño.- _pero ¿Que pasará si se da cuenta de que no me amaba tanto para casarse conmigo? ¿si no sirvo para esto de ser esposa? Y mucho menos de un rey ¿Qué pasa si se cansa de mi, soy torpe en eso de reina, o se arrepiente?_- comenzando a estremecerse. – _Oh cielos ¿Qué pasaría si ama a otra de la corte? Hay chicas mas hermosas... pero_ .-sacudiendo su cabeza_- lo amo tanto ¿O no?  _

Se sentía inquieta.  Tenía segundos pensamientos acerca de que si había hecho lo correcto en aceptar su proposición.  Entonces comenzó a pensar en la importancia que tenía el joven rey en su vida.   Era apuesto, galante, respetuoso, romántico, un buen ser humano a quien le importaban los demás... y según Nakuru, la amaba por sobre todas las cosas... Recordando una historia de la noble doncella del Rey del Sur, Nakuru, le narró cuando llegaron ambos a palacio días antes.  De todas maneras, la ceremonia se llevaría a cabo en el Norte, donde la joven era originaría.  La coronación oficial como Reina del Sur, se llevaría a cabo dos semanas después en las tierras del joven Rey y sería presentada como la soberana ese mismo día de su llegada, con un baile al cual estaban los reyes y nobles de todas las naciones, incluyendo al misterioso rey del Oeste.

Asustada como un gorrión, Tomoyo respiró profundo, tratando de controlar aquella inquietud y pensó por unos instantes- si sigo pensando esto, no me casaré con él...- tratando por nueva vez, conciliar el sueño.

Lejos de los pensamientos de su prima, la joven Sakura tenía preocupaciones y dulces pensamientos por su parte.  No hacía mucho, mientras caminaba por los oscuros pasillos del palacio que se encontró con una de las personas que no esperaba ver hasta la mañana siguiente, pero que en su corazón, deseaba acercarse, oportunidad que no había tenido, gracias a su hermano y a las tantas formalidades de ese día.

Mientras esto pasaba en la alcoba de la joven novia, un sujeto pensaba en meses atrás.  cuando siendo recién coronado rey del Este, una visita inesperada apareció en su palacio...

--------------- flash Back -------------

_Estaba en esos momentos con sus consejeros e incluso, Yamasaki estaba presente cuando un soldado se acercó._

_-Majestad.- haciendo una reverencia.- El embajador del Norte solicita una audiencia con usted..._

_-hágalo pasar.- dijo ante una cabezadita y una orden a sus consejeros comentó. _

_-¿Embajador del Norte?_ preguntó Yamasaki algo confundido.- la ultima vez que tuvimos un embajador de esa nación,  produjo un problema de faldas insospechado...- mirando a Li sonrojarse.- ¡¡Ah: dos mujeres luchando por su cariño!!- perdiendo toda formalidad al dirigirse al soberano de esa nación.- ¿Lo recuerda? No sabía si Lady Meiling, iba a explotar cuando se lo conté._

_Li no pudo evitar esbozar una sutil y momentánea sonrisa.  Recordó a Sakura.  Ella era aquella vez, la famosa "Embajadora del Norte" pero al pensar en esto, recordó a Xiao. No quería recordar aquel terrible episodio. Quería solo recordar el color de sus ojos.  Esmeraldas.  Era lo único: Su sonrisa, sus ojos y sus labios.  ¡¡Como deseaba abandonarlo todo!! Formalidades, banquetes, acuerdos, contratos, audiencias. Todo solo por estar con ella, sentados en aquella pradera, como aquel día: Solo para ellos. Nada mas que ellos._

_Ahora, fronteras y miles de kilómetros en camino, los separaban.  Creía a veces de noche y con las ventanas de su alcoba abierta, escucharla. Pero era su imaginación.  Tenía un deber, una obligación.  Aunque debajo de sus trajes reales, llevaba aquella cadena que ella le obsequió.   Así la llevaba a ella y a su recuerdo, cerca de su corazón. _

_Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando ingresó al salón una comitiva.  Reconocía a cada uno de los soldados. Muchos de ellos, eran fieles a su reina y a su embajador. Pero cual era la sorpresa al distinguir la figura alta y gallarda del hermano de la mujer que ocupaba sus pensamientos, su corazón, su alma._

_La imponente presencia del hermano de la Reina Kinomoto (Como se conocía en esos momentos) ponía nervioso a Shaoran.  La ultima vez que le vio, fue detrás de Sakura, mientras este, débil, herido y muy agotado físicamente, le profetizó amor eterno a su hermana.  Ahora, estaba allí como el máximo representante de las tierras del Norte para traer paz a sus tierras._

_Pero no olvidaba algo: él enamoró a su hermana siendo un soldado ¡¡Un mero soldado!! Y un rebelde._

_¿Acaso Touya Kinomoto pasaría ese detalle por alto?_

_-Su alteza- dijo Touya haciendo una reverencia y seguido por la comitiva de soldados y asistentes provenientes del Norte._

_-Bienvenido.- dijo Li con una cabezadita y su voz.  Se acercó lo suficiente para estrechar su mano. Pero lo sintió: como Kinomoto quería fulminarle con su mirada ¿o era en realidad, su imaginación? – Sean bienvenidos a las nuevas e instalado reino del Este..._

_-Muchas gracias por su recibimiento..—dijo Kinomoto fría y formalmente.  – Solo como debe su alteza de estar enterado, estamos en los tratados de paz entre las cuatro naciones: Por supuesto, su alteza, la Reina Sakura Kinomoto, desea que todo sea instaurado con justicia, verdad y honestidad entre los reinos, sus gobernantes y por supuesto sus reyes._

_-Por supuesto que si.- dijo Li seriamente.  No habló de amor a la reina. No pidió su mano en ese instante.  En realidad era como, si hablaran dos representantes de dos reinos que unidos, luchaban por una causa común.-¿ Cuanto piensa quedarse en nuestras tierras? Espero que, si lo llega a hacer, considere el palacio como su hogar..._

_-Muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento majestad.- Dijo Touya secamente y respetuosamente.- En realidad, nos pondremos en marcha tan pronto como lleguemos a los acuerdos necesarios con sus consejeros..._

_-Pues haremos que los instalen en sus alcobas.- dijo Li tocando una campana e inmediatamente un sirviente entraba por la puerta, haciendo una reverencia mientras Li decía.- Prepárenles a nuestros invitados del Norte sus habitaciones.  Y por supuesto, que la cena esté lista a la hora acordada. – observando a Touya.- Es hora de hacer una cena de Paz._

_El sirviente se retiraba con las instrucciones cuando Touya dijo.- Un momento...- deteniendo el caminar del mismo.  Ahí dirigiéndose a sus hombres.- Acompáñenlo e instálense...- frunciendo su mirada y endureciendo su voz comentó.- Su majestad y yo, tenemos que hablar... _

_Li, no esperaba menos, del hermano de Sakura. Asintió aceptando la petición del embajador y dijo.-._ Todos retírense...- y agregó.- También tu, Yamasaki..._

_-Ehhh ¿Estás seguro Jefe? – como aun el sujeto se dirigía al soberano de esa nación, a pesar que, Yamasaki era el jefe de la guardia real de Li.  Incluso, Touya fulminaba con la vista a ambos.- Es decir... ¿recuerda lo que hablamos? ¿lo que dijo usted "ya sabe cuando"? – hablando del día del ataque final cuando, le prometió a Sakura que nada ni nadie los separaría. _

_En realidad, Yamasaki sabía de la sobreprotección y fiereza de Touya.  ¿Cuántas veces cuando instauraban los tres reinos, no escuchó las historias entre Eriol Hiraguizagua y Shaoran acerca de este sujeto._

_-Estaré bien- dijo Shaoran seriamente.  Al fin y luego que Yamasaki, cerró la puerta detrás de él, ambos hombres quedaron a solas.-  Usted dirá..._

_Touya miró todo con atención. El porte del sujeto era de un total caballero, conocedor de las costumbres. Era también un inteligente estratega.   Con ingeniosidad e inteligencia, logró conseguir que los rebeldes, derrotaran un ejercito de miles, armados e incluso, logró que, los consejeros de Xiao aceptaran su "renuncia voluntaria" y volverse a instaurar los cuatro Reinos: El Norte, por la familia Kinomoto, El Sur, por Hiraguizagua, El Este, por los Li y finalmente el oeste, gobernado por Yamamoto._

_-Eres muy listo...- dijo Touya observando la lujosa habitación.  Puso sus manos en sus espaldas.  De ahí dirigiéndole la mirada al rey.- supiste con astucia, sonsacar a Sakura, cortejarla, y con ello, obtener su fiel apoyo para que rechazara a Xiao como pretendiente. No con eso, lograste que estando ella de tu lado, estuviera también todo el ejercito del Norte.  Pero mira ahora: Eres Rey del Este... tu familia, siendo tu solo un soldado, ahora es la mas poderosa de todas estas tierras y el principal aliado comercial del Norte.  Lo has logrado: El máximo poder..._

_-Un momento.- le cortó Li.- ¿Acaso quieres decir que, utilicé a Sakura?- no arrepintiéndose que la llamase por usted.  Incluso, Li daba señales de molestia ante la confesión de Touya.- ¿Crees que todo fue un desplante de mi parte, para obtener su favor? ¿o el suyo como rey? ¡¡Se equivoca!!_

_-No la has contactado..._

_-¿Usted como lo sabe? Según tengo entendido, ha pasado todos estos meses, entre el oeste como Yamamoto, el Sur con Hiraguizagua y por supuesto a Kaho Mitzuki como su contacto entre todos... no puede saber que pasa entre Sakura y yo y que no._

_-¡¡nada pasa entre tu y mi hermana!!.- dijo perdiendo la paciencia- Y así seguirá siendo..._

_-¿Por qué? ¿por qué usted lo dice?_

_-Porque lo se...- dijo Touya apuntándole.- Eres el rey del Este y ella la reina del Norte.  Eso es definitivo.  No puedes buscarla y ella, no te busca a ti... ella tiene deberes, misiones, personas por quienes preocuparse...  _

_-No hay necesidad que la protejas...- dijo Li cruzándose de brazos. – cuando todo aquí, esté en orden, iré a allá a poner las cosas en claro..._

_-¿Qué cosas serán esas?- preguntó Touya mal humorado (N.A: Cuando no) – No tendrás a Sakura... ella es reina.  No dejará el Norte. Ella sabe lo que es el deber..._

_-Pero me quiere a mi..._

_-¡No. No es así! Lo que siente por ti es una mera ilusión... Un capricho... ve en ti el héroe que la salvó.  Mas nada. No tienen nada en común. Y si llega a algo (cosa que dudo mucho), no durará.  Eres Rey y ella reina de dos tierras distantes una de otra. Verán el error de sus actos y será muy tarde..._

_Li le miró sorprendido. ¿Acaso le daría la razón a Touya Kinomoto en ese punto? ¿acaso el "Embajador del Norte" tenía razón en que, no tenían nada en común? Ambos eran gobernantes de tierras desligadas una de otra._

_-Unión entre reinos es mala idea- dijo Touya,- Lo que hablamos de territorialmente... –haciendo una pausa. Ahí Li le observó.-  los cuatro reinos fueron instaurados nuevamente para mantener el equilibrio. Un equilibrio necesario..._

_-Estoy consciente de ello.- Dijo Li seriamente y mirándole fijamente agregó.- Y estoy consciente de algo mas: Amo a Sakura. No porque sea reina. Tu pensamiento de que, la utilicé es sucio y ruin... y no tengo miedo de decírtelo._ Ahí era observado reciamente por el sujeto. – Pero.. por el otro lado, quien debe decidir eso es Sakura.  Si me caso con ella o no, es su decisión, no la tuya.  Además, el hecho de que sea rey, es la excusa que utilizas para tratar de alejarme de ella.  Así lo harás conmigo y con todo aquel que se acerque a ella ¿no?- sin esperar respuesta agregó – Pues déjeme advertirle algo: Puede inventarse cada excusa, puede inclusive, levantar muros alrededor de sus tierras, pero al final, la respuesta será la misma: quiero a Sakura, la amo y nada me impedirá que la vea nuevamente, le declaré claramente mi amor e incluso, la convierta en mi esposa...- apuntándole.- Pero por otra parte, usted, Tukishiro y yo, queremos lo mismo: su felicidad.  Ella no consentirá aceptarme a mi, teniéndolo a usted, en nuestra contra.  Lo quiere. Mucho.- Ahí Touya comenzó a suavizar su amenazadora mirada, así como Shaoran suavizaba el tono de su voz. – Se preocupaba mucho por ella meses atrás, mientras era prisionero de Xiao.  No creo que, acepte casarse conmigo, si sabe que, usted, está en contra.  Así de bueno, generoso y gentil es el corazón de la mujer que amo..._

_Touya se quedó en silencio.  Solo asintió firmemente y haciendo una reverencia, se retiró de aquel salón, solo siendo escuchado el eco de sus pasos al salir del lugar.  _

_En pocos momentos, una mujer ingresaba a aquel salón buscando la figura varonil de su hijo.  Ahí lo vio: Erguido,  observando a la ventana y con la mirada perdida._

_-Una moneda por tus pensamientos.- dijo Ieran Li al acercarse a su hijo.  Este hizo una reverencia ante la figura de su madre delante de él.  Ella sonrió al gesto.- ¿Algo que te preocupe? ¿acaso las cosas no van bien con los otros reinos?_

_-Otros reinos no;  mas bien, con un déspota... y su hermosa hermana...- suspirando._

_Ieran sonrió para decir.- vamos hijo: no piensas eso.  Tienes muy en alto, a Touya Kinomoto.- haciendo una pausa para agregar.- Lo he visto salir de aquí... es en efecto, alguien que infunde respeto y temor... pero alguien en el fondo, muy educado y bondadoso._

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Shaoran Intrigado._

_-Mi querido hijo: la guerra que tienen ustedes dos, es por el corazón de una mujer en común: él como hermano sobre protector, no quiere perderla; y tu como el conquistador de su corazón, no quieres perderla ante su hermano...  su misión es común.  Acabo de encontrarme con él.  Me saludó muy afablemente y por supuesto me dijo las cualidades que tienes y que yo se...- sorprendiendo con esto a Li.  – Si su aprobación era lo único que necesitabas para el siguiente paso, ya la tienes... _

_-¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?_

_-Quiero decir que, si lo que quieres es casarte con Sakura...- sonrojando al sujeto.- o cortejarla ya, a su mismo nivel, adelante entonces... no creo que, tengas ya mas resistencia.  Creo que, ante sus ojos, ya eres digno para tal premio...- después de esto, se retiró dejando a su hijo solo en sus pensamientos._

_Pero él dirigió su mirada a la ventana. Ya el atardecer se aproximaba y entre abriendo la solapa de su camisa, extrajo la cadena y se puso a rememorar cada momento con ella y cuanto la amaba. _

 --------- Fin del Flash Back --------

Tomoyo suspiró largamente mientras las doncellas terminaban de acomodar el hermoso encaje de tul sobre su larga melena.  Sus ojos brillantes pasaban cada centímetro del blanco lino reflejando la pureza de su espíritu.  De vez en cuando su sonrisa era vista por una que otra de las doncellas quienes junto a su madre, observaban como la hermosa joven era trasformada en una preciosa joven ilusionada y enamorada que caminaría momentos después del brazo del rey Touya al altar. 

Se escuchaban las risillas de aquellas jovencitas, lideradas por las dos doncellas de Eriol: una de ellas Nakuru y otra Rei,  mientras el vestido era terminado de ceñirse a su cuerpo quedando como un guante.  Perfecto.  Su madre incluso, no pudo evitar que un par de lagrimas se asomaran sobre sus ojos.  Rei, después de la coronación, sería la dama de compañía de la joven reina mientras Nakuru sería la mano derecha de Eriol, junto a Shinji quien era su gobernador mientras, Yue Tuksihiro, el prometido de Rei,  era el jefe de su guardia real. 

Tocaron dos veces a la puerta antes que una hermosa joven de cabellos cafés y ojos verdes observara con ilusión a su prima en tales galas.   La princesa Sakura, iba vestida de un tono rosa pastel con incrustaciones en sus orillas de la parte superior en piedras rosa claro y blancas.  Pero portaba una hermosa tiara de color blanco y adornado con perlas.  

-Tomoyo...- dijo la joven al ingresar y verla tan hermosa y radiante.  Tomoyo no sabía si mirar a Sakura o a su reflejo en el espejo.- estás hermosísima...

-Usted...- viendo la cara que Sakura ponía, corrigió.- También te ves hermosa Sakura...

Sakura sonrió y otra doncella entró cerrando la puerta. Esta ultima llevaba una caja cerrada en sus manos.

-Mi madre, usó muchas tiaras y coronas...- dijo Sakura sonriéndole a su prima.- y le mencioné semanas atrás a mi hermano de prestarte una para la boda. pero, Touya pensó que, esta era mucho mejor...- abriendo delante de madre e hija, la preciosa caja de roble tallado y mostrando en su interior una tiara de incrustaciones en azul turquesa claro y diamantes y corrigió.- él dice que además de tu titulo, es tu obsequio de bodas... la mandó a crear especialmente para ti,  y espera que, te guste... 

-¿Mi obsequio?- preguntó ingenuamente. 

-Por supuesto; ¿Qué sería de una princesa sin una tiara?- sonrió la muchacha con alegría. En verdad, consideraba a Eriol, uno de los mejores.  Touya también lo pensaba así.  Y que era un afortunado él por haber conquistado el corazón de la chica.

Pero mientras su madre y la joven princesa le ayudaban finalmente a estar lista, Tomoyo temblaba.  Sentía que el corazón se le saldría por la boca. Así como muchas veces imaginó a su prima e incluso le ayudaba a vestir, ahora ella lucía un traje de novias de igual magnitud e incluso mas, que los que usaba Sakura. 

Pero en su corazón se preguntaba ¿Eriol se sentía igual de nervioso que ella?

---------- En otra parte del castillo.

Un sujeto de mirada castaña y pelos platinos cortos daba las ultimas instrucciones.  Todo debía de quedar perfecto, de todas formas ¿cuántas veces en una misma generación en el reino del Norte se tenían dos bodas? Una por la princesa Tomoyo, la que se celebraba en esos momentos y otra por la princesa Sakura. 

Se tenía planeado que la ceremonia iniciaría a las doce en punto del medio día y con ello, sonarían las campanas en todo el reino 12 veces.  

Después de la ceremonia, saldrían en un recorrido por la calle principal en carruajes en donde la pareja recién casada, saludaría al pueblo seguidos de la princesa Sakura con su prometido y por supuesto, el día había sido declarado "Fiesta y júbilo real": habría después del atardecer un enorme banquete en el salón principal del castillo, seguido de un baile. Para los habitantes del reino y los plebeyos, habían una fiesta con bebida y dulces para los niños, después de la boda. 

Aunque y durante casi un mes, primero la celebración del festival de la primavera.  Después, el anuncio del compromiso de Sakura y Shaoran y ahora la primera boda.  Tomoyo ya sabía quien era Eriol, lo que la ponía aun mas inquieta, pero no tanto como estaba el novio.

El castillo era el punto central de las celebraciones.  Uno de los detalles en que Sakura, puso mas énfasis es en que, todo debía estar decorado con colores alusivos al azul, por el uniforme del Norte y así mismo porque era el color favorito de los novios y a pesar que no representaba en si un color real, era en sí, lo que ellos quisieran.    Entre Sakura, Meiling, Sonomi y sus doncellas, dieron rienda suelta a su imaginación, olvidándose durante los preparativos, las posiciones sociales, jerarquías y títulos.

Pero mientras se escuchaban los murmullos e inclusive los vítores por los recién casados dentro y fuera del castillo, cierto novio estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, por mas tranquilo que trataba de aparentar.

-Su alteza- dijo Yue irrumpiendo en los aposentos de Eriol quien ya estaba vestido con sus atuendos reales y dado que era su boda con atuendos alusivos por supuesto al acontecimiento.- El rey Touya pregunta si todo está en orden...

-Yue, por el amor de los Dioses...- reclamó el sujeto con una gota en su cuello dado el susto que le acababa de dar.- No vuelvas a hacer eso...

Yue se percató de lo nervioso que el novio se encontraba. No todos los días se casaba uno.  Y mucho menos con alguien tan hermoso y tan inteligente como era la dulce e inocente Tomoyo.

-Lo siento alteza- dijo el sujeto disculpándose.

Eriol le miró un instante para decir.- ya veremos cuando te cases... me vengaré...- hablándole como si hablara con su hermano menor. De todas maneras, le debía mucho a Yue: Este defendió, protegió a Tomoyo, a Nakuru y sus propiedades, cuando los soldados negros invadieron su casa.  En realidad e incluso, Yue insistió permanecer a su lado y así lo había hecho fielmente: como una promesa al Rey Touya y como una prueba de amor a cierta castaña que era la doncella de compañía de la futura reina del Sur. 

Yue no respondió. Tal vez por respeto.  Después de todo, siempre había tratado con reyes.  A pesar de que, Eriol con sus consejeros y demás, se comportaba firme, recto y respetuoso, con él, con Nakuru y Li Shaoran era mas relajado y con mas libertad en expresarse.

-Dile al rey que todo va en orden... y sobre el horario...

-Si majestad- dijo Yue antes de retirarse. 

Pero Eriol, volvió a inquietarse.  Hasta que no la hiciera su esposa, no estaría tranquilo.  Tomoyo la noche anterior había estado inquieta durante la cena de compromiso.   Sabía que tuvo que insistirle mucho para que lo aceptara como pretendiente y tuvo prácticamente que seguirle (en realidad si la siguió), hasta el Norte en donde le propuso matrimonio.

Yue y Yukito estaban cada uno formados de lado y lado de los representantes del Norte y del Sur.  Shaoran estaba en un asiento especial como rey del Este. Ingresó Primero Sakura con su sorprendente traje, trayendo suspiros de admiración de los invitados, tanto hombres como mujeres.  Que decir de Shaoran Li: Al verla entrar ella en efecto, le buscaba con la mirada y al encontrarse con la de él, se sonrojó.  

Pero en los pensamientos de Shaoran. "ella se veía como un sueño hecho realidad".

Sakura, con un brillo en su mirada y una sonrisa a flor de piel,  caminó lentamente todo el recorrido hasta colocarse al lado de Yukito quien le sentó en su silla correspondiente.  Los demás súbditos, representantes del Sur, del Este (Entre ellos Meiling y su esposo Meiko), Kaho estaba también ahí, permanecían de pie mientras el séquito de la familia de la novia hacían su aparición.   Lady Sonomi ingresó portando una sencilla tiara mandada a hacer para la ocasión.   Eriol estaba de pie esperando con impaciencia a que la novia hiciera su aparición.  El único no presente era el rey Yamamoto. 

**Ahí estaba: Siendo escoltada por Rei, quien usaba un sencillo pero precioso traje y unos adornos de diamantes en su cabellera.  Ya no era una sirvienta: era una dama de compañía. Yue al verla,  se quedó estático al ver sus movimientos perfectos  y su caminata que parecía que flotaba sobre el alfombrado camino. **

**Cuando dieron las doce en punto, las campanadas (incluso la proveniente de la torre mas alta del palacio), fueron escuchadas repicar.  Cuando la penúltima sonaba, una nerviosa novia, venía hermosamente ataviada y del brazo del representante masculino mas cercano de su familia: su primo, El Rey Touya.**

**Nakuru Akizuki lloraba de felicidad pero escandalosamente al verla caminar el recorrido hasta el novio quien le esperaba ya menos nervioso ante la presencia de la chica (un presentimiento le decía que, Tomoyo como era, se atrevía a huir con tal de no pasar por todo eso).**

**Todos los allí presentes fueron testigos de cómo, Touya Kinomoto, entregaba la mano al joven y gallardo rey del Sur, mientras una nerviosa novia lo observaba a través del velo que reflejaba su inocencia.  La verdad era que, en ese vestido se veía como toda la reina que sería en pocos días.**

**En susurro y mientras el que oficiaría la ceremonia daba su introducción Eriol le dijo.- Estás hermosísima...- aun observándole embelesado.**

**-Majestad- dijo Yue en susurro acercándose a Eriol.- preste atención a la ceremonia, o no entenderá que está haciendo...**

**Y es que, Eriol solo observaba a la bella Tomoyo sin tan siquiera prestarle atención al sujeto que los declararía marido y mujer.**

**Touya suspiró largamente y dijo algo como Estos jóvenes mientras Sakura y Li no se quitaban las miradas de encima. **

**Y es que Shaoran nuevamente, estaba hipnotizado ante la hermosa presencia de la princesa. **

******************  **

**Después de la ceremonia y todo el calendario de actividades de aquella tarde, fueron agotados, ahora solo faltaba el gran baile de bodas.**

**Los novios aun después de haber dado el paso mas importante aun se encontraban inquietos. ¿quién podía culparlos? El inicio del principio de sus vidas juntos, daba inicio esa noche.**

**El salón, bellamente decorado con flores blancas y la mantelería en los colores que Sakura escogió alusivos al azul, contrarrestaban magníficamente con la velada que daba inicio.  **

**Una vez la pareja fue presentada ante los invitados, y dieron su primer baile, fue que las interrogantes se expresaban.  **

**_"yo te amo:_**

**_cuando lloras; cuando ríes._**

**_yo te amo_**

**_Cuando estas dispuesta a herirme;_**

****

Ciudad de Ángeles "Yo te Amo" 

-Dime Tomoyo.- dijo él en un momento que ambos bailaban en silencio. Ya incluso el primer baile entre ellos había pasado- ¿eres Feliz?

**Tenían la atención de todo el salón sobre ellos; Incluso de aquellos que bailaban a su alrededor después. **

**La música era lo único que se escuchaba melodiosamente atrás.  Ella observaba los labios de él moverse ante la pregunta.  Pero la pobre estaba tan nerviosa que, tuvo que pedirle que repitiera aquella pregunta.**

**-Estás asustada- dijo él en un susurro cerca de su oído. Se pegaron aun mas.  – créeme: la peor parte pasó.- y haciendo una pausa agregó.- Y estoy tan asustado o mas que tu... **

**-¿Asustado?- preguntó la joven sorprendida e incluso mirándole a los ojos.- ¿Por qué lo estarías?**

**-Porque conociendo lo sencilla que eres, y ante todo este movimiento por esta boda y aun la coronación en el Sur, creía que huirías... no te gustan las cosas tan escandalosas... pero para los reyes es lo correcto.**

**Ella le observó un instante para decirle.- Aprendiste a conocerme bien...- soltándose un poco y notándose menos nerviosa, gracias a la declaración de su ya esposo.- no me gustan las cosas tan estrafalarias... **

**-Eres una mujer sencilla, una mujer de la pintura mi querida Tomoyo...- dijo él. – Espero que, en nuestro hogar te dediques  a pintar... **

**-Creo que tendré deberes de reina que ocuparán todo mi tiempo...- pero él negaba con su rostro.**

**-Quiero que hagas lo que tu quieras. Quiero que tu seas feliz. Si tu lo eres, yo lo seré...**

**_yo te amo_**

**_Como a nadie sospeche que yo amaría_**

**_yo te amo_**

**_24 horas al día..._**

****

Ciudad de Ángeles "Yo te Amo" 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**-Por aquí.—decía Li Shaoran llevando de la mano a una joven princesa para escapar de las miradas inquisidoras de su hermano sobre protector.  Pronto y evitando los guardias estaban en los pasillos laterales tratando de pasar desapercibidos mientras las celebraciones ocurrían en los principales,  del palacio del Norte. **

**Sakura no podía evitar sonreír suspicazmente. Después de todo, no debía de estar a solas con él después de estar comprometidos. Pero la verdad era que, eran pocas las ocasiones desde que él llegó con motivo de las nupcias de Tomoyo, que han podido estar juntos.**

**-Es por allá—decía Sakura guiándolo. Por fin ambos salieron al aire libre.  Era una especie de jardín lateral. Lejos del jardín interior donde Sakura y él se reencontraron en aquella fiesta del cerezo.  O donde Eriol y Tomoyo se encontraban.  En realidad, no quería que nadie los interrumpieran.**

**-La verdad es que, prácticamente no te he quitado la vista de encima, mi estimada princesa.- dijo el sujeto.  Pasando su dedo con muchachada no digna de un rey.  Pero este era un joven enamorado.  Pasaba la yema de su dedo por el contorno de los labios de la joven y por su barbilla con tanta la dulzura que donde movía su dedo Sakura seguía el ritmo con sus ojos cerrados.  Él le besaba con pausa y ternura.  **

**-No puedo esperar  a que seamos los siguientes en casarnos- declaró él haciendo que ella abriera los ojos. Estaba sonrojada.  **

**-Pues la verdad es que, la idea de irme a otro reino me aterra.  Es decir, Tomoyo en el Sur; mi hermano y Yukito aquí.  Son mi familia.**

**-Allá en el Este hay muchas personas que te estiman y yo te sabré hacer muy feliz Sakura... confía en mi...**

**-Confío en ti- sonrió ella traviesamente.- Después de todo, nos hemos escapado a Yue, Yukito y mi hermano y estoy a solas contigo ¿no? **

**El sonrió para luego  mirarle con ternura infinita.  Ella se sonrojaba ante aquellas miradas. Y aun no se acostumbraba a como se besaban cuando lograban hacerlo sin que le ganara el sonrojo. **

**-Pienso que, deberíamos escaparnos...- dijo Shaoran sonriéndole de manera traviesa y observando la mirada sorprendida de Sakura.- ¿Qué opinas? Irnos...**

**-Ah si... que buena idea- dijo ella y sarcásticamente respondió.- Y que mi hermano mande por nosotros y quedar viuda antes de esposa ¿no?**

**-Estoy cansado de tantas formalidades... en el bosque, no las teníamos recuerdas... solo Ying Hua y Lobo...- ahí ella no pudo evitar reírse.- ¿Qué pasa? **

**-no recordaba aquel nombre que me colocaste cuando nos conocimos... caramba que te gustaba ese nombre...**

**-Era tu nombre...- se defendía él.- Pero aun así, me gustaba nuestra relación cuando cabalgábamos. Yo solo era Li y tu Sakura... y en el bosque...**

**-No me recuerdes el bosque...- decía ella con mirada melancólica- A veces, son tantas las formalidades y compromisos que añoro la vida de Naoko, Chiharu o Rika... **

**-¡Recuerdas sus nombres!!**

**-Claro que debía de recordarlas... ellas ayudaron a mi hermano. Y eran fieles y valientes colaboradoras a la causa. **

**-Me alegro...- dijo él sonriéndole.- He escuchado por Yamasaki, que ellas piensan en ti, frecuentemente...**

**-Quiero que estén en nuestra boda presentes.  – haciendo sonreír a Li con esto.- Después de todo y gracias a ellas, conocí lados de ti, que no estaría enterada cuando nos conocimos... **

**-Y usted alteza, su deseo es un comando para su humilde servidor.- haciendo una reverencia. **

**Pero a ambos era claro algo: Si estaban seguros de que querían permanecer juntos el resto de sus vidas. **

**-Al menos, disfrutemos de esto, antes de que manden a alguien por nosotros...- dijo él tocando la mejilla de la chica. Pronto estaban besándose mas profundamente. Pues debían aprovechar el tiempo que les quedaba antes de que Yue o Yukito, fueran mandados por Kinomoto en su búsqueda. **

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

En un momento a otro, escapándose por igual, ya estaban en los jardines y a solas, escapándose incluso de Yue (Claro que este andaba ocupado pretendiendo a cierta castaña que ganó su corazón y admiración), "Estupenda distracción" Le decía Eriol a Rei.

**-Estoy nerviosa y lo admito...- dijo ella sonrojada.- Hay mucho mas en la vida de una esposa y mas aun de una reina, que solo una sorprendente ceremonia como la que Sakura y Touya han arrojado... hoy es, nuestra noche de bodas...**

**sus mejillas las sentía que ardían.  Pobre chica.  Era natural su nerviosismo.**

**-es mi noche de bodas también- dijo él buscando su mirada en donde la noche le daba un toque mágico a su alrededor.- Y como tu, estoy igual que tu... nunca he amado a alguien como te amo a ti... **

**-Quiero que esta noche sea, especial...- susurró ella.- Pero.- Entristeciéndose.- Te vas mañana...**

**-Tu partes a la mañana siguiente con tu madre y Rei ¿No?**

**-Pero no es lo mismo...- abrasándose finalmente a la figura de su esposo. Para Eriol, el sentirla en sus brazos después de esas agotadoras ceremonias y festividades y formalidades era reconfortante. La ultima vez que la tuvo en sus brazos fue la noche del compromiso de Sakura y Shaoran, y fue porque se les escaparon a Yue y a Sonomi para presenciar la declaración de Li a Sakura. **

**_yo te amo_**

**_cuando eres un día lluvioso_**

**_o cuando eres un atardecer hermoso._**

****

**_Yo te amo..._**

**_Con tus miedos, tus locuras, tus manías_**

**_Yo te amo 24 horas al día_**

Ciudad de Ángeles "Yo te Amo" 

Pero una vez la luna de miel se terminara, vendrían lo que se podría decir la "verdadera batalla"

**El reinado del Oeste estaba un poco inconforme dado el nivel territorial correspondido durante la restauración de los cuatro Reinos.  Después que Tomoyo,  fuese coronada reina del Sur, ante la presencia del Rey del Norte y de Sakura (Li, no estaba presente debido a que tenía compromisos que cumplir con el Oeste), Tomoyo se enteraría una tarde, de lo que ser Reina llevaba como carga.**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**-Majestad- escuchó decir mientras pasaba por el salón del consejo.  –Debe de tomar una decisión ahora...- incluso, Rei estaba con ella.  Sonaba a los consejeros quienes estaban reunidos en el salón con su esposo.  **

**La joven doncella y el jefe de la guardia real del Sur, habían contraído matrimonio, tres semanas atrás.  en ese momento se dirigían escoltadas para sus aposentos después de un largo día de tratar asuntos con las damas de la corte y las esposas de los demás Lores. Tampoco había tenido tiempo, incluso de ver a su madre, quien habitaba en unos aposentos privados en el interior del castillo.**

**Habitaba el castillo como su nuevo hogar desde dos meses ya.  Sakura le había comunicado que, Shaoran y ella, aun no fijaban fecha del compromiso, debido a ciertos eventos, como el sujeto le describió en una carta que le mandó a la princesa del Norte.  Ahora y por preocupación, Tomoyo, se enteraría de esos eventos. **

**Tal vez, el tono que utilizó el consejero hizo que Tomoyo detuviera sus intenciones. Por etiqueta, sabía que, al rey no se le podía interrumpir mientras estuviese en consulta con sus consejeros. Nakuru quien siempre había sido sirviente de Eriol, cuando era un Lord, sabía todo aquello y Tomoyo como dama de compañía de Sakura, había adquirido los conocimientos por igual.  Pero que se abstuviera de tocar a la puerta, no evitó que ella escuchara la conversación en su interior.**

**-No voy a tomar una decisión de tal magnitud sin el consejo de los demás reyes...- respondió Eriol en un tono bastante preocupante para Tomoyo.- No voy a hacerlo...- negándose. Por lo que parecía, la discusión era de un tiempo hasta aquí.**

**-le hemos dado todas las oportunidades al Rey Yamamoto que se abstenga de amenazar al Sur...- dijo otra voz, que incluso con este comentario hizo que Tomoyo se preocupara.**

**-Su alteza- dijo Rei preocupada por la forma en que Tomoyo, a la vista de los soldados que resguardaban la puerta, les observaban de reojo.  – Debemos de retirarnos... esto, no nos concierne... son asuntos del rey...**

**-Lo comprendo Rei.- dijo Tomoyo observando a su fiel dama- Pero es mi esposo y este es nuestro reino. Me concierne a mi también...**

**-No es el papel de una reina preocuparle asuntos de estado... vamos a sus aposentos...- tratando de convencerla. Pero Tomoyo, no se movió de su lugar.**

**Rei suspiró largamente ante la insistencia de Tomoyo.**

  
       Pero la Reina del Sur, conocía la etiqueta ¡¡Cuantas veces no había encontrado a su prima en la misma situación!! Escuchando secretamente los asuntos del rey Touya.  Ahora, Tomoyo se preocupaba por lo que escuchaba.  Lo último que su corazón deseaba era otra confrontación.  En donde casi pierde a seres amados en la primera.

**-La decisión del rey Yamamoto de no ceder es definitiva- se escuchó provenir de una tercera persona.- Majestad: si decide declararnos la guerra, tendremos que responder...**

**-Estas tierras, han sido manchadas de sangre lo suficiente...-  declaró el joven rey del Sur.- una respuesta de tal magnitud, agravaría la crisis económica, política e incluso, flagelaría la comercial con el Norte y el Este... no estoy dispuesto a poner hombres en la línea de fuego si, podemos resolverlo sin derramamiento de sangre... **

**Tomoyo ante esta respuesta, sonrió.  Admiraba eso de Eriol.  No derramaría sangre de inocentes si podía evitarlo. En ese momento, se percató de cuanto mas lo amaba.  **

**Pero en ese instante, la puerta se abrió siendo descubiertas, la reina y su dama por el jefe de la guardia real.**

**-Majestad- dijo Yue reciamente haciendo una reverencia una vez cerró la puerta detrás de él para que mas nadie se percatara de la presencia de ambas mujeres.- ¿Se le ofrece algo?**

**Tomoyo negó con la cabeza algo azorada.  Por un instante se olvidó que no era la dama de compañía de Sakura.  Pero es que la situación le trajo tantos recuerdos.**

**Rei permanecía en silencio y detrás de Tomoyo.**

**-¿Qué es lo que pasa Yue?- preguntó Tomoyo al fiel soldado de su esposo.- ¿Por qué los consejeros recomiendan al rey todo ese asunto...**

**Yue le observó indiferentemente.  Tenía que hacerlo. Ya no era aquella chiquilla que jugaba con la princesa Sakura en los Jardines del castillo en el Norte.  Era una reina.  La esposa del Rey del Sur.  Debía obedecer en todo lo que ellos ordenasen.**

**-Lo siento Majestad- dijo Yue disculpándose.- no puedo decirle todo... es confidencialidad...**

**-Créeme que se el concepto de la palabra... pero... es nuestro reino el que está en juego.  Vida de inocentes también... **

**Yue miró la decisión y la preocupación en la mirada de la soberana del Sur.   Suspiró largamente y le indicó que caminasen un poco mas allá, de la mirada y los oídos de los soldados postrados en las puertas de aquel salón,  una vez se ubicaron lejos de oídos curiosos dijo.- El rey Yamamoto está inconforme por el nivel de territorios que les fue otorgado durante la reubicación y reinstalación de los reinos... le ha dado un ultimátum a su alteza para que, acepte la oferta de mover sus fronteras kilómetros atrás de la línea original...**

**-¿por que no llegan a un acuerdo? – preguntó Tomoyo.- Eriol es bastante comprensivo al igual que Touya Kinomoto y Li Shaoran...**

**-Los consejeros no sirven de nada. Supuestamente el consejero Akiyoshi, fue a negociar el acuerdo con Yamamoto de si interceder y llegar a un acuerdo.   Pero Yamamoto no está conforme con el acuerdo; Quiere tener el río y un poblado dentro de su propiedad y además de todo, lograr que, Su Alteza le de una compensación por Daños y Prejuicios.. es como una oferta de venta.  Pero quien tiene que pagar es su majestad... igual pasa con los del Norte y El Este.  Yamamoto quiere para él un 25% de los impuestos de ambos reinos como compensación por su intervención en la disputa y mas tarde revolución con Xiao.   Aportó mucho dinero de su familia en la revolución.  No quiere perderlo todo. **

**-¿Pero siendo soberano del Oeste, no adquiere y recuperará el dinero con los impuestos? Además de todo que él es rey ahora...**

**-Si pero cree que, él quedó con las de perder...- dijo Yue.- algo ambicioso es este sujeto...**

**-Creo que Eriol debería invitarle para que resuelvan las cosas cara a cara...- dijo la joven Reina.- así mediante representantes y embajadores, las cosas no se resolverán... o por lo menos, se evitarían conflictos...**

**-Si pero sus consejeros dicen que, no debe arriesgarse e ir al Oeste si, es considerado arriesgado.  Tampoco Yamamoto querrá venir.**

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**-Pues ha enviado un mensaje con un ultimátum amenazando la estabilidad de ambos reinos... una amenaza de tomar armas si es necesario... **

**-¿Una guerra?- preguntó con un temblor en su voz.- ¿Otra? – temía por todos. Después de todo, no hacía mucho acababan de pasar por algo muy difícil.  –Pero...**

**En ese momento, fueron interrumpidos cuando uno de los consejeros se acercó a ellos con un rostro muy serio y haciendo una reverencia dijo.- Su majestad- saludando a Tomoyo y esta respondiéndole.- Yue: su alteza desea intercambiar unas palabras con usted... **

**Pero observaba de reojo a Tomoyo y a Rei, quienes tenían caras muy reflexivos y algo confundidos. **

**--Muy bien- dijo el fiel sirviente y disculpándose con Rei y Tomoyo dijo.- Si me disculpan..- yéndose y dirigiéndose a las puertas de aquel salón. Los demás consejeros salían dirigiéndose por el otro lado del pasillo.**

**-Su alteza- se despidió el consejero, yéndose por donde iban los demás.   Se escuchaban los murmullos de aquellos hombres.**

**-No puedo acercarme al salón- dijo Tomoyo algo entristecida- No puedo... ¿o si?- preguntaba a su compañera.**

**-No majestad. La etiqueta le prohíbe asistir  al salón del consejo sin ser llamada o invitada por el rey. **

**Pero Tomoyo observaba con énfasis las puertas de aquel salón.  **

**Pasó la tarde y el atardecer nerviosa. Por mas que conversara con Rei (quien le colocaba temas de conversación para que no pensara en lo que escucharon por Yue aquel día, no podía), no se distraía.  El pensamiento de perder a su esposo en una absurda guerra que consideraba sin sentido, no era para ella.**

**Tomó papel y tinta y escribió a Sakura: utilizaría uno de sus mensajeros y este apresurándose obtendría respuesta de tres a cinco días.   Le pondría urgente.  Pero no conforme con eso, se le ocurría en esos instantes algo.  Arriesgado, peligroso pero necesario.**

**-Necesito que lleves esto a un mensajero Rei- le pedía la reina en esos momentos.  Ambas se encontraban en un pequeño estudio que ella tenía, convenientemente anexada a un lado de los aposentos reales. Mientras, escribía con énfasis las líneas, al mismo tiempo que, con rapidez.- La Boda de Sakura aun no está programada... tenemos tiempo.... dile al mensajero, que esto debe ser entregado inmediatamente.  Es urgente...- terminado de escribir, la dobló y colocó su sello con cera en su cierre.  **

**- Rei confío que lo entregues esta noche, si es necesario.- recibiendo la joven de mirada castaña el documento de sus manos.  **

**-Majestad- dijo ella antes de retirarse y observándole con tristeza- Sepa que, siempre estaré con usted, sea cual sea su decisión y lo que haga- haciendo una pausa.  Sostenía el mensaje sellado con ambas manos sobre su pecho.- Porque, es un ser querido el que perderé si, si...- algo acongojada.- .. . si se desata una guerra... no quiero perderle...**

**Tomoyo sonrió sutilmente, comprendiendo sus sentimientos y de quien se trataba.  No había que ser adivino.  Sin decir mas nada, hizo una reverencia, retirándose del lugar.**

**Pero Tomoyo se quedó sola, en silencio e iluminada por las luces del lugar.  por instinto, tocó su vientre y sonrió diciendo.- No te preocupes... pronto lo sabrá... **

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**El reloj de aquel salón estudio, tocó la una de la madrugada. Estaba con un bosquejo de dibujos sobre su pecho y sus manos manchadas de carboncillo de dibujo.  Desde siempre le gustó dibujar y Eriol nunca se lo negó después de su boda.  Después de todo, también se enamoró y casó con Tomoyo, la artista. Ya las velas estaban extinguiéndose.   Sintió como le tocaban, pero le costaba abrir los ojos. De pronto sintió como estaba en un lugar cómodo, suave y mullido.  Abriendo sus ojos con pesadez, se encontró en su cama.  **

**-Ya te he dicho que no te quedes tan tarde...- escuchó la voz de su esposo. - ¿Cómo pasaste tu día?**

**-¿Eriol? – preguntó ella media dormida.  Ahí se encontró abrazada por el joven rey de mirada azulada y este besándole su cabellera.  Sus miradas se encontraron para ella decirle.- ¿Qué hora es?**

**-Pasada la media noche... – dijo sonriendo.- Aunque tu dibujo me encanta cada vez mas, no deberías esforzarte tanto...- besándole en la mejilla.-  Tu lindo rostro adquirirá unas ojeras horribles si te sobre esfuerzas...**

**-Es que, te estaba esperando... pero es que.- azorándose un momento (que fue notado por su esposo)- Me quedé dormida. Últimamente estoy cansadísima...**

**-Puedo comprenderlo...- respondió él. Se veía su amor y atenciones por aquella joven quien era su esposa.  También ella, era la encargada de coordinar las actividades para los huérfanos y los ancianos del reino. – Es muy difícil esta vida a la que llevabas en el Norte...- dijo sin evitar mirar a la ventana.  El cielo estaba estrellado y las cortinas se movían al compás de la suave brisa. – Debes de descansar un poco mas...**

**-Te noto preocupado- dijo la joven mintiendo en parte; si se notaba preocupado pero ella le ocultaba que sabía lo que pasaba con el Oeste.- ¿Ocurre algo?**

**Él dudó decirle. No sabía si decirle. La joven aun yacía en los cojines del lecho. Su  largo cabello estaba trenzado y cruzaba por su hombro cayendo con suavidad sobre su cuerpo.   **

**Miró con ternura aquel rostro que le devolvía la mirada con melancolía. Odiaba la idea de guardarle un secreto. El primero. Pero, no quería que se preocupara.  Pero ¿que pasaría si las relaciones con Yamamoto se convertían en hostiles? ¿acaso habría una guerra? ¿qué ocurriría entonces con la paz que todos ansiaban?  ¿cómo respondería ella a esto? **

**Él tocó aquel rostro blanquecino con una ternura infinita.  Como recordaba aquellos días. La primera vez que la vio.  Cuando Li llegó con ella a la casa para que la curase pues estaba enferma. Aun recordaba aquello como si fuera ayer.  Cuando la vio adormecida y siendo cuidada por Sakura.  Cuanto resistió no besar aquellos labios carnosos y rosáceos.  Ahora la joven era su esposa.  Añoraba su rostro, su mirada, su voz.  Todo de ella amaba.  **

**Pero ella guardó silencio ante aquel momento de intimidad que había entre ellos. Siempre hubo y ha existido ese detalle de complicidad entre ambos.  Tal vez fue eso, que los atrajo uno al otro en un principio. **

**Eriol recorrió con su mano, su mejilla, sus ojos que ella cerró. Finalmente acercó su rostro, besándole con aquella, dulzura, ternura y pasión que siempre había demostrado una vez y estando a solas. **

**-"Cuanto me gustaría, OH querida mía, no tener secretos contigo..."- pensaba Eriol, como a su mente llegaban esas palabras mientras tocaba sus labios –"pero he de conocerte, amarte y adorarte, inocente chiquilla que me conquistó de primera instancia y se que, una preocupación en tu alma es algo que no concebiría en entregarte..." **

**Tomoyo no pudo interrogarle mas.  Simplemente los detalles entre ellos y el hecho de que, eran pocos los momentos en donde se tenían solo para si, era aprovechados  por ellos.  Siempre había algo en el día que les impedía mirarse, tocarse o besarse.  Siempre deberes, reuniones, juntas, el consejo, las damas de la corte o el mismo protocolo.  Eran contados los momentos que los tenían para si.  Para ambos.  Olvidándose que eran rey y reina. Simplemente, una pareja enamorada. Una pareja que se amaba.  Fuera de cortes, fuera de protocolos. Fuera de la corona misma.  Pero adoraban estar siempre para ellos.  Entregándose uno al otro y vivir su amor, como si fuera la primera vez. **

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**------------ Días después -----------**

**-Estos no son los mejores momentos de organizar este viaje al sur, Alteza- decía Yukito Tukishiro a su princesa al verle con sus doncellas, recoger lo necesario para partir aquel mismo día.  – Por lo menos, déjeme decirle a su majestad el verdadero propósito de su viaje.**

**-No.—dijo Sakura observando a su fiel sirviente.- Simplemente, si se entera, hará lo imposible por detenernos...**

**-Pero Alteza.- discutía el fiel soldado viéndole en negativa total ante su plan.  Después de todo, necesitaban de ella.  **

**-Pero nada Yukito.- dijo ella terminando la discusión.- Lo ultimo que quiero es, traer el pasado nuevamente a nosotros.  No puedo permitirme, que otro error comience.  Si acaso, los pierdo a ustedes...- dudando.- A uno de ustedes, no se lo que haría...**

**-Bien, no le diga  a su alteza- viendo sonreír a la princesa- Pero... su prometido tiene conocimiento de esto ¿no?- viéndole negar con el rostro.- ¿El rey del Norte?- negando nuevamente.- ¿Mi hermano?- viéndole sacudir sus brazos en señal de "no se".**

**-Yukito...- viéndole poner el rostro en negativa ella agregó_ Tomoyo y yo, tenemos mucho que perder si esta supuesta rivalidad inicia o avanza... sabemos como detenerla... necesito de tu fidelidad, servicios y por supuesto tu confianza para saber que, no le dirás nada a mi hermano o al Rey Shaoran...**

**-Sus nupcias son en menos de tres semanas- discutía Yukito.- Lo han acordado finalmente...- observando la nota de la reina del Sur, en el tocador de la princesa. – Por favor considérelo... si algo le pasa...**

**-No nos pasará nada- sonrió ella confiada a su fiel sirviente.**

**-Por lo menos, déjeme acompañarle.- dijo el soldado preocupado.**

**-No.- dijo ella definitivamente.- No... mi hermano, te necesita aquí... no es que te vaya a necesitar ni vaya a pasar nada, pero...**

**-Piensa ir al Sur, fingiendo que visita a la reina, para luego, dirigirse al Oeste con ella... a fungir como representantes de ambos reinos.**

**-No se te olvide, también del Este...- respondió ella.- Soy princesa del Norte pero prometida del rey del Este. **

**-Princesa- dijo él aun no convencido.-No puedo detenerle, pero por lo menos, infórmele a su prometido... **

**-Si le informo a Shaoran, le dará un ataque.  Además, Yamamoto necesita una seguridad de que, no queremos la guerra, ninguno de los tres reinos...**

**-¿Y ustedes creen convencerles? ¿Cómo?**

**-Aun no lo sabemos.  O yo por mi parte, no se.- Dijo Sakura siendo sincera.- Lo que si se es que, no quiero ser, reina del Este, para luego convertirme en viuda si la guerra con el Oeste se abre.**

**-Dejen las relaciones diplomáticas a los consejeros y representantes del Rey Hiraguizagua, su hermano o Li Shaoran.**

**Ella mirándole fijamente y borrando toda sonrisa, dijo muy decidida.- Los consejeros, aconsejan que respondamos las amenazas con guerra.  Ni Tomoyo y mucho menos yo, deseamos eso. Siempre hay sangre de inocentes derramada.- Mirando la nota enviada por Tomoyo agregó mirando nuevamente al soldado.- No nos vamos a arriesgar a perder nuestros seres queridos. Hay mucho en juego. No volveremos a dejar huérfanos a hijos y viudas a las mujeres de los tres reinos. No lo permitiremos.**

**Yukito admiraba en silencio la decisión y fidelidad de Sakura.  Sabía que podrían haber posibilidades que tuviesen éxito.  Así como posibilidades de que, fallaran e incluso, las tomaran como rehenes para que Yamamoto, obtuviera lo que quería. **

**No conocía a Yamamoto en persona.  Solo lo que había escuchado en las conversaciones de Touya con sus consejeros.  Este no atacaría a Yamamoto solo basado en rumores y indirectas.  Sin una comunicación de Eriol Hiraguizagua o del Este, no actuaría.     Había demasiado en juego y en riesgo para ir a la guerra. Aun las naciones estaban muy susceptibles y recuperándose apenas de la caída y derrota de Xiao y sus seguidores.**

**-Mi hermano es sabio.  Sabrá que hacer cuando el momento llegue o nuestro plan falle...**

**-¿Tienen un plan?.- preguntó Yukito incrédulo.**

**-Bueno, lo tendré cuando me reúna con Tomoyo a las afueras del Sur... nos reuniremos en cuatro días en el camino principal que se va al Oeste.   Por supuesto, como la ultima vez que viajamos juntas...**

**Yukito abrió los ojos sorprendido a lo que entendió. La ultima vez que Tomoyo y Sakura viajaron juntas, fueron asaltadas y secuestradas por su ahora prometido. **

**-Además,- dijo ella respondiendo a su reacción.- No es como que todo salió mal la ultima vez... ¿no crees?**

**-¿Acaso cree que, pasará las fronteras y los puestos y llegará al palacio del Oeste, dada la hostilidad entre reinos, disfrazadas? ¿Le tengo que recordar que la ultima vez, bajo un mismo gobierno, la secuestraron?**

**-No me lo tienes que recordar- azorándose ante los recuerdos, los pensamientos y la declaración y momentos entre ella y el Líder de los Rebeldes.  – Además, no duraremos mucho y estaremos bien...**

**-Majestad: por favor, considere todo nuevamente... ustedes, viajarán con un mínimo de soldados.  No sabemos que les espere en el camino...y no estamos hablando de Li Shaoran si me permite decir con toda libertad- su tono era preocupado.- No sabemos esta vez que puede ser.**

**-Solo espero que, no le digas a mi hermano o a Shaoran...- dijo ella seriamente.- Si acaso se enteran uno de los dos... cualquiera...- surgiéndole la idea en la cabeza- se acusarán mutuamente, cosa que no quiero que pase... **

**-Majestad...- dijo él con planes de seguirle discutiendo.**

-Yukito, por favor... sírvele a mi hermano... si quieres estar mas tranquilo, mándanos con una comitiva de tus mejores hombres... solo diez. No queremos despertar sospechas.   Una vez lleguemos a las fronteras, solo me quedaré con cinco; Tomoyo tendrá a su disposición un grupo también. 

**-Le pido por favor que lo piensen... ambas... **

**-Estaremos bien...- dijo ella sonriéndole. Siempre lo conoció por protegerle mucho; incluso, de mas. –Tu no te preocupes...**

**él asintió mientras hacía una reverencia comentó.- Prepararé a mis mejores hombres... ¿qué cree su hermano?**

**-Que pasaré un tiempo con Tomoyo ... – dijo ella sonriéndole.- antes de mi boda con Shaoran...**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

"Y así lo hicieron"- decía Nakuru narrándole a los niños que estaban muy atentos a la historia. – "La princesa Sakura y la Reina Tomoyo, partieron de ambos reinos, encontrándose ambas en la frontera; pero la reina Tomoyo no partió sola, con solo la comitiva de soldados como fue en el caso de Sakura; de los diez soldados, cinco regresaron al Norte.  Sakura fue dejada con los mas fieles de los soldados de Touya Kinomoto, y ellos habían sido quienes defendieron a su rey durante la toma del palacio de Xiao durante la rebelión... Una vez se encontraron en las fronteras, Sakura se percató que la joven reina, viajaba con una hermosa, imponente, inteligente, graciosa, educada,..."- así continuaban los elogios.

-¿Quién era esa?- preguntó Miriel con una gota en su cuello al ver a su nana expresarse de tal magnitud del nuevo personaje que ingresó a la historia.

-¿Tu quien crees?- preguntó Miroshi aun observando el semblante de su Nana a la vez que aun continuaba diciendo elogios acerca del recién integrado personaje. 

Por supuesto que ambos niños conociendo a la mujer, hablaba de si misma.

-¿Mi madre también?.- preguntó uno de los pequeños.

-Claro que si- dijo Nakuru- ella también estaba... pero no podemos dudar de la extrema inteligencia y belleza de la otra doncella...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**"les tomó alrededor de una semana, llegar a las puertas del castillo del Rey del Oeste.  La verdad era que, no encontraron dificultades hasta ese momento. Por lo menos, podemos decir eso.  Apenas, el verdadero conflicto daría inicio en cualquier momento..." **

**-Su majestad- dijo uno de los consejeros apareciéndose mientras este tomaba el té de la tarde en los jardines.- Le buscan...**

**El castillo del Oeste estaba ubicado cerca de la costa.  Encumbrado en una colina desde donde se podía observar el mar.  Ninguno de los otros tres reinos tenía la ventaja de este.  Su cercanía al mar. **

**El rey del Oeste, no era tan joven como los de los otros reinos.  Era un hombre que pasaba de sus cuarentas ya.  Era viudo y tenía un hijo de seis años.  No fue rey hasta la rebelión. Mientras, reunió tropas, dinero y armamento, colocando todo a la disposición de Li Shaoran y sus ideales.  Esos ideales, se habían hecho realidad.  Ahora, esperaba pacientemente que los reyes del Norte, Sur y Este, se pusieran de acuerdo y accedieran a sus demandas territoriales.  Hasta  dos semanas, atrás, no tenía respuesta aun. Cosa que lo impacientaba.**

**-¿Quién?- preguntó con seriedad pero cierta pausa en su voz.  Dejó su taza a un lado y observaba en la distancia, mas allá a su hijo juguetear con una de sus tantas nanas. Sonrió al verlo rociarle agua a la mujer. **

**-Representantes del Norte y el Sur, Alteza...**

**-¿Así que los reyes ya se pusieron de acuerdo?- preguntó sin siquiera alterarse o expresar satisfacción con aquello. – Hazlos pasar al salón de reuniones...- poniéndose de pie, Así los sirvientes y soldados a su alrededor, se pusieron en señal de atención.**

**-Si majestad- dijo el sujeto.  Lo sorprendente es que, no les dijo quienes eran los representantes.**

**Con una calma sorprendente, se dirigió al salón de reuniones, pero su sorpresa no sería expresada hasta mucho después.**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  Ese mismo día *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**-¡¡El Rey del Este está aquí!!!- anunció un soldado sorprendiendo con ello a Eriol, y así a sus demás sirvientes; a todos, excepto a Yue. **

**-Es extraño- dijo Eriol sorprendiéndose con aquello y terminando de sellar unos documentos en su salón.- Shaoran nunca viene sin anunciarse... será acaso que tiene problemas con Sakura... – se preguntaba como comentario. Miró a Yue buscando respuesta pero este simulaba indiferencia.**

**Media hora después, la comitiva del Este, con Shaoran a la cabeza, estaban delante de Eriol.**

**-Es una sorpresa tenerte aquí, Li- -dijo Eriol sonriéndole cortésmente, pero en verdad, alegre de tenerlo con él.- ¿A que debemos esta sorpresa?**

**-Pues, imagínate... voy al Norte,  en busca de mi prometida, acompañado por mi madre mientras Meiko se encarga de todo lo del reino. Mi madre quiere que, Sakura use el mismo traje de bodas que usan todas las Li, cuando contraen nupcias con el jefe de la familia... – suspirando profundamente.- entonces encuentro que Sakura no está en el Norte... con su hermano...- mirándole sonriendo mientras Eriol le miraba extrañado.- ¿Dónde está?**

**-Disculpa Li...- dijo Eriol algo aturdido.- ¿Dónde está quien?**

**-Sakura...- dijo el sujeto tranquilamente. – no la veo desde tus bodas y como anda sin su hermano, tal vez, podamos planear nuestra boda o fugarnos... – sonriéndose sutilmente.- Mi madre se ha quedado en el Norte, coordinando todos los arreglos de la boda... y esperando nuestro regreso.- Ahí notó la cara de confusión de su amigo y reclamó.- oye ¿Qué te pasa? ¿por qué tienes esa cara? **

**-Li: Sakura no está aquí...-dijo pausadamente.  Incluso ordenó a sus sirvientes que salieran de allí.  Shaoran lo imitó, dándole la orden a los suyos. **

**-¿Cómo que no está? Claro que está aquí... dijo al Rey, su hermano, que vendría al Sur para reunirse con su prima...**

**-Li: Tomoyo no está.- dijo Eriol seriamente.- Hace una semana, marchó con dirección al Norte, a donde Sakura...**

**Li tal vez como siempre Eriol le tomaba el pelo, pensaba que era una broma, como siempre hacía estando soltero y siendo cómplice de la rebelión. Pero la sonrisa la borró de su rostro, al notar su seriedad y como perdió el poco color que llevaba en su rostro. **

**-¿Qué clase de broma es esta?- preguntó el joven enseriando su mirada.   Eriol sin embargo se dirigió a la puerta llamando a Yue con la mano (por supuesto siendo saludado por todos los súbditos afueras del salón) -Te has confabulado con Sakura para hacerme esta broma... de seguro anda escondida con la Reina Tomoyo ¿no?**

**-Yue: ¿dónde está Tomoyo y Sakura?-preguntó Eriol con su mirada seria, cruzado de brazos y colocándose a la par de Shaoran.**

**-¿No está aquí?- preguntó Shaoran incrédulo y observando a Yue y a Eriol. En realidad, no sabía a quien mirar mas o quedarse observando.**

**-No lo se, alteza...- respondió el soldado.**

**-Sabes...- dijo Eriol seriamente.- Tu mujer es Rei... – dijo Eriol seriamente.- Y Rei es la dama de compañía de Tomoyo, quien es la prima de Sakura...- Diciéndole todo lo que ya sabía.- Supongo que tu lo sabes...**

**-No creo que Kinomoto lo sepa- dijo Li atrayendo las miradas de ambos hombres.- No hubiera permitido... lo que sea que ellas dos hacen...**

**-¿Dónde Meiling tal vez?-preguntaba Eriol sobre el paradero de su esposa y Sakura.**

**-no lo creo. Hubiera mencionado algo...- ya comenzando a preocuparse.- Nos mintió a ambos: a su hermano y a mi ... ¿Dónde estará?**

**-Conociendo a Sakura...- dijo Eriol.- ... sabes que ella, es autosuficiente... andan en algo...**

**-¿Y si algo les ocurrió?**

**-Ellas...- dijo Yue desistiendo.- ...están bien...- finalmente diciendo algo..-... su alteza o la princesa Sakura, no me dijeron nada...- observando ambas caras de ambos reyes.- Rei, antes de irse ambas, me contó lo que tratan de hacer...**

**-¿Lo que tratan de hacer?- preguntó Li.- ¿Qué es eso si se puede saber?  **

**-Fueron al Oeste...- viendo los rostros de incertidumbre de ambos hombres.- A Interceder ante Yamamoto...**

**-¿Qué cosa hicieron??!!!_ se escandalizó Li Shaoran. - ¡¡no lo puedo creer!! ¿y las dejaste marchar Yue? ¿Cómo pudiste permitirlo? ¿Y Sakura? ¡¡Sakura!! Si su hermano se entera, ahí habrá derramamiento de sangre...- tomando una decisión.- Voy al Oeste a su rescate... **

**-No hay necesidad de Rescate- dijo Yue bien confiado.- Hasta ahora, no hemos recibido noticias de la comitiva de soldados que van con ellas.  Según un comunicado de mi hermano, la princesa Sakura partió una semana atrás.  Los soldados que fueron solo escoltándola hasta la frontera (donde se encontraría con la reina Tomoyo), dicen que todo fue bien. Sin percances...**

**-Hay hostilidad entre nosotros y el Oeste... y a esas dos... – dijo Shaoran desesperándose ante lo inesperado que podría pasar.- Ay Sakura ¡¡Piensas en todos y menos en ti!! ¿Sabes por que lo hizo?_ observando a Eriol.- Porque de seguro lo sabe: Sabe lo que está pasando entre nosotros y Yamamoto...**

**-No.- dijo Eriol incrédulo.- no porque para que Tomoyo la acompañara, tenía que saberlo también...- ahí miró a Yue para que desmintiera eso ultimo.  Pero no encontró la mirada que esperaba. Adivinando lo que Yue decía con esa mirada preguntó.- Ella ¿lo sabe?**

**-Si Alteza- Respondió el fiel soldado._ Cuando se reunió con sus consejeros mas allá de una semana...- haciendo una pausa- la encontré escuchando detalles de la conversación en donde usted decía que no quería mas sangre derramada.  Escuchó cuando uno de los consejeros dijo "guerra"**

**-Se supone que eres mi soldado de mayor confianza, no el de ella... te confío mi bienestar y el de ella...- decía Eriol molesto ante todo lo ocurrido.- ¿Cuándo planeabas informármelo? ¿cuándo mandasen las notas de secuestro? **

**-Majestad, si me permite.—dijo Yue.- Comprendo que esté molesto... pero sepa que, sirvo a la reina por igual. Le soy fiel a ambos. La reina temía por su seguridad.  – y observando a Shaoran aclaró.- Ambas por todos nosotros.  Comprendieron que, una guerra, a estas alturas es lo ultimo que necesita nuestros reinos. Quisieron evitar las redencillas, disputas y por supuestos, posibles batallas...**

**-Debemos de ir por ellas- dijo Eriol decidido.- Debemos ir y traerlas a ambas...**

**-Cuenta conmigo.- dijo Shaoran.- Supongo que Tukishiro- hablando de Yukito.- debe de saberlo... por lo que nos ha dicho Yue...  iré contigo.**

**-¡¡no!!- dijo Yue interrumpiéndoles.- Su alteza dio indicaciones de que, nadie debe de ir por ella hasta que no haya una comunicación desde el Oeste indicando que están en problemas...**

**-¡¡Ah que lindas!!- dijo Shaoran sarcástico.- Nosotros aquí, muriéndonos de la preocupación por ellas y ellas ungiendo de embajadoras...- dándosele una idea en la cabeza, dijo.- La ultima vez que Sakura ungió como embajadora...**

**-Ellas estarán bien...-dijo Yue siendo escuchado por ambos reyes y atrayendo sus miradas.- Nakuru y mis mejores hombres de la guardia están con ellas.  **

**-Aun así, no confío...- dijo Eriol.—Iremos al Oeste...**

**-Majestad...- iba a discutir Yue pero Eriol le detuvo.**

**-Por favor, ahórratelo... mejor prepara mi carruaje y mi escolta... nada de lo que digas o hagas, me hará cambiar de parecer... voy a buscar a mi esposa-. Dijo decidido.- No la voy a perder...**

**-Ni yo a Sakura- dijo mirando al fiel soldado, Shaoran.- No la perderé...**

**Ambos reyes tomaron la decisión. **

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* varios días después... *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Acompañadas de sus damas de compañía, dos mujeres importantes para esos países, tomaban té cómodamente sentadas en los balcones  con vista al mar.  El silencio se apoderó del espacio a su alrededor dada a que hablaban de tantas cosas que,  se quedaron en silencio.  **

**Habían decidido que, al otro día, ambas mujeres partirían a sus respectivas tierras.  Sentían melancolía.  No sabrían si se encontrarían antes de la boda de Sakura. O justo en ella.**

**-¿Cuándo le dirás a Eriol, Tomoyo?- preguntó Sakura sonriéndole.- Me imagino que la noticia lo sorprenderá...**

**-El saberlo me sorprendió a mi Sakura...- confesó la joven reina.- Pensé que no sería hasta un tanto después, pero ya ves...**

**-Pues la idea está del todo magnifica...- dijo Nakuru interrumpiéndoles.- Majestad: la llegada de un bebé es motivo de celebración... aunque a sabiendas de esto, no debió de partir de palacio. Por lo menos, no sin un doctor...**

**-Sabes que, no iba a quedarme en palacio a riesgo de dejar a mi hijo sin padre sin este nacer aun...**

**-Y yo no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados... ya me conoces...- reclamó Sakura.**

**-Si majestad- dijo Nakuru no evitando sonreírle a Rei quien guardaba silencio. Al mirar con dirección al palacio, vio como el rey, con su comitiva de guardia personal se acercaba.  No parecía contento.**

**-Sus altezas- dijo el rey saludando a las jóvenes.- Lamento informarles de esto...**

**-¿Qué pasa Señor?- preguntó Tomoyo preocupada.- ¿Ocurre algo?**

**-unos soldados con insignias del Este y el Sur se aproximan...- sorprendiendo a ambas mujeres quienes se observaron entre si y que decir de las doncellas.- ... A gran velocidad...**

**-Ay Sakura- dijo Tomoyo –Nos descubrieron...**

**Tomoyo tenía un rostro compungido. No quiso nunca mentirle a Eriol acerca de su paradero.**

**-Es hora de recibir a los representantes....- dijo Yamamoto con una sutil sonrisa a ambas mujeres y atrayendo sus miradas- No se preocupen; todo estará bien.  Además, ellos les deben mucho a sus hermosas embajadoras... **

**Una vez los reyes del Este y el Sur caminaban por los hermosos pasillos pensaban cada uno en que había motivado a Sakura y Tomoyo en tomar esa decisión.  En verdad, lo que habían hecho todo ese tiempo era, esto: ¿Qué había hecho que ambas mujeres, arriesgaran sus vidas y corrieran al oeste a entrevistarse con un hombre cuyos consejeros decían que estaban amenazados al menos que "le dieran lo que correspondientemente era suyo".**

**Los presentaron en la puerta.- Sus majestades: El rey Li Shaoran del Este y Eriol Hiraguizagua, del Norte. **

**Ambos hombres pasaron al salón del trono, cada uno con dos soldados de lado y lado.  Al final de aquel salón, muy bien decorado y con cortinajes de color verdoso, estaba el rey Yamamoto.  Este hizo un saludo a ambos soberanos, pero manteniendo un lenguaje y rostros sobrios. **

**-Sus altezas- dijo Yamamoto reciamente.  En un momento, a Shaoran, le recordó a su futuro cuñado. – Bienvenidos al Oeste... es un honor tenerlos en mis tierras y una sorpresa por igual, verlos aquí... pensé que nunca accederían a visitarme...**

**-Su majestad- dijo Li saludándole. Pero no así Eriol. Este se notaba preocupado.- Gracias por su bienvenida... **

**-Antes de que, me digan que es lo que quieren, tengo que preguntarles, cual es el motivo de vuestra visita...**

**-Es simple- dijo Eriol interrumpiendo y bastante serio.- Vinimos aquí para que, nos entregue a la princesa Sakura Kinomoto y a la Reina, Tomoyo Hiraguizagua... – el rey permanecía, serio, calmado y para nada sorprendido.- inmediatamente para continuar con nuestros caminos y regresar sin ningún pormenor...**

**-Me sorprende que, tengo meses invitándoles a venir a la mesa para que hablemos...- dijo el rey, haciéndole una señal a sus consejeros que se retiraran. Ellos, haciendo una reverencia, se retiraron.-... sobre el problema que ataña la división territorial; no lo hicieron. En vez de sentarnos cara a cara, han enviado un sin numero de consejeros y representantes, por cierto, no tomándome en serio y los que si, les informaron a ustedes, que quiero ¿La guerra?**

**Se puso de pie hasta llegar a donde estaban ambos jóvenes.  Indicándoles a un lado donde habían tres sillas sencillas pero con cojines, cerca de un balcón que daba a los jardines.**

**-Mas sin embargo, siguieron rehusándose a que nos juntásemos... incluso, enviaba notificaciones para informarles que, iría a sus reinos.   Kaho Mitzuki- atrayendo las miradas de los jóvenes- Está al tanto de lo que ha pasado aquí en el palacio en estos días... dos hombres que, trajeron la restauración de los cuatro reinos...- observando a Shaoran dijo.- "El famoso Líder de los Rebeldes" –luego mirando a Eriol dijo.- El Rey del Sur y descendiente de Clow.  Pero no se percataron de lo que dos mujeres comprendieron lo que ustedes no, por llevarse de consejeros... yo también, me llevo de los míos...**

**-No creemos comprenderle...- dijo Eriol mirando a Li y este tan sobrecogido como él.- ¿Qué dice?**

**-Algunos de los pocos seguidores de Xiao y quienes se nutrieron con las desgracias de otros, caballeros, planeaban instaurarse una vez, los cuatro reinos se destruyeran bajo una guerra.  Tenía dos en mi gabinete de consejeros.  Ellos mandaron aquellas cartas y se reunieron con sus consejeros...  los engañaron- mirándoles fijamente- todos, fuimos engañados...**

**-¿Cómo su alteza descubrió esto?**

**-Gracias a la visita inesperada de las "Embajadoras de buena voluntad".- sonriéndoles finalmente.- ¡¡Cual grande fue mi sorpresa al ver los dos embajadores!! Y mas aun, saber quienes eran.  La ultima vez que un embajador de sangre azul estuvo en palacio fue Touya Kinomoto... ahora, Sakura Kinomoto y Tomoyo Hiraguizagua, vinieron a mi con el propósito de llegar a un acuerdo y prevenir la guerra... ustedes, son muy preciados... **

**Li y Eriol se observaron uno con otro sin poder hablar si quiera.  Yamamoto se puso de pie y dijo.- me sorprendí cuando vi a esa hermosa mujer, inteligente y hábil en relaciones políticas como es su reina, Hiraguizagua.- ahí Eriol se puso de pie y observó a donde Yamamoto observaba.- Perdí a mi esposa y ver esas dos jóvenes y conocerlas y poder hablar con ellas, fue verla nuevamente.- ahí miró a la distancia para identificar la figura de Tomoyo quien con Sakura observan y jugueteaban con un niño pequeño.  Era el hijo del rey.  Nakuru y Rei los observaban por igual.- tienen mucha suerte sus reinos de contar con mujeres tan dignas y preocupadas por su pueblo y ustedes, como ellas... ellas, han evitado las guerras por venir... incluso hemos llegado a ciertos acuerdos comerciales.  Por supuesto, siempre y cuando ustedes estén de acuerdo...**

**Eriol observaba con admiración, melancolía y sin miedo aquella figura en la distancia.  La verdad era que, había estado muy equivocado.   **

**Debía decírselo.**

**_------------------ ****** -----------------_**

**-Majestad- dijo una sirvienta de Yamamoto a Tomoyo haciendo una reverencia.- Un  caballero desea hablar con usted...- Tomoyo en esos momentos que no miraba atrás, sonreía ante las ocurrencias del pequeño niño.   Cuando observó mas atrás al sirviente, su rostro se puso pálido e incluso dejó de sonreír.**

**Ella no llevaba corona en esos instantes. Tampoco Sakura.  Solo los sellos y joyas reales, distinguían a las familias que pertenecían ambas mujeres. Sakura, observó por igual y vio en la distancia, la figura varonil y seria del esposo de su mejor amiga.**

**-¿Tomoyo?- preguntó Sakura Preocupada.  En realidad, querían que ellos, ni se percataran de sus presencias.  Pretendían una vez llegaran a sus respectivos hogares, declarar el hecho que habían estado en el Oeste.  Pero ahora, ellos se enteraron por su cuenta.**

**-Estaré bien...- sonrió la joven. Dejando a los demás atrás, se encaminó hasta llegar a centímetros del cuerpo de su esposo.  Este llevaba ropas finas y el escudo de la familia real, bordado en un extremo de su ropas. Pero no llevaba corona.  –Hola...- saludó algo apenada.**

**-Tomoyo...- dijo el sujeto no evitando abrazarle.  Ella le correspondió.- ¿cómo pudiste hacernos esto? Ustedes dos... ¿cómo?**

**-No quería perderte...  tenía que hacer algo... no quería...**

**-Debiste decirme tus temores en un primer instante.- dijo él en un susurro y aun abrazándole.- No se que haría si te perdiera.- exhalando finalmente con tranquilidad- No se que haría...**

**Tomoyo notaba su tristeza en su voz. Su melancolía y toda la preocupación que en esos momentos, el hombre declaraba.**

**-No debes guardar secretos...- dijo Eriol mirándole a los ojos. Ahí lo notaron ambos: El amor que uno y otro se profetizaban... debiste de...**

**-Lo se, lo siento.- declaró la muchacha.- Lo siento tanto—abrazándole nuevamente.**

**------ Al mismo tiempo --------**

**Mas atrás, una joven observaba el encuentro de ambos reyes y sonrió.**

**-Usted y yo tenemos muchas cosas que hablar, alteza- dijo una voz que ella conocía detrás de ella.  Al ver las reacciones de Nakuru y Rei de arrodillarse, supuso, sin equivocarse, que no estaba de un buen humor.**

**-Princesa Sakura...- dijo el chiquillo, hijo del rey. - ¿quién es este sujeto que le molesta?**

**Shaoran lo observó de reojo.  Era un chiquillo muy perspicaz para el tamaño que tenía. **

**-Estoy bien...- dijo la joven observando a su prometido con rostro de pocos amigos.- Hola Shaoran...**

**-¿Acaso perdiste el juicio? ¿te infectaste con malaria que te hace tener alucinaciones? ¿cómo se te ocurre no decirme nada a mi, a tu hermano, por lo menos a alguien Sakura? **

**Pero Sakura le miró con ojos llorosos y brincó a sus brazos diciendo- ¡¡Shaoran!! Lo siento... pero no quería perderte... te amo mucho... no quiero perderte... no quiero...**

**Solo eso bastó.   Solo esas palabras.  El rostro y el corazón del sujeto se emocionaron al escuchar tales palabras.  Sakura era alguien especial; lo sabía y era lo que mas admiraba de ella. En los momentos en que los reinos se vieron amenazados con una guerra por venir, apoyó a Tomoyo, ambas partiendo a lo desconocido y no temiendo por sus vidas.  Ahora y gracias a ellas, la paz era nuevamente el punto mas importante entre los cuatro reinos.**

**-Mi corazón siempre será tuyo.... mi "_Ying Hua"_ querida.-  dijo el sujeto besándole sutilmente en los labios.**

**-Y el mío, siempre te pertenecerá, mi querido Lobo...- respondió ella sutilmente.**

**_-------------_**

**-Tengo algo que decirte- dijo Tomoyo a su esposo.- Algo que, no supe como decirte antes de irme...**

**-Lo que sea, podemos discutirlo luego...- dijo Eriol mirándole con intensidad.- No me hubiera perdonado si algo, te pasa... **

**-Estoy esperando... –dijo ella de un respiro.**

**-¿Qué cosa?- no creyendo lo que decía. No a primera instancia al menos.- ¿Qué dijiste?**

**-Vamos... vamos a tener un bebé.- dijo ella sonrojadísima.- tendremos un bebé...**

**-¿Un bebé?- preguntaba incrédulo. - ¿un bebé?**

**Ella asentía nerviosa ante la mirada algo sorprendida del sujeto. No era para menos. **

**-Quería decírtelo antes, pero...- ahí no pudo decir mas nada.  El sujeto le besaba en los labios con una felicidad indescriptible.**

**-La verdad es que, eres algo especial "Mi Flor de Ciruelo" siempre te amaré...  siempre...**

**-Yo también te amo...- dijo ella simplemente, después solo guardando silencio.**

**_----------------------_**

-Así la princesa Sakura, El Rey Li, El rey Eriol y la Reina Tomoyo, vivieron felices para siempre...

-¡¡Un momento!!- gritó Miroshi molesto.- ¿dónde están los dragones? 

-Si... ¿Y la sangre?- preguntó Meriel igual de inconforme que su amigo.

-Dejen de quejarse... me hubiera gustado estar ahí... es decir ¡¡Una guerra por amor!!- decía Loriel.

-Personalmente, es algo sonsa, pero es mejor la paz que la guerra ¿No?- dijo Fujien.- Además, la moraleja de la historia es que, la paz y el amor por los demás consigue mas que la indiferencia...

-Exacto- decía Nakuru.- la verdad es que Sakura y Tomoyo, lograron mas usando la lógica, que cientos de consejeros.  Confiando sus asuntos a consejeros, dirigían sus reinos a una guerra... sabría Dios cuando iba a terminar...

-Aun así, no habían dragones ni duelos...- dijo Maroshi.

-Que linda historia... a mi si me ha gustado.- dijo Loriel poniéndose de pie junto a la otra de la niñas.

-ya es hora de dormir- decía una mujer ingresando con su dama de compañía a su lado. Sus ojos azules recorrieron cada uno de los rostros.

-Mamá...- dijo Loriel observándole con alegría.,- Nakuru nos contó la historia de cómo papá, los tíos y tu, lograron la paz con el Oeste...

Tomoyo observó a Nakuru quien tenía una gota en su cabeza y sonreía nerviosamente.  Después la reina observó a su alrededor en el salón: el lugar estaba parcialmente hecho un desastre cuando los dos jovencitos trasladaron su "Lucha de espadas hasta allá".

-¿Fue la única forma que encontraste de controlarlos?- preguntó Tomoyo algo cerca de la  realidad. 

-Bueno...- decía ella con una gota aun mas grande en su cuello. Pero Tomoyo comprendía: bastante difícil era controlar a Meriel solo; Ahora con todos sus primos y amigos allí, la cosa era mas complicada.

-Mamá... Loriel quiere casarse con Maroshi...

-¿Queeeeeeeee???- Gritaba una azorada Loriel.- No es así.—sacudiendo su cabeza. – Es decir, estoy muy joven para eso ¿No?

-Claro que si hijita...- observó un instante a un azorado Maroshi que estaba siendo censurado por su madre bajito.

-ya te he dicho que nada de combates con el príncipe... hasta cuando Maroshi... 

-Lo siento mamá- decía el chico cabizbajo.

-Deja que se entere tu padre...

-Ah no, mamá... papá no...- decía el chico.- Me amonestará hasta la primavera...

-Debiste pensarlo antes... ocasionando tal desastre... 

Pero Tomoyo observó a Maroshi: Estaba consciente de que, cuando el momento llegara, iba a ser un fiel amigo y soldado de su hijo.  Estaba orgullosa de ello.

-mamá- decía Loriel aprovechando que Meriel estaba mostrándole otro tipo de ataque al tranquilo de Fujien.- ¿Eras princesa cuando papá decidió casarse contigo?

-No... era una dama de compañía... pero tu padre era un hombre poderoso... ¿por qué?

-¿Crees que dos personas que son diferentes pueden llegar a ser felices?

-Así es. Lo creo.- sonriendo a los recuerdos.

-Bueno...- dijo ella.  Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, una chica le toma por el brazo y se la lleva.

-Vamos Loriel...- arrastrándola consigo y seguida de las demás doncellas.

Tomoyo miró a un lado. La habitación en su cabeza estaba sumida en un profundo silencio. Ahí delante de ella estaba un hermoso cuadro al óleo pero no pintado por ella.  Sonrió ante los recuerdos de aquello: rememorando cuando Loriel nació.  Un año después, nació Meriel.  

Sintió unas cálidas manos rodearle su cintura y besarle seductoramente por el cuello.

-Hola su alteza- dijo su esposo muy persuasivamente.- ¿Qué piensa?

-Pensaba en nuestro pasado, nuestro presente y nuestro futuro.- volteándose a verle y sonriéndole aun mas agregó.- y que nuestro cuento de Hadas aun no termina ¿Verdad? – rodeándole por el cuello.

-No mi querida Flor de Ciruelo...- sonriéndole y respondiéndole.- Apenas inicia...- besándole en los labios.

Pues desde aquel día en donde Eriol, vio en Tomoyo mas aun que una reina y que tan importante era su pensar, dijo tal cual _"La historia no terminaba; Apenas daba inicio". _

__

_Y así fue hasta el final de sus días...._

_------------------- Fin -----------------_

_¡¡¡¡MADRE SANTA!!! INICIADA EL 24 DE ABRIL DEL 2003 Y FINALMENTE DÁNDOLE FIN EL 17 DE DICIEMBRE DEL 2003, AQUÍ CULMINA LA HISTORIA DE LA PRINCESA DEL CEREZO Y EL LOBO REBELDE.  ¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ? _

_ESPERO EN VERDAD QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. LO HICE CON TODO MI CORAZON Y PENSANDO EN CADA UNO DE USTEDES QUE ME BRINDARON SU APOYO. Mas que todo, como parte de mi regalo de navidad. _

_LA IMAGEN USADA AQUÍ ES CORTESÍA DE BARBARA ALCAZAR. MUCHAS GRACIAS A ELLA._

_La canción es de Ciudad de Ángeles (Grupo de Rep. Dom. ) titulada "Te amo" _

_SI QUIEREN LA VERSIÓN ORIGINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA,  PIDANMELA A SAKURA_JOURNAL@YAHOO.COM.  MUCHAS GRACIAS ESPECIALES A  NAIKO QUIEN SIEMPRE ME APOYA EN TODOS MIS PROYECTOS Y ME DA MI EMPUJONCITO.   A SERV, QUIEN ESTÁ SIEMPRE COMO MI BETA PARA LAS HISTORIAS DE CCS, A LLUNA QUIEN INSISTÍA EN ESTA CONTINUACIÓN Y A TANIA QUIEN SE HACE PRESENTE. POR SUPUESTO, BARBARA NO SE QUEDA ATRÁS.  _


	24. Refugio de Amor: El destino del Lobo Reb...

**"Refugio de Amor: El destino del Lobo Rebelde."**

**Por Crystal.**

EPILOGO II.

Los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP:  yo hago esto con fines de entretenimiento y por tanto, sin fines de Lucro.

Iniciado el 24/12/03

Tenéis que leer el fic de "la princesa del Cerezo y el Lobo Rebelde, para entender este sidestory"

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Nota personal: Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo en el anterior Epilogo. En honor a ello y gracias a las ideas proporcionadas por Irisse, inicié este proyecto con fines de tenerlo listo en febrero o marzo del 2004. Gracias especiales a ella, a Flor, por supuesto a mi beta eterna, Naiko Li, Claudia, Tania, Cyan Moon y todas aquellas que solo mencionarlas, tomarían tres paginas de esta historia...**

**Gracias infinitas ...**

**_Imágenes utilizadas en la versión para enviar a correos y paginas web que pueden mostrarlas, cortesía de las Hermanas Bárbara y Karenina Alcázar_**. _Gracias por su ayuda y su colaboración. _

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

***********************

**-PREFACIO-**

****

**_"¿Puede acaso una princesa diferir de una joven común y corriente una vez el matrimonio toca a su puerta? Claro, existen diferencias en lo que respecta a cortejos, damas de compañía, formalidades, acuerdos maritales y coronaciones... pero no es diferente en lo que se trata en el amor en si. Enamorarse difiere una en otra persona pero los sentimientos, deseos y pasiones son los mismos..."_**

**__**

**_"Sakura Kinomoto es el ejemplo perfecto... una joven princesa que el amor tocó en su corazón de la manera mas inesperada: Comprometida en matrimonio con un hombre que nunca en su vida había visto. Todo parte de un acuerdo de paz entre dos tierras.  Pero camino a encontrarse con este, es secuestrada por un hombre que cambia su vida para siempre y termina robándole su corazón.  Cruzando vicisitudes, engaños e incluso un celoso hermano, Shaoran Li, demostró ser la persona indicada y correcta para la princesa, incluso cuando los títulos intervenían en su unión, este por su heroísmo y legado correspondiente, fue coronado rey del Este. _**

**__**

**_"Pero ahora, el mayor reto de ambos se les presentaba: Debía de presentarse en el Este para pedir formalmente la mano de Sakura..."_**

**__**

**_"¿Qué retos se le presentarían hasta ese momento y mas allá?"_**

**__**

*****

******

*******

********

*******

******

**_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_**

****

Li Fujien caminaba con sus botas colocadas incluso al revés, mientras se dirigía con pausa y algo de timidez a la gran puerta de roble de la habitación de sus padres.  Su nombre era la combinación de los nombres de sus abuelos, tanto materno como paterno. 

Ya pasaban de las dos. No habían soldados mas allá del pasillo principal.  Su padre odiaba eso: la puesta de soldados en puerta y puerta. Esos eran los pasillos privados de la familia Li-Kinomoto y así quedaban.

Ya la primavera había llegado y con ella, llegaron Sakura y su hijo de las vacaciones invernales que tomaron en el Sur, con Eriol Hiraguizagua, rey de esa comarca y Tomoyo, su esposa.  Aunque la paz y quietud no era lo que los arrastró a otra nación: Era el deseo de estar con sus seres queridos; tal como hacían cada año.  Eriol y Tomoyo, tenían dos hijos: Loriel era la mayor y tenía once años.  Meriel por el otro lado, era impetuoso y el mas pequeño de los Hiraguizaguas y heredero al trono del Sur.

Pero no era las presencias solas de esos dos niños junto con Fujien que lograba llenar de ruido los pasillos del castillo del Sur. Estaba también Maroshi, quien era el hijo de Yue y Rei la dama de compañía de Tomoyo. Maroshi era mas expresivo que su padre en lo que refería a sus sentimientos y sus técnicas de combate era su mayor orgullo.  Era tan diestro en la espada como su padre.   Yue entrenaba también a Meriel, lo que causaba los duelos constantes entre esos dos en todo el invierno.

Haciéndoles compañía estaba también la hija de Meiling y Meiko, gobernador de las tierras del Este.  Su nombre era Yayoii. Otra de las involucradas se llamaba Mai Tukishiro y era la hija de Yukito de ocho años.  Por ultimo estaba el hijo de Touya de nombre Fujitaka como su padre. Tenía seis años. Este ultimo, no participó en aquellas actividades que tomaron lugar en el sur.  Touya era muy reservado y por tanto Fujitaka había sacado el temperamento de su padre y la humildad de su madre.  

Touya se casó gracias a la intervención de Sakura como celestina con la ayuda incluso de los demás miembros de la familia Real y relacionados.

Una vez llegó a su destino dudó en tocar.  ¿Acaso tener miedo, le hacía ser un cobarde? Pero el rayo que reflejó por la ventana le hicieron del susto, tocar tímidamente la puerta.  Una gota del susto, rodó por su cuello.

Sorpresivamente para él, la habitación se abrió a los pocos instantes con la mirada algo extrañada de su padre que al no ver a alguien de su altura, observó mas abajo.  Su mirada reflejó algo de inquietud al notar a su hijo delante de él, a esas horas. 

-¿Fujien? ¿Qué pasa hijo?- preguntó dejándole ingresar a la recamara.  En realidad, era una antesala y mas allá detrás de otras puertas, estaba la alcoba de sus padres.  Las puertas en esos momentos estaban entreabiertas y las velas del lugar, encendidas.

-¿Estabas despierto?- preguntó el pequeño observándole extrañado. Miró mas allá y notó la silueta de su madre, iluminada desde allí y cubierta por las mantas. - ¿Mamá también?

-Tu madre se durmió hace unas cuantas horas...- respondió Shaoran extrañado ante la presencia de su hijo en ropa de dormir.  -¿Qué pasa? ¿no puedes dormir?

Fujien azorado asintió con su rostro.  

Shaoran suspiró. No era para menos.  El chico apenas tenía once años.  Ahora, su madre, según supo, era igual.  E incluso, habían noches que, cuando habían tormentas se abrazaba a él con fuerza.  Sonrió.  

-¿Qué pasa padre?- al notar la sonrisa en su progenitor.  Esa pregunta le hizo volver a la realidad.

- no es nada... hermosos recuerdos...- y volviendo al tema que le inquietaba agregó.- No tienes porque temerle a la tormenta... estamos adentro... la tormenta está afuera...- señalando la ventana.

-No le tenía miedo... es que, me recordé de la historia que me hizo Kioshi Takashi...

Kioshi Takashi era el hijo de Takashi Yamasaki, el jefe de ejércitos del Este. Segundo al mando de la armada después de Shaoran Li.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Me contó la historia de la dama de los pasillos...- tragó el chico.- Que supuestamente en este castillo ronda una mujer de ojos verdes... dicen que muy hermosa, que suele pasear toda vestida de blanco... se dice que, escapaba de su raptor y que aun en estos tiempos, vive en los pasillos del palacio...

Shaoran lo observaba intrigado mientras sus ojos verdes, iguales a los de su madre, reflejaban todo aquel temor predispuesto genéticamente y su ingenuidad para creer las historias del hijo del gobernador, se robaban su juicio y lógica de su cabeza. 

-Hijo...- decía Shaoran señalándole que se sentara en otra de las sillas.- No hay tales cosas como fantasmas...

-él dice que si... aunque Mai dice que miente.- Mirando a su padre agregó.- ¿Crees que él mienta?

-Tiene una muy buena imaginación...- opinó su padre sonriéndole.- En realidad... es algo complicado...

-¿Complicado?

-Es una historia larga... esa mujer, que Takashi dice, si existió...

-¡¡¡AHHHH!!!! ¿Entonces una devora corazones vive en el castillo???? ¡¡¡Ahora mismo, me mudo a donde Meriel!!!- gritó el chico.

-Silencio Fujien- decía su padre poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta las puertas que separaban la sala de la habitación.- despertarás a tu madre...

Entrecerró aun mas las puertas para que no se despertara. 

-¿Pero no te das cuenta??? Vivimos con un fantasma...- bajando un poquito mas el tono de su voz, pero no dejando de expresar asombro y alarma.

-Fujien: En parte, esa historia no es del todo cierta...

-¿Cuál parte?

Shaoran sonrió. ¿Cómo explicarle que la historia fue alterada por posiblemente el exagerado de Yamasaki? ¿cómo decirle que, era de su madre de quien hablaba? De lo que pasó una noche que igual a esa, Sakura se asustó y salió en camisón blanco en plena tormenta? Prefirió dimitir la idea de explicarle y solo hablar para decirle. – Mira: ¿que tal si te quedas aquí y duermes en tu antigua habitación?- señalando el otro lado de la antesala donde habían unas puertas de roble.  Era en efecto la habitación de Fujien hasta que este cumplió seis años.  Solo estaban las cosas que le pertenecieron a esa edad y su antigua cama. Su hijo le observó inseguro.

Aquella habitación que causó malos entendidos y una casi fuga del rey y su futura reina, doce años atrás. 

-NO tengo miedo...

-No digo que lo tengas- dijo su padre, siguiéndole la corriente.- pero "me sentiré mas seguro sabiendo que, duermes solo por hoy, cerca de nosotros... ¿qué tal?"

Lo pensó unos instantes para decir- No me parece mal...- sonriendo y agregó.- Además, mamá no se preocupará por mi...

-Gracias por considerar a tu madre- sonrió Shaoran.

-Muy bien.- sonrió él. Ahí observó: su padre estaba rodeado de documentos e importantes pergaminos en todo su alrededor.-¿Qué haces?

-Estoy firmando unos arrendamientos de propiedades para Yamamoto... para la construcción de una casa de verano para su familia cerca de la frontera del Norte....

-¿Cerca de Tío Touya?- viendo a su padre asentir.- ¿por que??

-Yamamoto es muy apegado a la familia y a su hermana...

-¿Tía Kari? 

-Si...

- aun no entiendo como Tía Kari y tío Touya se casaron.  Tal vez, nunca entienda porque la gente se casa...

Shaoran rió ante aquella ocurrencia de su hijo. Pero aun no era edad de responderle esa pregunta.  Tampoco la hora.

-Será mejor que te vayas a dormir...- dijo su padre.  

-Bueno... si mamá pregunta por mi...- dirigiéndose a la puerta de su antigua habitación.- Ya sabes... estoy aquí... buenas noches...-finalmente marchándose aun con la mirada de su progenitor sobre él.  E incluso, Shaoran se quedó observando aquella puerta. 

-"Vaya habitación que causó tantos problemas"- pensaba Shaoran Li en esos instantes.   Esa habitación fue la responsable de tantas cosas, unas hermosas, otras desastrosas ante los preparativos de boda con su ya esposa.  

No pudo evitarlo.  Con nostalgia, se dirigió a la habitación donde Sakura, aun con el alboroto causado por su hijo en la habitación contigua, no se despertó. 

-"Vaya que fue difícil para nosotros Cerezo, pero lo logramos".- sonrió Shaoran pensando en todos aquellos hermosos recuerdos para él. Otros eran, desastrosos; pero sus recuerdos mas inmemorables, al fin y al cabo. Incluso, retiró unos mechones que caían suavemente por el rostro de Sakura sin esta siquiera permutarse.  

Solo escuchándose en un susurro el nombre- Shaoran...- provenir de sus labios; esto provocó que Li, sonriera aun mas.  Porque amaba a Sakura y a su hijo como las cosas mas importantes de su vida.  Porque así eran.   Besó aquella frente, rememorando recuerdos de épocas no tan atrás pero si pasadas. 

Porque así comenzaba su historia: Nada mas y nada menos que pensando en la mujer que ahora yacía profundamente dormida.   Como todo pasó.  Como esa habitación del junto la cual pertenecía a su hijo, fue la causante de tantas cosas.

****

**_Así el viaje a los recuerdos comenzaba..._**

****

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Shaoran Li suspiró muy lejos de lo que sus consejeros le decían.  Muy lejos. Demasiado. Incluso su fiel servidor Yamasaki se percató que su mejor amigo y ahora Rey del Este, estaba en otra cosa menos escuchar estos hombres, mayores que él, darle consejos y presentarle reportes acerca de lo que ocurría en su reino.  Pero su mirada revelaba una brillantes de que, no era en eso que pensaba...

**-------- Flash Back. --------**

**_Era mas allá de la media noche.   Caminaba y caminaba en los largos pasillos del castillo del Norte a solas, cuando se distrajo a observar los cuadros.  Aquellos hermosos cuadros de aquella familia que se convertiría cuando el momento llegara, en su familia._**

****

**_Pero lo que no se imaginaba mientras observaba aquel cuadro de la Reina Nadeshiko con su pequeña hija en brazos era que, se encontraría con la misma Sakura a solas y allí. _**

****

**_Pues Touya Kinomoto se encargó de que, su hermana no estuviera sola ni un instante. No dudaba que, el hermano de la Princesa, probaba su decisión y su resistencia para con Sakura.  O tal vez, su fidelidad y si resistiría estar sin ella mucho tiempo. Incluso cuando, solo fue al Norte con dos propósitos: El primero, ver a Sakura; El segundo, presenciar las nupcias de su amigo y colaborador en la rebelión y ahora, rey del Sur, Eriol Hiraguizagua con la princesa Tomoyo, prima de Sakura. _**

****

**_Caminaban y se detenían.  Saborear aquellos labios suaves, tiernos y virginales, era un deleite para el sujeto.  Después de todo, él fue quien le robó su primer beso.  Y cada vez que se besaban, era la misma impresión que la primera vez.  Siempre era igual; Eso le gustaba.  Sakura era tan valiente, arrojada y enamorada de él.  Adoraba a Sakura.  No esperaría mucho ni pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que la hiciera su esposa... _**

****

**_Pero tenían que separarse ya.  Le pesaba aquello: tener que dejar de besarle y de declararle una y otra vez su amor y escuchar las palabras "Te amo, Shaoran" de sus labios.  Pero debía dejarla, solo por aquella noche. Una vez la dejó delante de la puerta de la joven Tomoyo y despidiéndose dejándole a solas. _**

****

**_Shaoran suspiró. No se imaginaba su vida en esos instantes sin aquellos sentimientos, sin aquella sensación de correr y correr y nunca cansarse.  De tenerla en sus brazos.  De besar aquellos labios, que enseñó él a responder a sus deseos. Como la amaba.  Amaba su inteligencia, su diligencia, su dulzura, su comprensión, su humildad, sus ojos verdes, pero sobre todo, amaba a Sakura por ser ella misma.  Solo ella y nada mas que ella. _**

****

**_Pero ¿Sakura acaso respondía a aquellos sentimientos? Claro que si, pensaba él.  Si no fuera así, ella se lo diría. Porque Sakura era muy honesta.  Nunca viviría una mentira.   Envidiaba a Eriol.  Tenía a la mujer de sus sueños a la mano y a quien dentro de horas ya, haría su esposa._**

****

**_Obtuvo cierta resistencia de Touya pero este, al final accedió gracias a la insistencia de Sakura y que Eriol, no sabía porque, le simpatizaba mas al rey del Norte que él. No dudaba porque era eso: Tal vez por el hecho que, Sakura y él se involucraron cuando él era solo un soldado: solo un simple soldado y un rebelde sobre todo. _**

****

**_Caminó con dirección a su alcoba. Veía soldados apostados por aquí y por allá.  Ya no se sentía ruidos en los pasillos. Por lo que parecía a lo mejor todos dormían ya.   _**

****

**_Escuchó murmullos provenientes de los jardines interiores.  No pensaba que hubiese nadie mas allí. Miró abajo para notar algo: habían dos personas ocultos detrás de la fuente.  Era un hombre y una mujer.  Por la risa, no dudaba quien era: -"A lo mejor Nakuru, conquistó a alguien de alguno de mis soldados, Kinomoto o del mismo Eriol"- pensó Li. Después analizó todo y se preguntaba.- ¿las cosas serían mas fácil acaso, si fuésemos solo dos personas normales, sin títulos, nombres, y demás? Bueno, en el bosque era mas sencillo.  Solo éramos Sakura y Shaoran. Pero en el bosque, aun no existía nada... ¿o si?_**

****

**_-Espero que sepas lo que haces- dijo una voz detrás de él sobre saltándole.  Quien mas que el sujeto de mirada y cabellos platinos observándole mientras tenía su mano sobre su espada.  Incluso Shaoran aun le temía a este reacio hombre.- Sakura vale mucho; para todos nosotros.   No estaré ahí para protegerla y tu si..._**

****

**_-Soy su prometido- corrigió Shaoran- cuando nos vayamos al Este, tendrá todo lo que necesita para ser feliz. Incluso a mi..._**

****

**_-Te eligió.- dijo Yue Tuskishiro con su humor de siempre.- ella no es tonta.  Te eligió porque te ama... no lo hubiera hecho si hubiesen dudas...- sacando su espada y apuntándole al Rey del Este con ella.- La traicionas, la haces infeliz aunque sea un momento, y tu cabeza rodará... me encargaré de ello. Puedo hacerlo... créame... ¿Le quedó claro "su alteza"?_**

****

**_Shaoran miró la decisión en su mirada y que hablaba en serio ¿Cuándo Yue no lo hacía? Lo poco que hablaba, las veces que lo hacía, era en serio.  Gracias a los cielos que él, estaría en el Sur y él,  en el Este. _**

****

**_-Si en algún momento, me atrevo o inconscientemente la hago infeliz, o la hago sufrir, puedes asegurarte que seré el primero en tomar medidas al respecto- Respondió el Rey del Este, muy seguro, confiado y con seriedad. –Sabes que lo nuestro no es una niñería..._**

****

**_Este volvió a guardar su espada y dijo antes de retirarse y hacer una reverencia- No es a mi, a quien tiene que demostrarle eso..._**

****

**_Shaoran Li, lo vio marcharse por el pasillo.  Esos Tukishiro, daban su vida y hasta mas allá por los Kinomoto.  Lo sabía: Yukito adoraba a Sakura y a Touya pero Yue, Yue la amaba. Se lo había revelado aquella noche.  Él amaba a Sakura, pero Sakura solo tenía ojos para Yukito y aprendió a amarla en silencio, así como Sakura amaba a su hermano. Ahora, Yue, tenía en su corazón a alguien mas, pero no le impedía preocuparse por la joven princesa y su felicidad. Y Sakura, Sakura, lo ama a él._**

****

**_Con esos pensamientos, abandonó el pasillo, ingresando a su alcoba. _**

****

**Pero mientras su mejor amigo al día siguiente contraía nupcias con Tomoyo, él solo podía observar a Sakura. Lo hermosa, angelical y soñada que se veía.  La verdad era que, no podía esperar a convertirla en su esposa, siguiendo los pasos de su amigo... **

****

**------------ Fin del Flash Back ----------**

**Suspiró nuevamente.  Incluso miró a los rostros de sus consejeros.  Veía sus labios moverse pero no entendía una sola palabra de lo que decían. **

**Vino a despertar de su sueño cuando se escuchó un revuelo que provenía de la puerta.  Miró cuando una mujer de mirada castaña y portando tiara y un abanico en su mano atrajo las miradas de toda la corte, quienes se reverenciaban ante ella, quien era escoltada por dos de sus hijas y además de una partida de doncellas e incluso decoradores y arquitectos.**

**-Hijo.- dijo la mujer no evitando sonreír ante el joven.  Y era que, ella estaba tan feliz que su único hijo varón se casara pronto. No podía estar mas feliz.- ¿Interrumpo algo?- observando a los consejeros.**

**-No alteza- inquirió Yamasaki saliendo adelante y muy educadamente.- ya ellos terminaron...**

**Así ellos se retiraron dejando a solas a madre, hijo y todo el séquito de sirvientes.**

**-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted madre?- preguntó Shaoran muy cortésmente.**

**-Vine a robar tu atención y tu tiempo, si es posible.- sonrió la mujer.- Te vas en busca de tu prometida, en seis días.- al escuchar esto Shaoran se puso algo sonrosado. Pensando en Sakura de nuevo, en tenerla en sus brazos, decirle cuanto le amaba, cuanto le deseaba. Yamasaki ante la nueva distracción de Shaoran de ese día, no pudo evitar sonreírse pero sutilmente para no llamar la atención de los allí presentes. La  madre de Shaoran continuó.- Estábamos planeando lo necesario para tu luna de miel. Por supuesto, me imagino, que ocuparás por unos días, la casa de los Li antes de la rebelión.  Es muy cómoda intima y perfecta para recién casados.   ¿o prefieres venir directamente a palacio? Quiero enviar al mensajero con instrucciones para la casa y dejarla perfecta para ustedes... y por supuesto un servicio de tal vez cincuenta, sesenta sirvientes ¿Qué dices?**

**-"Eso solo es un pueblo..."- pensó Yamasaki en silencio. Conocía a Li, a él no le gustaba que le sirvieran. **

**-"A solas con Sakura, no sonaba nada mal"- pensaba Li, olvidándose que su madre estaba allí hablándole. La verdad era que, estar en el palacio y siendo rey, significaba ser molestado por protocolos, rodeados de personas y por supuesto, su familia, que no faltaría allí. Conocía a sus hermanas.  La noche del baile de compromiso de ellos en el festival de la primavera en el Norte, las hermanas de Shaoran asaltaron con preguntas y curiosidades a la pobre Sakura.  No permitiría que ellas, la corte o cualquier otra persona robara su atención de él. En eso estaba claro.  Sakura era de él y solo de él Y en esos días tan especiales, solo quería estar con ella y nada mas que ella.**

**Asintió en silencio y su madre sonrió.  – Bueno... aun faltan detalles que quiero que discutamos... – llamando adelante a uno de los arquitectos y este desplegando un plano de ese palacio.- Estoy planificando lo siguiente: Luego de la boda en el Norte, pueden irse de Luna de miel a la casa, no hay problema; mientras, pienso que, deberíamos comenzar con la construcción al lado de su recamara, del cuarto para el bebé... **

**-¿Bebé?- preguntó Shaoran interrumpiéndole. Incluso, Yamasaki se hacía la misma pregunta.- Madre ¿que?- interrogaba sorprendido. **

**-Ah Shaoran ¿No me digas que no piensas tener hijos de una vez?- preguntó ella sonriendo y azorando a su hijo.- No creo que Sakura se niegue a ello.  Será tu esposa, pero si quisiera tener un hijo tuyo en mis brazos antes de morir...**

**A Shaoran le salió una gota en su cabeza y cuando fue capaz de hablar dijo.- Tienes menos de 50 años madre, creo que vivirás un par de décadas mas...**

**-¿No digas que, tu y la hermosa Sakura no nos darán sobrinos?- preguntó una de sus hermanas- Un hijo o hija con los ojos de ella...- suspirando largamente ante la imagen.- ¡¡No nos puedes hacer esto hermanito!!- borrando toda formalidad existente entre hermanos de coronas. **

**Sonrojado comentó después de analizar con cuidado sus palabras.- No digo que Sakura y yo, no planeamos tener hijos, solo digo que es muy pronto... además ¿No piensan pedirle su opinión a ella? Creo que eso, le concierne a ella...**

**-Soy su abuela –hablando del hijo que ellos tendrían y que aun siquiera, era concebido.- y será su regalo de bodas.- opinó Ieran Li a su hijo.- ¿Acaso no piensas tener un heredero pronto?**

**-Madre, no lo impediremos; pero creo que, Sakura y yo deberíamos decidir eso... ¿No crees?**

**-Muy bien...- dijo ella algo seria. Creía que le aplaudirían la iniciativa- Comprendo que quieras esperar... pero, - comenzando a salir los sirvientes y sus hermanas agregó.- quisiera que mi hijo tuviese un hijo pronto... la verdad es que, no sabes cuando la muerte te sorprenderá...**

**-Madre: Sakura y yo tendremos hijos cuando sea conveniente y cuando lleguen... ¡¡Aun no nos hemos casado, ni siquiera ella ha venido a ver donde vivirá y ¿haces planes de este tipo?!! Conociéndole, creo que se asustará desde que le vengas con ese tema... ¿Acaso no recuerdas que ella es joven? Igual tu. Tendrás tus nietos de mi parte, antes de morir... para eso falta mucho... no quiero que menciones a Sakura ese detalle.- Y ocurriéndosele algo agregó.- y Ni se te ocurra, cuando estés en el Norte, mencionarle el tema... ¿está claro? Confórmate con los nietos que tienes de parte de mis hermanas. **

**Tal vez Ieran no estaba de acuerdo en esperar.  Era tal vez, impaciente. Lo que si era que, Sakura le agradaba como esposa para su hijo.  Pero lo que no concebía, era esperar tal vez años, antes de que ellos tuviesen un hijo.  No lo iba a permitir. **

**Hizo una reverencia para finalmente, retirarse en silencio.  Al fin solo se quedaron él y Yamasaki.- Vaya reto Jefe...- dijo el joven.**

**-No hace mucho, Sakura escapó con Tomoyo a escondidas para hablar con ese Yamamoto.- dijo Li.- Se entera que mi madre planea su vida, nuestras vidas juntos,   huirá pero esta vez al final del mundo y ni siquiera yo, la haré volver. ¿puedes imaginártelo? – observándole en busca de apoyo- ¡Hijos!**

**-Ah vamos Jefe... la idea no suena nada mal... Chiharu y yo andamos planeando tener un hijo para la próxima primavera. Lo mas normal es que los casados, planeen esto...**

**arrojando al lado toda formalidad existente en la corona, Shaoran abrió su pesar y sentir con su viejo amigo.**

**-Es que Sakura, es algo especial. Aun besándole, se pone... tan roja- sonriendo ante los recuerdos y despertando dijo- y llevamos mas de un año ya de conocernos, se apena con facilidad. Imagínate si alguien le dice que mi madre, planea que tengamos hijos de una vez... se esconderá y ni siquiera el prepotente de su hermano, la convencerá de aceptarme...**

**-Conociendo a Kinomoto, si se entera, tal vez lo que haga, será enviarla lejos...**

**-Ya es suficiente- dijo Li decidido.- Manda un mensajero a Meiling – dirigiéndose a un lado y con tinta y papel, comenzó a escribirle un mensaje.- Dile que necesito su presencia en el Norte con Sakura...**

**-Jefe ¿Meiling? **

**-Meiling aprecia a Sakura... y está con Meiko. Si es posible y mi madre sale con eso de nuevo, me fugo con Sakura... y Meiling me ayudará a ello.**

**-Jefe... ¿Fugarse?- sonriéndole ante la idea. La verdad que, Shaoran Li ¿Estaba acaso... hablando en serio? No sabía con exactitud si tomarle en serio o seguirle la "broma".**

-Bueno, tengo un plan para que mi madre no intervenga incluso en mi noche de bodas...- escribiendo aun.- Meiling me ayudará... pero la necesito en el Norte antes de yo llegar....- terminando y extendiéndole el papel agregó.- necesito a Meiling allá.  –pensando un instante- Ya se, conociendo a Tomoyo, estará con los preparativos en el Norte por igual, dejando a Eriol, solo en el Sur. – haciendo una pausa.- Iré a donde Eriol por consejo... él ya está casado. tu te quedarás aquí...

**-Ah no.  ¿Abandonar al novio en un momento de crisis?- sonrió el sujeto.- Olvídelo jefe... yo me voy con usted...- y mas que todo era que, desde la rebelión no habían podido tener sus "Aventuras" como Yamasaki se refería a asaltar a los viajantes en los caminos o si quiera, atacar a los soldados negros de Xiao. Ya nada de eso existía. Sobre todo, estaba casado con Chiharu, quien parcialmente, lo tenía atado a una "Cuerda de buenas costumbres y menos problemas" como ella le llamaba. **

**-Entonces está dicho.- dijo Shaoran  sonriendo ante la fidelidad del sujeto.- Iremos mañana al Sur... **

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**-Ya se- decía Tomoyo.- La mantelería en rosa... y todo adornado con flores de ese color ¿qué te parece Sakura?- **

**Por supuesto, planeaban la boda mas anticipada por casi todos en el Norte (sacando a su hermano quien aun buscaba una pizca de esperanza de que se cancelara a ultima hora.**

**-No lo se Tomoyo- decía su amiga sonriéndole apenada- A Shaoran le gusta mucho el verde o el rojo o el dorado... **

**-Piensas tomar en cuenta sus gustos... ¡¡Que considerada!!- tachando en el papel- Bien, ¿qué tal dorado y blanco? ¿Todo en blanco? Detalles dorados. Las flores blancas y las que lleves en tus manos, pueden ser rosadas... harán un hermoso contraste. **

**Estaban vestidas con elegancia pero sin sus coronas.  Pero en sus cuellos, llevaban las cadenas con los sellos reales.  Iban escoltadas de Yukito, Rei, la ya esposa de Yue y su cuñada, iban detrás de ellas dos mientras hacían planes.**

**-¿Has sabido algo de él?- preguntó Tomoyo sonriéndole a su prima.  **

**-Me escribió y la nota me llegó ayer- sonrojándose.- Ya lo sabes... sorprendentemente me recalcó la idea de fugarnos.- ambas jóvenes se sonrieron.- Me lo mencionó por primera vez,  cuando te casaste... me sorprende que lo saque a relucir...**

**-Bueno, Sakura: con el hermano que tienes, no dudo que él pensara eso...**

**-Lo peor de la situación es que, algunas veces, deseo que solo seamos Sakura y Shaoran, no la princesa Sakura y el Rey Li. **

**-¿no quieres ser princesa?**

**-me divertí mucho aquella vez...- sonriéndole a Tomoyo y esta sonriendo ante los recuerdos de aquel pasado.- pero, Mírate a ti: casada, esperando un bebé... –azorando a la reina Hiraguizagua.**

**-Pronto y tal vez, serás la reina... su esposa y tendrán hijos Sakura... por ejemplo: no esperaba yo tenerlos a esta edad... es decir... casi voy a tener 19 años ya... me casé primero que tu, teniendo todas las dudas del mundo...**

**-Pero no dudabas que amabas a Eriol...**

**-Debo confesarte que, hasta eso... – sorprendiendo a su prima con aquella revelación. No pensaba que, después de las tantas maneras que Eriol le expresaba su amor, Tomoyo al casarse, tuviera dudas. La voz de su prima la hizo reaccionar.-... no quiero que el amor se vaya... se gaste... pase... quiero que cada día cuente como el primero... ¿me entiendes? Tu debes de sentir lo mismo, siempre. **

-Claro que si...- apretó su mano en señal de simpatía.

-Majestad- dijo un sirviente haciendo una reverencia- El rey desea hablar con usted...- dirigiéndose a Sakura.

Sakura observó interrogante a Tomoyo y esta le devolvió la mirada igual de interrogante. No era tan usual en ocasiones anteriores al compromiso, que fuese llamada para asistir delante del rey Touya. Aunque este fuera su hermano.

Después de su compromiso, las llamadas eran usuales...

-Con la suerte con Touya, a lo mejor, cancela la boda...- suspiró la joven ante su destino.- debimos de habernos casado tres semanas después de ti... pero se ha ido postergando y postergando.

-Era todo ese asunto de Yamamoto ¿Recuerdas?

-Eso me recuerda que, debemos enviar la invitación con un mensajero especial.  El rey debe de venir con su hijo y su hermana ...

-Ah la recuerdo.- dijo Tomoyo sonriendo.- la conocimos dos días antes de marcharnos ¿Te recuerdas?

-Es muy buena la princesa- respondió Sakura.  –Ojalá venga también...- y suspirando.- Ahora a donde Touya...- bajando sus hombros.- A ver con que historia viene de Shaoran...

-Mira el lado bueno, como diría Eriol- aclaró Tomoyo sonriéndole.- A lo mejor, aquí si consigues fugarte; y hasta secuestro como anécdota para tus nietos...

Tal vez por el modo en que Tomoyo hizo aquella salvedad fue que, la puso sonrojadamente en su camino al salón donde estaba Touya.

-------------------------- Salón de recreo -------------------------

El salón ubicado cerca del de trono y era muy privado e íntimo. Siempre había sido el lugar favorito de su padre, el fenecido Fujitaka para leer. Ahora era el sitio que últimamente, Touya había escogido para salir de sus agotadoras tardes con los consejeros, importantes mercaderes y hombres de negocios del reino y de otros reinos.

-¿Mandaste por mi?- preguntó la princesa al notar la masculina figura de su hermano esperando de pie, pacientemente mientras la luz de la chimenea iluminaba parcialmente su fisonomía.

-Gracias por venir tan pronto-  dijo Touya indicándole que tomara asiento. Una vez así lo hizo, él ocupó el suyo.- Como debes saber que, te casarás pronto con alguien quien no hubiera elegido bajo ningún motivo para ti...

-Hermano...- dijo ella haciendo que este se callara- ¿Vas de nuevo al mismo plan? Desde mi compromiso con Shaoran, no has hecho otra cosa que llamarme para hablar y siempre terminas criticándolo... y diciendo un montón de cosas que solo me inclinan cada vez mas, a aceptarlo...

-Sakura:- interrumpió su hermano.- Tienes que entender que, él es un hombre con corona pero sin ninguna idea de cómo ser rey...

-Hermano: A ti no te simpatiza pues es mi prometido... – dijo ella seriamente.- Lamento decir esto pero, a ti nadie te simpatizaba. Si hubieras tenido la oportunidad de matar a Xiao antes de yo cumplir los 16 años, lo hubieras hecho...- aclaró con una seriedad costumbre últimamente y cada vez que, ella tenia que defender a Shaoran; lo que ya se estaba volviendo una rutina.- y sabes perfectamente que Shaoran, es un buen y justo rey.

-Bueno, está bien... desisto...- opinó el sujeto. Y para cambiar un tanto de tema, comentó- Pero Ieran Li y yo hablamos, durante los días que te ausentaste... – tratando de no recordar aquel feo incidente, fuga y escapatoria de Sakura con Tomoyo a hablar con Yamamoto.  Cuando se enteró por Yukito quien recibió el mensaje de Yue, casi le da un infarto; y eso, que es tan joven para sufrir uno. -Ella no tenía idea de si pasarías tu Luna de Miel aquí...-  diciendo aquello como si se tratara de una blasfemia. Aun veía a Sakura como su hermanita de 13 años que jugaba en los jardines.

_-"Luna de miel con Shaoran, en el castillo..."-_ pensaba ella y una gota surgió en su cabeza a continuación- _"con mi hermano aquí..."_ – conociendo lo que les costaba a Sakura y a su prometido estar a solas y juntos por lo menos dos minutos y lo poco que disfrutaban juntos gracias a la sobre vigilancia del Rey del Norte, suspiró largamente ante el plan.

-¿Sakura? – preguntaba al verla tan distraída y tan dentro de sus pensamientos.- ¿Estás aquí?- preguntando por su presencia no física sino, mental.

-Ah si, perdón... ¿no sería mas común que, como la boda será en la mañana, saldríamos de luna de Miel después, Hermano?

Touya la miró con la vena en la frente pensando en Shaoran Li y su hermana.  Su linda inocente hermanita. La chiquilla que cuidó desde que quedaron huérfanos y además de todo, al mismo tiempo, gobernando un reino en brazos de ese... ese... ni encontraba palabras para insultarle fuera de las comunes. _–"Shaoran Li... ¡¡¡condenada la hora que, me reemplazaste como lo mas importante para ella"-_ al observar como ella cuando mencionaba el nombre del rebelde,  sus ojos brillaban de una manera especial.

-Como lo prefieras...- dijo tratando de reflejar indiferencia.  Pero ¡¡que tristeza tenía en su corazón al perder a su hermanita!! Ya el castillo, se sentiría tan solo no tenerla allí para causar tanto revuelo con su presencia, con su imagen en los pasillos.

-Oye Hermano... ahora que hablamos de bodas...-  mirándole con una sonrisa conspiradora.- ¿Cuándo te veré tomar esposa?

Touya la observó con sorpresa.  Sakura nunca había preguntado o curioseado aquel detalle de su vida.  Nunca. -"_Claro: Condenado chiquillo rebelde ahora le pone ideas a mi hermanita en su cabeza. Pervertido"- _pensó el rey del Norte ante la salvedad de su hermana menor.

-No tengo intención alguna de hacerlo, Sakura...

-Pero necesitas una familia... me da pena dejarte aquí solito mientras me voy con mi esposo...

-_"Mi esposo. Aun la idea me da nauseas... condenado pervertido de mala muerte..."_- pensaba Touya. inmediatamente Kinomoto hizo la salvedad de hablar.- Pero imagínate la paz que respiraré una vez este lugar vuelva a su costumbre. No mas fiestas ni bodas... además no mas chiquillas dando vueltas por ahí con su novio...

Sakura se sonrojó y respondió molesta.- Shaoran y yo no dábamos vueltas por ahí... además ¿Qué oportunidad hemos tenido de estar solos? Ninguna... entre el reino del Este...- señalando una por una los contras.- Tu, Yue o Yukito... e incluso los planes de boda de Tomoyo, absorbieron todo mi tiempo...

-¿Y para que querrías tu estar con ese muchacho a solas, si se puede saber?- preguntó con una seriedad en su voz, su mirada, todo su ser.

-Nada...- dijo ella defendiéndose.- ¡¡y no es ningún muchacho!! ¿se te ha olvidado de quien hablas?-Notándole la mirada de su hermano de que "No respondiste mi pregunta" trataba de responderle. -  Pero...

-Pero nada. Confórmate que te casarás con él Sakura.  No hagas planes con mi vida...

-Bueno...- dijo ella pensando su hermano que esta le daba fin a ese punto y agregó- ¿Cómo está Kaho Mitzuki?- sonriéndole.- Es una encantadora dama y la recuerdo que se llevaban muy bien...

Touya suspiró. ¿Era su impresión o Sakura estaba de casamentera?- Sakura: tengo cosas que hacer...- indicándole que el tiempo se acabó.  Incluso, le señaló la puerta.- Espero que sepas lo que haces aceptando a ese sujeto...

-Claro que lo se- sonrió ella – le amo mucho hermano y seremos muy felices... lo verás...- Abrazándole.

-Si, si...- dijo Touya reflejando impaciencia, todo lo contrario que sentía al ser abrazado por su hermana menor. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Mi Hermano está en negación total en encontrar una esposa.-hablaba Sakura con Tomoyo aquella noche estando las dos solas en la  sala de estar de la princesa.  Rei tejía muy cerca de ellas.   Al fin y al cabo, eran tres chicas hablando cosas de chicas.  Aunque Rei, era un poco mas mayor que ellas en edad. 

-Pero Sakura ¿No creerás conseguirle una esposa, cierto?- preguntaba su prima algo sorprendida ante el papel que Sakura quería interpretar.- Concéntrate que te casarás y punto... 

-¿Conocemos alguna soltera que podamos casar con Touya?- dijo Sakura no haciendo caso a lo dicho por Tomoyo.  Así que esta, seguía su jugada. 

-¿Lady Kaho?-preguntó Tomoyo a su prima.- Recuerda que ella, influye como mediadora entre las naciones...

- No creo... – dijo Sakura algo apenada.- Le mencioné a Kaho esta tarde. No vi nada de intenciones con ella.  Según Yukito me confió, Kaho rompió su corazón años atrás.  y mi hermano es muy pero muy rencoroso...- Suspirando.- Tendré que conformarme con quedarme sin sobrinos...

-Eso me parece. Por lo que parece, tu hermano no son de los que se casan Sakura...

-Todos son los que se casan.- Discutió Sakura.- Es decir, tenía planes con Kaho Mitzuki.  Ella es, de las que no se casan... –suspiró.- Pero lo que mas lamento, no es el hecho de que, me quede sin sobrinos; es que, Touya se quedará tan solo aquí...- entristeciéndose por el destino de su hermano. Incluso miró en esos instantes aquellos muros de lo que conoció desde que nació como su hogar. 

-Una mujer no dependiente de un esposo o con ningún interés en ser reina... –dijo Rei interviniendo finalmente y dejando su tejer a un lado.- Me disculparan sus altezas, pero eso es algo difícil de creer...

-Kaho Mitzuki es de esas mujeres...- recalcó Tomoyo.- Independiente de hombres y todo lo demás. Tal vez se case, es posible, pero mientras, es representante de la paz entre las naciones... para evitar aquel problema que casi se presenta con Yamamoto. ¡¡Tenemos suerte que Touya, la haya aceptado!! Así como los otros tres Reyes.

-Eso de no casarse, es cierto...Así mismo pensaba yo de Yue.- sonrió Sakura azorando a la doncella.- Oye: nunca nos has contado de Yue...

-¿Qué con él?- preguntaba Rei. Incluso del azoramiento volvía a tejer con el propósito de que no le preguntaran nada concerniente entre ella y su esposo.

-¿Cómo se interesó por ti? ¿cómo se te declaró?

-Ah señorita...- dijo Rei azoradísima.- no debería de...

-Vamos Rei: nunca te he hecho la pregunta – dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole. en realidad, y aunque la curiosidad no formaba parte tan activa de su ser, si sentía cierta inquietud por escuchar aquello.

-Eso fue hace un tiempo ya...

-Lo sabemos...- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-Bueno, recuerda que, fui testigo después de la rebelión...- comenzó Tomoyo y sonrojando a Rei ante los recuerdos.- el día que volvía a Norte escoltada por Yue, fue un día inusual.  Ella se le acercó y le besó... – Sakura estaba con los ojos amplísimos ante la historia romántica.- Sin siquiera un poco de duda...

-¿En serio?- preguntaba Sakura.

Rei al fin confesó-mientras todo se estabilizaba y antes de aquel día, Yue y yo nos habíamos encontrado en el pasillo mientras el señor Li estaba convaleciente... ayudaba también a su alteza- hablando de Eriol.- me acercaba con inquietud y llevaba en el interior de mi delantal un pedazo de pastel de maíz.  Desde el primer momento, cuando servía a Xiao y lo vi llegar al castillo, me había atraído. -Sonrojándose.- Por suerte, siempre me tocaba servirle a usted, Princesa- hablando a Sakura- así que, me atrajo en silencio y me preocupaba por él. Aquel día, sabía que, no había comido nada. Lo había visto cada vez que pasaba y nunca comiendo. Así que se lo ofrecí.  Me agradeció. Me preguntaba por mi, mi familia y otras cosas. Lo próximo que recuerdo, él me besaba.  Aquel día, en que se marchaba, se llevaba un pedazo de mi sentir con él. Así que, quise asegurarme que lo nuestro no fue un juego; una ilusión.  Pero hasta me llamó por mi nombre. 

-Ah que romántico... Rei tienes tanta suerte: Yue no se sensibiliza por nadie... –reclamó Sakura. 

-Claro que si- dijo observando a Sakura.- Por usted...

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Después de que nos casamos le hice la pregunta: si había estado enamorado. Me dijo que si. – sorprendiendo a Sakura.- Pero nunca me dijo el nombre de esa otra mujer: pero no soy ciega, señorita...- mirando a Sakura sorprenderse.- Pero es mi esposo...

-Rei: no lo sabía... debes de creerme que...

-No Princesa. No tiene nada que decirme.- contestó Rei.  – Yue, me ama.  Me lo dice.  Y yo le creo.- Sonrió.- Aunque siempre tendrá un espacio en su corazón para los Kinomoto... y somos muy claros en nuestro matrimonio... la amó a usted en silencio y ahora me ama a mí.  Aunque nunca le retiraré de su corazón aquel sentimiento de protegerla siempre.  Gracias a usted, nos conocimos...

La chica se notaba incomoda ante la "lata de gusanos" que había abierto en aquel instante, así que, se puso a bordar nuevamente.  Pero Sakura, observó a Tomoyo y viceversa.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* dos días después...

la paz parecía haber vuelto a los pasillos del Norte. Aunque en verdad, en las comarcas no se hablaba de otra cosa, que el matrimonio de la Princesa Sakura con el rey del Este, lo que con esa unión se consideraba al igual una fusión entre las naciones Norte y Este, una excelente estrategia del rey del Norte, para solidificar su poderío y fusionar ambas naciones indefinidamente con apoyo, político, social y militar.  Pero claro, ninguno de los plebeyos o la mayoría de los comerciantes o mercaderes, conocían a Touya Kinomoto, el receloso hermano y sobre protector gobernante de la princesa. 

Los que los consejeros, comerciantes, terratenientes y mercaderes consideraban un puente comercial positivo entre las naciones, los mas cercanos en ambas familias era conocida como una historia de amor.  Aquella gran historia de amor que todos esperaban que culminara como debía de ser: Felices para siempre. 

En esos momentos desayunaban, cuando recibieron las mejores noticias de ese momento.- Majestad-  dijo un sirviente haciendo una reverencia.- Li Meiling está aquí... 

-¿Meiling?- preguntó Tomoyo observando interrogante a Sakura.- No sabía que vendría antes de la boda...

-Yo tampoco Tomoyo.- dijo la princesa. Hablando con el sirviente- Hágala pasar... 

-Sakura Kinomoto.- dijo la voz de la escandalosa chica que conoció en las inmediaciones de los caminos del Sur y quien era, la prima de su prometido.- ¡¡Ya no me visitas!!!_ 

-Meiling. ¿Cómo estás? – abrazándole.-  ¿Quién puede visitar con una boda de por medio?

-Si. No se habla de otra cosa en los pasillos del castillo Li que de esa boda...- recalcó la vivaracha esposa del gobernador. 

Sakura se sonrojó. Notado por Meiling y observando a Tomoyo dijo.- Me contaron las buenas nuevas...- abrazando a la reina del Sur .- Tuve que enterarme por Shaoran que cuando regresó de aquí, me lo contó... ¿Supongo que necesitan ayuda a los preparativos de la boda, no?- observando a una y otra.

-Pero Meiling... ¿Qué dice tu esposo? ¿Meiko está de acuerdo que te vengas sola aquí?- preguntó la Princesa del Norte.

-Claro que si,- sonrió.- está tan metido en sus cosas de gobernante que me da libertad para visitar a mis amigas...

Sakura se alegraba de la presencia de la joven Meiling. Pero Tomoyo sospechaba. No era costumbre de los Li aparecerse así nada mas.   Una vez a solas con Meiling, Tomoyo le interrogó.

-¿Qué haces en verdad aquí?- preguntaba la joven de mirada azulada.

-Ya les dije: Estoy aquí para ayudar con los preparativos...

-Meiling.- dijo Tomoyo con desespero mientras caminaban por los jardines a solas.- Tu y yo sabemos que, no vendrías así arrojándote nada mas... ¿Qué ha pasado? – mirándole algo nerviosa- ¿Acaso Li, se ha arrepentido?

-¿Arrepentirse? ¿Shaoran?? ¡¡Jamás...!!!- gritó la joven en defensa de su primo. Continuaron caminando y ella dijo.- No... es decir, estoy aquí antes de que mi tía Ieran llegue... 

-¿por qué?

-Según Shaoran "Control de daños"- sonrojándose.- En palabras de Shaoran, su madre se está inmiscuyendo hasta donde no la llamaron...

-No comprendo... Ieran Li está feliz que Li y Sakura se casen ¿O no?

-Ah no, está feliz... mas feliz, no le he visto nunca... es que... – mirando a su alrededor y hablando bajito.- Está haciendo planes... – susurrando.- Planes que afectan directamente a Sakura y Mi primo...- sonrojándose.- En maneras que no te imaginas... 

-¿Maneras que no me imagino?- interrogó la joven reina.

-Llegué al castillo de los Li, saliendo Shaoran horas antes para el Sur...- sentándose ambas cerca de la fuente.- A hablar con Eriol, eso se.  Shaoran me lo dijo en su nota. La mandó urgente a casa de Meiko... – mirando a su alrededor.- ¿Puedo hablar en total libertad? Es decir, somos mujeres casadas y lo que te diré, incluso le daría una arritmia a Sakura o a ese hermano de ella... 

-Si, claro... ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preocupada ante todo el misterio que rodeaba la llegada de la joven al Norte.

Mirando una vez mas a su alrededor, susurrándole a la joven dijo solo entendido y escuchado por ella.- Mi tía, planea a todas formas tener un nieto...

-Eso no es sorprendente... ¿por qué lo dices como si fuera un pecado?- preguntó Tomoyo.

Meiling alzó una ceja no comprendiendo la actitud pasiva de Tomoyo.- Shaoran me tuvo confianza para revelarme su sentir y su temor. En pocas palabras, Shaoran está histérico.   Si quiere hijos. Pero opina que, eso es asunto entre él y Sakura, cosa que no dudo, pero mi tía quiere nietos de una buena vez... usando todas las artimañas posibles.

-¿cuándo hablas de artimañas, a que te refieres?

Meiling suspiró largamente para decir.- la cama de mi primo es grande... muy grande.  Ahora que Shaoran se ha ido, la ha mandado a achicar pues dice que supone que ellos dormirán ahí.- Sonrojando a Tomoyo pero de la risa.- ha mandado que las comidas donde pasarán su luna de miel, que es en la vieja casa Li, sean especiales...  muy especiales y condimentadas con una serie de cosas que ella usó en su matrimonio con el padre de Shaoran para tener hijos... 

-¡¡no te creo!!- explotó Tomoyo de la risa. 

-Ah pero que si...- Dijo Meiling no evitando molestarse ante la cara de Tomoyo riéndose.- NO te rías... es serio.  Shaoran, incluso piensa, en escaparse con Sakura, con tal de evitar la intromisión de mi tía. Ella, no le hace caso a Shaoran... está preocupado y se fue, tal vez, para evitar la intromisión de mi tía. Pero se que, viene para dos días antes de la boda y probablemente, use alguna de sus estrategias para convencer a Sakura... pero Shaoran, teme.  Conoces a Sakura.  El tema, solo ese tema de... ya sabes... y escapará o Shaoran teme que, se arrepienta...

-¿A que viniste?

-A impedir que eso pase... es decir, ¿Te imaginas la cara de Kinomoto si se entera de los planes de tía Ieran? Y antes de la boda.  Ayudará a Sakura. Ella, se escapará.- hablando del hermano de Sakura.

-¿Tu tía no se rendirá?

-ella es, muy decidida. Por nada del mundo, se echará para atrás y mas si significa tener un hijo de Shaoran en sus brazos. Para empeorar, mis primas, sus hermanas están en plan de ayudarle.

Tomoyo no sabía si consolar a Meiling,  a Shaoran o contarle todo a Sakura.  Pero Sakura era una dama y no era correcto hablar esas cosas, por lo menos, no antes de la boda ¿Cómo advertirle?  'o en todo caso ¿Cómo ayudarle sin que se diera cuenta?

------------ Pero poco después ese día, un joven de mirada azulada había cancelado todas sus reuniones y planes de la tarde, prestándole total atención a su amigo. Una vez escuchado todo aquello de los planes de la futura suegra de Sakura con la joven, Eriol, no pudo evitar reírse en cada momento desde que su amigo terminó de contarle. 

-¡¡Deja de reírte!!- gritaba Shaoran Li como si una vez mas, estuvieran en la casa de Eriol,  fuera de la capital, a un año atrás.- NO tiene nada de gracioso...

-Pero claro que si es gracioso...- azorando el joven aun mas.- Imaginarme aquello... ¿Qué dice Sakura?

-¿Bromeas? No lo sabe... si solo besarla, parece que...

-Se vuelve tomate- dijo Yamasaki interviniendo.- la verdad es que la Princesa Sakura es alguien muy refinado y vergonzoso también. Una noticia de este tipo, la mandaría directo a las fronteras del Norte.  Huyendo de lo inminente... y mas si la noticia proviene de su futuro esposo... se vería muy incorrecto y mi jefe aquí sería visto como un pervertido. 

Eriol se rió ante la ocurrencia de Yamasaki. Pero observó la cara que Shaoran sostenía entre sus brazos.  Estaba roja como jitomate.  El no vino a ser burlado por su amigo. Vino por consejo.

-Entonces ¿qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Eriol tratando de mantener la compostura.

-Habló de fugarse- dijo Yamasaki señalando al rey del Este pero en total confianza como si hablara con hombres del mismo estatus que él.- con la princesa... imagínese el caos que caerá en el Este si se sabe que el rey se ha fugado...

-Eso pensé cuando veníamos para acá. –dijo Shaoran aun azorado.- Amigo: Ayúdame porque si no, me volveré loco... si mi madre le dice algo a Sakura... no quiero perderla.

-Te haces una tormenta en un vaso de agua...- dijo Eriol seriamente.- Habla con Sakura...

-Amigo: Si cuando nos besamos ella se pone roja ¿Te imaginas su cara si acaso pongo el tema? Pensará de mi un depravado al estar pensando esas cosas.

-¿ depravado? ¿por qué?  - preguntó Eriol.

-Pues... ya sabes...

Shaoran Li estaba sonrojadísimo. Ni las palabras llegaban a sus labios en esos instantes y Yamasaki dijo.- Es mas fácil expresar los sentimientos con el ser amado que hablándolo o tratando de explicarlo.. .¿Eh, jefe? 

-Li: Sakura te ama. No hay duda que la amas a ella. Eso es mas que suficiente para que, le abras tu corazón y le digas lo que pasa... con claridad.  La subestimas.  Ella después de todo, será tu esposa y es mujer...- respondió Eriol, con la clara sabiduría que tenía siempre disponible para cada situación.- aunque tocaría siendo tu el tema lo mas susceptible posible.  Recuerda que, Sakura es una señorita primero y una princesa después y tu futura esposa...

-Ah no...- dijo Shaoran.- Si he de hablar este tema con ella, me volveré loco. No, no, no...

-Ningún prometido y mas que todo, ningún rey hablaría esas cosas con su prometida antes de contraer nupcias...

-Pero después, será demasiado tarde...- dijo Eriol respondiéndole a Yamasaki.

-Mientras perdemos el tiempo, Lady Ieran construye el cuarto de bebé al lado del cuarto que mi Jefe tendrá en el Este... –discutió Yamasaki.

-"Es definitivo"- decía Shaoran escuchando la discusión de Yamasaki y Eriol.- "A la primera oportunidad, me fugo con Sakura" –

Pero en su conciencia, sabía que, no podía hacer eso.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Pero Shaoran Li, no pudo decir mas nada.  O tal vez,  no quería pensar mas en el asunto.   Sin Eriol, partió al Norte.  Eriol se reuniría con ellos el día de la boda.  Y por supuesto, mandó saludos a su esposa. No podía ir antes gracias a la reunión que tendría con los representantes de los terratenientes de sus tierras. 

Shaoran iba demasiado pensativo en todo su camino.  Su carruaje acompañado de Yamasaki iba sumido en un profundo silencio.

-¿Cree que Meiling haya llegado ya?

-Claro que si... le dije claro a Meiling y ella, no me decepcionará... 

-Bueno mire el lado bueno... si su hermano se entera- hablando de Kinomoto, - ya no habrá boda ni nada de que preocuparse.

-Si y tampoco nada de Sakura...- dijo Li algo molesto ante el comentario de perder a Sakura. 

*************** a pocos días de la boda...

El tiempo se acababa. Ya era cuestión de días. Sakura fue medida con el traje que usó su madre en su boda.  Nadeshiko al momento de contraer matrimonio con su padre, era mas alta. Pero después de ese detalle, el traje le quedaba perfecto. La modista le había hecho una prueba en él aquella tarde.

Ahí estaban Meiling, Tomoyo y Rei. Las dos primeras suspiraron al verle con el traje puesto.  Rei mientras se sonreía.  La modista estaba complacida.

-Ay Sakura...- sonrió Tomoyo.- Estás hermosa...

-¿Si?-preguntaba la joven observándose al espejo.- Mi hermano dice que mi padre lo guardó esperando este día...- entristeciéndose.- Es triste que no esté aquí...

-No estará físicamente, pero si en espíritu Princesa- dijo Rei atrayendo la sonrisa al rostro de la joven. 

Los detalles eran simples. El corpiño del vestido era de satín ajustándose a la perfección al torso de la joven.  El faldón tenía vuelos enormes y el detalle de la tela superior era como si fuera mármol.  El corpiño era bordado y con detalles tejidos.  Los detalles en el bordado en el borde del faldón parecían rosas que circundaban el borde.  Las rosas eran del mismo color que el faldón: Mármol. 

-Sakura: te ves Soñada...

-Mi primo te ve así, y se muere...- dijo Meiling con mucha gracia.- no sabes cuanto ha esperado él estos momentos...- colocándose a su lado.

-Yo igual Meiling.- dijo Sakura, aun no creyendo que llevaba aquel vestido sobre ella.

-Estás hermosa...- dijo Tomoyo – Estoy tan feliz de tu alegría Sakura...

-No puedo esperar al día... – sonriéndoles a ellas- Es mi sueño hecho realidad... Ya no estaremos separados.  ya no mas, yo en el Norte y él en el Este... estaremos juntos... por siempre y para siempre...

-Ojalá que nunca cambies Sakura- dijo Meiling sonriéndole- Shaoran y tu se merecen toda la felicidad de este mundo...

-Gracias Meiling..- dijo Sakura y observándose nuevamente agregó.- No... no habrá nada que me haga cambiar de idea...

Tanto Tomoyo como Meiling, intercambiaron miradas.

---------------- Esa misma tarde...

-Disculpe majestad – dijo Yukito ingresando y haciendo una reverencia. En esos instantes, Tomoyo, Rei y Sakura, estaban en un hermoso invernadero donde las mas hermosas rosas blancas crecían y florecían a botón. Esas flores, iban a ser usadas en la decoración del día mas esperado.- Pero tiene un visitante... 

-¿Visitante?- preguntó la joven.

-¿Cómo está mi futura esposa?- sorprendiendo a Sakura.

Tomoyo y Rei además de los demás sirvientes que estaban allí hicieron una reverencia. 

Pero no Sakura. Esta con su impetuosidad y alegría que formaba parte de su ser solo dijo.- ¡¡Shaoran!!- arrojándose a los brazos de la recién llegada- ¡¡Que sorpresa!! ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que venias?

-Porque quería ver esta cara con la idea original.—Dijo él alzándole en vilo y ocasionando la risa de la joven. Sakura aun estaba en sus brazos y le besó con sencillez en los labios.

_Solos tú y yo..._

_Así quiero que hoy estemos, solos y juntos,_

_unos minutos más_

_el profundo silencio crea el ambiente_

_y éste se hace ideal._

_"Solos tu y yo"*_

Pero aquel alboroto de la risa de la joven fue escuchado por Touya quien venía por los pasillos superiores que daban al exterior.

-¿Que es esa bulla?- preguntó acercándose a la baranda y notando a la joven quien conocía como su hermana en brazos del sujeto.  Al distinguirlo de la distancia, frunció su mirada para decir-  Dios nos ampare... es "él"- siguiendo el camino al encuentro con la pareja.

Yukito iba detrás de ellos con una sonrisa sutil en sus labios.  Pero a su paso, notó una chica al otro lado que llevaba lo que parecía el traje de la novia.  La miró un segundo pero en realidad ese segundo fue suficiente, pues la mirada castaña de la joven de cabellos negros le devolvió incluso sonriéndole.  Pero iba acompañada de dos sirvientes mas, por lo cual no hubo momento de saludarle.

Yukito por primera vez en su vida como guardia de Kinomoto, se distrajo. Incluso se quedó observando por donde aquella chica marchaba, no dejando de ser notado por Touya Kinomoto; pues una vez, Yukito volvió la vista al frente donde se encontraba Touya este observaba toda la escena.- Lo siento alteza...

Pero Touya no respondió nada siguiendo ambos su camino.

 Tomoyo y Rei además de los demás sirvientes (por órdenes de Tomoyo) se retiraron, dejando a la pareja de comprometidos solos. 

_La ciudad encanta, siempre (siempre)_

_un sueño para los que aman_

_loco estoy y siento_

_enormes ganas de gritar... ¡sí!_

_"Solos tu y yo"*_

-Dime que me extrañaste- dijo Shaoran de la nada y observándole mientras le llevaba aun en brazos.  Estaban aun en medio del jardín.- dime por favor que me extrañaste.. por que yo te extrañé...

-Shaoran...- dijo ella sonrojándose y olvidándose un instante que estaba en sus brazos. Acarició su mejilla para decirle muy cerca de su rostro y con sus ojos fijos en los de él.- ¡¡Claro que te he extrañado!! Tengo que... pocas veces te tengo conmigo... contadas...

_Y me lleva el deseo de besarte_

_saber lo que sientes_

_y tomarte entre mis brazos_

_solos tú y yo_

_"Solos tu y yo"*_

-Ya eso se terminará... –besándole ya un poco mas intenso.- ya el día viene...

Ella asintió aun acariciando su rostro y mirándole como si dijera "Por favor, que no sea un sueño. Y si lo es, no quiero despertar".

-Te he echado de menos... apenas tuvimos tiempo para nosotros cuando regresamos del Oeste...- reprochándole.- Cuando me acompañaste aquí, mi hermano te acusó de haberme robado...

_Y me lleva el deseo de besarte_

_saber lo que sientes t_

_y tomarte entre mis brazos_

_solos tú y yo_

_solos tú y yo._

_"Solos tu y yo"*_

-Lo se- sonrió Shaoran.- Me agradó ver la cara de histeria de Touya Kinomoto...  – dijo Shaoran sonriendo.- Fue inmemorable...

-Desearía que se llevaran mejor...

-Tu hermano no me odia Sakura...

-No digo que lo haga... pero debería de dejar esa actitud de él para otras ocasiones...

-Tal vez las dejara si no los encontrara en tales formas.- dijo la voz de Kinomoto detrás de ellos.  Así, Shaoran se volteó con Sakura aun en sus brazos.- ¿Acaso no puedes esperar a la boda?- preguntó con su humor de siempre.- O prefieres que cancele todo de una buena vez...

Yukito no pudo mas nada que sonreírse.  A Touya aun le dolía que Sakura se casara a Li. ¿o era el hecho de que, no tenía opinión en lo que pasó entre ellos en el principio? 

-¿Cómo está su alteza?- dijo Shaoran muy cortésmente para evitar responderle de mala manera. En otras palabras el dicho "A palabras necias, Oídos sordos" era su manera de actuar.  

Pero Touya no tenía ningún plan de que Shaoran Li, lo dejase en ridículo. 

-Algo incomodo pero pasando los días.- dijo con su humor un tanto por ciento mas pesado de lo usual. Mirando a su hermana, preguntó.- ¿Acaso te lastimaste que no puedes usar tus propios pies?

Tal vez la manera tan negativa que lo mencionó fue que hizo que Sakura se azorara terriblemente. La verdad, Touya interrumpió en el momento mas romántico para ella: Estaba en brazos del ser amado y por lo que parecía, él no se encontraba incómodo ante tal despliegue de afecto entre ambos; pero no así Touya: para él su pesadilla, daba inicio a partir de la llegada del sujeto al Norte.

Sakura así, fue puesta en el suelo por Shaoran ante la mirada negativa y reacia de un Touya Kinomoto cruzado de brazos, que por lo que parecía no quería dejarles solos ni un instante.

-Su majestad...- dijo Yukito suavemente a su lado.- recuerde que tiene reunión en cinco minutos con el alguacil...

-Que espere...

-No es correcto hacer esperar al Alguacil...- recalcó Yukito serenamente.

-Puede esperar ¿no? Que espere...- dijo Touya con un plan de no dejar a solas a esos dos ese día.

Mientras Shaoran y Touya tenían lo que parecía ser una lucha visual.

-¿Todavía lo culpas?- dijo Sakura de la nada atrayendo la mirada de su hermano, de Yukito y de Shaoran.- Si te dije que, él no sabía nada...

-Ah pero que conveniente que, te trajo ¿no Sakura? Te trajo de donde viniste... del oeste... que conveniente para alguien que "No sabía nada".

-¡¡no sabía nada!!- defendió la joven princesa.

-Me enteré por Yue...- recalcó Shaoran a lo dicho por Sakura.- Estaba en el Sur y ...

-Me sorprende que para alguien que salió de aquí, con dirección al Este de nuevo, dado a que no encontró a mi hermana aquí, terminara en el Sur ¿no lo cree majestad?- preguntó de brazos cruzados y mirada asesina.

-No... si el rey del Sur es mi mejor amigo...

-Pero no porque "Mi Hermanita" estaba allí... ¿Cierto?

- eso, entre muchas cosas...- dijo Shaoran sonriéndole a Sakura y esta devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Mira... tu...- apuntándole con el dedo amenazadoramente.

-Majestad – dijo un sirviente interrumpiendo (y en el mejor momento; ya Shaoran iba a responderle).- Disculpe pero el jefe de Armadas está esperándole... por lo que parece, una comitiva de soldados a caballos se acercan al castillo.  Dice que, un carruaje con el sello de la familia Yamamoto se identifica entre ellos...

Yukito notó la mirada de Touya.  igual este le dirigió al sirviente a quien le dijo. – Dile a los tenientes Samamura y Konishi que se presenten al salón de armadas ahora...- dijo Yukito haciendo una reverencia y retirándose.

Incluso, Touya se olvidó que Sakura estaba allí y mas que todo, con Li Shaoran, dejándoles a solas.

-oye ¿Es mi imaginación o tu hermano se ha distraído por primera vez?

Pero Sakura, no sabía que responderle.  Pues la desconcentración de Touya, era algo para ser tomado en serio.

Mas que todo, porque era la primera vez que pasaba.

-----------------------------

Touya Kinomoto caminaba de un lado a otro. No parecía ser posible.   ¿Acaso era posible? la ultima vez que ocurrió eso, él era un embajador; un simple representante de su hermana. Pero ¿que rayos le pasaba? Hacía años que, no se sentía de tal manera...

-Majestad- irrumpió un sirviente haciendo una reverencia.- Yamamoto está aquí...- viéndole asentir.

Su corazón sorpresivamente y después de tantos años, estaba curado. Curado de aquella herida dejada por Kaho Mitzuki y que se volvió a abrir en aquel reencuentro durante la fiesta de compromiso de Sakura con Xiao, ya casi un año atrás.

Pero ¿Qué hacía allí?

La voz femenina y melodiosa le hizo voltearse a la puerta al escuchar.- El rey Touya Kinomoto...-y observar la mirada color miel sobre él y una sonrisa a flor de piel. 

 La joven princesa era escoltada por su dama de compañía de Naiko Cheng.   Era una atractiva jovencita de 23 años,  de ojos negros intensos y pelo negro que llegaba a mas allá de la mitad de su espalda.  Por supuesto venían con dos soldados uniformados con el color y emblema del oeste. 

La princesa hizo una reverencia ante el rey de Norte. Este la respondió acercándose y besando su mano. Su atractivo era notable.  Sus ojos azules recorrieron la figura de Kinomoto y sonrió sutilmente ante el inminente silencio que logró del soberano del norte. 

-Me sorprende su presencia aquí...- dijo muy formalmente.  Naiko observaba todo con curiosidad mientras su princesa le respondía a Touya.

Aun con una sonrisa en sus labios, respondiendo con recato y amabilidad.- Bueno, para serle franca alteza, esperaba que, fuese invitada a la boda de su hermana, la princesa Sakura, por usted...- sorprendiendo a Touya con su franqueza. Incluso, notó que estaba algo azorada.- No por su propia hermana... 

-¿Mi hermana?

Asintió respondiéndole.- Le conocí en el castillo de mi hermano, el rey Yamamoto cuando visitaba a mi ahijado... una hermosa joven, debo añadir... y se nota, muy enamorada de su prometido...

Touya tosió ante su incomodidad por aquel comentario.- Eh... si...- tartamudeando. Ella incluso, alzó la ceja ante aquella respuesta.- Esto aun, es decir...-dudando.- la boda sigue en marcha ¿no?

-Eso parece...- observando a su alrededor con aquella inminente calma.- Y eso observo...

En ese momento irrumpen en el salón del trono Yukito Tukishiro atrayendo las miradas de los soldados escoltas de la princesa Yamamoto y de la joven Naiko; pero no así de la princesa misma.

Porque ella estaba aun observando a Kinomoto.

Y este viceversa.

-Majestad, disculpe pero es imperativo que esté presente en la junta de los terratenientes que está a punto de comenzar... en el salón de guerra...

-¿Salón de guerra?- aclaró Kary Yamamoto .- Pensé que no había ya guerras... 

-Es solo un nombre...- corrigió Kinomoto.  Haciendo una reverencia agregó.- Yukito se encargará que sean acomodados en la habitación de huéspedes...- y recalcando agregó.- espero que, esté presente en la cena de esta noche, en honor a vuestra presencia...

Yukito le observó tratando de disimular.  Tenía que hacerlo. Pues su rey, por primera vez se estaba comportando con cierta pasividad, cosa que era extraño y mas aun, con la presencia de Li Shaoran en el castillo. Y segundo ¿Cuándo en cuando el jefe de la guardia personal del rey, tenía que guiar y escoltar a invitados de otras naciones?

-Agradezco vuestra gentileza- dijo la joven princesa, viendo al sujeto responderle el saludo y caminando para retirarse del salón.  

- Síganme por favor... – dijo Yukito pasando por su lado y haciendo una salutación a las damas. 

Pero sin darse cuenta, atrajo la intensa mirada de la joven doncella de la princesa Yamamoto y un sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas. O en realidad, tenía el sonrojo desde que ingresó al salón.

----------------------------

-¿Una cena?- preguntaba Sakura cuando regresaba de montar a caballo al atardecer con Li Shaoran desmontando de su caballo por igual.  Ahí estaba una doncella de las que trabajaban en el castillo.

-Si alteza- respondió la mujer.- El rey Touya ha pedido a las cocinas una cena especial y la cena se realizará en el gran comedor...

-¿Tu hermano se tomará tiempo para cenar? – preguntó Li Shaoran sorprendido.- Si siempre ha dicho que no tiene tiempo para ceremonias...

Sakura lo observó ante aquella respuesta.  Pero en cierta forma ¿Tendría algo que ver con aquel carruaje proveniente del Oeste?

-A lo mejor, el rey Yamamoto está aquí...

-¿Días antes de la boda?- se extrañó Li.- Lo siento, pero no lo creo así.  Yamamoto es como tu hermano Sakura: no le deja sus labores a otros.  En eso, también se parece a Eriol; mira que sacrificar a pasar los días lejos de su esposa, para llegar aquí, el mismo día de nuestra boda...

-¿Dónde está mi hermano en estos momentos?

La sirvienta negó con la cabeza para decir.- No lo se alteza... dio estas instrucciones hace una hora... – y agregó.- Solo sigo las instrucciones de Yukito Tukishiro...

-Esto es muy extraño...- se refirió la princesa de Norte al quedarse ella y Li solos.  La doncella caminaba de nuevo al castillo y los soldados que estaban en las caballerizas, se encontraban lejos de ellos.- Muy extraño... Touya desde que regresamos y desde que estoy aquí, no hace otra cosa, que cenar solo y tarde... Tomoyo y yo nos adelantamos...

-Tal vez es una cena de bienvenida a Yamamoto... aunque...

-¿Aunque que?

-Bueno, te lo dije...- con su mirada fruncida ante ese gran misterio.- Yamamoto no descuidaría sus tierras y su hijo para venir aquí...

-¿no crees que sea alguien mas?

-¿Cómo quien?- preguntó Li observándole.

Duró medio minuto pensando hasta que una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro para decir.- ¡¡Ya se!!- tomando de improviso a Li por la mano y corriendo al palacio.

-Sakura: No corras... ¿Qué pasa si tu hermano nos ve corriendo??

Ella se sonrojó para decir.- ¿De cuando en cuando, te importa lo que Touya diga o haga??'

Li solo pudo sonreír ante aquella respuesta.

---------------------

La cena estuvo predispuesta, dos horas después.  La reina Tomoyo estaba  elegantemente vestida mientras en el salón de banquetes se desplegaban delante de ellos, un sin número de apetitosos platos y elegantes servicios.   Touya era el cabecilla en la mesa, sentado en el centro.  A su derecha estaba Sakura y a la derecha de esta, se encontraba Li Shaoran (para sorpresa de todos, Touya no se quejó de aquella acomodación).  Mas allá se encontraba Li Meiling.  Del otro lado, es decir a la izquierda de Touya, estaba la invitada Kary Yamamoto y al lado de esta, Tomoyo Hiraguizagua.

Las damas de compañía y demás personas no se encontraban presentes.

-Hubiera deseado que confirmaras vuestra presencia Princesa...- dijo Sakura en un momento- Es un placer teneros aquí...-sonriéndole con alegría.

-El honor es mío, pero por favor, te he dicho que me digas Kari y tu eres Sakura...

Sakura sonrió afirmando pero Tomoyo agregó para despejar dudas- Conocimos a la princesa Yamamoto en nuestro viaje al Oeste...

-Ah el famoso viaje...- dijo Meiling sonriendo confiada.- Vaya viaje que sacó espinas donde no habían ... ¿Cierto Shaoran?- observando traviesamente a su primo.

Pero este estaba azorado.

-Es una alegría y un honor verlos de nuevo- sonrió la princesa Yamamoto con amabilidad.  Agregó observando a Touya.- Aunque algunas cosas, es mejor discutirlas en persona que por comunicaciones y mensajeros ¿no lo cree así, su alteza?

Aquella pregunta o comentario por supuesto, estaba dirigida al de la cabeza de la mesa, quien por cierto se quedó sorprendido por aquella aseveración proveniente de la joven .

-Algunas veces, si es cierto...

-Entonces ¿cree que alguien debería reservarse el derecho a responder algún mensaje cuando no es el momento, lugar o condición para hacer preguntas personales ¿Cierto alteza? 

-Eso depende...- refirió el soberano del Norte.- Depende si la persona no puede trasladarse al sitio o el lugar que ocupa sus intereses...

-Pero debería al menos, hacer el intento...

Ambos lados de la mesa, observaban a uno y otro en aquella extraña conversación.  Por lo que se notaba, nadie a excepción de ellos, sabían de que hablaban. O eso, Touya y la princesa Yamamoto.

-¿Quién dice que no lo hace?

-Bueno, tal vez se ha visto en una segunda oportunidad...- dijo la princesa calmadamente y aun sin retirarle la vista a Touya.- ¿usted que cree? ¿cree en las segundas oportunidades?

Touya no le respondió a esa pregunta.  Tal vez era que, se reservaría la respuesta ante tal interrogante; o tal vez por el hecho que tenía la atención de todos los allí presentes.

Sakura tuvo que romper el hielo diciendo.- Supongo que te quedarás hasta la celebración de la boda... ¿No?

Kari asintió sonriéndole y retirándole la mirada al rey del Norte.- Ese es mi propósito... gracias por tu invitación...

----------------------

----MAS TARDE...

Caminaban a solas por los pasillos del castillo con calma y lentitud.  Después de todo, debían aprovechar el momento a solas que había surgido gracias a la distracción de Touya aquella noche. Incluso, la pareja iba conversando aquellos extraños sucesos ocurridos en aquella cena.

Pero mas que todo, Shaoran iba escuchando la declaración de su prometida.  Declaración en donde ella se declaraba culpable de haber invitado a la princesa Yamamoto a la boda. También le había declarado sus intenciones.

-Pero ¿Acaso perdiste el juicio?- preguntó Li Shaoran alterado ante lo declarado por su prometida.  En esos instantes, comenzaba a llover.

-¿por qué? ¿por querer que mi hermano consiga alguien que le haga compañía?

-Ay Sakura... ¿Acaso no pensaste que, tu intromisión en todo esto, nos cueste a nosotros nuestra boda?

Shaoran se notaba preocupado. No era para menos; el temperamento de Touya, llamaba a la precaución.  Y su odio por él, intensificaba aquel propósito. 

-No creo que tenga nada de malo; y dudo mucho que, mi hermano, se la atañe con nuestra boda...- sonriéndole confiada. Incluso con aquella sonrisa y aquella mirada soñadora le abrazó, logrando estremecer al sujeto.- Todo estará...

-¿"Bien"?- preguntó Li completando su frase.  Sonrió un instante para agregar—No lo se Sakura...- mirando la lluvia caer.- No lo se...

-No me dirás que te arrepientes...- declaró ella en voz bajita e incluso cuando el joven le observó estaba cabizbaja.

-¡¡claro que no!! – se defendió él atrayéndole para si sorpresivamente y devolviéndole la mirada a la joven de ojos esmeraldas, agregó.- Si cuento los días, las horas y los minutos... me parecen infinitos...

Ella recargó su cabeza en su pecho escuchándole su respirar.  Nada mas que eso.- Que bueno... porque no quisiera tampoco obligarte a lo que no quisieras...

-¿No quieres tu?- haciendo que ella le mirase.

Sus ojos eran brillantes, grandes  y expresivos. Aquellas largas pestañas eran llamativas y su rostro pulcro y perfecto a sus ojos, era lo único para él. Lo único y mas importante.  Pero Sakura, era bella, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Entonces ella se fijó: Aquella cicatriz que recorría su cuello.  Incluso tuvo el atrevimiento de tocarla con la yema de sus dedos. En un principió dudó. Pero su mirada intensa se concentró en aquella cicatriz.  Al final, Shaoran sintió como sus dedos, como seda, recorrían aquella cicatriz, justo debajo de su garganta.

-¿Te molesta?- preguntó ella en un susurro.

Pero él aun continuaba observándole y negó con su cabeza.

Ella le miró diciendo.- me asusté tanto aquel día, aquel día que, esa mujer...- negando con su cabeza.  Se refería a cuando Kenya le dijo que él estaba muerto.- ... tanto... pensé que, estabas muerto... que no habría salida... no había alternativa...- sus ojos denotaban tristeza ante los recuerdos. Pero él la hizo despertar cuando aferró su mano libre y atrayendo su mirada ante su voz. 

-Ya deja de pensar en ese pasado que te atormenta y te devora... porque pasados horribles, te atascan en el tiempo... son traicioneros.  Debemos aprender de los errores, si, pero dejándolos ir al mismo tiempo... y nuestro presente es solo nuestro.  Nadie tiene porque arrebatárnoslo. 

Ella escuchó aquello, pero él no esperaba respuesta de su parte.  Comenzó a besarle suspicaz e instintivamente mientras ambos cerraban sus ojos y disfrutaban de aquel momento a solas y aprovechando el distanciamiento mental del rey del Norte, ante sus hazañas.  

**********************

-Es un hermoso lugar- decía la joven princesa mientras caminaba tranquilamente al lado del Rey del Norte. En esos momentos, su mirada se concentró en los cuadros extendidos a todo el largo del pasillo. Ahí notó uno de un hombre: Fujitaka Kinomoto y comentó.- Te pareces a tu padre...

Pero Touya solo se mantenía de manos en su espaldas.   Observó un instante el cuadro.

-¿Acaso no irá a hablar, Alteza?

-Me sorprende aun su presencia aquí...

-Hasta que  por fin...-sonrió ella volteándose a él.- Comprendo que tengas deberes; y mas aun, con la boda de tu hermana tan cerca... pero meses es mucho tiempo, si me permite ser clara, alteza.

-Desde el momento que le conocí, es todo menos oscura, princesa.- dijo Touya con mucho respeto ante la joven.- Además, no me incomoda su presencia, si a eso se refiere...

-Se que mi presencia si enturbia tu mente. Se te nota – sorprendiendo a Touya.- Pero como le referí aquel día... nos volveríamos a ver...

-Estuve tres semanas en el Oeste...- comentó Touya después de un breve silencio en donde retomaron su camino y ella observaba las pinturas.- Siendo Embajador para mi hermana cuando era ella reina...

-Es cierto... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en todo eso?- preguntó ella curiosa.- Según supe por mi hermano, usted era el rey para el compromiso de su hermana con Xiao.  De un momento a otro, se vuelve embajador y no es rey... y después ¿Vuelve a ser rey y su hermana princesa?

Tal vez por la forma curiosa y llena de gracia que Kari se refirió a aquel conflicto de poderes meses atrás, llamó la atención de Touya quien siempre era muy cerrado ante sus sorpresas, impresiones o sentimientos.  

-Es una situación un tanto complicada de explicar...

-Bueno...- tomando su mano y sonriéndole.- Tengo toda la noche...

-¿Sabes acaso lo que haces?- preguntó él sorprendiéndose y a ella.

-¿Qué cosa? Solo quiero escuchar una larga historia... pensé que eso, no era un crimen...

-Te acercas... para luego, irte...

-Mi interés por ti, nació desde el momento que te vi en el Oeste. Cuando mi hermano nos presentó.- declaró la chica.- Ocultas tus emociones, pero yo no... tres semanas, fueron suficiente para conocerte.  Incluso, cuando Sakura me habló de ti, le oculté que nos conocíamos...

-¿por qué?

-Tal vez, respetándote... no lo se en realidad...  – haciendo una pausa.- Soy torpe para las actividades al aire libre.  Soy muy abierta a lo que siento, cosa que dice mi hermano,  que es la razón principal por la cual, no consigo pretendiente... pero la verdad es otra... te lo conté aquella noche ¿recuerdas?

-Porque no te habías enamorado- recordó Touya.

-Eso y porque a ningún hombre le gusta alguien que exprese su sentir tan abiertamente... 

-Es un don, un tanto, no ético en una dama... 

-Para mi, mis sentimientos cuentan...

-¿Acaso tu, no haces todo esto, para que haya un acuerdo, mas estrecho entre ambas naciones? Un protectorado... ¿ o si princesa?- preguntó Touya haciéndole sonreír.- Porque hablemos claro: a su hermano le convendría un acuerdo entre el norte y el oeste... 

Ella tal vez lo pensaba, pues no le respondió.  Continuó caminando y él le alcanzó colocándosele a la par.

-¿Tan malo sería?- preguntó ella llegando a la puerta de su recamara.- ¿Tan malo, lo encuentras?

Él no respondió.  Solo retiró la mirada de su rostro.

Ella dijo.- Esa que te dejó...- sorprendiéndole que tuviera conocimiento de ese detalle de su pasado, de su vida.-¿Te lastimó? ¿Te lastimó tanto así que temes olvidar? 

El silencio se apoderó del lugar mientras las gotas caían mas gruesas, escuchándose solo eso: el ruido de la lluvia caer.

-Tienes que olvidar o el pasado te consumirá... – dijo Kari .- Soy solo una buena amiga y podría ser, buena compañía... ya ahí lo tienes: Tienes la verdad; mis sentimientos por ti.  Solo me quedaré hasta la boda... ahí decidirás... buenas noches...- ingresando en su alcoba y dejándole solo en el pasillo.  Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, fue que reaccionó.

Pero miró unos instantes la puerta y se devolvió por el camino que recorrió en su compañía; solo que, esta vez, estaba solo.

-----------------------------

Esa noche había rayos y truenos; algo no muy querido por Sakura.  Estaba soñando con Shaoran; sus besos, sus caricias y las promesas de amor que una y otra vez ocurrieron aquella noche.  Sus besos se volvían mas intensos, pasionales y expresivos.  

En ese momento, el reflejo de un rayo, traspasó incluso las cortinas y el trueno que le siguió hizo que ella se sobresaltara despertándose. 

Se llevó una mano al corazón ante su sobresalto.  Odiaba las noches de tormenta.  Desde que era una bebé. Por eso, ella siempre dormía con Tomoyo en esos días. 

Luego del siguiente que prosiguió, emitió un chillido mientras se tapaba con las sábanas. 

Pasarían diez minutos y la tormenta se intensificaba, lográndose con los resplandores de los relámpagos una imagen mas tétrica de aquella habitación. 

-"ya basta"- dijo ella quejándose y colocándose una bata sobre su ropa de dormir y encendiendo una vela. Con una gota en su cuello pensó.- "si no hago esto, no dormiré en lo que queda de la noche y mañana que es la prueba de la corona y de los trajes para mi viaje de bodas, se arruinará, con la boda tan cerca."- incorporándose y caminando a la puerta de su recamara.

Todos dormían.  Incluso, no había un soldado en ninguna parte del castillo.  Sin Tomoyo en la habitación contigua, como cuando eran niñas,  se sentía tan sola. Pero no quería otra dama de compañía.  No era necesario.  Excepto, pensaba ella, para noches como esa.

Su figura cubierta por aquella bata blanca recorría lentamente los pasillos, mientras los relámpagos iluminaban aun mas su recorrido, no evitando sudar dado su temor a esos fenómenos. 

Estaba asustada. Como una niña.  ¿Qué diría Shaoran ante aquel comportamiento? No quería ni imaginárselo.  Una joven que era capaz de retar a cualquiera y quien sea con la espada, estaba temerosa ante aquellos fenómenos naturales. 

Aun así recordaba la noche que, enfrentó a Shaoran en el patio de Eriol, un año atrás.  su memoria fue a aquellos eventos ocurridos aquella noche...

------- Flash Back----------

**_-¿Adonde vas?- dijo la voz, ante la rapidez conque la chica salía._**

****

**_-A palacio antes de que se arme una guerra entre reinos- dijo ella respondiendo desde el suelo._**

****

**_-No iras a ninguna parte- dijo viendo de quien se trataba.  Era Li.- no irás a tal cosa ¿No ves como cae el agua? solo los vientos te arrojarían a uno de los barrancos..._**

****

**_-No tengo miedo de los barrancos...-dijo ella- Muchas gracias Eriol- dirigiéndose al joven quien aun le miraba desde su silla mientras Nakuru ayudaba a ambos jóvenes a ponerse de pie.- Deme mi caballo y me pondré en marcha..._**

****

**_-Esta noche los espíritus andan sueltos...- dijo Eriol- te recomiendo que te quedes...._**

****

**_-¿Es....espíritus?- dijo ella mirándole con el rostro blanco de la impresión._**

****

**_-¿Le tienes miedo a los fantasmas Sakura?-preguntó Nakuru._**

****

**_-¿YO? noooooo para nada- dijo ella - pero no quisiera tampoco encontrármelos..._**

****

**_-Entonces termina la noche aquí- dijo Li mirándole- mira que no son los espíritus de quienes tienes que preocuparte sino de como está la noche...._**

****

**_Exhalando profundamente y después de pasear su mirada en los tres, dijo- Que mas remedio tiene...me quedaré; pero necesito irme mañana mismo-. tomando asiento nuevamente._**

****

**_-Por supuesto- dijo Eriol mirándole- Li te escoltará hasta el mismo rey..._**

****

**_-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?- se escuchó la voz de Sakura por todo el lugar._**

****

**_-¿Acaso tienes algún problema con eso?-preguntó Li mirándole ante su reacción con la noticia. él se sentó frente a Eriol mientras Nakuru le servía la cena._**

****

**_-No ninguno .- dijo ella- pero....-observándole cuidadosamente._**

****

**_-¿Que tanto me miras?.-preguntó el de mala gana.  Le incomodaba de alguna manera, la mirada de la joven._**

****

**_-¿Acaso en tu vida no te enseñaron a respetar a las damas?- dijo ella, ofendida ante el lenguaje utilizado por el joven._**

****

**_-Claro - dijo el mirándole- indícame una y me comportaré..._**

****

**_-¡Como te atreves!!- dijo ella mirándole como si quisiera comérselo vivo- ¡¡ya sabía yo que me equivocaba!! de seguro te comportabas tan amable esta tarde por Tomoyo...._**

****

**_-¿Que tiene que ver esa chica en todo esto?- preguntaba el mirándole._**

****

**_Eriol observaba divertido la escena.  Li peleando con una chica.  él, solo para evitar una discusión con chicas, raramente hablaba con ellas.  era notable su silencio y aislamiento con las chicas que el conocía.  pero con esta, tenía ganas de discutir.  Sakura hizo un comentario que hizo que Li se exaltara._**

****

**_-¿Que a mi me gusta tu amiga?-preguntó Li mirándole._**

****

**_-¿por que otra razón sería?-dijo ella mirándole y como queriendo descubrir las causa de los cambios de humor tan repentinos del sujeto._**

****

**_-Tal vez porque me preocupé ¿Es acaso eso algo malo?-dijo el exaltado-_**

****

**_-Para mi no.- dijo ella mirándole- pero ¿No has sido muy amable conmigo que digamos, o si?_**

****

**_-Aquí vamos de nuevo- dijo el exasperándose- mire "Su alteza": la traje aquí para que no pasara la noche con esos "salvajes" como imagino que les dice usted a aquellos del bosque... me he preocupado por su amiga y para evitar un daño permanente, la he traído con la única persona que considero yo, que puede ayudarle en estos momentos ¿Es eso algún crimen tan grande?_**

****

**_-¡¡Ellas no son ningunas salvajes!!- dijo Sakura- se preocuparon por un par de extrañas, no como usted Señor, que me imagino que me lleva a palacio para cobrar un tipo de recompensa..._**

****

**_-Te equivocas...-dijo el calmándose.- soy parte de la guardia...real.- diciendo lentamente esas palabras.- Soy el primer oficial de Xiao...seguro estaba yo a cargo de tu rescate antes de que..._**

****

**_-Yo saliera de palacio- dijo Eriol -mirándole- llegué al salón del trono detrás de Tukishiro cuando la noticia se esparció como pólvora...es imperativo que le hagas caso a Li- mirándole- después de todo y mientras estés en palacio, el será también tu guardia..._**

****

**_-No lo creo- dijo ella mirándole- para eso tengo a Yukito..._**

****

**_-no fue de mucha ayuda que digamos cuando lo desafié..._**

****

**_-¿Lo desafiaste?-preguntó Eriol._**

****

**_-Pudiste desafiarlo a él- dijo Sakura mirándole- pero no creo que puedas con Yue- mirándole con los ojos centelleantes- Yue te haría pedazos..._**

****

**_-¿Que puede hacerme alguien llamado Luna o en todo caso, Conejo de Nieve, al gran líder de los dragones verdes?_**

****

**_-Te puedo derrotar yo.- dijo ella mirándole._**

****

**_-¿Que? ¿Acaso hablas en serio?-preguntó Li en tono  burlesco y observaba a Eriol quien seguía con la mirada a Sakura._**

****

**_Ella se puso de pie y caminó hasta un exhibidor con espadas en decoración. tomó una de ellas, la desenfundó y caminó hasta donde Li.  le apuntó con ella.  Nakuru y Eriol estaban atónitos._**

****

**_-Una chica y mucho menos una princesa no sabe pelear con espadas..._**

****

**_-No siempre fui una dama.- dijo ella mirándole- tuve profesor de esgrima hasta los 15 años- adoptando la posición de ataque.-  aunque mi hermano no consideró propio para una futura reina el estar tomando esgrima...pero Yue y Yukito fueron mis cómplices...me han estado enseñando a escondidas- sonriéndole sutilmente mientras le observaba con aquellos brillantes ojos verdes- ¿Quieres intentarlo?-apuntándole con la punta de la espada._**

****

**_No tenía porte de practicar con la espada.  no había marcas en sus manos. ni una sola marca.  en su rostro tampoco.  lo pensó unos instantes.  le daría una lección para que no hablara tanto y además ella se rendiría y probablemente admitiría que no servía para el esgrima._**

****

**_-¿Li?-dijo Eriol preocupado y viéndole ponerse de pie- ¿Que haces?_**

****

**_-¿Adentro o afuera?- dijo mirando la seguridad en el porte de la princesa._**

****

**_-¿No te atreverás cierto?-preguntó Eriol poniéndose de pie.- Sakura- mirando a la princesa- Li es el primer oficial de Xiao, no es por nada que él lo es...es un maestro con la espada..._**

****

**_-Afuera- dijo ella mirando la lluvia que caía e ignorando lo dicho por Eriol. Este los observaba tanto a uno como a otro. En especial su decisión en sus ojos.  empeoraba.- pero no puedo así- mirándose con vestido- necesito cambiarme de ropa.  observando a Nakuru dijo- necesito una ropa de Eriol.-_**

****

**_-¿Ropa del amo Eriol?-preguntó Nakuru mirándole. le extrañaba esa pregunta. -¿Acaso piensa colocarse ropa de hombre?_**

****

**_-No hay diferencia - dijo ella observando desafiadoramente a Li.-Aunque creo que ..._**

****

**_-Bien- dijo Li mirándole- vamos afuera entonces.- ella pasó con espada en mano hasta abajo.  _**

****

**_-¡¡Li!!- decía Eriol- ¿Piensas en serio pelear con ella?_**

****

**_-Solo asustarla, tranquilo- dijo li mirándole- Su alteza ahora si se romperá su real cuello- dijo el mirando a Sakura y Nakuru avanzar delante de ellos.  Salieron al patio del lugar.  estaba todo mojado y ya era muy de noche._**

****

**_-¿Cuales son las condiciones?-preguntó Li tratando de que su voz subiera por encima de la lluvia cayendo a su alrededor._**

****

**_-Si gano: admitirás que soy tan buena como tu y no me tratarás con tal falta de respeto..._**

****

**_-¿Y si yo gano?- preguntó Li._**

****

**_-Si tu ganas: serás mi guardia- dijo ella observándole- Y admitiré que me hables de tu cuando nos hablemos ¿Entendido?_**

****

**_-¿Y desistirás de practicar esgrima y....- pensando bien su respuesta- Pase lo que pase, regresarás a tu país y no volverás..._**

****

**_-No puedo prometerte lo ultimo- dijo ella mirándole.  Por un momento, su rostro cambió pero volvió a endurecerse.- lo primero y lo segundo.  Solo eso ¿De acuerdo?_**

****

**_-Piénsenlo un momento.—dijo Eriol mirándoles aun decididos-por favor. No hagan locuras.._**

****

**_-Tranquilo Eriol- dijo Sakura- será pan comido -mirando a Li. De un momento a otro, se despojó de la falda de su vestido quedándose con la parte superior unas pantaletas hasta las rodillas que le servían de ropa interior.  Su vestido se lo dio a Nakuru.  Los chicos se sonrojaron al verla así._**

****

**_-Pensé que las damas tenían modestia ¿Qué clase de princesa es usted?-preguntaba Li siguiéndole e ingresando a la lluvia._**

****

**_-Deténgalos- dijo Nakuru mirando a Eriol. – Li la va a matar...-viéndoles colocarse en posición para ataque._**

****

**_-No servirá de nada- dijo Eriol mirándoles- están decididos. _**

**_-Ríndete- decía Sakura esquivando los ataques y respondiendo los movimientos de Li- no quiero lastimarte._**

****

**_-Lo mismo te digo a ti- acercándosele mientras esquivaba y atinaban las espadas. La lluvia cesaba por momentos._**

****

**_-Ustedes dos dejen esta tontería.- decía Eriol mirando tanto a uno como a otro.  Estaba totalmente empapado y hasta comenzaba a estornudar.- Esto es inútil..._**

****

**_-Pues en cierta forma es entretenido- decía Nakuru observando ambos espadachines..—no todos los días una chica desafía al líder de la guardia de Xiao y se ha mantenido de pie por tanto. _**

****

**_Era cierto.  En verdad la chica tenía talento para la espada y Li se había percatado de ello.  Durante un principio, era difícil ver el rostro de Li bajo toda la lluvia pero, en un momento lo vio ¿Complacido? El era alguien inculcado con disciplina.  Disciplina que lo había ayudado a mantenerse como lo que era, el líder de los rebeldes._**

****

**_-¿Te rindes?- dijo Sakura que estaba cubierta de lodo y en un momento que se separaron.  Ambos respiraban con dificultad.  _**

****

**_Solo observaba la seguridad en aquellos ojos.  Aquellos ojos verdes.  Al principio la consideraba como una engreída chiquilla enorgullecida de su corona y ahora era alguien que peleaba tan bien como el.  El líder de los rebeldes.  También era alguien que luchaba por lo que creía hasta demostrar que tenía razón.  Era como él._**

****

**_-Jamás- dijo el mirándole con la misma seguridad.  Llevaban ya quince minutos.  Los pies de ambos y sus zapatos estaban cubiertos de lodo.  La ropa interior de ella estaba totalmente enlodada. Entre el lodo solo podía verse sus ojos verdes.- No quiero lastimarte- dijo él- vamos ríndete..._**

****

**_-Si tu no te rindes....yo tampoco- dijo ella cansada.  Podía escucharse en el tono de su voz colocándose en guardia nuevamente.  Pero Shaoran se había percatado de algo._**

****

**_En los movimientos de defensa dejaba muy abierto su área del brazo izquierdo.  Era un movimiento un poco arriesgado. Cualquiera que quisiera derrotarla le atacaría por ese punto.  Pero no quería lastimarla.  Lastimarla a ella,  no lo pensaba.  Aunque fuese un corte algo superficial, sería suficiente para que arrojara la espada.  Comenzó a ejercer un poco mas de fuerza en sus respuestas con la espada. _**

****

**_-Se ha dado cuenta- dijo Eriol observando como el movimiento ahora era mas inclinado._**

****

**_-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Nakuru acercándose a su amo.  Ya se había acampado.  La lluvia había cesado._**

****

**_-Se ha dado cuenta que Sakura arquea demasiado el brazo, dejando libre un punto del mismo para que pueda atacarle, lastimarla y que suelte la espada...pero... ¿por qué no ha utilizado eso en su ventaja?-mirando que Li se había percatado pero hesitaba en atacar de esa manera._**

****

**_-¿por qué a cambiado sus ataques?- se preguntaba Sakura.  En verdad, era un formidable contrincante pero estaba atenta también que no podía perder, pero tampoco quería lastimarle._**

****

**_-Esto no va a ninguna parte- dijo Li en su mente- pero tengo que continuar...no le daré la victoria, tendrá que ganársela.  Pero.- respirando dificultosa mente- esta chica tiene talento.  En un momento, miró a Eriol.  Se dio cuenta por su mirada que desaprobaba todo aquello y que en realidad, también se había dado cuenta de la estrategia que temía utilizar._**

****

**_Las espadas volvían a chocar unas con otras.  Siguieron combatiendo cuando de repente, un rayo cayó entre los árboles detrás de la propiedad, esto hizo que en un momento de ataque por parte de Sakura, Li perdiera la concentración y ella le lastimó en el hombro izquierdo con la espada.  Ella no quería aquello. solo vio cuando Li quedó entre la espada su hombro. _**

****

**_Cayó su espada al suelo.  En realidad, le había impactado con fuerza.  Calló de rodillas.  Sakura abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.  Soltó su espada una vez la retiró del brazo del joven.  El se tocó el hombro y dijo- buen movimiento..._**

****

**_-Li – dijo ella arrodillándose en el lodo- Lo siento mucho- dijo colocando su mano sobre la de él para detener el sangrado._**

****

**_-LI- dijo Eriol acercándose y observando a su amigo- ¿Estas bien?_**

****

**_-Eso creo- dijo el tratando de ponerse de pie.- aunque me duele un poquito..._**

****

**_-Deje de hacerse el valiente Li- dijo Nakuru también mirándole- puede ser muy profunda..._**

****

**_-Nakuru busca vendajes, agua y probablemente aguja e hilo- mirando la cara que colocaba Li- probablemente necesite sutura..._**

****

**_-Cuanto lo siento Li – dijo Sakura con los ojos con lagrimas.  Eran lagrimas porque se podían ver saliendo de sus ojos._**

****

**_-Estoy bien- dijo el joven- Mejor vete a cambiar Ying Hua..._**

****

**_-No puedo creerlo- dijo dándole en el hombro que lo hizo gemir del dolor- estas herido trato de ser amable y me llamas bajo ese extraño nombre..._**

****

**_-Cuando crezcas, te diré lo que significa- Eriol los miró a ambos. Li estaba sonriendo sutilmente a pesar de tener una herida en su hombro._**

****

**_-vamos- dijo Eriol caminando junto a su amigo- tenemos que limpiar esa herida..._**

****

**_-Esta bien- dijo el caminando.  Sakura se quedó de pie, mirando a ambos hasta que ingresaron nuevamente a la residencia.  _**

---------- Fin del Flash back.---------

Un rayo y el trueno estruendoso hizo que regresara a la realidad, no evitando chillar, dejar caer la vela, la cual se apagó y abalanzarse corriendo a gran velocidad por el pasillo, supuestamente a la alcoba que Tomoyo tenía.

Tronó de nuevo y ese estruendo hizo que ella chillara nuevamente.  Como odiaba esas noches. Pero continuó corriendo hasta que, tropezó con alguien, cayendo ambos al suelo en la oscuridad. Ahí tronó de nuevo.

Ella chilló cubriéndose los ojos.- ¿Sakura?- escuchó la voz preguntar y pronto, sintió unas manos sacudirle por sus hombros.- Habla ¿Qué pasa? ¿qué ocurre?

No veía nada debido a la oscuridad inmersa en esa parte del pasillo.  Pero sabía por la voz quien era.

-sha... ¿Shaoran?- preguntó ella con un chillidito de temor en su voz.

-¿Sakura?- preguntó el sujeto en la penumbra. Lo próximo que supo, Sakura temblaba en sus brazos y escuchando su lloros. - ¿Qué... que es lo que te pasa?- preguntaba preocupado ante el tembloroso cuerpo de la chica.- por favor: di algo...

Pero esta, solo se conformaba con llorar.  

Una situación algo comprometedora, pues él estaba en ropas de dormir e igual ella.

Se quedaron por espacio de cinco minutos ambos en el piso y él aun con la chica (la cual temblaba ya menos) en sus brazos.

-Gra... gracias a los cielos que te encontré...- por fin dijo ella calmándose y aferrándose al cuello de su camisa de dormir.

-Pero Sakura... ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- e imaginándose algo preguntó.- ¿Acaso tu hermano...- pensando que canceló la boda.- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿qué te puede pasar que, requiera que llores así?- sintiendo el agarre de la chica en su ropa de dormir. Era como, si  temiera que fuesen separados a la fuerza.- ¿Sakura, tu hermano te ha dicho que no te casarás conmigo?

Pero ella negó con su cabeza. Aun no levantaba los ojos para verle.

-¿Es Tomoyo? ¿Acaso le ha pasado algo a ella?- ella negaba - ¿Al bebé?- negó nuevamente. Él con paciencia continuó preguntando aun sentados en el suelo-- ¿Yukito, tal vez?- ella negó.- Si no me dices lo que te pasa, lo que te preocupa... estaremos aquí, toda la noche...- Levantando su rostro para encontrar la mirada algo apenada de ella y las lagrimas recorriendo su rostro.- ¿pero que te ha pasado?

Ahí ocurrió: Un rayo se vio reflejado en el pasillo y luego el trueno, para el sujeto sentir mas profundo en su cuerpo, el temblor de la chica y un chillido proveniente de ella.

Ahí lo comprendió.  Lo comprendió algo tarde.  Se preguntaba ¿Acaso era posible?

-Sakura... ¿Tienes miedo?- ahí ella no respondió.

El sonrió.  Respiró profundo y dijo.- No tienes por que temer... es solo un rayo...

-Desde pequeña... desde que, mi padre murió...- dijo ella en un dejo de voz.  Aun la lluvia continuaba cayendo.

El acarició su melena suave y pacientemente para que se calmara.  Aquello le sorprendía. Aquella vez que la enfrentó, bajo la lluvia, aquella noche, estaban en la intemperie.  Pero ella, no mostró señal de miedo alguna. ¿por qué ahora, le pasaba?

-Sakura: no es nada...- tratando de ponerse de pie con la chica.  Lo logró y mirándole con ternura.- Vamos a llevarte de nuevo a tu alcoba...

-¡¡no!!- dijo ella con ternura e inocencia.- Por favor...

-Sakura. Es solo una tormenta...- buscándole su mirada. Estaba oscuro pero lograba ya distinguirla.- y estás en ropa de dormir...

Ahí ella sin que él se percatara se ruborizó violentamente.   

-¿Qué pasa Jefe?- escucharon la voz de Yamasaki, frotándose los ojos,  quien tenía una habitación al lado de Li.  Sakura apenadísima, se ocultó detrás de la alta figura de su prometido para que el sujeto no la viese. – Escuché un chillido...

-No es nada... – dijo Li Shaoran.- Vuelve a dormir...

-Jefe ¿Qué hace a estas horas aquí?

-Nada... vuelve a dormir...

-¿Acaso no puede dormir pensando en su día de bodas?- azorando a Shaoran.- lo mas difícil es decir "Acepto" y mas aun con una prometida como Chiharu...-sonriendo.- Imagínese que quiere controlarme en todo momento...- sonriéndole- Pero claro, yo sabía en que me metía... tal vez, quería alguien que me controlase... pero, Sakura, es otra cosa... ¿no lo ha pensado? Además, viene pensando en casarse con ella, desde antes de ser coronado... ¿o lo olvidó?

-Estoy bien Yamasaki...- dijo Li Shaoran desconcertado ante la conversación que daba inicio con su líder de armas.- Ve a dormirte...- lo ultimo que faltaba era que, Sakura escuchara aquellas confidencias o en todo caso, que este se percatara de la presencia de Sakura.

Pero muy tarde. Un trueno hizo estruendo en el lugar haciendo que la chica saltara de su sitio a los brazos de Li.

Yamasaki estaba sorprendido observando la figura en la oscuridad de su rey y de lo que parecía que tenía en brazos.

-ehhh ¿jefe? ¿hay algo que me quiera decir?

Shaoran tenía una gota en su cuello.  Trataba de tener alguna idea, pero era en vano.

-Lo siento..- dijo Sakura aun en los brazos de Shaoran.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo una voz avanzando en el pasillo. Incluso venía con una antorcha. Era Yukito.  Frunció su mirada ante la imagen de Sakura en ropa de dormir, en los brazos de Li, quien también estaba en ropa de dormir.

-Espera. Yukito...- dijo Sakura ya reaccionando y dejando sus temores a un lado.

-¿Entonces, era usted la que vino hasta aquí con esos gritos? Pensé que, me volvía loco... – preguntaba Yamasaki aliviado ante la sanidad de su mente. 

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- decía la potente voz de Touya acercándose al ser escoltado por un guardia.- ¿Qué significa esto?- preguntaba aun sin fijarse en la figura de su hermana, en ropas de dormir y en los brazos de Li. 

Claro que, tanta no iba a ser la suerte de la pareja.

-¡¡TU!!- gritó escuchándose en el pasillo.- ¿Qué crees que haces?- observando con rencor a Shaoran. Este, le devolvía la mirada- Suelta a mi hermana...

-Hermano...- mientras bajaba de los brazos de Li.- Puedo explicarte...

-¡¡A mi no me expliques nada!!- gritó Touya escandalizado.- Esto es Inaudito... ¡¡En la mitad de la noche!!! ¿Qué buscabas con mi hermana en mitad de la noche??? –protestaba a Shaoran.

-¡¡Hermano: Deja de gritarle a Shaoran!!

-¡¡TU!!- gritó Touya apuntándole a su hermana- A tu habitación... 

-Buscaba la alcoba de Tomoyo... me asustan las tormentas y lo sabes....

-¡¡Silencio Sakura!!

-NO. No voy a permitir que pienses lo que quieras de Shaoran para que no nos casemos...- Declaró la princesa.- ¡¡No lo harás: no lo permitiré!!

-Basta Sakura...- decía Touya tratando de conservar la calma.  Claro, tenía que conservarla: Sakura estaba descontrolada en sus emociones.

-Sakura: Cálmate...-decía Shaoran.  

-Princesa...-dijo Yukito.

-¡¡NO!!- dijo ella enojada.- No voy a permitirlo: no mas...

-Estos no son comportamientos ni las horas para esto, altezas...-decía Yukito tratando de calmar el ambiente.- ¿qué les parece si vuelven a sus alcobas...

-Sakura: ¿Qué rayos crees que haces? Y con invitados de otras naciones no menos ¿Qué pensarán de ti?

-No pensarán nada malo, porque nada malo pasó.- defendiendo a Shaoran.- sabes que no soporto noches así... 

Touya se quedaba observándole incrédulo.  Sakura defendía con uña y dientes su integridad y la de su prometido.

-No puedes recriminarle nada a Sakura...- dijo Li Shaoran- Ella, dice la verdad. Nada haría para manchar su dignidad... 

-Eso no explica que hacen a mitad del pasillo en camisón...

-Eso es fácil.- respondió el Rey del Este al soldado de la guardia del rey del Norte.- Salí al escuchar el grito... chocando con Sakura... es toda la verdad...

-Será mejor que se vayan a dormir...- dijo Touya dándole fin al asunto.- Tu...- señalando a Sakura.- Ven conmigo...

-Hermano...- dijo ella mas calmada temiendo que Touya no le creyera y la represalia en su contra. 

-Yo voy con ella...- dijo Li saliendo en la defensa.

-No.  Tu te quedas- dijo Touya Kinomoto mirándole con cara de pocos amigos.- "Bastantes" problemas, has causado ya...

-No causé problemas, porque aquí no hay problemas...-dijo Li Shaoran.- y si es de escoltarla a la habitación de la reina Hiraguizagua, yo lo haré...

Su mirada era decidida y desafiante.  Miró a Sakura y esta asentía apenadísima del episodio en el pasillo.

-Yo los escoltaré alteza – dijo Yukito.- usted, vaya a dormir...- hablando con Touya.  

Touya no respondió nada, pero vio marcharse a su  hermana del lado de su futuro esposo y del jefe de su guardia mientras aun relampagueaba pero con menos intensidad que al principio.

-"Rayos: Como odio a ese tipo".- Pensó Touya antes de él marcharse por igual, pero al otro lado.

-----------------------------

-Tendré un gran alivio cuando nos vayamos Sakura...- dijo Li Shaoran mientras ambos caminaban con dirección a la alcoba de Tomoyo.- La verdad es que, a tu hermano se le ocurren cosas y ve otras, donde no hay...

-Te lo digo Shaoran: si mi hermano me hubiera dicho que, no podía casarme contigo, me hubiera fugado sin pensarlo dos veces...

Shaoran la detuvo en el pasillo, no importándole que Yukito permaneciera a cierta distancia de ambos.

-No lo dices en serio.- dijo Shaoran observando su rostro.  En verdad, ella estaba molesta.

-Si. Lo digo...

-No trates de engañarme... a ti, tu hermano significa todo el mundo y mas allá... no permitirías que nadie se interpusiera en su relación...

-¿Acaso dices que, preferirías que, no nos casemos a que me enemiste con mi hermano?

-Prefiero que, seas feliz a que no lo seas Sakura- dijo Shaoran consciente de todo aquello.- Aunque te cases conmigo, aunque nos fuguemos, no estarías feliz, sabiendo que, tu hermano está enemistado contigo.  

-es que a veces, creo que no hace las cosas por cariño, sino porque quiere hacerme la vida imposible...

-Yo creo que te quiere... y mucho.  No quiere perderte- dijo sosteniendo su mano.- En pocos días le dejarás... Sakura: Vivirán en países muy lejanos y separados uno del otro... ¿no crees que eso le afecte a alguien como a tu hermano?

Sakura permaneció silenciosa (y algo azorada) ante la mirada y la voz llena de sabiduría y conocimiento de quien en poco tiempo, sería su esposo.

-Además, - agregó el sujeto – No creo que la idea de fugarnos sería del todo mala... así te tendría solo para mi...

-¡¡Shaoran!!- se sonrojó la chica ante la galantería de su prometido y observando a Yukito permanecer distanciado de ellos._ Si alguien te escucha hablar así, nos meteremos en problemas... De nuevo...

-Ah pero mi querida Cerezo ¿Qué sería nuestra vida juntos sin desafíos? Sería muy monótona ¿No lo cree usted? 

Cambiando el tema opinó.- ¿qué crees que pasó esta noche con Kari? A mi parecer, creo que, mi hermano y ella tienen algo...

-¿Qué te hace creer eso?

-Pues como se miraban en la cena.  Su actitud y forma de hablarse... 

Guardó silencio un instante, ante aquella declaración de su prometida y aclaró._ También me di cuenta... algo se traen. Incluso, estuvo mas distraído.  Recuerda esta tarde como se puso con lo del jardín... pero mira esta noche: Hemos podido estar a solas y hablar gracias a su distracción. 

-Como hombre ¿Crees que mi hermano esté enamorado?

-no lo conozco tan bien (Gracias a los Cielos) para saber como se comporta y en que situación porque... 

-Pero si dices que está distraído.. ¿es porque te has dado cuenta?

-Si... está nervioso, eso sí... aunque lo oculta muy bien...- respondió el sujeto.

-Eres muy inteligente.- sonrió la chica aferrándose a su brazo.- me da una alegría que estés aquí... 

-A mi también...- dijo Shaoran olvidándose de todo. Porque eso hacía Sakura: Que él se olvidase de todo y todos. 

-Si me disculpan- dijo Yukito sorprendiéndoles a ambos: no se recordaban que él les escoltaba.- solo me acerqué para desearles buenas noches...

-¿No terminarás de escoltarme?- preguntó Sakura sorprendida.

-No alteza... pues dentro de poco...- mirando a Shaoran.- ya no será mi trabajo... nunca mas...

-Yukito...- se apenó ella ante esa frase "nunca mas"

Era cierto. Ya no vería a Yukito.  Después que, se volviera la Señora de Li, no le vería mas.  

Ahí Shaoran lo notó: los sentimientos de Sakura ante su guardia personal, eran fuertes.  Pero no era amor.

Era, cariño.

-Gracias por cuidarle Yukito...- dijo Shaoran extendiendo su mano.- Siempre tendrás un hogar y un aliado en el Este... cuando lo necesites...

Sorprendió al soldado, el cual tomó su mano, apretándole con simpatía y olvidándose uno y otro, por esos instantes, que no eran jefe de la guardia y Rey.

Simplemente, seres humanos.

Yukito se despidió con una solemne reverencia retirándose por el pasillo y dejándoles a solas nuevamente.  Incluso, ambos se observaron. Algunas de las antorchas, aun se quemaban en esa parte del pasillo.

-Siempre lo querrás...- dijo Shaoran sorprendiendo a Sakura una vez el silencio se hizo presente. Presentía que, ella estaba triste. 

-Era y será el mejor amigo... mi mejor amigo... siempre cuidándome, siendo dulce... protegiéndome cuando era y es necesario...

El tono de su voz era melancolizo y lleno de dolor. 

-él siempre formó parte tan importante de tu vida...

-Hasta que tu apareciste- dijo ella dejando a un lado aquel dolor de dejar a su hermano y ahora, de dejar a Yukito.

Quien había sido como un padre.

Siempre parecido a su padre. 

-Sakura: no quisiera que estés triste con nuestra partida... 

-¡y jamás lo estaré!- miró al sujeto con seguridad.- ¡jamás! Si lo estuviera... te lo diría.. además, es melancolía... ¿Puedo ser capaz de estar melancólica, no?

Sonrió siendo visto por ella e incluso, retiró una mecha de cabello de su frente para decirle- Claro que si... 

Sin ambos querer las cosas se dieron espontáneamente.  Aquella penumbra y aquel aferre de la chica, hicieron que besos y caricias comenzaran entre ellos. Besos que no podían ser impedidos entre una pareja que cada momento que pasaba juntos o lejos uno del otro, no podían dejar de expresarse. 

_En mi sueño nos encontrábamos tú y yo_

_las estrellas mil protegían mi amor._

"_En Mi sueño"**_

Y es que, cada beso entre ellos era una nueva promesa, Un nuevo poema que no tenía 

fin... jamás podría tenerlo...

Pero ¿por qué era así? ¿por qué siempre así?

Shaoran se olvidaba de ser el hombre que salvó aquellos reinos. Que luchó contra el opresor Xiao para ser simplemente, un joven enamorado.

Pero era peor cuando ella respondía te tal manera a sus ansiedades. 

Ansiedad de tenerla junto a él.  Así con locura.  

_Los mejores amigos siempre somos tú y yo_

_nunca nada nos separará ni preocupar_

_hay momentos llenos de magia_

_magia en el corazón de los dos_

_sólo tú me interesas_

_no puedo ver a nadie más._

"En Mi sueño"**__

_*******************_

Seguro Fujien ya estaba dormido. Pero pensaba y recordaba aquella noche con infinita afección.  Porque aquella noche, fue preámbulo de muchas mas.  Pero inocentemente entre una  pareja enamorada. Pareja que contraería matrimonio después.  

-¿Shaoran?- se despertó la reina Sakura buscando a su lado el cálido cuerpo de su esposo, encontrándole vacío. 

No se había dado cuenta de cuando él, se pasó todo aquel tiempo estudiando sus facciones mientras dormía.  Era algo que, a pesar de los años no cambiaba...

-Estoy aquí...- dijo el sujeto tomando su mano.  Ella, lo buscaba al otro lado del lecho;  no sentado a un extremo de la cama.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- se incorporaba ella.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada... – escuchándose las gotas de lluvia dar contra las ventanas.  Poco a poco, él se acercó al cuerpo de su esposa.- Solo que, me quedé pensando... es todo...

-Se nota que es tarde...- notándose en su voz preocupación. Miró a la antesala y notó las velas encendidas y un montón de papeles –Supongo que aun no vienes a dormir...

-Tengo aun muchas cosas que hacer...

-Pues tienes que dejarlas- dijo ella.- No lograrás nada si no duermes bien.  Después, te enfermas y no quiero que eso pase...

-nada me pasará – dijo él antes de ser interrumpido por un trueno.  Ahí cuando ella tomó su mano con mayor fuerza el sonrió para decir.- Algunas cosas no cambian... 

Ella se azoró para decir.- ¿Crees que después de tantos años de casados, habría aprendido a no temerles?

Él no respondió.  Solo se puso de pie, sorprendiéndola a ella e iba a la antesala, haciéndose esta mas y mas oscura cada vez.  Ahí vio la figura de su esposo volver con una sola vela y cerrando la puerta que separaba aquella habitación.  

-Me alegro que algunas cosas no cambien...- dijo él sonriéndole y una vez se acomodó a su lado para abrazarle con ternura y calidez.- No cambien...- besándole y ambos aferrándose con confianza y aquel amor que no disminuía con los años.  Así continuó aquella noche en donde las luces de los rayos reflejados en el cielo y los truenos, no les afectaban.  Ellos estaban dentro a salvo. 

Juntos....

En brazos uno de otro...

_Algo cambia cuando el amor llaga hasta aqu_

_y mi sueño al fin se hace realidad_

_De la mano caminaremos tú y yo_

_las estrellas mil protegen mi amor._

"En Mi sueño"**

Pero mientras escuchaba el respirar de Sakura en su cuello, pensaba ¿cuánto mas habría ocurrido en aquellos días?

Los recuerdos nuevamente invadieron su mente. Mas por las historias que durante esos años, engalanaron las veladas familiares entre todos los reyes. 

-----------------------------

-¿No estarás imaginándote cosas?- preguntó Meiling mientras revisaba con ayuda del joyero de la familia, la tiara que usaría Sakura en su matrimonio.  

-No. Te lo aseguro Meiling...- se refirió Sakura observándole. Estaban en uno de los tantos salones de palacio mientras los últimos ajustes de la tiara se llevaban a cabo. –Hasta Shaoran se dio cuenta. Lo hablamos y mi hermano se nota interesado en la princesa del Oeste.

-Pues creo que, sería un alivio- dijo Tomoyo.- Es decir, el rey se quedará solo si partes con tu esposo al Este...

-Ah eso será interesante- dijo Meiling con una sonrisilla.- ya no escucharé a Meiko quejarse del corazón sufrido de mi primo por amor...

Tomoyo se sonrió ante aquel comentario. Pero no así Sakura.

-Pues me molesta en cierta forma, el dejar a Touya a solas aquí...

-Es tu familia... tu único soporte desde la muerte de tus padres... es lo mas normal.  Además, siempre te ha cuidado.

-Pues me sorprendería en gran manera que tu hermano aceptara una esposa.- Dijo Meiling-.- o que alguien lo acepte y busque a él. Con ese temperamento que tiene... tiene que ser alguien muy especial.

-Pero ella regresará después de la boda ¿no?- preguntó Tomoyo observando a su prima.- ¿o que crees Sakura? ¿Ella volverá al Oeste?

-Bueno, supongo que está aquí para la boda...- respondió la novia.- No creo que se quede después de que termine.

-No se quedará si no es invitada... – dijo Meiling.- No sería de una dama, gastar una invitación... al menos que, tu hermano se la extienda...

-¿Crees que para entonces Touya le declarará su amor?- preguntó Tomoyo.

-No creo... no lo se. Ay ojalá...- declaró finalmente Sakura – La verdad es que, quiero casarme con Shaoran, pero no quisiera saber que, por mi felicidad, mi hermano será infeliz...

-A propósito de infelicidad- Preguntó Meiling.- ¿Qué es lo que pasaba con Shaoran a la hora del desayuno? Estaba un tanto extraño...

Tanto Tomoyo como Meiling notaron como una azorada Sakura, evadía sus miradas inquisidoras.

-¿Sakura? ¿por que estás así?- preguntó la observadora Tomoyo. 

-Es que hubo un pequeño incidente anoche...

-¿No me digas que sabes también del fantasma?- preguntó Meiling.

-¿Fantasma?- preguntó Tomoyo a quien atrajo con su comentario.

-Yamasaki le decía esto a algunos de la guardia: el fantasma de los pasillos... dijo que había un fantasma anoche recorriendo los pasillos...

-no era un fantasma...

-¿En serio?- preguntó Tomoyo haciendo caso omiso a su prima.- Me sorprende... he estado aquí, mucho tiempo para saber y no hay fantasmas...

-No era un fantasma...

-Bueno, eso dijo.- respondió Meiling.- Aunque después, Shaoran se lo llevó del cuello... de una manera muy extraña si me lo preguntan...

-¡¡NO era un fantasma!!- dijo la princesa atrayendo las miradas de ellas.- Fue un incidente anoche... es que... yo...- azorándose.

-¿Cuándo llegaste a mi habitación? – ahora que lo pienso, estabas muy acalorada cuando llegaste a mi lado.- falta de respiración ¿Qué pasó?

Sakura estaba azoradísima. Pero aun así, confió en ambas amigas ante los recuerdos de la noche anterior...

------------------- flash back -------------  

_él la besaba con desasosiego, porque era tal la ansiedad que sentía en su ser.  Eran mas pasionales y mas aun, cuando él la tomó por el talle para aferrarse mas aun a ella. Para no dejarle escapar. _

_-"Esto está mal" – decía su mente-"Esto está tan mal" "pero ¿por que estando mal, se siente tan bien?" – decía mientras continuaba explorando sus labios.- "Ay por favor: sepárate de mi... que no puedo yo hacerlo por ti..." _

_pero ella, no se separaba. ¿por qué no podía? ¿ o tal vez no quería? _

_-"yo no soy así...no soy así... pero ¿por que estoy haciéndolo así? – mientras mas y mas se acercaba a él, siendo las distancias en ambos cuerpos ninguna._

_Ahí lo recordó: Andaba en camisón de dormir.  ¿cómo puede ocurrir eso en este momento? No se lo explicaban pero tampoco, ella por su parte, comprendía como aquel magnetismo podía mantenerlos juntos._

_Ahí algo los sobresaltó y los separó de repente: el trueno que retumbó en los pasillos de aquel castillo.  Ella se aferró aun mas de su cuerpo pero separándose tan repentinamente de los labios de él. _

_-Lo siento...- dijo ella aun acurrucada a su pecho._

_Él agradecía que, algo como eso, los hubiera separado.  _

_Porque algo que temía era manchar su dignidad. _

_No podría darse el lujo_

_¿Pero podría acaso haberse detenido a su voluntad?_

_-No es nada.- dijo él finalmente.  Como sentía que su rostro le ardía.  Pero ella estaba ruborizada en su totalidad._

_Pero no pudo decir mas nada. Ella huyó de sus brazos y diciendo mientras retrocedía a la puerta a pocos pasos de ellos ante la mirada algo aturdida de él.- Yo... lo siento... lo siento...- para finalmente huir de su mirada como un conejo indefenso._

_--------------- Fin del flash Back ------------  _

-Entonces ¿Eso pasó?- preguntó Meiling a puro ataque de risa nerviosa.- ¿Por eso estás así?

-Shaoran debe de pensar que, soy una desvergonzada... ¿Qué clase de dama piensa todo eso?

-Una enamorada- dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole.

-Tu nunca pensaste eso con Eriol y admítelo...- y señalando a Meiling agregó.- Y tu nunca te comportaste así con Meiko...

-Soy una dama casada y no contaré detalles a una joven como tu Sakura...- Dijo Meiling defendiéndose.-Pero quien ama y lo expresa con intensidad, es mucho lo que les espera después de casados...

-Además,- dijo Tomoyo de acuerdo con Meiling.- Dudo mucho que Li, piense que eres una descarada... eso nunca... tengo claro...

-No debí de comportarme así... no es digno... no es correcto...

-Es perfectamente normal...- dijo Tomoyo algo sonrojada e indicándole que se sentara a su lado.  Así y a solas ella agregó.- Lo que ocurre es que, como Nadeshiko murió tan joven, no tienes la mas mínima idea... – dudando decirle.- Bueno, cuando te cases lo comprenderás...

-No creo jamás comprender...- declaró la joven princesa.- Y no cuento con Touya para que me diga las cosas...

-Mira Sakura_ dijo Meiling que se encontraba con mas capacidad de explicarle las cosas a la joven.  Incluso, Tomoyo dudó y miró a Meiling con intensidad.- Hablemos... de mujer a mujer...

-¡¡Meiling!!- gritó Tomoyo algo sorprendida.- No debes de...

-Ah vamos Tomoyo...- dijo Meiling ya desesperada.- Entre tu, Tía Ieran y Shaoran, piensan volverme loca...- Sakura la observaba sorprendida.- Nuestra amiga necesita ayuda. Admítelo: Tienes a tu madre... yo, tuve a Tía Ieran, a mi madre... y a las hermanas de Shaoran... pero Sakura; Sakura, necesita ayuda...

Sakura observaba a una y otra algo sorprendida. ¿qué se traían esas dos entre manos? 

-No... no comprendo...- atrayendo las miradas de ambas chicas.- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- observaba a Tomoyo morderse el labio inferior.  Meiling aun la observaba decidida.- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿por qué dices que tu tía, la madre de Shaoran, Shaoran y Tomoyo te volverán loca?- esa pregunta a Meiling.

Meiling ahora que había abierto "la lata de gusanos" no podía cerrarla.

-Bueno, Sakura... la situación es así...- dijo Meiling acercándose al rostro de la chica.- ¿Sabes acaso de donde vienen los bebés?

Sakura la miró algo aturdida. ¿que tiene eso que ver con la declaración de que ellos la volverían loca?

-Bueno, después de la boda supongo...-señalando a su prima.- ¿Ves a Tomoyo?

Meiling dijo a Tomoyo observándole.- Ve a ordenar un poco de té querida reina Daidojij. Esta será una larga tarde...

Sakura se quedó extrañada ante aquella declaración de su amiga. 

********************__

Shaoran estaba algo aturdido.  El sastre finalizó de darle los últimos toques a su traje de bodas; el sastre fue enviado por la misma Ieran Li, dada la prisa en que su hijo salió despavorido del Este.  Fue enviado el sujeto con aquel traje ya alterado según las especificaciones de su madre.  era un traje de varias piezas: demasiadas para su gusto.  Claro que, el detalle mas importante del traje era un pequeño dragón tejido en hilo de oro que comenzaba en un lado de la solapa del cuello y su cola terminaba en el otro lado de la solapa.  El traje era en un rojo vino muy llamativo, cruzado por una banda de color dorada.  Era muy parecido al traje que usó el día del compromiso con Sakura, pero este era mas lujoso.  Todas sus partes estaban cosidos con hilos dorados muy sutiles y que casi no eran notados. Los botones eran dorados con un pequeño dragón en su diseño. 

Era el traje alterado del que su padre usó años atrás.  Cuando se casó con su madre, Lady Ieran.  Pero algo le tranquilizaba al mirar su reflejo en el espejo: Era impresionante y su madre había acertado.

-Listo mi señor...- dijo el hombre sonriendo sutilmente.- Solo haré las modificaciones esta misma noche... –ajustando los últimos alfileres. 

-Vaya Jefe- dijo Yamasaki silbando y atrayendo la mirada de su líder por el reflejo del espejo.- si que está casi irreconocible... se ve bien...- notando el rostro algo serio del soberano del Este.- ehhh ¿Algo que le moleste?

Pero Shaoran permaneció silencioso.  

-Eso es todo...- dijo el sastre una vez Shaoran se cambió y volvió a sus ropas normales.- Estará listo para mañana...- haciendo una reverencia.

Yamasaki pensaba que algo ocurría.  Ciertamente, algo pasaba con su amigo. Su rostro lo delataba.

-¿Nervioso?- preguntó Yamasaki una vez se quedaron a solas.

Shaoran no respondió. Miró a la ventana.

-Soy su amigo, primero que su jefe de guardia. El bosque siempre le dije jefe... me preocupo por usted... no tuve hermanos... pero siempre, le consideré como uno... a pesar de cómo siempre el señor Eriol, le tomaba el pelo... – dudando preguntar.- pero no quiero meterme donde no me llaman...

-No puedo... no puedo... no puedo...

-¿NO puede que?- preguntaba Yamasaki por compromiso.  No quería escuchar lo que se estaba imaginando.  Lo que pensaba que, iba a decir Shaoran Li.

-No puedo...

-Jefe ¿que pasa?

-Tengo que hablar con ella...- dijo dirigiéndose a la ventana.- Tengo que decirle la verdad...

-¿La verdad?- preguntó Yamasaki.

Ahí los ojos de Li Shaoran se contorsionaron. Yamasaki no comprendía nada.- ¿Qué le pasa Jefe?- dirigiéndose a la ventana. No tardó mucho en ver de que se trataba: Las banderas del Este ondeaban a la distancia mientras eran traídas por los carruajes y los cargadores.

-Mi madre... – dijo Li efectivamente refiriéndose a su madre- Ya viene...

-Sabía que venía...

-¿No comprendes? Ieran Li, siempre dice lo que quiere, desea y siente... no es para nada reservada y no creo que, me haga caso si le dije que no hable con Sakura...

-¿Acaso no mandó a traer a Meiling con ese propósito?- preguntó mientras lo seguía al exterior de la habitación y caminaban juntos los pasillos. 

-Si... pero...

-Pero nada...- dijo Yamasaki deteniéndole.- Comprendo que esté tan nervioso... comprendo que, el temor de perder a Sakura nuble sus pensamientos...- sosteniéndole por los hombros.  Shaoran estaba sorprendido con la claridad y seriedad que por primera vez, observaba en Takashi Yamasaki.- Pero... confíe en Sakura... confíe en usted... usted, está muy nervioso jefe... inquieto. ¿pero no cree que esté Sakura, tan o mas nervioso que usted? Deje de pensar por un instante en lo que quiere Kinomoto –hablando de Touya- lo que quiere su madre... lo que quieren los demás.  Piense solo en su felicidad y en la de Sakura... 

Shaoran aun sorprendido pero escuchando todo aquello dijo.- Cualquiera pensaría que Eriol, se metió en ti...

-Puede ser jefe.- dijo Yamasaki.- Pero en realidad, como él no podía acompañarle, tuvimos una charla- sorprendiendo a su rey.- Si, hablamos...y si, me dijo todo esto para que le dijera de su parte... ya que no puede estar aquí hasta la noche antes... su temor es igual al mío.  No deje que, nadie influya en sus decisiones; en su vida.  Usted, decidió casarse con la princesa y esta le aceptó. 

Shaoran asintió sintiéndose ante aquel mensaje de uno de sus mejores amigos, mas aliviado. Pero eso no le quitaba peso a todo aquello.

--------------------------

-Querida Sakura- dijo Ieran Li sonriendo con un brillo en su mirada una vez fue anunciada en palacio- es un placer verte de nuevo... y en tan esperada ocasión, no para menos...

-Es un gusto tenerla aquí- respondió Sakura ante la presencia de su futura suegra- Ya le esperábamos...

-Por lo que vi, mi hijo ya está aquí... no me sorprende... con la boda, encima de ustedes ya...

-¡¡Tía Ieran!!- gritó Meiling, sorprendiendo a la mujer y llevándole el corazón a la boca a Sakura.   - ¡¡QUE SORPRESA!!- interrumpiendo ambas mujeres. No dudamos que, era su propósito inicial.

-Meiling; Santo cielo niña- dijo su tía.- No puedes ser mas recatada...

-Lo siento si la asusté.- dijo Meiling fingiendo pesar- ¿Por qué no pedimos un poco de té?

-No, gracias...- dijo Ieran algo aturdida- Esperaba hablar con Sakura, si no te molesta...

-Ah para nada- dijo Meiling – Pero supongo que por lo menos, querrá descansar... ha sido un viaje largo... ¿Trajo su vestido?

-¿vestido?

-Para la boda- dijo Meiling.

-Claro que si... ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?- dijo Ieran algo interrogante.- ¿Qué te pasa el día de hoy?- observando a su sobrina.

-A mi, nada... solo deseo que descanse... ¿Por que no la llevamos a su aposentos?

-Ahora mismo, quisiera hablar con Sakura si no te molesta...

-Bueno... pero ...- tomándole del brazo.- ¿Acaso no quiere ver donde se llevará a cabo la fiesta?- llevándosela en contra de su voluntad de los jardines.  Se notaba que Meiling ponía todo su empeño en llevársela lejos de Sakura. 

Pero Sakura, a paso lento, les seguía.  En eso escuchó como alguien susurraba su nombre detrás de ella. Volteándose se encontró con la mirada chocolate de su prometido quien se acercaba con precaución de no llamar la atención.

-Ah, Shaoran- dijo ella- Tu madre está aquí...- señalando por donde se fueron.

-Lo se- dijo él, tomándole del brazo y llevándosela por el otro lado.- Tenemos que hablar...

-¿Shaoran?- viendo ser arrastrada por el sujeto.- ¿Adonde me llevas? 

Pero este no le respondió nada. Continuando caminando ante la mirada inquisidora, de consejeros, sirvientes y soldados.

Sakura, notaba la mirada de preocupación de su prometido así que, prefirió continuar su camino en silencio.

Cuando menos lo pensaron estaban solos en una de las caballerizas. El cielo comenzaba a nublarse.

Al fondo se notaban los tantos caballos del rey y la princesa, además los caballos de Yukito  y los mismos de Shaoran (de su carruaje).

-Mi madre...- dijo él comenzando a querer explicarle.- no... mejor no- dudando.- Lamento mucho lo de la otra noche...- azorando a Sakura y haciendo que bajara la cabeza, apenada.- debiste de sentirte muy incómoda... perdón. 

-Lamento mucho aquello- declaró ella sonrojada.- lamento haberme comportado de esa forma...

-Pero si yo lo provoqué...- declaró el sujeto.- No debí de besarte así... no debí de acompañarte... fue, un error...- observando a otra parte.

-¿Qué fue un error? ¿el que te preocuparas por mi?- preguntó allí ya observándole.- No tienes nada que disculparte... – sonrió sutilmente ella.  Ahí él observó su sonrisa.-Lamento es que, todo se diera de esa manera. Debes de pensar que soy una descarada... 

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó algo atónito y aturdido.

-El haberte besado así...- dijo ella azoradísima.- No podía...- bajando su mirada- No podía... comprendo si piensas mal de mi... comprenderé aun mas, si cancelas el compromiso... no creo que, querrías estar con una desvergonzada como yo...

él  se culpaba de lo ocurrido y ella se culpaba a si misma de que todo eso pasó. ¿acaso ella pensaba que lo había provocado?

-Sakura ¿Cómo puedes creer eso? – preguntó él notándose en ella su tristeza, vergüenza y temor. Incluso se acercó para tocar su mejilla y hacer que su rostro mirase el suyo.- ¿qué te hace creer que no te quiero? ¿qué pienso que eres una desvergonzada?

-Debes de pensar (y con toda razón), que una dama no debe de demostrar tales afectos... mas que todo, en un pasillo...- sacudiendo su cabeza- No te preocupes: no volverá a pasar... y si quieres dejar de casarte conmigo, lo comprenderé.

-¿Qué no que?- preguntó el joven aturdido. No comprendía nada. ¿que no volvería a pasar?

-Ya no te preocupes... nada pasará entre nosotros al menos que nos pongamos de acuerdo y por supuesto, nunca fuera de nuestros aposentos...- azorándose mas.- Si es que acaso, continuas con tu plan de hacerme tu esposa.

-¿Consideras que creo que eres una desvergonzada solo porque respondiste a mis besos?- preguntó bajando su voz- A mi deseo ¿Sakura?

-¿A tu deseo?- preguntó ella.

Asintió para decirle.- Si crees que nuestra vida, nuestro amor, tiene que ser planeado, te equivocas...- notándose molesto.  

-Pero es que...

-Pero es que nada...- declaró él notándose incomodo ante lo que había escuchado.- si entre nosotros, no hay deseo, o besos o pasión, no quisiera entonces casarme...- declaró el sujeto.- El matrimonio es entre los dos Sakura. No puedes moldearte a lo que es correcto de lo que no entre nosotros surgiendo espontaneidad...  esta no es la misma Sakura de quien me enamoré en el bosque.   Y mucho menos, a lo que crees que quiero... eres tu y yo... dos personas diferentes... dos personas que, tienen una asombrosa química juntos...

-Shaoran...

-No, déjame terminar.  Si te vas a moldear a lo que quieran los otros, entonces no eres la misma.  Aquella que, no importándole que era princesa, se detuvo y casi pierde una mano por ayudar a una niña.  Aquella que, sin importarle que éramos diferentes en esos momentos, me besó en el jardín.  No quiero una Sakura restringida y fría en nuestro trato delante de los demás: Quiero una Sakura apasionada y alegre.. aquella que haré mi esposa.  Aquella que me demuestre no importa donde o cuando cuanto me ama. Solo una sonrisa basta y si un beso es necesario en algún momento, nos lo daremos sin importar reglas y el que dirán... 

-No es el comportamiento adecuado de reyes...- discutió ella.

-¡¡mentira!!- dijo él molesto.- ¿Todo esto es por lo que pasó la otra noche?- viéndole asentir.- Sakura: no temas en expresarme lo que sientes por mi... yo nunca quisiera tener que esperar a que el día termine para tocarte. Y no desearía que, tu no me digas cuanto me amas, solo por las reglas y la etiqueta.  TE amo.  Así como eres.  ¿Además que pensarías si te besara ahora?

Ella le miró y sus ojos notaban como lloraría de un momento a otro.  La verdad es que, se notaba la preocupación en la chica.  Temía haber hecho algo malo. Pero fue lo que Meiling le dijo mas temprano: Su hermano no se conformaría con alguien carente de sentimientos y de expresarlos; pues entonces, se habría casado con otra sin amor.  Y no con ella.

Porque mientras se besaban allí, al momento que las gruesas gotas daban en contra de la hierba, fuera de las caballerizas, Sakura se daba cuenta de algo: Expresar amor en todo momento y en todo lugar, era la mejor manera de seguir adelante y que cada uno expresara su amor mutuo, a cada manera distinta. 

Porque en verdad, hubiera extrañado no besarle como ella deseaba.

Y mas y mas la besaba y notaba en aquel momento cuanto tendría que esperar para hacerla su esposa.  Porque en verdad, nada mas deseaba en este mundo.

Separándose para dejarla respirar notó que la había besado en efecto con mas fogosidad que aquella noche.  El rostro de la chica (El cual estaba casi púrpura), le quitó las dudas de su mente.  

-¿Qué tal? ¿te gustó esa?- preguntó el sujeto sonriendo  y aun abrazándole.

-¡¡Shaoran!!- exclamó ella azoradísima.

-Bueno, lo tomaré como un sí...- sonrió el sujeto. Cambiando de tema dijo.- Hay algo mas que quisiera hablar contigo...

La lluvia caía a borbotones. Sabía que nadie interrumpiría su conversación. 

-¿Sobre que?

-Algo que pasó en casa... debí de habértelo dicho inmediatamente llegué.. pero...- sonrojándose.- no es un tema que... trataría contigo...- tragando- No se como tratarlo contigo...

Sakura notó a un lado, dos sillas rusticas que usaban los cuidadores de los caballos para sentarse y dijo.- ¿por qué no nos sentamos y me cuentas?- tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo para que tomaran asiento.

-No deberíamos de hablar aquí... menos de esto...- dijo Shaoran dudando.- es algo muy personal.

-Bueno, está lloviendo...-señalando afuera. – y no creo que, haya problemas que hablemos mientras la lluvia cese... y vinimos aquí a hablar... habla.- con sus manos entrelazadas a las de ella.

-Bueno...- se notaba que el sujeto le costaba gran esfuerzo ver por donde empezar el tema.- es que... mi madre, tiene planes...- observándole y quitándole la mirada de encima.- Para nosotros...

-¿Esto es sobre la habitación de bebé?- preguntó ella sorprendiéndole.

-¿Cómo sabes... quien te lo dijo... acaso mi madre...- viendo y notando como ella colocaba un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Meiling me lo dijo... no le ha quedado de otra; Estaba muy preocupada por nosotros... 

-Esa Meiling...- dijo Shaoran quejándose.

-Bueno, para algo la mandaste conmigo...

-¡Para evitar que te enteraras!- declaró Li haciéndole sonreír por los gestos que daba uso. – Meiling vino aquí, a evitar que mi madre te hablara al respecto...

-¿por qué?

-¿por qué?

-si, ¿por qué? Por algo debes de temer que ella hable conmigo del asunto...

-¿Acaso Meiling te dijo todo... "Absolutamente todo"?

-Que tu madre quiere un nieto de una vez...- declaró ella sorprendiendo aun mas a su prometido.- Si, me lo dijo... no te preocupes... hablaré con tu madre...

-Sakura...

-Tranquilo...- sonrió la chica.- Ieran no podrá intimidarme... 

-Pero es que...

-Shaoran: Seré tu esposa y aprenderé a conocer la vida contigo.  Compartiremos muchas cosas.   Así como te preocupas por mi, quiero que me dejes preocuparme por ti... se cuales serán mis deberes contigo una vez nos casemos.- sonrojándose.- Pero no quiero que, te enojes con tu madre...

-Tratará de hablar contigo...- viendo   cómo dejaba de llover en el exterior del lugar.- Vamos... tenemos que regresar ya...

--------------------

-¡¡Ay Sakura: te ves de ensueño!!- decía Tomoyo con los ojos a punto de llorar ante la imagen.

La joven princesa y futura reina, lucía aquel modelo como si fuera un ángel caído del Cielo.  Muchas eran las doncellas que le ayudaban a estar lista. 

  
Meiling vestía un traje muy lindo color amarillo con detalles en blanco y su tiara de diamantes.  Tomoyo vestía con una tiara mas exuberante que Meiling pero en detalles sutiles en azul (el color del escudo de los Hiraguizaguas).

El día esperado llegó mas pronto de lo que jamás hubieran soñado los novios.  Como costumbre, ni Shaoran ni Sakura, se vieron uno al otro por un día completo antes de la ceremonia, por lo tanto la cena de bodas tuvo lugar dos noches antes. 

Tomoyo vestía un hermoso traje de vuelos en tonos blanco y azul mientras su cuello colgaba una hermosa gargantilla de brillantes y en su mano izquierda estaba el aro de bodas sobre unos hermosos guantes de seda. 

Pero la que estaba nerviosa era Sakura.  Y era notado por las presentes.

-Tranquila... es mas fácil de lo que piensas- dijo Meiling tomando su mano.  

-Yo estuve nerviosa en mi boda Sakura- dijo Tomoyo tratando de calmarla.- Todo estará bien...

Pero no había quien le quitara los nervios a la novia...

-Esto irá a mi mente para siempre...-dijo Meiling sonriéndole a través del reflejo, - No pude desear una mejor novia para mi primo que tu... ahora, esposa...

Sakura se observó una vez mas antes de que las campanas de la diez de la mañana sonaran en toda la tierra del Norte.   El sonido de la primera campanada hizo que la nerviosa novia, saltara en su banquillo.

En ese momento Yukito toca dos veces e ingresa anunciando.—Disculpe alteza- sonriéndole a Sakura con cortesía y así a las demás.- Es hora de que la lleve al salón de espera...

Sakura asintió y tomándose del brazo del joven soldado se despidió de las allí presentes para encaminarse por el pasillo para ser la futura señora Li y reina de las provincias del Este.

Sus pasos eran silenciados por la bulla que se concentraba fuera y dentro del palacio: la boda de la princesa de esas tierras, era motivo de celebración.

Yukito la escoltó hasta llegar a la sala donde esperaría hasta que le ceremonia diera inicio.  Su hermano, según la costumbre, la escoltaría hasta el altar donde le esperaría el novio.

Una vez quedándose a solas, trataba de calmarse a si misma.

Tocaron dos veces y vio como una cabeza castaña se posaba en un lado de la puerta para decir.- ¿Puedo pasar?

-¿usted..?- preguntó Sakura sorprendida.

--------------- en otro lado...

-¿Y como está el novio?- preguntaba Eriol Hiraguizagua mientras sonreía con interés  ante  el porte de Shaoran Li quien se notaba mas o tan nervioso como la novia.

-¿Cómo crees que estoy?

-Ah vamos Li- dijo Eriol mientras se ajustaba su distintivo de rey del Sur en su traje de color azul.- no es tan difícil... fuiste el conquistador de Xiao.  El conquistador de todas las tierras y además, comandante de las fuerzas de ejercito y sobre todo, rey del Este... esto debe de ser pan comido para ti...

-Me lo dice el hombre que meses atrás, estuvo de sufrir un sincope cuando su esposa desapareció o cuando temía que ella no se presentara...

-Amigo: Es mi hora de disfrutar de tu lamento...- sonrió el sujeto.- ¿Cómo te fue con Sakura?

-Es cierto... no lo sabes...

-Claro que no... llegar anoche no estaban en mis planes...

-Supongo que los deberes te retuvieron allá...

-Mas que todo, si- declaró el rey del Sur no con una sonrisa muy placentera.- Esos sujetos no saben hacer nada sin mi... no me gusta estar muy lejos de Tomoyo.  La ultima vez y gracias a todos mis deberes, no sospechaba que planeaba mi esposa...

-Esa nos salió muy caro...- dijo Li frunciendo su rostro. Lo pensó unos instantes y preguntó.- ¿Acaso ser rey interviene demasiado con ser esposo?

-Creo que si... a veces deseo ser alguien normal... no eres el único que lo desea.- sorprendiéndole.- No lo eres.  A veces, solo deseo ser, Lord Eriol Hiraguizagua, para dedicarle todo mi tiempo a mi esposa.   

-Supongo que sabré dentro de poco a que te refieres...

-He dejado muy claro allá que me quedaría por lo menos tres días aquí... quiero pasar un tiempo a solas con Tomoyo sin tener que preocuparme de que, los consejeros atravesarán la puerta a molestarnos...

-¿Qué planeas?- sonrió el sujeto a preguntar.

-Bueno...- se sonrojó el rey del Sur.- Su madre está en palacio y ella nos mantendrá informados y la casa de los Daidojij está desocupada aquí... con una pequeña comitiva, pasaremos unos días de vacaciones... ¡¡Los dioses saben que las necesito!! ¡¡y necesito a Tomoyo!!

-Yo nunca dejaré que, mis deberes interfieran con Sakura.  Fue algo que, me prometí cuando venía aquí a pedirle su mano...

-Bien por ti... tampoco dejes que, el amor se acabe Li- dijo Eriol seriamente.- Soy tu amigo y así como estuviste para mi aquellos días que eran importantes para mi, lo estoy para ti.  Nunca dejes que el amor se acabe.  Nunca dejes que la tristeza o la rabia robe lo mejor de ti.  Sakura es alguien muy especial, diseñado para ti.  Cada uno es el complemento del otro: Esperaste toda tu vida por alguien así.  Y ese alguien ha llegado a tu camino.  Se que, juntos serán capaces de cosas maravillosas e inolvidables... 

-Las cosas nunca cambiarán Eriol- dijo su mejor amigo.- Amaré a Sakura mientras me quede de vida... y si la hago sufrir, seré el primero que me daré cuenta... 

-Muchas gracias- dijo Eriol.

-¿por qué?

-Por comprender y abrir tu corazón a lo que te digo: la verdad es que, si Sakura sufre, Tomoyo sufrirá.  No podría vivir con mi Tomoyo sufriendo...

-Quédate tranquilo: Tomoyo nunca sufrirá...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Todos estaban en sus sitios antes de que la ceremonia diera inicio.  La música proveniente del arpa sonaba en aquella hermosa edificación en piedra y mármol. 

_Yo volaré, y lo haré por t_

_yo gritaré, y lo haré por t_

_para que tú pronto estés aqu_

_para que tú mi alma puedas escuchar***_

Todos estaban allí: Las hermanas de Shaoran, cada una con sus respectivos esposos. Meiling acompañada del brazo de Meiko (a quien le juraba por décima vez, que no se metió en nada ni intervino en nada). Los consejeros del Este y muchas personas de la nación (importantes personas); ahí estaban por pedido de Sakura, Naoko, Chiharu y Rika (Acompañada la primera y la ultima de sus parejas; importantes personalidades del Este). 

Kari y el rey Yamamoto acompañados de su pequeño hijo y sobrino estuvieron allí también y por supuesto, algunos asuntos ocuparon la agitada agenda del soberano del Oeste concerniente a Touya Kinomoto.  Pero el asunto se quedó en sumo silencio.

Era notable ese día que, el rey del Norte y la princesa del Oeste, serían los próximos en casarse y mas aun cuando después de la ceremonia, esta le dijo algo a Sakura: que no pasaría mucho tiempo su hermano solo. 

_y te alcance al fin mi voz_

_por que ésto que yo siento ahora_

_es un cielo azul_

_tú das tanta magia a mi vivir.***_

Shaoran Li observó como su futura esposa, caminaba a donde él le esperaba acompañada de su hermano. 

Ieran Li estaba en esos momentos ingresando al salón detrás de la pareja y ubicándose con agilidad en un asiento a la izquierda del rey del Norte una vez este ocupó su asiento.

Pero la verdad era que, para los pensamientos de Shaoran Li, su futura esposa parecía en esos momentos un hermoso Querubín.

El momento de verdad emotivo fue al instante que,  él juro amarle, serle fiel y honrarle todos los días de su vida... 

Y ella por igual...

Antes de sellar sus votos con aquel beso que ponía fin a la hermosa y también complicada época de cortejo entre ellos... 

_Eres mi esperanza, mi verdad_

_mi alegría, mi Luna, mi Sol_

_te conozco y tú a m_

_habitamos un corazón_

_yo en ti y tú en m_

_mi amor.***_

Y cuando su nueva historia en verdad iniciaba...

-----------------

En silencio y escuchando uno a otro su respirar mientras abrazados y acurrucados observaban el amanecer por la ventana de su habitación, Shaoran Li preguntó.- Nunca me has dicho que te dijo mi madre...

-¿Cuándo se apareció en el salón?- preguntaba ella ante su inquietud.- Pues la verdad era que, tu madre aun le preocupaba la idea de que, no tuviéramos hijos...

suspiró para decir.- Esa mujer es una complicación detrás de otra.- ocasionando la risa de su esposa en sus brazos.

-Creo que es justo Shaoran.- dijo ella sonriéndole.- Antes de conocerte creía en el amor. Creía que un matrimonio por contrato como el que mi vida estaba encaminada no era lo correcto...  me enseñaste tantas cosas... tantas... que era justo que, al menos algo podía darte... darnos... algo que nos probaría que tan grande y hermoso puede ser el amor...- declaró la mujer.- y me lo diste:- observándole a los ojos.- Me diste a mi hermoso niño...

-Tu me lo diste también...- declaró el sujeto sonriéndole con ternura y acariciando sus mejillas.- No creía que podía enamorarme hasta que te conocí. Hasta que vi tu mirada en el carruaje... ¿Recuerdas?

Rió para decir-. Vaya susto que nos pegaste aquel día...

-no creo que, sea capaz de dejarte de amar...

-Yo tampoco. Solo te pido algo: que por favor, no importa que pase en el mañana, enseñemos a nuestro hijo del amor... por favor, nunca lo sometamos a un matrimonio por conveniencia.- Frunciendo su mirada- No lo quiero ver sufrir Shaoran...

-Por eso no te preocupes amor...- declaró su esposo._ Jamás me permitiría tal cosa...

-Bueno...- dijo ella sintiéndose a salvo mientras los brazos varoniles le rodeaban con ternura infinita para ella.

-¿Siempre irás a casa de tu prima?

Asintió para declarar- sabes que el cumpleaños de la pequeña Miriel es pronto... mandé a hacer unos regalos hermosos para ella y Tomoyo desea que todos sus primos estén allá... ¿No te importa, cierto?

Negó con su cabeza para decir.- Fujien se divertirá... lo único es que, te extrañaré en mis brazos...

-Shaoran... te amo...

-También te amo mi Cerezo...

Estaban besándose con sutileza y sentimiento hasta que la voz de –Mamá... Papá... desayuno...- Se escuchó desde afuera.

-¿Qué hace Fujien aquí? –preguntó Sakura algo aturdida al escuchar la voz de su hijo.

-Durmió en su antigua habitación...- declaró Shaoran._ Anoche hubo tormenta... ¿no recuerdas?

Eso fue suficiente para azorar a su esposa quien declaró.-_ bueno es que... nos entretuvimos que me olvidé que había tormenta...- haciendo que Shaoran se sonriera.

-¿Mamá?- preguntaba el chiquillo desde afuera.

-¿Qué te parece si nos "entretenemos un poco mas"?- colocando su rostro como jitomate.- Después de todo... no tengo nada que hacer hasta el medio día...

-¿Qué pasará con tu hijo?- preguntó Sakura azoradísima. 

-Bueno... me iré solo al comedor...- dijo Fujien ya molesto-¡¡Increíble que no se despierten con tanto ruido!!

-¿Qué hace Príncipe?- preguntó un joven de los sirvientes de allá.

-espero a mis padres para desayunar... pero siguen dormidos...- suspirando.- ¿Sabes cuanto ruido he hecho?

-Bueno. Venga. Vamos al comedor para servirle su desayuno. – llevándose al ingenuo heredero del trono del lugar.

-¿Ya ves? Tengo todas las de ganar- dijo su esposo con una sonrisa complacida en su rostro ante la partida de su hijo y al tener a la mujer que mas amaba en sus brazos.

Pero muchas son las historias que han escrito todos ellos... 

*************************************************************************

------------ Fin del epilogo....

Comentarios de la autora._ Madre santa.  Si me propusiera cumplir mis cometidos, ganaría muchos premios.  ¡¡¡Lo prometido es deuda!!! Segundo epilogo terminado... Muchas gracias nuevamente a todos ustedes por su paciencia y esperar casi tres meses para que lo terminase.   Y eso que el primer epilogo me tomó ocho meses... agradézcanle a Naiko Li, quien me insistía hasta la muerte, de este epilogo.  A Irise, quien me insistió que, era necesario un segundo epilogo...

Ahora, los comentarios:  Espero en verdad que, les haya gustado el epilogo y no se lo encuentren muy largo (Crystal suda una gotita por su cuello)- se que, 67 paginas es mucho pero era muy importante la historia para no darla con lujo  de detalles.

Me di cuenta de algo: En el desarrollo de esta historia, se quedaron muchas cosas en el aire: como por ejemplo ¿Qué pasó ente Kari y Touya? ¿Qué pasará en la famosa fiesta del menor de los Hiraguizaguas? ¿Qué pasará con los demás personajes? Así que, habrá un tercer epilogo... – Crystal se arroja una cuerda a su propio cuello.- así mismo un tercer epilogo... lo que si es que, trataré de hacerlo mas corto...

Canciones: 

Las canciones utilizadas en este epilogo, provienen todas de Animé (haciendo honor a la serie) y mas que todo, a los personajes. Provienen de tres de mis series favoritas.

* Solos tu y yo: (Sondemotte KISS) Primer tema de apertura de Orphen Revenge, traducción en Español. 

** En mi sueño: Tema de cierre de Sailor Moon.

*** Yo volaré.- Ending de la segunda Película de Card Captor Sakura.

Espero que las escenas románticas de nuestra pareja adorada no sean muy excedidas.  Mas que todo porque la historia es G. Lamento si lo consideran subidita de tono pero es que, estos dos... ¡¡Era de esperarse!! Y mas con tantos impedimentos.

La conversación de Ieran y Sakura el día de la boda, estará en el próximo epilogo así que como dos o tres cositas mas. ^.^ Espero no hacerlos esperar mucho.

La verdad es que, otras de las cosas, por las cuales haré otro epilogo es que, ¡¡¡me encariñé con la historia!!! Es demasiado buena :p- A Crystal se le subieron los bríos.- Espero en verdad que les haya gustado y por supuesto, me den sus comentarios.

La imagen usada en la versión Completa es de Bárbara Alcázar y Su hermana Karenina- Crystal se disculpa diciendo._ Soy muy mala dibujante así que no esperen encontrar ningún  dibujo de mi autoría...  ///^//^///

///^//^/// díganme que les pareció el epilogo. Comuníquense conmigo a: Sakura_journal@yahoo.com  también si no recibieron la versión para que la guarden con las imágenes a su correo. 

Avances del próximo epilogo: ¿Qué tan difícil es organizar una fiesta de cumpleaños para un Hiraguizagua? Sakura recuerda los primeros meses de ser reina del Este y su sorpresa al encontrarse de encargo.  Los niños herederos hacen de las suyas y Kari confiesa su relación con el Rey del Norte y como fue que este le propuso matrimonio, además,  de la relación de dos personas muy especiales. 

Próximo Epilogo: "La Doncella de los Tulipanes".


	25. Doncella de Tulipanes EPILOGO TRES

**"LA DONCELLA DE LOS TULIPANES."**

**Por Crystal.**

EPILOGO III.

Los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP:  yo hago esto con fines de entretenimiento y por tanto, sin fines de Lucro.

Iniciado el primero de marzo del 2004.

Tenéis que leer el fic de "la princesa del Cerezo y el Lobo Rebelde, para entender este epilogo"

Imágenes Cortesía de Lilika.

 Dedicado con mucho cariño a aquellos que a pesar de nuestros momentos de tristeza y angustias, continuamos creyendo en la magia.

**Y a aquellos que, necesitamos de alguna u otra manera, sonreír.  **

**Y otros que, en los momentos malos o buenos, se olvidan de sus problemas para hacernos sonreír. **

**A ti amiga, P.C. **

**-------------**

**_Quiero estar a tu lado y mostrarte todo lo que siento_**

****

**_Tú sabes cómo somos en realidad_**

**_cuando nos encontramos con la pasión_**

**_sabes que no pensamos con claridad_**

**_porque el amor nos ciega a la verdad._**

-¿Se llevará esto señora?- interrumpió sus pensamientos una de sus sirvientes al momento de que hacía sus maletas. Le mostraba uno de sus tantos ostentosos vestidos de gala.

-No.- declaró la señora de Li.- No, no lo llevaré... es muy lujoso y lo que tiene Tomoyo planeado es mas bien intimo...- Volteándose a ver el resto de sus cosas empacadas.

Y es que, partiría al Sur, para la celebración del cumpleaños del pequeño pero revoltoso Meriel.  Aunque era de admitir que para nada se parecía al temperamento de sus padres, era digno hijo de Eriol Hiraguizagua,  tanto como Fujien era de Shaoran.

Su rostro se sonrojó al pensar en aquel detalle: el hijo de Shaoran; era un gusto ver en los pocos ratos libres del rey Li, su afición por su hijo.  Era su consentido (ya siendo el único) y por supuesto, eran pocas las ocasiones en las cuales le negaba algo. Incluso el lujo de darle él mismo clases de pelea, Cosa que Sakura odiaba.

Sus recuerdos fueron a dar mas temprano esa mañana, al observar una de las pertenencias de su esposo y soberano de las tierras del Este.

-Y a las diez tiene una junta importante con Matsumoto de las colinas del oeste...- dijo Mieko mientras ambos, Sakura y él, desayunaban con el sujeto.

-Si, si, gracias- dijo Shaoran con un respiro una vez la inmensa agenda fue leída por el sujeto.- Puedes retirarte...

-Si alteza- obedeció el hombre.  Pronto se quedaron a solas, siendo servidos por una de las doncellas.

-Entonces es inevitable que te quedes aquí...- dijo la mujer con tristeza en su mirada.

-Lamento mucho eso... se que te prometí aquella mañana que te acompañaría, pero...

**_La luz fría ilumina todo a mi paso_**

**_y ahora mi silueta está en la pared._**

****

Quiero estar a tu lado y mostrarte todo lo que siento 

**_quiero siempre cubrirte, protegerte con mis propias manos..._**

-Comprendo. Tienes deberes- declaró la joven esposa.- Bueno, era de esperarse... imaginémonos esto: Eriol apenas tiene tiempo para Tomoyo, ahora, estará aquí cuando debe de estar con su esposa y sus hijos. Especialmente con su hijo varón. Ni se hable de mi hermano; a lo mejor, mandará a Kari acompañada de Naiko pero si quiera Yukito podrá acompañarla. Era demasiado pedir que tu nos acompañaras...-con su cabeza baja.

Y es que, a pesar de ser una ocasión de celebración, Eriol se reuniría en pocos días con su viejo amigo después de concluir unas importantes juntas en donde se develaba el destino de los reinos.

Cuando menos se percató una mano le hacía levantar la mirada.  Shaoran estaba cerca de ella y no del otro lado de la mesa.

-No me gusta verte triste. Bastante tengo con separarme de ti...

-Tampoco nos acompañaste en el Solsticio que se realizó en castillo de los Hiraguizaguas... pasamos tan poco tiempo juntos...

-Lo se- declaró el sujeto y acariciándole aun su rostro.- Te lo compensaré: lo prometo.

-No era lo mismo que un principio.... no es lo mismo...

-Trato de pasar tanto tiempo con ustedes, como me es posible.- dijo en un susurro. – Pero a veces, hasta el mismo tiempo me lo impide.  Pero nada me da mas gusto que pasarme el rato contigo o nuestro hijo...

Ella asintió para luego sentir los cálidos besos de su esposo sobre sus labios. Aquellos labios que, le hacían estremecer y perder la noción del tiempo.

-Tienes que ir a tu junta.- dijo Sakura al separarse de los labios de su esposo. Pero este le miraba con un brillo travieso: Brillo con que le había conocido ya años atrás. un poco mas de 12 años atrás.

-Déjalos que esperen...- dijo atrapando nuevamente sus labios y esta vez rodeándole con sus brazos.

-¡Ah no!- dijo la voz de Fujien sobresaltándoles a ambos y Shaoran separándose de su esposa mientras esta odiaba que en esos momentos, su hijo entrase.- Siempre o casi siempre tengo que desayunar sin ambos y cuando llego, tengo que encontrarme con esto...- con rostro de desesperación.

-Buenos días a ti también hijo...- declaró Li mirándole aun abochornado mientras Fujien se acercaba a besar a su madre.

Sus ojos verdes observaron con travesura a sus padres a quienes dijo mientras se dirigía a la mesa- Lady Nakuru decía esto en Invierno: Ustedes y los padres de Meriel son un caso aparte...- exhalando mientras se servía tostadas.-Miren como se me escondieron una semana atrás...

-¿Nos escondimos?- preguntó una confundida Sakura.- ¿Cuándo?

-El día después de aquella tormenta ¿Recuerdas mamá? Semana atrás... dormí en mi vieja habitación y....

-¡Bueno!.- dijo Shaoran Li interrumpiendo a propósito mientras permanecía sonrojado ante los recuerdos.  Que decir de Sakura: Esa mañana había sido muy romántica e inolvidable.  Claro exceptuando el momento que el silencio se apoderó del lugar para ellos disfrutar sus momentos solos.- Espero que te portes bien y obedezcas a tus tutores que vendrán después de las once... – acariciando la cabeza de su hijo.- Y por supuesto, ven a despedirte cuando partan a casa Hiraguizagua... ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Claro papá!- dijo un confundido Fujien y observando a su madre preguntó.- ¿Acaso se resfriarán?

-¿Por que lo preguntas hijo?

-Por lo rojo que están papá...- señalando la puerta que se cerraba.- ...Y tu....- señalando a su madre.

Una gota rodó por su cuello.

Pero si que había sido romántica aquella parte de la noche y aquella mañana de llovizna que su esposo, permitió tomarse libre.  Supieron de Fujien pasada las tres de la tarde, después de terminar sus lecciones con sus tutores. 

Pero ahora, duraría una semana y algo mas en casa de Tomoyo, tiempo en que no vería a su esposo.

Recordaba aquellos primeros meses de recién casada.  Su vida como esposa, era un cambio de 360° en comparación a vivir como Sakura Kinomoto.  Que decir de sus momentos tan íntimos y personales con su esposo.  Tiempos y momentos que, aun años después de su primera noche juntos, cada vez mas eran inolvidables uno y otro.  El resultado de eso era, su precioso hijo.

---------- Reino del Norte...

-Un séquito de cincuenta guardias será suficiente...- declaraba Touya Kinomoto en esos instantes a su fiel jefe de guardia mientras caminaban ambos por los pasillos.- no quiero que les pase nada...

-Su majestad- creo que, cincuenta son demasiados. Considere que su alteza, no es muy aficionada a tantos guardias.

-Ese carruaje llevará a las personas mas importantes de nuestras vidas.- declaró Touya Kinomoto sorprendido ante la actitud de su mas fiel guardia. Si fuera por mi no las dejaría ir pero...

-el pequeño Meriel es, hijo de su prima, alteza.  Es primo del pequeño Príncipe.

-Kari y él se quedaron a hacerme compañía durante el solsticio. Si se hubieran ido en Invierno, esta vez no los dejara ir...

En ese momento unos pasos corriendo, atrajo sus miradas detrás de ellos. El pequeño de cabellos castaño oscuro como los de su padre, mientras el sello de la familia real era visto colgar en su cuello a través de una cadenilla en oro y su sonrisa formaba parte de sus labios a la vez que se aproximaba y gritaba- ¡¡Padre!! – siendo seguida por una doncella, y otra pequeña de ojos castaños y pelo grisáceo con mechones negruzcos- Ya nos vamos...

Vestía con pulcritud ya que era muy detallista en sus vestimentas y en siempre estar presentable.  Aunque no lo admitiera, el pequeño Fujitaka gozaba de las actividades y de ver a sus parientes mas cercanos.  Cosa que no había podido hacer en meses, gracias a las ocupadas agendas de sus progenitores.

-Prométeme que te portarás bien...- dijo Touya apuntándole con un dedo mientras él asentía.- Nada de travesuras, no importa lo que esos niños te digan.- decía con voz dura y recta.- nada de portarse mal.  Come bien y por nada del mundo te subas a mesas y luches con espadas....

-¡¡padre!! ¿por qué lucharía con espadas?

-Porque fue lo que hicieron esos dos cabezas duras- Dijo la hija de Yukito atrayendo la mirada del rey.   Pero su mirada, le irradiaba miedo y se escondió detrás de su madre. 

-Prométeme que te portarás como un hombre– dijo Touya ignorando el comentario de la pequeña Tukishiro.

-¿Cómo tu te comportas? – preguntó él que hizo que su padre endulzara su mirada por unos segundos.

Besó a su hijo en la frente y dirigiéndose a la doncella preguntó.- ¿Los carruajes están listos?

-Si majestad- declaró la mujer.- el pequeño príncipe vino a despedirse de usted, alteza...

Touya trató de no molestarse. Después de todo, gracias a su temperamento, Kari seguía molesta con él.  Todo gracias a esa invitación al Sur y otras cosas mas.

Cosas entre él y el hermano de su esposa. Nunca le hace las cosas fácil.

-¿Y su majestad?- preguntó Touya.

-Esperando abajo al príncipe.

Touya no se despidió allí de su hijo. Aun con el pequeño en brazos, bajó las grandes escalinatas encontrándose a Kari con su abrigo de viaje colocado y colocándose sus guantes pequeños. Su figura alta y juvenil pero llena de prudencia, fue a dar a la figura de su esposo con el pequeño de ambos en sus brazos.

-¡mira madre!- dijo su hijo lleno de gusto, estaba y se notaba muy feliz .- Padre ha venido a despedirse... no está tan enojado como decías...

-Touya...- dijo la mujer al tener a su esposo frente a frente. Sus ojos recorrían el rostro de su esposo con dulzura, a pesar de aquella discusión.

-Perdóname. No quisiera que te fueras bajo una mala impresión...

**_Por que siempre cuando estoy junto a ti_**

**_el tiempo se nos pasara tan rápido._**

**_Bajo este calmado mar, con la primera estrella, la noche ya está aquí._**

**_La luna pone este encanto mágico,_**

**_sin solo un sonido se que es verdad_**

**_Al parecer nosotros dos, en lo mismo y a la vez pensábamos._**

_LUZ DE LUNA (Moonlight Destiny)_

Tema principal de la película Sailor Moon S 

-He aprendido a vivir con tu temperamento muchos años... ya once, Touya...

Kinomoto llevándose a su esposa a un lado del salón declaró.- Sabes que no me gusta que viajen...- no diciendo la otra razón por la cual llevaba días en mal humor.

-Comprende que, es un compromiso que adquirimos con tu prima desde nuestra ausencia en el solsticio... no asistimos y en verdad...

-Lo se, lo se- dijo Touya abrazándole.- Por favor, no tarden...

-Lo prometo.- sonrió la señora Kinomoto ante la actitud de su marido. Después de todo, Touya adoraba a su esposa e hijo y no le gustaba estar mucho tiempo lejos de ellos.

Pero Kari se preguntaba. ¿Acaso se casó con él temiendo por igual a la soledad?

**_Luz de Luna_**

**_más que nada junto a tí quiero estar, y que sea eterno,_**

**_bajo el cielo donde te conocí, aunque por pura casualidad._**

**_Luz de Luna_**

**_compartiremos todo tú y yo, la alegría y el dolor_**

**_así es como mi corazón siente, cuando estoy junto a tí._**

****

**_Desde aquella vez que te conocí,_**

**_todo lo puedo ver tan vívido._**

**_Bajo el oscuro mar, el camino plateado sube a las estrellas_**

**_la luna es quien trae este mensage,_**

**_promesas inútiles son para los dos_**

**_al parecer nosotros dos caminamos hacia el mismo mañana._**

A la distancia, pie de las escaleras, Naiko observaba a la distancia a los reyes diciendo sus adioses.  Después de todo, pasarán mas de una semana sin verse.

-Si pasa cualquier cosa, no dudes en confiar en mi hermano.- dijo Yukito. Ella asintió mientras la hija de ambos alcanzaba al hijo de Kinomoto. Después de todo, eran compañeros de juegos, a pesar que la hija de Tukishiro le llevaba años al pequeño Kinomoto.

Pronto las parejas se despidieron y el carruaje fue observado por Kinomoto y Tukishiro hasta que se perdió en la distancia mientras los soldados llevaban las insignias de la familia real en las banderas. 

Siempre se fueron cincuenta soldados con ellas.

 -¿No le dijiste?-preguntó la reina Kinomoto a su fiel sirviente mientras observaba con melancolía el palacio.  Los pequeños iban hablando a su lado de mil y unas cosas mientras Fujitaka observaba con incertidumbre unas muñecas de porcelana.

Naiko negó con su cabeza y azorada. Su reina declaró- Tendrás que decirle...-señalando su vientre- después de todo, poco tiempo te queda en ocultarlo...

-¿Verdad que si?- declaró la señora Tukishiro.- Bueno, es cierto... pero aun así la situación me incomoda Alteza. Yukito no espera esto... bueno, ambos no lo esperábamos...

-¿Lo habían intentado por mucho tiempo, no?- preguntó Kari a su doncella.

Asintió para responderle.- Pensamos que, no tendríamos mas hijos señora.- declaró la fiel sirviente mientras observaba a su hija sonreír ante un gesto del príncipe en incertidumbre.- Ya con el tiempo pasado...- sonrojándose – y ahora, tenemos una segunda oportunidad.—Notando la sonrisa complacida de su empleadora.- este bebé le hará muy feliz...

-Creo que así será – declaró Kari.- Así quisiera yo, poder darle otro hijo a Touya...- azorándose.- Saben los cielos que él quiere uno... –observando a su hijo, agregó.- Creo también...- acariciando la cabeza de el chico que, distraídamente observaba a su compañera de juegos.- que le haría compañía a mi hijo. Incluso, le platiqué en una de las cartas a mi hermano que, quería otro hijo.- sonriendo.- No me  ha respondido.- Pensándolo unos instantes.-- ¿será eso lo que esa nota de mi hermano contendrá?-  y haciendo una pausa, rectificó.- No: mi hermano no se atrevería...- sonriendo.- Pero se que, Touya le gustaría otro hijo.

-¿Es por eso que el Señor ha estado algo molesto en estos días? – sorprendiendo a su perspicaz señora.

**_Luz de Luna_**

**_Cual sea la distancia no me importa, yo la seguir_**

**_la brillante y reluctante luz que está continuando el sueño de hoy._**

**_Luz de Luna_**

**_cuando perdida estoy en preocupación, tu me das la respuesta_**

**_así es como mi corazón piensa, cuando estoy junto a tí._**

****

Suspiró antes de responder y negando con su cabeza declaró.-no.  Touya está feliz con Fujitaka, y por supuesto jamás me revelaría ese detalle de querer tener otro hijo.  Pero las últimas cartas de mi hermano dirigidas a él (las cuales por cierto no me deja leer), lo molestan con mucha razón, creo.   Conozco a mi hermano.- Ante el rostro de su doncella, decidió hablar con mas claridad, agregando.-  Sabes que lo mío y Touya, no ha sido muy bien recibido desde un principio.  Mi hermano no sabía de las intenciones del Rey del Norte. Mucho menos cuando este se apareció por primera vez en el Oeste.- sonriendo.- Tampoco fui hecha para jugar a la princesa...- sonrió.

-Siempre he servido en su familia- declaró Naiko.- Crecimos juntas y por supuesto, le vi cuando su hermano, tomó la corona del Oeste.   Pero mas que todo, vi como pretendientes huían de usted por su forma de ser...

-Porque todos pensaban que caería con sus galanterías- declaró molesta y con cierta picardía la soberana del Norte. – Imagínate aquello: Después que mi hermano fue proclamado rey, pretendientes no faltaron... pero yo, solo tenía ojos y oídos para mi precioso sobrino, mis escritos...

-y Touya Kinomoto.- sonriéndole a su empleadora. Esta, le devolvió la sonrisa. – Pero según recuerdo, ellos la pretendían mucho antes de conocer a Kinomoto.

-Así es. Pero aun así los rechacé a todos.  Pero a mi hermano se le clavó la espina que entre nosotros había algo; algo que, me haría irme de su lado. Pero eso fue después. Primero tenía que luchar a regañadientes, rechazando cada uno de esos sujetos que me pretendían.   Y otros me rechazaban por la manera en que hablaba, me expresaba y...

-¿Corría por los jardines? – declaró Naiko con sus ojos sobre los azules de su ama.- y además, Pretendientes que conocía muy bien alteza...

-Pretendientes que, sabía que les interesaba mas el título que, mi persona...- declaró la joven reina argumentando lo que su doncella había dicho.- pero eso fue hasta que él llegó.-

-¿Es por eso que permitió que su alteza le pretendiera?- preguntó la joven.

Tardó unos momentos para declarar y sonreír al mismo tiempo ante los recuerdos.-me impactó su seria y hermosa mirada y su atlética figura. Y por supuesto, en ese entonces, no era rey.  Era embajador. Y desde un mismo momento, supe que, no se interesaba en titulo. No se que instinto me dijo que mirara ese detalle.- dijo sin nada de pena-  Por eso, porque le gustó la idea de mis escritos y por mi hermano...

-¿Su hermano?

-Como si no lo supieras...  – sonrió la mujer.- Touya Kinomoto es el alter ego de mi querido hermano; así como Touya celaba y no soportaba ( y en raras ocasiones aun destaca), a Li Shaoran, así mi estimado hermano no le simpatizaba a primeras Touya Kinomoto...

**_Luz de Luna_**

**_más que nada junto a tí quiero estar, y que sea eterno,_**

**_bajo el cielo donde te conocí, aunque por pura casualidad._**

**_Luz de Luna_**

**_compartiremos todo tú y yo, la alegría y el dolor_**

**_así es como mi corazón siente, cuando estoy junto a tí._**

****

-¿Cómo es eso posible?

La reina comenzaba a recordar aquellos días... incluso no pudo evitar sonreír.

al mismo tiempo Touya sacaba sus sentimientos al exterior en oídos de su mejor amigo y el jefe de su guardia.

-¡Como odiaba a ese sujeto!- declaró de buenas a primeras mientras ambos se encontraban en el salón donde Touya merendaba.  Ambos estaban a solas y existía confianza suficiente en tales condiciones para que el jefe de su guardia se sentara como un igual.- te aseguro que ella sigue molesta conmigo por su culpa... por eso continua mandándome esas comisiones privadas. entrometiéndose en la vida privada de los demás.  Incluso, ella me dice que es feliz... pero si lo fuera ¿por que entonces se comunica con su hermano y este manda mas notas dudando de no hacer feliz a su hermana? ¡Explícame eso! Te juro que ese Yamamoto me odia desde el primer día que puse pie en su palacio.  Para complacer a Kari y para que este no dijera mas estupideces, construí la casa de vacaciones cerca de la frontera para que ese se diera cuenta que su hermana es feliz...-Gruñendo.- ¡¡Pero vaya su atrevimiento!!- sacando una nota de su túnica y estrellándole contra la madera.

Yukito dejó que su rey respirara en silencio unos instantes para hablarle.  Que se calmara un poco.  Cosa muy lejana de ocurrir en algún momento pronto. Pero la verdad era que Yamamoto lo trataba de la misma manera que él opinaba de Li Shaoran.  ¿Acaso era la manera del destino de ponerlo en su sitio?

-Dice aquí que, Kari le ha dicho que se siente lista para tener otro hijo pero que no se atreve a pedírmelo.-

-Alteza: Recuerde que, usted no sentía nada por la reina en esos días.- le hizo resaltar su confiado guardia.- Según recuerdo y si mi memoria no me falla, solo la encontraba según sus palabras "interesante"- antes la suspicaz mirada de su rey.

-No estuviste ahí....

-Muy cierto.- acordó su soldado.- Yo estaba aquí; asignado como guardia personal de la entonces "reina" Sakura.- sonrió el sujeto.- Pero debe usted darse, cuenta que por esos días, estaba muy abatido por la segunda decepción con Lady Kaho .

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente- declaró el soberano del Norte.- Figúrate esto: estábamos juntos en un mismo calabozo por tiempo indefinido en el Sur. Sakura había amenazada por ese idiota. Kaho y yo no teníamos nada que hacer en el día mas que esperar... pero la atendí con esos golpes que los brutos le propinaron cuando le capturaron.  – bajando su mirada a la copa delante de él y sin sonreír agregó.- Pensé que ahí se había presentado una segunda oportunidad. Una segunda parte de nuestra historia.

-Pero el hecho de que la señora Kaho se hubiera casado poco después de la restauración, le cayó muy pesado...

Touya lo miró en silencio.

-¿No ha sabido nada de ella entonces?

-Que tiene tres niños.- declaró Kinomoto secamente.- Nada mas eso...

-¿Por qué lo dice así? – preguntó Yukito.- porque se sin duda en mi cabeza y en mi corazón que usted ama a su esposa. Le tomó algo de tiempo para seguir los consejos de las Celestinas de su hermana y prima suya...- viendo la mirada asesina del sujeto.- Y tomó  poco tiempo convencerla de casarse con usted. ¡y a solo tres meses de la boda de su hermana Sakura!- sonrió el sujeto ante los recuerdos. – incluso, a Naiko aunque se quedó sirviendo a su señora, me tomó tres proposiciones para que aceptase; pero usted y a  años después: Tiene a su pequeño hijo.- haciéndole sonreír por unos instantes.

Touya no asintió. Pero tampoco negó aquello.

-Todos los matrimonios tienen sus altibajos.- declaró Yukito. – El hecho de que usted no simpatice con su cuñado ,es razón suficiente para la confusión de ambos.- Declaró el fiel soldado.

-Tu no tienes altibajos.- le señaló el rey a su amigo sirviéndole un poco de su bebida en la otra copa.- ¿O acaso me declararás que entre tu y Naiko hay problemas?

-Naiko a diferencia de mi cuñada Rei, es muy tímida alteza-  sonrió Yukito con su usual rostro de "todo está bien"- Tuve que proponerle matrimonio tres veces antes de que dijera que si.  Entonces estaban mis arrebatos...

Touya alzó una ceja en confusión.  ¿de cuando en cuanto el fiel Yukito Tukishiro tenía arrebatos? Era según él, la persona mas pacifica que conocía en su vida.   Apaciguado y relajado, incluso cuando las circunstancias ameritaban violencia o desenfreno.  Pero Incluso en los tiempos de la Rebelión, parecía que, mantuvo la calma. No como su hermano: Yue era todo lo contrario a lo que Yukito era.  La frialdad en su ser, solo la borraban dos personas: Sakura Li y Rei, su esposa. 

-¿Arrebatos, dices?- cuando las palabras salieron de su boca.

Asintió para decir.- Tengo que controlar a Naiko en no caer y creer en todo lo que los demás le dicen; simplemente es alguien algo ingenua y se cree algunas veces lo que todos le dicen.  Sabe cocinar como los dioses lo que me lleva al siguiente punto: como demasiado... – sonrió con amabilidad a lo que Touya le salió una gota en su frente.- he tenido que restringirme de esos deliciosos postres que hace.  Incluso nuestra hija parece que, se ha dado cuenta de lo ingenua que es.

-¿Eso es un contratiempo para ti con "arrebatos"?

-Ah no alteza- declaró Tukishiro.- Los problemas vinieron cuando me rechazó la primera vez ... – declaró Yukito enseriando su rostro – Y comenzó el teniente Moroko atrás de ella.

-¿Moroko, dices?- preguntó Touya.- ¿Acaso no era el guardia personal de Yamamoto?

-Así mismo.  Le agradezco a su alteza las intenciones de alejar ese sujeto de aquí, para que la segunda proposición de matrimonio no fuera un "no" sino mas bien un "aun no estoy segura"  y la tercera a un "si".

Touya lo miró un poco confundido a lo que declaró.- Si me hubiera rechazado Kari la primera vez, me vuelvo loco...

-Lo que nos trae al siguiente punto: paciencia- declaró como sabio de la materia el fiel soldado.- No puede estar culpando a su alteza de lo que pasa entre su cuñado y usted...

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-¿Acaso no recuerda los días posteriores a la boda de su hermana?- Touya gruñó ante aquellos recuerdos.  – Si los recuerda... aunque majestad, cada vez que nos referimos a la boda de la princesa- Ahí escuchó un gruñido.- Podría dejar los sonidos de disconformidad para luego...

-¿Cuál es tu punto?

-Mi punto es que, usted no fue quien se le declaró.—atrayendo la mirada de su soberano.- en realidad, ella se quedó aquí haciéndole compañía...

-es absurdo.- declaró Kinomoto.- bueno, es verdad que, hablamos antes de la.- gruñendo.- boda de Sakura....- sacudiendo su cabeza.- Aunque  si me reclamó en su primera noche aquí que dejara de comunicarle mis sentimientos por papel y decírselos en persona- sonrió recordando aquel discurso dado por Kari Yamamoto en aquellos días.

En esos momentos la mente de Touya volvió a tiempos que llevaba en su corazón...

**-Flash back-**

_Naiko iba detrás de ella._

_-Buen día- declaró la joven.  Miró el emblema que portaba el sujeto en su solapa y preguntó.- ¿Así que usted es Kinomoto? –haciendo una reverencia.- He escuchado hablar mucho de usted.- mirando detrás de ella a la doncella que se azoró._

_Era notable que Naiko había investigado._

_-Un tanto gusto- dijo Touya haciendo una reverencia y saludándole.- Pero no conozco a mi interlocutora... _

_-Kari... Yamamoto.- declaró la joven.- Si me conoce: mi hermano nos presentó esta mañana.- Sonrió ella apenando al sujeto y su mala memoria en ese momento.- Lo que pasa es que pensaba usted otras cosas..._

_Kinomoto saludó nuevamente. ¿cómo no se percató que Yamamoto le presentó la misma mujer de las escaleras de aquella mañana en que llegó.? _

_-No participó de la cena de anoche- declaró la joven. – ahí nos hubiéramos conocido entonces..._

_-No soy muy aficionado a cenas... prefiero cenar solo- declaró Kinomoto. Kari se colocó a la par con él y comenzaron a caminar.  _

_Naiko iba detrás._

_-Pero era en su honor..._

_-Precisamente eso mismo.- frunció su rostro.- Traté de persuadir a su esposo, pero..._

_-¿Mi esposo?- preguntó sorprendida y alto aturdida._

_-¿Yamamoto?_

_Sonrió para decir.- le dará gusto saber que, no es mi esposo.- sonrió Kari continuando su caminar.  _

_-¿por qué dice "que me dará gusto"?_

_-¿acaso dice que no es así?- rebotó ella la pregunta._

_Notó la sonrisa sutil en sus labios húmedos y suaves y sonrió sutilmente para colocar sus manos detrás de si mismo y continuó caminando a la par con la mujer._

_-¿qué es de Yamamoto?- preguntó Kinomoto._

_El pequeño ese instante se libra de la mano de la joven y avanza para corretear en el jardín mientras ella se detiene a observarle. _

_-Hermana menor- declaró la mujer- vivo con él desde que tenía 15 años.  Perdí a mis padres y mi hermano después, perdió a su esposa. – mirando a la distancia al niño.- Cuido de mi sobrino..._

_-Eso de cuidar su sobrino debe de quitarle tiempo con los pretendientes alteza..._

_-Por favor, dígame Kari- declaró la joven.- no, no tengo pretendientes...- torciendo su rostro.- No que valgan la pena al menos...- retirando un mechón de su cabello de su rostro._

_Su vestido bailaba con el viento._

_- Pero cuénteme de usted... – declaró la chica.- ¿Es cierto que el Norte es gobernado por una mujer?_

_En el tono de su voz se notaba cierta admiración._

_-Así es – asintió el sujeto._

_-¿Fue miembro de los que realizaron la rebelión?- preguntó entusiasmada.- Mi hermano participó.  No directamente pero participó –suspirando.- Llevándose solo este palacio como recompensa y una corona..._

_-Y usted es princesa- declaró Touya._

_ella rió para decir.- Si, pero poco y menos tiempo me queda para escribir..._

_-¿Escribir, dice?_

_Asintió para declararle.- Soy poetisa...- declaró la mujer.- Escribo de muchas cosas... _

_-¿Cómo que?_

_-Bueno, por primera instancia, del amor..._

_ahí notó como un dejo en el cuerpo de su acompañante y cierta ironía en su mirada al pronunciar esas palabras._

_-Tomo por entendido que, no cree en el tema.-  sus ojos azules recorrieron las facciones del sujeto._

_Naiko avanzó adelantándose para llegar a donde el pequeño que aun jugaba mas adelante en el jardín._

_-Mas bien, era fiel creyente hasta que desperté bruscamente..._

_Kari lo miró con profunda comprensión.  Touya notó aquello: Como si fuera mas bien una confidente.  Una confidente que no hacía quince minutos, no había hablado con ella._

_-Tomo por entendido que no cree. Lo respeto.- observándole algo aturdido mientras su alta figura observaba a la dama a su lado.- Pero ¿cuánto tardó en despertar?_

_El sujeto no respondió._

_Ella sonrió e indicándole unos bancos, se sentaron uno al lado del otro y ella dijo.- Bueno, para eso tiene un par de oídos dispuestos a escucharle, claro si lo desea es hablar de cualquier cosa. Aunque me gustaría escuchar siempre su punto de vista. Si no lo considera un atrevimiento de mi parte._

_-¿Acaso a usted le gusta saber la vida de desconocidos?- preguntó con cierto ánimo. Primera vez que, conocía a una mujer como esa._

_-Nada de eso- sonrió la joven ante la negativa del sujeto y agregó.- Soy escritora, pero también soy una buena escucha. Tal vez, pueda escucharle o solo charlar..._

_-no lo creo- declaró el sujeto._

_-¿no confía en nadie, cierto?- preguntó ella algo aturdida- o sea ¿No sería la primera vez que le sirven de confidente y lo traicionaron?_

_Negando con su cabeza agregó.- En realidad es muy simple: no confío en nadie. Bueno tal vez en mis amigos de toda la vida. Pero ellos no están aquí.- hablando de Yue y Yukito._

_Ella guardó un silencio sepulcral ante aquella declaración y él preguntó.- ¿Acaso no dirá nada? ¿No insistirá?_

_Ella le miró con cierto desafío en su vistazo.  Un desafío lanzado por él.  El tono de su voz fue irónico.  Pero ella declaró después de un instante.- si no quiere confiar en un par de oídos extras entonces, Escriba..._

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-Escriba.- respondió ella – Lo que siente.. Lo que siente ahora, al encontrarse en estos instantes con todo lo que ha pasado.  Escriba sus deseos, anhelos. Le aseguro que escribir es una gran cura.  Pronto verá a alguna mejoría  de la cual me contará luego._

_Kinomoto no le miró mas instantes luego, Naiko se acercó diciendo.- Lo siento alteza, pero tenemos que volver para la merienda con su majestad- sintiéndose apenada de haber interrumpido. _

_-bueno, espero verlo esta noche en la cena, señor Kinomoto – Sonrió ella haciendo una reverencia.- Y por supuesto, traiga sus escritos..._

_Alejándose del lugar, dejó aun muy perturbado sujeto que la confusión era mas enorme que nunca._

_------- Dos noches después... _

_Touya estaba en el pasillo que daba al exterior del muro del castillo y observaba a la distancias pequeños puntos iluminados en los valles mas adelante.  Casas, que en ese momento, estaban en la hora de la cena.  Miró mas a su izquierda para notar el negro manto mas allá: el mar. _

_  
Escuchaba el oleaje venir de muy corta distancia de allí y cerró sus ojos. _

_-A veces escucho el mar cuando las cosas no van bien como pienso ...- declaró la voz de la joven Kari.  Ahí notó como venía sola acercándose por el pasillo._

_-Su alteza- dijo sorprendido y vio como ella se colocaba a la par a su lado y observaba a la misma dirección que observaba el hombre - ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿no debería estar cenando?_

_-Bueno, no tenía hambre... me disculpé con mi hermano...- pensando unos instantes.- ¿Ha hecho lo que le dije? – ante su mirada extrañada ella agregó.- Escribir... _

_-Lo único que escribiría sería si encontrase alguien quien leyera lo que escribo.- declaró el sujeto.- ¿Para que escribir cosas que, al final solo tu leerás?_

_-o un amigo... o una amiga, tal vez- declaró ella atrayendo su sorpresa y ella riéndose unos instantes agregó.-Pero no me vea así. No le pido nada del otro mundo..._

_-¿Acaso no le importa lo que piensen?- preguntó el algo preocupado.- Es decir... usted está aquí, conmigo... a solas... sin su doncella._

_-Ah Naiko: bueno lo que pasa es que ella es que le dije que se quedara en mi alcoba...- sonrió ella.- al menos que le moleste mi presencia..._

_-Por sorprendente que parezca- dijo retirándole la mirada y observando el oscuro horizonte.- No me importa..._

_-¿Disculpe?_

_-Que no me importa que me haga compañía...- declaró él y ella sin que él se percatara, sonrió._

_-¿Aunque sea en silencio?_

_Asintió. _

_Ella simplemente, apoyó sus manos en el pasamanos del lugar y se paró a su lado. _

**_-------------------------_**

_Mientras por la mañana se reunía con el rey, por las tardes libres y las  noches, Kari y él se reunían ya era para tomar té en otro de los tantos salones de palacio (con Naiko presente pero haciendo otras cosas que escuchar las conversaciones entre ambos), Kinomoto disfrutaba de la compañía de la joven._

_Y ella comenzaba a sentirse distinta en su presencia._

_Pero notó algo: Kinomoto por nada del mundo, le declararía algún interés en ella.  Eso se notaba. Siempre que se quedaban sin temas de que hablar o cuando se miraban fijamente, en silencio, él prefería cerrar su boca y apretar sus rodillas antes de decir algo; no iba a ser fácil._

_No era fácil._

_Pero Kinomoto continuó con las vistas entre él y Yamamoto.  Aun Yamamoto no estaba del todo convencido de que, relaciones con un país en donde una dama era la reina, era positivo o en todo, resultaría. Otra de las cosas que no le gustaba era la inexperiencia del rey del Este.  Un muchacho según escuchó._

_-Estoy de acuerdo con usted- dijo Kinomoto en un momento. Ambos estaban sentados frente a frente en una mesa cuadrada de al menos metro y medio de distancia.  Sin ambos percatarse, la joven Princesa ingresó al salón. –Un muchacho apenas es hombre para gobernar.- poniendo por debajo a Shaoran Li.- Pero puedo decirle que ese muchacho, fue lo suficientemente hábil para organizar hombres comunes y armar un ejercito que nos trajo a la paz que buscamos.- dando una pausa- y a usted su corona... igual está el rey del Sur.  Relativamente, son mas jóvenes que nosotros.  Pero no dude de sus capacidades. _

_-muy cierto- dijo Yamamoto observándole.- Pero aun no lo sé Kinomoto... ¿Qué me garantiza que una vez todo esto se resuelva, lleguemos a un acuerdo que sea común para las naciones, este tratado no será traicionado por alguno de los mandatarios?- con su vista fija en el representante-. Es decir, se que por su hermana, usted garantizará que el acuerdo prevalezca como Representante del Norte. Pero ¿qué garantiza que el Este o el Sur, sigan el acuerdo?_

_-Con todo respeto su alteza- dijo Touya seriamente.- Pensé que Kaho Mitzuki pasó por aquí...- dijo con firmeza.- Kaho, con gusto le explicaría todos los detalles concernientes a la "unión de intereses" _

_Kari escuchaba con atención, en silencio y sin darse por percibida._

_-¿Aquélla cosa que, cualquier nación que traicione el acuerdo, avalará y apoyarán uno con otros?- preguntó – si, si... Kaho Mitzuki es una buena intermediaria...- sonrió el hombre. – Pero no creo que, todo lo que ella promete, difiera mucho de lo que hablamos: En teoría vivimos una utopía... la restauración de las cuatro naciones, pero como le digo; otra cosa es que, cumplan lo cometido..._

_El rey miró con determinación al rostro de Kinomoto y este, viceversa. _

_Pero de un momento a otro, el rey se levantó, seguido de los consejeros allí presentes y demás observadores.- Creo que podemos detenernos por hoy...- haciendo un saludo al emisario del Norte._

_Una vez este se retiraba del salón, Kari notó la cara de insatisfacción del Embajador del Norte. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que salió de allí._

_-¿Podría tu hermana hablar unos instantes con el rey?- preguntó a Yamamoto la mujer con su mirada azul sobre el hombre._

_-Suenas como enojada- observando un instante a la doncella de cabellos negros a pocos pies de su hermana y esta observándole bastante perturbada._

_-No confías en su palabra.- dijo Kari por encima de los murmullos de los consejeros retirándose.  No era costumbre ver a la princesa en las juntas de consejo._

_-Me sorprende que tu si...- declaró Yamamoto.-No discutiré tu sabidurías en política entre reinos porque tal vez hablaría de mas y me llevaría una sorpresa... mi hermana no es una insulsa..._

_-Gracias por el cumplido..._

_-Sin embargo...- declaró el hombre.- Puedo ver a través de ti, hermana... se quien eres... a donde vas y que quieres...- haciendo una pausa.- Crees que, soy injusto con el embajador..._

_-Mas bien, obstinado.- cruzándose de brazos.- En verdad hermano ¿Crees que alguien tan respetado como Touya Kinomoto, Planeará una embestida en tu contra con el apoyo de los otros tres reyes? Hasta ahora, no te han dado ninguna prueba de su supuesta traición que esperas que ocurra... tan solo se han mostrado, fieles, comprometidos y atinados con sus decisiones en mando. Hasta tu, tienes que admitirlo..._

_Yamamoto exhaló pesadamente.  Adoraba a su hermana.  Era su mas grande tesoro después de su hijo.  Kari tenía la prepotencia y actitud que él identificaba en si mismo._

_Pero notaba las otras aspiraciones de su hermana._

_-Tu interés va mas allá de los tratados.- colocando sus  manos sobre los hombros de la joven._

_-No... no se de que hablas- declaró ella apenada._

_-Puedes engañar a otro... – declaró Yamamoto. Incluso habló seriamente.- Pero sabes que lo que pretendes no es fácil.  Es algo tosco y rudo pero no pasando mas allá gracias a la sangre azul que corre por sus venas y su refinada educación..._

_Adivinaba a donde iba todo._

_Kari no respondió. Pero la relación de Kinomoto no pasó mas allá de aquella amistad, que fue forjándose en esas semanas en el Oeste. _

**_-La noche de su partida del Oeste... -_** 

Pero así como había llegado, así habrían que despedirse.  Touya por alguna extraña razón que no comprendía, se había encariñado con la mujer.  Porque no era una chiquilla.  Tenía un poco menos que su edad, pero era suficiente para saber que era alguien que sabía lo que quería.

_¿pero una de esas cosas, era él?_

_-Embajador Kinomoto.—dijo Kari acercándose por el pasillo con rapidez.  Ya se iba por lo que parecía a la entrada del palacio.- ¿Ya se va?- viendo la escolta que le acompañaba y los hombres cargando sus valijas._

_-Así es.  Debo de llegar al Norte donde mi hermana espera los reportes de las juntas..._

_-Ya veo- sus ojos azules se le quedaban observando con incertidumbre.- espero que al menos, recuerde a su amiga. Porque créalo o no, y disculpe el atrevimiento, me considero su amiga..._

_Touya se quedó en silencio observando su mirada añil.  Tomando un respiro y para verla menos triste declaró.- le escribiré..._

_Sus ojos se iluminaron al escuchar aquellas palabras y dijo.- ¿En serio? ¡Que bien!- sonrió en respuesta._

_Estaba sonriéndole e iba a tocar su mejilla cuando la voz de Yamamoto del otro lado diciendo.- Se le hará tarde señor...- evitó que el sujeto tocase a la princesa._

_-Muy bien.- dijo Touya volviendo a su actitud y agradeciéndole al rey su tiempo y haciendo una reverencia, se marchaba por el pasillo acompañado de sus soldados y los sirvientes._

_Kari sentía como con el sujeto, se iba una parte de su ser._

_-El pertenece al Norte...no se te olvide- dijo su hermano. Le dolía el solo pensar que, su hijo se quedaría sin su tía y él, sin su hermana._

_-Si...- declaró ella apesadumbrada.- Oye ¿Te importa que visite a la tía Byakko en la casa campestre un día de estos?_

_El negó diciendo.- Claro que no me importaría..._

_-"Touya Kinomoto: Si supieras lo que has hecho en mi..."- declaró ella al único capaz de escuchar tal declaración: Su corazón._

**-Fin del Flash back-**

 

-La verdad no sabía que, habías compenetrado tanto con Touya en esos momentos que lo envié como embajador.-declaró Sakura Li a su cuñada.

-Pues no entiendo muy bien quien hizo que.- declaró Kari- Solo se que, si no hubiera tomado la iniciativa y acercarme a él, tal vez, ni siquiera Fujitaka estuviera con nosotros ahora- declaró observando a su hijo jugar con el niño de Sakura y Shaoran.- después, me pidió que nos casáramos...

-Pues mira que a ninguna se nos ha hecho fácil.- declaró Tomoyo.

-¿Cómo que no? A quien no se le hizo fácil fue a tu marido ¿A qué no?-  preguntó Meiling estando presente y hablando con total libertad.- Según recuerdo, el rey Hiraguizagua tuvo que perseguirte mucho para que aceptaras...  Aunque tienes que admitir que, creo que cuando se enteró que tendría a Meriel después de Loriel pudo haber apaciguado las cosas de rechazar dos veces a un hombre...

-Enmendaste tus errores Tomoyo- declaró Sakura sonriéndole y apoyando lo dicho por la esposa de Meiko.

-No sé porque dices eso Sakura... - declaró Tomoyo sonriéndose sutilmente.-¿ quien fue la que tuvo que enfrentar a su suegra el día de su boda con su hijo? ¿Y mas aun, cuando esta exigía un nieto como obsequio antes de su muerte que fuera concebido en la noche de bodas? ¿Acaso no eras tú la que temblaba como pluma?

La joven tosió incómoda y recordó aquel (según ella) bochornoso episodio con Ieran Li.  Cuyos eventos prevalecían como si hubiera sido ayer, en su mente.

Por que la mujer insistía que debía de tener un nieto de una vez.

**--------- Flash Back.--------**

****

_-Reina Ieran- dijo Sakura una vez se quedó a solas con la madre de su prometido._

_-Dioses... te ves... hermosísima... – observando con ensueño a quien sería su nuera.- Shaoran si no nos cuidamos  como dice mi sobrina, se desmayará al verte..._

_Sakura asintió el cumplido con su mirada, además de azorarse intensamente._

_-¿Sabes porque he venido a verte? ¿Momentos antes de la ceremonia?_

_-No señora- declaró Sakura.   _

_-Bien.- tosió.- Como se de cuentas que no tienes una madre... tu padre falleció y sobre todo... - dudando decirle.-Tienes ese hermano tuyo que Shaoran me admitió que costaría un gran trabajo permitir que te casaras con él, no vengo aquí como madre del novio.  Sino como tu futura madre... por matrimonio... –mirándole fijamente.- Los hombres querida... – ante aquella frase, ya Sakura se imaginaba lo que venía; por imaginarse, sus mejillas adquirieron un rojo carmín intenso.- Sakura: No he empezado y mira como te pones- no evitando sonreír ante la pena que sacó de la chica. Le pasó un trago de agua en una copa de plata a un lado._

_-Lo siento señora- declaró la joven sonriendo nerviosa ( Y mejillas mas rojas aun).  Bebió parte del liquido que contenía._

_-Bueno, tal vez, no sea correcto hablar esto contigo... si empezamos tendremos que suspender la boda.- ante la mirada apenada de la chica.- porque te desmayarás... _

_-Déjeme decirle algo- dijo ella con temblor en su voz, pero decisión antes de que Ieran retomara el tema y sorprendiendo a la mujer..- por favor escúcheme: agradezco su intento y su preocupación por nosotros o por el futuro.  – declaró – Le agradezco por preocuparse por mi preparación y bienestar y mas aun en un día como hoy. Pero creo que, a Shaoran no le gustaría que, estuviéramos discutiendo este tema..._

_-Shaoran te considera como una rosa blanca Sakura... – hablando de la inexperiencia de la chica. _

_-Precisamente por eso quisiera que no me diera detalles.- Declaró la chica.- O no intente nada para nosotros... para nuestro bienestar.- opinó a su futura suegra.-   Deje que las cosas sigan su camino.  Creo que, Shaoran se lo agradecerá._

_-¡Ay Sakura: conozco a mi hijo!- declaró Ieran ahora roja.- Es muy tímido con lo que se trata de mujeres... y tu...- señalando a la chica vestida de blanco.- Bueno, eres tu..._

_Sakura no quería saber que se refería Ieran con eso de mujeres. ¿Acaso no era ella la única en la vida del ahora  Rey del Este? Olvidando aquel detalle declaró.- somos el uno para el otro... y créame: Shaoran no es quien usted cree...- abriéndose un poco mas con su suegra aclaró. sabremos complementarnos y hacernos felices uno al otro... ténganos fe... _

_-Les tengo fe..._

_Ella sonrió para responder.- Pues déjenos todo en nuestras manos- declaró sonriéndole. y azorándose agregó..- Y si desea construir la alcoba de bebé, Hágalo... _

_-Sakura...- decía Ieran notando que, la chica sabía de que se trataba todo.- ¿Quién??? ¿Cómo?_

_-Le dije que, no conoce a Shaoran tanto como lo conozco yo: Nos tenemos confianza- no diciéndole que en verdad, se enteró por Meiling y Tomoyo._

_Ieran asintió en silencio y en ese momento, se escucharon unos sutiles toques en la puerta que sobresaltaron a la novia._

**---------Fin Flash Back.--------**

-Tia Ieran estaba como si fuera su cumpleaños y ella tenía de nuevo doce años (O eso decía mi padre) estaba feliz cuando regresamos al Este y me contó que, le diste autorización para la alcoba de Fujien.

Kari escuchaba con atención las conversaciones entre las soberanas del Sur, Este y la dama de sociedad Meiling.

-¿Se emocionó mucho cuando supo que estabas encinta?- preguntó Tomoyo a Sakura.

-No como se puso mi primo.- rió divertida Li Meiling.

-O como se puso Touya...- declaró Kari.  Ahí atrajo las miradas de las jóvenes presentes.- Es que, yo me quedé mas tiempo por insistencia de tu hermano. Para días antes fue que decidimos casarnos- declaró observando a Sakura sonreírse. Ella recordaba que con la nota de su hermano, fue que se enteró que estaba encinta de Fujien- Cosa que no le hizo nada de gracia a mi hermano...

-¿Ahí fue cuando comenzaron las hostilidades personales entre mi hermano y Yamamoto?

Negó con su cabeza para decir.- No. Comenzaron cuando Mi hermano notó mis sentimientos por el tuyo.- declaró con una sonrisa.- cuando era Embajador del norte...

-Bueno, bueno- dijo Tomoyo sonriendo.- me imagino como se pondría Touya cuando se enteró que sería Tío...pero ¿Cómo reaccionó Li Shaoran?

Sakura adquirió un carmín intenso ante aquella pregunta.  Y mas aun, cuando las miradas de las mujeres presentes (Pues las doncellas atendían  a los niños que jugaban  mas adelante), se posaron sobre Sakura...

-Bueno...- comenzó a decir la reina Li.

**----- Flash Back -----**

El castillo que se convertiría en el nuevo hogar de Sakura, desplegaba sus muros dándole la bienvenida mientras los coches eran arrastrados por el camino. Ella observaba por la ventana lo que sería de ahora en adelante su nuevo hogar mientras su esposo la trajo a la realidad con un sutil beso en su mano.

_-Bienvenida a casa- dijo él con voz soñadora a su hermosa compañera. De ahí le dio un sutil beso en sus labios y pronto se dirigía a su cuello._

_-Shaoran...- dijo ella apenada y con rubor.- Estamos en un carruaje.- no evitando soltar una risita conspiradora.- Estamos a punto de llegar a tu castillo... _

_Se separó (No muy convencido de ella) y dijo en voz baja.- Me resistiré hasta la noche... – declaró colocándole de un rojo carmín intenso.-  Sakura: Ahora que regresamos a casa, me he puesto a pensar que las cosas serán un tanto diferente a lo que hemos vivido ahora..._

_-¿Lo dices por el tiempo? – viéndole asentir._

_-No tendremos tanto tiempo libre... para nosotros...- dijo en un suspiro._

_-Lo comprendo- declaró ella.- he vivido rodeada de lo mismo toda mi vida Shaoran: Es diferente para ti, pues hasta ahora tienes una corona sobre tu cabeza; yo he sido princesa, mi hermano es rey y antes de él, mi padre.- sonando comprensiva- Además, me casé contigo consciente de que, tengo tu amor... pero tu gente tiene parte de tu corazón, también..._

_Besó su frente agradeciendo su comprensión y pronto estaban en la entrada del palacio de donde unas jóvenes (algunas de ellas seguidas de hombres muy distinguidos según se dio cuenta Sakura), venían a darle la bienvenida. No vio a Meiling entre ellos pero si a Ieran Li quien al acercarse le abrazó como a una hija._

_-Te encantará la habitación- dijo Shaoran llevándole del brazo mientras los sirvientes iban detrás con todas las valijas. – Dejé a Yamasaki y a Meiling encargados que todo se hiciera de acuerdo a mi petición... espero que te guste también..._

_La alcoba a la cual entraron estaba con una pequeña antesala la cual rebosaba de floreros llenos de flores de cerezo y rosas blancas.  La chica paseó con sus ojos lo hermosa que era la sala. _

_Pero Shaoran no notó una puerta a un lado que no estaba cuando partió del Este. _

_-Es hermosa- dijo la joven mientras los sirvientes ingresaban con las valijas. De ahí Shaoran la tomó de la mano, ingresándole a una hermosa habitación con nuevos muebles y notándose la hermosa cama matrimonial con detalles en la madera y hermosas telas descendían de la parte superior del mueble y amarrados con listones de los postes para darle a la pareja intimidad en sus noches. _

_El color satín de la cama era un verde claro en distintas tonalidades. Mas allá se notaba el enorme guardarropa y mucho mas allá unos armarios para la ropa de la chica._

_Una vez escucharon la puerta cerrarse dejándole a solas, Shaoran abrazó por la cintura a la chica y mirándole embelesado mientras respiraba aquel perfume que sentía en su pelo. _

_-Eres lo más hermoso de mi vida- dijo en un susurro._

_-Te amo- dijo ella besándole tentadoramente los labios- Gracias por hacerme tan feliz... estos días, han sido inolvidables..._

_-Todavía nos falta el resto de nuestra vida juntos... - besándole y olvidándose de todo lo demás._

_Una vez se separaron para respirar Sakura, le recordó algo.- Recuerda que, tenemos que ir a cenar... con tu madre- declaró la joven. Ahí escucharon como tocaron la puerta._

_-¿Sí?- preguntó la joven yendo a abrir mientras Shaoran condenaba aquel que tocaba la puerta. _

_-Disculpe- dijo una chica sonriéndole sutilmente.- Altezas: lady Ieran quiere confirmar su asistencia en la cena de bienvenida..._

_Shaoran suspiró ¿Cómo su madre sabía que, en pocos momentos convencería a Sakura para pasar la noche sin asistir a la cena? _

_Ahí fue que notó la puerta nueva.  Alzó una ceja preguntándose que era eso._

_Mientras abría la puerta y caminaba a su interior, Sakura notó aquello y dijo a la doncella-.- Si. dígale a Lady Ieran que bajaremos en una hora... _

_-Muy bien alteza- y dijo antes de irse- Bienvenida a su casa... - antes de retirarse tan rápido como su velocidad ( y pequeños pies) Le permitían._

_Ahí cerrando la puerta, notó como Shaoran salió del cuarto contiguo con cara de susto.- ¿Shaoran? ¿Qué pasa?- viéndole cerrar la puerta detrás de él, observar a Sakura y apoyarse de ella.- ¿qué ocurre?_

_-Nada- dijo él nada convincente. Pero tal vez, su rostro pálido, falto de aire y algo alterado era que lo delataba._

_-¿Qué te ocurre?- tratando de apartarle de la puerta.- Déjame entrar: sabes que entraré en un momento a otro..._

_-¿te recuerdas lo que hablamos semanas atrás de lo que mi madre trataría de hacer? _

_-mas o menos- dijo Sakura apartando (Sin nada de esfuerzo a su esposo._

_-Pues lo hizo...- al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse._

_Ahí Sakura posó sus ojos en la pequeña cuna, posada justo debajo de una ventana.  Había caballos de madera en el suelo.  Un hermoso armario y muchos juguetes y otros muebles para lo que parecía..._

_-se parece a una alcoba de bebé... - dijo Sakura con inocencia._

_-"No se parece" es, una alcoba de bebé.- dijo un muy desanimado Shaoran. _

_Pero Sakura recorría los muebles y los detalles con un toque sutil de sus dedos, incluso se agachó a uno de los caballitos de madera.- Esto es hermoso Shaoran..._

_-Le dije que no lo hiciera...- dijo Li molesto y Sakura se sonrió.- Le dije que no arriesgara lo nuestro por un capricho..._

_Ahí notó como la chica se abrazaba a él, lo que le hacía temblar de arriba abajo.- Bueno, no es como si no se diera la posibilidad- sonrojándose.- ¿No crees? – mirándole con ternura.- Después de todo, no es imposible que tengamos visita pronto... es mejor estar preparados..._

_Por la calma, la sonrisa y su tono de voz, él preguntó con seguridad.- ¿Tu sabías esto? ¿Sabías que ella lo haría?_

_Asintió para confirmarle.- le dije que lo hiciera—declaró sonriéndole.- Es que, se veía tan emocionada y yo..._

_-¡AH! ¡¡NO DEBI" DE DECIRTE NADA!!_

_-¡No me dijo nada! dijo ella – En realidad, me enteré por mis propios medios..._

_-¡¡Sabes lo que hace: Está entrometiéndose en nuestra vida!! _

_-¡Es tu madre Shaoran!- se escandalizó Sakura mientras le observaba con aturdimiento.- Además: yo le dije que lo construyera...antes de nuestra boda._

_-¿Qué tu que?- preguntó no creyendo lo que escuchó._

_¿Acaso Sakura, la chica que era su esposa hizo eso? ¿una mujer que, no era mujer hasta dos meses antes, ahora le revelaba que ella fue quien le dijo a Ieran que lo construyera? No podía creerlo.  La misma Sakura que en la noche de bodas, que temblaba como un pajarillo aferrado a unas manos que le mantenían cautivo, la cual fue poco a poco adaptándose al momento, y le brindó una felicidad perfecta, ella le regaló su inocencia y ahí se percató que en verdad, había tomado la decisión correcta al unirse el resto de su vida a ella. _

_-¿Estás segura de lo que dices? ¿no dirás eso para que no me moleste con mi madre?- viéndole negar con su rostro._

_-No- dijo ella sonrojada.- Yo le dije a Ieran que la construyera.- tomando una bocanada de aire.- Además ¿Quién dice que no nos vendrá útil después?_

_ -Te subestimé.- dijo Shaoran Li alto aturdido.- pensé que si te enterabas de esto, te escaparías de mi lado..._

_-Me hubiera escapado, cierto...- dijo Sakura buscando su pecho y abrazándose mientras se acurrucaba al cuerpo varonil de su marido.- Pero contigo..._

----------- Fin del flash Back....

-Bueno, bueno... eso está bien- declaró Meiling.- Pero eso, aun no explica como mi primo se enteró que, esperabas al pequeño Fujien...

-me imagino que casi se desmaya... - declaró Tomoyo sorprendida.- es decir ¡a meses de casarse!... dos o tres supongo...- declaró la joven Hiraguizagua.- Incluso, en un momento, Eriol me comentó que nos seguían los pasos.- sonrojándose ante el comentario.

-Bueno no tanto... – dijo Meiling.- Porque si mis cálculos son correctos y para el momento que me enteré de todo aquello...  y las circunstancias del nacimiento de mi querido primo segundo... – Viendo el carmín que se posaba en las mejillas de Sakura, esta reveló.- Sakura quedó encinta la misma noche de bodas...

Tomoyo miró a su prima algo aturdida.  Así que, Fujien no fue prematuro por un mes y algo.

-¿Es cierto, no Sakura?- preguntó Meiling orgullosa de tener la razón.

Y la tenía.  Sakura asentía mientras un tono púrpura estaba en su rostro.

-¡Sakura! Nunca supe eso... - declaró Tomoyo.

Kari a duras penas aguantaba la risa.

-Era porque yo misma no estaba al tanto de eso Tomoyo.- pensó la joven.- Cuando noté que, bueno... - sonrojándose.- Que algo andaba mal, pensé que era la misma ansiedad post boda. Y después de la Luna de Miel estuvimos muy ocupados... ¡no es fácil para mi hablar de estas cosas!! Y si no hubiera sido por la nota de Touya.- señalando a Kari.- Bueno... ya saben...

-¿Acaso averiguas todos los embarazos de la familia, Meiling?- preguntó Tomoyo algo aturdida, ante la certeza  de la prima del rey del Este..

-Bueno, algo tengo que hacer mientras mi pobre Meiko se me iba de casa, ¿No? – declaraba la prima de Shaoran.- me quedaba sola, con pocas cosas que hacer, así que... comenzaba a estudiar lo que la anciana que atendía la casa me contaba de muchas cosas, llegando al tema de los embarazos.  Cuando quedé encinta con Yamiko, pude averiguar que, ella fue concebida en el mes ocho entre el día diez y  veinte dos... después de mi primer año de casada- haciendo una pausa.- Y es por la simple razón que no nos empeñamos en tener un bebé tan pronto... – sonriendo conspiradoramente.- O no andaba buscándolos como ustedes...

-¡Ay no nos des detalles!- declaró Sakura.

-¡No buscamos nada Meiling!- reclamó Tomoyo con un rojo carmín en sus mejillas.

Aquella escandalizada voz atrajo la atención de Rei Tukishiro quien junto a Naiko, vigilaba a los pequeños en compañía de Nakuru.

-Bueno, bueno... el asunto es que, pude ver querida señora Hiraguizagua que usted quedó embarazada en la tercera semana desde su boda- declaró sorprendiendo a Tomoyo. –Pero Sakura y mi primo ¡¡Vaya con ustedes!!!

-Lady Meiling- gritó escandalizada Sakura. 

Riendo declaró – me callo de hablar cuando cuentes que pasó con mi primo cuando se enteró... -

-Sakura dile por favor o sacará la cuenta de cuando nació Meriel... - reclamó  una desesperada señora Hiraguizagua.

-Bueno, por tus cartas... tengo mas o menos un acercamiento...  –comenzó Meiling a explicar.

-Bien te contaré- dijo Sakura ante "el método de convencimiento" usado por la prima de su esposo.

Tomoyo respiró aliviada ante la decisión de Sakura.

**------- Flash Back... **

_Habían pasado ya alrededor de dos o tres meses de la boda.   En ese momento, Ieran Li, se encontraba cenando conmigo en el gran comedor.  _

_-Bueno, Sakura, tengo que admitirlo: mi hijo es tan feliz contigo..._

_Sakura asintió en silencio mientras las luces del salón iluminaban sus rostros. _

_-Te encuentro algo triste- dijo Ieran de repente. Eso atrajo la mirada de Ieran.- ¿echas de menos a los tuyos?_

_Finalmente respondió. – si Lady Ieran... extraño mucho a mi hermano..._

_-Bueno,  creo que esto te alegrará... - declaró con una sonrisilla conspiradora.  En ese momento y a indicación de Ieran, un sirviente extiende una bandeja de plata con un sobre de color azul: en él, el sello usado por la familia Kinomoto. Sakura abrió los ojos como platos.- Llegó cuando cabalgabas... - y haciendo una aclaración, solicitó.- No es que me queje querida, pero deberías dejar esas cabalgatas al atardecer- sonando  preocupada. Sakura le observó antes de abrir el sobre.- Casi no pasas tiempo con Shaoran y francamente, tus horas de cabalgata, coinciden con la hora del té. ¿no podrías cambiar la hora para que pases tiempo con él?_

_-Con todo respeto, pasamos bastante tiempo juntos. Incluso, cuando usted está ocupada con la beneficencia,  Shaoran y yo nos reunimos para comer algo ligero, Lady Ieran.- declaró seriamente la ahora señora Li.- que usted no se entere, es otra cosa.- sonando algo seria.- Una de las cosas que hablé con Shaoran, es mi necesidad de salir de palacio para estirar un poco las piernas... – señaló Sakura.- Y Shaoran sabe que lo necesito..._

_Ieran comprendió bien su entrometimiento, dijo inmediatamente.- Siento esto... lo siento. Es cierto.  Es entre tu y mi hijo... _

_Sakura no dijo mas nada; Cuándo abrió el sobre y leyó las primeras líneas se puso de pie de repente y dijo.- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE????- sobresaltando a Ieran._

_-¡Sakura! ¿Qué pasa?- notándole más pálida de lo normal._

_Y era cierto: el rostro de Sakura había perdido el color habitual._

_-Mi hermano... mi hermano y Kari Yamamoto, se casan... - dijo incrédula. Incluso Ieran Li, estaba sorprendida con aquello._

_-¿pero cuando? ¿Acaso no se conocieron en sus bodas?_

_-No lo creo. Tampoco Shaoran.  Ellos se conocían de antes... – apoyándose en la silla que ocupaba. Incluso unos sirvientes avanzaron unos pasos._

_Ella cerró sus ojos._

_-¿Sakura? Parece que te ha tomado de sorpresa... - dijo Ieran preocupada.- ¿Quieres un poco de agua, tal vez?_

_Pero Sakura estaba demasiado mareada. La habitación le daba vueltas y más vueltas. _

_-¿Lady Ieran?- preguntò ella al notar como el rostro de su suegra se alargaba y los colores se volvían mas opacos.- ¿Qué....- pero no pudo decir mas nada._

_-¡¡Sakura!!- fue lo ultimo que escuchó antes de perder el conocimiento en el comedor._

**_--------------------------_**

****

_-Debe de tener descanso absoluto.- declaró una de las mujeres que la atendía al momento de recobrar el conocimiento. Notó su holgura  en sus vestimentas: ya no tenía el vestido; estaba acomodada en sus ropas de dormir. Miró a todas partes para notar delante de ella mas adelante, a su esposo con rostro serio y carente de color. A su lado, estaba Ieran. Mas allá una anciana quien con sumo respeto se dirigía al soberano.- No le recomiendo tampoco mucho movimiento o sustos..._

_-Su alteza- Dijo la chica que le atendía al ver que recobró el conocimiento.- ya despertó-._

_Shaoran se acercó con rostro alterado y tomó su mano mientras enfocaba su mirada en el rostro de su joven esposa._

_-Vaya susto que me acabas de dar.- reclamó Shaoran Li. Aun la madre de este conversaba con la mujer que parecía que atendió a Sakura._

_-¿Quién es esa?- pues no la conocía._

_-Es una mujer de confianza de mi madre.  La trajo a palacio cuando nos mudamos aquí... - acariciando su rostro.- ¿Qué te pasó? Mi madre dice que te desmayaste... –preguntó Shaoran con voz dulce y apaciguada._

_-Bueno.-tratando de incorporarse- leía la nota de que Touya se casará.- viendo el rostro de sorpresa de su esposo.- Eso desmayaría a cualquiera..._

_-Bueno, alguien como él, casado.- pensándolo unos instantes.- Capto tu punto.- besándole en la frente.- Esta noche te quedas aquí... descansarás bien y mañana madam Sei te revisará de nuevo ¿De acuerdo?_

-Shaoran: mañana viene Meiling. Se pasará unos días con nosotros ya que vas al nordeste con Meiko.- hablando del esposo de la joven.- No puedo quedarme convaleciente...

_-Pero no des vueltas por ahí trataré de volver en dos días ¿Está claro?.-  reclamó seriamente su esposo y preocupado ante la condición de Sakura.- Y deja que Sei te revise Diario, si acaso.. ¿Está claro?_

_-Si, señor- dijo ella con gracia._

_En esos dos días Sakura, se dedicaba (a pesar de las reclamaciones de Ieran Li), a ayudarles con la beneficencia.  Así pasó los dos días antes de que Shaoran regresara.  Así lo hizo él._

_Pero Sakura, el día antes se había enterado por aquella mujer, Sei que estaba encinta.  Pero le pidió guardar silencio ante Ieran y Meiling.  Meiling partió mas temprano de la llegada de Li a palacio; Este pensaba que lo primero que vería entre los que le daban bienvenida era a Sakura. Pero contrario a lo que esperaba, Sakura no estaba cerca de allí._

_-¿No habrá ido a cabalgar?- preguntó con tono molesto a sus guardias.  Entonces, una doncella respondió._

_-No mi señor- haciendo una reverencia.- la reina después de regresar de la beneficencia, se quedó en palacio. Al llegar, se quejó de estar cansada..._

_Shaoran fue a la biblioteca, al comedor (ya que era la hora del té y se encontró con Ieran Li a quien saludó); esta le dijo que, Sakura no había tomado el té con ella. Como próximo destino, se dirigió a su alcoba, abriendo la puerta en la antesalita y encontrándose con ella vacía pero las ventanas abiertas. _

_Notó en su alcoba que alguien en efecto, había dormido. Notó también estambres y agujas en un lado: Sakura de seguro tejía.  Pero no veía a su esposa por ninguna parte._

_Miró por la ventana, sospechando que, estaría a lo mejor cabalgando sin que nadie se enterara.  Pero no vio por ninguna parte señales de corceles.  _

_-¿Dónde se habrá metido?- preguntó en voz alta.  Ahí notó la habitación contigua, entre abierta._

_Abrió para encontrar a la hermosa joven de larga cabellera cerrando en esos instantes la ventana.- ¿Sakura?- acercándose al notar que la chica notó su presencia. Esta se azoró al observarle a los ojos.  Sin mas nada le abrazó pero levantándole unos centímetros del suelo.- ¿qué haces aquí? ¡¡Rayos: Cuanto extrañé tus ojos!!- besándole con intensidad._

_-Yo te extrañé mucho...- y notando en efecto que estaba a una altura algo distante dijo.- ¿Podrías bajarme? _

_-Podría tenerte así siempre..._

_Se sonrojó al máximo para decir en un susurro y a milímetros del rostro del futuro padre.- Pero no creo que esto sea correcto para el bebé..._

_-Bueno, bueno.- dijo Shaoran Li tal vez no comprendiendo ese ultimo comentario de su esposa y la colocó en el suelo.  Cuando miró la sonrisilla algo bromista de Sakura, este dijo.- Un momento ¿Qué... ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Sakura, que acabas de decir?- captando finalmente (Pero creyendo que, escucharía mal por la emoción de ver a la joven)._

_-Bueno...-se sonrojó ella aun mas.- Tu madre no estaba del todo equivocada- mirando como aquellos ojos chocolates, buscaban que en alguna manera ella no estuviera bromeando: que fuera alguna clase de mal entendido.- ... ¡Voy a tener un bebé!_

_Shaoran Li se sentó con pesadez en uno de los muebles (Cómodas), de golpe.- ¿Qué vamos a que?- preguntaba con la mirada perdida._

_-Que... tendremos un bebé...- declaró ella sonriéndole. pero su sonrisa se borró de su rostro para decir con un temblar.- ¿Acaso... Shaoran, no quieres tener un bebé?- inmediatamente agregando.- Porque créeme: cuando me desmayé era lo ultimo que me imaginaba.. pero..._

_-Pero ¿cómo lo sabes?- preguntó por fin aturdido.  _

_-Pues...- dijo ella notándose mas seria. Parecería que él no quería algo así.- Bueno, ciertas cosas...- no dando detalles- Además, que desde un tiempo para acá, me siento algo rara... no se. No se explicarlo. Pero cuando me desmayé, fue por dos cosas: la impresión de que Touya se case y ese desmayo tal vez, fue la manera de este bebé de decir: voy en camino...- notando el rostro aun atónito de su esposo.-¿Shaoran?_

_-Un bebé...- reclamó el sujeto.- Mi madre entonces, se imaginaba esto... un bebé...- declaraba nuevamente.- Pero ¡es muy pronto! ¿No crees? Pensé que..._

_-Bueno, este vino pronto si.- declaró la señora Li.- No te notas muy feliz..._

_-¡Como dices esas cosas Sakura! – declaró su esposo con emoción tomando su mano.-Es lo mejor que nos puede pasar hasta ahora. –tocando su vientre después de hacer el ademán y ella juntó su mano con la de él para que lo tocase.- ¿Cuánto crees que tiene ahí?_

_-Bueno, vino a invitarse a este mundo demasiado pronto diría yo...- declaró ella.- no soy adivina, pero..._

_-Pero alguna idea tienes amor...- opinó el rey del este. – Esto es motivo de celebración..._

_-Espero comunicárselo a Tomoyo..._

_-¿Alguien mas lo sabe? ¿acaso mi madre?_

_Negó con su cabeza y dijo.- No. Le pedí a la señora Sei que, guardara secreto. Podemos decirles cuando quieras..._

_Él asintió y declaró bajando la voz.- oye pero aun no me respondes... ¿Cuánto tiempo..._

_Ella se sonrojó y dijo.- Si guardas el secreto...- viéndole asentir con una sonrisilla, susurró en su oído.- Nuestra noche de bodas... fue inolvidable...- a continuación siendo besada por su esposo con gran pasión. _

**_----------- Fin del flash back...._**

-madre santa- dijo Tomoyo después de escuchar la historia por parte de su prima. Mientras, en otra parte, Rei Hiraguizagua escuchaba todo eso. Su cuñada se percató de su distracción.

Mientras las damas de sociedad conversaban por un lado, Naiko se acercó a Rei sutilmente y preguntó..- oye ¿Estás bien?

-Si- asintió Rei algo distraída. – si lo que pasa es que, extraño...- suspirando- a Yue.

Naiko se sonrió para decirle- Bueno, quiero decirte que, todo lo que conversan "sus altezas" que, me hizo traer muchos recuerdos a mi mente.- mirando a sus hijos juguetear en la distancia.  El hijo de Rei,   Maroshi perseguía en esos momentos con una rana a su hermana.

Rei levantaba del piso las muñecas de las niñas.

-Y es que, amo a Yue. Lo extraño mucho...

-¡Vaya! Quien me hubiera dicho que Yue Tukishiro era de extrañarse, le hubiera recomendado té para que recupere la cordura- dijo Meiling azorando a la señora de Yue Tukishiro y ocasionando las risas de Naiko, ella misma y Kari (que estas dos ultimas se reían sutilmente).

-Rei ama a su esposo Meiling. Es correcto que, lo extrañe.  Yo extraño a Eriol...- declaró Tomoyo en defensa de su doncella.

-¡no lo creo! –se escandalizó la mujer.- Estamos solo un tiempo solas y ya extrañan a sus esposos...- escuchando las risas de los mas pequeños a metros de ellas.- Es increíble...

-¿Cómo si no extrañas tu al padre de tu hija?

-Bueno es verdad que lo extraño...- mirando un instante a Naiko dijo.- ¿Te pasa algo?

Ella negó con su cabeza.

-Seguro necesitas descansar- dijo Kari poniéndose de pie y preocupándose por su amiga.- Yo también estoy algo cansada.

Viéndoles marcharse (una vez dejaron a los niños de cada cual con las demás).- a la _Doncella de los Tulipanes_ le ocurre algo.- dijo Rei de la nada y atrayendo la atención de las demás.

-¿La doncella?- preguntó Sakura.

-¿Tulipanes?- preguntó Meiling.

-Ah el sobrenombre que le colocó mi esposo- declaró Rei.- Yukito le contó a Yue que,  Siempre que quería invitarla a pasear, le obsequiaba un tulipán (Siempre que era posible), son sus favoritos...

-¡Pues que detallista es Yukito!

-para como se le declaró, tiene que serlo...- declaró Rei.- fue para las bodas de la reina Kari- declaró.- Le acompañé ...- señalando a Tomoyo.- ¿recuerda?

-Ah ya recuerdo.- declaró Tomoyo con una sonrisilla conspiradora- pero nunca dije nada ya que la noticia del momento era la boda de tu hermano y tu embarazo Sakura. Cuando Yukito se atrevió a sacarla a bailar la invitó con un tulipán ¿no?

Rei asintió.- así fue señora... Yue fue confidente de Yukito en muchas de sus cartas.  Después de tres rechazos, Yukito y Naiko se casaron.

-¿A ti nunca te inspiró tal vez, que te tocó un hombre frívolo de los dos Tukishiros?- preguntó Meiling- y me disculpas, pero tu marido raramente sonríe... 

-Que el no exprese nada, no quiere decir que no ame.- declaró ella.- llegué a comprenderlo y él me ama profundamente. Lo dice cada vez que puede...

-¿Lo dice?- preguntó Meiling con una ceja alzada- ¿Yue tiene voz?- preguntó algo aturdida y ocasionando gotas en las cabezas de Sakura y Tomoyo.-¿Mas de dos silabas?

Rei asentía sin comprender. Miró mas adelante a su hija jugar aun con la de Meiling y Maroshi entrenaba con la espada, ante las miradas de Hien y Miriel. Loriel también observaba su entrenamiento.

-¡Gracias a los Dioses que su hijo no se parece a él en ese detalle!- señalando al pequeño que contaba una graciosa anécdota al "publico" que momentáneamente había conseguido.

-¡Meiling!- dijo Sakura.

-Bueno es verdad- declaró la mujer.- Por lo menos los de Tomoyo son como ella... indiscretos en asuntos del corazón...- mirando a los pequeños Hiraguizaguas- Tal cual su papá.  Si Eriol no se hubiera metido, creo que, Fujien no existiría ahora...

-Bueno, es verdad que Eriol aconsejó a Shaoran...

-Mas que eso- declaró la señora Hiraguizagua.- Eriol siempre aconsejó a Shaoran en asuntos del corazón Sakura- haciendo una pausa.- además de que le dijo que, hablara contigo siempre... han sido cómplices en muchas cosas...

-Eso si- declaró Meiling.- Recuerdo que, en el Este, supimos de tu segundo hijo por las cartas con Shaoran...

-Si... pero Eriol se quejaba- decía Tomoyo.- Que era demasiado pronto...- sonriendo sutilmente.- Incluso hubo un día que lo pensó dos veces al tener un tercer hijo.

-¿Piensas tener uno?- preguntó Sakura.

-Pues no se- declaró la señora Hiraguizagua.- Meriel es su dicha; Loriel su consentida...

-Pues tampoco te pongas a complacerlo- declaró Meiling.- Mira que las disputas entre hermanos en donde no hay corona por medio se dan. ¡Imagínate entonces con corona!

-No creo que eso llegue a pasar- dijo la señora Hiraguizagua.- se sabe que Meriel por ser el varoncito será rey como su padre- declaró.- mientras que él espera encontrarle un pretendiente a Loriel.

-¿No me digas que apenas con doce años, Eriol piensa en eso?- preguntó Meiling algo sorprendida.

-Pues si; deber de padre: asegurar el bienestar de sus hijos...

-Bueno, sabemos que cuando tuviste a la pequeña, Eriol no estaba muy feliz en todas esas horas de labor que pasaste...

-Según Rei- señalando a su doncella- Todas esas horas esperó afueras del salón.

-¿y tu Rei?- preguntó Sakura.- Me imagino que Yue se puso feliz cuando supo que sería Padre.

-Ah si señora- declaró la doncella.- Sonreía todo el tiempo...

-¿Bromeas, verdad?- preguntó Meiling.- Yo en mis doce años de conocer a tu marido, rara vez sonríe...

-¿Qué está hablando?- preguntó Rei algo aturdida.- Yue casi siempre sonríe...

las tres mujeres se observaron un instante.  Dando repaso en sus mentes de cuando habían visto sonreír a Yue.  Ni siquiera Sakura que, tenía años conociéndole, le había visto sonreír alguna vez. Una gota resbaló por sus cuellos ante la sonrisa sutil de la Señora Tukishiro...

- eh... – comenzó diciendo Meiling para romper el silencio provocado por aquel comentario.  –Tomoyo...- dijo atrayendo la atención de la soberana del sur- ¿Qué pasó cuando Eriol se enteró de Loriel?

-Pues imagínate su felicidad. Aunque imagínate mas que, con sus conocimientos en medicina, sabía que era muy arriesgado otro bebé y mas tan pronto... pero no dejaba de sentirse orgulloso.

-Yo se quien se pondría feliz si tuviera otro hijo.- sonrió conspiradoramente Meiling dirigiéndose a Sakura. Esta se sonrojó sutilmente.

-ehhh ¿Meiling?

-Ah si Sakura- declaró Tomoyo sonriéndole.- Has dejado a Fujien sin hermanos...

-No han venido porque no han sido posibles...- declaró la joven.

En otra parte...

-¡Claro que le he cumplido como esposo Hiraguizagua!- decía Shaoran Li molesto y rojo de pie delante de su amigo que continuaba en su interrumpida pasividad ante destape expresivo de su viejo amigo. -¡Como se te ocurre!

-Bueno, es que me parece un tanto extraño que, no tengan mas hijos, es todo- declaró con cierto brillo en su mirada.- Ya Fujien cumplirá once años... y todos tenemos mas hijos... ustedes son los únicos... y además, - haciendo una pausa.- Se que "estás bien".

-Eso no es verdad: Todavía quedan los Tukishiros.- haciendo memoria.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.- declaró Eriol.

Ellos habían quedado en reunirse para esos días, mientras su hijo cumplía años, Eriol se marchó de su palacio trasladándose al de Shaoran Li. Pero Eriol se concentró en aquellos comentarios en los últimos quince minutos.

Pero no había quien le sacara aquellos temas de la cabeza.

Había dejado a Yue en el Sur resguardando todo para las reinas y los herederos.  Aunque se respiraba una era de inminente paz en los cuatro reinos, no estaba de mas la vigilancia mas que todo, las vidas de las cuatro casas principales, era motivo de ser protegida.

-se a lo que te refieres- suspiró para sentarse nuevamente y sentirse en paz por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Ningún sirviente en esos momentos le interrumpían.

Así, podían hablar.

-Sakura, no estoy ocasionándote problemas, pero las mujeres, siempre quieren los hijos... los encuentran siendo bebés preciosos... ella ve que todas sus amigas, tienen mas de un hijo... querrá un bebé.

-Es que son preciosos...-dándole razón a la hipótesis de su amigo.

-Lo se- sonrió.- Fui un hermoso bebé cuando pequeño...

Shaoran suspiró ¿Acaso su amigo nunca maduraría?

-hablo de nuestros hijos...- declaró trayéndolo a la realidad.

-Bueno eso mismo – declaró. y no evitó reírse.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Pues lo que puede ocasionar la venida de un hijo en nuestras vidas- declaró con cierta picardía.- Recuerdo la noche que, Yue Tukishiro perdía los estribos...

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó sorprendido.- ¿Cómo que Yue Tukishiro perdió los estribos? No creo haber visto...-dudando.- ¿Ese Yue?- viéndole asentir.- ¿Estás seguro?

-Claro que estoy seguro.- declaró Eriol.- Fue la segunda vez que intervine siendo rey y asistiendo en un nacimiento. Lo cierto fue que, creo que era la única vez que perdía los estribos y se destapó a beber...

-¿Bromeas?

Negó con su cabeza para decir.- Cuando Maroshi nació venía muy dificultoso.  Por mas que la comadrona supiera de partos dificultosos, fueron mis conocimientos de medicina que ayudaron a traerlo a este mundo...- frunciendo su rostro.- Y que Rei no muriera... Yue sabía cuando el tiempo se prolongó que era posible...- dudando decirle.- Bueno, ya te imaginarás...- haciendo un pausa.- Pero Yayoii fue mas sencilla... gracias a los Cielos.- sonrió.- ya no me hubiera agradado ver a Yue nuevamente ebrio.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó a media voz Shaoran. – Si algo así me pasara a mi...- pero sacudió su cabeza sacando aquellos pensamientos negativos de ella.

No se podía imaginar si perdía alguna vez a Sakura... o a su hijo...

-Maroshi...- suspirando y no evitando sonreír.- ...Maroshi fue el causante la única borrachera en que se ha visto envuelto Yue.  Rei estaba desesperada... habían pasado casi quince horas de las primeras contracciones...- suspirando.- Cuando al fin me decidí intervenir era porque notaba su desesperación y gracias a mi querida Tomoyo...  aun recuerdo sus desgarradores gritos en mi cabeza. Solo por ello, fue que pensé no llevar a Tomoyo mas nunca por esa parte de tener mas hijos.  Pero uno piensa algo y otro otra...  – mirando fijamente a su amigo.- Es una desesperación que te arropa por completo...

------------- Flash Back...

_-Han pasado horas- decía Tomoyo delante de su marido y bastante preocupada. Eriol hasta momentos antes, estaba revisando dictámenes de la corte del sur. Pero la mirada de preocupación de su parte atrajo su mirada iluminada por el fuego de la chimenea.- Si no se hace algo, ella morirá.- con su rostro nostálgico.- no quiero perderla..._

_-¿Qué dice la matrona?- preguntó seriamente Eriol._

_Ella negó con su cabeza.  – No dice nada...está preocupadísima... Rei, debió de tener ese bebé horas atrás..._

_-¿Y Yue?-preguntó._

_-nadie lo ha visto...- declaró ella.- la ultima vez que lo vi fue cuando abrí la puerta de la habitación para llamar a dos sirvientas mas que reemplacen a la que asistían a la matrona... llevaban diez horas y estaban agotadas.  Cuando me di cuenta que estaba mortificado. Después, no lo vi.  Rei...- acongojándose.- Eriol: hay demasiada sangre... – su esposo ahí se puso de pie.- no te pidiera esto si no fuera urgente... pero Nakuru dice que, tienes conocimientos... ella no sabe que hacer ya.  Tu sabes de esto ¿no?_

_-Mientras fui Lord, asistí varios nacimientos en las casas de los que me servían en la casa... pero... _

_-Por favor Eriol...- declaró ella.- Se que eres rey... que no está en tus obligaciones pero ahora mismo, necesitamos a alguien mas... la señora Sey,  no sabe que hacer ya.   _

_No tuvo que rogarle mas.  Corriendo a paso doble mientras su esposa, trataba de alcanzarle y seguirle el paso ( y mas aun con esos vestidos), llegaron en pocos momentos a la alcoba de  la doncella de la reina del Sur. _

_Una vez lo vieron en el pasillo, todos se sorprendieron que estuviera en los cuartos del área del servicio. Era reverenciado hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Rei y Yue. No se veía por parte al esposo de la chica. _

La chica estaba ya muy cansada.  Eriol notándole en sus pupilas que se encontraba entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia, susurró algo a la matrona y esta le miró sorprendida. Remangándose su traje de soberano del sur, a continuación se sentó a lado de la chica (cuyo pulso se volvía mas débil).

_ -Tomoyo: ve con dos de tus doncellas y busca a Yue – declaró Hiraguizagua._

_-No me gusta como lo dices- dijo ella con una mano en su pecho.- ¿No irá... _

_-¡Tomoyo: ve por Yue!- dijo Eriol enérgicamente._

_No tuvo que decirlo dos veces: su esposa, salió con dos de las doncellas allí presentes. _

_-Rei: - decía con voz dulce y serena el soberano del Sur atrayendo la atención de la agotada chica. Sus manos frías acariciaron la frente sudorosa de la joven encontrándose con los ojos color miel de ella.- se que estás cansada pero necesito que me ayudes.- sonrió al notar las pupilas de ella atentas a sus palabras.- Tu bebé está dando problemas..._

_-Estoy cansada... su alteza- esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro. A lo próximo, Eriol recibió una taza de manos de la matrona para colocarla delante de Rei._

_-necesito que bebas esto- llevándolo a los labios de la chica.- bebe un poco de esto..._

_solo necesitó unos momentos: a lo próximo los gritos desesperados de la chica eran escuchados... unos minutos después y justo a tiempo cuando Yue ingresó, Maroshi era recibido a este mundo en los brazos de Eriol. _

-------- Fin del flash back...

-Pero ¿como supiste que hacer? ¿qué le diste a Rei?

-Un combinado de hierbas picantes con azúcar... induje el parto aun mas...- Shaoran no comprendió y él prosiguió –  fue algo que, sospechaba... lo picante...- dudando.- Olvídalo... pero lo cierto es que, le salvó la vida.

Shaoran estaba sorprendido.  Estaba al tanto de las cualidades medicas de su amigo, pero esto rebasaba toda posibilidad.

-Un momento.- dijo Shaoran pensando unos instantes. – dijiste que, después de ser rey solo dos veces has participado en partos... ¿cuál fue la primera vez?

-Una noche que estuve de visita en casa de tu cuñado... – declaró Eriol.- Rei fue mi primera experiencia en nacimientos. La segunda fue con la esposa de tu cuñado...- sorprendiendo a su amigo.- el pequeño Fujitaka.  La matrona estaba muy lejos de palacio y el parto de ella se adelantó así que...

Pero en otra parte, dos jóvenes de distintas estirpes sociales, comentaban lo mismo.

-Pues la verdad es que, si no hubiera sido por Eriol Hiraguizagua, mi pequeño Fujitaka hubiera dado enormes problemas... – dijo Kari.

-Me imagino como estaba su alteza- declaró Naiko pacientemente.- No lo vi hasta que el bebé nació pero aun así.

-Touya es un poco refunfuñon cuando se trata de Shaoran Li o de mi querido hermano.- sonrió la soberana del norte.-Creo que cuando acepté la propuesta de Touya, fue por el mar de problemas que causó mi querido hermano...

Naiko sonrió ante los recuerdos.  Vaya si fue un día algo alocado.

-------- Flash Back...

-_Date prisa- le urgía Kari a Naiko mientras esta tomaba las ultimas cosas de su tocador en casa de Kinomoto.- ¿Ya las canastas están listas?_

_-Si majestad- respondió al fiel muchacha a la vez que le seguía el paso al exterior de sus aposentos._

_Cuando comenzaron a caminar (Acompañados de dos doncellas), su hermano venía por el pasillo. Kari se sorprendió: no sabía que, su hermano, vendría al Norte._

_-Hermano...- dijo ella haciendo una reverencia (antes, la había hecho Naiko y otros sirvientes mas). Kari sonreía algo nerviosa (notaba el tensado rostro de su hermano).-¡Que sorpresa veros aquí! ¿Viniste con el pequeño?- como se refería a su sobrino._

- _-No, se quedó en el palacio. – mirando a su hermana con un brillo inusitado en sus ojos.- No te hagas la inocente que eso no va contigo.- le reclamó su hermano.- ¿Qué haces?_

_Kari con toda naturalidad declaró.- Voy a un día de campo con mi doncella.- señalando detrás de ella a Naiko.- ¿Quieres acompañarnos?_

_-No eso... – dijo su hermano tomando una bocanada de aire.- ¿Cómo es eso de que te casas?_

_Kari parpadeó dos veces antes de que  un halo rosa se posara en sus mejillas.  Pasando por su lado dijo.- Ah, eso... no pensé que estabas enterado...- Caminando sin detenerse.-¿Touya te informó?_

_El rey Yamamoto tuvo que mirarla otra vez, para darse cuenta que, se había marchado. Naiko esperaba pacientemente a que el rey siguiera a su hermana y así ella caminar.  Pero estaba tan sorprendida como él cuando le preguntó directamente.- ¿Acaso perdió el juicio?_

_Naiko prefirió no responder.  _

_-Bah: contigo es tan difícil que como ella.- dirigiéndose detrás de su hermana. Naiko les seguía pacientemente portando dos sombreros: uno para ella, otro para su ama._

_-¿Ah, vienes? Que bueno. Te hará bien tomar el sol..._

_-no evadas el tema...- declaró su hermano viendo su intención. – Si, Kinomoto envió un emisario explicando un acuerdo matrimonial con mi hermana. Primero pensé que, había perdido el juicio... pero después, me imaginé que serías capaz de algo así.- Viéndole que no le prestaba atención preguntó.- ¿Acaso me escuchas o sigues evadiendo?_

_-No lo evado.- continuó ella caminando y siendo saludada en todo su trayecto, por sirvientes, cortesanos y demás._

_-¿Y se puede saber desde cuando consideras a alguien como Kinomoto esposo? Que yo sepa, andaba detrás de Kaho Mitzuki...- deteniendo con aquella frase el caminar de su hermana. (Quien ya iba por los escalones).- Con quien por cierto, estaba comprometido una vez..._

_Se volteó y pidió a Naiko su sombrero. Colocándoselo, preguntó.-Kaho nunca aceptó el compromiso.- Sorprendiendo a su hermano de que estuviera al tanto de aquel detalle en el pasado del soberano del Norte.-  ¿quién te habló de ello?_

_-Un rey tiene sus informantes... mas que todo, cuando su hermana no regresa a casa como es debido. – colocándosele frente a frente.- Me dijiste que volvías a los pocos días de la boda... va mas allá de un mes.  Casi dos... _

_-Bueno, si... – afirmó ella.- Es que, tiene un clima perfecto el norte... ¿no lo crees?_

_-Te conozco desde que caminas...- dijo Yamamoto siguiéndole el paso. Naiko aun continuaba detrás de ellos.- Te conozco desde que nuestros padres murieron... y por supuesto, te conozco bastante bien... Estás enamorada de él ¿no?_

_-¿por qué preguntas?_

_-Porque se te notaba desde que lo conociste... – sonrojándole a pesar que ella decía por lo bajo ¿Qué tonterías dices? -aunque no creo que algo había entre ustedes desde entonces.  Esto explicaría tu interés de quedarte en tierras que no son tuyas.  Con desconocidos... No eres de los que gustan de los desconocidos..._

_Descendieron las escaleras principales y tomaron ruta al área del jardín oeste. _

_-Kari: habla por favor...- declaró su hermano._

_Ella finalmente se detuvo mirándole intensamente y declaró.- ¿Tan malo sería? Tan malo sería que, dejara de depender de ti y de mi sobrino para tener así una familia propia... ¿tan malo sería que fuera su esposa? Porque Kinomoto siempre ha tenido una reputación muy fiable._

_-Kari: El señor Kinomoto es una persona muy leal, fiel, responsable, conciente y por supuesto, muy serio. No dudo que sería un buen marido.  Pero en verdad dudo que, sea un buen marido para ti._

_Kari guardó silencio ante las palabras llenas de significado y sentimiento de su hermano. No se podía decir que, Yamamoto pensara mal de Kinomoto. Ya era, eso por si, algo bueno._

_Él continuó.- Te conozco: como la palma de mi mano..._

_-Entonces, si dices que no puede ser lo que necesito, no me conoces...- sorprendiendo a su hermano.- Te agradezco que te preocupes por mi. Pero no necesito que, elijas a mi esposo por mi, hermano..._

_-Bien: entonces, ven a casa. Elige uno allá. _

_-¿Qué elija uno?_

_-Si, allá- declaró señalando al oeste.- Elige a quien tu quieras allá.  Pero, no aquí. No tan lejos..._

_Ella sonrió sutilmente y besó su mejilla diciéndole bajito.- Gracias... pero, él sabrá hacerme feliz... lo prometo. – separándose agregó.- ¿Y bien? ¿vienes al día de campo o que?_

_Pero Yamamoto siguió otro camino ese día distinto al que, tomaba su hermana. _

--------- Fin del flash Back...

-Recuerdo como ayer el día que ese apesadumbrado rey del Oeste vino hasta aquí y me reclamó de haber abusado de la inocencia de su hermana.- declaró Touya delante de una copa de vino mientras Yukito le escuchaba pacientemente.  Touya cenaba y Yukito le hacía compañía. Sobre la enorme chimenea había un cuadro de ambos con su hijo, de pie, al lado de su madre, mientras Kari estaba sentada y Touya detrás de ella de pie.  Miró el retrato una vez mas.- Incluso me acusó de, haber envenenado la mente de Kari para que se quedara aquí.  Pero no escuché un solo instante  el que Kari se arrepintiera de quedarse aquí conmigo.  Cuando me casé con ella, éramos felices. Yo era feliz.  No sentía el vacío que me dejó Sakura al casarse con ese Rebelde. Yo se que, cuando por fin quedó embarazada de Fujitaka, fue mas feliz aun.  Pero ...- viéndose la duda en su mirada.- Tal vez, que sea tan difícil para nosotros tener hijos la tenga algo aturdida.  –mirando a su amigo escucharle pacientemente sin siquiera interrumpirle preguntó- ¿Crees que Kari sea feliz?

-No creo que, lo haya dudado un minuto alteza- declaró Yukito sonriéndole sutilmente.- Que usted piense eso, es lo que me preocupa.

-Yamamoto no se cansa de decirme en cada comunicado que aun duda de que Kari es feliz tan lejos de él...algunas veces creo que, no le presto la atención suficiente.

-Pasa tanto tiempo con ella como le es posible; igual con su hijo.- Touya lo miró.- Es buen padre y buen marido...

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-porque se como es con su hijo.  Se como es con su esposa.  – y sonrió aun mas para decir.- Y Naiko me lo cuenta todo: si la reina fuera infeliz, créame que, Naiko lo sabría y me lo diría a mi...

Touya sonrió y a lo próximo, tomó una porción de pastel de una bandeja y se lo acercó a su soldado y amigo quien le devolvió al sonrisa.

**-----------------------**

-¡¡¡MAMA!!!!- se escuchaba el grito proveniente colina abajo mientras los pequeños avanzaban a la zona donde celebrarían su día de campo. - ¡¡¡Date prisa!!!- gritaba eufórico Maroshi a pesar de que, estaban camino abajo, mientras sus madres y demás, venían mas al paso dado lo resbaloso del caminito.

-¡¡Ya cálmate Maroshi!! –Gritaba Loriel a su lado.- No todos estamos sordos ¿Eh?

Yayoii observaba todo esto, riéndose como nunca.

-Ya, ya...- declaró Maroshi. Mirando detrás sonrió al ver como su prima Mai, se daba la tercera caída de aquella mañana.- Jajajaa... mira que bien caes...

Rei se acercó a su sobrina (al mismo tiempo que Naiko) ayudándole a ponerse de pie. La pobre chica, no soportaba el suelo mojado y por tanto se caía siempre enlodando parte de su vestido.

-Oye ¿Quieres que te ayude? – preguntó Fujien dándole la mano.- te ayudaré a terminar de bajar ¿de acuerdo?

La chica sonrió dándole la mano al educado niño y ayudándole a descender.

-Suerte por nosotras que, tenemos vestidos para esto...- declaró Tomoyo sonriéndole a Sakura. – Como siempre vivías metiendonos en cada aventura...

Sakura se sonrió ante los recuerdos.

-¡¡Oigan no nos dejen!- gritó Meriel quien iba con Yayoii y los demás niños.

-¡¡YA dejen los gritos que me vuelven loca!!- gritó MeiLing yendo al lado Kari, quien se tomaba su tiempo para descender. –debió de venir con ropa mas cómoda...

Maroshi ahora por la caballerosidad de Fujien, seguía bastante cerca al príncipe y a su hermana.

-Es que, no sabia que haríamos esto... –tratando a la vez de hablar de no dejarse caer.

Cuando llegaron, divisaron un enorme árbol que, sus hojas estaban bien verdes. La primavera había llegado allá. Ahora, estaban mas que cómodas mientras los niños "inspeccionaban el área" gracias a los Hiraguizaguas, las mujeres acomodaban todo y descansaban un momento.

-No es por nada pero tus hijos deberían ubicarse mas cerca de palacio...- declaró Meiling. – mira que, hacernos caminar tanto...- mirando adelante gritó.- ¡¡¡Mantente lejos del arroyo!!- gritándole a su hija Yamiko.- ¡¡¡Niña!!- haciendo ademán de desesperación y fue en su auxilio al verla resbalar de una de las piedras y mojarse completa en el arroyo.

-Naiko: Espera...- dijo Kari sonando preocupada y yendo detrás de su doncella (Quien trataba de recoger una muñeca que se la llevaba la corriente del arroyo) , ante aquello, las demás se miraron algo aturdidas. –Déjala; yo iré por ella.- Hablando de la muñeca de la hija de Meiling.

Naiko obedeció atrayendo la mirada de su cuñada quien sonrió sutilmente. Acercándose sin que nadie mas escuchara sus sospechas preguntó- ¿Estás encinta, no?

Naiko se puso de mil colores a lo que Rei sonrió aun mas.  - ¿Cómo...

-Bueno por la preocupación de tu ama en que no resbalaras... por lo tanto que estás comiendo (un poco mas, y le ganarías a tu esposo) y por el antojo de pepinos agrios con pastel de manzana de anoche... ¿me equivoco?

Naiko negó con su cabeza.

-¡¡Esto es fantástico!!- declaró Rei.- Un nuevo hijo... un hermano para Mai.v ¡¡un sobrino para Yue y para mi!! con sus ojos soñadores.

-Para que deje de meterse en tantos problemas-declaró Naiko sonrojada.- es alguito torpe...- viendo como atrás jugueteaba con Fujien cerca de un charco.  Fujitaka les seguía muy de cerca la mirada.

-¿Qué tanto hablan ustedes?- preguntó Meiling mirándoles conspiradoramente. 

Kari se acercaba con la muñeca mojada.

-Nada- declaró Rei.- solo prepararemos la comida...- dirigiéndose a donde habían dejado las canastas.

Meiling miró conspiradoramente  a Naiko (Quien terminó alejándose) y de ahí, miró a Kari quien le sonrió; pero algo que no escapó de Meiling era que, la risa era conspiradora mas que cualquier otra cosa.

Pero tendría que esperar antes de averiguar algo.

**-----------------------**

--------- Seis meses después....

Meiling después de saludar a quienes se encontraba en el pasillo, se dirigía con prisa a la sala de estar donde le habían informado que se encontraba toda la familia reunida.

Sus pasos se aceleraron mucho mas cuando su hija, se echó a la carrera.

-AH detente...- no pudiendo con eso controlar a su hijita.

-¡¡Fujien!!- gritó Yamiko ingresando impetuosamente y sorprendiendo a los reyes y a su hijo. Sus ojos verdes (Que decir los de Sakura) observaban aturdidos a los recién llegados.- ¡¡Tenemos nuevos amigos!!

-¿Nuevos amigos?- preguntó el heredero del Este.- ¿de que hablas? ¡¡¡AH NO SUÉLTAME!! ¡¡YAMIKKOOOO!!!- al verse rodeado de los brazos de la chica.

-Sakura: no lo creerás...-declaró Meiling sosteniendo una nota.

-¿lo de Naiko?- sonrió Sakura mostrándole una suya.- Si, lo se... Kari me lo ha dicho.

-¡Que cosas! Por lo que parecía, pretendían esconderlo de nosotras.

-es que , Naiko es muy tímida Meiling...no le gusta llamar la atención.

-¡pero por lo menos nos hubiera permitido organizar un té con motivo del nacimiento!- reclamó Meiling.

-¿Cómo te enteraste Meiling?- preguntó Shaoran.

-Ustedes lo mencionaron delante de Meiko.- suspirando sobre actuadamente.- ¡¡Si no es por mi esposo, ni me entero yo!!

Sakura tenía una gota sobre su cuello.

-Pues me alegro por Yukito,.- sonrió Sakura afablemente y su esposo le imitó. –Además, con esos tres, le harán un poco mas alegre su vida...

-Mas alegría departe de Yukito Tukishiro, y del Norte tendrán que salir por la melaza...

-Pues un poco de alegría no les viene de mas- declaró Shaoran sonriéndoles.- además, esos gemelos entretendrán al hijo de Touya también...

-Bueno, no estaría de mas que alguien le siguiera los pasos a Naiko y tuviera cuatrillizos...- sonrió Meiling a Sakura y sonrojándole intensamente.

-¡¡OIGAN!!- gritó Fujien molesto.- Estoy bien así como estoy... ¿Quién dice que ser hijo único no tiene sus ventajas?

-¿No quisieras un hermanito?.- preguntó Meiling viéndole reacio ante la idea.- ¿Por qué no?

-Para nada... un hermano como Meriel y me suicido...

Los esposos se sonrieron ante la actitud de su hijo.

-Bueno, no podemos negar que con los gemelos, Yukito estará mas que feliz... es decir, ¡Dos hijos!

- Tres... con la pequeña Mai.

-Esperemos que, no sean tan torpes como Mai- se refirió Yamiko. –Algunas veces, tropieza mas de la cuenta...

-Bueno, los dos varoncitos tendrán a su hermanita que proteger...

-¿Y bueno Sakura: cuando le darás a Fujien alguien a quien proteger?- preguntó Meiling.

Shaoran observó a su esposa algo aturdido al ver que después de un par de segundos no le respondía.

-Sakura...- declaró Meiling sonriendo.- ¿No me digas...

Shaoran miró aun mas confundido a su esposa. -¿qué te pasa?

-Lo lamento por ti, hijo- dijo Sakura sonriendo algo sonrojada. Su esposo tardó un instante en entender.- pero creo que, te quedarás con las ganas de ser hijo único...

-¡Oigan!- dijo Fujien algo aturdido.- ¡¡Es fantástico!!- abrazando a su mamá.

-Pero si decías que no querías...- declaró Yamiko.

-Eso era mientras no estaba...- declaró Fujien.- Ahora tendré algo que cuidar... ¿Acaso no es grandioso?

Yamiko juntó sus manos graciosamente diciendo- mientras sea tan hermoso como tu... – abrazándole de nuevo.

Meiling solo sonrió llevándose a los dos pequeños mientras la pareja compartía esa noticia con una felicidad inmensa...

Felicidad pensando que, aun su historia de Cerezos y Lobos, no había llegado a su fin...

**----------- Fin....**

**Comentarios: ¡¡Hola a todos!! Como lo prometí y estoy de vuelta para una tercera entrega de la Princesa del Cerezo... Muchas gracias a todos que, últimamente me han escrito al correo para felicitarme por esta historia. La verdad es que, no pensé que después de un año, la historia aun causaría tanto cariño.  Gracias infinitas. **. ¨  ****

**Dije que estaría en Ffnet para  junio.  En verdad, tuve serios problemas para subirle al servidor y está ahora en O.o ¡julio! Ay discúlpenme todos.  Aunque estaba con antelación en deuz Amis, en Ffnet pasaba algo que me leía error al subirla. Pero ¡¡que bueno que fue arreglado!!  Muchas gracias a las nuevas personas que me han dejado reviews y quienes les gustó la historia (aun hay de los que la leen por primera vez)  ¡¡Gracias miles!!** .****

** la primera canción (por supuesto, animé) corresponde a la serie** Sorcerous Stabber Orphen bajo el titulo de QUIERO ESTAR A TU LADO (Ai Just on my Love).

** LUZ DE LUNA (Moonlight Destiny); Tema principal de la película Sailor Moon S.**

**Entre otras cosas un saludo especial a mi beta eterna, Naiko Li.  A Daulaci (¡¡Hurra con tus historias!! Les recomiendo "Lecciones para dos" disponibles en Hispafics y en Ffnet, como en Deuz Amis).  A Lady Silver Moon "Amor en tiempos de guerra". A Dark Megumi, con "Lo que siento no es amor" Además mi amiga Hibari Zhang con la nueva historia de HunterxHunter.  **.

**Tengo muchos a quienes agradecer: primero a Barbara y Karenina a quienes les agradezco las ilustraciones de los primeros dos epílogos de la historia y su ultimo correo informándome de su opinión de Doncella de Tulipanes.  A Lilika quien esta vez tiene los derechos de los dibujos en esta tercera entrega.  **o Gracias a las tres.

**  
Gracias también a Misao y Akane, quienes están presente en los reviews de Prince. Muchas gracias a ambas. **

A Rinita Inverse a quien aunque no mencione mucho, se que siempre lee las historias (Cada vez que puede) gracias por publicarlas en tu pagina y espero que hayas podido leer este tercer epilogo.

**Siempre agradezco a mi mentora Mikki Chan. Aunque no estamos siempre en contacto, cuando termino un fic, siempre le agradezco pues gracias a ella, fue que entré en este mundo en primer lugar. ¡¡¡Arigato!!!**

**En Hispafics, gracias a todos los que han leído la historia desde un principio y los que me han dejado review. Se los agradezco infinitamente. **

Ahora en informaciones de interés para todos:  como quedó claro en el transcurso de la historia, "doncella de los Tulipanes" fue el nombre impuesto por Yue y Rei dirigiéndose a su cuñada.  ¡¡Tres negativas de Naiko para aceptar a Yukito!! ¿quién se atreve a pensarlo tanto con alguien tan dulce como Yukito? Bueno, al menos esos tres niños darán mucho que hablar.

** nuevamente me disculpo con aquellos que, consideren que estaba un poco subidito de tono este epilogo.  No es mi intención ofender a nadie ni mucho menos, salirme de la temática de la historia, dirigida a todo publico (G). Espero en verdad que no lo tomen ofensivamente.  ¡¡Si supieran lo difícil que es para mi escribir escenitas románticas o Pícaras!!! Por ello, espero que las acepten y por supuesto, si hay alguna queja, diríjanse a mi correo ¿Ok?**

**Un cuarto epilogo viene en camino "_Los Herederos_" en honor al título y a la autora de  una fantástica historia de que es de HP y su escritora es Sakuracorazon.  **

¿Qué pasa cuando un plan de secuestro de los hijos de los reyes es puesto en marcha? Pero los secuestradores cometen errores garrafales en sus intenciones, llevándose algo mas que un príncipe. ¿Quienes rescatarán a las victimas? ¿Qué pasará por la mente de sus padres?

**Nota. No estoy de acuerdo con los secuestros en ninguna de sus manifestaciones, así como no estoy de acuerdo con la violencia.  Esta será mi manera de hacer protesta.  Este será un mega fic que le pondré todo mi empeño para no dividirlo en dos.  Pero seguirá siendo un epilogo de Princesa del Cerezo que espero que les guste a todos. Lo que si es que, veré como tenerlo listo en el menor tiempo posible.**

**Comentarios, dudas, tomatazos, reclamaciones y demás a Sakurajournalyahoo.com**

**Para ver la historia en su versión con imágenes cortesía de Lilika, podéis solicitarla a mi correo  o ir a Deuz Amis donde estará publicada.**


	26. Los Sucesores: EPILOGO CUATRO

**"LOS SUCESORES."**

**Por Crystal.**

**Proveniente de los personajes de "La Princesa del Cerezo y el Lobo Rebelde"**

EPILOGO IV y ultimo.

Los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP: yo hago esto con fines de entretenimiento y por tanto, sin fines de Lucro.

**Iniciado el 18 de mayo del 2004.**

****

-¡no entiendo esto!- gritó exasperado en su escritorio Fujien mientras arrojaba otra bola de papel a su alrededor. Ya las patas de la silla donde se encontraba sentado, no se podían ver de los montones de papeles garabateados y tachados. Las velas del candil cerca de su escritorio estaban extinguiéndose. Suspiró nuevamente no evitando bostezar.

Su mirada decidida y confundida se mostró nuevamente mientras sus ojos verdes (iguales a los de su madre), volvían a dirigirse a las notas que tomaba como fuente de información.

-El profesor Seiyu exagera con las asignaciones.- murmuró a la vez que la pluma tocaba su rostro unos instantes. Escribiendo de nuevo sacó su lengua de un lado tratando de poner empeño en los trazos.- ¡Son demasiadas cosas!- habló.- creo que no se imaginaba esto... – mirando nuevamente el trabajo realizado y comparando con sus anotaciones. -¡que tuviera tantos conocidos!! Y estos ¡¡Familiares a su vez!!

Y era que la asignación puesta al joven era una comparación de las familias a su alrededor con la suya, de orden descendiente, iniciando por el padre y después, descendiendo a sus hijos, con una relación cruzada a su familia.

-Haber como quedó esto: tendré un hermano... soy hijo de Shaoran y Sakura...- sonrió sutilmente al pensar en sus padres.- después, tenemos al hermano de mi madre, quien tiene a Fujitaka y su esposa es Kari. La prima de mi mamá, Tomoyo casada con Eriol Hiraguizawa y sus hijos Loriel y Meriel; después del lado de mi papá está mi abuela...- surgiéndole una gota y rasgando la pluma contra el papel.- "demasiados tíos, tías y primos para detallar" – escribió sonriéndose.- no importa...-sacudió su cabeza.- Ahora... ugggghhhh Yamiko entra en esos ¿no?- pensando en su escandalosa prima que estaba de visita.- Bueno... amigos...- sonrió aún mas...- Bueno... tengo a los Tsukishiro...- contándolos en otro pedazo de papel.-Yukito y Naiko están casados y tienen a Mai y a los gemelos...- frunciendo su rostro.- No se sus nombres... – bajando a otro espacio.- Yue y Rei... tienen a Maroshi y a Yayoii ... y creo que Yamamoto no entra en los amigos... solo lo he visto un par de veces...- dejando esa parte ahí y dándose cuenta de algo.- no tengo mas amigos...- mirando el papel escuetamente.- Ellos están... en el Sur y Norte...- notando los nombres.- solo los veo en ocasiones especiales... – Kioshi Takashi, hijo del ex jefe de los ejércitos del Este, hasta que su padre lo trasladaron al noroeste siendo capitán, se marchó hace meses de aquí. Hasta aquí... ¡Que falta me hace!- exclamó.- Incluso, con sus inusuales inventos... y mentiras...- sonrió para luego darse cuenta de algo.- Se fue... ya, esos son. -entristeciéndose.- No tengo amigos aquí...

Con su inocencia, característica heredada de su madre declaró en un susurro.- No puedo hacer mas nada esta noche...- suspiró. Miró nuevamente el papel con el trabajo avanzado preguntándose si aquella declaración fue en relación a la asignación o al hecho que, no tenía amigos cerca de él. Simplemente se inclinó al candil soplando las velas y yéndose a dormir.

No estaba en su costumbre despertarse tarde, pero así había pasado. Sus ojos azules recorrieron los cuatro rincones de su alcoba antes de despertarse en su totalidad y encontrarse momentos antes sumida en un sueño no por ella, mas bien por el resfrío que había tomado en esos últimos días.

Su mirada infantil se posó en la de su hermano que en esos instantes entraba acompañado de Nakuru Akizuki, su eterna nana con un plato de consomé para que comiese algo.

-Hola hermana...- dijo el joven príncipe con los ojos como los de su madre.- ¿cómo estás?

La chica no tuvo oportunidad de responderle. Solo le salió un estornudo.

-¿Así de mal, eh?- se burló el chico no desaprovechando la oportunidad de hurgar en el escritorio de su hermana a pasos de su lecho.

-Se sentirá mejor después de probar este delicioso consomé que he preparado yo.... Sochi quería hacerlo él...- dijo Nakuru iniciando una de sus "Historias apocalípticas" con las cuales habían crecido los herederos al trono del Sur.- Pero le dije... ¡¡¡Ah no!!! Esos son mis niños; yo los atiendo...

ya en esos momentos, Eriol y Tomoyo, tenían dos hijos: Loriel era la mayor y cumpliría próximamente 13 años. Meriel por el otro lado, era impetuoso y el mas pequeño de los Hiraguizaguas y heredero al trono del Sur y acababa de cumplir doce años ya.

-No soy un niño- se quejó Meriel abochornado ante aquel adjetivo y sorprendiendo a su Nana.- Voy a entrar el año que sigue a entrenamientos de hombres...

Loriel le observó sonriéndole ante su idea. La verdad era que, había insistido desde pequeño a su padre, para que le permitiera estudiar en la academia que existía para soldados. Su estatus y mas que todo, su herencia como próximo rey era un impedimento para sus sueños. Pero aquellos sueños era algo que, no dejaba por nada del mundo.

-¿Y de que te ríes?.- dijo Meriel vistiendo un elegante traje (tipo oficial) con la insignia de la familia Hiraguizagua bordada en su lado izquierdo de la camisa. Viéndole como estornudaba una vez mas le miraba mal humorado.- yo por lo menos, rendiré mis servicios... tu por el otro lado, lo único que sabes es bordar, tejer y pintar como mi mamá...

-¡No es cierto Hermano!- gritó Loriel (estornudando dos veces mas), mientras su sonrisa se borraba de su rostro.- ¡¡Se hacer muchas cosas mas!!

Meriel hizo un gesto de desesperación y se puso de pie para marcharse diciendo.- Pues a diferencia tuya, voy a cabalgar por la campiña... a ti te toca quedarte aquí dentro... jajajajaa....– sacándole la lengua. Nakuru le observaba indignada de lo insensible que podía llegar a ser el joven príncipe con su hermana mayor, cuando se lo proponía; porque en otras ocasiones, podía ser hasta sobre protector. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró cara a cara con el chico de ojos platinos quien iba a tocar.

Tenía su altura y sus miradas se encontraron para notarse conflictivas de parte de cada cual.

Yayoii, la hermana de Maroshi e hija de Yue Tukishiro y Rei, miraba a ambos jóvenes y no notando nada fuera de lo usual como era costumbre entre esos dos (siempre la causa de sus conflictos rodaba alrededor de la hermosa hija de Eriol y Tomoyo), miró al lecho y saludó de lejos a la princesa.

-¡Hola!!- dijo la joven de ojos platinos al entrar a la recamara.- ¿Cómo estás???.- mirando a su compañera de juegos con preocupación. – No me digas que aun no estás bien...- entristeciéndose. – mamá te ha enviado galletas de las cocinas y que te hagamos compañía... ¿no es así Maroshi?- este aun continuaba mirando a Meriel con indignación. - ¿aun no puedes salir a jugar?

-Así es – dijo Nakuru y sonriéndole a la princesa.- iré a prepararte un baño tibio ...- retirándose. Al mirar a ambos chicos (Quienes tenían una violenta mirada sobre el otro), declaró.- y ustedes dos...- dándole tocones a cada uno en la cabeza.- Com-por-ten-se...- marchándose al cuarto de baño de la princesa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Meriel indignado.

-Pues vinimos a visitar a tu hermana- respondió Yayoii ya que su hermano (cruzado de brazos) observaba aun al menor de los Hiraguizaguas.-¿Adivina que?- gritó la joven Yayoii sonriéndole a la princesa- ¡Mai viene de visita!- haciendo sonreír a la descendiente.- Mi mamá me dijo que es porque, tía Naiko está muy ocupada con los gemelos... además, su papá y su mamá están muy ocupados y casi no le prestan atención a ella... vendrá en unos cuantos días...- entusiasmada.- Esperemos que ya estés mejor cuando llegue... ¡Ah!- sacando algo del bolsillo de su vestido mostrándosela a la princesa.- Mi hermano consiguió esto para ti...

Los ojos azules de la jovencita observaron con maravilla como en la mano de Yayoii parecía haber un pequeño bulto de color amarillento. El Botón alargado descansaba placidamente en la mano de la joven quien lo colocó rápidamente en un macetero a pocos pies de ellas, cerca de la ventana.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó buscando no en Yayoii sino en su hermano, Maroshi.

-Un capullo de mariposa- respondió el aludido.- cuando empolle saldrá de ella una hermosa mariposa... es temporada de ellas...

-Muchas gracias- sonrió la joven. Él le sonrió por igual.

Gracias a los cielos que ambos chicos Tsukishiro sacaron el semblante de Rei, su madre.

Yue apenas reía.

O decía algo...

O respiraba...

En cierta forma, nadie le había visto hacer nada de eso; Aunque Rei siempre decía que su esposo, sonreía.

-¡Deja de sonreírle!- gritó Meriel muy alto.- ¿Acaso no sabes que hablas con una princesa comprometida?

-¿Comprometida???- se escuchó al unísono tres distintas voces de los allí presentes.

-Si, comprometida...- gritó el chico molesto.

-¿Comprometida en que o de que... ?

-¿qué cosa?- preguntó su hermano a la joven quien le miraba y esperaba respuesta.

-Si, porque no he escuchado a mamá decir que, Loriel estaba comprometida con nadie...- dijo Yayoii. - ¡Es muy joven!- dijo en burla pues no creía nada de lo que el joven príncipe decía.

-Pues...- dudando.- En realidad papá no se decide...- cruzándose de brazos.- la propuesta de matrimoniarse con Fujien Li...

-El es menor que tu hermana- discutió Maroshi de mal humor.

-¡Solo por meses!- rectificó el chico. – y también Ya... mamoto...

-¿Yamamoto? ¡Imposible!- gritó Yayoii indignada- Es muy viejo para ella... podría ser su tío...

-¡No el padre! ¡el sobrino de Kari Yamamoto, la reina del Norte!- exclamó desesperado el joven príncipe.

El mismo no se explicaba de donde sacaba aquellas falsedades. ¿por que decía esas mentiras? No lo entendía. Él no era así... siempre había sido algo pragmático y intrigante como su padre... ¿que rayos le pasaba?

-¡Hermano: Mientes!- gritaba la chica de 13 años indignada.- ¡Deja de decir mentiras! – estornudando.

-¡¡Claro que no miento!!- gritaba el perspicaz joven.- ¡Pregúntaselo a papá sino me crees! .-viendole molestarse ante sus comentarios y sus ojos con lagrimas.

En verdad ella estaba alterada.

Mientras Maroshi escuchaba sorprendido todo esto ¿En verdad la joven estaba comprometida? El chico de ojos platinos y cabellos amarrados en una colita miraba a uno y otro. ¿Sería acaso una mentira?

Ciertamente que en cuestión del tiempo, Maroshi si le había gustado Loriel. Incluso para hacer fastidiar a su hermano, había dicho que se casaría con ella con el propósito de hacerle la vida imposible al joven príncipe (Tanta la diferencia a su padre, quien rara vez, expresaba sentimientos palpables a los demás, fuera de su familia inmediata). Pero ahora ¿Su amiga en serio estaba comprometida con alguno de ellos?

-¡Hermano: ¿Cómo puedes mentir así?! – dijo la princesa preocupada por lo que le decía.

-¡No miento!- haciéndole llorar. Aunque no le gustaba verla llorar, comenzaba a sentir remordimientos. Pero Loriel tenía 13 años. La idea de alejarse de sus amorosos padres, le hacían un nudo en su estomago.

Ciertamente no le gustaba para nada, el irse de su reino; de todo aquello que conoció como su hogar; de Yayoii quien era su compañera de juegos y aventuras; de su hermano, aunque le molestara en grandes ocasiones, quería mucho. Miró a un lado a Maroshi quien parecía absorbido en sus pensamientos.

-Vamos Loriel: no llores- ahora decía su hermano arrepentido de haber ocasionado aquello.- Cálmate por favor...

-¡no. No quiero irme de aquí! Quiero quedarme con mamá y papá...- imploraba la chica llorando a borbotones. Aquellos gritos llamaron la atención de Nakuru quien desde el otro cuarto comenzó escuchando la discusión de ambos hermanos (Cosa no muy fuera de lo común en aquellos días).

-¡¡madre santa!- gritó frenética Nakuru observando a la princesa llorando con energía y su hermano con una gota y risa nerviosa haciendo ademanes para tranquilizarla. Maroshi se veía preocupado y Yayoii trataba de apaciguar el llanto de la chica enferma.-¿Qué le pasa?- viéndole esconder su rostro bañado por las lagrimas en los almohadones. Sus bucles negros, caían con gracia en su espalda y ambos lados de su rostro escondiéndole.- ¿qué le hicieron?

-nosotros, nada- dijo Yayoii defendiéndose a si misma y a su hermano.- Meriel le dijo algo y ella...

Nakuru ahora acurrucaba a su "eterna niña" mientras escuchaba al balbuceante príncipe tratar de explicarse.- es que... yo... Nakuru... es que... le dije... una cosa... y... bueno... ¡¡ya conoces a Loriel! – terminó diciendo.- ¡llorona por nada!

-ella no llora tan fácil. No será hija de mi señor Eriol por nada.- discutió la mujer.

- Si, pero por lo menos, hubieras respetado que está enferma.- salió a relucir la voz del hijo de Yue Tukishiro y sonó tal como su padre, lo que trajo la atención de la nana de los príncipes. – debiste de...

-¡Ah si! Y tu vienes a su defensa...- dijo iracundo.

-¡Ya basta ambos!- declaró la joven Nana a uno y otro.- ¡en serio ustedes dos!- sonando enojada.- ¡Será mejor que salgan de aquí! Y no esperen de mi parte que les esconda esto a sus padres- mirándoles reprochadoramente a cada uno.- Tanto su alteza como Tukishiro sabrán de esto...

-¡Pero si mi hermano no hizo nada!- dijo Yayoii indignada por encima de los lloros de la princesa.

-¡Pero si es una exagerada! – se defendió su hermano ante la criminación de la niñera. -¡¡acaso tengo yo la culpa de que sea tan llorona!

-¡nada de eso!- dijo Nakuru a la respuestas que comenzaban a surgir en el lugar. Empujándoles a cada uno a conciencia, los sacó a todos de la recamara. Quedándose a solas con la joven quien aun lloraba reclamó.- sea lo que sea que ese hermano suyo dijo, no es para tanto...

Acariciaba su cabeza pero solo escuchaba los sollozos por parte de ella. Diez minutos después dijo.- ¿Por qué mi papá me quiere lejos?- mirándole con esos ojos cristalinos como el mar mas intenso.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Nakuru no muy segura de lo que decía la niña.- ¿Cómo dices eso? Si eres su tesoro mas grande...

-Loriel dijo algo....- comenzó a explicar.- y yo...

-Sea lo que sea que haya dicho, fue de seguro una broma.- sonrió la joven ante las lagrimas de la joven.- ya veras... fue que se inventó algo...

-No se lo ha inventado... me lo dijo que no es invento...- hipando.- dizque tengo que casarme con Fujien o con Yamamoto...

Nakuru parpadeó dos veces para tratar de comprender lo que la chica decía entre lagrimas. ¿Acaso dijo "Casarse"?

-¿Cómo que casarte? Eres mi niña...- sonrió la Nana.- apenas eres tan joven como yo...- haciéndole sonreír .- Estamos muy jóvenes para casarnos.... – limpiando sus lagrimas.

-No según mi padre- entristeciéndose.- O los Li; o los Yamamoto...

-Dudo mucho que con el gran amor que te tiene su alteza, no se ponga peor que Kinomoto cuando la reina Sakura iba a desposar al padre del príncipe Fujien... –recordando todo lo vivido casi 13 años atrás. sonrió añadiendo.- Olvídate de eso; levántese y tomará un baño para después comer y descansar... – tratándole como una niña pequeñita.- y verá que cuando se sienta mejor, su padre explicará esa tontería dicha por su hermano...

la chica asintió poniéndose de pie. La vio marcharse al cuarto de baño y escuchaba como la joven se introducía a las tibias aguas de su baño. Pero Nakuru palideció: Que la pequeña dijera aquello de irse lejos, ponía sus pelos de puntas. Pues los rumores que recorrían el castillo (cuyos rumores aun no habían alcanzado los aposentos de los jóvenes príncipes), eran de tomarse en serio.

Tomarse en serio y temer...

De todas maneras y por la razón mas particular de todas, el castillo había estado vigilado con mayor énfasis.

-"Es imposible..." – declaró para si la mujer, arreglando las cobijas del lecho de la joven.- "A mis niños no les pasará nunca nada"- pensaba.- "Nadie tocará a mis niños".

Y aquellos temores tenían una justificación. Justificación que, no era solo allí que imperaba.

Las otras tres casas restantes pasaban por lo mismo...

Reino del Este....

-¡Ay no Yamiko!- gritaba Fujien mientras corría por los pasillos tratando de esquivar los "abrazos magna micos" de los cuales era victima por parte de su prima.

-¡Espérame Fujien!- gritaba la eufórica chica mientras el joven de 12 años, trataba por todos los medios de perderla de vista.

-Señor Príncipe.- escuchó provenir de una de las ventanas localizadas dos pisos mas arriba.- ¡¡Mi señor!!- notándole el rostro de un adulto tanto como su padre; ojos cafés y pelo negro intenso le hacía señas desde arriba.- ¡Es hora de su lección!

-Ahora no puedo profesor Seiyu...- decía Fujien mirando para atrás porque le llevaba ventaja a su prima.- ¡¡Estoy ocupado!!

-FUJIEN: ESPERAAAAAAAAAAA!!- se escuchaba provenir de la chica.

Su madre observó todo desde la ventana del cuarto piso y sonrió mientras volvía a sentarse en una mecedora y volvía a sus costuras para la llegada del nuevo bebé.

-¿Fujien de nuevo?- dijo Ieran Li sonriéndole a la futura mamá mientras conseguía unos listones de un baúl.- a que la hija de Meiling le persigue...- viendo al interior del mueble.- la verdad es que esa niña sacó los bríos de su madre. Cosa que esperábamos que fuera lo primero que no heredara...

-Así es- dijo Sakura llevándose un instante la mano a su ancho estomago. Ieran le miró fijamente y ella dijo.- ¡Vaya que este será una escaladora de primera!- a modo de explicación por sus dolencias en ese momento.

-Aun faltan dos meses...- dijo Ieran tocándole un momento su estomago para apaciguarlo. – debes de tomar las cosas con calma...

-pero me cansa... mas que Fujien...-sonrió nerviosa.- y eso que Fujien es tranquilo cuando no se encuentra Yamiko cerca...

-Lo que necesitas es dejar de preocuparte por las ayudas que prestas- dijo Ieran perturbada.- Esta es mas pesada que con Fujien, Sakura...- notándose preocupada por su nuera- deja de ir al orfanato y al refugio de indigentes... – viéndole la negativa ante dar su puesto como ayudante.- Admitámoslo: Estás llegando a termino y no quisiera que algo te pasara a ti , o a mi nieto...

-Estoy bien Lady Ieran- dijo Sakura. Sus ojos verdes esmeralda miraban decidida a los de su suegra.

-Si al menos Shaoran se impusiera...- dijo Ieran molesta ante la testarudez de Sakura.

-Shaoran tiene suficiente con llevar la carga del reino... no necesita mi condición para ser buen padre.- defendiéndole.- Shaoran es buen padre; buen rey...

-Bien. Lamento haber dicho eso que te molestara... la verdad es que, me recordé a mi misma con mi suegra... cuando Fujien vivía...- sonrió. Miró atrás a dos sirvientes y llamándoles agregó.- llévenla a descansar a su recamara.- Ayudando a ponerse de pie a la soberana del Este.

-mas bien, tengo hambre...- dijo Sakura algo sonrojada.

-¡Pero si te comiste media tarta de fresas!- se sorprendió Ieran.- Está bien...- dijo mirando a otro de ellos. llévenle té y algunos emparedados pequeños...

-Tía Ieran- dijo Yamiko indignada momentos después que Sakura se marchó.- Fujien se me ha escondido de nuevo...

-La verdad es que, deberías dejar a tu primo descansar querida. A los chicos les gusta estar con chicos de su edad; no con chicas; por otro lado...- mirándole un momento.- Deberías reunirte con chicas de tu edad... comportarte como una dama

-¡si me comporto como una dama!- reclamó ella.- Siempre lo hago...- susurró mirando a otro lado y cruzándose de brazos.- pero que Fujien me huya es otra cosa...

Ieran no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarle y sonreír.

Pero la verdad era que, estaba allí por otras causas; Causas de fuerza mayor.

Causas que involucraban al heredero de la corona del Este. Al futuro rey... y ciertas amenazas que llegaban cada cierto tiempo.

Miró por la ventana, notando (al igual que Nakuru en el Sur), el despegamiento de soldados en toda la explanada y las inmediaciones del castillo.

Fujien cabalgaba por los anchos terrenos del palacio. La verdad es que, durante el tiempo que pasó en el Sur, siempre que podía salía a cabalgar como lo había hecho con los Hiraguizaguas y los demás en sus momentos libres. Ahora con la presencia de Yamiko por dos semanas en el palacio, sus momentos a solas, se habían reducido a ninguno.

sus ojos verdes, recorrían las praderas con devoción mientras por fin, respiraba un aire de tranquilidad.

Se desmontó del corcel y bajo un enorme árbol, se acostó boca arriba llevándose una pajilla del suelo a su boca y mirando las nubes de la tarde desde allí.

Miraba las nubes formar cientos de formas y deshacerse de nuevo. No sabía cuanto había pasado allí. Incluso se durmió notando las formas de aquellas nubes.

Despertó no por gusto sino por una risa que escuchaba cerca de él. Abrió sus ojos verdes y notó que el cielo cambió de color a un anaranjado sutil. Miró detrás, notando alguien que de espaldas parecía ¿Hablar con su caballo?

Notó el faldón de color café y un sombrerito blanco que llevaba en su cabeza. También los susurros y sus manos delicadas pasadas al cuello y cabeza del animal.

-¡Oye! ¿quién eres?- preguntó sobresaltando al desconocido. Cuando se volteó notó que alimentaba al caballo de bayas silvestres. –Disculpa; no quería asustarte...

La chica de ojos negros le miró un instante algo perturbada.- No hay problema...- dijo temblándole la voz. Volteándose de nuevo al caballo agregó.- Es un hermoso animal...- sonrió - ¿Es tuyo?

-De mi padre.- declaró el chico aun mirándole desde el suelo.- No sabía que habían chicas tan cerca del palacio..- señalando detrás.

-No las hay.- dijo ella aun concentrada en el jamelgo.- vivo en una casa, allá adelante...- señalando por una inmensa sabana. Al fondo se notaban unas tejas de color rojo intenso.

-Ahhhh...- dijo el chico mirándole con intensidad. - ¿Vives ahí con tus papás?

-Con mi tío...- declaró ella sonriéndole. finalmente dejó de alimentar el animal y dijo.- ¿Vives por aquí?

-Ehhhh, si...- dijo Fujien retirando la mirada y solo observándose sus pies.

-¿En donde?

-Allá...- declaró señalando detrás de él. Ella pudo observar fue el castillo.

-¿Vives en el castillo? ¿en serio?- exclamaba ella emocionada.- ah pues de seguro conocerás al famoso príncipe Li...

-¿Famoso?- preguntó el hijo de Shaoran Li azorado ante el adjetivo.

-Así es...- declaró la joven sonriéndole.- Rara vez sale del palacio... o eso me dicen. Debe de tener mas o menos mi edad... vi a su mamá una vez en la beneficencia...

-bueno, la señora Li es muy culta y además le encanta ayudar a los necesitados...

-¿entonces por qué estás aquí? –preguntó la chica.

-Me escondo de mi prima...- dijo el chico mirándole con intensidad. Tomando una decisión preguntó.- ¿Sabes como se llama el príncipe?

-Ehhh creo...- dijo la chica.- Fujien... si, eso ¡Fujien Li!- ¿Lo conoces? – viéndole asentir.- ¡claro que tienes que conocerlo! ¿Es tu amigo? ¿acaso es cierto que, es muy inteligente y todo lo demás?

-¡Oye! ¿qué cosas dicen de m... del príncipe?- rectificó.

-solo lo que me dice mi tío...

-¿qué hace tu tío?- preguntó Fujien.

-Es viajante... eso creo...- sonrió ella poniéndose de pie y alisando su falda.- viaja hasta dos semanas consecutivas... – mirándole intensamente.- ¿Qué hace tu padre?

Ella no reconoció la cadena que colgaba en el cuello del joven de ojos verdes. De todas formas, no era visto en público la presencia de Fujien.

-Ehhhh...- dudó un instante. – Es soldado dentro del palacio... me dejan vivir ahí porque... mi madre murió mucho tiempo atrás...

-Ya veo... –mirando el cielo.- ¡Ah, se me hace tarde!- exclamó.

-¡Espera! ¿te llevo a tu casa? – preguntó señalando la cabaña.- llegaremos mas pronto en el caballo...

-De acuerdo – sonrió ella alzando la mano para tomar las riendas del corcel, subiéndose inmediatamente Fujien detrás de ella.

-Sujétate bien- dijo el chico.

Ante la orden de avance, el caballo se movió estrepitosamente, ocasionando un chillido de la joven.

****

-Yamiko...- dijo Shaoran mirándole caminar por el pasillo con una cara de pocos amigos.- ¿Has visto a Sakura?

-Se retiró a sus aposentos...- dijo respetando a Shaoran. -¿usted ha visto a Fujien?

-No.—dijo Shaoran Li mirándole seriamente.- Estará con el tutor...

-Bueno, iré a buscarlo- haciendo una reverencia y retirándose estrepitosamente.

Shaoran miró una vez mas las notas en sus manos. Eran varias procedentes de la casa Hiraguizawa y la Kinomoto y además una aparte. La verdad era que, no pensaba que después de casi 14 años, todavía habrían personas no de acuerdo de la restauración de los cuatro reinos.

Por supuesto personas que, consideraba la rebelión una aberración a sus creencias, fortunas, intereses y que decir de la muerte de Xiao, lo consideraron una traición del antiguo líder de guardia o del Lord Hiraguizawa. Habían disputas e incluso discrepancias entre los reyes y aquellos señores que perdieron gran parte de sus posesiones y fortunas que habían ganado con el robo y saqueo además de los impuestos de Xiao en aquel entonces. Los pobres habían recuperado lo que les fue tomado.

Pero las cuatro casas, habían recibido amenazas en ocasiones de que, la hora de vengarse vendría, nunca con firma, nadie se hacía responsables de esas amenazas.

Nunca habían informado de nada a Sakura, Tomoyo o Kari; que decir de los jefes de guardia: Ellos habían hasta este entonces, guardado el secreto por el bien de las reinas y los herederos. Pero ahora, Shaoran al igual que Eriol se hacían la pregunta ¿Sería necesario informarles a sus esposas?

Tanto él como Eriol, habían recibido la misma carta de dos meses atrás hasta esa mañana: _"los suyos no estarán a salvo: lo que hicieron lo pagarán porque lo que mas aman, lo perderán"._ Aquello no era para tomarlo a broma.

Shaoran había pasado las noches de los dos últimos meses, en vilo. Sakura no se percataba dado a que, con su embarazo, estaba mas cansada de lo que habitualmente estaba la joven reina.

Ingresó a su aposento encontrando inmediatamente con su mirada a la joven dormida. Sonrió y no pudo evitar sentarse y admirarla. Era hermosa. Siempre lo había sido y siempre lo sería. Y ahora, en aquellas condiciones, su belleza era impresionante. Tocó su vientre y Sakura apenas se movió, pero no así su futuro hijo o hija. A su toque, sintió aquel movimiento que le decía que, ya pronto tendrían al nuevo bebé en sus brazos. Con simplicidad, besó su vientre.

_-"no puedo decirle... esto. Es arriesgado para ella y el bebé. Esperaré a que nazca... mientras, incrementaré mas la guardia. Aunque, la he incrementado dos veces y hasta mi madre se ha dado cuenta_".- declaró el rey. _–" Y Meiling se enteró por el boca floja de su esposo... suerte para mi que, los mandé a ambos lejos de aquí... hay menos posibilidades que Sakura se entere..._- mirando una vez mas a su esposa descansar- _mi dulce Sakura.. descansa.. yo protegeré a nuestra familia... lo prometo..." _

-¿Shaoran?- preguntó Sakura al notarle cuando abrió los ojos.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- mirándole confundida.- pensé que tendrías la tarde de reuniones y demás cosas...

-Así es...- dijo él suavemente y escondiendo las cartas en el interior de su traje.- Pero vine a ver como está la mujer mas preciosa del mundo...- besándole cerca de sus labios.

-con mucho sueño- dijo ella no exagerando. – Y este monstruo...- como Touya decía de Sakura pero hablando de su bebé.- Se mueve demasiado... ya quiere salir a saludarte- entrelazando su mano con la de él y dirigiéndole a su vientre. -¿lo ves papá? – dijo ella sonriéndole. Shaoran sonrió por igual. Sus ojos ambos soñadores se encontraron y Shaoran se inclinó besando amorosamente a Sakura.

Cuando se separaron a insistencia del aire que les comenzaba a faltar ella dijo con ternura.- ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo aquí? – sonrojada.

-No hay nada mas que quisiera en este momento, créeme... pero

-Si, lo se—dijo ella entristecida. Después sonrió – Pensé que podía convencerte...- acomodando el cuello de su traje.

-Lo conseguiste créeme.- acariciando con afecto su rostro.- Pero si no voy mandarán a buscar por mi... y no me gusta que me busquen. pero te prometo que esta noche, tendrás toda mi atención...- sonrojándose él mismo.- lo prometo...

Ella asintió en silencio.

-¿Dónde está ese alborotador de nuestro hijo?

Ella sonrió.- Pero si nuestro pequeño es un angelito...- declaró defendiéndole.- no se... Yamiko estaba molesta porque tu hijo le huye... pero estará en alguna parte... ya sabes escondiéndose...- dejando de sonreír ante la mirada preocupada de su esposo.- ¿Estás bien?- atrayendo su mirada.

En verdad la respuesta de "estará en alguna parte" hizo que Shaoran frunciera su rostro. Verdaderamente no le gustó aquello.

-Si... solo algo cansado. Es todo.

Sakura no tenía porque desconfiar de la respuesta proporcionada por él. Pero aun se notaba preocupado.

****

-llegamos- dijo Fujien Li mirando la fachada de la humilde casa. En sus once años (Casi doce), no había salido nunca de palacio y menos a la aldea. Dio su mano para que la chica descendiera si problemas.

-¡Liho!- escucharon una voz llamar detrás de ella.- Muchacha... ¿dónde...- deteniéndose al notar al joven montando el corcel.- ¿amigo tuyo?- preguntó el señor de mirada amable.

-Si. Lo conocí en las colinas...- declaró la chica mirándole.- Tío... él es...- mirando y recordando.- ah, no se tu nombre...

-¿mi nombre?- preguntó Fujien inmediatamente.- Este... – pensando en el primer nombre que le viniera a la mente.- mi nombre...- atrayendo interrogantes en ellos.- Maroshi...- pensando en el hijo de Yue.

-Oh.- dijo el hombre.- Pues mi nombre es Musei Hatako y esta es mi sobrina, Liho...- sonrió con afabilidad.- ¿Quiere quedarse a cenar? Para agradecerle por haberle traído a casa...

En ese momento los ojos de Hatako se posaron en la medalla que Fujien llevaba. Sus ojos se dilataron ante la joya pero él desde el corcel, era difícil de distinguir.

Fujien se percató de ello y escondió la medalla sutilmente dentro de sus ropas.- no gracias... tengo que volver antes de que se preocupen por mi...

-¡Oye!- dijo Liho sonriéndole.- ¿Estarás mañana en la sabana nuevamente?

-No se...- dijo el sujeto girando su corcel para regresar.

-¡Gusto en conocerle Maroshi!- dijo Hatako cortésmente.

-Igualmente señor- respondió.

-¡Adiós Maroshi!- se despidió la chica viéndole marcharse. – Es muy simpático ¿no tío?

-¿De donde lo conoces?- preguntó su tío llevándole al interior de la casa.

-Pues estaba dormido en la sabana cuando recogía bayas. ¿por qué?

-Por nada.- dijo el hombre distraídamente y recibiendo las frutillas del bolso de la chica.- ¿Qué le contaste de nosotros?

-nada tío.- declaró la chica—Siempre me has dicho que, nunca le diga a nadie de donde somos o que hacemos... solo le dije que eras comerciante... y que viajabas mucho...

-Buena niña- dijo Hatako – ahora cenaremos...

****

-Estoy en problemas, estoy en problemas, estoy en problemas- rezaba una y otra vez Fujien Li caminando por los oscuros pasillos del palacio. Los soldados que estaban buscándole por la sabana, se encontraron con el chico al regresar de la casa de Liho. Aunque no le preguntaron donde estaba, sabía que lo peor no había pasado.

-Su alteza- se presentó un soldado en la puerta del estudio de su padre- El joven príncipe ya está aquí...- dándole paso al heredero Li al trono.

Pero no se esperaba aquello.

Lo que esperaba era que, su padre estuviera allí solo y escuchar la reprimenda de "no salir sin decirle a nadie o sin escolta". Pero al notar las otras caras ahí, mayormente conocidas, supo que, estaría en problemas.

Ieran Li tenía una cara llena de consternación mientras Shaoran le miraba con su entrecejo fruncido dándole mas rigidez a su apuesto rostro. Pero Sakura fue la que mas le sorprendió: su madre se lanzó a él abrazándole efusivamente.

-¡Ay Fujien! Que preocupada me tenías.- dijo siendo abrazado por su madre a pesar de su estado.

-Calma mamá estoy bien.- declaraba el joven.

-Jovencito. ¿Sabes lo preocupado que tenías a tus padres?- dijo Ieran con serio tono de voz.- ¿Dónde estabas metido?

-Lo siento abuela...-se disculpó y sonriendo sutilmente llevándose una mano en la cabeza.- Creo que, se me hizo tarde...

-¿Sabes acaso en el estado que nos colocaste a todos?- escuchando la voz seria y entonada de su padre. Ahí notó su mirada molesta.

Muy molesta.

-Shaoran...- dijo Sakura dulcemente.- ya está en casa; a salvo. No es necesario que...

-¡es necesario!- dijo Shaoran llevándole la contraria a Sakura. Su tono de voz era muy diferente y Sakura jamás lo había escuchado siendo utilizado con ella.

Ni siquiera cuando eran Cerezo y Lobo Rebelde...

-Las responsabilidades de Fujien son infinitas- dijo Shaoran- sobre todo, es el heredero... y mas que todo tu hijo...- entristeciendo a su vástago con aquella frase. –Debería respetar tu condición y no preocuparte tanto...

-Shaoran- dijo Ieran seriamente. Sabía porque Shaoran realmente estaba tan molesto. Le daba la razón pero si continuaba tendría que revelarle a Sakura y su hijo la verdad.- Tomemos las cosas con calma- dirigiéndoles las miradas a todos fuera de la familia que se marcharan.

Así lo hacían, aun observando al joven heredero de reojo.

Él sentía que su rostro ardía.

¿estaría preparado para darle tales noticias a las personas mas importantes en su vida?

-Ya todo está bien- dijo Sakura sonriéndole a su esposo. Pero él no parecía ceder tan fácil.- Nuestro hijo ya está en casa...

-lamento haberlos preocupado—declaró Fujien azorado.- No quise hacerlo a propósito, pero yo...

-¿Pero que?- preguntó Shaoran cruzado de brazos.

-Bueno.... ¡No puedo estar encerrado todo el día!- gritó y suavizando su voz (mas aun con la mirada de su padre)- señor... necesitaba salir y alejarme de Yamiko y cuando vine a ver... se había hecho tarde...

-Esa no es excusa, y comprendo tu enojo Shaoran- dijo Ieran en un susurro.- tienes que comprenderlo por un segundo.- haciendo una pausa.- Pero tienes que entender a tu hijo...- guiñándole un ojo (sin que su nieto se percatara).- después de todo... no es el primero que decide, dejar todo atrás por un día y ser libre... ¿o me equivoco?

-Si promete que no lo hará de nuevo...-dijo Sakura sutilmente sonriéndole a su hijo.- ¿Permitirás que vaya a dormir? Es tarde... – ahora dirigiéndose a su esposo. La verdad era que, Sakura estaba un poco dolida por la forma en que su esposo le habló. Pero no iba a tocar ese punto.

No en ese instante.

Shaoran miró a ambas mujeres. Si era verdad que Ieran era una consentidora con sus nietos, con Fujien era el doble de consentidora que con los otros niños de la familia. Miró a Sakura encontrándose con su mirada llena de amor y confianza. Nunca le había podido decir que no a ella.

Suspiró largamente.- continuaremos nuestra charla mañana...- dijo secamente.- Estoy contento que estés en casa a salvo. Pero tendremos que hablar mas en la mañana... ¿Está claro?

-Si padre- dijo Fujien para alivio de ambas mujeres.

-Ve a dormir...- dijo Sakura.- iré en un segundo...- viendo a su hijo asentir.

Fujien se marchó de la habitación después de disculparse.

-Se lo que irás a decirme- dijo Shaoran Li buscando la mirada de su esposa. Ieran continuaba allí- Que exageré ¿no?

-tienes todo el derecho de preocuparte por tu hijo Shaoran- declaró Sakura.- En verdad, cometió un error en tardar tanto; pero debemos sentirnos tranquilos de que, volvió a casa...

-Te preocupó- dijo Shaoran molesto- No debió de hacerlo...

-Se siente solo-declaró Sakura.- En un niño de su edad, es normal...

-Pero no para ausentarse por tanto tiempo... ninguno de los guardias sabían donde estaba... ¿sabes la mortificación que me provocó?- suavizando su mirada.

Sakura sonrió asintiendo.- Parecería mas bien, que esperabas que, no volviera, Shaoran. – Ieran miró a su nuera y sonrió a su comentario. Pero miró una vez mas a su hijo.

En lo profundo de su corazón, Shaoran en efecto no quería pero esperaba aquello.

Porque los temores que los rodeaban no eran mal infundados.

-Bueno, será mejor que vayas y le des las buenas noches- dijo Shaoran besando a su esposa.- hablaré con él mañana...

-si. Buenas noches Lady Ieran.

-Buenas noches Sakura- cuando la joven se marchó Ieran dijo - ¿Cuándo planeas decírselo?

-Una vez el bebé nazca. No puedo preocuparla ahora...

-¿y a Fujien ? Porque si mal no recuerdo, tu escapabas constantemente de la casa... muy tarde vine a saber yo que, te reunías con los rebeldes... y mas aun con Yamasaki. Ya sabía yo que esa amistad de ustedes traería dolores de cabeza... – declaró con acento serio.

-En ese entonces, mi vida no estaba en peligro...

-Siempre ha estado en peligro, hijo mío.- dijo Ieran.- admitámoslo: tu hijo... tu primer hijo y tu orgullo, es igual de inquieto e impetuoso además de testarudo como tu...

-Madre...- dijo Shaoran.

-No me vengas con eso de madre. Shaoran: quieras o no, algunas veces piensas en escaparte del palacio y cabalgar solo. Tal como hacías en tu juventud... te gustaría ocasionar problemas como cuando eras Lobo.- Shaoran ante los recuerdos, no pudo evitar el sonreír.- ¿Ya ves? Tu mismo te delatas. Tu hijo, tiene tu misma sangre... y tu misma pasión e ímpetu. Yo pienso que, si no quieres que lo de hoy se vuelva a repetir y quizá con las amenazas recibidas no se vuelva una verdadera desgracia, hables con él...

-¡es un niño! Podría asustarse...

-Según recuerdo, tu con once años, actuabas como un adulto. Y eso ha hecho mi nieto esta noche...- haciendo una pausa.-... es tal cual actuabas en ese entonces. Aceptó tus criticas y las miradas reprochadoras de todos y no negó que estaba equivocado. Incluso, ha sido hombre suficiente para admitir su error y aceptar tu queja...- cruzándose de brazos.- yo que tu, le explicara lo que ocurre. Así evitaremos situaciones como esta en el futuro...

****

Fujien explicaba a su madre calmadamente que no quería preocuparlos ni molestarlos con su ausencia.- es que, solo se me hizo tarde...- no revelando la amistad que hizo con los habitantes en la pequeña cabaña cerca de la sabana.

-Eso lo comprendo perfectamente hijo- dijo Sakura sentada en el lecho de su hijo mayor mientras este le miraba desde sus almohadas.- Pero tienes que comprender que no eres un niño normal para ir vagando por los alrededores... y sin nadie a tu lado. No nos informaste que saldrías...

-Quería estar solo... y pensar...- mintió el chico en parte.

Sakura sonrió.

-Eres un jovencito Fujien... creo que es correcto que tengas otras compañías mas allá de tu prima Yamiko...- sonrió Sakura al recordar la queja de la joven hija de Meiling sobre que, su hijo no apreciaba su compañía.- hablaré al Sur haber si podrían venir los Hiraguizawas y los Tsukishiros a pasarse una temporada aquí...

-No mamá- dijo Fujien suspirando.- Está bien...-sorprendiendo a su mamá.- Es decir... ellos necesitan estar con sus papás y además, tienen sus tutores y todas aquellas responsabilidades... – y azorándose un instante declaró evadiendo la mirada de su madre.- ¿Podría tal vez en lo posible, tener amigos... que no sean mis primos?- ahí observándole con interés.

-Hablaré con tu padre- respondió después de un momento en silencio.

-Gracias mamá- bostezó el chico- no te preocupes... encontraré amigos además de mis primos y demás... saliendo un poco... tal vez acompañándote a tus labores de caridad... no se...algo se nos ocurrirá.

-¿Estás seguro?

-si.- declaró el chico sonriéndole.- Además... no se cual es el gran problema... nadie sabe como soy... si el asunto es que, siendo príncipe mi papá teme por mi...- sonrió con inocencia.- fuera de palacio nadie sabe como soy o quien soy... ¡puedo ser quien sea!- Sakura alzó una ceja y él aclaró.- bueno, eso creo yo...- bajando la cabeza.

-lo que necesitas hijo mío es hacer mas cosas en tu tiempo libre.- se despidió su madre mientras él tenía un rostro de interrogante – Buenas noches...-saliendo finalmente de la habitación.

Cuando Shaoran ingresó a su recamara la encontró a oscuras y podía percibir la silueta de su esposa que descansaba en el lecho. Suavemente se acomodó a su lado y dijo.- Discúlpame... – imaginándose que aun no se había dormido.

Estaba en lo cierto.

-se que te inquieta que tu hijo no aparezca. Se que te perturba que algo pueda ocurrirle, pero tienes que tener confianza en su fe y en su juicio.- girándose para darle la cara a su esposo.- Tiene once años... es inquieto y es un niño. Se que tiene grandes responsabilidades futuras pero no quiero que por esas responsabilidades se le eche a perder su niñez o que esta pase, dejándole atrás lleno de pesar y arrepentimientos.

-lo comprendo.- dijo Shaoran en un susurro.- Créeme que lo se: yo fui como él. Era algo inquieto y siempre vivía escapándome... –haciendo reír a su esposa.- lamento haberte gritado... ¡nunca creí que lo haría!

-estabas preocupado por tu hijo.- dijo con aquella voz serena y tranquilizadora y abrazándole (aunque apenas podía llegar a él dado su estado de gestación. ) incluso ocasionó la risa de su esposo. Ella intuyó lo que era diciendo.- Lo se...- saliéndole una gota en su cuello-. Estoy enorme...- retirando sus brazos. Pero su esposo no se lo permitió.

-No te vayas...- abrazándole ahora él.- porque tienes ahí a mi hijo o hija y podemos decir que luces mas hermosa que nunca... que esto nunca se te olvide.- Buscando sus labios dulce, pausada y suavemente.

****

Tomoyo estaba despierta a pesar que se fue a acostar bastante tarde y aun no podía conciliar el sueño. La verdad era que, estaba preocupada. Pero su esposo se lo declaró mas temprano aquel día.

-¿Sakura acaso lo sabe?- preguntó con temor al enterarse de las noticias.

Eriol negó con su rostro.- ya conoces a Li: No dirá nada que pueda preocupar a su esposa. Te lo digo a ti, porque se que, no podré ocultártelo mas... pero no se lo reveles a Sakura. Es deber de Shaoran.

-Pues aunque lo sabes de mucho tiempo atrás, no soy tonta Eriol; sabía que algo pasaba... algo serio y muy difícil para ti. Además nuestra querida Nakuru creo que lo sabía dada su tristeza y su distracción. Anda en las nubes y me percaté desde hace tiempo atrás aunque no comprendía el porque. —discutió Tomoyo a su esposo ante su insistencia todo aquel tiempo de esconderle los hechos.- soy tu esposa y espero total honestidad de tu parte y mas aun si se trata de nuestros hijos...

estaban solos a puertas cerradas en uno de los innumerables salones del castillo del Sur. Tomoyo le observaba no exenta de preocupación ante los eventos revelados por su esposo y además, por la montada de soldados extras en las puertas.

-Al menos, se lo contarás a los niños ¿no?- preguntó y notó el rostro de su esposo.- ¡Eriol! Tenemos que decirles...

-se asustarán...

-Pero... – llevándose una mano a su pecho.

Eriol notó su compungimiento y se acercó abrazándole.- siempre te dije que te protegería a ti y a nuestros hijos...- ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.- Y es una promesa que pienso cumplir...

-Pero...

-Yue conducirá una investigación fuera de palacio... tenemos y averiguaremos de donde proceden las amenazas... mientras, quisiera que nuestros hijos no salieran de palacio...

-¿Qué pasó con nuestros días de paz y felicidad? –preguntó.- ¿Acaso no viviremos felices? ¿qué le digo a los niños? al no obtener respuesta por parte de su esposo de sus preguntas.

-nada- dijo Eriol- por suerte, con nuestra pequeña enferma... podemos decirle al tutor que coloque asignaciones para nuestro rebelde hijo y que lo mantenga ocupado dentro de palacio...

-¡Eriol!

-tranquila.- dijo el hombre ante la mirada triste de Tomoyo.- No quiero verte sufrir... nada les pasará a nuestros pequeños... lo prometo.

Pero aun así, no se encontraba tranquila. La verdad se sentía que no podía hacer nada. Y ningún lugar era seguro.. ¿ o si? Cuando de repente... se le ocurrió algo... era simple, pero al mismo tiempo... ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió?

-hablaré con él mañana—susurró Tomoyo para si misma.

-¿con quien?- escuchó una voz cerca de ella que le hizo sobresaltarse. Unos ojos como gemas brillaban con su mirada en ella.- ¿Creías que podría yo dormir cuando siento tu inquietud tan cerca de mi?-acercándose al cuerpo de su esposa y abrazándole. Podía sentir su nerviosidad y conmoción que fue aplacándose al sentirse en los brazos de su cónyuge.

Eriol no necesitaba luz para notar que ella sonreía sutilmente a su contacto.

-pensaba que tal vez, tengo una solución...- exponía con calma ella- La casa de mi madre en el Norte... -sonrió mas- sabes que mamá después de que nacieron los niños, pensó que era hora de volver a casa dado a que no le gustaba mucho las cosas de la corte... podríamos enviar a los niños allá. Estarían cerca de Yukito y Touya y le harían sus hijos, compañía los niños... ¿Qué tal?

-pero... según creo... ¿Mai Tsukishiro no viene?

-Así es. Después de que llegue, podrían partir todos allá. Además, jamás nadie se imaginaría que los niños están allá... hasta que por lo menos, las investigaciones concluyan...

-Pero... ¿Cómo los sacaremos de aquí? Creo que, tendrán vigilados los carruajes con la insignia de la corona...

-Eso no es problema- dijo ella sonriendo.- Pensé en ello ahora mismo... un carruaje sin distinción puede salir con los niños dentro pero con ninguna escolta. O poca... que no sea necesariamente gente vestida con uniformes, como salimos Sakura y yo hace tanto tiempo atrás, cuando conocimos a Shaoran; él solo nos detuvo pensando que eran comerciantes. Sabemos que no asaltan ya, solo la amenaza es en contra de los pequeños. Se van con Rei y que ella vuelva una vez los deje instalados allá...

-Pero Loriel está enferma...

-Esperaremos a que mejore su salud. – declaró Tomoyo entusiasta.- ya verás... como todo estará bien...

-Tomoyo: tu adoras tanto como yo a nuestros hijos ¿Crees poder estar sin ellos?

-Es por su bienestar...-declaró decidida.- Es por su bien...

-Enviaré un mensaje mañana temprano a donde Kinomoto... – besando a su esposa.- Ahora duerme... – notando como ella se acurrucaba en sus brazos y notándole mas calmada, pronto ambos conciliaron el sueño.

****

-¿a dónde la abuela?-preguntó esa mañana Meriel a su padre mientras estaban en los aposentos privados de los reyes. A excepción de Loriel, toda la familia se encontraba presente.

Nakuru había prestado atención a la explicación de los soberanos del Sur con bastante atención.

Muy buen plan, pensaba la sirviente de Eriol Hiraguizawa. Ciertamente, era la mejor excusa para llevarse a los niños sin que estos se percatasen de en el grave peligro que se encontraban.

Pero ¿Acaso Meriel no era tan perspicaz como su padre?

Al niño se le notaba un rostro de duda.

-así es- declaró Tomoyo.- ya que no pudo estar contigo en tu cumpleaños, insiste que sus nietos preferidos vayan a visitarle...

-Somos sus únicos nietos.- murmuró el chiquillo.- pero... ¿por qué ahora?- observando a ambos padres.

-¿Acaso no quieres visitar a tu abuela? preguntó Eriol seriamente.

-Prefiero mejor, entrenar con Yue... padre...- haciendo sonreír a su progenitor.- ¡Tengo que ingresar a los entrenamientos en la mejor forma! ¿no?

-Ciertamente,- declaró Eriol.- Pero también, podrías ir a divertirte un poco... te aseguro que, llegarás con nuevas energías para soportar los entrenamientos de Yue en cualquier momento.

-¿mi hermana vendrá conmigo?

Eriol asintió- estamos programando su partida de aquí, para cuando mejore de salud...

-y para la llegada de Mai...- completó Tomoyo.

-¿Mai? ¿la simpática hija de Yukito que le encanta lo dulce y no deja de tropezar con lo que se halle en su camino?

Una gota surgió de la cabeza de Nakuru. ¡si ella lo sabía bien! Mai fue la causante (Sin ser su entera culpa, por supuesto), de la rotura de la mesa de arte de la reina Tomoyo, el derrame de finos perfumes pertenecientes a Sakura Li y de la abrupta caída del pastel del cumpleaños de Meriel meses atrás.

-ehhh ¿Es seguro el carruaje con Mai dentro? preguntó el joven príncipe ante las sonrisas de sus padres.

-Piensa en la alegría que le darás a tu abuela...

-y además los Tsukishiros son tan queridos en nuestra familia...

-¡Que familia de las cuatro casas no los aprecia!- dijo Eriol entusiasmado.

Meriel miró a su padre y pronto ocurrió una pregunta para él.- padre ¿dónde está Yue?- atrayendo la mirada seria (quienes dejaron de sonreír y se miraron entre si).- es que, no ha estado por aquí últimamente...

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó Eriol.

-Pues para serte franco, me sorprendió que Yayoii no mencionara nada a mi hermana ayer. Siempre se cuentan todo y no creo haber escuchado a Loriel mencionarlo...

Eriol fue observado con interés por su hijo y con preocupación por parte de Nakuru y Tomoyo.

-está en una misión... –declaró solo eso Eriol.- estará aquí para cuando regreses de tu viaje...

-Pero...

-Nada de peros Jovencito- dijo Nakuru atrayendo las miradas (y agradecimientos) de Eriol y su esposa.- Vamos...- retirándole el plato de enfrente- digámosle a tu hermana de la nueva aventura que nos espera...

-pero...- declaró con incertidumbre.- ¡No me digas que irás con nosotros!- exclamó el heredero al trono.

-¡Pues claro que si!- exclamó indignada.- ¿Cómo se la resolverían mis niños sin mi?- empujándole a la puerta- camina... vamos...- finalmente cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

-Gracias Nakuru- dijo Eriol como agradecimiento y su esposa le observó con pesar.- piensa que es lo mejor...

-Se que es lo mejor...- dijo ella entristecida- Solo que, nunca me he separado de mis hijos, mas allá de un día... ¡si acaso!

-Confiemos en que ellos, estarán a salvo y que, ya para una semana, Yue tendrá las respuestas que queremos...

Tomoyo asintió.

-Le avisaré a Shaoran en un mensaje que, los niños irán al Norte...

-Hay que avisarle también a Touya- declaró la señora Hiraguizawa.- no queremos que, sienta que ocultamos algo... pero que no le informe a Sakura...

Eriol asintió.

****

El joven Li salía en esos instantes de su alcoba y para sorpresa de él, encontró en su puerta, un soldado.

-"que raro"- pensó el chiquillo.- "Mi padre nunca ha permitido soldados dentro de las áreas comunes de la familia"- caminando por el otro lado al comedor.

Mas sorpresa le causó cuando sintió los pasos detrás de él. Miró para encontrarse al mismo soldado que, parecía seguirle.

Una gran incertidumbre, surgió en su mente.

-¿Qué hace?- preguntó con autoridad observando al majestuoso soldado seguirle la pisada en todo el camino.- ¿Por qué me sigue?

Pero el soldado no le respondía.

Ni siquiera le miraba. Solo miraba al frente.

Una gota surgió en la cabeza de Fujien Li ante su inminente rudeza.

-Príncipe Li.- dijo una voz adelante en el pasillo.

-¡Ah!- exclamó el chico.- ¡Capitán Yamasaki!- avanzando hasta donde estaba el padre de su amigo. Miró atrás y el soldado avanzó por igual lo que ocasionó una mueca por parte del heredero al trono.- ¡Pero pensé que se había mudado al noroeste! ¿Acaso vino con Kioshi?- preguntó entusiasmado ante la idea de que, hubiera otro chico por ahí.

-no. – declaró sonriéndole.- Kioshi se quedó con su madre.- entristeciendo al jovenzuelo.- ¿adonde va a ahora si se puede saber?

El joven miró detrás donde se encontraba el soldado y declaró señalándole.-a donde mi padre para que me explique porque me ha asignado un fantoche de sombra...

-¡joven príncipe!- dijo Yamasaki no evitando sonreírse ante el adjetivo.- llegué justo ahora y daba una vuelta por aquí... – haciendo una señal al soldado y este retirándose.- ¿Desea dar una caminada conmigo?

Fujien observó como el soldado se marchaba y no le agradecería suficiente al señor Yamasaki por haberlo espantado.

Asintió acompañándole en los pasillos.

Yamasaki miraba con fascinación y en silencio los cambios hasta mas mínimos en el palacio. La verdad era que, le traían muchos recuerdos aquellos pasillos.

Incluso sonreía.

Fujien observó la mirada distraída del capitán. Ciertamente, era según recordaba las conversaciones, a excepción de Meiko (El padre de Yamiko), el mejor amigo de su padre.

Pero ¿como personas tan diferentes podían ser amigos?

-perdóneme príncipe- dijo Yamasaki al percatarse que su rostro despistado estaba siendo observado por interés por el joven. – Es que, este palacio me trae tantos recuerdos...

-¿por que se mudó Capitán?- preguntó el chiquillo. Yamasaki borró su sonrisa.- Es que, si no se percata, muy extraña fue su forma de marcharse de aquí y ...

-¡Ah pero se ha hecho tarde!- exclamó Yamasaki.- se me hace tarde para el arroz...

-¿Arroz?

-Si. Es una tradición... – declaró Yamasaki . – Se dice que, para las nueve de la mañana, hay que estar en la plaza para notar como las palomas sueltan el arroz...

-¿las palomas... sueltan el arroz? O.ó?

-Así es... es una tradición: las palomas soltarán una buena cantidad de arroz en compensación por los alimentos recibidos en el mes...

La gota de curiosidad se hizo mas grande en la cabeza del príncipe.

-He escuchado que los visitantes arrojan arroz a las palomas para que coman...- declaró en un murmullo.- No de la otra manera...

-¡Tengo que irme!- se apresuró el sujeto por el pasillo.

--"Al menos estoy solo"- sonrió el príncipe olvidándose del comentario del Capitán. Volteando sin mirar, dijo.- "Se me hace ..." – iba a decir tarde, cuando se ha dado en lleno con algo detrás de él.

Ahí estaba el fantoche.

Suspiró largamente.- Este definitivamente no es un buen día...- entristecido ante las circunstancias en las que se encontraba.

****

Liho ingresó con tristeza en su mirada y en su ser, portando la canasta que, había llevado con sus dibujos para mostrarle a su nuevo amigo.

Su tío le vio entrar y preguntó.- ¿Pasó algo malo?

La chica negó con su cabeza.

-Liho... ¿Algo ha pasado?

-no tío. Solo que Maroshi no vino.- como le conocía a Fujien.

Su tío sonrió explicándole- Bueno querida, es lo mas normal.- atrayendo la mirada de la chica.- Viven en el palacio... de seguro, tuvo que quedarse allí.

-¿por qué?

-Bueno, por ciertas amenazas que rondan las familias de los cuatro reinos...- declaró con naturalidad- Mañana en la tarde, vendrán unos conocidos míos y usarán la habitación que era está vacía para descansar...- viéndole asentir.

-si tío...- dijo con pesar.

****

-Aun no entiendo porque, ese fantoche me persigue.- dijo Fujien en el salón de juntas de su padre.- ¡En serio padre! Ese sujeto me sigue hasta ... – sonrojándose.- ¡Bueno, hasta donde no debería!

Shaoran Li fue interrumpido cuando terminaba su reunión con personas que miraron de soslayo al pequeño una vez pasaron por la puerta. No era notoria la presencia del príncipe por esos lados del palacio.

-bueno es para que te proteja...

-Pero ¿Contra que o quién?- preguntó.- se cuidarme solo. No soy un chiquillo...

-Eres el heredero a la corona...- dijo Shaoran.- Hasta ahora, admito que, se te ha tratado con un poco mas de libertad... pero de ahora en adelante, tendrás a tu lado uno de mis mas confiados hombres... y tu madre, tiene asignado también un guardia. Solo será por un tiempo... no mas...

-¡pero padre!...- insistía. Ciertamente, con un soldado detrás de él, no podría ir a la casa de Liho como tenía planeado.

La mirada de Shaoran, le indicó que, no valía mas súplicas. Ciertamente, Shaoran Li no iba a ceder.

Haciendo una reverencia, salió del salón encontrándose con el sujeto.

La situación se volvía exasperante.

Como si no podía ponerse peor.

-¡Fujien! escuchó detrás de él para ser capturado en un par de brazos pertenecientes a su simpática (hasta la asfixia) prima.- ¡que preocupada me tenías! ¡eso de no venir hasta pasada la hora al palacio!!!

-¡hay suéltame que no es para tanto!- chillaba el pobre muchacho ante el "ataque". - ¡Que me sueltes, te digo!- dijo con fuerza. Ella ante aquello, le liberó.

-No tienes que tratarme así ¿sabes?- aclaró la jovencita.- Después de todo, me preocupo por ti... lamento hacerlo que te moleste...- mostrándose dolida ante su trato.

-Oye, Yamiko. Lo siento...- dijo el chico arrepentido.- Lo lamento... – pero la chica se marchaba por el pasillo cabizbaja.

-"Ciertamente, no puede ponerse peor"- dijo en su mente ante los acontecimientos de los últimos dos días.

-Alteza- dijo una voz detrás de él. Ahí notó al tutor real observarle con seriedad y declaró.- Sigo esperando su ensayo y recuerde que, ha faltado a sus lecciones desde antes de ayer...

El rostro del joven príncipe tomó una expresión de exclamación.

Indudablemente, si podía ponerse peor.

****

-¡Bienvenida Mai!- dijo Yayoii recibiendo a la hija de Yukito y Naiko en el palacio.- ¡Que emoción que ya estés aquí!- tomándole de la mano.

Una joven de aproximadamente 23 o 25 años y cabellos negros con brillantes y oscuras pupilas, descendió del carruaje también observando todo con interés. Pero la atención de las Tukishiro estaban una sobre la otra.

La hija de Yukito miró a su alrededor con interés y preguntó.- ¿Y la princesa?

-Está enferma...- declaró con una sonrisa.- iremos mas tarde a visitarle a su alcoba...

-¡Tía Rei!- gritó la pequeña notando a la esposa de Yue avanzar a ellas con una sonrisa.- ¡Que gusto verte! –abrazando a su tía.- ciertamente, mi madre tardó mucho en enviarme, creo yo...

-¿Cómo te va con tus nuevos hermanos?

-Bien, papá prácticamente todo su tiempo libre solo los ve dormir...- declaró con sinceridad.- Y esos, cuando no duermen, están llorando...- surgiéndole una gota- Ciertamente los bebés lloran demasiado. – declaró.- he estado durmiendo todo el tiempo...- bostezando. Rei se fijó en la joven y declaró.- Ah esta es... Toriko Kaede... – presentándoles a la joven.- Es quien me ha acompañado todo este tiempo...

-Un gusto conocerles- dijo con una reverencia.

-Me sorprende que Naiko no me haya referido que, tendrías compañía para venir aquí...

-Kaede ingresó a trabajar hace poco a Palacio.- declaró con interés.- Mi madre ha hecho amistad con ella y pensó que podía acompañarme. Además, la Reina Kari no puso objeción. Después de todo, mis padres están demasiado ocupados para prestarme atención...

-Comprendo.- dijo Rei—Un gusto conocerle Kaede... ¿Puedo llamarle por su nombre?- viendo a la silenciosa joven asentir.- Bueno, espero que estés cómoda. – y observando a su hija y sobrina- Vayan a la alcoba de Loriel; creo que, las estará esperando...- tomando uno de los bultos.- Te instalaré en la habitación con Yayoii.- observando a Kaede declaró.- si quiere puede quedarse con nosotros, pero creo que, estará mas cómoda en una de las habitaciones para los sirvientes que está desocupada...

-Le agradezco su intención. Lamento causarle molestias...

-no es nada- declaró Rei. Observando a su hija preguntó.- ¿Has visto a Maroshi?

-No mamá.- declaró con tranquilidad.- Desde que, Meriel dijo lo que dijo sobre la princesa, ha estado un poco apesadumbrado. Creo que, estará en las colinas...- haciendo un ademán con sus brazos. Disculpándose, se marcharon ambas primas.

Mientras recorrían los pasillos laterales (Dispuestos para los trabajadores), Kaede miraba todo con interés y sumida en el mas profundo de los silencios.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que trabajas en el Norte?

-Un poco mas de cuatro meses señora...

-Por favor, llámame Rei. –solicitó la señora Tukishiro.- ¿Tienes familia? ¿hijos? ¿Parientes?

-Tengo un pariente en el Este.- declaró con desánimo.

-Ah ya veo—sonrió con cortesía. Encontraban en su camino, a muchos de los que servían a la corona y saludaban a Rei con amabilidad. Incluso, tomaron después del largo pasillo, otro pasillo mas estrecho.- Este pasillo conduce a las habitaciones que comparto con mi esposo y mis hijos.- sonrió la joven.- ciertamente, sus altezas son personas muy afables y confiables- mirando donde le seguía la mujer.- ¿estás casada?- viéndole negar con su rostro.- mi esposo es el general y segunda mano del rey Eriol.- dijo con orgullo.- Así como Yukito es el de rey Touya...

-Mai me contó... que usted, está casada con el hermano de Yukito Tukishiro... ¿es eso cierto?

-Si. Naiko y yo somos cuñadas políticas.- respondió.- Le quiero mucho y adoro mucho a Mai. ¿A que no es una niña encantadora?

-Ah si- declaró la mujer.- Muy tranquila...- deteniéndose ambas en una puerta. Rei sacó una llave de su bolsillo y abrió dándole paso a la mujer.

La alcoba era muy cómoda, aunque algo rustica.- mandaré a que le manden sábanas y almohadas limpias...-declaró Rei yendo a abrir las ventanas.- esta habitación fue predispuesta para que, extendiéramos mas nuestros aposentos privados, pero no ha habido necesidad hasta ahora. Tiene una magnifica vista y nosotros vivimos mas abajo—señalándole mas adelante del pasillo. –Muchas gracias por haber venido acompañando a Mai.

Kaede sonrió.

-Es una buena chica.- haciendo sonreír mas a Rei.

-Bueno, espero que, puedas venir a cenar conmigo y los niños.- declaró.- Tengo que ir ahora, a ver si algo se le ofrece a su alteza...espero que descanses. Después de todo, no habrá tiempo de muchas cosas...- sonrió aun mas.

-No comprendo...

-Partirán en pocos días (dependiendo claro, que la joven Loriel se mejore de salud) a la casa de los Daidojij, la madre de la señora Tomoyo a dejar a los pequeños. Ha solicitado cordialmente que, mis hijos les acompañen.

-pero ¿por qué?

-Quieren ver a su abuela y la señora piensa que le hará bien un tiempo fuera de palacio...- dirigiéndose a la puerta. –ahora vendrá alguien con las ropas de cama... si deseas algo mas...

Kaede sonrió diciendo.- bueno, voy a escribirle a mi pariente. ¿puedo dársela a quien venga a cambiar las sábanas?

-Si.- respondió.- ella la hará llegar a los mensajeros y estará en casa de tu tío en una semana mas o menos...

-Gracias- dijo la joven Kaede y una vez mas Rei se despidió dejándole sola.

Kaede miró a su alrededor notando la simplicidad y comodidad de su entorno. Sacó de sus pertenencias un rollo de papel, tintero y de una cajita de madera, una pluma.

Se sentó en la rústica mesa y comenzó a mojar la pluma. Rasgando en el papel, fue un mensaje no muy largo y en tres minutos lo tenía listo. Sacó un sobre hecho a mano y escribió con letra legible el nombre del destinatario y la dirección.

Pero lo que mas llamaría la atención de cualquiera sería el contenido del mensaje. Se puso de pie una vez terminó, justo para recibir en la alcoba a una joven sirvienta que venía con la ropa de cama doblada en sus brazos.- la señora Rei me envió...

-Si, muchas gracias – declaró con amabilidad.- Dime...- viéndole encaminar su labor.- ¿el castillo siempre está tan protegido? No pude evitar el notar muchos soldados...

-No. No siempre. Pero últimamente, su majestad lo ha creído necesario...

-¿El rey le gusta este tipo de vigilancia?

-Tanto el rey como la reina son personas muy simples- declaró.- por supuesto, no son muy amigos de tanta vigilancia pero los herederos siempre están en alguna parte del palacio. Aunque, la pequeña está enferma...

-Ya veo...

-no tiene de que inquietarse; de todas maneras fue idea de Tsukishiro el poner tanta guardia antes de marcharse...

-¿Marcharse?

-Si. Está conduciendo una investigación. Nadie sabe de que se trata... pero suponemos que se trata del rey. Con órdenes directas de él...- terminado de vestir el lecho de la mujer.- listo. Estará cómoda ya...

-Muchas gracias- tomando la carta del escritorio.- por favor ¿podrías hacer llegar esto a mensajería?

-Si, claro.- dijo la joven disculpándose y marchándose.

Quedándose sola declaró en un murmullo. – así que, los príncipes se marchan...- sonriendo.- Y el rey, tiene miedo...

Dirigiéndose a su cama y sin siquiera refrescarse se tiró a ella, recordando como fue y porque ingresó al servicio del palacio del Norte.

Estaba sentada en una mesa de una pequeña cabaña, terminando de pelar los guisantes cuando la puerta se vio estrepitosamente abierta sorprendiéndole. Las voces de las personas que la cuidaron desde la muerte de su padre, se hicieron presentes.- ¡No será tan fácil!- dijo a quien conocía como su primo.- Verdaderamente, se ha complicado...

-¡No puedes creer que ellos sospechen!- declaró otro.- ¡Claro que no sospecharían de los soldados!

-Pero rechazaron a Saritomo. – declaró el primero.- eso quiere decir que, nuestras probabilidades de continuar con el plan, han disminuido...

-Por favor- dijo Kaede aturdida.- despertarán a la niña- señalando la alcoba continua al saloncito.

-Olvidémonos del rey del Norte- dijo el primero.- Vamos al Este. Buscaremos la manera de tener éxito allá.

Kaede no tenía porque interesarle en lo mas mínimo lo que estos dos hombres planeaban. Después de todo, era su plan ¿No?

-será mas difícil- declaró el primero.- El jefe de armas del Este, es muy estricto con los cadetes que rendirán sus labores dentro de palacio. ¡Necesitamos alguien cerca de la familia real!

-Lamentablemente Li, no confía en nadie fuera del circulo de los que ayudaron en la caída de Xiao.

-Li no es mas que un asesino.—dijo Finalmente Kaede atrayendo las miradas de ambos hombres.- No se les olvide...

-Sabemos que te duele perder tu padre de esa manera- dijo el primero.- En la rebelión... por eso hacemos esto: para recuperar lo que es nuestro por derecho...

-No es eso lo que me molesta- dijo la jovenzuela.- Es el hecho que lo que pertenecía a mi padre me fue arrebatado dejándonos a mi y a la pequeña sin nada...

-no te preocupes, veremos como cobrar venganza contra la familia real. Ya verás.

- lo que necesitas es alguien cerca y al mismo tiempo lejos; cosa que, lamento decirte, pero no conseguirás con solo un soldado dentro.- declaró serenamente.- las mujeres, sin embargo, podemos acercarnos mas que tu lo podrías hacer siendo incluso, el segundo al lado del rey.

-¿Qué propones?

-Pues si el Norte es tu objetivo primero, entonces, déjame presentar servicios en el palacio. –sorprendiendo a ambos hombres. Estos le miraban dudoso.- es fácil...

-¿acaso eres capaz de ir con el plan?

Con brillo en su mirada declaró.- Por supuesto que si.

-Bien- declaró el sujeto.- di a los otros el cambio de planes: iré al Este y me instalaré allá. – mirando a la joven de 23 años- Tu entrarás a los servicios de los del Norte- y tomándole por los hombros declaró.- el éxito de nuestra misión, recae en ti Kaede... – mirándole seriamente.- Gana la confianza de los mas cercanos a la familia real y estos, te mirarán... y cualquier pormenor, no dudes de informarnos.

-Bien- declaró ella- Pero tu, lleva contigo a la pequeña...- dijo serenamente.- No puedo arriesgarme que algo le ocurra. Y mantenla al margen de todo esto...

-si tenemos éxito y las amenazas han llegado a las casas, pronto, se nos dará lo que por ley es nuestro querida Kaede.

-Solo quiero cobrar mi venganza y asegurar lo que es nuestro- dijo con frialdad- mas nada....

-La hora se aproxima- dijo en un murmullo.- pronto, todo lo que debió ser, ocurrirá...- suspirando.- ¿cómo le irá a él con la pequeña?- preguntó finalmente surgiendo cierto calorcito en su mirada.

porque en verdad, apreciaba a la pequeña.

****

-¡Buenos días Kaede!- irrumpió Mai a su recamara a la mañana siguiente con una enorme sonrisa. –mamá desea que desayunes con nosotros y te mostrará los alrededores... además habló con lady Tomoyo y ella quiere conocerte.

Los ojos de Kaede se detuvieron un instante en la pequeña de pie en la puerta.

-Buenos días- dijo ella terminando de arreglarse su vestuario. Ahí notó que la chica no parecía ser la única en la puerta. Murmullaba algo con alguien.- ¿quién está ahí contigo? ¿Será tu prima?

La chica se hizo a un lado mostrándole a un jovencito mas alto que Mai. Sus ojos y mirada algo frías con desconocidos recorrieron a la mujer y viceversa.- No. Es mi primo.. hermano de Yayoii.- les presentó.- es Maroshi...

-¿así que eres el famoso Maroshi?- sonrió Kaede con cortesía.

Pero su mirada tuvo otra impresión en el jovencito.

Una impresión, no muy lejos de la realidad.

-¿cómo está? – saludó el chico con cortesía.- Tsukishiro Maroshi, a su servicio.

-¡ah pero si eres todo un hombre! declaró ella con afabilidad. –Naiko me hablaba de un niño, su sobrino... pero no veo ningún niño aquí...

A Maroshi le puso la carne de gallina en su cuello.

-¡Vamos a desayunar!- pidió Mai tomando a la mujer de la mano.

Maroshi en ese instante no comprendía ¿cómo su madre y su prima, podían tenerle confianza a aquella señora?

A él le resultaba algo superficial. Y con unas intenciones que no estaban claras.

-¡tía!- declaró Mai irrumpiendo en la humilde morada de los Tsukishiro dentro de palacio,- ¡Aquí traje a Kaede!

Kaede notó que en efecto, los Hiraguizawas eran muy agradecidos con su jefe de guardia: la residencia era bastante cómoda y holgada. Había un saloncito con todas las comodidades. Una chimenea de piedra y una alfombra delante de esta. Había unos modestos sillones delante de esta y notó varios artefactos en plata que cualquier mercado los encontraría muy preciados. También notó una especie de estante encima de la chimenea donde se lucía una espada de mango grande.

Notó que la casa, estaba separada del saloncito por otras puertas.

Mas allá estaba, el comedor. Seis sillas dispuestas en una mesa cuadrada pero corta comparada con las mesas del comedor real.

Maroshi la observaba de reojo al momento de ingresar a su casa. ¿Qué era lo que aquella mujer parecía buscar?

-Buenos días Kaede- dijo Rei atrayendo la mirada de sus hijos y de la invitada-- ¿Cómo descansaste?

-Bien, gracias- dijo la mujer sentándose en una silla.- ¿Siempre te levantas tan temprano?

-¡UF! Mas temprano.- aclaró con confianza.- tengo que volver a los aposentos de la señora Tomoyo por si se le ofrece algo antes de que despierte...

-¿Sus aposentos? ¿acaso me dirás que ella no comparte su habitación con el rey?

-¡Claro que los papás de Loriel son tan felices como mis papás!- dijo Maroshi defendiendo a los reyes.

Mai y Yayoii le miraron algo aturdidas.

Rei observó algo preocupada a su hijo; nunca actuaba de esa manera. Maroshi era la respuesta a una distinguida y correcta educación; era claro, la excepción cuando, Meriel Hiragizawa lo sacaba de sus casillas con sus retos y desafíos.

Pero usualmente era un niño, muy recto.

-ehhh ¿tal vez te gustaría acompañarme?- preguntó con modestia la señora Tsukishiro a Kaede. Esta asintió en silencio (no con el agrado de Maroshi quien le miraba desde su posición con recelo).- creo que la señora Tomoyo le agradará conocerte y mas aun como regresarás con Mai y los niños...

-¿Regresar?- preguntaron dos voces al unísono: Maroshi y Kaede. El primero con total desconocimiento de los planes; la segunda, para aparentar; de todas maneras, fue informada por la mucama el día anterior.

-si.- declaró Rei con una sonrisa.- los príncipes irán a visitar a su abuela al Norte. Seguro que mi pequeña Yayoii irá con la princesa para hacerle compañía.

Maroshi le dio mala espina aquello.- ¿por qué?- preguntó atrayendo las miradas de las allí presentes.

-Bueno, la madre de su alteza no ha visto a los niños desde mucho tiempo.- declaró.- Los enviarán a pasar un tiempo con su abuela y aprovecharán para colocar a Mai mas cerca de sus padres.- respondió a su hijo.

-¡Es fantástico!- declaró Yayoii mirando emocionada a Mai.- ¿Entonces, iré con ellos?

-si/no- escucharon Kaede, Mai y Yayoii. Ahí observaron quien se negó: Maroshi.

-¿Pero por que no hermano?- preguntó Yayoii algo aturdida.

-Porque... no debemos alejarnos de palacio en estos momentos...- mirando a su madre agregó.- Dile a la reina que al menos, espere a papá- poniéndose de pie y mirando seriamente a su madre.

Una seriedad que Rei Tsukishiro reconoció en su mirada: era idéntica a la de Yue.

-¡Tonterías hermano!- rió Yayoii no dándole importancia.- si quieres venir con nosotros, solo pidele a mamá. No creo que se niegue.

Pero Maroshi tal vez, heredó los instintos de su progenitor pero continuó insistiendo con la mirada dirigida a su madre. Ahí no parecía el mismo niño que meses atrás, realizó un desastre en el comedor real y las salas privadas cuando luchó con espada contra Meriel. – madre- dijo con serenidad pero notándose su inquietud.- madre: por lo menos, avísale a mi padre y que este venga... para que los escolte al Norte.

-¡Cualquiera pensaría que esperas una guerra Maroshi!- rió su hermana para desgracia del chico. ¿por qué era que no lo tomaban en serio? Al menos, esperaba que su madre si considerara sus sugerencias.- ¿quién te crees que eres? ¿acaso el general de brigadas o el almirante?

-Tal vez cree que, con tales conductas lo dejarán ir con nosotros al Norte- declaró Mai riendo por lo bajito.

-parecería mas bien que, diera ordenes...- declaró Yayoii.- A los únicos que puedes darles ordenes es a los caballos hermanito...

-Creo que anda molesto por lo que me dices que pasó con Loriel- sonrojando intensamente a su primo.

-¿Qué cosas dices?- se escandalizó el hijo de Yue.- ¡No ha pasado nada con la princesa!

-Ah pues a mi parecer a ti te gusta hermano.- dijo Yayoii avergonzando aun mas a su hermano.

Lo ultimo que le gustaba aun Tsukishiro: Que lastimasen su orgullo.

-¡No digas tonterías!- gritó por encima de las risas de su prima y hermana.- ¡Confía en mi mamá! Espera a papá- agregó a su madre.

Esta le miraba aturdida: Ciertamente parecería que su hijo fue cambiado por otro.

¡Que conducta tan inapropiada!

-Maroshi: hijo, no se que te pasa el día de hoy.- dirigiéndose a la puerta- pero será mejor que tu actitud de superioridad lo arrojes para cuando vuelva. Le contaré a tu padre sobre tu conducta en su ausencia y veremos lo que decide.- para la decepción mas grande del joven. –vengan niñas- y mirando a Kaede agregó- ven; vamos a mostrarte los aposentos reales.

-¡Vamos contigo!- declaró su hija y tomando a su prima por la mano.

Maroshi quedó solo en la habitación una vez se marcharon todos.

****

Miraba una y otra vez detrás de él para notar que nadie se percataba de su presencia en el sitio. Recorrió el largo pasillo en silencio y derechito como todo un hombre a pesar de su corta edad. Los que si se encontraba en su camino reconocían el frío y sereno semblante que portaba.

Tal cual su padre.

Tocó dos veces a una puerta escuchando la voz que le decía – Adelante.- tomó la perilla y le giró ingresando a la oficina.

El hombre percibió su presencia y levantó la mirada de sus papeles.- Tsukishiro...- susurró no evitando sorprenderse grandemente. Incluso se puso parcialmente de pie.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Hace mucho tiempo que, bueno, no se te veía por aquí...- no evitando alegrarse por su presencia.

Yue Tsukishiro era un jefe inexpresivo y muy recto. Nunca ofendía o se enojaba con sus soldados. Ese sujeto, Hagoro Misatat era el segundo en comando gracias a un escrutinio hecho años atrás por el mismo Yue entre los rebeldes y este resultó ganador para el Sur justo después que el segundo de Eriol Hiraguizawa, de nombre Shinji se retirara cinco años antes para dedicarse a una vida campestre con su esposa e hijos.

-¿podría pedirle un favor señor Misatat? – preguntó el serio chiquillo sentándose en la silla que ofrecía el hombre.- Mi padre tiene, en usted, una confianza muy grande y lo considera uno de sus mas honestos colaboradores.

-me honra con sus palabras Joven Tsukishiro.- declaró sonriendo el suplante de su padre en el ejercito en su ausencia.- En verdad, he tratado de suplantar a vuestro padre... pero... El señor Tsukishiro es alguien muy difícil para llenar sus zapatos...- viendo el serio semblante del chico.- Pero no es a hablar de su padre ¿Cierto mi joven amigo? – sentándose delante de él.

-No.- dijo este negando con su cabeza- Mire: Estoy aquí porque confío en su juicio...- haciendo una pausa. Los ojos del chiquillo por un instante a Misatat, le recordaron a su padre e incluso, por un segundo tembló. Tenía que ser algo muy importante para que el joven llevara tal porte de rectitud. – Necesito que, me diga donde está mi padre...

-Ah, joven Tsukishiro.- comenzó el sujeto a explicar.—Nadie sabe con exactitud... o al menos, no en este momento. Su padre, partió con dos hombres mas... manda comunicados de sus supuestas nuevas ubicaciones pero pasan días... ya cuando llega el mensaje, podría estar, en un lugar totalmente distinto...

-¡es que no comprende! Presiento algo.- poniéndose de pie estrepitosamente.- Necesito localizarlo... ahora...

Misatat se impresionó.

-Mire: Ahora mismo, no se yo mismo donde puede estar- viendo al chiquillo sacar una carta de su bolsillo.- Pero ¿qué es lo que le inquieta a tal magnitud joven?

El chico suspiró. Miró un instante al fiel colaborador de su padre. ¿si su progenitor, confiaba en él, porque no él?

-Está bien- dijo sentándose de nuevo.- le diré que pasa...- extendiendo la carta agregó.- confiando que, le haga llegar esta nota a mi padre... lo antes posible.

Le costó trabajo pero lo había logrado: ahora el joven príncipe cabalgaba por la planicie rápidamente esperando encontrarse en su sitio favorito con la pequeña amiga que había ganado. No había sido fácil el burlar a su fantoche vigilante pero después de perderlo por la caballerizas lo había logrado.

Ahí llegando a la colina, desmontó el corcel y observó a su alrededor. Ahí notó que, no había nadie. -tal vez, la encontraré en la casa- declaró montando nuevamente su corcel en dirección a la casa del tío de la pequeña.

Cabalgaba ágilmente gracias a su inteligencia celebraba interiormente como burló al guardia asignado para él en esos días. Ciertamente, siete días con ese sujeto en sus espaldas era demasiado. Mucho, según él pensaba.

Pero eso no evitaba que su corazón le gritara que era erróneo el haberse escondido de su guardia personal y haber salido solo del castillo.

¡Era asfixiante el pensar que esos muros pudieran capturarlo ante la libertad que sentía recorriendo las colinas y demás! Su madre, había recibido correo de su prima Tomoyo, anunciando que los primos irían con los Tsukishiro al Norte.

-Que suerte tienen ellos.- susurró en total desconocimiento de las verdaderas causas de tan estrépito viaje planeado por los Soberanos del Sur.- ya quisiera tener su suerte y viajar yo también...

El jovenzuelo disminuyó la marcha a medida que se acercaba a la casa de Musei Hatako. La chica lo vio llegar al salir a regar unas flores con una jarra -¡Maroshi! ¡¡Llegaste!!- exclamó al ver al príncipe Li.- ¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó – pensé que no vendrías...

-hola Liho.- sonrió él desmontando el caballo.- es que no podía salir de palacio... hubo ...- dudando decirle- problemas...- concluyó.

-Me imagino.-declaró la chica con inocencia.- Mi tío me contó cuando no viniste cuando quedamos... por las amenazas...

El chico se le quedó mirando ensimismado ante aquello. ¿Amenazas? ¿amenazas de que? Desconocía aquellos detalles.

Amarró su caballo a un tronco de árbol y declaró.- tienen soldados de la cuenta...

-Eso imaginamos mi tío y yo.- Declaró.- ¡que bueno que viniste para avisarte!

-¿Avisarme? ¿avisarme que? .- preguntó algo aturdido.

-pues mi tío viajará en estos días con unos parientes nuestros...- sonrió la chica.- viajaremos al Norte...

-¿Al norte?- preguntó sorprendido.- ¡Tengo primos en el Norte!!- rió con gracia- incluso, van a allá ahora mismo...

-¿Si? Vaya que coincidencia- rió ella- Aunque estoy mas feliz que todo...- mirando detrás a su casa – ¿por qué no pasas? – señalando la casa.- Hay pan dulce y mi tío salió, pero no tardará. Así comes con nosotros...

El chico asintió declarando.- pero no puede ser muy tarde.- siguiéndole.- Mi madre se puso muy mal la última vez...- surgiéndole una gota continuó.- y mi papá... mejor ni te cuento...- ingresando finalmente a la humilde morada de Musei.

-haber ¿Cómo es eso que perdiste el príncipe?- preguntaba alarmado Takashi Yamasaki al guardaespaldas del heredero al trono del Este- ¡Es un chiquillo! ¡no se te puede extraviar!

-¡Comprendo eso a la perfección señor!- declaró el pobre hombre sudando a borbotones y erguido delante del sujeto de alto rango.- ¡Créame que lo se! Pero en un momento, estaba ahí...- dudando aclarar- Y al otro... ¡Desaparece!

-por favor...- declaró alarmado el sujeto.- NO ES UN CHICO QUE SE HACE INVISIBLE CUANDO QUIERE... MUCHO MENOS, UN BRUJO – hablando con cautela.- ¡Cuando el Jefe se entere... me matará!

-La culpa fue mía, señor...

-no, no lo verá así.- recordando sus días como bandoleros.- Buscará mi culpa, te lo aseguro....- cruzándose de brazos y notándose bastante perturbado.- y con la reina a días de dar a luz... esto adelantará el parto... y si algo le pasa a ella ¡Me matará!

El sujeto permanecía firme, esperando instrucciones del hombre. Pero en verdad, no encontraba que mas hacer... a donde mas buscar.

-¿Buscaste en las caballerizas? ¿En las colinas? ¿los sótanos? ¿las torres? ¿El palomar?

-¿El palomar, mi señor?

-Los niños se esconden hasta debajo de una piedra si es posible...- declaró.- ¡Y conociendo las habilidades de su padre en tiempo atrás, no dudo que, su hijo, pudo ser capaz de ello!

-Señor... ¿quiere que revisemos las... piedras?- preguntó aturdido escuchando los desvaríos de Yamasaki.

-¡NO!- exclamó.- estaba siendo irónico por primera vez en mi vida...- exhaló.- Chiharu me matará... porque me advirtió. ¡Como no! Nuestros hijos son unos diablillos pero ¡Este es un príncipe! Se supone que debe de ser mas fácil de encontrar... –Ahí fijándose en el soldado.- Avise a los demás soldados de la guardia real... y que ensillen caballos... tenemos que buscar en la planicie- dijo firmemente. – Yo tengo la labor mas difícil...- con una gota en su cuello.- avisarle a su padre... – lamentándose.- El jefe me va a matar- yendo de hombros caídos por el otro lado del pasillo mientras el soldado iba a dar la alarma a la guardia real.

****

-Pues creo que, la solución está en que vengas con nosotros...-declaró Liho contenta.- ¿te lo puedes imaginar? ¡Viajando juntos! Será divertido...- sirviéndole leche en una humilde jarra- Ciertamente, es muy aburrido viajar cuando eres la única niña...

-¿Viajas mucho?

-Hace un tiempo acá, no... desde hace ocho o nueve meses...- declaró sentándose delante de Maroshi.- Ahora cuéntame... ¿Qué se siente vivir en un castillo?- brillándole los ojos ante la imagen de vivir dentro de la imponente estructura de piedra.

-Si supieras que es, bastante aburrido.- declaró el hijo de Shaoran Li.- Muy exhausto. Te vigilan siempre... donde vas... entonces hay una niña que, es una plaga... no es como tu. Siempre vive preguntando y abrazando... al príncipe- rectificó en un ultimo segundo.- Es una pegajosa...

Rió - ¿Pegajosa? – ahí se abrió la puerta repentinamente.- ¡Maroshi que gracioso!- en ese momento, varias miradas van a dar al par.

-¡señor Musei!- saludó cortésmente el chiquillo al notar la imponente figura (de rostro sorprendido) Del tío de Liho. Miraba a uno y otro. Ahí Fujien notó a los otros hombres que le miraban algo aturdidos ante su presencia.- ¿cómo está? Lamento mucho haberme ausentado sin explicar, pero me fue muy difícil salir de casa...

-¿Ah si? preguntó mientras los demás ingresaban. Con Musei Hatako eran cinco personas adultas en su totalidad.- Me imagino...

Los demás le miraban algo preocupados.

Liho se percató de las miradas que le lanzaban a su amigo. ¿por qué lo miraban así?

-¿Es este, Hatako?- preguntó uno de los sujetos de cabellos color trigo y mirada café.

-Si- dijo serenamente.- se hace llamar Maroshi...

Fujien los observaba a todos ahora algo inquieto. Liho miró a su tío, a los demás y al chico.

Otro allí presente rió diciendo bastante claro.- ¡No parece un Tsukishiro!

Fujien lo observó un instante. ¿Acaso este hombre conocía a los Tsukishiro?

¡Su cubierta estaba a punto de ser arruinada!

-Además, según recuerdo...- dijo otro – La carta de Kaede decía que viajaría con todos los Tsukishiro... solo hay ¿cinco no?

-Si- declaró un tercero notando interés en Fujien. Este le miró con rebeldía. Una mirada fija, decidida y para nada amable. – pero según recuerdo... dos son bebés y dos son chicas...

Algo que presentía no era nada bueno.

-Tenemos un impostor en nuestra guarida...

-¡oigan! ¿qué creen que hacen?- preguntó molesta Liho al ver como sus conocidos rodeaban a Maroshi o a quien creían que era, Maroshi.

Una mano grande y áspera sujetó al chico por la Solapa ante la exclamación de Liho, quien fue a defender a su amigo pero fue hábilmente atrapada por su tío. -¡suéltenme!! – gritaba el heredero.- ¡Les digo que me suelten!!

-Veamos quien puede ser- dijo otro de los allí presentes viendo como luchaba su amigo por retenerlo.- ¡Vaya que es un pequeño demonio!- rió ante la pelea que ponía ante ser capturado. Fue entonces cuando se fijó en una dorada cadena debajo y bien escondida entre sus ropas. Se acercó dejando de reírse y forcejeó.

-¡NO!- gritó Fujien tapando con sus manos la joya que pertenecía a la familia Real. - ¡HE DICHO QUE NO!!- gritó alarmado.

-¡Déjenlo en paz!- gritó Liho con lagrimas en sus ojos.- ¿Por qué hacen esto? ¡Déjenlo! ¡Tío: Haz algo!

Pero Musei no parecía estar interesado en detenerlos. Tuvieron tres de los hombres, aferrar a Fujien quien luchaba con todas sus fuerzas. El cuarto finalmente, arrancó de su cuello la cadena descubriendo el secreto del chico.

-Átenlo- dijo a los demás.- Hanume- dijo a uno de los que aferraban al chiquillo- Busca la carreta... nos iremos hoy mismo...

-¿Es quien creías Masuke?- preguntó Musei por encima del forcejeo del joven y sus gritos de que lo soltasen. Vio como asentía y les mostraba (a la niña, quien continuaba gritando que la soltasen y a él)- Permítanme presentarles al futuro rey y heredero de la corona... Fujien Li...- sorprendiendo con ello a Liho quien dejó de luchar contra el agarre de su tío.- hijo de Shaoran Li.

-Tenemos que alcanzar a Kaede...- sonrió uno de ellos.- si todo va como planeado... podremos llegar a un acuerdo con tal de que, sus preciosos herederos no sufran daño...

Pasaba de la media noche y el palacio parecía estar puesto de cabeza abajo en la búsqueda del joven príncipe.

Yamiko estaba inconsolable. Nada de lo que decían su madre o su tía abuela Ieran, parecía calmarle.

Pero Sakura caminaba de un lado a otro, no evitando sentir, mortificación, abatimiento, impotencia, desolación, miedo, tristeza, rencor y pena.

Pasaba su mano mecánicamente por su vientre. Ciertamente, aquella ausencia de su hijo la tenía con los nervios en su piel y a punto de un colapso. Pero no se permitía pensar mal.

La puerta se abrió de repente trayendo la mirada verde de ella y abalanzándose a ella con esperanzas. Pero la esperanza se esfumaba nuevamente al descubrir la mirada de Meiling que le dijo.- Yamiko finalmente se quedó dormida...- mirando con preocupación a la esposa de su amado primo.- Tienes que descansar Sakura- notando sus ojos verdes conteniendo las ganas de llorar. –No es bueno para el bebé...

-No.- declaró ella enérgica.- no me sentaré... no descansaré hasta tener a mi hijo aquí- sintiendo un dolor punzante en su vientre que la hizo retorcerse.

-¡Ay madre santa!- dijo la joven con miedo y poniéndose muy pálida. Cuando la guió a una silla salió un instante diciendo.- díganle a la Señora Ieran que venga inmediatamente. Cerró la puerta para notar a la hermosa mujer respirar entrecortadamente.

-No puede ser Meiling...- dijo mirando a su prima con miedo. Meiling tomó su mano con efusividad y ternura, no dejando de estar preocupada- No por otras semanas... no ahora... – gimiendo.

-Calma Sakura- dijo la joven preocupada por su prima. Aun no era tiempo de que el bebé naciera.- Cálmate... son los nervios... de seguro Fujien está caminando por el campo...- sonrió nerviosa y no muy fiada de sus propias palabras.- Se le hizo tarde...

-No Meiling...- dijo Sakura respirando con dificultad.- El ... no ... desobedecería... dos... ve...ces...

-¡Ay madre Santa!- dijo la mujer a notar lo que allí pasaba.

Saritomo esperaba pacientemente cerca de las colinas en el camino sobre su caballo, si veía en su aproximación alguna señal de algún mensajero proveniente del Este. Habían alrededor de seis hombres mas.

En verdad, Saritomo fue uno de los que perdió todo durante la dominación y caída de Xiao. Pensó que al menos, la prosperidad de aquellos que no habían tenido nada, en todo aquel tiempo era considerable, pero ahora recapacitaba sobre su labor.

Es decir: Eran niños. Niños de la corona en cierta forma. Pero niños, al fin y al cabo. Aunque no perdonaba al príncipe por haberle dado en su cabeza con un tronco y haber durado tres horas inconsciente. Aun la cabeza le dolía y eso que fue días atrás.

Fue muy fácil tomar el carruaje y a la guardia por sorpresa. Kaede controló a los chiquillos desde el interior; claro que tuvo que soportar los gritos e insultos de Maroshi quien se jactaba cuando creía que nadie lo escuchaba, de decir lo sabía. Sabía que no era de fiar pero notaba la inquietud en su hermana y prima, últimamente, prefiriendo permanecer en silencio.

Kaede se aproximó a ellos a pie mientras dejaba una pequeña y humilde casita ingresando al bosque, con dos hombres resguardándola.

Se hizo muy fácil el convencer a Rei Tsukishiro el que se quedara con su reina y ella ir con seis soldados que fueron derrotados fácilmente. Pero controlar a todos esos niños se les hacía difícil. Habían pasado cuatro días ya y esperaban con expectativa la llegada del mensajero que enviaron con la nota de rescate. Las niñas solo vivían llorando y casi ni comían. En otra alcoba, Maroshi y Meriel estaban atados uno a espalda del otro, después del tercer intento de ambos de embaucar a los vigilantes y casi pudieron tener éxito si no hubiera sido porque ella, tomó a Yayoii como garantía. Ellos tuvieron que rendirse inmediatamente.

-¿cómo va todo?- preguntó el hombre a Kaede.

-Después que esos dos están atados, mejor- dijo sin notarse una pizca de culpabilidad. – en realidad, quiero que lleguen los del Este. Lo único que me importa, es mi hermana...

-si, lo se- declaró el sujeto tocándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza.- condenado mocoso...

-cuando esto acabe seremos ricos.- rió la mujer.- no se te olvide...

El hombre ante aquella idea, sonrió sutilmente descendiendo de su corcel y dándole las riendas a otro allí declaró.- Vamos...- extendiéndole su brazo- volvamos a casa...

Mientras en el interior de la cabaña tres chiquillas se observaban expectantes sobre una cama. La mas pequeña de ellas, hipaba una y otra vez. Yayoii por el otro lado, estaba abrazada a Loriel quien trataba por ser la mayor, mantenerse firme y seria ante la situación.

Trataba de no llorar delante de las chiquillas.

Suspiró largamente.

-¿Crees que veremos a mi padre algún día?- preguntó Mai serenamente. Loriel le observó. – Extraño a mi mamá...- hipó.

-Calma... cuando menos lo creas, estaremos en casa- observando las ventanas tapiadas para dificultarles la salida, aunque habían huecos en el que el cristal dejaba entrar aire y luz a la pequeña habitación. Miró una vez mas la chimenea que parecía nunca haberse usado. – Ya lo verás...

-Maroshi creo que sospechaba algo.- dijo finalmente Yayoii.- Nunca le simpatizó esta mujer...- resbalándole una lagrima en su mejilla.- Tenía razón...

-Calmémonos y veremos como salir de aquí.- mirando la pared contigua a la habitación donde sabía que, el joven Tsukishiro y su hermano se encontraban.

Mientras en la otra habitación dos chicos permanecían en silencio sepulcral. De todas maneras, antes de ese incidente, nunca se habían llevado bien.

Pero Meriel sentía como Maroshi aun forcejeaba con sus ataduras. – YA basta... debes de tener las manos destrozadas...- declaró.- Las mías me duelen mucho...

Maroshi no escuchaba nada. Él era el hijo de Yue Tsukishiro: Un hombre inteligente, calculador y frío cuando una situación lo ameritaba. No se dejaría amedrentar tan fácil.

-Es porque al igual que yo, quieres salir de aquí, admítelo.- declaró con serenidad el joven de ojos grises y cabellos castaños. – nuestros padres no se darían por vencidos tan fácil... y nosotros tampoco.

-¡no tienes que decírmelo!- dijo con molestia el joven príncipe.- me imagino como debe de estar mamá totalmente preocupada...

-Creo que aun no se han enterado...- dijo con sabiduría el hijo de Tsukishiro- estamos a días de palacio del Norte y a días del Sur... – suspirando ante su cansancio. Le dolían sus manos.- La verdad es que, dudo mucho que alguien sepa algo...

-¿entonces estamos solos?- preguntó. – pero ¿por qué hacen esto estas personas? No recuerdo tener enemigos... ¿y tu?

-¡Claro que no!- exclamó sorprendido.- apenas si salimos del castillo...- mirando a su alrededor y estudiando la habitación.- Quiero largarme de aquí...-gruñó.

En ese momento, escucharon el llavín de la puerta, crujir. Mirando con expectativa el umbral notaron las figuras de Kaede (cuando Maroshi la vio frunció su rostro con desprecio) y el que se hacía llamar Saritomo ingresó con la mirada en ellos.- ¿Cómo están? Su alteza- fijándose en el menor de los Hiraguizawas, - ¿Quiere leche, té, agua?

Pero Meriel volteó la vista.

-Que modales- declaró y tomándole del pelo dijo.- Me lastimaste en mi cabeza.- mirándole con rencor.- Aun tengo la jaqueca que me has dejado muchachito. Aquí no hay nadie que los reverencie... son solo, niños comunes para nosotros.

-¡ah suéltame!- pidió el heredero de la corona mientras el hombre le aferraba con violencia.

-¡Suéltalo!.- dijo con voz de mando el joven Tsukishiro. Saritomo se fijó en él. Sus ojos, fijos en su persona.- ¿acaso no sabe con quien trata?

-Claro que lo se- declaró con indiferencia. – recuerdo tu mirada niño... tienes la misma mirada de tu padre- sorprendiéndole.- si, conocí a tu padre... hace años ya...

-mi padre no conoce a delincuentes comunes...- dijo Maroshi con indignación y orgullo. Kaede se molestó bastante.

-Tal vez, no tu padre...- dijo con rabia.- ¿Delincuentes comunes?- poniéndose al frente de Maroshi.- déjame aclarar unas cuantas cosas mocoso... para que no tengas una idea errónea o el príncipe de quienes son sus padres...- brillándole la mirada.- Supongo que, les dan clases...

-¡que pregunta es esa! ¡Es ilógica!- gritó Saritomo. Las chicas desde la otra habitación escuchaban la conversación.

-no es contigo...- recriminó Kaede.- Yo era muy diferente a lo que soy ahora...- comenzó.- Igual él- señalando a Saritomo.- Ambos éramos sangre azul.... por así decirlo. Pertenecíamos a la corona... es decir, antes de que sus padres, nos arruinaran la vida.

-pero vino Shaoran Li- dijo Saritomo molesto e indignado.- Tu padre- señalando a Meriel.- Era solo un terrateniente... y tu madre... solo una sirvienta...- transfigurando la verdadera identidad de Tomoyo.

-¡Eso no es verdad!!! Y no se atreva hablar de mi madre...

-Claro, claro... yo estuviera en tu lugar si hubiera ocurrido.- Declaró con indignación.- Shaoran Li por el otro lado, fue solo un soldado como lo es tu padre ahora, pero al mismo tiempo, era un traidor a su alteza.- mirando a Maroshi.- Y Sakura, si era una princesa...

-Xiao era un idiota que abusó del poder junto a sus sirvientes y otros en la Opulencia de la anarquía que regía. – dijo Maroshi llevándoles la contraria.

Kaede le miró con indignación. Comenzó a buscar algo a sus alrededores viendo un paño encima de una mesilla. Lo tomó amordazando (a duras penas), al jovencito.- Haber si ahora te callas...- y mirando a príncipe agregó.- si no quiere su mismo destino, no hable cuando no se le pida...

El muchacho no asintió pero tampoco negó nada. Guardó silencio.

-Sus padres, no son héroes.- declaró Kaede.- Xiao quería a la princesa Sakura en aquel entonces... eso se notaba el día del baile de compromiso...-observando a Maroshi declaró – conocí aquella noche a quien es la reina Tomoyo, asistiendo del brazo de Hiraguizawa. La recuerdo. No teniendo ni una pizca de sangre noble- torciendo su rostro agregó.- sin embargo, Shaoran Li, tuvo el descaro de traicionar al rey en todos los medios posibles. Logró el apoyo de la princesa y su hermano con los ejércitos... y esa mujer, se atrevió a engañar a su alteza con un soldado.- escuchándose unos relinchares de corceles a las afuera de la casa, salió Saritomo a investigar dejando a Kaede continuando la historia. –Sus padres, se aliaron y quitaron a Xiao y a su gente lo que por derecho es de ellos...- Maroshi balbuceaba por debajo de la bufanda con tal de llevarle la contraria pero no se le entendía nada. – Mi padre, murió dejándonos a mi y a mi hermana menor sin nada... absolutamente nada...- mirándoles indignada.- mientras ustedes, unos ladrones y sus padres, terminan con todo...

la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, atrayendo sus miradas. Venían tres hombres y uno de ellos, llevaba en los hombros a alguien muy pequeño que pataleaba y gritaba mientras se notaba atado de manos.- ¡Suéltenme digo!!- gritaba el jovenzuelo.

-¿Fujien?- preguntó Meriel sorprendido. Ante aquella voz, el chiquillo dejó de patalear mirando a los dos chicos.- ¡Meriel! ¡Maroshi! ¿qué demonios hacen aquí?

-¡que vocabulario para ti niño! ¿tu madre no te ha enseñado modales?- preguntó Kaede.

-¡no mencione a mi madre, bruja!- gritó molesto el heredero al Este.

-tiene el temperamento de su padre, sin duda- dijo Kaede complacida de tenerlos a todos allí. Después entró Musei para alegría de Kaede.- ¿y la pequeña?- mirando detrás de él.

-tuvimos problemas- dijo seriamente.- Liho trató cinco veces de dejar escapar al príncipe...- sorprendiendo a la mujer. Ahí vio como uno de los otros hombres, traía a la chica igual de amordazada y atada de manos.- Tuvimos que atarle para controlarle.

-¡Santos Dioses!- viendo la condición que tenían a su hermana.- ¿acaso se han vuelto locos?

-Mira a ver si te escucha a ti.- dijo uno de los hombres.- no nos oye para nada- saliendo de la humilde cabaña.

-No se porque- dijo el joven Li- Pero tengo la impresión de que, esto no es bueno.- mirando a los otros dos chicos allí presentes.

****

Liho fue llevada al humilde saloncito de la cabaña. Aun continuaba atada de manos y pies y Kaede se apuraba por desatarla.- pero niña ¿por qué los has hecho enfadar?- quitando su mordaza.- ¿Estás bien?

La chica asintió pero sus ojos estaban llorosos.- ¿por qué? ¿por qué haces esto? ¡Nunca creí esto de ti!- gritó y su hermana no le daba la cara. - ¡Papá no hubiera estado de acuerdo!

Ahí se volteó para darle el frente declarando.- ¡Papá hubiera sido el primero que me dijera que bien lo hice!

-¡Mentira! Mi padre era una buena persona... ¿te das cuenta? ¡¡Ellos tienen mas o menos mi edad!! ¡Cometes un crimen!

-¿Acaso Musei no ha tratado de explicarte lo que tratamos de hacer?- tomándole por los brazos y colocándole frente a frente a ella.- tratamos de recuperar nuestro legado. Lo que nos corresponde por derecho...

-¡Esto es de barbáricos!- gritó la chica sorprendiendo a su hermana.- admítelo: di que sabes que ellos no tienen la culpa... ¡te volviste lo que nuestro padre reprochaba: Una delincuente...!

-¡ya basta Liho!-exclamó la joven .- ¿No entiendes que hago esto por nosotros? ¿por ti?

-¡No cometas crímenes en mi nombre hermana!- gritó la chica con lagrimas en los ojos y caminando a la puerta que contenía a los príncipes y Tsukishiro la abrió, dejando aturdida a Kaede por su proceder y Meriel junto a Maroshi le observaban aturdidos.

-¿Liho?- preguntó Fujien algo confundido. La chica caminó hasta Meriel y comenzó a desatarlo.

-¿Qué hace?- se preguntó uno de los que permanecían en la puerta. Iba a agarrar a la chica para detenerla de su labor pero Kaede se lo impidió.

-Si la tocas, te juro que...- dijo al pasar por su lado. Tomó las manos de la chica y a duras penas (no dejando de llevarse un par de mordiscos de su hermana menor y esta chillar).- ¡Deja de hacer esto! ¿acaso estás loca?

-¡Está fuera de control!- dijo uno de los hombres. Musei ingresó notando aquella escena y la chica con Kaede ayudándole, fue prácticamente, arrastrada a la otra habitación donde estaban las chicas. -¿acaso se ha vuelto loca?- escuchando la chica golpear la madera de la puerta en pos de que la dejasen salir. -¡Kaede! ¿acaso está endemoniada?

-está haciendo un berrinche.- dijo la mujer sorprendida por su actitud.- Se le pasará en dos o tres horas...- dirigiéndose al exterior de la cabaña.- vamos... tenemos planes que hacer...

****

El corcel de color negro relinchó rompiendo el silencio que dominaba en medio de la noche. En el cielo, la luna llena, gobernaba las alturas con propiedad mientras cientos de estrellas adornaban a su alrededor. El vaho que el corcel soltaba a su respirar no era nada comparado con lo que tuvo que cabalgar.

Ahí escuchó relinchar y cascos de caballos que se aproximaban. No se inmutó pues esperaba con ansias a quienes sospechaba que se aproximaban con interés.

Sus ojos miraron y no evitaron brillar con interés cuando reconoció a los jinetes.- llegan tarde...

-¿qué querías? Vengo de un lugar mas lejos que tu...- no quitándose el abrigo de su cuerpo por el frío que hacía a tales horas.

-Lástima que la reunión se haga en tales condiciones- declaró el segundo jinete con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Cómo lograste salir?- preguntó con interés a una buena anécdota.

-dejando a Meiling a cargo que Sakura no se le ocurra seguirme- respondió el rey del Este- suficiente hemos tenido con la preocupación por Fujien...imagínate si sabe con quienes nos enfrentamos. Además sabes que su amor sobre protector por nuestro hijo, puede hacer que venga, lo positivo es que, el bebé aun se alimenta de ella y bueno, no puede traerlo aquí... - declaró controlando su corcel.- ¿y bien? Dijiste que tenías una pista sobre la localización de nuestros hijos...

-mas que eso- sonrió Eriol a pesar que la poca luz que tenían era ofrecida por la luna—pero puedes comprender el porque lo hacemos así.- Desmontando su corcel y acariciándolo.

A continuación tomó unas ramas a los alrededores y los otros dos, desmontaron sus caballos y notaron como el Rey del Sur comenzaba a hacer una fogata.

-Oiga no es por nada- comenzó Yamasaki a decir con cierta gracia (a pesar de la situación tan preocupante):- cualquiera creería que, se divierte con lo que ocurre.- sentándose a un lado.

-No me divierto... sería injusto...- declaró el hombre de ojos azules.- pero no puedo evitar que me traiga recuerdos... a pesar de las circunstancias. – pensando en sus hijos.- Pero no los lastimarán y hay que tener cabeza y mente fría para esto.- observando las espadas en los cintos de sus viejos amigos. él también portaba un arma blanca. – observando a Shaoran Li- ¿no habías recibido la nota de rescate aun?

-No cuando salí-.declaró el rey del Este mas serio que de costumbre.- salí como me pediste en el mensaje... ¿Cómo están Yue y Rei? Me sorprende que no trajeras a Yue contigo...

-Yue está haciendo un encargo; - notando las miradas aturdidas de sus amigos.- no te preocupes... ya lo veremos... y en cierta forma, gracias a ello, vamos por el camino correcto.- encendiendo finalmente la hoguera y colocando mas ramas.- y Rei: ya te puedes imaginar; le sirve de consuelo a Tomoyo.- frunciendo su rostro.- Nunca he visto a mi Tomoyo tan triste y preocupada... me dio mucha pena separarme de ella sin decirle nada, pero se hubiera atrevido a salir de allá sin siquiera pedir mi opinión...

Yamasaki rió declarando.- No es como que no lo han hecho antes ¿Eh?

Pero los tres permanecieron en silencio. Eriol sacó del interior de sus ropas un pergamino doblado que puso a la vista de Shaoran diciendo.- Te agradará saber esto... y verlo...

Su mirada café fue a dar al papel y sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente a la vez que decía.- pero esto...-

-exactamente- dijo Eriol.- solo esperemos a avanzar mañana... no te preocupes Li; Jamás permitiremos que les pase nada a nuestros hijos...

Shaoran asintió en silencio. Pero no evitó con esto sentirse preocupado e inquieto.

_-"Sakura..."-_ fue lo único que surgió de sus labios.

****

El bebé terminaba de alimentarse de su madre cuando sus ojitos cafés como los de su padre le miraron fijamente y sonrió (o gesto de sonrisa), al ver a su madre mirarle con ternura infinita.

Pero no felicidad.

-¡Pues vaya que es un campeón!- dijo Meiling observando a Sakura.-No se ahora cual se parece mas a Shaoran; si Fujien o este caramelito.- haciéndole pucheros al hijo menor de la pareja.- Ya me hacía falta verlos con un bebé...-rió la mujer ahora observando a la madre. Al notar la mirada melancólica de la reina, Meiling suspiró largamente y dijo en susurro.- Tienes que superarlo Sakura, Después de todo, Shaoran hace todo lo posible...

-Lo se Meiling...- mirando por la ventana a pesar de los gestos y movimientos del infante en sus brazos de solo días de nacido.- Pero no puedo evitar el preocuparme por ambos... ¿qué pasaría si esos que tienen a mi hijo, se enteran que Shaoran está sin escolta afuera buscándolos? ¡Se arriesga demasiado!

-¡Ay Sakura!-dijo Meiling preocupada por su tristeza- Mira: Sabes mas que nadie que mi adorado Primo, sabe cuidarse mejor que muchos de su armada. Es el mas conveniente para encontrar a Fujien.- Haciendo una pausa.- Puedo decirte esto: me lo esperaba- atrayendo la mirada de Sakura- esperaba las represalias de aquellos que en aquel entonces, perdieron mucho cuando Shaoran derrocó a Xiao.

-¿de que hablas?

-Vamos Sakura, eres burguesa... eras una princesa... vivías en la opulencia antes de casarte con mi primo. Recuerda que, estuve involucrada sentimentalmente con Xiao.- recordando en esos instantes, con desprecio, aquellos días.- no eres la única que teniendo un rey como prometido, prefirió un Rebelde- sonriendo ambas por un segundo.- Pero habían muchos, hombres y mujeres que se satisfacían con las propiedades y el poder que tenían sobre otros durante los años de Xiao en la Corona.

-¿Tenemos tantos enemigos?- preguntó.

-No. No enemigos. Son buenos gobernantes. Pero hubo muchos que, perdieron mas cuando Shaoran les despojó de propiedades que sus familias habían tomado a la fuerza de los campesinos, gracias al ejercito negro de Xiao ¿no los recuerdas? viéndole asentir.- Claro que el ejercito está muerto. Pero no olvidemos la labor que ellos desempeñaban. Los burgueses de ese entonces, tenía a los campesinos bajo su yugo y tomaban lo que incluso no era de ellos. Otros, se atrevieron a defenderse de los rebeldes- pausando.- y bueno, ya te imaginarás...

-Muchos murieron.- declaró Sakura. Meiling asintió.

-no es que, Shaoran los dejó en la miseria tampoco. Solo que, no quisieron perder todo el poder que tenían y que Xiao o su padre, les colocó en sus manos... El poder hace que el gran monstruo de los ojos verdes salga y saque lo peor de nosotros, esta, es la consecuencia de aquel monstruo cuando se queda dormido por todos estos años...

-Recobrando fuerzas- dijo Sakura completando la idea de Meiling y besando la frente de su bebé que había caído dormido en sus gentiles brazos.- hasta que sale, trayendo consecuencias nefastas para todos... – una lagrima se deslizó por su mejilla cayendo en la mejilla rosada de su infante.

****

**  
**Mai Tsukishiro observaba en silencio a la jovencita que se cansó de gritarle a Kaede una hora atrás.

-¿qué?- preguntó Liho al notar la mirada (llena de preocupación entremezclada con incertidumbre).

-¿Quién eres tu?- limpiando su carita- Porque, eres nueva aquí y bueno...

Yayoii y la princesa le observaron en espera de una respuesta.

-Soy Liho...- declaró hipando.- la ... hermana de Kaede...

Los ojos de las tres jovencitas se abrieron ampliamente ante aquello.

-¿qué haces aquí con nosotras?- gritó una indignada Yayoii.- ¿Por que tu hermana nos hace esto?

-¡No es su culpa!- la defendía.- Está muy confundida y...

-¡pues está muy grandecita para confundirse!- gritó ahora la pequeña princesa.

Era aceptable que tal situación, trajera a flote la inquietud, la impotencia y lo peor de las personas. Incluso, personas tan dulces y gentiles como las niñas de los tres reinos.

-Te equivocas- decía con lagrimas- hasta los adultos se equivocan, cometen errores y no piensan las cosas... si hablara con ella...- sus ojos brillaron con decisión.- Corregiría su error.

-¿En serio lo crees?-. Preguntó Mai esperanzada.

-creo que es una mentira- declaró Yayoii. Estaba asustada.- Es todo una mentira...

-¡no! Háganme caso... se lo que hablo: conozco a mi hermana...

-admítelo: tu hermana no nos quiere... –declaró la princesa desesperanzada- si escucharas como le gritó a mi hermano y a Maroshi...

-Escuché como le gritó Fujieny como lo lastimaron...- atrayendo la mirada de las chicas.

-¡FUJIEN !- dijo la princesa.-¿Mi primo Fujienestá aquí?

-Si- asintió.- vine con él... soy...- rectificando después de lanzar un largo suspiro.- Era, su amiga...

-¿amiga de fujien?- preguntó Yayoii sorprendida.- ¿en serio?

-¡no suenes tan sorprendida! declaró Mai reprochadoramente.- Es un buen niño y además es muy amable... ¡tiene amigos!

-Es que si recuerdas bien, no es muy común que el joven Li tenga amigos.- declaró Yayoii.- Incluso, escuché a mamá hablar eso con la reina...- hablando mas relajadamente.- mamá dice que, la desventaja de que, el joven Principe vive encerrado solito en el castillo.

-Tiene a Yamiko.- murmuró la princesa. Después de ello, las tres chicas se miraron no evitando soltar una risita.

Yamiko era muy empalagosa.

La única que no comprendía de que reían era Liho.

-soy Yayoii.- se presentó la hija de Yue Tsukishiro.- Ella es mi prima Mai. Vive en el norte... y esta- señalando a la otra niña – es Loriel...

-Princesa Loriel- dijo Mai haciendo que la aludida se sonrojara.

-¿princesa?- preguntó Liho sorprendida.- ¿Igual que Fujien?

-Somos primos... aunque, que hacemos aquí... no se decirte- suspiró largamente.

-o cuanto estaremos aquí...-declaró Mai apesadumbrada nuevamente.- ¿por qué nos tienen aquí?

-¿no escuchaste primita?- preguntó Yayoii observándole.- nos quieren para cobrar una recompensa... quieren lo que les fue quitado. Ya escuchaste lo que esa bruja.- observando a Liho y se azoró.- bueno, la Kaede esa dijo...

las cuatro jóvenes terminaron por guardar silencio.

Su corcel blanco como la nieve, se detuvo lentamente frente al establecimiento que lucía menos que respetable en el exterior. Las ventanas llenas de polvo y poca luz se irradiaba del interior. Un par de hombres apostados a un extremo, le miraron con interés pero ni siquiera pareció mirarles.

Cuando ingresó al interior acomodó su abrigo y se sentó cerca de la barra, atrayendo la mirada de los pocos allí presentes.

La zona no era muy asidua a peregrinos, dado su distanciamiento a los poblados principales y comerciales.

Cualquiera creería que era una especie de zona fantasma.

Y es que, los únicos que se aventuraban a ingresar al poblado eran aquellos que, podían tal vez, comercializar con baratijas insignificantes; despues de todo, no era mucha la densidad poblacional.

En ese momento, una señora, con sus cabellos ajustados a un moño muy apretado (y pasando un paño a un vaso), se acercó a él sin siquiera saludar y solo preguntó.- ¿Qué quiere?

El gélido hombre sacó unas monedas y dijo.- Comida...- sin mirarle de nuevo.

Ella se marchó inmediatamente sin mirarle dos veces.

Los de la barra sentados a ambos lados le observaban intensamente.

Pero pronto (cuando la mujer volvió con un plato con pan y queso), volvieron a sus asuntos.

El hombre parecía analizar los primeros diez minutos su alimento. Pero no lo miraba; mas bien pensaba en los eventos que en su interior le mortificaban.

Su exterior, era gélido, impasible, indetectable.

Para aquellos que no le conocían.

Finalmente, consumía lo que le fue puesto frente a él, con una lentitud contraria a su hermano: Ese no se comía el plato porque tocaba fondo.

-¡te lo digo!- gritó uno ocupando una mesa a pocos pies de allí. Se escuchaba como ya lo que había consumido, le hacía efectos de soltar la lengua de mas.- ¡El momento llegará que nadaremos en dinero!

-Shhh cállate- rogó el otro jalándole por el brazo y sentándole en contra de su voluntad.- ¿Quieres que alguien te escuche aflojar esa lengua tuya?

-¡Déjame en paz!- gritó con brusquedad y notándosele los pesados efectos de la bebida.- Lord Masaki, volverá a surgir en la corona...- hipó- ya lo verás...

-¡mejor nos largamos!- mirando alrededor y el sujeto miró un instante la alta figura de espaldas en la barra. Tomó por el brazo a su amigo y declaró dejando dinero en la mesa.- ¡Ni se porque vine contigo, si eres tan boquifloja!- llevándoselo a la puerta.

-¿no quieres que el mundo se entere que volveremos? ¡Los Sucesores son nuestros!- gritó con alegría mientras su amigo lo arrastraba fuera del local.

Los que se encontraban allí, escucharon el alboroto provocado por el sujeto. Pronto, el ambiente volvió a su normalidad.

El extranjero notó como la mujer lejos de él, mientras observaba por donde se habían marchado los hombres, hablaba bajito con otro que estaba del lado de la barra que ella. Fijó su gélida mirada concentrándose en los labios.

Después de todo, sus años de servicio, le habían enseñado muchos trucos.

Sus labios se movían con rapidez sorprendente pero no fue impedimento para que alguien como él no comprendiera.

-esos bandoleros...y se jactan de decir cuando la bebida le ha surtido efecto, que eran de las mejores casas... ¡no se nota!

-Lo perdieron todo cuando Shaoran Li derrotó a Cho...- declaró.- E instauraron los cuatro reinos...

-claro, claro... esos idiotas oprimían a los mas pobres... ahora dicen incoherencias... como si Shaoran Li permitiría que ellos regresasen...- declaró la mujer incrédula.- solo quiero que esos ineptos se marcharan de este lugar de una vez por todas...

-Ocupan la vieja cabaña al noreste de aquí... –declaró el sujeto- aunque nadie sabe que hacen tanta gente.- tosiendo.- Zamuri me contó que vio muchos hombres en caballos en días pasados... pero tuvo que salir corriendo. Lo persiguieron para matarlo...

crispando la lengua la mujer de ojos café declaró.- Esos esconden algo peligroso ahí. Tenemos que mantenernos alejados... – ahí volteándose notó como el extraño se puso de pie y salía de allí tan silenciosa y rápidamente como fue posible.- ese hombre da miedo...- declaró con temor.- ¿Viste su mirada?

-¿Mirada?

-la mirada mas gélida de toda mi vida..- temblando un instante.- Es una lástima... con un rostro tan apuesto...

Continuó con sus afanes sin darle mas importancia que la que le encontraba.

Cuatro de los hombres que quedaban dentro de la cabaña jugaban en la vieja mesa a los dados cuando dos ingresaron con estrépito trayendo consigo luz de la mañana al interior Los cuatro miraron, no sorprendiéndose de las condiciones en que aquellos dos llegaban: tomados en exceso, con ojeras profundas y ayudándose a caminar del otro. El mas consciente, dejó (sin nada de cuidado) a su compañero en el sofá diciendo.- Tiene que aprender a beber...- no evitando reírse ante las condiciones del otro.

-Tu tienes que aprender a bañarte- dijo otro allí quejándose del aroma del sujeto. Los demás rieron sin darle mayor importancia.

-jajaja, ríete cuanto quieras- mirando las dos puertas cerradas-¿qué ha pasado? ¿dónde está Kaede?

-caminando por el bosque- dijo uno mirándole.- Musei está afuera haciendo turno en el camino y esperando que lleguen los mensajeros que se mandaron...- viéndole sentarse.

-Esto, quiero que acabe pronto.- declaró secamente.-No soporto este maldito lugar- bebiendo agua.-tengo el presentimiento que, algo malo puede pasar...

-¿Qué puede pasarnos?preguntó él sujeto indiferente.

-No se- sacudió su cabeza. Miró nuevamente las puertas cerradas y preguntó.- ¿No dieron problemas?

-No. – declaró otro.- Liho se cansó de gritar en la noche...-sacudiendo su cabeza- eso tiene a Kaede de muy mal humor... no ha podido convencerla.

-¿Y los príncipes y el mocoso Tsukishiro?

-Si supieras que no han dado problemas...- declaró otro lanzando los dados.- Ni siquiera los hemos escuchado hablar...

El otro sonrió declarando – ya por fin aceptaron su destino...

Mientras en el interior de la habitación, Fujien recuperaba la conciencia ante una pesada noche dormido atado de manos en una silla, ganado por el cansancio. Le dolía el cuello y volteó con dolor en varias ocasiones. Finalmente, enfocó su mirada para atrás, gracias a los susurros que escuchaba.

-ya casi lo logras- decía la voz de Meriel Hiraguizawa: Fujien observó donde trataba el sujeto de guiar al otro (Quien aun seguía amordazado).

Maroshi estaba... miró y pestañeó dos veces para comprobarlo. – ya casi...- le continuaba guiando el jovencito.

Maroshi había dado, de espaldas con las cuerdas del hijo de Eriol y con éxito (no evitando moretones y cortaduras en su propias manos), con un clavo filoso sacado parecía de su propia silla, iba cortándole las cuerdas a su amigo. -¡lo lograste!- celebró y anunció en voz baja el chico de ojos azules. Finalmente se puso de pie pero tuvo que sentarse dado a que sus piernas, estaban dormidas.

-¿lo logró?- preguntaron de otra parte, una vocecita de chica. Fujien observó a un lado y notó una abertura a un extremo que daba a la otra habitación al lado. Ahí notó los ojos azules de Loriel.

- si- dijo su hermano - ¿cómo van ustedes?

-¿qué están haciendo?- preguntó Fujien.- ¡¿si ellos entran?!

-No entrarán- dijo Meriel mirando a su primo con una sonrisa. Ahí Fujien notó que sus manos estaban lastimadas y cortadas. Pero no como Maroshi. El heredero del Sur, fue hacía su rival y desató el pañuelo que tenía en su boca. –Solo Kaede entra...

-no entrará dentro de un rato mas...- declaró Maroshi al verse libre de su mordaza. Siendo desatado por Meriel se dirigió al hueco de la pared y dijo.- hazte a un lado Loriel... deja ver que tanto han avanzado...

Mientras, Meriel, iba desatando a Fujien declaró.- Podremos salir de aquí...- bajando la voz para que no se escuchara en el exterior.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó el príncipe del Este.

-es muy pequeño- declaró Maroshi observando al otro lado. - ¿Es todo lo que pudieron hacer?

-Considerando que, tomamos toda la noche y haciendo silencio para que no nos descubrieran... si- dijo Loriel sacando una mano a la vista.

Incluso asustó hasta su hermano.- ¡Loriel! ¿estás bien?

-si. Solo son unas cortaduras con la madera... estoy bien...

Para sorpresa de los jóvenes, Maroshi tomó su mano y sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo lo colocó en la mano de la princesa como vendaje, incluso no importándole las heridas en su propia mano.

Pero lo que a Fujien le sorprendió fue que esta vez, el hermano de la joven, no gritó a su defensa.

-No cabemos por ahí- declaró Maroshi mirando a Meriel.- cabe alguien muy pequeño...

-ya lo hemos pensado.- declaró la princesa contenta.- y tenemos la solución: Liho y Mai pueden salir por ahí.

-¿Liho está con ustedes?- preguntó Fujien sorprendido. Incluso apartó a Maroshi del agujero.

-¿Quién es Liho?- preguntó Meriel curioso.

-Por lo que sabemos es la hermana de la mujer esa... de Kaede...

-¿Y va a salir mi prima, con ella?- preguntó desconfiando Maroshi y declaró.- absolutamente... no...- se negó.- te quedas Mai... ella está con su hermana... tal vez sea una trampa...

-Te equivocas-declaró la voz quien Fujien reconoció como Liho.- No estoy de acuerdo con Kaede... Fujien- entrecortando su voz.- Lo siento...-comenzando a hipar.- si hubiera sabido....- haciendo una pausa.-si no nos hubiéramos conocido...

Apartando a Fujien del hueco Meriel declaró.- si, si... disculpas para luego... tienen que tener cuidado... Mai, si algo te ocurre Yue y Yukito se pondrán histéricos sin contar a tu madre y tu tía... ¿Estás dispuesta a buscar ayuda?

-Si. – dijo sin nervios.- Claro que si ...

-¿Y tu Liho? – viéndole asentir.- Bien, abran un poco mas y con cuidado rodeen la cabaña... pero no se dejen ver... y tengan cuidado...

-¿Pero como sabremos a donde ir?- preguntó Mai acercándose también.

Maroshi ahí respondió.- Sigue la dirección hacía debajo de la colina... – mirando seriamente a su hermana.- luego continúa el camino a la derecha...- indicándole.- Es el camino que sube del pueblo... escuché anoche a esos hombres hablando de un pueblo que hay en las proximidades. Ve al puesto de guardias donde te indiquen que está...

-Toma- dijo Meriel sacando del interior de sus ropas la cadena con la medalla que era insignia de los Hiraguizawas.- Muéstrales esto... sabrán que no es falsa y digan sus apellidos... les tomarán en serio...- colocando la joya en manos de Mai.

-si no estoy equivocado- declaró Maroshi aprobando lo hecho por el príncipe.- mi padre estará en el puesto de guardia de por aquí cerca, o habrá pasado...

-¡Que tonterías dices!- declaró Meriel sorprendido.- ¿Tu padre? Tu padre debe de estar donde los Kinomotos... ¡o muy lejos de aquí! ¿Acaso olvidas que mi padre envió a Yue a una misión?

-claro que lo se- discutió.- pero consciente de todo esto (O al menos, de mis sospechas), envié a mi padre con el encargado dejado en palacio un mensaje: Le decía que habíamos salido del castillo con ustedes y que alguien de no fiar viajaría con nosotros... debió de haberla recibido y mi padre es un escudriñador de primera. – orgulloso de su progenitor.- Te aseguro que, debe de haber pasado por aquí dado a que es una zona muy cercana al camino a tomar para el Norte.

-Pero hay montones de pueblos de aquí al Castillo del Rey Kinomoto- declaró Fujien seriamente.- ¿acaso crees que tu padre hará eso?

-Tengo fe en mi padre Fujien- insistió el hijo de Yue.- créanme: Está mas cerca de lo que pensamos...

Los chicos esperanzados asintieron en silencio.

Avanzaba el amanecer y Fujien se despertó gracias a los susurros de Maroshi. Cuando se percató, Meriel también estaba al lado del hijo de Yue y el agujero era mas grande. – Van bien... ahora, despierta a los demás.- indicó Meriel.

-¿Qué pasa? preguntó Fujien observándoles mientras se incorporaba.- ¿Qué hacen?

-Bien, pensamos que ahora, podemos mandar a Yayoii ¿no? También Loriel...

-¿Van a dejar que se vayan ellas? ¿Qué pasa si ellos se dan cuenta?- señalando a la puerta.

-Pudimos engañarlos ayer- declaró Loriel por el agujero a su primo.- Le dijimos lo que mi hermano pensó: que estaban cansadas y se quedaron dormidas. Funcionó a la perfección...

-si pero cuando se percaten que ustedes también faltan, no tardarán en recorrer todo el valle... ¡Y podrían atrapar también a Mai y Liho!

-Esperemos que no –dijo Maroshi notándosele los oscuros círculos alrededor de sus ojos.

-estás demasiado cansado.—dijo Meriel preocupado.- trata de descansar...

-Si, si- dijo Maroshi distraídamente.

Meriel notaba como el sujeto había tomado el mando. Y en cierta manera, no se sentía celoso por aquello. Mas bien, aliviado. Maroshi demostraba una disciplina digna de un soldado de muchos años de entrenamiento. Y no solo eso: Se parecía ahora mas a su padre.

Entonces fue cuando lo pensó. Mirándole explicarle a su hermana y a la princesa algo. Comenzaba a ver lo que su padre admiraba en el hijo de Yue.

Y comenzó a sonreír sutilmente. Era realmente... admirable. Aquel temple, disciplina y seguridad era digna de admiración.

¡pero jamás lo admitiría!

las faldas de los vestidos estaban arruinadas. Habían perdido parte de la tela gracias a la maleza salvaje y los troncos de árboles. La luz del sol que pasaba por las ramas eran las que le avisaban que el amanecer había llegado.

Habían dejado de caminar hacía horas. Estaban sucias, cansadas y con hambre. Liho miró a su alrededor y zarandeó a la chica a su lado que yacía dormida.

-¿Qué?- preguntó la otra.

-tenemos que seguir... Mai...

-¿Estaremos muy lejos?- preguntó la hija de Yukito.

-No creo.- poniéndose de pie.- ¡pero que hambre tengo!

-Lo juro: si salimos de esta me atrevo a comerme un guisado de cordero con arroz y patatas... y de postre, pastel de manzana y canela.

-si salimos de esta – sonrió su compañera retomando el camino.-Comeré solo arroz y vegetales al vapor con fresas en almíbar como postre...

-¿si? Eso suena delicioso.- sonrió la chica que venía a su lado.- Pues me comeré eso, después de lo que coma...

-¡no comerás tanto!- se exaltó Liho.

-porque no tienes un papá como el mío.- declaró Mai sonriendo – o una mamá tan buena cocinera como es mi mamá. Por eso el rey Touya siempre dice que mis papás son el matrimonio perfecto: mi madre es buena cocinera y mi padre, se come todo lo que hay delante de él- rió – exceptuando los platos...- viendo la chica a su lado pensar - ¿Y tus papás?

-mi papá murió cuando yo era una bebé a penas... – declaró serenamente. – y mi madre, no hablamos de ella.- agregó.- Kaede y el tío Musei siempre me habían cuidado ... éramos una familia... ¡no entiendo porque mi hermana hizo lo que hizo!

-bueno, bueno.- abrazándole para confortarla.- sigamos caminando... no debemos de estar muy lejos...

La chica a su lado sonrió al notar aquello.- ¡Ciertamente! Mira allí- notando los techos de color ladrillo y cafés desplegarse ante ellas, colina mas abajo. Ahí notaron también el camino que salía paralelo a ellas y que venía de atrás.

-lo logramos- declaró Mai sonriendo a su amiga.

Comenzaron a descender hasta tomar el camino de tierra cuando sintieron el galopar de un corcel detrás de ella. El galopar al acercarse se hacía mas intenso y mas rápido.

Fue entonces cuando Liho se volteó y vio como el jinete se dirigía a ellas.

-¡cuidado Mai!- gritó la chica tomándola por los hombros para sacarla del camino.

Los chicos estaban sentados en la desvencijada cama cuando los ruidos secos y sonidos de objetos siendo golpeados violentamente, atrajo su atención. Segundos después escucharon el alboroto en el exterior.

El llavín estaba siendo prácticamente, desvencijado ante la violencia con que le trataban. Cuando la puerta se abrió uno de los sujetos, levantó a Fujien de un solo golpe de la cama.- ¿D"NDE ESTÁN?- le escupió prácticamente en la cara.

Los demás tuvieron que retener a los otros que corrían en defensa de su amigo.

-¡¿Qué pasó?! – preguntó Kaede ingresando a la habitación al escuchar el ruido de afuera.

-¡Suélteme! – ordenaba Fujien pataleando mientras estaba un metro fuera del suelo.

-Las niñas escaparon- dijo otro allí presente.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Cómo es posible?

-¡como oyes! – declaró uno de los que estaban allí- Tomaré tres o cuatro hombres y peinaré la zona...- dijo a Kaede- y si las encuentro...

-¡no harás nada drástico! Te lo ordeno...

-las notas fueron enviadas- declaró Musei- si las mocosas llegan al puesto de guardia en la villa, estamos perdidos... ¡sabrán donde estamos! ¡Tenemos que movernos. Ahora!

-¡¿qué pasará con liho?!- preguntó Kaede-seguro se las llevaron para que no hablara o nos avisara...

-¡LIHO TIENE MAS LOGICA QUE USTEDES!- Gritó Maroshi.- y debo añadir, que mas agallas...

-mira niño...-dijo Musei acercándose para golpear a Maroshi. Pero Kaede se interpuso entre él niño y Musei- ¿qué crees que haces?

-no puedes pegarle. No es con ellos el problema ¡son sus padres! Los pecados de los padres, no tienen porque pagarlos unos niños... ahora lo entiendo...

-Ahora no entiendes nada- dijo Masaki allí presente abofeteando a Kaede. Musei se interpuso reteniendo a Masaki.- ¿Ahora nos traicionarás Kaede?

-me preocupo por Liho- dijo molesta y tocando su mejilla abofeteada. -¡pensé que eso te importaba!

-me importa muy poco...- declaró sin tapujos.- ¡Quiero mi dinero! Eso quiero...

En ese momento, se escucha el grito venir del exterior que dice – INTRUSOS...- escuchándose el relinchar y gritos de caballos y el sonido de espadas enfrentándose.

-¿qué pasa?- preguntó Musei.

Masaki miró por la ventana del saloncito declarando ante lo que observaba.- ¡NOS ATACAN....!!! Tres o cuatro hombres...- viendo como derrotaban a los que estaban en el exterior.- ¡¡Van enmascarados!!! Los están derrotando como fichas...

-¿qué cosa?- preguntó Musei pero no alcanzó a llegar a la puerta, cuando uno de los sujetos entró portando abrigo largo y una mascara en su rostro. Solo se le notaban los cabellos negros intensos.

Levantó su espada no siendo poco notorio sus habilidades con la misma. Kaede se echó a una pared y los chicos fueron soltados (Gracias a los golpes que ellos les propinaban a sus captores), pero no había por donde salir. Era el enfrentamiento en la única salida disponible.

-¡Vaya como pelea!- declaró Maroshi admirado por el artilugio en la espada del enmascarado. Cuando menos lo pensaban, otro mas de ellos entró, llevando consigo a uno con quien peleaba con espada.

-¡Ahí están! – gritó el segundo.

Fujien se percató de aquel tonó de voz y en si la sorpresa de todo lo que ocurría, no le permitió concentrarse mas en aquella voz. A lo próximo tomó un madero y con él golpeó a uno de los hombres cerca de allí dejándole inconsciente a su segundo golpe en la nuca.

-ESO LES ENSEÑARÁ A ROBAR NIÑOS...- gritó el heredero a la corona del Este.

-¿dónde está Yue? preguntó el primero que derrotaba a su contrincante.

-Está afuera... encargándose de unos cuantos que nos estorbaban. –declaró el otro, dándole en una oportunidad un puñetazo a quien se enfrentaba y cayendo inconsciente al suelo.

-¿ACASO CREEN QUE ME IRÉ SIN NADA?- gritó Masaki tomando a uno de los chicos por el cuello y sacando una daga.- SE ACERCAN Y EL NIÑO MUERE...- mientras su victima forcejeaba con su captor.

-¡Será mejor que lo suelte!- declaró Uno de los enmascarados.- si quiere piedad en su condena...

rió para decir- ¿CONDENA? ¿CONDENA? CONTRA QUIEN... ¿LORD MASAKI?- ante aquella declaración, los dos enmascarados se observaron entre si.- ¿ah, han escuchado de mi?

-SUELTA AL MUCHACHO MASAKI- dijo Kaede notándose con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-¡Te rendirás tu, no yo!- gritó el hombre usando aun al chico como escudo.- ¡quiero lo que es mío! ¡¡Nada ni nadie me lo quitará!!

-¡Suéltelo!- gritó Maroshi a la par del sujeto viendo como Meriel trataba infructuosamente de liberarse del hombre. Fue entonces que Masaki fue embestido con un pedazo de madera que Maroshi había agarrado de la habitación y golpeándole en la espalda, soltó al chico y también cayó al suelo.

Pretendía seguir golpeándole cuando una mano tan pálida como la de él, le detuvo tomando el arma de sus manos.

-¡Padre!-gritó sorprendido y soltando el madero.

-¿Yue? preguntó Fujien mirándole sorprendido.

-¡HASTA QUE POR FIN!- dijo Meriel incorporándose.- ¿Y bien? – observando alrededor.- dime al menos que mi hermana y Yayoii están bien...

-en vez de preocuparse en ustedes, les preocupan las niñas- dijo Yue fríamente.- Muy bien...

-¿Quiénes son estos enmascarados?- preguntó Maroshi, dejando de saludar a su padre y acercándose al de cabellera negra- tendrán una gran recompensa por haber salvado a los Sucesores...

-a mi me parecen conocidos...-declaró Fujien en un susurro.

Entonces un tercero ingresó a la casa diciendo.- los demás están atados... no causarán problemas hasta que lleguemos a un puesto valle abajo...

-¡Ay por los espíritus! – dijo Meriel observándoles.

-Usted- dijo Yue mirando con gélida mirada a Kaede . – irá a prisión...

-no- dijo Fujien-. No irá a prisión...

-Pero los secuestraron...- declaró uno de los sujetos enmascarados.

-pero es la hermana de Liho... no puede encerrarse.

-¿Liho? – preguntó el que entró de último.

-estaba con Mai en el camino al pueblo. – declaró Yue.- pensó que era uno de los secuestradores y defendió a Mai...

-Además que es mi amiga.- dijo Fujien molesto.

-¿Amiga? - preguntó el tercero mirándole y ahí se quitó el antifaz.

-¡no puedo creerlo! ¡padre!- dijo Fujien acercándose a su progenitor.

Kaede estaba mas que sorprendida.

Estaba estupefacta.

Los otros dos se desvelaron sus antifaces demostrando a Eriol Hiraguizawa y el otro era Shinji, viejo colaborador de Eriol.

Eriol abrazó a su hijo diciendo.- estoy tan orgulloso de ti...

-pero ¿Y las chicas?

-Yamasaki cuida a Loriel y a Yayoii...- declaró Eriol.- Las encontramos en la carretera y ellas nos contaron.

-y Mai y la niña están en la casa de Shinji – declaró Yue fríamente. – he estado en los alrededores con los rumores que algo pasaba y mas aun, con tu nota- declaró mirando a Maroshi.- Hagoro Misatat, no por menos es el segundo. Sabía donde localizarme por los mapas de los sitios que habíamos analizado en secreto e investigado.- sin una gota de emoción en su tono de voz declaró.- estoy orgulloso de ti...

-se acabó- dijo Shaoran observando a su hijo y colocando sus manos en sus hombros.-se terminó ya...

La jovenzuela de ojos azules conservaba sobre su rostro la pluma con que escribía sin percatarse del aire intelectual que le brindaba. Iluminándosele la mirada para saber como culminar su escrito, mojó la punta en el tintero, escuchándose le roce de la pluma con el papel.-_" Papá dice que algunos eventos siempre te brindarán la oportunidad de percatarte de los errores que se cometen en el pasado. Hemos pasado unos días magníficos en la antigua casa de mi papá cuando era soltero, casa que le pasó la propiedad a Shinji y quien cortésmente, nos ha ofrecido alojo en la misma. Creo incluso, que le ha dado oportunidad a mis padres de reanudar su vida romántica. Algunas veces, mi hermano y yo, los encontramos en alguna de las habitaciones, rememorando el pasado, tomado de manos y abrazados. Mis padres se aman, mucho, pero a veces, la vida de la realeza, que se transforma en que la vida de un solo hombre, es el destino de una nación, interfiriera con lo que somos primero, como mi padre siempre dice: una familia."_

_"Sakura y Shaoran, con sus hijos, estuvieron pasándose unos días aquí pero ya regresaron a su reino. Igual, Touya Kinomoto, con su hijo y esposa. ¡Suerte que tuvo el pequeño Fujitaka de no pasar el susto que nosotros si pasamos!"._

_"he tenido oportunidad de hablar con papá. Me preocupaba en silencio (pero no me quitaba el sueño), aquello de prometerme en matrimonio y hemos llegado a un acuerdo: Me casaré cuando tenga idea de que es eso en realidad. O cuando me enamore...- _acariciando su pluma en su rostro de nuevo

-¡Oye Loriel!-. ingresó tocando dos veces pero no esperando respuesta. Los ojos de su hermano le observaban con interés.- ¡Vamos que papá y mamá nos esperan!

-ya voy... deja de comer ansías...- declaró con una sonrisilla. Su hermano, exasperado, salió de la alcoba y escuchó alejarse por el pasillo.

Volvió a escribir_-" Saldremos con la familia de Shinji a un día de campo cerca de aquí... y mi hermano tiene un cierto interés en la hija de Shinji: es muy bonita y a mi hermano no le importa que sea unos meses mayor que él. ¡Ah! Por cierto: Yue y Rei se quedaron en el palacio controlándolo todo, aunque he sabido por correspondencia de mi querida amiga, que sus papás tienen todo bajo control e incluso, se toman mas tiempo para estar con sus hijos... ¡incluso, Yayoii dice que, su papá ha sonreído tres veces! Todo un logro. Solo sonríe en ocasiones especiales. Yue está muy orgulloso de Maroshi quien como premio, iniciará los entrenamientos próximamente. Nakuru dice que con un poco de esfuerzo y Maroshi será jefe de armada en unos cuantos años aunque su padre tiene mas expectativas que eso. Yue quiere que, Maroshi llegue a consejería y se que mi padre, también lo desea."_

_"Mi padre y yo hablamos largamente de lo que ocurrió y mi madre estuvo ahí. Mi hermano les contó con detalle lo que había pasado antes de la intervención de Yue y después de mi padre y sus amigos. Vale la pena recalcar que no conocíamos a nuestros padres tanto como pensábamos. Algunos detalles Nakuru había dejado fuera de sus historias sorprendentes y creo que después de analizarlas, no la culpo."_

_"la sangre azul, no existe. Somos hijos de personas normales que sacrificaron el todo por el todo para el pueblo. Aunque hubo personas como los parientes de Liho y ella misma, que pagaron las consecuencias, no hay porque relucir el hecho de que, algunos ganaron, otros perdieron."_

_"Liho está bajo la tutela de la abuela de Fujien... ya necesitaba Ieran Li, algo en que entretenerse que, estar vigilando a la pobre Sakura quien por cierto se lo ha encontrado como una magnifica idea . Liho recibe una alta educación, buenos cuidados y ve a su hermana de vez en cuando. Kaede se ha conformado con su destino y sabe que, por su crimen pudieron haberla condenado a muerte en prisión, pero no fue así. Kaede actualmente, rinde servicios en el hospicio de Terada aunque la tienen vigilada, se ha resignado a su suerte: Ayudar a otros con peor suerte que ella."_

_"Se puede decir que, el mañana nos desvelará las sorpresas. Cada día es una nueva aventura. Fujien decía que, nuestras vidas estarían rodeadas de monotonía, superficialidad y formalidades. Mis padres me han contado que eso será, solo si lo permitimos."_

_"Ah se me olvidó decir: La familia Li está feliz con el nuevo bebé. Fujien se lo encuentra de lo mas adorable. Pero lo que mas le gusta es el hecho que, será el héroe en futuras historias para su hermanito y modelo a seguir."_

_"nuestra gran familia, es feliz. Si te percatas, todos somos de una u otra manera una familia, no fue planeado así pero buscamos todos lo mismo: Paz e integridad de nuestros reinos. Creo que, si seguimos las enseñanzas de nuestros padres, indistintamente, en realidad, la paz si reinará..."  
  
_

_"Entonces es cuando se podrá decir que si somos **Por siempre felices..."**_

_historia concluida: 08 de septiembre de 2004._

_Nota personal: Gracias por escoger la "Princesa del cerezo" como una de tus favoritas. Gracias mucho mas, por tus correos, tus reviews, en fin, simplemente por leerla. Esta historia es para todos ustedes._

_Crystal.- _


End file.
